My Brother is Oyabun!
by lunaryu
Summary: Yakuza Brothers Series. Being born in a Yakuza family wasn't easy when all you wanted to be was an ordinary high school boy, especially if there was a possessive half brother who constantly teased and harassed you... Riku-cest. 2nd Season! CHAP.21! YEAH!
1. Prolog: My Life as Sandaime's Shadow!

**My Brother is Oyabun!**

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** T/15+ (might be up in later chapters)

**Pairing & Characters:** Night Rikuou/Day Rikuo, everyone else

**Summary:** _Being born in a Yakuza family wasn't easy in the slightest when all you wanted to be was an ordinary high school boy, especially if there was a possessive half brother who constantly teased and harassed you._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>_**AU**_ (there will be no youkai, just yakuza family ^_^),_** shounen ai—yaoi**_ (boy on boy thing), _**slight incest**_ (Rikuou and Rikuo are half brothers), _**Ooc**_ (well, I still can't really grasp their exact characters perfectly, and there will be adjustment here and there for the plot sake, but I'll try to make it as IC as possible) there might be _**foul language,**_ _**violence and a little bit blood**_ (it is Yakuza world after all), and _**etc…etc…**_(will be state in later chapters if there is…)

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei, luna only sees the prospect of using the characters for playing and voila: this fic happens ^_^**

**A/N: **Well, this is the idea that popped up in my mind when I saw the anime for the very first time. _Youkai clan like in Yakuza clan? _Awesome… Shiibashi-sensei put two of my favorite worlds in a mix! But, because it will take too much time to research the proper term for youkai, I decided all of them should be human in Yakuza world XD. Rikuou/Rikuo is my fave pair from the start! Damn, they shouldn't be in one body! That's just too bad, since they can have lovey-dovey relationship outside XDDD

Saa, let's try this, folks. Give me your opinion if I should really go for it ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>_**My Life as Sandaime's Shadow!**_

* * *

><p>It was an early morning spring in Ukiyo-e, a small town in Tokai Region near Nagoya City. For a school, it was a good time for a welcoming ceremony, dedicated to the new students that enrolled there.<p>

It was no different for this boy as well.

Nura Rikuo, a slender, glasses wearer, 15 year old sandy haired boy with dark chocolate eyes who freshly enrolled to Ukiyo-e Senior High School. His face was cute, typical the usual next-door type of guy with a slightly clumsy personality.

However, there was something a bit different with his boy. He wasn't exactly like what people saw. Yes, his appearance was ordinary, nothing really special, but this boy was actually…

"Gaaaah! I'm laaaaate!" Rikuo shouted very loudly as he ran on the street to his new senior high school.

"Ah, _Waka _(1)! Please don't run so fast!" A cute girl with pale fair skin and long dark hair, and a big boy with scary face, spiky hair and dark tan skin were also running behind him.

Rikuo wasn't listening to them, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked slightly panicked as he realized that he was already late to attend the ceremony of his school.

"Don't call me 'Waka'!" Rikuo, despite hurrying while panting, still thought he had time to yell back at the two people behind him. "And don't follow me around! I'm just going to go to school!" he added in indignant high voice.

"But Wakaaa," the girl whined in desperate tone. "_Sandaime_ (2) will be very angry if you get hurt because you're running too fast!" she reasoned.

"He'll skin us alive if we let that happen!" the big boy added dramatically, supporting the girl's protest with slightly pale face as well.

"Aah, so noisy! I told _him_ not to but in my personal matters already!" Rikuo cried in annoyance. "Anyway, I'm really late, so do whatever you want, I don't care! As long as you don't come near me in school!" he shouted again pretty loudly before ignoring their voices completely.

Rikuo's eyes were alight as he saw the gate of his school, his new _awesome _high school. He was really happy as he made out the big buildings and the large yards with a lot of Sakura trees in full bloom inside the gate. He just had to cross that gate and he would be an official student of that school, and his life as a senior high school student would begin.

"Huh?" Rikuo was alerted as he saw a man in security's uniform walking near the open gate. His hands were at the gate-handle and he looked about to close it.

"Aaaaah! Waaaaait!" Rikuo shouted loudly again in panicky while reaching his hand forward. He speeded up his running pace and was about to get a face full of iron gates as he boldly jumped and slid inside the gate before it closed. "Saaaafe!" he cheered while panting heavily when he was successful.

Rikuo's supposedly new black _gakuran_ (3), an early spring uniform, was officially soiled, dirty because he slid and rolled on the ground which was full of dust and dirt. Because of the rain last night it was worse, and now he was laying there face down.

The security guy… or in close inspection was actually a gatekeeper, looked at Rikuo with a weird tiny smile on his face, sweat dropping a little at the boy's unique way of entering the gate. "Ah… are you okay?" he asked while trying to help Rikuo stand.

"Ye-yeah, thank you," Rikuo said with a wide grin on his face even though it was a little muddy.

The gate keeper chuckled warmly at seeing the eager cute face. "Oh, you're late, kid. The ceremony's just begun," he said while jerking his head at the back school yard direction.

"Ah! Damn!" Rikuo realized and hurriedly turned over to run again. But on the way, he looked back once for awhile to say "Thank you again, nice to meet you!" to the gate keeper who waved at him and then he was gone to the ceremonial spot.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo slowly planted himself in the back of students' line. He hadn't gone to his classroom yet, and he still had his school bag on hands. He didn't want to be regarded as a tardy student just because he was late on the first day. He could just look at the announcement board later to find his class room after the ceremony was over.<p>

"Psst, Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo blinked slightly as he heard the whisper. He turned his head around slowly to look for the source of the voice and spotted a beautiful girl in sailor uniform a little bit on the right in front of him. Her hair was dark brown and she had the most clear sweet chocolate eyes he had ever seen. Well, technically she looked almost like him, but she was cuter.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo smiled happily recognizing her as Ienaga Kana, his childhood friend. He went to the same elementary and junior high school as her, and amazingly, they always ended in the same class. He couldn't help wondering if they would be classmates again this year.

"You're a little bit late," she whispered again, but while smiling and waving at Rikuo in amusement.

"Heheh, yeah, I was turning in late yesterday," Rikuo whispered back while scratching his cheek with a forefinger in a sheepish grin.

Well, of course Rikuo would sleep very late. That kind of crazy party in the _main house_ didn't happen every day after all.

"It's okay. I've seen the announcement board for the classes distribution. We're in the same class again," Kana smiled at him cutely, and Rikuo blushed slightly seeing that.

"Ah, really? That's great!" It was really nice and wonderful news. Rikuo would be in the same class as her again this year. This had to be…

"…a fate, huh? We're so compatible, Nura-kun, Ienaga-kun!"

Another voice interrupted Rikuo's thought, surprising him as he turned to his left now. "Geeh! Kiyotsugu-kun!" He found another one of his childhood friends, Kiyojyuji Kiyotsugu, a black eyed boy with short wavy black hair who always had a weird passion towards supernatural beings.

"It must be! Since we're also in the same class as Shima-kun, Maki-kun and Torii-kun!" Kiyotsugu added with fiery sparkling eyes, pointing to a shorter boy with light almost blond hair beside him in the name of Shima Jirou and two girls who were chatting quietly in front of him. The blond one was Maki Saori, and the raven one was Torii Natsumi.

"Eeh, Jirou, Saori and Natsumi too?" Rikuo couldn't believe this. His childhood friends from his elementary and junior high school were all there.

"What deity could do such thing? It must be God's fate of course!" Kiyotsugu decided enthusiastically and Rikuo could only laugh a little with a bead of sweat rolling down from his temple to his cheek.

"It really is a wonderful coincidence, right?" Kana giggled joyfully.

"No, no, Ienaga-kun. This is obviously the inevitable! Fate! Destiny!" Kiyotsugu argued with so much passion that Kana had to agree, with a drop of sweat from her cheek as well.

"Well, at least we won't be strangers in unfamiliar territory of this high school," Rikuo said, thinking positively. He was actually a bit worried if he could blend in well in this senior high school, but it seemed he didn't need to. He already knew with whom he would interact since his friends were around. Then later he just had to expand his social group, meeting and knowing new people in their class and other classes.

Rikuo was confident that he could be himself here, at his new life as a senior high school student. After all the first day went okay, Kiyotsugu asked him to join a Kiyojyuji Supernatural Investigation Club he wanted to establish in senior high school together with Jiro, Natsumi, Kana and Saori _again_, just like when they were in junior high. His home room teacher was okay. His new friends in class also looked friendly. He believed everything would be perfect.

Well… he thought he could believe… though he always forgot that he was born under the unlucky star. He never thought that on the way home after school with his beloved childhood friend, Kana, he would meet the _unfortunate _event that seemed always descending upon him when he felt everything was under control.

"You are… Nura Rikuou, right?"

Rikuo turned his face at the call of his name. He found a grown up man with long wavy light-brown hair wearing sunglasses and suits. The younger boy blinked at him with dumbfounded expression.

"Your friend, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked without prejudice.

"Um… I don't think I know him…," Rikuo answered the girl before facing the man fully. "Uh… do we know each other?" he asked doubtingly.

The sunglasses man smirked. "Well, you probably don't know me, but I know you. Will you come with me, Nura Rikuou?" he asked while approaching them.

Instantly, Rikuo knew what this was about after hearing how that man called his name more clearly. He felt a bad feeling about this. "Kana-chan, stay behind me," he whispered in alert.

"Rikuo-kun?" Kana seemed a bit worried seeing Rikuo's face turn a bit serious.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come with you," Rikuo answered that man. "I have to take my friend here home," he added in calm polite tone.

"Well then, why don't we help your friend here home while you're coming with us?"

Another voice was heard and someone with the same appearance as the sunglasses man but with bald head was suddenly behind Kana, appearing out of nowhere, and he already held Kana's arm that she cried in surprise.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo tried to shove the man away from his dear friend when two arms suddenly held his shoulders.

"Not so fast, brat. You're coming with us no matter what," the man with sunglasses said, already holding him back while Kana was calling his name with scared expression.

"Ah, I know. I understand. I'll come with you, but please let her go," Rikuo said while sweating in worry. He didn't want to involve Kana in something like this.

The sunglasses man behind Rikuo and the bald man that was holding Kana seemed communicating with their eyes for a moment before both nodded. The bald man slowly released Kana's hand and Rikuo relaxed slightly that those _men_ decided to not involve the innocent civilian.

"You can go, missy," the bald man said while pushing her away.

"But… Rikuo-kun…!" Kana seemed really worried now, since things turned out to be worse.

"It's okay, Kana-chan," Rikuo smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll just go talk with these gentle men here. It won't be long, but it will be rude to make you wait so… you can go home first. I'll be right behind you later," he spoke so calmly and gullibly that Kana had no choice but to oblige.

"Okay…," she said with still a little worried tone. But seeing Rikuo's smile seemed to relieve her a bit as she walked away slowly.

Rikuo kept smiling cutely and waving at her until she was no longer in sight. Then his face turned serious again. "So… where are you going to take me to, Uncles?" He then looked over his shoulders at the sunglasses man and the bald man who already changed position behind him as well now.

Both the older men just smirked evilly at Rikuo as his bad omen seemed coming true.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was brought to a shady worn out looking building where more people with the same suits and sunglasses as the two men holding him now were waiting. Shortly later, he was shoved down to the ground roughly by the sunglasses man while the others snickered sneeringly at the younger boy.<p>

"Ouch! Would you please treating me a bit more gently?" Rikuo protested while stroking his slightly skinned elbow. It stung, damn it!

"Shut up! Your family must be crazy for pointing a guy as weak as you as the head!" one of the guys in the room shouted.

"See, that's what I thought," Rikuo slammed his palm on his forehead, sighing long in defeat. He knew it was about this matter.

"What the hell are you talking about, hah!" another one shouted at him hard, thinking he could actually scare Rikuo, but here was the thing.

"You've got the wrong guy," Rikuo said, deadpanned.

There was a brief pregnant silence in the room before "WHAT!" everyone shouted in shocked expression.

"What the hell, man! What do you mean we've got the wrong guy! You're NURA RIKUOU, right!" and the bomb question was asked again by the sunglasses man.

"No. My name is Nura Rikuo," Rikuo answered with a bored look. This was getting ridiculous.

"What the FUCK! Isn't that THE SAME!" everyone else yelled at Rikuo heatedly.

"Wrong. The Kanji is different. Riku-_Ou_ and Riku-_O_ are different! Can't you guys even read? We're different people!" Rikuo bickered back with more annoyance than anger.

Because it always happened… this kind of thing, he was mistaken for _someone else_.

And that _someone else_ was probably was still in the main house, sleeping, or drinking, or even playing with his women. Rikuo was getting headache thinking about the source of all his problems.

Everyone else in the room started to talk and shout at each other after hearing Rikuo's exclamation, and the sunglasses seemed getting angry and annoyed at this. "SILENCE!" he shouted in irritation. "Fine then, you maybe not the 'Riku-Ou' that we're looking for, but you're still a 'Nura'. We can use you to-…,"

_**KABOOOM!**_

Before the sunglasses man even finished talking, the door of the rundown building suddenly exploded.

"Aaargh!" Everyone, except Rikuo who was already on the ground, got thrown away from the wind-blast caused by the explosion.

"Beautiful Sakura flowers are dancing in the early spring. Colorful opera shows are playing inside a fiery building."

Someone's cool baritone voice was heard singing a badly self-made poem between the sound of burning, coughing and whimpering inside the room.

Rikuo only narrowed his eyes in annoyance while covering his nose and mouth so as not to inhale the smoke as someone, a man with pale flawless skin, taller than him entered the room with fluid motion. The tip of his dark blue yukata below a white coat fluttered elegantly following his almost soundless steps. Silver blond on the top with a shade of dark grey on the bottom part of his long hair flowed as if it was alive and dancing together with his movement. Red glaring eyes pierced the room, observing, intimidating, before his gaze softened as it landed on the sulky dark chocolate one.

"Did you call me, my beloved _little brother_?" That man, the smirking annoying very gorgeous man in the name of Nura Rikuou asked Rikuo with a teasing smirk featuring his handsome face.

"Who are you calling a little brother?" Rikuo muttered lightly in a cute pout, still really annoyed that Rikuou actually entered the scene with a _bang… _literally. He wasn't really surprised though. That guy never thought of holding back on anything. Moreover, he was a narcissistic blockhead; it was getting frustrating to tell him not to be a jackass.

"Don't be such a grumpy. Well, you're cute when you pout though, so I won't protest. Even your pathetic condition looks cute, little brother," Rikuou said with a slight naughty grin which could still look completely regal even though it was full of mischief.

And the way Rikuou spoke and called him, even the way he looked at Rikuo pissed Rikuo off a little.

"_Waka_!" A scary faced big boy who was following Rikuo this morning in the name of Aotabo Kurata walked inside as well, followed by the same girl from this morning as well, whose name was Oikawa Tsurara.

"Oh My God! _Waka_!" Tsurara looked worried as she ran approaching Rikuo who was still sitting on the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked while helping him stand and cleaning the remnants of the dust and dirt from his school uniform after the explosion.

"Yeah, just a little peel on my elbow skin from getting shoved down," Rikuo held out his left elbow slowly as Rikuou turned his face at him with widened eyes.

Rikuou was suddenly in front of Rikuo, holding the shorter boy's injured elbow while inspecting the tender almost bleeding skin. "Who… who did this?" he asked slowly with unreadable look, touching the wound lightly.

Rikuo blinked a few times, rather confused by the sudden tender act, before pointing slightly at the sunglasses man who was crawling to the corner of the room with his healthy hand.

"Ah, so…. It was indeed a bad idea to use you as a bait to lure him out. I thought it would be dangerous… but I never expected that he would be gutsy enough to actually hurt you," Rikuou said calmly while putting Rikuo's arm down. He then turned to the sunglasses man slightly before icing his blood-red eyes at the older man. "How dare you touching _my Rikuo _with your filthy hands…!" he hissed dangerously like an angry snake now.

Everyone, except _of course_ Rikuo, turned pale as Rikuou walked slowly in a very intimidating fashion to the guy who was visibly panicking at the super fearsome _Sandaime_ of the infamous Nura _Gumi _(4) getting closer to him. Even a baby would know and feel that that guy's life was on the tip of a hill.

Yes, that was right, people. The slight difference we were talking about earlier… about Nura Rikuo being not exactly the ordinary next-door type of boy was… because Nura Rikuo belonged to the Nura Gumi, a very large yakuza family in charge of the black world in most areas in central Japan. Their turfs covered the entire Tohoku and spread to Kanto, Chubu, and a little bit in Kansai Region. Their main base was located in Chubu Region, especially in Tokai, that was in Ukiyo-e Town.

This was also the very reason of why Nura_ Rikuo_ (5) was born under the unlucky star. His half brother, Nura_ Rikuou_ (6), had the '_almost same'_ name as him. Their names were even pronounced the same or at least very similar. Moreover, that _Rikuou_ had been just given a position as the third head of the Nura-Gumi, despite being still 15 year old teenager, same as Rikuo, but everyone could see the differences between the two very strikingly. They were indeed very different, both in appearance and expertise. Rikuou was better in anything than Rikuo; that was what Rikuo always thought since a long time ago. That was why; Rikuo always lived under the shadow of his half brother. He was too ordinary compared to Rikuou. As a result, Rikuo was often used as a _Kagefusha_ (7), like just now.

"You must be looking for a very painful death for having balls enough to lay your hand on my family, you-bastard…!" Rikuou cracked his knuckles while glaring daggers down at the man who was now cowering and whimpering with trembling body like a little kid on the ground, seeing the imminent _death_ before him.

"Ah… Rikuou, you can beat him or _them_ up whatever you like, but please don't go as far as killing people," Rikuo spoke while looking at the almost passed out people scattered in the room because of the blast earlier. "Well, that settles the thing." He shrugged as the painful gruesome scream of the sunglasses man echoed throughout the building while the bastard was getting beaten up by Rikuou.

"Wakaaa~," Kurata and Tsurara were whining with really pale looks, not daring enough to see or witness—it was very useful when you'd be asked by any police officer later, turning a blind eye on this— whatever their leader was doing to the poor-poor delinquent right now.

Finishing the last blow of his attack, which produced a satisfying crunch on the enemy's head, Rikuou cleaned his bloodied _b__ō__ken_ (8) with his victim's suit before he tossed it to Kurata who caught the weapon readily. "Trash," he cursed in satisfied huff before quickly turning to Rikuo again. "You okay?" he asked softly, looking almost guilty if Rikuo squinted hard enough. Rikuou's hand was on Rikuo's cheek, stroking the still soft bare skin gently.

Rikuo sighed long in defeat. His half brother was always naturally annoying, and even though Rikuo already came to term with his initial brotherly jealousy and the fact that indeed, Rikuou was above him, Rikuou was still frustratingly irritating with his cold, aloof and cruel nature. However, Rikuou also had a tender side. A tender side that miraculously only appeared when he was with Rikuo and very rarely when he was really happy. The guy was genuinely worried about Rikuo and he could really get angry for Rikuo as well.

Rikuou was totally infuriating… incredulously exasperating, but it was also a fact that he loved Rikuo dearly. And in front of his rare loving side, Rikuo was quite… begrudgingly captivated.

"I'm fine," Rikuo said with a small smile. "Thank you for rescuing me," he added while holding Rikuou's hand which was still on his cheek.

"Always for you, lil bro, always for you…," Rikuou said, closing his eyes while bumping his forehead lightly to Rikuo's.

"That's why…who are you calling a little brother?" A vein popped up on Rikuo's head. "I'm older than you! It's reversed!" he protested while bumping his head to Rikuo's harder.

"Ow! Isn't it okay?" protested Rikuo's back while nursing his bumped forehead. "I'm taller than you, stronger and look older as well. You were just born a few minutes earlier than me, doesn't mean I can't be elder brother. Don't be so detail on trivial things like that. I want to be the role model of elder brother!" and here it went again. Rikuou started to act like a brat, annoying the hell out of Rikuo.

"I must have gone nuts if I decided to make you my 'elder brother' role model. Do whatever you want, I don't care," Rikuo humped and walked out of the building, not looking back again after asking Kurata to tie all the perpetrators with ropes and drop them down in front of the police station.

"Ah, wait for me! Riku!" Rikuou ran after him while grinning naughtily again, after calling Rikuo's nick-name, reserved just for his half brother. "Come to main house again tonight, okay? We'll hold another party," he said while curving one of his arms on Rikuo's neck and shoulder while walking beside him.

"I have school tomorrow…," Rikuo wanted to decline, but seeing the slight dejected look on Rikuou's face, he groaned lightly and sighed again, "Fine," he said in surrender.

"Great!" Rikuou's face visibly brightened and hugged his shorter half brother tightly while leading him to come home to the main house, and not the house where Rikuo stayed with his mother, Nura Wakana.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Sandaime, Waka!"<p>

After Rikuou and Rikuo reached their destination, many people inside the yard of the main house of Nura Gumi lined up, creating such straight human hall from the tip of inside the main gate until the front of main front door of the old spacious Japanese styled house. They bent their body 90 degrees down, greeting both boys in unison, in spirit, and in total acknowledgement.

Rikuo sighed long slumping his shoulders, while Rikuou smirked inspiringly at his loyal subordinates as well as family. "I'm home, you-awesome bastards," he said aloofly with a wave of hand like the leader and head of a family he was.

"Sorry for interrupting you again, guys," Rikuo said more politely with a soft smile.

"Waka, are you going to join our party again today?" A blond young man, a few (probably five or six) years older than him, with golden blond hair and amber eyes in the code name 'Kubinashi' asked Rikuo with an excited smile. Rikuo didn't know his real name, but he was famous with his 'headless' killing technique, meaning he killed people by beheading them, or at least attacking the necks. That was why he was called _Kubinashi_ (neckless). Not that Rikuo had ever witnessed such dreadful deed personally. He just heard the rumor in the house.

"Well, Sandaime Rikuou invited me personally today, so I couldn't refuse," Rikuo said, sweat dropping a little at the eager man in front of him. "Aah, and tomorrow I have school too… how do I escape before midnight?" he said while looking down, subtly trying to gain sympathy from the older man.

Well yes, Rikuo wasn't as strong as Rikuou in physical aspect, but he believed that he was cleverer. He had manipulation skills that his half brother didn't have.

"It's okay, Waka." Another one appeared from behind Rikuo and tapped his shoulder gently. It was also a young man, probably in his mid twenties, with sapphire blue eyes and dark bluish straight long hair wearing a straw hat.

"Kuro-nii!"

Rikuo recognized that man as 'Kurotabou', again, not sure if it was his real name or just code-name. Rumor said he was a monk _once_, but became an assassin later under the order of his elders or something. Well, it was just rumors. People in the house said he kept a lot of weapons inside and under his clothes, but he surprisingly always appeared neat, slender and handsomely clean.

"We'll help Waka turning in early later." Kurotabou smiled reassuringly at the younger boy.

"Really?" Rikuo's eyes sparkled slightly. "Thank you, Kuro-nii. You're always so nice," Rikuo hugged the older man happily. Yep, he was always close to this guy. The man was very kind and gentle to him since he was little when he visited the main house.

"Whoah, Waka!" Kurotabou seemed surprised with the sudden act of affection, but he smiled back a short time later while stroking Rikuo's smaller back gently.

"I'll help too," Kubinashi chuckled and stroked Rikuo's hair softly as well in fondness.

However, both Kurotabou and Kubinashi's back felt the sudden creepy chill as they realized that Rikuou, their respectable Sandaime, was probably narrowing his piercing crimson eyes at them from behind.

It was very clearly visible in the family that the Sandaime wasn't fond of people being too affectionate to his half brother. Define Affectionate? Well, even as far as giving Rikuo the wrong glance, they'd probably get killed in their sleep just a night later.

Jealousy? Probably, no one really knew, but the one thing they knew for sure was that this kind of thing… the PDA and all with Rikuo, was reserved only for Rikuou's pleasure and not for anyone else. Never stopped Rikuo from throwing his love to the world outside though, he wasn't going to get bound by Rikuou's possessive trait or his Yakuza family nature.

Truthfully, Rikuo didn't really want to have anything to do with the yakuza despite he was also the heir of Nura Gumi. He wasn't interested in the black world. It was too cruel for his mental. He preferred the quiet life he had with his mother in civilian house. Still, after Nura Rihan, the Second Head, as well as Rikuou and Rikuo's father's death a year ago, the Nura Gumi was quite restless, worried that there would be a crack in the family.

Rikuo was the oldest son, so he was suggested as the successor at first, but he firmly refused and gave his right to his half brother, Rikuou, whose appearance, personality and nature was more similar to their father and their grandfather (the First). Of course, Rikuou accepted it without objection. After all, he only knew the life of a Yakuza.

Rikuo only wanted to have a peaceful life with his civilian's friends, and he could because he looked just like ordinary civilian boy, unlike Rikuou whose appearance was unusual and strange in Japanese people's perspective. His too pale skin, his eye color and his hair were too different from normal people as well, so Rikuou didn't attend formal school. He was home-tutored by one of the head yakuza family alliances of the Nura-Gumi, named Gyuki Umewakamaru, the head of Gyuki Clan.

Anyway, Rikuo's quiet and (not really) peaceful life was quite interrupted after the uproar of the Nura-Gumi succession. His half brother began to visit him in his and his mother's house or invite him to the main house to have party more frequently. He didn't know why, but apparently, Rikuou tried to _woo_ him to become his right hand man. Though, that was quite impossible. Rikuo had already made clear he didn't want to be any part of it. He had had enough being kidnapped and harassed because the rival families thought _he_ was Rikuou.

How come those bastards always got it wrong, it was beyond Rikuo's head. It seemed all of them were morons or blinds who absolutely _couldn't see_ even though the differences between him and Rikuou were like sky and earth.

"Riku," Rikuou called him from his spot with authoritative tone. Kurotabou and Kubinashi, who were paling and sweating profoundly, hurriedly raised their hands, not making contact anymore with Rikuo's skin in the fear for their life getting sucked out by Sandaime's glare.

Rikuo huffed slightly as he released Kurotabou and turned to his beautiful half brother.

"Let's get inside to warm up. It's still quite chilly here," Rikuou said while offering his hand and once again, Rikuo was captivated by those eyes that seemed penetrating inside his mind.

Rikuou looked like glowing under the moonlight in the dark of the evening. He was just so… breathtakingly beautiful, not like human at all, as if he was different entity entirely. Yet, half of the blood running inside his veins was the same as Rikuo.

Rikuou _was_ Rikuo's half brother.

"Okay," Rikuo smiled gently again while accepting the offered hand slowly. And while being led inside the house, he couldn't help adding in his mind.

_And this brother of mine… is a Yakuza Boss._

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Waka**_**: **literally meaning 'Young Boss', but can also be translated into 'Young Master', your choice.

**2)**_**Sandaime**_**: **literally meaning the 'third generation'.

**3)**_**Gakuran**_**: **A kind of boy's uniform, usually used in private high school in winter, autumn and early spring, and commonly paired with sailor uniform for the girl.

**4)**_**Gumi**_**: **literally meaning 'group', usually used to call a yakuza family.

**5)**_**Rikuo**_**: **in Kanji, it is written 'Riku' and 'O' from kanji Ōki, meaning 'Big'. This is the name I thought will be cute for Day Rikuo.

**6)**_**Rikuou**_**:** in Kanji, it is written 'Riku' and 'Ou' from kanji Ōsama, meaning 'King'. This is the name I thought will fit for Night Rikuou.

**7)**_**Kagefusha**_**: **literally meaning 'shadow', in context, it was a 'replacement' of the real thing, like a diversion, so the real thing won't be put in danger necessarily.

**8)**_**B**__**ō**__**ken**_**: **a wooden sword, shaped and used like a katana, quite deadly if it is used on the head because it can cause blunt force trauma, common training weapon to fight in yakuza family aside the real thing (katana: long sword) and wakizashi (short sword) or simple dagger.

**About the title and prolog: '**Oyabun' is the common way to say 'Boss' in gangster or yakuza group. I picked this title because of the content of this prolog only. The prolog was created to be a background story and a bit of characters introduction. Of course many more will appear later. It _is_ still in planning after all.

Well, tell me if I should go for it and continue, or just to leave it like this as a one shot. I know I want to continue, but it will be a waste of idea and story if no one even read this fic right? So… whoever read this, please… just _ask_ me to continue or tell me you want to read the story further. That will be fuel enough for me to _actually_ move my ass and type more, okay?

Well then, I think it will be sufficient right now. See you again sometimes soon… well, depends.


	2. Chapter 1: Hide My Real Identity!

**A/N: **Yaaay! I'm very happy that many of you actually read this story! XD I'm glad… then my idea and talent aren't wasted AT ALL! XDDD. Yes! Because you are so very-very excited and want to read more of this story~ XD There it is! The chapter 1! Please~ do read XP, and if you're done, constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei owns Nuramago. Luna only plays with the characters.**

**Warning: **_the usual AU, foul language, violence, hints of yaoi-incest, a bit oOC… (sorry for that), etc…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**Hide My Real Identity!**_

* * *

><p>A sound of morning glory was marking the arrival of a new day in Nura Gumi household. A group of cute canary birds were chirping one another, singing their beautiful song. The fall of many pinkish white Sakura petals beautified the large yard. The warm soft sunshine swept the entire ground, creating gorgeous sparkling reflection on the surface of a <em>Koi<em> pond near the biggest Sakura tree inside the backyard.

There, inside the stunning large house of Nura Gumi, beside that big Sakura tree was Nura Rikuo's room. In that room, our cute main character was still sleeping inside his _futon _(1). After all, it was still 6 a.m.

"Nnh…." Rikuo was turning slightly in his sleep as the first sunlight hit inside his room, directly on his face from the slightly opened curtain of the window. He sighed and snuggled closer to the pillow he was hugging. It smelled really nice… sweet like Sakura flower. Moreover, it was really soft and warm… and thumping in steady reassuring rhythm.

…_._

_Huh?—_Rikuo paused at that thought. _Thumping in steady rhythm?_

The brunet quickly opened his eyes in a heartbeat and was instantly stoned and cracked as his sight was met by another beautiful sleeping face; a very gorgeous _male_ face that belonged to none other than Nura Rikuou, _Sandaime_ of the Nura Gumi, as well as his accursed half brother.

In fact, their faces were so close to each other, too close! He could actually feel the gentle waft of Rikuou's steady breath on his own face.

The silence was continued befalling inside the room for some more seconds before "GYAAAAAAAA!" Rikuo screamed bloody murder in absolute horror, successfully shooing all the birds to fly away in a surprise at the rude ugly interruption of their pleasant chirping and waking up the entire people staying inside the house with a shock.

Well, except Rikuou of course; the bastard was just slightly turning while Rikuo, the source of the commotion, was trying to back away as far as possible from the still sleeping boy, until his back slammed into the wooden wall of the room and made a very loud banging noise.

"Nh… so noisy…!" the still half-sleeping boy in the futon whined lightly while yawning, slowly waking up before stroking his slightly opened eyelids with the back of his left hand.

"Y-y-y-you—!" Rikuo, his back still pinned on the wall, was totally speechless, having no idea how to express his shock and mortification at the fact that his half brother had actually snuck into his room and been cuddling him the entire night on the same mattress under the same blanket.

"What…? Riku… it's still…," Rikuou paused and narrowed his still slightly blurry crimson eyes to look at the alarm clock beside the futon, "…6 in the morning? It's too early! What are you doing up?" he actually protested.

_The jackass is protesting about early rising!_

Rikuo's veins popped up on his entire head. "You!" He shouted and pointed at his half brother's face with trembling forefinger because of the rage. "What are you doing sleeping inside MY _futon_! How did you even get in last night!"

"Now, now, Riku-chan…—(_"Don't call me 'chan'!"_—_Rikuo protested at the girly remark_)—don't make a scene…" Rikuou just yawned again carelessly and putting his head on his palm while he was laying with his right elbow on the mattress, supporting his upper body. "Isn't it okay?" He then opened his still slightly sleepy eyes, stared at the angry Rikuo, and smirked cunningly.

"It's _NOT_ okay!" Rikuo argued with red face, not sure from fury or embarrassment now after seeing Rikuou's sexy feature. After all, he also realized that the entire night, Rikuou was sleeping very close to him, probably without any distance at all between their bodies. They were snuggling each other just now. God _knew_ what _he_ had done last night.

"What are you so pissed off about?" Rikuou pouted slightly at seeing Rikuo's seriously mad face.

"Don't pout! And don't change the subject!" Rikuo shouted some more. "What the hell are you thinking, sneaking up on people like that…!" He absolutely had no idea what made his brother went as far as this.

Yes, Rikuo was painfully aware that his silver haired half brother had a slightly unhealthy obsession towards him… but he never thought that it would go to this extent. He meant… they were BROTHERS for heaven sake! Even though they only shared half of it from their father, it was still impossible to go anywhere! He thought all Rikuou wanted to do was harmless— _Okay, sometimes he harasses Rikuo, but still!_—flirting and teasing! He had to be more careful from now…-

_Hey!_—Rikuo already locked his door last night! So how did he…!

"How did you get in?" Rikuo asked again with more curiosity than accusation now. "I already locked the door," he continued, slightly explaining why he asked.

"Heh…," Rikuou closed his eyes and smirked more widely. "Do you forget who you're talking to? It's me, the Sandaime of the notorious Nura Gumi, Nura Rikuou. Picking lock is just a small prank technique, a piece of cake for someone as awesome as me," he proudly confessed his felony.

"Picking lock is a bad habit! Breaking and entering!" Rikuo protested in annoyance, totally attacking him vehemently.

"Not for a hobby I do inside _my_ own house," Rikuou argued back cleverly, still with that teasing evil-evil smirk.

"What a horrible hobby! Don't you know the term of personal space and privacy!" Rikuo made a face at him, sweat dropping as well in the process. He really didn't get this guy.

Well, he wasn't about to give up though. Rikuo had already been patient enough for being groped and fumbled by the drunken Sandaime when they were partying last night, but this… this was just going too far even for _the_ yakuza.

_Where in this entire world would a yakuza boss lust after his own half brother anyway? Rikuou is NUTS!_—Rikuo's mind couldn't help screaming at that.

"Personal space? Privacy?" Rikuou chuckled amusedly at that. "Now, now, lil bro—,"

"I am your _older_ brother!" Rikuou cut curtly, but was _of course, _entirely ignored.

"—it's overrating. We already share half of the same blood. What's the use of personal space and privacy when we're practically _one_?" Rikuou sighed, getting up to sit now.

"It's not the same. You and I are different people despite what you think inside that crazy, thick skull of yours," Rikuo huffed in irritation.

Rikuou softened his smirk into an amused smile now. "Well, you've got a point there. Since we won't be able to do _anything_ if we're the same person… I'm happy that we're in the different body," he teased the cute sandy haired boy some more.

And the lewd implication went really noticeable since Rikuou's crimson eyes were blatantly leering at the dark-chocolate eyed boy's slightly bare chest. Because his sleeping yukata was a loan from the Sandaime, it was too big for Rikuo that the _obi_ (2) was slightly loosened, and part of Rikuo's shoulder and chest were revealed from where it was slipping.

"Ugh—!" Rikuo's face was blown up, turning into a few sheds of red. "You pervert!" he shouted loudly and embarrassedly at the laughing Rikuou while trying to save his remaining dignity for being harassed like that. He clamped his own body with both hands to tighten the sleeping attire.

"T-that's really interesting face you make—!" and Rikuou's laughter was continued harder while his body was rolling back on the blanket, hand holding his painful stomach because of too much laughing.

"Gaaah! You're so—, so annoying! Come here, you evil brother! I'll beat you up!" Rikuo, face redder than before, wasn't about to let the insolent ass got the last comment of this. He would give him a very _valuable _lesson.

The brunet then dashed from his spot and launched himself at the taller, silver haired boy who was still rolling around on the futon. However, because Rikuou was faster and more agile than his half brother, he could perfectly turn the sudden attack into his own benefit. The Sandaime caught Rikuo's lunging hands with both of his before using the kinetic power of that attack to roll their bodies until he slammed Rikuo's back to the soft futon while he was pinning both of Rikuo's wrist down and held Rikuo's lower body using his own body weight.

"Not so fast, Riku…. Don't forget I'm stronger than you," Rikuou said smugly while leaning his face closely to Rikuo's.

"You—! Are you still drunk!" Rikuo blushed hard at the sudden advance and had to struggle hard so as not to let Rikuou got any closer than this. But it was difficult! The guy was a lot stronger than him!

"Not a chance. You remember that I can hold my alcohol really well, and I don't do _drunk_," Rikuou smirked mischievously while getting closer and closer to him.

Rikuo panicked, totally realizing what his half brother was about to do as that crimson gaze lowered to his lips alluringly. He was about to get kissed by force! "N-No—!" Rikuo shut his eyes and was about to yell at the very infuriating, dangerous proud guy when the door of his room was slid open with a slam.

"Waka! Are you okay!"

"Waka!"

"Waka!"

Three people, Kubinashi, Kurotabou and Kurata, made their entrance in unison while shouting in panicky and ready to fight; probably thinking that their young boss, Rikuo, had been attacked by their rival families or enemies after his scream earlier. Although the _attack _part was probably not so far from the truth, it seemed they didn't expect to find their Sandaime was _the attacker_. Pun totally intended.

Those three of the older guys blushed at seeing their leader and young boss' very provocative position on the futon while Rikuou completely ignored them and continued with his ministration.

On the other hand, Rikuo was shocked for a brief moment at the interruption before realizing how their position would look like, seen by the other people's perspective.

"Gaaaah! GET OFF!" In the heat of the moment, the shorter boy' self defense technique accidentally kicked in, and he kneed the Sandaime on his left side hard.

"OW!" Rikuou was so surprised at the sudden sharp pain attacking his left stomach that he involuntarily released his hold from his brother's wrists to roll down beside him and crouch, while groaning painfully.

Rikuo hurriedly got up while pointing at Rikuou, and yelled "That's what you got from trying to harass me!" very loudly before walking away with really pissed embarrassed, very red face.

"Wa-waka…, Sandaime…!" Kurotabou looked torn between running after his young boss and helping his injured leader.

"Aaah, Sandaime… why are you so wicked towards Waka…," Kubinashi seemed already guessing what happened from the one framed very humiliating situation alone while covering his face in shame.

"Sa-Sandaime…, are you okay?" Kurata seemed perfectly okay with everything despite his initial embarrassment and quickly walked inside the room to help their still crouching leader.

"I'm fine," Rikuou's voice was slightly muffled by the mattress where his face was dipped. He looked up slightly after that with a slight annoyed look. "Why are you guys here? It was just getting good too," he sulked.

"Well, Waka screamed so loudly. We were surprised and half-asleep and a little panicked, thinking that he was in danger!" Kurotabou reasoned.

"True… but Waka seemed really in danger just now…," the '_by you_' implication wasn't mentioned out loud by Kubinashi, but everyone could totally read it. "The cavalry was already here," he continued while opening the door further, where many people crowding in the hall, some curious, some worried and some actually still sleep-walking.

"Are you guys idiots?" Rikuou's sweat dropped seeing all of them.

Meanwhile, the other Rikuo was still fuming when he was stomping down the hall on the complete opposite direction of where the cavalry was coming and crowding.

"That simple minded idiotic ass of a brother…! Always does what he wants without considering the consequences…!" Rikuo muttered darkly while remembering the shocked red faces of those three older guys that saw him in that kind of embarrassing position with his dense, very stupid half brother.

_Nooo! How can I face them again after this!_—Rikuo wanted to cry at that, still very embarrassed.

"Waka?" Someone called Rikuo from his right side where there was a turning hall.

Rikuo stopped to look at the owner of that slightly sexy alto voice and was met with a vey gorgeous lady with beautiful, long, wavy, dark brown-reddish hair that was left to fall freely passing her shoulders and eyes in light aquamarine color, wearing a kimono that was slightly opened in the chest area to reveal a bit of her very nice cleavage.

"Ah… Kino-san*!" Rikuo knew this woman as 'Kejourou' Kino, again he believed it wasn't really her real name, but she was called that way anyway, so Rikuo would call her like that as well.

Kino was a former geisha that had been bought by Nura Rihan, Nura Gumi's _Nidaime_ (3), after seeing her skill with strings that was hidden inside her hair. Now she worked at Nura Gumi as a spy and a discreet body guard of the leader (_meaning_: Sandaime), who was frequently away for social gathering with the fellow Yakuza families' leaders.

Those guys from other rival families sometimes would do the idiotic things like putting Rikuou's life in danger despite saying that they would not bother him and his family. Well, it couldn't be helped. They felt threatened by Rikuou's presence alone. Kino was there to guard him. She was an expert in stealing information and mind game. Though, Rikuo only knew that because Sandaime told him, not from Rikuo's firsthand knowledge.

"Why do you look so upset, Waka?" Kino asked with a small smile, showing her gentle motherly personality.

"Uh… it's Rikuou! Please do something about him!" Rikuo felt that he could burst out all of his frustration to her, since she was a great listener as well. Well, being a former geisha, it was one of her professional skills.

"Sandaime? Oh, right… when I wanted to wake him up this morning for his morning practice, he was nowhere to find…," Kino put her forefinger on her chin. "Waka knows where he is?" she asked then with wondering look.

"He sneaked into my room and snuggled me the entire night," Rikuo answered with a pale sweating face, feeling totally disturbed.

Kino chuckled, seeing Rikuo's ridiculous look.

"Please don't laugh. It's not funny!" Rikuo protested desperately at the older woman, still totally feeling embarrassed. "That guy can be a total jerk sometimes, but this was too much even for him! Kuro-nii, Kubi-nii* and Kurata saw us in embarrassing position, you know! I don't think I have any face left to look at them in the eye again!" He felt like crying for real now.

"Now, Waka…, that's a little bit overreacting," Kino said, sweat dropping while smiling a little.

"It's not!" Rikuo pouted cutely. "And the bastard is totally careless about this, sound asleep like a big baby like that while I was panicking…! He's so maddening!" he added while sulking slightly.

"Heeh, Rikuou-_sama_ (4) was asleep like a baby?" Kino's eyes were slightly widened in surprise. She put her fingers in front of her mouth to cover the slightly surprised gesture.

"What? He's always like that, right? Doing everything without considering other people's feeling. He must often sleep without care of the world," Rikuo huffed, a little bit wondering of why Kino seemed intrigued by that.

"Not quite right, Waka. Sandaime is a very light sleeper," Kino said while putting her hand down again. "He's easily woken up when there's something not right inside his room no matter how small it was. I know this from firsthand knowledge because it happened between us once."

"W-what happened?" Rikuo was interested in this.

_Rikuou is a light sleeper? Yeah, right._

"See, when Sandaime had just been appointed to succeed the family, I snack into his room to provide more securities because there was a rumor of ongoing plan to assassinate him in the black world. He was already asleep when I entered the room quietly because I didn't want to wake him. The second I looked away from him to install the security he already had his katana on my back. It happened so fast I didn't even realize it was him at first. I thought he was the intruder. We struggled for awhile until he realized it was me and called my name. I was really surprised that he could fight that well even though he just woke up and in the darkness too. Even my technique couldn't be compared."

"Eeh? Really?" Rikuo couldn't help doubting that.

"That's the truth, Waka. Sandaime is a bit paranoid of the people that sneak up on him. He even said: _'Don't sneak up on me ever again like that or it'll cost your life,' _with a very stern look. I guess he was worried if he already hurt me or not…," Kino said while remembering the event, even using her slightly altered voice when she said Rikuou's words to add the dramatic effect.

Kino wasn't the type of people who would lie for something like that. So, maybe, it was an actual story. "Whoah, scary…," Rikuo sighed long and slumped again. "Then why does he act like a spoiled brat in front of me?" He didn't get it. His half brother was an enigma. He was complicated and full of contradiction.

"I guess… probably Sandaime trusts Waka with his life," Kino smiled warmly at him.

Rikuo couldn't help blushing slightly. But he wasn't really sure of why he was blushing; because of her smile or because of her words… stating that Rikuou trusted him with his life… more than anyone else, until the yakuza boss could act that freely in front of him.

"I… I guess…," Rikuo begrudgingly agreed with it.

Of course… earlier Rikuo had conveniently forgotten that Rikuou wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a head of yakuza family. If he wasn't alerted easily, he would be dead thousands time by now. And yet, even with so many dangers around threatening his life and people wanted him dead, Rikuou still could trust Rikuo with all of his heart like that… without the slightest doubt, bearing his feeling and affection until it suffocated Rikuo a little.

_Well_, Rikuo guessed, it seemed that the saying was true… that gesture spoke more than words.

_That cunning little…!_—Rikuo had to look away or Kino would notice his pink troubled face. Again, his half-brother had successfully stunned him without even trying.

However, it seemed Kino already did notice because she giggled again heartily at him while saying "Waka… you're so cute~!" She even hugged him affectionately to emphasis her amusement.

Rikuo had to blush again at that. He was just called _cute_ by a woman. So embarrassing!

"So… Sandaime is still in Waka's room?" Kino asked again with a calm smile.

"Yes… please do something so he won't do crazy things again. I have to go to school," Rikuo said, feeling worn out already, and this was only the second day of his new life as a senior high school boy. He should be excited because there was plenty of interesting things he could do to maximize his youth capacity.

Rikuo said good bye to her while walking to the family room, still in his yukata, to have a breakfast. He hoped the kitchen staffs already prepared him something because he couldn't be too long in the house. He would rot if he still had to wait for that stupid evil brother to have breakfast together. After all, he had to go_ home_ to his mother first to grab some text books before going to school today.

"Good morning…," Rikuo slid the family room door open and…

"You're so late, Riku. I'm tired waiting for you to eat," Rikuou had already been there, waiting, making the shorter boy slip and fall down on the ground face first in shock.

Well, he quickly recovered though. "You! How did you get in here so fast!" Once again, Rikuo protested while pointing at his half brother with disbelieving expression. He was supposed to be still in his room! How come he arrived first before Rikuo? Did he use a secret passage or something?

"It's because you're too slow, right?" Rikuou was already taking his chopsticks, and then said "_Itadakimasu (5)_," before he began to eat.

Aside Rikuo's astonishment of his brother's unpredictable act and ability to sneak up on people and to vanish and appear like a _youkai_, he completely recovered after hearing the teasing remark. "Whose fault do you think it is…?" More veins popped up again on Rikuo's head.

Really, even though Rikuo was a bit touched by his half brother's gesture of complete trust and affection, it didn't change the fact that he was an impossibly annoying bastard.

"Good morning, Waka," then Tsurara came out to chill the heating moment. Her sparkling golden eyes looked at his chocolate ones with so much affection he thought she had a crush on him. But then again, she only had feelings for their Sandaime, and not for his half brother. "You yelled so loudly this morning, Waka. I thought you had a nightmare," she said while holding his hand and leading him to sit with the leader to have their breakfast together.

Oikawa Tsurara was the former head and the last member of Yuki Onna Gumi, yakuza family which only had girls in their family. The group was disbanded after creating uproar by making enemies of the entire yakuza families in Japan and the Japanese Government with their specialty in 'kill for money' policy. In the desperate moment during the crumbling of the family, Yukina, Tsurara's mother, came to Rihan, asking for a protection for her only child, Tsurara, when the child was still five.

Rihan actually wanted nothing to do with them after what they had done, but then his first wife, Yamabuki Otome, Rikuou's mother, convinced him to take the little girl in to their family for Rikuou's '_playmate_.' He then agreed to take Tsurara and protect her as a _hostage_, and in exchange, Yukina had to disband Yuki Onna Group and surrender herself and all her members to the police since all of them are hit-women.

Well, Tsurara was still too little to understand what happened to her own family, so she didn't have any problem adjusting to the new surroundings. Moreover, she was very cute when she was still a kid_ so_ many people in the Nura Gumi adored her. Eventually, even Rihan got a soft spot for her and then raised her like his own daughter.

Tsurara was supposed to be only a _friend_ for young Rikuou, but she actually possessed her mother's talent and intelligent in combat, so Rihan didn't want to waste it for just a 'playmate.' He trained her personally to become a valuable asset for Nura Gumi. Now, like Kino, Tsurara was also one of Rikuou's body guards.

But, because Tsurara was still so young, the same age as Rikuou and Rikuo, Sandaime asked her personally to guard the young boss when he was outside his field of vision. Besides, with his power and his men now, Rikuou didn't really need more bodyguards.

Tsurara went to all girl school next to Rikuo's senior high school in undercover to observe and gather 'information' (rumor) in the students' circle (since Rikuou didn't attend formal school, he needed someone inside to regulate the information). And then, together with Kurata who ran a Takoyaki vendor nearby, they tried to discreetly protect Rikuo from any danger. They were quite good with their job too since no one actually noticed. Even Rikuo _if_ he didn't overhear Tsurara and Kurata's conversation the night before the first party two days ago.

After knowing all of that, Rikuo was rather reluctant to be near them. Not that he despised them for what they did. After all, they indeed tried to protect him, but he didn't want to know what they had done when they were on mission either. He only wanted to know them as Tsurara and Kurata; that was quite enough for him.

"Ha, not so far from the truth," Rikuo said with a weak smile. "That guy _is _a total NIGHTMARE," he turned to the smirking Sandaime and narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Well… Sandaime and Waka are so close, huh?" Tsurara giggled happily while filling Rikuo's bowl with white rice and then prepare his hot green tea.

"Where?" Rikuo deadpanned at the remark.

"Tsurara can see the chemistry between us, huh?" Rikuou was visibly pleased with that.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore," Rikuo sighed long in defeat. "_Itadakimasu_." He then began to eat as well.

On the way to get out of the Nura Gumi main house after changing into his school uniform again, he ran into one of the leaders from family alliances, Gyuuki Umewakamaru, the head of Gyuuki Gumi, Rikuou personal home tutor as well as the strongest alliance of Nura Gumi.

"Oh, Gyuuki-_ojisan_* (6), good morning," Rikuo bowed slightly in polite manner in front of the tan middle aged man with straight long jet-black hair. Part of his very soft looking hair fell in front of the right side his dandy handsome face, covering one of his amber almost red colored eyes.

Gyuuki was usually cold and aloof, and he was kind of scary because he always had this gruff serious expression, but Rikuo could see something deeper in him. A gentleness… a loyalty that wouldn't be deterred by anything… it was all in his eyes. Even though he was often expressionless, his eyes spoke his feelings in loud volume. Moreover, the color of his eyes was almost similar to Rikuou's… so he felt familiar with him when he looked at the older man pools of reddish amber.

"Rikuo? You're here again today," Gyuuki said with slightly raised eyebrows finding the young brown haired man there.

"Yeah, Rikuou… ah, Sandaime invited me to a party again last night," Rikuo scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sandaime forced you again to do all night party?" Gyuuki looked slightly displeased at the news.

"Well, can't be helped. It's tradition. Since tomorrow is a big day for him," Rikuo smiled again gently before he realized that he didn't have much more time to chat. "Ah, I have to go now. School is waiting. It's nice to see you, Gyuuki-ojisan. I'll see you again sometimes," he said before continuing his run to go home first before going to school.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haaah," Rikuo sighed while supporting his chin with both arms on his desk in the classroom at school.<p>

"Nura-kun, what's with the long sigh? Youngster should act full of spirit like a youngster supposed to be!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed with fiery eyes, full of vigor as always.

"Oh, Kiyotsugu-kun… It's nothing…. Just a problem at home…," Rikuo said while sighing more.

"Problem at home?" Kana suddenly interrupted and stood in front of this desk. "Something happened to Wakana-san?" she asked with worried look.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo, surprised by the sudden response, instantly sat straight before the girl. "Uh… it's not about my mom… it's…-"

_Crap! She doesn't know about Rikuou and my relationship with him! I have to be more careful with my mouth!_—his mind screamed in panicky.

"Uh, um… you know, boy's stuffs…," he continued while sweating profoundly.

"Boy's stuffs?" Kana tilted her head aside, looking a little bit confused, and Kiyotsugu looked surprised, like he just realized something.

"Ah!" The black haired boy stole Kana and Rikuo's attention instantly. "Do you know this school has seven horror stories?" and just like that, the supernatural-maniac changed the subject completely with a totally eager expression.

Both Kana and Rikuo's sweats dropped at that. Yet, Kana decided to entertain him. "What horror stories?" she asked with a chuckle.

"You know…," Kiyotsugu then glanced at Rikuo discreetly before making a gesture by raising his right thumb and winked at him as if saying _'I know what you're going through in puberty, my friend! Leave it to me to protect your shameful secret!'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_—Rikuo made a face at his friend indignantly. _Moreover, what's with the voice inside my head that sounds like Kiyotsugu's just now?_

Rikuo didn't know which was scary, he actually too good in reading Kiyotsugu's mind or he imagining Kiyotsugu talking inside his head. Both were disturbing.

"Hey, Rikuo's house is still there, right? At the top of the hill… that big, old, Japanese style house?" Jirou asked suddenly out of nowhere, surprising everyone, and of course shocking Rikuo most.

_What!_—Rikuo's face paled slightly.

"You're wrong! My house isn't even near that hill!" Rikuo quickly deflected that risky information. "Right, Kana-chan?"

Rikuo had to use a back-up for this. He didn't know where Jirou got the idea that the main house of Nura Gumi was Rikuo's home, but Rikuo had made sure to never be seen near the house except maybe when Rikuou invited him over.

But! Even when Rikuo had to go to the main house, he always hid his face with jumper or sunglasses, and he always used the difficult long humanly impossible way so as not to get followed. There was no way he could be identified that easily!

"That's right. Rikuo's house is near the Ukiyo-e central hospital. It's a small beautiful house beside the stairs that lead to the O-Inari temple, right?" Kana smiled, supporting Rikuo's answer.

_Thank god! Kana-chan remembers!_—Rikuo could hug and kiss the girl in joy and relief for her cooperation, but that would be really embarrassing, so he just smiled in relieved face at hearing it.

"Eh, really?" Jirou chuckled guiltily. "Sorry, it seems I've mistaken your house with someone else's." He seemed a little unconvinced while trying to remember something Rikuo didn't know what, but he couldn't let him because it would be really bad if it had something to do with the fact that Rikuo belonged to Nura Gumi.

_Time to deter everyone to another topic! _

"Oh yeah! What about that _not so_ new club Kiyotsugu wants to create again?" Rikuo then asked Kiyotsugu in the hope he would be responding with much-much needed spirit to force them all to entertain him and his crazy ideas.

"Nura-kun~! I'm impressed with your enthusiasm!" Kiyotsugu immediately held Rikuo's hand with sparkling shining eyes, looking completely excited with the prospect of the planning in creating Kiyojyuji Supernatural Investigation Club again.

"Jeez, Rikuo-kun! Don't remind him of that!" Saori came up to protest to Rikuo and Kiyotsugu at the same time. "We'd been doing him favor and joining his stupid club for three years! Do you actually believe we will do the same thing again this year?" she glared at Rikuo and pointed at Kiyotsugu with so much heat in her eyes that scared Rikuo a little.

An angry woman was always the scariest thing ever after all.

"Sa-Saori-chan…!" Natsumi tried to stop her making a scene, but it was completely futile as the opponent that had just been challenged responded to the bait.

"What are you saying Mika-kun? You'd also ENJOYED the club's activities for three years!" Kiyotsugu argued back with so much vehemence, not losing to her.

"Enjoy?" Saori made a disbelief expression. "You brought us to _dangerous _run down building to look for GHOSTS!" She then shouted indignantly.

"Well, where else would any ghost appear aside the abandoned old building?" Kiyotsugu rationalized that.

"Guh! Not only that, you actually forced us to break our curfew to visit a CEMETERY at night!" the blond girl shouted with more annoyance.

"Every productive activity always comes with a risk, right?" the black haired boy responded with completely cool remark.

"Productive…? You even made us saying crappy mantras to call POLTERGEIST! Who in this entire world in their right mind would do something as CRAZY as _that_! It's scary and dangerous!" Saori was panting when she finished her outburst.

There was a heavy silence in the class as Rikuo, Kana, Jirou and Natsumi could only look at the two with odd troubled expressions, totally confused of why this became such a huge problem between the two childhood friends.

Kiyotsugu then narrowed his eyes before breaking the silence. "Are you satisfied?" he asked Saori then, calmly.

Saori could only fall back to her seat. "Gaaah! You're so frustrating!" she scratched her head curtly in total irritation.

"Isn't it okay? If Saori-chan doesn't really want to join the club or wants to join other clubs, that will be okay too. The extracurricular activities aren't exactly a must do. You can choose whatever you want, right?" Kana said with a reassuring smile, trying to break their fight.

"That's right, Saori-chan. We can join other clubs if we want to," Natsumi said with a smile too, completely supporting Kana's opinion.

"I'm not complaining about the club, Natsumi-chan, Kana-chan. Truly, I love supernatural things as much as that freak," Saori pointed at Kiyotsugu who just yelled how rude she was. "It's just… he always do things so… so unbelievably hazardous and takes things too far! He's completely disregarding the safety protocol and just charges into the fire!"

"In other word… you're just worried about him, huh?" Rikuo, suddenly able to see where this quarrel was going, said while punching his own palm.

"Ah?" Kiyotsugu looked up in surprise while Saori turned a bit pink at that.

"Wa-wait! How come this becomes _that_!" Saori protested again with blushing face now.

"I see… so it's because you so care about me, Mika-kun…, and I can't actually see that. I fail as an observer," Kiyotsugu said while sighing in rather disappointed expression.

_Is he for real?_—Rikuo laughed with an odd face seeing Kiyotsugu's weird reaction. Normally he would question the girl's feeling, right?

"You! Just shut up!" Saori was getting redder and more embarrassed by the time Jirou spoke.

"So it's completely okay if we pay more attention to the preparation detail, right?"

Once in awhile even Jirou could say something useful as well.

"That's right. We will look for more information before visiting any dangerous place. And we will use extra precaution and discussion before charging in. We have right to refuse Kiyotsugu's methods of investigating and we will decide the next move with the major opinions, okay?" Rikuo said again, expanding Jirou's opinion.

"Well… as long as what we do aren't endangering ourselves…," Saori seemed satisfied with how Rikuo passed his idea.

Rikuo smiled. "How do you think of that, Kiyotsugu-kun?" He turned to Kiyotsugu now, who seemed thinking seriously.

"Then how do we investigate if we don't even go there?" the leader of the soon to be created club was mumbling lowly under his breath.

Well, it seemed what Kiyotsugu wanted for the 'investigate' definition was by witnessing the supernatural things with his own eyes. This would never work. Rikuo had to sigh at that. Well, he could try explaining what 'investigation' meant to the supernatural-otaku, but… it would take much more time.

"Anyway, we can start creating the club. Then we can decide what _mysteries _we will investigate, yes?" Rikuo decided it would be a good time to end their conversation and started eating lunch. He was hungry. And his mom already made a delicious bento for him.

_Eat first, think later!_—Rikuo decided as everyone agreed with him in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… to create a club we need at least five members, right? We already have Kiyotsugu-kun, Jirou-kun, Rikuo-kun and me. If Natsumi-chan and Saori-chan are joining too, then it's more than enough to submit the creating-club application to the school board and Executive Committee," Kana said with happy face.<p>

"I don't know you two always go home together," Jirou asked while following Rikuo and Kana who were still talking about creating the club.

"E-eh?" Rikuo blushed slightly nervous with the implication.

"We don't, Jirou-kun. Just sometimes," Kana said with a sweet smile, totally negating the idea.

_Of course… we're just childhood friends after all…—_Rikuo was crying inwardly at that.

Well, Rikuo used to have a crush on Kana, but they'd been friends for a long time now… it's hard to envision him dating her anymore. Probably because he didn't really want to go there? He was supposed to be interested in that 'sort of thing' as a teenage boy, but oddly, he didn't… or hadn't. He might be a late bloomer. Who knew?

Or… it could be because Rikuou always sexually harassed him. Rikuo was sort of afraid to have that kind of relationship with other people now because of the trauma?

_Curse you, Rikuou!_—Rikuo was pissed off again thinking about that half brother of him.

"I know!" Kiyotsugu who was unusually quiet the entire time after lunch earlier suddenly spoke, surprising the other three.

"What is it, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Rikuo asked with raised eyebrows.

"About the method of investigating the haunted area!" he shouted in an excited voice again.

"Kiyotsugu, you've been thinking about that since lunch?" Jirou looked at the taller boy in disbelief. Their club leader seemed the kind of person who could focus on one thing the entire time without being distracted by _anything _at all until he got the answer. That was a kinda scary in the strange way.

"Hear me, everyone! We can plant something like recorders to record the activities inside the haunted site and will observe it in other place! How does that sound?" Kiyotsugu opened his both arms aside smiled widely at his own brilliant idea.

"Oh…," Rikuo then realized he could totally expand that idea. "I've ever read that somewhere…. Supernatural activities sometimes can be seen and recorded using the right tools. A digital camera with night vision will do, but it will be better if we have something like temperature recorder," he continued, beginning to get excited as well.

"You're right, Nura-kun! I've also read that the spot where ghost appears will be colder than its surrounding! And where poltergeist happens, it will be warmer! So camera with temperature vision is also needed. And microphone to record the sound appearing in site, completed with sound system in our main base so we can hear it clearly later!" Kiyotsugu clenched his fists on front of his heart with really thrilled expression now.

"And we only have to visit the place in broad day light once to install the instruments, and let the tools do the rest while we're observing the tape from a monitor in the safer place! This is good! Saori and Natsumi will join us immediately after hearing this!" Rikuo said again with happy look as well. "It's actually a really brilliant idea, Kiyotsugu-kun! Awesome!" he continued while grinning widely at the black haired boy and Kiyotsugu grinned back joyously.

See, if it was being thought thoroughly, this club activity could be fun after all. Rikuo could already feel the rush of adrenalin in anticipation of it, but then…

"Um…," Jirou raised his right hand, letting both of the excited guys know that he was there and needed their attention right now. "How do we obtain such… many _expensive_ looking instruments?" the blond asked timidly.

"Ah~, Jirou… you're such a kill joy!" Rikuo protested as the reality of poor high school kids wouldn't be able to buy those things crashed in with Jirou's comment.

"Don't worry about expenses! That's why I have my family, right?" Kiyotsugu proudly presented himself as the benefactor of their activities later, as always.

"Problem solved!" Rikuo gave the taller boy and the now grinning blond boy high fives then.

"Boys," Kana chuckled at seeing all of the boys around her seemed really animated at the prospect of their club activities later.

After that they were still chatting happily while walking on the slightly unsafe neighborhood, when they ran into something really troublesome.

Kana was the first to notice. "Huh… what's that?" She narrowed her eyes and pointed in the far front, a few meters ahead.

"What?" Kiyotsugu, Jirou and Rikuo followed her line of sight and forefinger and saw them as well.

Some shady looking strangers with dangerous looking face were passing something on someone… some kids… probably middle schoolers, and with forceful method as well.

"What the hell is that?" Jirou set his horror look at the scene.

"Did they just choke them with some kind of weird powder?" Kiyotsugu also looked sick and pale.

"What should we do? We can't just run and let them get away with hurting kids like that," Kana said with awful scared expression.

_What are those bastards doing in Nura's territory!_—Rikuo also witnessed the horrible deed with mortification. They had to be stopped!

"Hey!" and without thinking, Rikuo already rand to them while yelling angrily at those terrible people. "You bastards! What do you think you're doing to those kids!"

"Nu-Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu, Kana and Jiro looked totally shocked that Rikuo would just call those scary guys like that and shifted their attention to him. Now they couldn't follow him because those guys would see them too and they'd get in a really nasty trouble.

"What is it… another middle schooler?" one of those guys, who seemed like the leader, said while staring down and sneering evilly at Rikuo who already arrived before them, alone.

"Let go of those kids! Do you know what the hell you're doing!" Rikuo shouted at them angrily, not really thinking that he put himself in danger with this. He was not only angry because the kids getting hurt but because he was worried as hell as well.

_This area is under the protection of Rikuou! And from all of evil things… he HATES drugs the most! He had ever beaten up drug dealer until the guy went into coma…! If these guys get caught by Nura's people here dealing drugs… especially to the KIDS… Rikuou will not think twice and kill them for sure!_

As much as Rikuo hated those guys either for their evil doings, he would hate it even more if Rikuou had to stain his hands with their blood. If he could chase those guys away, Rikuou didn't have to know and probably, Rikuo could save his half brother from killing.

All of the evil guys started laughing at Rikuo. "Did you guys hear what he said? Did we _know _what we're doing?" And they laughed harder at that, pissing Rikuo a lot.

"What's so funny! This is completely bad! Let those kids go and get the hell out of here at once!" Rikuo's face got paler because the passerby around the road started to look at them funnily and these people were completely making a commotion by shouting at them to go away.

_If this goes on… one of Nura's street spy will spot us for sure!_

"Kid… if you want some of our 'candies' you've got to pay first," one of the guys grabbed his collar and pulled Rikuo roughly.

"You don't understand, do you! This place is—!" But before Rikuo could say anything informative, a shadow fell upon them and an eerie chilling baritone voice was heard.

"I found you… drugs mice…!"

_Crap!_—Rikuo knew he was already too late.

"WHAT!" Those guys seemed really surprised when they were suddenly surrounded by people whom Rikuo knew as members of Nura Gumi. Kurotabou, Kubinashi, Aotabou, and three more Rikuo recognized as Neko Ryouta, Hihi Shouhei, and Sanba Kuromaru.

"How dare you running rampage in our family's territory…! You scumbags!" Kuromaru, a young man in early twentieth with short straight jet black hair and night black eyes roared in anger at the evil guys. His eyes were slightly covered by his long bangs, but he still appeared imposing.

_They're heeeere!_—Now Rikuo was officially panicking for real because there would be bloodbath on the road after this.

"It's them, right, Ryouta?" Shouhei, a cool looking teenager boy in red jumper with a really tall muscular body, hair in silver color with strands of red in the front and eyes in amber-reddish color asked the shorter man beside him.

"Yep, I'm sure. These guys are new in town. And they're making our neighborhood unsafe with their weird dangerous and deadly drugs," Ryouta, a young man with soft neck-length brown hair and light tangerine color eyes dressed like a waiter in a teashop, answered seriously.

"You've got guts trying to do your evil operation in our area without our permission…," Kubinashi said with a pissed look.

"Seems they want to die very painfully, _Sandaime_," Kurotabo spoke later while smirking evilly.

"Moreover, hurting little kids…! Unforgivable!" Aotabo growled as well.

"That's right…," and then there he was, the most important person of all of them, talking form above, standing on the wall with the hilt of his _bōken_ in his right hand, and the tip of it on his shoulder, looking completely regal and powerful. Long silver hair flowed elegantly as he jumped and landed on the ground between his men and those evil guys without even making any noise, just like ghost.

"If you want to bully people, bully someone on your own size. Seriously, hurting kids who will become the future of our country… moreover, using DRUGS I despise most…! You've got some nerves there…! State your Group's name, rats! I shall cut off your fingers and send them to your boss...!"

Nura Rikuou hissed furiously while drawing his wooden sword on the evil leader's neck. His eyes were so red as if they were blood on fire, face was so cold and impossibly inhuman that even Rikuo got a little bit scared seeing him.

Just like on cue, after the people from Nura Gumi appeared, all the passerby hurriedly ran away to hide, not wanting to have any to do with them.

"What's with this guys! Who the hell are you!" Surrounded by seven very intimidating people, the leader of the evil guys yelled rather panicked.

"How dare you talk to Sandaime like that! You insolent bastard!" Kuromaru was ready to bash the guy's head with his staff, but Rikuou stopped him. "Sandaime?"

"Let them feel the fear of being killed very slowly and painfully…! They're mine!" Rikuou smirked very evilly and Rikuo had to look away so as not to have to witness the brutal violence done by his half brother.

It was too late. Rikuo felt the dread gnawing at his heart at knowing that Rikuou would… those guys, but first he had to take those kids away so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Come on, let's go!" Riko pulled the middle schoolers who were quite stunned by the fight that was about to happen and probably was happening right now. "Don't look. They're dangerous." He then led them away to his friends place, or where they were hiding behind the dumpster.

"Rikuo-kun! That's so reckless of you!" Kana scolded him with teary worried eyes.

"Ienaga-kun is right! That's a crazy thing to do when you're just alone!" Kiyotsugu agreed with her, completely berating Rikuo for acting so thoughtless like that.

"You could have been killed!" Jiro shouted as well, sweating really badly, totally apprehensive.

"Yeah, I know… Sorry, but these kids were in danger. I can't just let them be preyed at like that," Rikuo said with a guilty look for worrying and scaring his friends like this.

"We should really call the police! That fight will end up with dead bodies!" Kiyotsugu said in panicky.

"That… that guy that just appeared… and those people as well, they're so brutal," Jirou said with trembling voice.

"Kyaaa! I don't want to see!" Kana covered her eyes in fright.

"Ssh, it's okay. We shouldn't make sound. They're not aware of us. Too focused on their own fight," Rikuo said while trying to block their sight from the fight happening there.

"Is he…, are they yakuza?" Jirou asked again with pale face.

"Maybe… but it's not our business. We already got the kids away from them. Let's just go. It's bad enough we encounter something like this. We shouldn't really get involved with those guys further," Rikuo said seriously.

"Y-yeah… going away sounds good enough for me," Kiyotsugu agreed.

"Okay, let's get going," Rikuo was about to reach for those middle kids again when he realized they were gone. "Huh? Where are the—!"

Rikuo completely dropped his jaw in shock when he saw those kids already out there once again, approaching Rikuou who apparently, while they were talking earlier, had already finished all those evil rats and now was standing more closely to where they hid. His face was still cold, expressionless and there was visible enemies' blood on his cheek and hands, while his men were _cleaning up_ the place.

_He does really look like a youkai!_—Rikuo really cried now, _literally, _totally scared himself.

"Oh no! Those kids are—!" Kana covered her mouth with both hands, face paling visibly.

"Nura-kun! They'll get beaten up too!" Kiyotsugu almost choked Rikuo neck, totally alarmed.

"Waah, what are they doing! Hieeee!" Jiro was already kneeling on the ground and covered his face in terror as well.

_What should I do…? Should I just yell at him not to touch those kids?_—Rikuo himself was in dilemma. He didn't want those kids to get hurt because after fighting, Rikuo remembered, his half brother could get too agitated and sometimes he would lash out unnecessarily.

Yet, if Rikuo just called out like that, Sandaime would spot him and would go to him, and then acted _really friendly_ with him, and his friend would find out about their nature of relationship. He couldn't let that happen as well!

Rikuo then saw those kids said "Thank you for saving us!" in unison while staring up at Rikuou despite looking rather scared. Rikuo could see their body slightly tremble.

Rikuou only looked down at those kids with unreadable expression.

_Crap! There's no time!_—Rikuo was mortified when Rikuou reached out his hands to those kids.

"WAI—," and he was already in the process of yelling out and running out to the scene when the silver haired Sandaime just ruffled those kids' hair. Immediately, after seeing that, Rikuo tripped his own feet and fell down face first to the asphalted road, surprising all his friends, as well as the Sandaime and those kids.

"Ri… Riku?" Rikuou called him with wide eyes, sweat dropping slightly at the clumsiness of his half brother's nature.

_Daaaaamn! I was tricked! Curse his expressionless face!_—Rikuo was very annoyed that he could get fooled that easily. It was so damn HARD reading that guy's expression!

However, it didn't make any sense at all! Rikuou wouldn't ruffle those kids' hair! He wasn't that kind of person! He was cold and cruel and uncaring about other people and more so for kids! Rikuou _hated_ kids. He said so last time Rikuo saw him dealing with one!

_What the hell just happened! Since when does Rikuou become like this!_—Rikuo couldn't help sweating at the fact that Rikuo could get friendly with kids of all people.

"_Nii-chan _(7), a-are you okay?" One of the kids asked while helping Rikuo stand.

"Y-yeah," Rikuo didn't dare look at his half brother.

"Umm… thanks for standing up for us earlier," the other kids said with smiling grateful smiles.

"That's right, Riku. You're quite a hero back there," Rikuou said with a wide mischievous grin on his face, his both hands still ruffling two kid's hair. He looked totally thrilled at his half brother's heroic act even though Rikuou knew he wouldn't be able to defeat them all by himself.

"Y-you…," Rikuo gulped slightly, "Tell me you didn't… those drug rats…," he asked quietly and carefully, still worried about it.

"What, killing them? Of course not. We're not like that anymore, you know. That's in Grandpa and Dad's Era. We're just like business men now. We beating the troublemakers up until half dead and then bring them to police station like always to protect our neighborhood was just part of the job, protecting business. Aren't you the one who said it would be nice to help our government officer sometimes?" Rikuou smirked now, looking totally cool and amazing.

"Oooh! Nii-chan so cool!" and it seemed Rikuou had dazzled those kids in front of him. They looked worshiping him that instant as if he were a superhero.

_W-who is this guy and what has he done to my brother!_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking if his brother had been nuts… or he had been possessed by alien.

"Rikuo-kun?"

And now things got even more complicated because Kana decided to come out as well, thinking that Rikuo was in trouble.

_CRAP! I forgot about them!_—Rikuo panicked again as one by one his friends came out from their hiding place.

"Who are…," Rikuou stopped his words as he saw the uniform. He was silent while looking at Rikuo's panicked horrified sweating face and then to those three high schoolers in front of him.

_No! NO Rikuou! Please don't call my name and blow my identity in front of my friends!_—Rikuo couldn't help glaring dreadfully at Rikuou and prayed to every deity around that his half brother could read his mind.

But it seemed, even though Rikuou could, he still would make this Rikuo's personal hell by smirking knowingly at him.

_NOOOOO! He's totally going to blow it!_—Rikuo already shut his eyes in extreme anxiety.

"Your friends, huh?" Rikuou asked teasingly.

"Rikuo-kun… you know this person?" Kana asked with a bead of sweat on her cheek, still looking worried and scared.

"N-no way! I… I only make sure that the kids would be okay! I don't know him," Rikuo said hurriedly while placing his body facing Rikuou and back on his friends instinctively, not wanting them to get too close to the man in front of him.

Rikuo didn't know what possessed him to do that, but then he felt something squeeze hard inside his chest as he saw Rikuou's expression in that instant. His half brother widened his eyes for a moment before his face reverted back to teasing again.

"That's right. There's no way a guy as honorable as me know this wimp," Rikuou smirked confidently.

_Ah… what was that… just now…?_—Rikuo couldn't help wondering. It happened so fast, he didn't think the others noticed but… impossible.

_He looks… hurt?_

But then Rikuo realized that he was just called a wimp by Rikuou. "Huh, who are you calling a wimp! How rude!" Rikuo shouted at him in annoyance now, momentarily forgetting what he had thought the moment before.

_Thank god… Rikuou played along and didn't blow it…_—Rikuo sighed slightly in relief as he realized that he was safe now.

Rikuou laughed out loud at that. "Ha, whatever; I'm done here. I expect all of you will just shut up about it after this right?" Rikuou asked with attractive, positive and slightly nerve-racking smile that everyone, even Rikuo had to nod in agreement.

"Well, you indeed save us, so… okay," Rikuo said, slightly pouting, still completely annoyed.

"Go home, kids. Don't take this route another time. This place is a little risky lately," Rikuou turned his back and waved at them as he walked away elegantly while his dark blue _hakama (8)_ was fluttering, following his graceful movement.

"T-… that surprised me…," Jirou who was silent the entire time because he was still scared now fell down on his butt quite weakly.

"Y-yeah… surprisingly… he's not a bad guy…," Kiyotsugu was holding his still thumping chest, relieved as well.

"Up close… he's not that scary," Kana said with a dazed expression, still staring at the retreating figure.

"No, he's definitely a bad guy! Believe me! You shouldn't get too close to him!" Rikuo was sensing an impending doom that his friends started to idolize his half brother. A dreadful feeling once again gnawed inside his heart. He wouldn't be able to protect his identity if these people wanted to know more about Rikuou. "Look, guys… he's a yakuza. We really, _really_ shouldn't get involved with him," he said with finality.

"I guess you're right…," Kana said with guilty smile. "But… those guys from his family… all of them are handsome, huh?" she grinned at that.

"Now that you mention it, indeed, Ienaga-kun, those men led by that silver haired superhero are all pretty faces… well, except one, but still…," Kiyotsugu also noticed it.

_Handsome? Superhero? Pretty faces?_—Rikuo was shocked.

"Yeah, they're more like a bunch of models, their appearance that is," Jirou said with a little jealous smile.

_Models?_—Now Rikuo slam his own head on the wall. His friends were really carefree! It was yakuza family they were talking about, damn it! If they could this be lenient towards those guys after that kind of brutal event, maybe they would just dismiss his real connection with the yakuza family?

As soon as the hope rose, it was shot down a second later. "But still… they're yakuza. That's just too scary, right?" Kana said with a sheepish smile.

"Totally," Kiyotsugu agreed.

"Definitely," Jirou supported fully.

"Hahaha…," Rikuo laughed oddly, crying inwardly again in disappointment. That was an impossible hope after all. "Now… let's just go home. I'm tired," he said then. "You too, kids. Go home, and no side trip anywhere, okay?" he told the younger boys considerably.

"Okay," all of them said in unison as well.

"See you tomorrow at school, Nura-kun!"

"See you, Rikuo."

"Bye-bye, Rikuo-kun."

"Bye…!" Rikuo waved at them before he turned on the alley that led him to his mother's house.

While walking on the road home, he couldn't help thinking about the event earlier. That Rikuou actually helped him covering his identity was beyond him because they guy really liked harassing him and making him miserable. But, then….

Rikuo remembered Rikuou's face when he denied knowing him in front of his friends. His expression was so alien. It was strange and disturbing.

Well, Rikuo couldn't let his friends know that he had a yakuza family, right? Since they were just civilians, being acquaintances of yakuza family would endanger their life, right?

RIGHT?

However, even though Rikuo knew he shouldn't dwell on this further for that logical reason alone, he couldn't help thinking about it. He kept feeling… guilty for some reason.

Rikuou made that kind of expression because of him… Rikuo really didn't like it for some reason. His half brother was always confident, mischievous and imposing, that expression didn't suit him at all in the slightest even though he only had it for the strings of a second.

"Damn it!" Rikuo turned his body 180 degrees of his former destination. He had an urgent work to do first.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, crap… putting this thing in order really did take time…!" Rikuo was running to the main house of Nura Gumi now. It was almost midnight. The party inside the house should be at its peak because just for thirty more minutes… Rikuou would be official as Sandaime of the Nura Gumi.<p>

Yep, it was a tradition in Nura Gumi. A person that was pointed to be a leader in the family was tested as probationary leader for a year before he became official head. Those times were the most vulnerable time in the family because the pointed leader would be subjected to any problems and dangers that came along with the leader's responsibility. Many opposition groups in the family would attempt to drag him down or many would be mean enough to create problems for him. Though, Rikuou had already earned everyone's respects and admiration in the Nura Gumi's people, the heads of families alliances were in different league.

Rikuou had worked hard for a year to please all of them with his leadership skill, helped by the entire Nura Gumi of course, and Gyuuki who had become the most trusted teacher for him.

Rikuou was pointed exactly a year ago this night. And beyond midnight, the test would be over and it would be Rikuou's victory. And these parties… three days before the big days were usually spent in these pre-celebration pasties.

Rikuo came to the main house and was immediately welcomed by everyone.

"Waka! You came!" Kurotabo, had been slightly drunk, hugged the chocolate haired boy happily.

"Of course, Kuro-nii. It would be rude not to. It's facing Rikuou's big day after all," Rikuo said with a grin on his face.

"Waka! It's so nice to see you!" Kubinashi also came along and hugged him for a moment before releasing him again. "We're very sorry for scaring you and your friends earlier. We just got so angry that that newbie family tried to mess with ours," he continued with a huff.

"Oh right… what's with those guys anyway? They attacked kids you know. That's so not like yakuza at all, more like hooligans," Rikuo saw it strange. Even yakuza had ethical code that shouldn't be broken. Those guys earlier… they broke so many codes at once.

"They're from Kyuuso Family. Those scumbags had decided to worm their way into our territory a few days after Nidaime passed, when our family's security was still unstable. They circulated some kind of weird drugs that got people crazy and lower their inhibitions and logical sense to the lowest level that people could turn so brutal and without the slightest conscience could kill other people or commit suicide," Kurotabou, in his drunken daze and arms still around Rikuo's shoulders, said with awful, hateful expression.

"They didn't target specific ages. That's why it was so hard to track them down to the source. Ryouta and his gang had gone undercover in the pleasure district to look for information and finally, we found the enough evidence that the mastermind of the family circulating that evil-very nasty drugs was from Kyuuso. Sandaime interrogate those people we caught earlier and prepared those proofs that will send those guys from Kyuuso down the hill and off the street. He made sure every family in central Japan will hunt them down if they escape from behind bars." Kubinashi continued the report dutifully, as if he were reporting the leader.

"I see… all of you have worked hard, huh. Great job, everyone," Rikuo smiled sweetly and cheerily at them both. Those guys were so reliable. He could feel relieved now since there were so many securities around the street.

"No, no, it's all Sandaime's plan. After the incident with that drug dealer six months ago, you know… and Waka got so angry at him for being so thoughtless and brainless for endangering the entire family doing what he did, he began to discuss more things with us and trust us a little bit more. Sandaime really took your words into his heart, and he didn't want to disappoint you anymore, that's why… he was patient enough to tune down his anger and investigated things first before acting," Kubinasi said with a pleased smile.

"Sandaime is sooo cool when he acts so diligently!" Kurotabou slurred dreamily in the background and Rikuou and Kubinashi's sweat dropped at that.

"Hahaha…," Rikuo laughed a little in amusement observing those drunken people in the main hall before he realized that Rikuou wasn't there. "Huh…, where's the guest of honor?" he asked, looking around, but still couldn't find his half brother.

"Ah… he retreated early," Kubinasi said.

"Eeh!" Rikuo was honestly shocked at that. That party whore retreated early from his biggest day party? The world would end soon.

"Yes, he said he was quite tired after the earlier event. It seems he has something in his mind, but he just wanted to drink quietly in the back, rest and sleep," Kubinashi said.

"He's in the back, huh? I'll go look for him first," Rikuo said before walking down the hall.

The backroom was actually a tea ceremony room. It wasn't used often but the wall was thicker there, and it was quite convenient if someone wanted to hide from the crowd and had a peaceful moment. The patio had a direct view of the biggest Sakura tree in the backyard, and at the night of a full moon, it was quite a sight to behold and enjoy.

Rikuo found Rikuou drinking from his sake bottle on the branch of the Sakura tree while staring peacefully at the town night scenery. He remembered that his half brother really liked high place. He had ever said that seeing form above eased his worry, because from high place you could see all of the problems so clearly that the answers were already there and he had only to find them accordingly.

"What's the guest of honor doing in a place like this instead of the party?" Rikuo asked loudly before walking down near the tree, looking up at his beautiful gorgeous brother from below.

Rikuou put down his sake bottle and looked down at the intruder of his peaceful rest. "Riku… I thought you wouldn't come here today," he said with raised eyebrows, looking quite surprised seeing him there.

"No way… it's your big day tomorrow, ah… I mean… ten minutes from now," Rikuo grinned at Rikuou widely. "Come down here and accompany me for a drink, Sandaime," he continued with a pleased happy smile.

Rikuou looked stunned for a moment before smirking as well. "Ha, kids shouldn't drink sake."

"I don't want to be told that by _you_ of all people," Rikuo deadpanned now, and the guy up on the tree chuckled humorously.

"Fine, just a moment, _Princess_," Rikuou said before he steadied himself and jumped down to the ground, soundless as always while Rikuo pouted slightly for being called a woman by him.

Yet, he couldn't help this one thing. "How did you do that?" Rikuo wondered out loud.

"Do what?" While Rikuou just raised one of his eyebrows in inquiry.

"That," Rikuo pointed at his feet. "You always jump around and move without sound. It's rather creepy, like you're not human, but totally awesome as well," he said with amazed look.

Both were walking to the patio when Rikuou laughed slightly. "When you're born and _raised_ inside this kind of family, you'll learn it will be really useful to erase your presence and sneak up on people sometimes," Rikuou said with a cocky grin. "It's just because I'm used to it. Nothing really important," he continued while sitting on the wooden floor.

"Really?" Rikuo also sat down beside him and took his own sake cup before pouring some of the warm liquid on it. "Cheers," he said before he tossed with his half brother's bottle and drank quickly. "Ugh… This stuff tastes awful as always," he cringed at the burning taste. He never enjoyed drinking the alcoholic beverage.

"And you're just a light weight as always as well," Rikuou said, chuckling at the funny face Rikuo made. He looked like swallowing down a cockroach or something.

"Shut up. I will never become a drinker. Ever," Rikuo pledged out loud and put his cup down.

They were in comfortable silence after that, enjoying each other company and the cool breeze of spring night for awhile before Rikuo remembered.

"Oh yeah… there's something I want to give you," Rikuo said while fishing out his pocket, and then brought it up. "Here," he offered a small box warped in sparkling ruby colored paper.

"What is this?" Rikuou took it from Rikuo's hand.

"Open it," Rikuo said.

Rikuou looked puzzled for a moment before taking off the warping paper. Then, he slowly opened the soft red filament box to be met with a very nice antique looking round pocket watch in sparkling golden color with an emblem of 'Nura' character carved on top of the cover.

"Ah, just right on time," Rikuo looked at his own watch. "Midnight just passed. Congratulation for officially becoming Nura Gumi Sandaime, Rikuou," he then looked up at his half brother, smiling softly and genuinely happy for him who looked widening his eyes totally speechless at this.

"This… this is…," Rikuou's hand slightly trembled as he caressed the soft surface of the golden watch.

"You always want one, right? Just like Dad's when he became the head… well, not as expensive as his, but I tried to make it little by little in that antique shop I've been helping out for four years now. The owner taught me to choose the right spare parts and to engrave the letters on the metal. He also taught me to put the parts in right order to make the clock works. It's my best work so far…," Rikuo said while grinning sheepishly, a little bit embarrassed.

"It's… it's custom made… by yourself?" Rikuou looked up from the watch to Rikuo in total disbelief.

"Yeah, you like it? I even put your name in the back," Rikuo then reached the pocket watch on Rikuou's hand to turn it over, and the Sandaime saw the engraving letters of his name and a line of supporting words:

'_Don't lose, Nura Rikuou!'_

"Heheh, I got a lot of trouble in choosing the words with limited space, but it came out alright, don't you think?" Rikuo ran his delicate forefinger on the engraved letters and Rikuou couldn't help noticing the small cut wounds here and there on Rikuo's hand.

Rikuou silently touched the cuts.

"Ah, these… They're nothing. Just an occupational hazard," Rikuo grinned happily at him and a second later, suddenly Rikuou pounced at him without warning.

"Whoah!" Rikuo's body had been pushed backward when he blinked in confusion, and when he came to it he had already had his both arms full of Rikuou who hugged his body so tightly his chest hurt.

"E-eh, wait a—, Rikuou!" Rikuo was really surprised and caught off guard that he couldn't resist when Rikuo pushed him further until his back hit the floor. "Wait a sec—! I didn't mean it can turn into something like—!" He was honestly panicked that he was attacked again. He was about to struggle when he heard his brother low whispers.

"Thank you…, thank you so much, Riku…. I'll treasure it always…."

Rikuou's voice was trembling a bit and Rikuo could feel his warm breath on his neck. His body felt weak suddenly and he couldn't start his initial struggle. Maybe it was the sake. It had to be. If not, he wouldn't feel like this. His face felt hot and had to be slightly red from embarrassment and slowly… so slowly… his hands and arms moved on their own accord to envelope Rikuou back.

"Stupid… it's just normal. You've worked hard for this position in a year. Many things happened… with or without me knowing, you've become the rightful splendid holder of Nura Gumi's Sandaime title. Giving you something in return has always been in my mind right from the start when I give my rights as an heir to you. I've… asked you to do something that was originally my responsibilities. I put you in this mess… this is just a little gratitude for that…."

Rikuo also became much more honest than he wanted to be. The alcohol was lowering his inhibition, apparently. He really was a light weight, just like Rikuou said. He even went as far as caressing Rikuou's back and hair gently.

"That's really cunning of you, Riku," Rikuou mumbled as he slowly released his hug and stared down at Rikuo with glassed crimson eyes, troubled look in his expression. "Why are you tempting me like this… without having any intention to return my feelings?" he asked while stroking Rikuo's soft bangs away from his face.

"What are you saying? I care about you as much as you care about me," Rikuo said still with gentle smile. He couldn't believe that he could act this calmly while being pinned down by Rikuou on the floor. The usual Rikuo would have been freaking out about now.

"Yeah, well… but that's not what I meant. I'm asking you to be _mine_, Riku… mine and mine only…," Rikuou said while leaning his face much closer to him again, and Rikuo was tempted to let his half brother have his way. However, before it went further and crossed the line, Rikuo's sense kicked in and he raised one of his hands to cover Rikuou's crimson eyes.

"Um… what are you doing?" Rikuou asked, sweat dropping.

"It won't go anywhere, Rikuou," Rikuo said with a solemn sigh. "We're brothers," he reasoned.

"So if I'm not your brother, you will?" Rikuou took Rikuo's hand away from his eyes so he could see the shorter boy's expression.

"Fortunately, we _are _brothers, and share a half of the same blood," Rikuo had already looked away from Rikuou's serious expression, he could feel himself blushing again and his heart also thump so loudly, Rikuou must have been able to hear and feel it too. "But… not really because of that. It's because I'm human, Rikuou, not a possession. You can't… possess someone entirely. You understand that… right?" He looked at Rikuou's eyes again and touched the paler boy's cheek softly. Sometimes… he also hated how reasonable he was.

"Not fair…!" Rikuou then mumbled in exasperation. "You… you can speak so sensibly like that while making the cutest expression ever!" he continued while hugging the slender boy again tightly.

"There, there…, you can depend on me for a little bit. When you're tired… or just need someone to lend you a shoulder, I'll be there for you, Rikuou. After all… we are family," he kissed Rikuo's hair with a smile of an older brother. Yes, they could only have this kind of platonic, brotherly affection toward each other. No more… but absolutely no less.

_Because…_

"Noisy… You really should just stay in the main house with me…," Rikuou sulked, still not releasing his hug from Rikuo's body.

Rikuo chuckled at the impossible wish. "Not a chance," he declined it on spot as always of course.

_Because Rikuou, I…_

"Why?" Rikuou asked again more somberly now.

"Hm… because I have a life outside Yakuza world of course…," Rikuo said while closing his eyes slightly. "Hey… maybe sometimes you have to feel it to… living… as an ordinary… civilian…," he yawned slightly feeling pretty tired all of sudden.

_I… actually…_

"Then who will lead the family if I do that, stupid brother?" Rikuou asked with a huff.

"Ah, you're right…," Rikuo chuckled slightly again at that, realizing the error of his sleepy alcohol induced brain. "Oh yeah, earlier… I want to thank you for saving me and those kids… and… for protecting my secret… in front of my friends…," he added slowly, remembering the surprisingly bittersweet event. "I feel bad… that I have to deny… knowing you… in front of them…. Sorry… and… I want you to know…," he whispered now… his consciousness was fading.

_Since a long time ago, I…._

"To know what…?" Rikuou's voice was getting far and he didn't know if he really said what he thought he said or he just thought about.

"_I've… always loved you…."_

By the time he realized it, Rikuo was already drowned inside his peaceful slumber.

Rikuou stared at his sleeping half brother underneath him and smiled gently as well. "I know… because I've also fallen for you… since that day… ten years ago…," he spoke lowly in soft whisper before closing their small gap with a tender kiss on Rikuo's pink kissable lips….

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Futon**_**: **Japanese traditional style bed, made of soft mattress and thick blanket that are easy to fold and move around.

**2)**_**Obi**_**: **a kind of thin, small, long clothing to tie the waist part of a yukata or a kimono to hold it up on the body.

**3)**_**Nidaime**_**: **the 'second generation'.

**4)**_**-sama**_**: **honorable suffix to call to someone who has higher social status than the one calling.

**5)**_**Itadakimasu: **_literally meaning 'I accept'. It's an expression commonly said before eating that apparently, in Shinto belief it's a prayer for the life that's sacrificed for the continuation of the eater's life. In complete phrase, it means: 'I accept the life of things sacrificed for me to be a part of me and continue living inside me.' It's a very good prayer ^_^

**6)**_**Ojisan**_**: **literally meaning 'uncle'. To call a man who's a lot older than the caller or to call the younger brother of the caller's father.

**7)**_**Nii-chan**_**: **from the full word '_Onīsan_', meaning older brother. It's the way you call an older brother or just plainly an older boy or older young man. Usually used only in family, but sometimes kids use this to call any older young male person as well as long as their ages aren't too far apart.

**8)**_**Hakama**_**: **formal male kimono.

**About the * inside the story: **If you are wondering what that star means, I'll explain it here. Just ignore it if you don't really want to know. Here, Rikuo called Kurotabou, Kubinasi, Kejourou and Gyuuki with suffix –nii, –san, and –ojisan. As a young boss, it's actually uncommon to call people with lesser social status using any suffix, but Rikuo here was raised by Wakana to be polite toward older people, so he can't really cease the habit away.

Oh yes, I also want to apologize for the slight mistake I made in the prolog. Gyuuki's name is pronounced _Gyūki_, it should be written with double 'u', but I just wrote it one because I only copied the source of my research without cross-checking it with the other site. Sorry. And the place where the Nura Gumi HQ is also different. That was deliberate. I want them in Chubu Region, near Nagoya, and not in Kanto near Tokyo because that has something to do with the plot.

Well then, this is the end of first chapter. Heheh, when I realized it, the word-count already exploded. I hope you like a long chapter. If it's too difficult to read, tell me. I'll divide it into two chapters. Anyway, I still need your opinion guys. I know you want to comment ^_^. And I'm extremely happy reading your comments. Oh, and from now on you can count on me updating this story every Saturday or Sunday. Once a week guys, once a week I'll bring you new chapter.

Okay, I think this is it for now. See you in next chapter XD.


	3. Chapter 2: My Dance, Your Flower

**Disclaimer: As always, Nuramago isn't mine. If it is, Rikuou and Rikuo will be able to separate their bodies and do lovey-dovey things together XD**

**Warning: **_AU, foul language, slight oOC-ness, hints of yaoincest_

**A/N: NEWS! **Readers, I decided to make this into a series with some separate stories that connect indirectly to this fic. Some unexplained things inside this fic will be explained in those stories ^_^. If you're interested, I already posted a special story called **'Chocolate Kisses' **that features Rikuou and Rikuo as a child. Their first meeting and Rikuou's last line in chapter 1 was explained in that story.

Okay, I guess that will be enough for news. Now, another chapter of this fic for you~ XD Hope you enjoy reading~~~.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**My Dance, Your Flower**_

* * *

><p>This Sunday morning, Nura Gumi household was very busy since dawn.<p>

"Has the catering arrived yet?" Kino, already looking worked up, asked the guys guarding the front gate.

"Sorry, Kino-neesan, they're not here yet," one of the guys said with uneasy look.

"Jeez… at a time like this…!" Kino looked totally pissed off.

"Kino-neesama! We really should ask for a help from the branch families~. The number of people coming will be too many. We don't have enough chairs and tables!" Sanba Asami, Kuromaru's little sister, a girl with straight shoulder length black hair and black eyes wearing glasses, said with desperate look.

"Aw~, but we already ordered from the rental to cover them all!" Kino said, looking slightly distressed.

"It's impossible! We need chairs for more than five hundreds! The rental can't cover them all!" Asami said again, bewildered.

"Kino-nee, for the last part of the first song dancing…," Tsurara pulled Kino's kimono sleeve and asked her about her part in the dance she and Kino would perform later as the last part of maturity ritual.

"Ah! I can't do everything at the same time! I'm not good at multitasking, you know!" Kino cried desperately as well now.

"It's very peaceful huh…," Kurotabou said while drinking his tea under the Sakura tree.

"It is…," Kubinasi nodded while smiling languidly beside him.

"You two _cows_ over there!" Kino shouted at the guys while glaring at them demonically. "How dare you laze around when we're so busy like this…! If you're so idle, go pick up the catering now!" she roared like an angry lioness now.

"Ah, yes Mam! We're sorry~!" Both the blond and the black haired men then scrammed away from the yard with panicked expressions.

"Jeez~, those useless guys…!" Kino grumbled in total annoyance before she turned her attention to Tsurara and guided her inside the house to show her the right move for their dancing.

"It's so hectic…," Rikuo stated with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek while he was painting the congratulatory letters on a big fabric of white banner to hang on the roof.

"Waka~, are you done yet with the banner?" Kurata asked from on top of the rooftop.

"A little bit more, Kurata! Why don't you put on the emblem-flags first while you're waiting?" Rikuo suggested loudly from below and Kurata agreed to do that while Rikuo was finishing the banner.

"Why are you helping everyone around since a blind morning time, Riku?" Rikuou strolled outside from the house while yawning slightly, still looking very sleepy.

"That's fine. I like helping people," Rikuo said while continuing his drawing seriously, not turning his face at Rikuou at all.

Well, actually, Rikuo vaguely remembered what happened last night, so… he didn't want to face Rikuou right now. He honestly couldn't believe that he had said _those things_ to Rikuou… and in that kind of position as well…!

_Kaaah! Remembering it again makes me blush! So embarrassing!_—Rikuou thought austerely, trying very hard not to start blushing furiously like a boiled shrimp. _Stupid sake! I swear I'll never drink again!_

On the other hand, Rikuou seemed enjoying what he saw as he noticed the faint pink flush on the shorter, slightly tanner boy in front of him. Rikuo was indeed very cute when he was shy. Well, he looked even cuter when he was crying though. Rikuou really did love teasing his half brother around.

"Ah~, and we were just having a very good time _sleeping together_ as well…," Rikuou said while grinning victoriously at the innuendo in his words as Rikuo made a mistake in his letter-drawing just in time with his statement.

"W-what the hell are you saying! We're just sleeping! Don't say something that can create a misunderstanding like that!" Rikuo threw the brush at Rikuou while yelling loudly, face completely red in embarrassment.

Rikuou chuckled heartily at that. "And I just dreamt something really funny too!" he said with a really pleased look.

"I bet it's a useless dream," Rikuo bit while spitting out his tongue at Rikuou before turning back to his banner.

Rikuou stared at Rikuo's back, silently watching how Rikuo's face scrunched up in concentration before he suddenly spoke again. "I dreamt about us when we were kids."

"We _are_ still kids, even now," Rikuo huffed as he made a stroke to cover his earlier mistake after brushing the last vacant area in the outer line of a letter.

"Yeah… but it was ten years ago," Rikuou said while looking afar, "-and the promise we made that time."

Rikuo stopped his brushing and turned to look at Rikuou, frowning slightly, "What promise?" He didn't recall any promise that could make him mellow like his brother was.

Rikuou looked surprised then. "You don't remember?" His face turned slightly indignant, like what he had heard was something unacceptable.

"What I recall about _you_ when we were younger… was that you loved teasing me too much!" Rikuo pointed his forefinger at Rikuou accusingly.

"Well, that I can't deny… you're the cutest when you're in desperation and distress, and I just love seeing your miserable expression," Rikuou said while putting his hand on his chin, remembering. "Ah, that was a good time…," he continued while sighing happily.

"You-sadist!" Rikuo said curtly at him in complete annoyance before concentrating back on his work. He wouldn't get anything done if his brother constantly bothered him like this.

And, it seemed Rikuou hadn't finished his teasing because Rikuo's shoulders felt heavy so suddenly as the taller paler longer-haired guy behind him put his arms there without warning, circling him tightly, surprising him.

"Gaaah! Let go! It's HOT, damn it!" Rikuo struggled to release himself from his half-brother's clutch.

"Oh, it _is _hot indeed~. Not a chance," Rikuou just chuckled and grinned at his deliberate innuendo again, even holding Rikuo's body closer to his own.

"I'm working, you know!" protested the sandy haired boy vehemently.

"That's fine just like that. Now, come back with me inside, Riku. I'll jog your memory of our promise," Rikuou whispered near Rikuo's right ear with his sexy voice before nipping at the tip playfully.

"GYAAA!" Rikuo's shrieked very _manly_, face blowing up again in several sheds of red because of the shock. "You—! Stop harassing meee!" he yelled deafeningly, very mad and embarrassed that everyone who was bustling around inside the yard preparing the event was looking at Rikuo with sympathy.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jeez, that insolent brat…! Why does he have to always, always, alwa~ys embarrass me like that…?" Rikuo muttered fumingly, still with red blushing face as he went back inside the house to look for some additional tools in the storage, to hang the banner later.<p>

Rikuo touched his right earlobe that was bitten by his half brother while walking. He could still feel the shiver he got from just hearing Rikuou's deep voice so close and feeling his breath on his skin. It gave him Goosebumps just remembering it. However, he was also slightly confused of why he didn't feel it creepy. It just bothered him, but not in unpleasant way. It might be just because he was used to it by now.

Yeah, Rikuou did that, teasing him to the breaking point, all the time, so Rikuo got used to it eventually.

When Rikuo passed up the usually empty room beside the storage, he saw Tsurara and Kino practicing the Maturity Dance there. He smiled at them even though they didn't see him. Tsurara had worked for months to do this job. She looked so worked up.

Rikuo was taking some ropes, new nails and more hammers into his hands when he heard the crash and a painful yelp from the next room. He quickly put down his tools and went to look. When he arrived, he saw Tsurara on the floor holding her ankle in painful expression while Kino was fussing over her.

"What happened?" Rikuo was concerned. Tsurara looked flushed and sweating probably from the exertion of the practice.

"She tripped on the last step and fell," Kino explained with worried look as well.

"A-are you okay, Tsurara?" Rikuo approached them and offered his hand to the long haired girl on the floor. "Can you stand up?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry for being so clumsy," Tsurara said, blushing, while accepting the offered hand, looking a bit sheepish and grateful.

"It's okay. The last step is always tricky. I remembered I had to put some mattresses around so as not to hurt myself when I fell learning it," Rikuo grinned reassuringly, understanding it. He had learned the steps from his mom when he was twelve. Well, he was forced to learn though. She said it could be useful someday, so he did.

"_Waka_…," Tsurara smiled appreciatively at that while standing up slowly.

"Do your best, Tsurara," Rikuo smiled at her too, fondly.

"Yes!" Tsurara was sparkling with happiness, but then her expression turned drastically as she put her weight on her left foot. "Ow!" She would have fallen again if Kino hadn't supported her.

"Tsurara-chan?" Kino looked really worried now.

"What's—oh!" Suddenly Rikuo knew what happened. He kneeled on one leg and inspected Tsurara's left foot. "You twisted your ankle!" he saw the swell on Tsurara's ankle. It looked really hurt. "It doesn't look good. Let's bring her to her room and put some ice to that," he continued while looking at Tsurara whimpering in pain concernedly.

They helped Tsurara to her room and Kino went to fetch an icepack.

"You okay?" Rikuo asked worriedly. Tsurara's face was contorted in pain. It had to hurt like hell.

"I-I'm okay…," Tsurara said while forcing herself to smile. It was clearly she wasn't okay at all. She was sweating profoundly and her face was paler, worrying Rikuo even more.

"The ice's here. Oh, and I bring Zen-sama as well since he has come," Kino opened the door and entered with an icepack in one hand and a spiky haired dark silver blond guy in the name of Yakushi Zen's hand in the other.

"Jeez, and I was supposed to be a guest today," Zen said with bored annoyed look.

"Zen-nii!" Rikuo perked up seeing the older man.

Yakushi Zen was Rikuo and Rikuou's childhood friend. Well, he was friends with Rikuou first since Zen was the heir of Yakushi Gumi, one of Nura Gumi's alliance families. He often came to the main house with his dad when he was little and then would play with Rikuou when his father was doing business with Rihan. Rikuo met him at summer festival when he was seven.

Zen was very nice to Rikuo and always stood up for him when Rikuou was in the mood of bullying him. Well, sometimes, Zen also liked teasing Rikuo though, but not as bad as Rikuou.

Zen's family, Yakushi, was famous for their medical and pharmaceutical products, and Zen himself was studying at medical faculty at Nagoya University to become a doctor. Even though they were Yakuza, their business was surprisingly legit unlike the other Yakuza families. They weren't very strong in combat or expanding territory, but their financial back up was the best among other families. Under the name Nura Gumi, their power was solid. In exchange of Nura Gumi's protection, they supported them in health and finance.

"Yah, Rikuo! It's been awhile," Zen said with a grin.

"Yeah, how are you doing, Zen-nii?" Rikuo smiled back at him cheerily while making a space for him to sit beside him, and the older man complied.

"It's good. I never feel this healthy before," Zen laughed slightly at his own joke.

Yep, Zen's body was quite weak. He was born that way. Since he was little, it was so easy for him to catch cold or fever. People said it was a problem in his immune system, but Rikuou, the sadist, thought it was only because of Zen's lack of training.

"So… where's the patient?" Zen then looked around and his gaze landed on the girl on the futon in front of him. "Oh, it's you, Tsurara," he said in uninterested look.

Rikuo could see Tsurara's vein popped up on her temple. "My, Master Zen… it's been quite _peaceful_ lately without you here," she said while smiling sweetly. Too sweet actually, it looked almost scary.

"What did you say, short girl?" Zen narrowed his eyes at her challengingly and Rikuo could clearly see the sparks of antagonistic electricity between their eyes.

Sweat dropped from Rikuo's cheek. Indeed, Tsurara and Zen never got along. Rikuo had no idea why though.

A few minutes later, Zen ignored the hostile aura from Tsurara and began to inspect her injury after hearing Kino and Rikuo's explanation professionally. The look of concentration was on his face when he checked the swollen ankle and asked some procedural questions to Tsurara. "Twisted ankle indeed," he said while taking the compress and put it down on Tsurara's ankle. "Hold it," he said, after that he picked some ointment from his inner kimono sleeves and removed the pack before putting up the ointment and massaging the swell carefully.

Then, Zen bandaged the wound and put the icepack back on top of it. "It will be alright. Just stay sitting for a night and tomorrow it will be as good as new," he said.

"Eh…? But I have to dance today for Maturity Ceremony ritual," Tsurara said, protesting.

Zen sighed long in irritation. "It's impossible for you to dance with this," he pointed at Tsurara's ankle. "It will hurt like bitch if you move it before the swollen goes down. Find another dancer," he said.

"But—!" She wanted to protest some more but was cut off mercilessly.

"No buts. It's your own damn fault that you got hurt during practice before the big ceremony. You should have more responsibility to your own body, not just used it as flauntingly as you pleased. Now it all came back to you with interest. Deal with it. Sit tight and don't move until tomorrow," he said sternly and sarcastically that Tsurara pouted at him angrily because she couldn't reply his mocking.

Rikuo sighed long in sympathy. "It's okay, Tsurara. Your health comes first," he said while smiling.

"But…," Kino began suddenly, earning attention from Rikuo and Zen, "the Maturity Dance is a special dance… aside Tsurara and I, no one has ever learned it in this family," she said with troubled look.

"Eeeh!" Rikuo, Tsurara and Zen were surprised hearing that.

"But without the Maturity Dance, the ritual isn't complete!" Zen protested.

"What should we do? It's impossible to look for another dancer in this short notice!" Rikuo began panicking as well.

"Aah! It's because I was so clumsy! Forgive me, Sandaimeee!" Tsurara began to cry while covering her face before she looked up again, seeming realizing something. "Kino-nee, must the dancer of Maturity Dance be a girl?" she asked then out of blue.

"Eh, no… we can always dress the dancer as girl even though the dancer is a boy…," Kino answered slightly thinking before she also seemed realizing something. "Ah!" She punched her own palm in understanding.

"What?" Rikuo and Zen asked in unison, not catching up.

Both Kino and Tsurara looked at each other before their gaze turned to Rikuo expectantly.

There was a pregnant silence for approximately ten seconds before. "Eh…? Eh? EEEH!" Rikuo realized what it was about. He couldn't help dropping his jaw while pointing at his own face.

Zen just tilted his head aside, still looking puzzled with all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Urgh… I hate formal gathering…!" Rikuou was trying his best not to lash out. He was irritated. He couldn't spot his half brother anywhere in this stupid BIG DAY—everyone said, and he was forced to sit tight on his spot wearing very uncomfortable stiff attire. It was nightmare.<p>

If only Rikuo was here as well, it would at least cool his hot head down a little.

Rikuou sighed as the other heads of the families alliances offered their congratulatory to him. Those old weasels were all hypocrites. Even though they were alliances, they only used Nura Gumi for their own benefit.

Well, it wasn't like Rikuou didn't use their names as well, but the head family of the alliances was _his_ family. The number of alliances which were truly loyal and devoted to him could be counted by fingers. The others were either just not wanting to get exterminated or trying to push him down from inside his own forces. It was impossible to completely trust them.

…Except might be Gyuuki, Sanba, Yakushi, Daruma, and Hihi.

_And then… there's him as well…._

Rikuo glanced at the spot beside him. His Grandfather, Nurarihyon. The founder and the _Shodaime_ (4) of Nura Gumi. Even though he looked small and frail now, in his golden age, he was very strong and charismatic. Many people fell in love with his looks, his power, and his strong imposing personality. He led his family brutally but never did unnecessary things that cost innocent's lives. People talked about him with fear and admire. He was truly an awesome man that conquered Japanese Yakuza world.

Moreover, he was full with experiences that his combat techniques couldn't be beaten yet by Rikuou even now. His dad, Rihan, said he had a lot of help from a lot of people's insight to beat the old man down, but he really wasn't a guy that could be judged by his looks.

Nurarihyon liked to joke and even now, he had a playful side that was very charming. Truthfully, Rikuou didn't really resemble his grandpa at all, except his look when Nurarihyon was younger or when he was fighting. Rikuo was the one more similar to Nurarihyon in everyday personality wise.

…

_We are really brothers aren't we?_

Rikuou sighed long again. He had hoped that Rihan was kidding when he said Rikuo and he were related by blood because… _look at them! _They weren't similar at all! However, looking at it right now, aside their _dis_similarities, he had never found evidence that they weren't brothers no matter how hard he tried. DNA test said it all. Moreover, it seemed like… if Rikuou inherited the looks and the qualities, Rikuo inherited the charm and intelligence of Nurarihyon.

Rikuou hated to admit it, but Rikuo always had that charm that made people wanted to be with him or at least be around him _and _to protect him (Rikuou included). Not because of his name or his looks (well, a little bit by his looks. His bro was a total cutie after all), but just because it was _him_, Rikuo. That was an inborn talent that couldn't be copied. It actually made sense for him and everyone when Nurarihyon pointed Rikuo as the head, not just because he was the oldest, before Rikuo vehemently refused the position and gave it to Rikuou instead.

If Rikuou didn't know better, he would say Rikuo just wanted to pull the strings under Rikuou's shadow and controlled everything behind the curtain so as not to endanger his own life on the line. But, Rikuou knew Rikuo best, inside and out, among everyone else. He wasn't capable of pulling something as devious as that. The boy genuinely wanted to lead a normal civilian life that nothing to do with yakuza world. He was a kind of guy who was okay with endangering himself to protect what was important to him. He was very clever, but not sly. He used his assets well for good reasons and deeds. He was really a nice guy type of person.

Rikuo was a natural type of leader who would be loved dearly by his subordinates. If he wasn't around when Rikuou was pointed to be the head, even Rikuou doubted he could do his job so well because he was young and hot headed. Rikuo probably didn't realize it, but he had helped Rikuou a lot to achieve his position now. They were both stubborn, but Rikuo was more logical than Rikuou. He always had that good influence on him.

That was why, Rikuou really wanted to have Rikuo as a right hand man. He trusted Rikuo with his life, and he could break down anytime in front of Rikuo when it was too much, and his brother wouldn't even judge him. Rikuou wanted to protect Rikuo always. He wanted to love and be loved by him and didn't want to let him out of his sight.

Yeah, Rikuou was kinda obsessed to Rikuo, but it was for a good cause…

…

_Okay_, jeez… part of it for a good cause. Rikuou didn't want to see the boy get hurt again because rivals family thought _Rikuo_ was the head. Rikuo had helped him innumerable times, now it was Rikuou's turn to help him.

While he was training in his thought, the ceremony was reaching its peak. It was the time for Rikuou to spew out loud what he wanted to say to the other families and then warned them that he wasn't about to get soft just because he was still a teenager. He wouldn't tolerate insubordination and treason (unless it was for a good cause, but he doubted there was any) and he warned them to control their members not to bother the innocence, courtesy from Rikuo's idea that was beaten into Rikuou's head after he accepted the position. No drugs dealing for whatever reason and no unnecessary killing aside there was no other way. And so on and on until one of them said Rikuou should made a rules book for them.

Rikuou smirked evilly at the brilliant suggestion and agreed. Then there would be a monthly visit to report their activities, and every time reporting, there would be a test for them if they remembered the rules. Everyone went pale at that.

Nurarihyon laughed hard at the joke his grandson made, even though he wasn't really joking.

At least, after the speech was over, the Maturity Ritual (1) began. He was given a liquid of Sakura flower essence that was poured in special cup and he had to drink it from Nurarihyon's hand. He would cut part of his hair and then some other complicated procedure before the last event, watching the Maturity Dance and dancing with the dancer.

Maturity Dance was a dance performed by two female dancers and a male subject simultaneously in three parts and songs. The first dancer was a girl, preferably still in teenage age, a represented childhood. The girl would dance until the first song ended, and then began the second dance with the boy who was the subject of the Maturity Dance as the represented changing and maturing until the second song ended. And then, in the last part, third song, he would change partner to a second dancer, an adult woman, represented to adulthood.

Rikuou had learned the dance together with Tsurara and Kino. It wasn't that hard. The last part of the second song was tricky though, but he could do it well. Tsurara was still a bit clumsy in performing it, but he could cover for her if she made any mistake. Everything was good.

Well, Rikuou thought everything was good… until he saw who was performing the dance in the first song.

"Oh?"

"Hey…,"

"It's…!"

Everyone was speechless as a girl with long dark brown hair tied into two pigtails high on her head completed with the beautiful sparkling glistening hair ornaments entered the room. She looked really beautiful, small, feminine and vulnerable with her thin formal white almost transparent dancing dress topping the soft skin colored tight long shirt, but strangely, her aura was so ethereal. As if she weren't even human. Moreover, when she began to dance, every eye and gaze was captured by and focused only on her heavenly movement and expression.

"Whoah~!"

"So… so beautiful…!"

"Who is that dancer…?"

"She isn't Tsurara is she?"

"Do we have a super pretty girl like _that,_ HERE?"

The whispers of admiration and wonder filled the yard where the ceremony was taking place, while the girl was dancing so smoothly and elegantly. Even Rikuou's eyes couldn't move away from the girl.

"Amazing right?" Zen suddenly was standing beside Rikuou. "You know who that is?" the red eyed silver blonde grinned knowingly.

Rikuou couldn't give a damn about what Zen knew. He was too busy staring that he didn't really care who she was. But then…

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Rikuou knew that feeling. The heart that beat faster, the flapping wings of butterfly inside his belly, the flip-flop emotion in his chest, even the blush that was suddenly threatening to spread on his face…. He was familiar with those feelings.

It was the same feelings Rikuou felt… when he saw and was near Rikuo.

Suddenly Rikuou was smacked _hard _in the head by realization. Rikuo wasn't here earlier… and now this girl showed up!

_Impossible… the girl-dancer is…!_

Rikuou widened his eyes as the girl's dark chocolate radiant eyes met his surprised cherry colored ones. It was a recognition flickering on her eyes, and the girl blushed slightly after that while removing her gaze and moving her body some more in tune with the music.

_It is HIM!_—Rikuou had to cover his mouth and nose so as not to have a sudden nosebleed.

Rikuo… _his_ Rikuo was dressed as a _girl _and danced for him…! That was a surprise attack to his sanity! Did Rikuo want him to pass out on his own Maturity Ceremony!

"What's wrong, Rikuou?" Zen asked while looking at Rikuou in amused look. It must have been because of the hard blush staining Rikuou's face and neck.

"I… I'm about to have a nosebleed," Rikuou said while covering his nose harder, now with both hands.

"What? Are you okay? It's almost your turn to dance, you know…." Zen looked like almost laughing at Rikuou's weird, ridiculous expression.

"Shut up! I'm just trying to calm myself down!" Rikuou said, totally embarrassed. His heart was still thundering in his ribcage. He had to calm down or he would make a fool of himself.

Fine then, if Rikuo wanted to do this, Rikuou would play along. Knowing his brother, he probably didn't realize what he was doing to Rikuou, but still… where the hell was Tsurara and why did Rikuo take her place as his partner?

_Is it possible… that Rikuo actually… to him…?_

"_I've always loved you…."_

Rikuou was blushing remembering last night event. Indeed Rikuo had said that… like a confession, but… Rikuou just thought it was his love as brother… as family, and nothing more. Was it possible that Rikuou was the one who couldn't read Rikuo's feeling at all? Was it possible that… Rikuo… really did love him as much as he loved Rikuo?

Was that the reason why Rikuo didn't want to stay beside him? He was afraid… of crossing that line. If it was one-sided… there was nothing to be afraid of because the other wouldn't let it happen. However… if it was mutual…

_The risk is too great to let us stay too close._

Rikuou closed his eyes and was slowly inhaling deeply before exhaling it again in the same pace. He repeated the breathing maneuver until his heart rate was normal again before he opened his eyes again.

_If this is your way in telling me… that we can pretend to be stranger just right now… when we're dancing…, I'll just take what I can… Riku…._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He knows, doesn't he?<em>—Rikuo couldn't help thinking in panicky when he saw Rikuou's eyes widen as those cherry irises met his chocolate ones. _Aaah! So embarrassing—! He will never let me live it down!_

Rikuo cried inwardly while maintaining his dancer's expression. Truthfully, he really didn't want to do this, but he didn't have any choice! There was no other dancer, and forcing Tsurara to perform was too cruel!

Rikuo remembered how he struggled to run away, but Zen had caught him and Kino readily took off Rikuo's clothes so as not to let him out of the room while she was preparing the dancer's costumes. They were a bunch of sadists! He didn't want to remember what he had gone through to fit the small costumes. It was a total abomination.

Of course, Tsurara and Rikuo had almost the same height. For the record, he was an inch taller, so the length of the costume wasn't a problem. It was the body built that was torturing! He had to use corset for God's sake! It was too embarrassing he wanted to die!

Rikuo knew he was blushing while dancing, but he tried not to look at other people's faces, let alone Rikuou's. His dancing lesson all this time was really paid off since everyone seemed amazed by his dance, but it was still embarrassing for dancing wearing girl's costume like this!

_Aaah, please don't stare so much!_—Rikuo wanted to shout, but he didn't. He couldn't. He didn't want them all to know it was _him _who was dancing. He just continued dancing until the first song ended. _Ugh…!—_now was the hard part. He had to look his partner, the subject, in the eye and took his hand to dance with him.

Rikuo looked up once again to gaze straightly into Rikuou's eyes, trying very-very hard not to blush as he saw the confident smirk on his half brother's face. He slowly approached Rikuou with small agile steps and offered his hand at Rikuou. He was sweating profoundly, and his hand was slightly trembling because of the nervousness, but he sighed in slight relief when Rikuou took his hand with his warmer one.

Rikuou moved slowly with him, tuning his steps with Rikuo and leveled his breaths with his as well. They moved together like water and its rippling, fire and wind, supporting each other. It was in harmony.

_Rikuou is good…_—Rikuo assessed unconsciously. The basic movements of his half brother were perfect. It was probably because he studied _Naginata_ (2), but still… Indeed, Rikuou was awesome.

For a moment, Rikuo forgot about his embarrassment and smiled warmly at Rikuou who looked back at his eyes in gentle expression.

For that moment, both brothers really enjoyed moving together, worshipping each other to bring out the most spectacular dancing they had ever performed.

"Oooh!"

Everyone, despite being Yakuza, was astonished by the beautiful dancing between the two. Every heart was seized by Rikuo and Rikuou in that instant. The dancing worked like hypnotism. They imprisoned their guests' consciousness as long as those people didn't release their gaze from them. And both were confident that no one could release their eyes from their beauty.

After that, the most difficult last steps were completed without flaws and Rikuou put his hand on Rikuo's slender waist, bringing him close to his warm body with so much passion that for a moment, Rikuo forgot that he was dancing with his half brother. In every touch and movement his brother performed with him… until the very last… he didn't feel Rikuou as his brother.

When he had to release Rikuou's hand from him… Rikuo felt that unwilling pull inside his heart.

_Don't want to let him go…!_—was the childish thought of a child who resisted becoming an adult.

It was just a moment, a fragment of second, but it was enough to give him a shock and he was sure Rikuou was shocked too because Rikuo hadn't released his hand when Rikuou's other hand had already been in Kino's hand.

Rikuo was a bit bewildered by his own unconscious action. However, it seemed no one of the guests realized it as he was slowly releasing his hand from Rikuou.

Rikuo then stepped back while Rikuou continued his dance now with Kino as his new… adult partner. Though, unlike his dancing with Rikuo earlier, Rikuou didn't look at his current partner. He kept his gaze trained at Rikuo and kept locking eyes with him until he and Kino finished the dance.

Everyone applauded merrily when the dance was over.

Without saying anything then, Rikuou was walking to Rikuo's direction, and without warning, the official Sandaime now put his hands, one on the dancer's shoulder and the other on the back of his knees before suddenly picking him up bridal style.

"Eh…?" Rikuo widened his eyes in total surprise as he was suddenly _kidnapped_ away while everyone in the room cheered loudly.

"Wooo! Go for it, Oyabuuun!"

"Just eat the treaaaat!"

"Aaah, so envioooous!"

"Sandaime is sooo LUCKY to have that girl for the fiiirst!"

Well, everyone was happy that _finally_ their Sandaime was mature enough to _do it_, only Zen and Kino who knew who the dancer really was that looked slightly pale at that.

"Oh no…! I didn't think Sandaime would pick Waka!" Kino said with really shocked anxious look.

"After him!" Zen instructed Kino and both of them ran to the direction where Rikuou had brought Rikuo away.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh… um…," Rikuo knew he (translate: his purity) was probably in a grave danger, but he couldn't help asking anyway. "Why are we in a closet?"<p>

Yes, the Sandaime just brought him to his room and tossed Rikuo on the closet where the futon was being kept before Rikuou himself went inside and closed the sliding door.

They were silent for a moment before Rikuou spoke again, "Riku…," and called Rikuo's nick name with low voice.

_He did notice!_—Rikuo really cried inwardly now. He had to get ready to be teased for the rest of his life after this.

"Riku… do you realize what the Maturity Ceremony is?" Rikuou then looked at Rikuo's eyes somberly. His crimson ones were glowing in the dim-lit closet. His tone and voice were inquiring, but there was something _heavy _there, in the deep stare, that implied that Rikuou just wanted to make sure. Because it seemed Rikuou thought his brother didn't know what he was doing and what he was getting himself into.

"Of course I know. It's a ceremony to mark the changing from a child to an adult," Rikuo said, confused of why Rikuou would ask him something as basic as that.

"Are you aware of the ceremony procedure?" Rikuou asked again, now kneeling in front of Rikuo who was sitting on his butt. His back was on the far end of the closet wall and he had to look up to level his eyes with Rikuou's.

"Not all, but after the dance it should be over, right? Why are you bringing me here anyway?" Rikuo asked again uneasily after answering. Well, he probably had to thank you Rikuou's first to let him get away without blowing his identity in front of the whole yakuza families, but he didn't really have to hide him in the closet, did he? Unless Rikuou himself planned to do something that would be inappropriate to do in front of everyone else.

Rikuou stared at Rikuo with odd expression. "You… really are… incredibly stupid," he remarked, sweat dropping from his cheek.

"Aah? Who are you calling stu—I'm _smarter_ than you!" Rikuou protested hard, pouting, really annoyed at him. His half brother really did tick him off so much.

"Did you even realize what you're doing? You became a _dancer_ in Maturity Dance! Don't you know what the subject usually does after the dancing is over?" Rikuou asked again with ridiculous expression.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I don't know! I'm not an _esper_!" Rikuo argued strongly. His brother was being unreasonable.

"Are you an idiot? It's _MATURITY CEREMONY_, Riku! Do the math!" Rikuou ordered with flushing face, looking rather worked up while staring at Rikuo's eyes heatedly and meaningfully.

Rikuo was really confused. He then tried to guess what message contained inside his half brother ludicrous lines and stares so hard that after putting two and two together, a realization suddenly dawned on him.

_Subject equals boy. Mature equals come of age. So then… boy pluses come of age equals… _

"EEEEEEH!" Rikuo held his cheeks while blushing furiously at the conclusion.

"Took you long enough… and you call yourself _smart_," Rikuou closed his eyes and sighed long in annoyance.

"Eh… eh…! But… the original dancer was supposed to be Tsurara…! Would you and she…?" Rikuo didn't know what was more embarrassing, that he just realized what it was about to be in part of Maturity Ceremony or that he had officially disturbed what Rikuou wanted to do with Tsurara after this.

"No, moron! I don't have any interest in her like that!" Rikuou negated it while sitting back. "Originally, I was about to pick Kino for this task. Besides, she's an adult, she's a pro and we don't have feelings for each other, so it won't be complicated to break it off after that. If I picked Tsurara, there was no way she would let go of me after _that_ kind of connection. I don't want to have any complicated relationship in the family. It's enough if I have you to think about all the time," he continued while stroking his hair back and sighed again, looking up slightly showing his pale strong neck to Rikuo's wandering eyes.

_W-with Kino-san…! Well, she's a real babe indeed…_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking while flushing even more. And when he saw his brother's tousled sexy appearance, he couldn't help staring in amazement before he realized what he was doing. _Gaaah! What am I thinking at a time like this!_—he berated himself inwardly after that and shook his head to clear his guttered mind.

"T-then why did you pick me if you've already decided to go for her?" Rikuo asked then, not understanding Rikuou's decision in the slightest. Better to change the subject quick!

"Stupid… there's no way I'll pick anyone else… when you're right there in front of me…," Rikuou said with sure tone and determined eyes that bore directly into Rikuo's surprised ones.

"Ah…!" Rikuo couldn't help flushing even more sheds of red at the grand confession like that.

_Damn it! This guy is so sly…! How can he say those embarrassing lines without breaking a sweat! Unbelievable! This guy is really IMPOSSIBLE!_—Rikuo couldn't help panicking even more as Rikuou suddenly reached his hand and stroked his cheek gently.

Worse, Rikuo could feel the gentleness and love from his brother emanating and oozing freely from his every gesture, his touch and even his voice! It was too moving. All of this…! It was almost like he was in _Shoujo manga_ (3) or something!

Rikuo couldn't stand this anymore. Rikuou was really giving his all to pull him into his clutch. He was on the tip if a cliff. He was about to fall in the mud of forbidden love for real!

_NO! Get a grip, Nura Rikuo! He is your brother! BROTHER BY BLOOD! There is no way it can work out! You can't!_

Rikuo shut his eyes and gulped hard. There was a sudden hard lump in his throat, he had difficulty in breathing and couldn't calm his erratic heartbeat. His body was also shivering in excitement. Yes, Rikuo knew it was excitement since he didn't feel sick or anything. Moreover, his adrenalin and endorphin were coursing in lightening speed inside his body. Stupid teenager hormone! He knew in the head that it couldn't happen. It was taboo, but what about his heart? Could he really ignore or fool it?

Even though Rikuo knew surely that it was wrong in the head… his heart couldn't agree. It was too much…! He realized fully how he felt about Rikuou when he danced with him earlier. When he thought he wasn't Rikuou's brother… when he forgot who he was and worshiped Rikuou as his partner… he really did love him.

Rikuo was in love with Rikuou... He had been since a long time ago.

_What should I do…?_

Rikuo then, forgetting his logic for a moment, surged forward and hugged his half brother tightly.

"Ri… Riku…?" Rikuou looked really surprised. It seemed he honestly didn't think that Rikuo, of all people, would start it.

"You're really sly…! I really _hate_ you, you know! After all what I've done to stay away…! How can I keep running away from you… if you're being so sweet like that…?" Rikuo asked while sinking his face more into Rikuou's chest, tightening his hold on his half brother's body. Rikuo was sure his face was burning, feverishly flaming. It felt really hot so suddenly.

"Hey… you're kidding, right?" Rikuou's voice was slightly trembling and his hands that were on Rikuo's back were also shivering.

"Don't say anything stupid! How hard do you think it is for me… to finally give in to this complicated feelings? You've been messing with my head so bad… for so long…, some screws inside my head are probably loosened now, dumbass! Take responsibility! Or I swear I'll never forgive you for making me feel this way!" Rikuo said while gritting his teeth in embarrassment. He couldn't believe himself for saying this, but… he was actually relieved.

Rikuo had resisted the growing feeling for so long that now it was bottled up so fully in his chest that his heart was about to burst. He clenched Rikuou's formal attire hard, not wanting to release him and he was afraid to look Rikuou in his eyes, so he closed his firmly.

Rikuou's body was so warm and his hold on Rikuo's feelings and heart were solid. When he held Rikuo for the first time, this time, without the walls of 'brothers' between them, he whispered his loving words without restraint.

"_I love you… Riku…."_

And then… Rikuou kissed his lips with so much passion that Rikuo couldn't do anything but to pull Rikuou's soft, long silver hair which was always impossibly dfying gravity to bring their body even more closely if it was possible, kissing him back as hard, in the same fervor. He felt Rikuou's feelings so clearly transferred using his slightly dry but soft lips.

Hot…, burning…, as if it set Rikuo's body and soul on ablaze as well….

Rikuo couldn't deny it now, because the flower was already there.

Rikuou's flower…, blooming beautifully inside his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo, having already changed to casual clothes and losing his wig, was walking back to the main hall of the family house a little bit dazedly. He still wasn't sure what happened earlier inside the closet in his room, but he believed he had a lot to think about after this.<p>

On the way, he met Zen and Kino who were searching for him and Rikuou apparently, very frantically.

"Waka!" Kino looked relieved when she saw him, but then turning pale as she seemed realizing that Rikuo's clothes wasn't the dancer's costume anymore, but one of Sandiame's _kinagashi_s (5).

"Rikuo!" Zen also spotted him and approached him quickly.

Rikuo looked up from his train of thought to Zen and Kino who looked at him with apprehensive slightly pale look.

"A-are you okay, Waka…?" Kino asked carefully.

"Huh…? Um, yeah… sorta…," Rikuo said slowly, not looking at Zen or Kino, but at the wall beside them

"Did… did he…?" Zen couldn't help asking with sweating really nervous face.

"Eh, what? No! Of- of course not! We…," Rikuo gulped slightly while raising both of his hands up, implying no harm done. "W-we're… we're brothers, so there was no way… would something like that… happen…." The tears suddenly welled up on his eyes. "Huh?" He didn't realize when those tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Rikuo!" Zen looked mortified, as well as Kino who covered her mouth in surprise.

"Eh…! What is this…? Hahaha, I guess the ceremony is really overwhelming to some people, huh?" Rikuo laughed slightly while trying to drying it.

"Hey… are you really okay?" Zen looked totally worried now while holding the shorter boy's shoulders strongly. "You can tell me if he did something against your will…!" he looked slightly repulsive at the thought that Sandaime would go that far only to bully his brother.

"Zen-nii…," Rikuo was touched. Zen really was worried about him, and he was about to get angry for him too, so he shook his head with a gentle smile. "He did nothing wrong. Nothing happened, really."

"You sure?" Zen looked skeptical.

"I'm sure," Rikuo nodded surely with a determined smile as well.

"If you say so…," Zen sighed slowly. "I do have business with Rikuou though. Where is he?" he asked then curiously.

"At the back yard… on the Sakura tree," Rikuo answered truthfully. Well, Rikuou was indeed there _now_ anyway.

"Okay. The party is still going. You can eat or drink something first. Kino will be with you," Zen said while smiling and ruffling Rikuo's hair fondly.

"Thank you, Zen-nii. Don't fight with Rikuou so much, okay?" Rikuo grinned and waved as Zen walked away to the back yard direction.

"Waka…," Kino called Rikuo, still looking a bit worried because she seemed not buying his bullshit about 'nothing happened' earlier.

"What is it, Kino-san?" Rikuo maintained his cheery smile at her.

"Are you really… okay?" she asked the same thing as Zen, but her voice was so deep and grave that Rikuo had difficulty saying the same thing he said to Zen earlier.

"Of course," but Rikuo wasn't exactly lying about this, so he could totally say it coolly. After all it wasn't really Rikuou's fault.

This time… Rikuo let his guard down too much that his feelings took control of his action against his better judgment. It was his responsibility too. So he was okay with this. "I'm just totally happy that Rikuou finally becomes the official Sandaime… and grows up," he grinned convincingly then.

Kino looked surprised at the bright smile on Rikuo's face for a moment before she smiled softly back as well. "Well, it's time for Sandaime to grow up indeed," she giggled now. "Let's go grab something to eat, Waka," She then took Rikuo's hand on her and pulled him to the main party room.

"Yay, finally! I'm starving!" Rikuo laughed hard as he followed her in spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was enjoying his stashed sake on the Sakura tree branch again when someone was nearing him. He sighed, realizing who it was from the sound of the intruder's steps.<p>

"Don't sneak up on me, Zen," Rikuou said, not even turning to face him.

"Ck… Do you have eyes on your back or something?" Zen's voice sounded indignant.

"Who knows? Maybe I do?" Now he smirked and turned his face to look down at Zen. "What do you want, Zen-nii*?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"You're always sitting there when you're bothered by something…," Zen said, his face unreadable.

"Really now?" Rikuou raised his eyebrows at Zen.

There was heavy silence between the two of them before Zen huffed.

"Rikuo… he cried you know," Now Zen said with somber look and slightly angry tone and voice.

"Of course he did. Isn't he the cutest when he cries?" Rikuou's smirk widened at that.

"Hey, I'm serious. Tell me you didn't do what I think you did to him," Zen's face was serious now, staring deeply at Rikuou's vibrant crimson eyes, as if he were searching something in those rubies.

Rikuou lost his smirk and sighed. "I didn't do it," Rikuou said, slightly troubled as he stroked his bang back. "I couldn't…. As much as I wanted to…, the thought that he would loathe me after that terrified me so much that I wanted to throw up," he continued, slightly embarrassed. "How un-cool…." He sulked now, really annoyed.

Zen visibly sighed in relief at that. Rikuou was an idiot sometimes, but he didn't lie about something like this. He never did.

Rikuou glared at him. "You happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supporting you all this time. I just don't want you to force yourself on him," Zen said with a confident grin now.

"Liar, you have your eyes on him too," Rikuou was still sulking. He didn't buy Zen's word one bit.

"Well, you've got to admit that he's a _high_ quality," Zen laughed.

"Don't talk like he were a merchandise, Zen," Rikuou said, still pouting.

"Of course not. He's our precious brother after all," Zen smiled small at that. "We've loved him more than a brother, but I can totally see that he's got eyes only for you," he continued while closing his eyes. "Only a matter of time until he becomes yours completely, right? Try to be more patient."

_You can say that because you weren't there earlier…. Riku was ready to give himself despite not remembering his promise, but I was the one who put a stop sign. It seems… even though I really love him, I don't have a heart to break our bond that way…._

_No… it's because I love him too much…, I still don't have enough resolution to posses him entirely. I guess… I'm the one who isn't ready yet._

Rikuou was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Zen had already climbed the big tree and sat at the branch in front of Rikuou's.

"Don't worry. He's totally okay, I think," Zen said suddenly, surprising Rikuou.

"Yeah, he's tough. Tougher than me sometimes… so I'm not going to give up on him, ever," Rikuou said, so determinedly.

"So am I," Zen replied with the mirrored expression.

Two pairs of crimsons met and they smirked confidently and challengingly at each other.

_That's right… I still have time… to make Rikuo mine…!_

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Maturity Dance and Maturity Ritual**_**: **It's just my creation for the sake of the plot. Do not take it seriously ^_^

**2)**_**Naginata**_**: **One of martial arts in Japan that learn how to fight with sword but mix it with dancing steps. It's often called a dancing sword technique.

**3)**_**Shoujo manga**_**: **A manga (comic) dedicated to female readers.

**4)**_**Shodaime**_**: **The first generation.

**5)**_**Kinagashi**_**: **informal/casual yukata for male.

**About * mark in the last scene**: Rikuou isn't supposed to call Zen with –nii attached behind his name, he did it just to mess and mock Zen because Zen is older than him, implying that he's old.

**A/N: **Whoa~! I didn't think the story will progress this fast~. And I haven't put the antagonist yet…. Well, Riku and Rikuou's feelings are indeed very complicated XD. I hope you enjoy it though…. What do you think? Ah… I can't wait to put Yura and Ryuji in this fic too. It will be very interesting later~ XDDD

Oh yeah, don't forget to drop review, everyone! Because that's my fuel to keep writing! Okay? XP


	4. Chapter 3: Yura Arrived!

**Disclaimer: Uh… Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei…**

**Warning: **_AU, a little bit of oOC-ness, yaoincest, violence_

**A/N: **I'm sleepy… Ah, anyway, please enjoy this chapter. A little bit news… another installment for Yakuza Brother Series was already posted again. The title is **'Red Strings on Their Pinkies'**. It's a story of how Rihan met Yamabuki Otome and Wakana… and how he could land his hands on both girls as his wife ^_^;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_**Yura Arrived! A High School Detective from Kyoto!**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo opened his eyes slowly, and was immediately greeted by the sight of a white ceiling. He blinked several times to make sure that he indeed woke up in his own room, at his own house this morning. Well, it was quite a surprise.<p>

"Huh…?" the chocolate haired boy tilted his head aside. His brain was still clouded and his memory was kind of fuzzy for some reason. "Why am I in my own home today?" he mused out loud while holding his chin, trying to remember what happened the night before.

_If I'm not mistaken…, yesterday was Rikuou's Maturity Ceremony… and I helped the preparation before Tsurara hurt herself while practicing the dance and…_—Rikuo halted his thought, widening his eyes when piece by piece of memories from him taking her place in dancing until the _incident _with Rikuou began to enter his brain and created a plotline that was too unbelievable to digest by his poor brain.

By the time Rikuo got the complete recollection, he was already as red as boiled shrimp and his expression was so priceless.

_GAAAAAH!_—Rikuo held both of his reddened cheeks and smokes came out from his head and ears. _That… that wasn't a dream, was that? How in the hell—! How on earth did I let myself be led by my hormone and did something as shameful as that with my own BROTHER for GOD's sake!_

Embarrassment couldn't begin to explain Rikuo's feeling this time. He felt so humiliated beyond compare. He just… with Rikuou… in the _closet_ to boot! What the hell was he thinking!

Rikuo had to hide his own face behind his knees that he was hugging with both of his arms under the blanket of his bed. He had messed up really bad this time. Even though he had promised himself not to get swayed by that evil brother of his…! He had broken an oath he had made to himself since he was thirteen. He had let himself be pulled into the forbidden feeling he knew he couldn't have. Not to Rikuou… never to him.

"My God…! What have I done…?" Rikuo was trembling with fright. He had carelessly opened his heart completely and Rikuou had stolen it all over again. This time… he was even the one that urged the younger brother to do it. He had offered himself to him… knowing completely well that Rikuou wouldn't reject him.

He took advantage of Rikuou's feeling. He had done it this time… and he was completely aware of what he was doing. He was the worst!

Rikuo was very pale now, feeling completely like shit. He couldn't believe that he was so easily moved by Rikuou's words… even after all this time… after holding his feeling back, not wanting it to grow… and detaching himself from his brother's infatuation… he was still…!

"This is bad…! Really… like _really _bad…!"

Rikuo was trying not to let himself get too panicked. He had school in… Rikuo paused and looked at his alarm clock. It was still 5 a.m., his alarm hadn't even gotten off. He still had three more hours to get ready to school. But he couldn't get back to sleep. Not when his brain was working in the speed of light, maybe more, to think of some… ways out of his current problem.

Rikuo really wanted to run away from all of this. He didn't have any confidence to solve the puzzle on his own. He had fallen in love with Rikou… and he couldn't trust his own judgment anymore after yesterday's event. Yet, it was impossible to avoid his half brother. Two years ago had proven him everything… that he really couldn't run. He never wanted to go through that kind of feeling again.

"Aah, jeez…! It'd be so much easier if I just gave in and had sex with him…!" Rikuo scratched his head curtly. However, he also knew that if they did, it would tear apart the family. Not only that, it would destroy himself and Rikuou because of the guilt. They were brothers and a romantic relationship between brothers by blood was wrong.

Moreover..., Rikuou's reputation was on the stake…, what they had almost done the day before could destroy the entire Nura Gumi if it was found out. Thank GOD _Rikuou_ could think rationally… when Rikuo was losing to his own feelings. Rikuo had to do something with his messed up feelings as a reward for Rikuou's amazing self control yesterday.

Well, they kissed alright… and some more… Rikuo blushed hard again remembering what happened and quickly, he shook his head hard to clear his mind.

Rikuo had decided that he couldn't stay in love with Rikuou. He had to do something… anything… without having to disappear again from Rikuou's side!

Rikuo got up from his bed with determined face. "I have to get a girlfriend!" he shouted with determined look. "Wait, that's a wrong expression. It will be bad if I get a girlfriend I don't even like. It won't be fair for the girl…," he bit his lower lip and thought again in concentration before getting it. "Let's rephrase it… I must fall in love with someone else!" He nodded this time, sure that this would be the best solution to his problem with Rikuou... for now at least.

_If you can't avoid the temptation… then just try to make the temptation unavailable._

Rikuo then went to the bathroom to get ready for school. He wanted to arrive early and helped his classmates to do their cleaning duties… and maybe some errands from student council. Then he could probably scout around to look for someone… candidates with whom he could fall in love.

It was a long shot… but it was better than nothing.

Finishing his preparation, Rikuo came down the stairs to greet his mom who was already up and now was probably cooking in the kitchen. Wakana knew best that her son often woke up and started the day earlier than most of people in his age, so she was ready with breakfast and bento every time Rikuo decided to do so.

"Good morning, Mom!" Rikuo smiled happily seeing his cheery mother, humming her favorite old song while preparing the breakfast on the table in the kitchen.

"Very early as always," Wakana smiled as well as she spotted Rikuo entering the room. "Good morning, Rikuo," she kissed her son on the forehead and Rikuo blushed a little with their routine.

Sometimes Rikuou thought that his mom still considered him as an elementary kid with her over passionate motherly love.

"What's the breakfast today?" Rikuo asked while peering at the food on the table.

"Some _tamagoyaki_ (1), _misoshiru_ (2), and grilled fish," Wakana answered while putting the last plate down on the table. "I made a surprise bento (3) as well for you to eat with your friends," she added with a knowing grin.

"Surprise bento? What for?" Rikuo then took his seat, said "_Itadakimasu_", and then took his chopsticks while looking at Wakana inquiringly.

"Isn't it today… the reformation of the supernatural club you're talking about last Saturday?" Wakana took off her apron and then sat in front of Rikuo to have her own breakfast.

"Ah… that. Yeah…, Kiyotsugu-kun will definitely do that today… regardless what the school says," Rikuo chuckled imagining how his black haired childhood friend would fight his way to create the club. He probably would bribe the student council to put his application a priority. His friend was indeed a maniac like that.

"That's why; a surprise bento to celebrate it! I hope your friends will accept it happily," Wakana said while taking a first bite of her own cooking. "Oh, this recipe actually works! It's delicious," she said happily, slightly proud of her creation today.

"Isn't it the usual cooking?" Rikuo already finished half of his food and didn't notice the difference in taste or anything.

"No, this time I put something special in the seasons. I'm glad it's delicious," Wakana giggled while taking another bite and moaned delightfully at the taste.

Rikuo laughed slightly at that, sweat dropping a little. He really couldn't tell what was different. But then again, his mother was a traditional dancer and was pro at house work. She loved cooking very much and her cooking was legendarily delicious that some people in the house had ever said… that his dad married her for her cooking skill.

Well, that couldn't be the only thing his dad loved about Wakana… since Rihan took her as his wife despite already having a wife whose beauty was like Aphrodite… or Venus. Rikuou's mom was truly a beautiful and gentle woman. Rikuo had met her…, Yamabuki Otome, a few times before she passed away when Rikuou and he turned thirteen.

Thinking about that now… Rikuo was kind of sad that she passed away so quickly…, leaving Rikuou who was still a child. And a year later… it was Rihan's turn. Rikuou was in mess at that time… despite being aloof and cool; he was still a kid after all. The feeling of losing someone he loved… it must have been hell for Rikuou. Even Rikuo couldn't imagine if he was in Rikuou's shoes. Himself… being alone without Wakana…, thinking about it always made him shudder in terror.

But after that… the hell began for Rikuo because Rikuou made him as a distraction to numb his own pain. That was very nasty…. Rikuo didn't even want to remember about that.

Rikuo shook his head and came back to reality, finishing all his food. "Thanks for the food. I'm going to go to school now," he said after putting his chopsticks down and stood.

"Ah, wait," Wakana touched Rikuo's hand which was still on the table. Rikuo turned his face at her and titled his head questioningly. "I haven't asked about Rikuou-sama," she said then, with a small smile again. "How is he doing? He's now official as Sandaime, right?"

The moment Rikuou's name was mentioned, Rikuo's memory went back to yesterday event in the closet and the images of Rikuou panting heavily with messed up clothes attacked his brain so greatly that he blushed again furiously. "Eh…?" Rikuo then covered his face in shock.

_No way…! Hearing his name makes me…!_—Rikuo's heartbeat increased in speed and intensity and he couldn't control his body reaction that he stumbled and went back to sit heavily on the chair.

"Rikuo?" Wakana looked confused for a moment seeing Rikuo's weird reaction and just for a split second after that, she widened her eyes at the flush on Rikuo's cheeks, before her expression went back to puzzlement.

"Eh… err… I…," Rikuo was stuttering. He had never been good with lying to his mother. No, he couldn't lie to her. Even though Wakana looked just like a carefree mother, she was very perceptive and sensitive to the mood and the feelings of others. Her innocent look was very deceptive. He bet his mom had already formed some guesses just from his obvious reaction just now.

"Something… happened in the main house yesterday?" she asked suddenly, her tone wondering, but her words stabbed Rikuo's conscience like a spear of justice.

Rikuo was getting pale, and sweating profoundly in a total panicky. He didn't know how he could tell his mom… about the mess he had made, and about his _surprisingly_ **not** newfound feelings towards Rikuou. Lying was impossible, but he also couldn't _just _tell her that he was in love with his half brother, could he?

_What should I do…?_

"Rikuou," Wakana called her son once again and Rikuo snapped out of his reverie. He looked at Wakana's somber look and he knew that he was totally busted!

_Damn! Why didn't I have an expressionless face like Gyuuki-ojisan?_—Rikuo cursed his 'too easy to read' expression and he wanted to cry for real now. He didn't have any choice now. He just had to tell her and dealt with the consequence after that.

"Mom, I—," Rikuo began desperately, but then Wakana raised her hand, stopping him immediately, surprising him. "Mom…?" he didn't understand why she stopped him.

"I know…," Wakana said with a small solemn smile, making Rikuo widen his eyes hearing it. "I've known since both of you were still kids…," she continued closing her eyes slowly. "It must have been hard for you… bearing that kind of feeling all alone… all this time…," she then stood and walked slowly to her still shocked son's side before putting one of her hands on his cheek, and the other on his shoulder. "It's okay…, Rikuo. You don't have to tell me everything if it's too hard. I understand it," she looked at Rikuo's chocolate eyes deeply with accepting expression.

Looking at his mother completely understanding visage, suddenly tears started to pool on his eyes and bead by bead of crystal clear droplets began to fall on his cheeks and his mother's hand.

Wakana smiled caringly before hugging her beloved child in her arms. "You'd fought it well until now…. It's okay, Rikuo. It wasn't your fault...," she whispered gently while tightening her hug and stroking Rikuou's soft hair.

Rikuo just sank his face on her chest more deeply and cried silently in relief, succumbing into the warm cocoon of Wakana's embrace and love. She didn't hate him for what he felt. She wasn't even angry. Even though it was clearly a mistake, something wrong in morality and ethics, and even Rikuo felt he had to apologize repeatedly for it, she didn't blame him at all, not for even a bit. She understood his hard feelings and struggles in it and she even comforted him with her tending words.

This was Rikuo's mother… warm, caring, understanding and loving. The best mother in the entire world. Rikuo believed… that his dad loved her because of her personality... Because right now… Rikuo also loved her very-very much he couldn't even measure how much.

"Thank you…, Mom…." Rikuo whispered back in a poignant little smile.

Wakana ruffled her son's hair fondly before kissing the top of his head again. "Now… please smile cheerily again, Rikuo. Because seeing you happy will make mom Happy as well," she said encouragingly and Rikuo hurriedly dried his tears and looked at his mother confidently.

"Okay!" Rikuo said in spirit and a wide smile that was as bright as a sun, shining and lightening the entire room.

"That's my son," Wakana kissed his cheek then, before releasing him entirely. "Now, aren't you supposed to be in hurry to help your classmates cleaning the classroom before the lesson starts?" she tilted her head aside and Rikuo just realized that.

"Ah, yeah! I'll go to school now," Rikuo then grabbed his bag and yelled "_Ittekimasu_ (4)!" before leaving the house.

Wakana waved at his son with a cheery smile until after she heard the front door was closed. Then she put down her hand and sighed with a cheerless expression before she got up and went to the living room. She stopped in front of a mantle and the reached out one of the photograph before removing the front layer of the picture, revealing another picture behind it.

Wakana then stared at the photographed memory in the past, where she was smiling with little Rikuo on her lap and a smiling Rihan beside her, holding her shoulder lovingly. On Rihan's other side was Yamabuki Otome with young Rikuou on her lap. Rihan also held her close and warm with his other arm.

"It seems what you were afraid of some years ago has happened now, Dear," she said while taking the framed photo and then hugged it with a small smile on her face. "Just like me back then… fighting a Nura's charm is impossible after all," she chuckled slightly. "Please forgive those boys… and protect them from any danger that will come along together with their feelings for each other, Rihan-sama…."

Wakana then closed her eyes and tightened her hug to that photograph with a tender loving expression.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo entered the school ground an hour before the class started. Surprisingly, it was later than he had expected. Now he only had time to clean the classroom and took the attendant book from the teacher lounge.<p>

Rikuo then got inside the building of his senior high school and was about to go to his class when he saw a girl with short dark hair, wearing dark blue sailor uniform, a different uniform from Ukiyo-e Senior High School standard girl's uniform, looking at the announcement board. She looked serious and slightly troubled, and was looking around as if she were trying to locate something.

Rikuo, being a good student and a good person, approached her slowly. "Can I help you?" he asked then, after he was just three feet before the girl.

The dark haired girl then turned around to face him. "Good day," she said with a strange accent.

_Huh…? Kansai's accent?_—Rikuo thought immediately.

"Hello," Rikuo then smiled friendlily at her. "You look troubled, can I help you?" he offered.

"Ah, yeah, I'd like to go to teacher lounge," she said with visible relief on her expression.

"Sure, I'll take you there. Please come here," Rikuo said while motioning her to follow him.

"Thank ya*," she lightened up visibly and hurriedly followed Rikuo.

"What's your name?" Rikuo asked again then, while walking beside her.

"Yura, Keikain Yura," she introduced herself with a smile.

_Keikain? What a strange name…—_he thought again unconsciously.

"I see, I'm Rikuo, Nura Rikuo," Rikuo smiled back and introduced himself too. For a moment, he thought he saw the girl widen her eyes in a split second after hearing his name, but then she smiled again.

_Huh…? What was that, just now…?_—Rikuo couldn't help wondering, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

_Silence._

"Keikain-san… came from Kansai?" Rikuo asked again then, to fill the sudden uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, Kyoto," Yura nodded shortly. "How da ya know?" she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Err… from your accent?" Rikuou answered unsurely.

"Oh…," Yura nodded again, and then the silence fell again between them.

_It's getting slightly weird…_—Rikuo thought again, faintly awkward.

"Ya should go to Kyoto sometimes," this time, Yura was the one breaking the silence. "It's 'specially beautiful in fall season," she smiled at Rikuo again.

"Um… yeah, sure, thanks," Rikuo smiled back and they arrived just in time in front of the teacher lounge. "This is the place. You can ask for the teacher here," he said pointing at the sliding metal door in front of him.

"Thank ya very much for yer help," Yura bowed politely. "Can't wait to meet ya again, Nura-kun," she added while looking up at Rikuo's face with a slightly strange knowing glance.

"Yes, you're welcome," Rikuo also bowed slightly before turning away to leave her there.

_Weird girl…_—he couldn't help thinking again while going to his class.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone," the teacher greeted his student with a spirited smile before the students greeted him back in unison, less excitedly. "We have a new transfer student today," he said, still with cheery smile.<p>

Hearing the news, the student began to get a little animated and whisper to each other, totally interested.

"New transfer student!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What kind of person?"

"Huh?" Rikuo tilted his head aside. "Impossible…."

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?" Kana looked over her shoulder to him.

"Ah, no… I just think that our new classmate will be a girl," Rikuo chuckled slightly, remembering Yura.

"Come one in," the teacher waved at someone outside the class to come in and the class went exceptionally silent after that. The moment the new student entered though, some guys began to whistle between their teeth.

"It's a girl!"

"Whoah, she's kinda cute!"

Yura stood in front of the class and glanced around slowly until she met Rikuo's eyes. She smiled at him before bowing slightly. "Good day! Name's Keikain Yura. Nice to meet ya!" she said.

"Kansai accent!"

"Interesti~ng!"

Everyone laughed slightly at the rare funny accent she produced from her speech. The teacher even chuckled slightly with everyone's sudden liveliness. "A good thing she came here from Kyoto, huh?" he said before tapping Yura's back. "Now, class will start. Keikain-san, you can sit at the empty desk behind Nura-kun over there. He's a nice guy with a helping tendency, so you can ask him anything if you want to know something," he said with a smile.

"Eh?" Rikuo pointed himself, sweat dropping a little.

"Yeah, thank ya, sensei," she nodded at the older man before walking to her own seat. She stopped just beside Rikuo's desk to greet him once again. "We meet again, Nura-kun," she said with a confident peculiar smile.

"Um… nice to have you as my new classmate," Rikuo said smiling back welcomingly, but he couldn't help the awkward feeling he kept getting from her vibe. It was strange… like he wasn't supposed to get too close to this girl.

Yura's smile widened slightly, and then she went to her own seat when Rikuo, somehow, couldn't help feeling that the girl was staring at the back of his head for the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>The new girl was quite popular in the class because of her unusual speech accent and her witty response to her new friends' question. And now she was sitting in the center of the class, telling a story while being surrounded by her those said new friends.<p>

"Eeh? So then, who killed the girl?" one of the classmate surrounding Yura asked.

"It's surprising, but it was actually her own husband," Yura said with a serious face. "And he kept the proof in his own pocket. The remaining of the ice cube he used to preserve the poison… the one he didn't eat himself, he disposed it in his own pocket, and I noticed because the coin he took from the pocket changed color as a result of chemical reaction," she smiled confidently.

"That's awesome, Keikain-san!" the class was impressed with her story.

"You actually solved a murder in your home town!"

"Ah, we from Keikain family is quite famous for our detective agencies and police forces," Yura smiled. "I'm actually here for a practice," she continued slightly while glancing at Rikuo who was together with Kana, Kiyotsugu and Jirou.

Rikuo shivered suddenly. He couldn't help thinking that someone's eyes were hot on his back. He turned slightly and saw Yura's attention was on him… _again_.

"Huh… that new girl looks at us again," Kiyotsugu actually noticed that as well.

"Eh… really?" Rikuo tried to act dumb. He didn't know why she kept looking at him. Well, she had no reason to, actually… so he would just ignore it. Might be if he just ignored it long enough, she would stop.

"Yeah, she's totally looking at us…," Jirou supported Kiyotsugu's words.

"Huh… she might be interested to join our club? If Keikain-san joins, we can submit the application now," Kana said with a smile, suddenly getting an idea.

"Oh…! That's a very incredible and brilliant thinking, Ienaga-kun!" Kiyotsugu held her hand with sparkling eyes. "I'll ask her to join us, NOW!" he hurriedly approached the girl and started to ask her to join.

There was a brief silence after Yura heard the proposition. He looked at Kiyotsugu's excited look, and then to Rikuo's slightly troubled look before saying something very disturbing to Kiyotsugu. "Nura-kun's in the club?"

Kiyotsugu seemed not really paying any mind in the strange question and answered it with vigorous spirit. "Of course! He's quite the fanatic of occult!"

Rikuo fell down from his seat hearing that. "Hey!" and he protested indignantly.

"Well, there's no such things as spirits and monsters, only one creature creates the mysteries in this world…," Yura then stood and walked to the group, Kiyotsugu behind her, looking slightly confused with the utter denial spouted from Yura's mouth. "_Human,_" she stopped and smiled confidently.

Kana, Jirou and Rikuo looked at her with surprised expression.

"Eh… there's no such thing as ghost?" Kiyotsugu frowned in displease.

"No such thing. Everything is… human's doing," Yura tapped her own head with her forefinger. "Ghosts, spirits, monsters… everything is a product of _human's_ mind. It's called… brain 'reflection'. It's not real. It's just a reflection of what human _wants_ or _doesn't want_ to see most, a shadow of _extreme terror_ that clouded human's logic and sense," Yura explained slowly, but seeing the dumb expression her friends made, she added. "It's quite simple. Sometimes even environment can play tricks to human's mind and sense. In the dark abandoned pace for example, the situation is scary, so they _thought_ something unwanted might come out. And because of the extreme terror and believe of the existence of _that something_, they begin to see something that isn't there. Just like an illusion."

"Ooh…!"

Didn't know since when, but everybody in the class had been listening to her explanation as well of what was supernatural beings were… or at least, one of the explanations that was quite rational and the only one that she believed.

"Then… how do you explain rapping? Poltergeist? What about ESP?" Nura challenged her with slightly displeased look. How dare she deny the existence of supernatural beings…! It was a _roman_ of Japanese history. The one thing that beautified their nation before modern era took control of the night life.

Well, it wasn't like Rikuo had ever seen one of the real things…, but just because they couldn't see, didn't mean those things weren't there!

"Everything is just hoax. Rapping often happened in the building made from woods. The woods is rotten, old, or even eaten by termites, just choose. They all make the pillar or the structure of the building weak, that's why it _creaks_, creating sounds like _rapping_. As for poltergeist, it's caused by the imbalance of the grounding where the building stood. The difference in height of the building, even if it was just in _millimeters_ are enough to make things sometimes move, or it's caused by local earthquake, take yer pick. And for ESP… just how many people can read minds? Oh, right… that's behavioral analysis studies! Seeing the future? As if ya can't make that future happens like ya want to, just exactly like what ya conveniently see? Right," Yura rolled her eyes after finishing her long explanation.

Everyone was speechless hearing it and Rikuo was trying his best not to just retort back childishly at her for killing his joy in finding spirits and the mysteries surrounding them. Then he got an idea to turn the table over.

"Well, then… why don't you join us to prove your theory, Keikain-san?" Rikuo smiled at her while vein popped up on his head. If she wanted to be the rational one, let her experience the _extreme_ terror and see for herself what was called the spirits!

"That's my initial point in joining you," Yura smirked. "I want to prove that every mystery is solvable… because all mysteries are manmade," she continued intrepidly.

"That's good," Rikuo smiled cheerily. "Kiyotsugu-kun, we can submit the application now!" he turned to Kiyotsugu who was still speechless with their interaction.

The leader of the unofficial supernatural investigation club then jerked and replied, "Surely!" before writing Yura's name, asking for her signature and the flying away to student council office before the lunch break was over.

"Rikuo-kun… did you just convince her to join us despite her disbelief of supernatural existence, or you did it unconsciously?" Kana looked impressed at Rikuo's manipulation skill.

"Oh…? I didn't even realize it…," Rikuo widened his eyes slightly, but of course deliberately. He didn't really care if Yura didn't believe that supernatural beings exist or not. He just wanted another team member to complete the requirement to apply for creating a club. It went very well, apparently. And now he could get more info from Yura as well, since she seemed really interested in him for some reasons.

"Can't wait for the first club meeting," Yura said with a challenging look before walking out of the classroom.

"And now our new friend got into the strange club…," the class chuckled and laughed at that.

"Well… how should we welcome the newest member of our still unofficial club?" Jirou asked while titling his head aside.

_That's really not what I'm concerned about…—_Rikuo thought, sweat dropping slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was reading a report paper on his hand seriously. The more he read about it the more his expression became irritated. At one point, he couldn't hold it anymore and exploded. "GAAAH!" and he threw the pile of papers impatiently that they scattered on the floor.<p>

"What's wrong, Sandaime?" Kubinashi turned over at his leader with wondering look. What was Sandaime so angry about?

"It's that Shikoku Yakuza fellow! They're getting so cocky and arrogant! It irritates me so much!" Rikuou glared evilly at the scattered paper with blazing red eyes that Kubinasi thought the report would catch fire if Sandaime stared at it long enough.

"What are they doing?" Kubinashi looked down to the paper and saw some the writing of activity that was quite disturbing. "Uh… they're recruiting people with unique talent?" Well, it didn't really have anything to do with Nura Gumi. Kubinashi didn't really understand why Rikuou was so mad.

"I have no idea what they'll do, but those _tanuki_ guys are sly and devious. They must be up to something no good," Rikuou was so sure of it, he couldn't be wrong. After all, even though Shikoku Yakuza was quite calm all this time because of their problem and dispute within the family, one or two people there were quite ambitious and greedy. Especially that Tamazuki guy…. Ikh, just looking at his smartass face was enough to make Rikuou's blood boil.

"Are you talking about the 88th son of Inugamigyobou family?" Kubinashi guessed slightly after seeing Sandaime's expression.

"There's nothing in that family irritates me more than that guy," Rikuou huffed in annoyance as he took the paper back from the floor to his hand. "Even though he was quiet the entire time when my dad went there to negotiate and take them as one of our alliance… you should see how that guy looked at me. The bastard actually sneered and mocked me in silence. He looked down on me despite being weaker…!"

"Huh? Something like that happened?" Kubinashi was a little confused. He couldn't recall if the Sandaime had a fight with one of the Inugamigyobou's heirs. Even though they weren't exactly friends, Inugamibyou Gumi had never intervened Nura Gumi's operation. They were always quite and never sniffed on something that wasn't their business.

"I'm not that stupid to start a fight between families, Kubinashi. Even though I hate that guy at first sight for provoking me like that… I'm not going to fall in his trap. He's planning something dangerous and stupid… and I'm going to find out!" Rikuou crushed the paper on his hand, expression so serious and determined.

Kubinashi sighed seeing his leader. It was just a day after his coronation becoming Sandaime, and yet Rikuou had started to look for some smaller families to decide if they would become comrades or rivals. It seemed he had decided since his last visit to Shikoku that he would make the Inugamigyobou Gumi his enemy no matter what.

But… Sandaime was quite in a bad mood since morning today. Probably because he woke up in the wrong side of his mattress... or because Rikuo wasn't there to amuse him. The young boss of Nura Gumi decided to go home to his mother's house last night after attending the party of Sandaime's Maturity Ceremony. He said because he had school today, he didn't want to be late by staying too long at the main house.

Well, Rikuo was often there to calm his half brother down when he was too angry over things. But since he wasn't there this time, it was Kubinashi's job.

"Well, we have our best guys spying on Shikoku Yakuza's activities. They'll get us more information if you're so fixated in finding what they are doing, Sandaime. I'm sure we can set a necessary precaution to face their unwanted advance," he smiled at Rikuou with assuring expression.

Rikuou was contemplating the suggestion for a moment before sighing reluctantly. "You're right…. Getting ahead of myself and decide something without proof will just make me a laughing stock," he then took another paper and began to read again. "I'll just take a look at the other reports…," he was then concentrating once more on his task as a leader, now with a calmer expression.

Kubinashi smiled small at him and began to read his part of the report.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was getting slightly annoyed. He was being followed not so subtly by none other than Keikain Yura, the new classmate and student of Ukiyo-e Senior High School. She was completely interested in Rikuo for a strange reason that Rikuo didn't understand.<p>

"Why are you following me?" Rikuo asked then, stopping his step to look over at Yura behind him.

"Who said my home's not that way?" Yura smiled while tilting her head slightly.

"You're staring at me again, you know…. Some people will say that's kind of rude," Rikuo said with a troubled expression.

"Nura-kun's interesting," Yura said while walking closer to him. "I want to know ya more," she continued while reaching her hand at Rikuou's sleeve. "Don'tcha want to be _friends_ with me, Nura-kun?" she looked at Rikuo straight in his eyes, but Rikuo didn't get that 'I want to be your friend' vibe from her. What he could catch from her action approaching him was purely _curiosity_.

Rikuo was confused of why she would feel such thing about him. Did he do something strange that arouse her suspicion or something?

"Why are you interested in me? Have I done something…?" Rikuo then lowered his gaze and asked with slightly somber face and tone.

Yura widened her eyes for a moment before she shook her head. "No…, it's just… yer name…," she said honestly then with an inquisitive expression. "Nura… Rikuou…, the heir of Nura Gumi family, a yakuza family that controls the black world which main base is in Ukiyo-e," she continued, explaining. "Yer… that person, aren't ya?"

Rikuo widened his eyes now hearing that, completely surprised. How come that high school girl knew so much about the family? But she was wrong about one thing. "Just because my name is Nura, doesn't mean I'm the same as that family. You've got the wrong person. Besides, my name isn't _Rikuou_, it's _Rikuo_," he had to explain again the common mistake people could get from hearing his name.

It was kind of getting old and boring, this kind of thing. Rikuo sighed in defeat at that.

"What…? Yer… not—!" Yura looked totally surprised at that.

Rikuou shook his head. "No, I'm just Nura Rikuo, an ordinary high school boy," Rikuo said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, Keikain-san," he continued as Yura was just speechless on her spot.

"What…, yer actually not him…," Yura sighed in relief after that. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest, seeming like calming her heartbeat or something.

"Keikain-san… why did you think I was the heir of Nura Gumi? Indeed they're quite a popular Yakuza Family in this area… but don't you think it's too bold to put the heir of a family in a public high school?" Rikuo then asked, trying to gain an insight of Yura's thought.

"Eh… well," Yura looked sheepish for a moment. "It's actually a secret, but I'm here in a mission," she whispered lightly with a slightly blushing face.

"A mission?" Rikuo was baffled. "A mission of what?"

"Ya know that my family is quite popular with the police forces and detective agencies, right?" Yura began to explain.

"Huh… your family is… _WHAT_?" Rikuo widened his eyes in shock at that. He hadn't heard that!

"Eh… I already told the class that though…," Yura seemed surprised of Rikuo's reaction.

"No… I meant, I wasn't listening to your conversation with the class when I was discussing or club with Kiyotsugu, Kana and Jirou so… Heeh, your family is _Government_ family huh…? That's kind of great!" Rikuo said with a smile even though inwardly he was sweating in panicky.

_This is bad…! This is really-REALLY bad! Who knows that Keikain family is the mortal opponent of yakuza family!_

"Yeah, my grandfather's a head of police chief in Kyoto and my brother's a private detective, so is my cousins and uncles and aunts, everyone works to bring justice with law to this world," Yura spoke with a proud smile on her face. "I'm here for a mission… to spy the activities of Nura Gumi. Because this family is so big and has so many branches until the tip of Kansai Region, their activities in the south are quite concerning yet the police can't obtain any hard proof to prosecute them. Moreover, since Nura Gumi main base is in Tokai, it's outside Kyoto's Police Department Jurisdiction. Their hands are quite tied to do a thorough investigation. That's why; I took the initiative and asked them to send me here. If it's me, then they don't have to get worried about the borderline. After all I'm just a high school girl, not a part of the police force. I'll look for evidence that they have done something bad, and by turning the evidence to Kyoto Police Department, they can get a warrant to do an open investigation to Nura Gumi in this region as well," Yura explained again with a blazing spirit, turning Rikuo's face pale and paler with every word of her _brilliant_ ideas.

Surely, Yura's idea of doing this closed investigation was extraordinarily bright…, he could totally see the prospect of it succeeding, but it was utterly scary for Rikuo. She had a purpose to bring down Nura Gumi! Even though she was just a high school girl… this Keikain Yura girl was dangerous!

So…, Rikuo's initial guts feeling were correct. He wasn't supposed to be close to this girl at all. She could find out about his relationship with Rikuou! Rikuo had to do something to deter her purpose… anything…!

"Um… is it okay telling me all that?" Rikuo asked then, sweat dropping a little.

Yura then looked startled and slapped her mouth shut with both hands. "Damn…! I wasn't supposed to say all of that—!" she looked slightly panicked now.

_Aah… how gullible…_—Rikuo instantly found the solution to the problem. Well, he felt slightly bad for her though, but he couldn't let her be too close to Nura Gumi.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. You can discuss things with me and I'll help as much as I can secretly," Rikuo smiled then surely.

"Really?" Yura looked really surprised at the offer. "You're going to help me investigate Nura Gumi?"

"Of course. Your plan is quite amazing and truthfully, it might actually work. Helping each other is friend's nature, and it's a duty for good citizens to help the government. Moreover, doing it alone will be difficult for you, right? Keikain-san is a girl after all," Rikuo smiled warmly at Yura and the girl blushed slightly before looking away.

"Huh… why am I…?" she mumbled something with a confused look.

"Keikain-san?" Rikuo tilted his head aside, rather wondering seeing her reaction.

"Huh? Ah, yeah…, thank ya, Nura-kun…," Yura replied slowly with still a perplexed expression. "I-it's nice… to have a friend in this…," she added then, looking a bit shy so suddenly that Rikuo felt his own conscience stabbing him in the chest.

_Suddenly I feel really-really bad for manipulating her…! She's so trusting…!_—Rikuo tried to maintain his 'I'm a nice guy!' smile as long as he could before it faltered.

But… it was the life that he chose. He didn't want to be involved in Nura Gumi's yakuza activities, but they were still his family no matter what. He wouldn't let anyone bring his family down. Even though he had to lie to his friends all the time, even though he knew if one day they would find out about it and then hated him for lying to them, protecting Nura Gumi was one of his so many dreams.

Rikuo didn't have the pledge and oath to be loyal to Nura Gumi, but he loved his family for who they were and not for what they were.

Rikuo clenched his fist in determination before speaking again to Yura. "Keikain-san, please call me Rikuo, so then you won't mistake me for Nura again."

"Oh, then ya shoulda call me Yura as well, Rikuo-kun," she responded happily with a smile.

"Surely, Yura-san," Rikuo grinned at her cheerfully as well, and Yura's face was turning pink again, seeing his natural cuteness. She had to look away once more, but this time she seemed understanding something.

"As I thought…," she mumbled again with rather alarmed look.

"What's wrong?" Rikuo set his concerned look towards her and she immediately shook her head again.

"No, it's nothing," Yura said with a smile before she bowed slightly. "Um, I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea about ya. I'll need to go now. Bye, Rikuo-kun," she said before she ran away in a hurry.

"See you tomorrow!" Rikuo responded back to her while waving as she ran.

Then Rikuo's face turned slightly serious after she wasn't in his sight anymore. "This becomes really bad…. I have to inform Rikuou about her and warn him not to attract too much attention for awhile…," he sighed before turning once again to change direction from his own home to Nura Gumi main base.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rikuo arrived at the main house, the sun had almost set. The orange-red color illuminated the yard and the pond, creating such beautiful sparkling light. Rikuo was always fond of the main house yard. It was spacious and beautiful with the plants and flowers. His families really loved the beautiful things too.<p>

Rikuo then heard a loud activity in the dojo area where some people crowded around the patio and stared inside the dojo with such lively expression. Their spirit was burning and he could only guess there was a training session between two most powerful members in the family.

"Heaaah!" Rikuo could hear his brother voice, full of spirit and searing as usual when he trained. Rikuo walked closer to look who was his half brother was fighting and was greeted by the sight of Gyuuki who deflected Rikuou's vicious attack with his wooden sword.

"Wohooo! GO for it, Sandaime! Bring Gyuuki-sama DOWN!" all the member was cheering for their head while Gyuuki was facing Rikuou with cold expression. He gave nothing away if he was thinking, but his reddish-amber eyes were assessing every move Rikuou produced.

"Hm… Gyuuki-ojisan is as strong as ever," Rikuo chuckled seeing the scorching fight from outside the dojo, and in a split second, he thought Rikuou's concentration was broken, and suddenly…

"An opening," Gyuuki said calmly before fluidly moving and entered a hard attack to Rikuou's stomach.

"Gaaah!" Rikuou was caught off guard and was thrown back several meters from his spot. He was actually down.

"WOOOW! Gyuuki-sama, so strooooong!"

"Sandaime, almoooost!"

"Don't give uuuup!"

"Shut up, all of you! You're ruining my concentration!" Rikuou yelled at those barbaric guys while glaring and hissing angrily.

"Gyaaah! We're sorryyyy!" and everyone instantly scrammed away in a speed of light, not wanting to get caught in Sandaime's wrath if Rikuou decided to blame them for his defeat from Gyuuki… again. They didn't even notice that Rikuo was there as well, watching the show amusedly.

"Jeez, those guys…!" Rikuou grumbled in annoyance as he tried to stand up.

"You're still immature as always, Rikuou," Gyuuki said with a serious expression, slightly looking down at the young Sandaime. "Your momentary lapse of concentration didn't have anything to do with their cheer. It was because you're always over-conscious whenever _he_ is around, am I right… Rikuo?" the older man then turned his face at Rikuo who was chuckling sheepishly from the outside.

"Sorry for interrupting the training session," Rikuo said guiltily, while walking closer to the patio and then removed his shoes before entering the dojo.

Rikuo was aware that Gyuuki was probably displeased at his sudden disruption, and Rikuo really didn't want to be on the bad side of this man because he was scary, so he tried to act as polite as he could.

"It's not your fault. It's Sandaime's own doing for getting distracted," Gyuuki sighed with a frowned eyebrows.

"It's not like I can help it…," Rikuou grumbled again with a blushing face. Rikuo also blushed slightly seeing Rikuou's disheveled appearance. He was sweaty and his usually pale skin was slightly pink, looking totally _hot_.

_Huh?_—Rikuo berated himself for thinking like that again about Rikuou and coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment, and then tried his best not to look at Rikuou's eyes while flushing like a school girl in love.

Rikuou seemed looking at Rikuo intently, probably trying to look for something… anything from his expression, but Rikuo just didn't want to look at his crimson eyes, and the Sandaime looked totally frustrated at this.

"I thought you wouldn't come here today," Rikuou then said… the same expression he threw at him from the Sakura tree two nights ago.

"I didn't plan to," Rikuo said slowly.

"So… what brought you here at this hour, Rikuo?" Gyuuki asked then.

Rikuo looked at Gyuuki and then smiled slightly. "Obento… Mom made it too much. I'd like to share some of it with Rikuou and Gyuuki-ojisan," he said while showing a big warped box on his hand.

"Wakana-san's…," Gyuuki widened his eyes for a moment.

"Ooh! Mama Wakana's cooking!" Rikuou was back in spirit at the mention of Wakana's homemade bento. His face was glowing in happiness at the prospect of eating something delicious, and he seemed totally forgetting his displeasure earlier.

"She made it for my friends at school, but it's still too much. I hope it's okay to eat it here with you guys," Rikuo scratched his cheek with a wide grin while sitting and then unwrapped the box.

"Hmm… it's been awhile since I tasted her homemade cooking," Gyuuki said with a small smile while sitting down as well. Rikuo didn't really know why, but Gyuuki seemed always having a soft spot for his mom.

"Kaaah! It must be delicious! I want to eaaaat!" Rikuou instantly sat as well while waiting for Rikuo to open the box, revealing extravagant and delicious looking foods.

"Please do and eat," Rikuo said after preparing the disposable chopsticks for Gyuuki and Rikuou.

"_Itadakimaaasu_!" Rikuou said before taking a huge bite of the perfectly cooked _tamagoyaki_ and he moaned at the first taste of exquisite food after awhile. "So delicious~," he appeared like he could die in happiness.

Rikuo chuckled slightly seeing it before he turned his gaze at Gyuuki who also took a bite on the _karage_ (5), but unlike Rikuou he ate in silence. "Hm, it's good… no, it's better than her usual cooking. She improves her skill anymore, huh?" Gyuuki looked really pleased and Rikuo couldn't help feeling that the older man really did like his mom.

"Mom will be very happy if she heard that, Gyuuki-ojisan," Rikuo said with a happy smile.

"You think so?" Gyuuki smiled back at Rikuo slightly in tender gaze.

_Whoa~!_—Both Rikuo and Rikuou seemed shocked seeing the poignant look Gyuuki had just made. That was so freaking RARE!

"Gyuuki… I don't know you can make that kind of face," Rikuou said boldly with baffled expression.

Rikuo turned at his half brother with horror expression. _What the hell is he doing!_

"Huh… only a few people can make me do that expression and certainly, you're not one of them," Gyuuki replied with cool tone and voice that seemed annoying the Sandaime.

"Stingy!" Rikuou thrust his tongue out at Gyuuki in total exasperation.

Rikuo just laughed slightly as well. He actually wanted to ask some things about his mom and Gyuuki's relationship, but he felt it was a subject that shouldn't be brought up. There was still a mystery of why he wasn't raised in the main house and some other things as well, but he didn't know how to voice his questions without raising alarm.

Rikuo didn't want everyone thought he was jealous of Rikuou. Nah, no way. Well, he had ever been jealous because Rikuou got his dad, Rihan's attention all the time, unlike him who only got to meet his dad in the weekend when he was still a kid, but he had grown up from that. Moreover, it wasn't a pressing matter anyway. Someday… if the time was right, one of them might tell their story….

It was best if Rikuo just enjoyed speculating and guessing. It was funnier that way.

"So… why are you here again? I don't believe you came here just for the food," Rikuou asked then, after finishing his share of food.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you," Rikuo said slowly… actually, I need to tell the whole family," he corrected.

"About what?" Rikuou was visibly worried. He probably thought the worst scenario about Rikuo actually leaving far-far away or something, because Rikuou looked paler considerably. After what happened yesterday, it wouldn't be strange for Rikuo to take that decision.

"I got a new classmate today," Rikuo paused.

…_Silence._

There was more silence befalling the dojo as Rikuou made a dumbfounded expression and Gyuuki was still waiting for Rikuo to continue.

"From Kyoto," Rikuo continued, "From Keikain Family," he paused again and this time Gyuuki responded to the name.

"Keikain?" Gyuuki actually looked surprise. Rikuo nodded.

"Huh? So what?" Rikuou seemed not understanding what was going on as the atmosphere began to get tense.

"Keikain… is the ultimate opponent of Yakuza," Gyuuki said. "People from Keikain Family… work for a government as police officers, head detectives, chiefs, even private detective agencies. They are the people with a purpose to bring justice with law to this world… and yakuza isn't exactly an example of good citizens. They have been trying to bring our family down from since the first generation, but because of their jurisdiction doesn't cover Tokai Region, they couldn't conduct an open investigation to our family without pissing off the head of Chubu's Police Department," he looked serious for a moment before he looked up at Rikuo again. "You said… one of the Keikains is in your class?"

"Yes," Rikuo nodded. "She's still a high school student, not part of the police's force, but she has deductive ability and brain as scary as detective, and she's here for a mission to spy Nura Gumi activities… and obtain some evidences for the police to get a warrant so the police can openly investigate this family and prosecute the members… and shut down the family operation permanently," he continued, leaking all the information he had gotten from Yura earlier.

"I see… if it's a spying activity… then Tokai Police Department can't say anything to prevent them…. What a scary but brilliant idea. Kyoto's Police Department can't be looked down, huh?" Rikuou who began to catch up with everything from Gyuuki's explanation and Rikuo's information, said with a challenged smirk. He had never had the urge to expand his territory to Kyoto… but if the police there wanted him anyway, why not?

"Actually… it's her own idea," Rikuo said again. "She came with the initiative, and despite still being so young, she's entrusted with the mission anyway. Her deduction and observational ability are the real threat for this family now. I want you to lay low for awhile, until I can persuade her to drop her closed investigation," he said with serious worried look.

"Aah? You want us to do nothing while you're trying to distract her attention to something else?" Rikuou was ready to protest, but Rikuo quickly added his explanation.

"She also said something about _the concerning activities_ of Nura Gumi's branch in the south. I'd like to know who's in charge of the south part of Nura's territory," Rikuo said seriously.

"You mean at the tip of Kansai's region?" Gyuuki confirmed further.

"Yeah…, what kind of concerning activity could arise the suspicion to our family that Kyoto Police Force went that far to send their spy… moreover…," Rikuo glanced at Rikuou now," You can't touch her, Sandaime. She's one of my friends, so I'd like to handle her myself," he looked so determined and serious that Rikuou couldn't say no to his request.

"Ugh…," Rikuou looked slightly intimidated. It was the first time his half brother looked like that. He looked really worried for some reasons.

The south part of Nura Gumi Teritory… Gagoze Gumi?" Gyuuki said suddenly.

"Gagoze? We already crossed their name from our alliances list!" Rikuou said with a surprised look.

"I know, but you didn't exactly eliminate them, you know. You just told them to get lost and never return to your side after you found out what his family was doing with those children and after the leader and big shots in the family went to jail, we just assumed that the family was disbanded," Gyuuki said.

"Those bastards…! Did they do something again…?" Rikuou was getting pissed off again thinking about the ex-alliance of Nura Gumi.

"Let's not jump into conclusion," Rikuo said with calm expression. "Can you send some people to find out what happened in the south? I'll get more information from Yura-san as well," he continued.

Hearing the name from Rikuo's mouth, Rikuou couldn't help twitching slightly. "Yura-san?" That was a girl's name, definitely**.

"It's Keikain Yura, the government's spy I just told you about," Rikuo said, rather confused of the displeasure in his half brother tone.

"A girl?" Rikuou narrowed his eyes.

"That's right. You have a problem with that?" Rikuo stared back at the Sandaime deadpanned.

Rikuou stared at Rikuou hard and deep in silence, neither blinked until Rikuou gave up. "I don't like it if you get too close to a girl," he sulked then.

"You'd say the exact same thing even if the opponent is a boy," Rikuo said with a vein popping out his temple. "And we don't have a choice in this. I'll try to gain more information while deterring her from investigating Nura Gumi, so please do find something out in Kansai," Rikuo then stood up after collecting the boxes back and wrapped them again to bring home.

"Rikuo…," Rikuou called from behind as Rikuo stepped out of the dojo. "About yesterday…," he started but Rikuo cut him.

"Let's talk about that after we know what happened in the south," Rikuo didn't look back as he went out and away from the dojo.

Rikuou sighed long in despair after that. "He's totally angry and avoiding me…," he said with tears on the corner of his eyes.

Gyuuki who was silently watching the interaction between Sandaime and the young boss couldn't help asking after seeing Rikuou's face. "Something happened yesterday?"

Rikuou's heart skipped a beat hearing that, but he didn't look at Gyuuki's direction when he responded to the question. "What are you talking about? No such thing happened to anyone yesterday."

Rikuou then stood as well and went out without caring how Gyuuki looked at him.

Gyuuki was still silent while looking at Rikuou's back as the Sandaime was walking slowly to the Sakura tree and then to Rikuo who was walking to the gates.

"It seems… the storm will hit our family dead on… Rihan…," Gyuuki whispered lightly in slightly worried look.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Tamagoyaki**_**: **scrambled egg usually seasoned with sugar, but sometimes with salt depends on the preference.

**2)**_**Misoshiru**_**: **kind of soup made from tofu and seasoned cut up eggplant

**3)**_**Bento**_**: **packed lunch.

**4)**_**Ittekimasu**_**: **a Japanese expression uttered before the speaker leaving home.

**5)**_**Karage**_**: **fried chicken with special seasons and flour.

**About * in Yura's speech: **Those are not misspellings. I deliberately use it to show a little of Yura's accent. I hope it's alright….

**About ** in the story: **Rikuo mention Yura's pronoun using '_aitsu_' a general word for him/her, and it doesn't distinguish gender. That's why Rikuou is surprised hearing Yura's name as he just realized she's a girl.

Err… sorry for the late post…. I've been quite busy in the weekend that I didn't quite have time to write it… so please forgive me if there are many spellings or grammar errors in this chapter because honestly, I don't check it before I post it. T_T. Please do point out where I made mistakes, I'll fix it immediately. Oh, and if you're wondering why there isn't any fan-service here… that's for the plot sake, so… I'll replace it with a LOT of it in the next chapter. You have my word ^_^ And _finally_, I put Yura here! XD I love her, really~, and probably some of you notice the chemistry between Yura and… oops…. Anyway, what do you think? Please do and tell me in the review! I'll be waiting for your response!

See you in next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: The Mark on His Back

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine and never will be *_*;**

**Warning: **_AU, yaoincest, oOC, foul language (cursing, f* word, etc), FAN SERVICE for you guys… Rating is up to T++! =P (be ware for an intense H/C scene…)_

**A/N: **Another sleepless night for me to finish this... and when I hope I could actually meet the deadline this time…T_T *yawns tiredly*. I don't have much to say because I'm sleepy. Please just read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_**The Mark on His Back**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo yawned slightly in the morning as he arrived to his school. He couldn't really sleep last night. Well…, he had a very <em>disturbing<em> dream about his half brother… and the fact that he actually dreamed about him at all bothered Rikuo quite a LOT.

"I must have lost my mind… for actually falling for that guy…," Rikuo sighed while changing his shoes into his indoor shoes.

"Good day, Rikuo-kun."

A girl's voice greeted Rikuo from behind, and he turned over slightly to find Yura there. "Oh, good morning, Keikain… err… I meant, Yura-san," he smiled while greeting the new student back.

"Huh… ya look tired, Rikuo-kun. Something wrong?" Yura then asked while changing her shoes as well.

"No…, it's just a _nightmare_," Rikuo chuckled slightly. "A bit silly actually, but it kept the rest of my sleep restless last night," he continued while closing his shoe locker.

"Hmm…," Yura stared for some seconds before she also closed her locker. "Rikuo-kun… yer words sometimes sounds so vague, huh?" she commented as they walked together to the class.

"Eh?" Rikuo tilted his head aside, a bit confused. "Vague…, how?"

"Nah…, it's just…, ya know. I'd just realized it last night that ya actually talked me into joining yer supernatural club without I realizing it. Ya have way with words, Rikuo-kun. Ya seem talk a lot about yerself, but never really give any information about something personal. Smooth talker, I believe," Yura smiled at Rikuo as she mentioned all of her speculation.

Moreover… every one of them hit the bull's eye. _What a scary deduction ability!_—Rikuo paled slightly even though he was laughing awkwardly at those mentioned facts.

"Really? I didn't even have any intention when I started arguing with Yura-san," Rikuo said putting humor tone in his voice while inwardly he was praying to every deity that she was really as gullible as she appeared yesterday. Actually he _hoped_ she really did, because somehow… he began to suspect that she revealed that plan to lure him to do something about it.

Rikuo had to run his own plan carefully. It wouldn't be good if she suspected him even just for a bit.

"Well, I thought that as well though. Rikuo-kun seems really liking supernatural things after all," Yura chuckled as well.

"Right?" Rikuo continued laughing heartily.

_She buys it!—_while his mind cried in relief at that.

"Good morning, Rikuo-kun!"

Then Rikuo heard another high voice greet him, this time from his class direction. Rikuo looked forward and meet Kana's waving and smiling figure. "Kana-chan! Good morning!" Rikuo waved back with wide smile, eagerly.

Yura then looked forward as well to Kana and then back to Rikuo while narrowing her eyes slightly. Rikuo noticed she stare at him for quite sometimes with calculating look, not saying anything.

_Wh-what is she thinking?_—Rikuo couldn't help feeling a bit anxious of that curious gaze.

"What's wrong, Yura-san?" Rikuo had to ask again.

"Huh?" Yura snapped and looked up at his face with a surprised look. "Um… I did something strange?" she asked then, a little puzzled somehow.

"Eh…, you look so serious suddenly…," Rikuo's sweat dropped.

"Really?" Yura put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh no… people at home say I won't get any boyfriend if I set my serious face constantly. I have to smile, smile," she slapped her cheeks lightly and smiled again cheerily while saying, "No problem!"

_That's the reason?_

"Ahaha," Rikuo just laughed again then, more sweats dropping.

"Yura-chan, good morning!" Kana then greeted the dark haired girl with caramel chocolate eyes beside Rikuo as well.

"Good day, Kana-san," Yura waved back at her as well, still smiling cheerily.

The girls then chatted while Rikuo was sighing slightly in gentle smile. His friends were lively, indeed. Just wait for Kiyotsugu to show up with the good news about the progress in creating their new club. It would be booming.

"So… what if today we go somewhere, Yura-chan? You want to visit some places?" Kana offered to accompany her.

"Really? Then I need to know where the cheapest department store… or convenient store. I live alone, that's why I need to arrange my monthly allowance as well. Can't go buy something too expensive for foods," Yura said, smiling sheepishly.

"You live alone?" Rikuo was surprised at that. "But… Yura-san is still in the first year of high school. Is that alright? I meant… is it safe?" he couldn't help feeling worried now. For a girl in Yura's age living alone… He had to make sure that the area was protected by Nura Gumi.

"It's perfectly safe. And the rent is completely reasonable under the budget," Yura looked happy as she said it. "That way I can get more fund for _other things_ that's more important," she continued.

_I really want to know what those 'other things' are…_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking then.

"You're right, Yura-chan! That way you have more money to _play_ outside," Kana giggled while nodding, totally agreeing.

Somehow… even though they talked about different things completely, the conversation connected perfectly. Rikuo would have laughed hadn't it been seen as an odd thing. He really didn't have any reason to laugh explicitly, even though implicitly, it was really funny.

"But Yura-chan is so mature, huh? Living alone comes along with a lot of responsibility to yourself, right? That's kinda impressive," Kana said again, looking amazed somehow.

"Not really, it's just the matter of order… though sometimes it's quite tough to decide what to eat today," Yura smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, then… if you don't mind, my mom always makes a lot of food despite being just the two of us at home. If you give me your address, I'll bring some foods for you tonight," Rikuo offered then, wanting to know where she lived precisely.

"Really?" Yura's eyes were sparkling as she saw Rikuo like a savior now. "Thank ya very much, Rikuo-kun! Y'er a very nice person!" she held Rikuo's hands, looking totally moved emotionally.

"Y-you're welcome, Yura-san…," Rikuo smiled back, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

Rikuo vaguely saw Kana stare at Yura and him in a puzzled expression, but there was also a strange glint in her eyes that Rikuo couldn't name.

"Then, Rikuo-kun, would you help us fetch the attendant board before the class starts?" Kana asked him then, with a cute face.

"Sure! I'll bring it right away. See you in a bit," Rikuo said before he turned and ran to the teacher office direction just after releasing Yura's hand from his.

"Thank you, Rikuo-kun!"

Rikuo smiled as he heard the grateful tone from Kana's voice. "No problem!" He raised his right hand without turning anymore before he turned to another hallway up front.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, Rikuou!"<p>

From inside the house, Zen's loud voice was heard.

"Nothing I have to wait for," Rikuou's slightly wavering voice replied in just the right volume.

"Damn it, this is important, you know! I've taken a lot of trouble by coming here to do this by myself. You do realize that _this _is one of the rituals following the 'official recognition of leader' ceremony, don't you?" Zen insisted from behind him as they entered one of the hallways, passing the kitchen where Kejourou and Kubinashi and some junior staffs were preparing lunch.

"Huh?" Kubinashi looked up upon catching the very troubled look that Rikuou gave Zen, while still walking away from the older man.

"I never said anything like I'd be following all those ceremony bullshits. I'd rather walk around patrolling the town or training than spending my precious time in bed for something as useless as _that_," Rikuou answered with stubborn look.

"Idiot, this is not useless! It's a _symbol_ that's a head of a family has to bear! It's important!" Zen persisted more with louder voice.

"Ara…, Zen-sama and Sandaime get into fight?" Kino, seemed interested too with the loud voices that were just passing the room walked to the door to see more.

"Kino, don't stick your nose to Masters' business," Kubinashi said, sweat dropping.

"Ah, but Sandaime seems really uncomfortable. And did you hear? He just said 'spending my precious time in bed'…, do you think this is 'sexual related' case?" Kino looked back at Kubinashi with sparkling eyes, looking totally up for gossip.

"Kino…!" More sweats dropped from Kubinashi's head at seeing his best friend getting so excited like that.

"Moreover, why should I bear those symbols on my own body if we have so many places to put the symbol around here?" Rikuou looked completely indignant as he said it to Zen's face.

"You're kidding, right? Are you really asking me that?" Zen looked totally scandalized at hearing the question.

"What? It's just symbol!" Rikuou protested.

"Moron! It's not just symbol! It's deeper than that!" Zen argued more.

"It only looks like a way to show off for me! I don't like it!" Rikuou stopped walking and now faced Zen in annoyed expression.

"It doesn't matter you like it or not! The moment you accept the position of the head, automatically you embrace the idea of bearing the symbol on your body, Rikuou! Why don't you understand?" Zen tried to explain with exasperated tone. "It's a mark for you to remember who you are! What you're supposed to do! How much people depend on you!"

"Even without the mark or symbol, I still can remember what I'm supposed to do!" Rikuou didn't seem to want to back down.

"Damn it, Rikuou! This is not negotiable! The First and the Second also have the symbol on their body!" Zen still stubbornly tried to convince his sworn brother.

"I'm not my grandpa and my dad," Rikuou looked at another with an irritated huff.

"You're their direct descendant. The head of Nura Gumi as well," Zen countered his words.

Rikuou then glared at him. "I still don't like the idea of putting something as horrid as that in my body. Can we just put it in my every clothes?" He sounded suspiciously like begging now, but he did that with total aggravation.

"Clothes can be burnt and it'll be gone. But your skin would remain burnt and it'll still be embedded forever there," Zen said with a confident smirk. It seemed he began to convince Rikuou to accept his fate already.

"My skin can rot too, you know," Rikuou said deadpanned.

"Aaaargh! That's not the point!" Zen scratched his head curtly in frustration, almost falling over at Rikuou's reaction to his analogy.

Zen couldn't believe that Rikuou was still so adamant. Moreover, their negotiation wasn't going anywhere as well. If this continued, Rikuou would definitely refuse to put the mark on his body. But then, an idea came up to Rikuou's sworn brother.

"Well…, if you really hate the idea then…," Zen sighed, appearing almost giving up and Rikuou's face brightened slightly at the prospect that he could get away from this. "At least we can put the symbol on the skin of someone closest to you," the head of Yakushi Gumi then proposed the idea and Rikuou froze on the spot.

"Let see… since it's Nura's main symbol, it has to be from Nura Gumi…," Zen the turned around, giving his back to Rikuou who was staring at him open mouthed. "Moreover, it's a 'head' symbol so it means a lot more if its bearer is the direct descendant as well…. Right, it should be put on Riku—!"

"Hold it right there!" the Sandaime had already reacted by grabbing one of Zen's shoulder even before he finished his last sentence. Zen totally smirked at the hint of panic in Rikuou's voice. "You… you can't be serious about making Riku do this… this _atrocious_ ritual! He's not the head, I am!" he protested hard, oh… very hard.

"You just said you didn't want to go through with it," Zen said with a raised eyebrow.

"I still don't want to and never will! Doesn't mean I want Riku to take my place!" Rikuou glared at Zen as if he were daring the older man to argue back.

Zen didn't disappoint him. "It's his duty as your closest person. He's the only one sharing your blood. If it's not you, it's got to be him," his tone and serious voice sounded final. "Besides, Rikuo might like the idea. At least he gets something permanent to mark him as one of Nura Gumi's leaders."

Rikuou narrowed his eyes at Zen. "He never wants to be a head," Rikuou said sternly.

"Ah… you're wrong. He _said_ he didn't want to. You don't know what he _doesn't_ say, Rikuou," Zen shook his head, prying out from Sandaime's grip, and was about to walk away when Rikuou gave in.

"Fine!" Rikuou said reluctantly. "Fine, I'll take the symbol to my back. Satisfied now?" He looked completely annoyed, sulking that he lost. Zen was dirty for using Rikuo as leverage.

"That's the head of Nura Gumi Alliances!" Zen smiled cheerily at that while Rikuou was glaring at him loathingly.

"In one condition!" Rikuou demanded suddenly, earning a raised eyebrow again from Zen. "I want Riku there, watching me for the entire process," he said with scrunched up, slightly blushing face.

Zen was silent for a minute or so before he burst out laughing. "You… your face…!" and he couldn't stop laughing until he fell in the fit of nasty coughing.

"Shut up!" Rikuou's shouted at him, totally fuming and embarrassed now.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was having his lunch with his friends on the rooftop when he noticed someone entering the school gate. True, from the roof they could see the entire school ground, and now Rikuo was watching the gate while eating.<p>

_Huh…?_—Rikuo seemed familiar with that uniform. He could see yellow dress uniform from the all girl school near his school, but why would a student from all girl school came to Rikuo's school in the middle of the day?

_Maybe, she's a student council staff…, coming for a special joined program or something?_

Rikuou didn't have time to ponder further when he saw the girl stop to look up at the rooftop direction. He instantly realized who it was when he noticed the long dark hair and golden eyes. "Geh! Tsurara?" he jerked and stood up, surprising the others.

"What's wrong, Nura-kun?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Uh… I just remembered I have something urgent to do! I'll go first. See you later in class!" Rikuo said with a waving hand as he hurriedly ran to go downstairs, not bothering to look the confused expression and weird looks his friends gave him afterwards.

Yura also stood then, earning a confused look from Kana, Kiyotsugu and Jirou as well. "Yura-chan?" Kana asked slowly.

"Sorry, I want to go wash my hand," Yura said before she walked away too.

"What's wrong with Nura-kun and Keikain-kun?" Kiyotsugu had to ask inquiringly.

"I don't know…," Jirou could only shrug while Kana was silent for a moment before she also stood.

"I want to buy dessert and more drinks. Do you guys want me to buy some for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, that'll be awesome! Thanks, Ienaga-kun!" Kiyotsugu said with happy smile.

"Want me to go with you, Ienaga?" Jirou offered.

"No, I'll take Saori and Natsumi with me on my way back," Kana said while walking to the door as well.

"And now we're left alone," Kiyotsugu said as Jirou and he saw Kana closing the door to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tsurara!" Rikuo called her name just when she was about to enter the school building.<p>

"Waka, I was just about to go to the office to call you," Tsurara said with a relieved smile.

"Something happened? You look… worried," Rikuo was concerned seeing her expression, but then he realized. "Hey, I'd told you not to call me 'waka' outside the main house!"

"I'm sorry, it's just habit…," Tsurara looked sheepish for a moment before she turned somber. "Right… it's Sandaime," she said then.

"Eh… what's wrong with Rikuou?" Rikuo was getting more anxious now, since it was about his half brother. If Tsurara had to fetch him in the middle of the day like this, it must have been pretty bad.

"I don't know the detail, but Zen-sama called Kurata, and then he informed me that it was an emergency. We have to bring you to the main house now!" Tsurara herself tried to explain with a slightly panicked look.

"Uh…, Zen-nii's there too?" Hearing that didn't lessen his worry. "Let's go then!" Rikuo grabbed her hand without warning and pulled her to run with him, surprising Tsurara.

"Aah, but Wa-… I meant, Rikuo-kun, what about the permission to leave the school early?" she asked then, slightly blushing and frantic because she had to follow Rikuo's speed with her hand in Rikuo's clutch.

"We can worry about that tomorrow! Now Rikuou's more important!" Rikuo said as he concentrated to run faster. He was worried if something bad had happened to his brother.

_What if Rikuou was injured severely?_—Rikuo was so worried that he didn't realize he was still holding Tsurara's hand while running and didn't notice that Yura and Kana saw the entire thing from the building door.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuou!" Rikuo slid the door to Sandaime's room so hard that it slammed quite loudly, surprising everyone inside the room, who turned out to be only Zen and Rikuou. Both were drinking sake together and they looked up at him with slightly widened eyes.<p>

Seeing both of the sworn brothers just froze like that on the tatami, Rikuo's vein pop out on his head. "What. The. HELL!" he quickly charged Rikuou by grabbing his collar that the Sandaime dropped his cup on the tatami, totally caught off guard. Good thing it was empty. It'd have been hell to clean if the cup was full.

"W-what?" Rikuou looked at his half brother with a confused look.

"Aren't you completely okay!" Rikuo said while patting his half brother's face, and then his shoulder and chest carefully, making Rikuou's heart skip a beat with the sudden very close contact.

"W-what are you doing, Rikuo?" Zen, still staring at the sudden interruption in dumbfounded look, asked.

After making sure Rikuou wasn't injured for real, he turned his face at Zen with totally annoyed look. "You said it was an emergency!" he protested loudly. "I thought something bad happened, Zen-nii! What the hell! I even left school in the middle of the day!"

"Err… I asked Kurata to fetch you, not to make you worry…," Zen said, still with a dumb look. "It is an emergency though… not the 'life threatening' kind of emergency, but without you here, this stubborn ass of a leader won't even let me near him with the needle," he continued, explaining.

"A needle?" Now Rikuo was the one that was confused.

"Zen wants to tattoo me," Rikuou said, with slightly pale face while Rikuo turned his face at his brother oddly.

"And… why should I be here for something like that?" the young boss asked again totally baffled.

"Rikuou needs moral support because he's a needle phobic," Zen sniggered at that.

"That's so not true!" Rikuou threw a small pillow at Zen with slightly annoyed blushing face, but Zen dodged it readily.

"You're afraid of needle?" That was totally new for Rikuo. He never knew his half brother had any flaw before, aside his short temper.

"It's not like that! I'm not afraid of needle!" Rikuou protested at his half brother now, still blushing, but Rikuo was sure it was from embarrassment now. "I just don't see the point of hurting myself for something as lousy as tattoos! What if I get an allergic attack from the contact with allergen called metal and ink!" Rikuou's argument was completely reasonable, but still, for whoever hearing it, it sounded a lot like an excuse.

_He's definitely afraid of needles…_—Rikuo thought, sweat dropping.

Somehow, Rikuou seemed reading his mind as he narrowed his eyes at Rikuo, looking bothered. "You just thought that I made an excuse, didn't you?"

"You're thinking too much," Rikuo said, looking away, trying hard not to laugh at Rikuou's very funny flushing embarrassed expression.

"Well, since Rikuo is here, now we'll begin the ritual," Zen spoke then, while arranging his stuffs and tools on the tatami in a speed that was hard to follow by the naked eyes.

Rikuou visibly flinched at seeing the tools that were, even in Rikuo's perspective, quite intimidating.

"Why is there a forceps here?" Rikuou looked skeptical as he stared at the tools with trepidation.

"What, you scared?" Zen smirked teasingly at the Sandaime and Rikuou glared once again at him, totally challenged and heated.

"As if! Bring it on, Zen!" Rikuou smirked back, with a bead of 'uneasy' sweat on his cheek.

"Good, now strip," Zen grinned evilly while raising his pen.

"I really don't see the point of me being here," Rikuo said, sighing long, feeling a bit lost of what he was supposed to do.

"Stay here," Rikuou said as he began to loosen his obi and opened the front part of his kimono.

Rikuo jerked in surprise and blushed slightly as part of Rikuou's chest was revealed and he could see the wide plane of his shoulder blade, torso and a little bit of his six packs. He had to hurriedly look away so as not to blush even harder as the image of two nights ago replayed again in his head.

_Damn it, this guy! I know he's hot… but doesn't he have any decency?_—Rikuo screeched inside his head while trying hard to control his expression seeing the very provocative body in front of him. He tried not to look at it too… but it was really hard not to! Who in the right mind would look away from such beautiful feature anyway?

Rikuo gulped slightly and once in a while glanced at Rikuou as the Sandaime made his back accessible for Zen. The older spiky haired man then narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the plane of Rikuou's back. Every outline, nook and curve were paid attention to before he washed his hand with antiseptic and touched Rikuou's back with both of his hands, feeling it up.

Rikuo then watched closely as Rikuou winced slightly when Zen touched his back. He looked very uncomfortable. The antiseptic was probably cold….

_Huh?—_Rikuo then remembered that Rikuou hated letting someone approach him from behind except the one he really trusted. Sandaime didn't have any problem with letting Rikuo there, but for everyone else…. Now he understood Rikuou's reluctance on doing this. Letting someone else situate behind him indeed meant that he was vulnerable to the attacks from behind. Rikuou totally wasn't used to something like that.

Wow… then it was very amazing that Rikuou actually let Zen do this. The Nura Gumi leader must have trusted Zen very much that he showed his bare back to him and let the older man _stab_ him (with needle) from behind later. Might be this was also the reason why Rikuo was there as well. If Rikuo was in front of Rikuou and watched him, he could also watched Zen doing his work, making sure that he didn't hurt Rikuou unnecessarily.

"You okay there, Sandaime? I haven't even begun with the rough outlining," Zen chuckled lowly with a husky voice as he could feel the man in front of him shiver lightly under the touch of his palms.

_Huwaaa! What's with the very vague line and strange insinuation! Moreover, what the hell is with Zen-nii's tone!_—Rikuo screamed in alarm while pushing his glasses up his nose just because his hand was itching to do something at the very provocative scene in front of him.

"S-shut up! Hurry up and do it!" Rikuou looked over and barked with a slightly strangled voice that sounded heavy and sexy.

_That's why… what the hell with the voice and innuendo!_—somehow, Rikuo couldn't help catching the sexual hint in every word exchanged by the two people in front of him, and for a strange reason, he became impatient and irritated.

"Patience, Rikuou… can't let this flawless skin of yours gets scarred unnecessarily, can we?" Zen smirked and patted his back lightly, applying some sticky cream on Rikuou's back as well.

"Ugh…," Rikuou made a face. "That feels gross…!" he shut his eyes now.

"Relax…, I'll draw the outline of the tattoos first," Zen said while taking the pen and began to draw on his back now.

"Nn…!" Rikuou flinched again and grumbled, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Don't move, Rikuou." Zen's voice was tense and serious and Rikuou seemed trying very hard to comply.

"It tickles, damn it!" Rikuou yelled with odd very tight expression.

"Shut it and don't move!" Zen yelled back, exasperated.

Rikuo squirmed as he saw and heard everything, feeling very uncomfortable now. He also noticed how his half brother clutched his kimono on the knees part hard until the hands looked shaking.

That was quite strange. Rikuou had always been okay with a little bit of pain. Usually, he even liked it, the _masochist_. But this irrational fear he saw in Rikuou's face right now… it was probably psychological rather than physical reason.

Rikuo then took a deep breath and clenched his fist tightly; ensuring and convincing himself that he could comfort Rikuou, somehow, to help him go through this.

"Rikuou," Rikuo called then, earning the Sandaime's attention. He opened his eyes and looked at Rikuo. "Hold me," he said with serious look.

"Ah?" Rikuou and Zen set their dumbfounded look at him.

Rikuo blushed a little bit and outstretched his hands at Rikuou. "You can hold on to me if it's hard… or hurts," he said slowly, not looking at Rikuou's eyes.

There was a brief silence before Rikuou abruptly surged forward and hugged the shorter boy in front of him. Rikuo yelped in surprise at the sudden attack and Zen jerked. "Aaah! I told you not to move!" the oldest of the three scolded the Sandaime for moving without prior notice. But after he checked the outline drawing, there seemed no smear of the ink anywhere.

"D-don't hug so tightly, Rikuou!" Rikuo protested because his half brother clutched his back so strongly and firmly. He could even feel the impending wrinkle his uniform would suffer later from his iron grip. Rikuou really was scared, apparently.

"Thank you… just… let me stay like this…," Rikuou whispered lightly near Rikuo's ear, making the older half brother blush deeply, hearing his deep throaty voice and feeling his warm breath on his sensitive skin.

Rikuo almost whimper at the contact, but he tried not to and only put both his hands slowly on the taller boy's hips. "Um… okay…," he exhaled slowly with slightly shaky breath. "It will be okay, Rikuou…," he whispered back soothingly.

Rikuo and Zen could feel that Rikuou was calming and relaxing at his brother's touch. Zen raised a thumb at Rikuo with a grateful grin and continued his outline drawing until he finished.

"Done for the outline," Zen said after some times-_could be hours or minutes,_ Rikuo wasn't sure-and put down his pen. "Now the painful part, Rikuou. Brace yourself and try not to tense too much," he instructed while taking another pen, but the tip of this new pen looked very sharp and there was a specific color of ink on it.

"Um…," Rikuo began, stopping Zen's movement for a moment. "Aren't you going to sedate him first or something? I meant… it's painful, right?" he looked warily at the tip of the big needle-pen.

"That's the _sake_ for, Rikuo. Sandaime had already drunk quite a lot, but like you know, he can't get drunk no matter how much sake he drinks. It's his own abnormal _Central Nerve System_ fault," Zen sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, Zen. Just… do it quick," Rikuou said, his voice slightly muffled by Rikuo's uniform because he hid his face on the crook between Rikuo's shoulder and neck.

"Of course," Zen smirked confidently before he sank the needle on Rikuou's skin.

"Ugh!" Rikuo grunted, visibly tense at the first stabbing pain on his back and his hug on Rikuo's back tightened. Rikuo also tightened his hold on Sandaime's hips.

Zen, without any hesitation, continued with the second stab and third and fourth and soon he increased his speed in stabbing the back repeatedly, creating dot by dot pattern in Rikuo's back continuously, while at some point, he stopped to change the needle-pen with another color on the tip.

Rikuou couldn't help groaning in pain every time the sharp object pierced is skin and marked him. "Ugh…! Ha-ah…! Urgh…! Ah! Ow! Shit…! Fucking _HURTS_…!"

"Shh…, it's okay…, it's okay, Rikuou…, I'm here…," Rikuo whispered reassuringly, comforting him with his words and light round rubbings on his hips.

"Hah… ah…. Ah! Ri…ku…!" Rikuou whimpered slightly, clenching Rikuo's uniform more tightly while slowly raising his head to look at Rikuo's face.

Rikuo's mouth felt so dry suddenly, his heart beginning to beat really fast seeing how vulnerable his usually strong half brother was. His face was flushed pink, looking dazed, eyes glassed, slightly watery, his breaths shallow, harsh, panting, and hot, and sweats moistening his face, body and hair. The way he called Rikuo's nick-name with guttural voice sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Rikuo's heart… and a certain traitorous male's anatomy organ. His body shuddered pleasantly at hearing the groans and moans from Rikuou.

"Uuh…! Ergh! Oh! Hah… Ri… Ah! Aaah!" Rikuou then stretched his neck and front body by facing up, his back bowing slightly as the needle hit a particularly sensitive spot on his spine.

"Don't move too much, Rikuou!" Zen said more strictly, but his concentration wasn't broken as he was continuously stabbing the patterns.

Rikuo couldn't help getting excited seeing his half brother like this. Half naked, moaning and groaning with defenseless and sexy expression…. He knew, the situation was very WRONG and Rikuou was in a lot of pain, but Rikuou was really HOT! No one, not even Rikuo could deny that! His neck was so… so deliciously alluring! Seemed like begging to get bitten or something!

_Aaaargh! Somebody, stop my miiiiind!_—Rikuo was crying inwardly because his brain was completely guttered and it was getting really hard _not to_ do something… anything to Rikuou's outspread body. He had to think anything unsexy! Anything at all despite watching the sinful creature in front of him right now! Quick!

"Aren't we done yet, Zen-nii?" Rikuo was getting desperate. For multiple reasons, his heart couldn't bear seeing Rikuou like this much longer.

"Just a bit more! Hold on!" Zen said as his stabbing was getting vicious as well.

At this point, Rikuou didn't even moan or groan anymore. He was practically screaming. Rikuo was sure that the entire mansion could hear his tempting voice. "FUCK!" he cursed so loudly and agonizingly as well now.

_We should really knock this guy out first earlier!_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking as his grip on Rikuou's hips got rigid as well. Feeling his half brother naked skin was really stimulating and he couldn't really trust himself after what happen two nights ago. _Aaah! Why is my self-control getting worse every day!_

And then, suddenly, at the particular intense moment, Rikuou who had his hands on Rikuo's shoulders and back, suddenly pulled Rikuo's body to flush against his toned one and inevitably, Rikuo could feel the hard _thing_ on his brother's lower part and worse, Rikuou opened his mouth and latched it on Rikuo's neck.

_HIEEEEE!_—Rikuo was in total shock and panicky that he couldn't react fast enough as Sandaime bit and sucked his sensitive skin just above is jugular vein, marking Rikuo as well just like the stabbing needle marking Sandaime's back.

"Hyaaah!" Rikuo shut his eyes and moaned involuntarily at the sudden pain-pleasure feeling assaulting his body.

Zen had to triple concentrate even more not to react at that. It seemed the excruciating pain had made the leader of Nura Gumi lose his sense momentarily. "Just a bit more, damn it!" Zen shouted as he changed the needle again and began to stab the last pattern on Rikuou's back.

"Hah… ah… Riku…," Rikuou called his half brother with sensual voice now.

_Shit…! Rikuou that idiot! He wants to run away from the pain! He totally lost it!_—Rikuo couldn't run away because Rikuou's hold on his body was so unbearably tight. He tried to hold him down, but even though Rikuou was vulnerable right now, his physical strength was still superior to Rikuo. He couldn't stop his half brother at all as Rikuou leaned his face closer to Rikuo's and then kissed his lips passionately. He even used his tongue.

_Daaaaamn!_—Rikuo had to shut his eyes more tightly at that and didn't have any choice but to kiss Rikuou back.

"DONE!" Zen said loudly as he pulled out the last pen-needle out of Rikuou's skin before he put it down and then began to put more antiseptic on the bleeding wounds. However, it seemed both Rikuou and Rikuo didn't hear him _at all _as the two were still kissing so deeply and hard that Zen blushed seeing it.

"Uhn…! Nnn!" Rikuo couldn't breathe and his lungs began to burn at the intense _French _kiss. He tried to push Rikuou away, but he couldn't. He felt really weak suddenly, his vision blurred because of the tears and he thought he was about to pass out from oxygen deprivation when he felt and heard a hard thump on top of him.

Rikuo didn't know what happened but Rikuou suddenly fell down on his chest. "Gaaah!" He panted hard and fast the moment Rikuou's lips were gone from his. And he didn't know since when, but he was already _almost_ in laying-back position with Rikuou actually straddling him.

"Eergh…!" Rikuo was still panting heavily when his vision began to clear. He saw Zen standing over him with a hand in chopping position.

"Jeez… impatient bastard," Zen muttered in annoyance while looking down at the passed out Rikuou who now had a visible bump on his head. "You okay, Rikuo?" he then turned to look at Rikuo's reddening face.

_Hiiii! Zen-nii s-s-s-saw it! T-the kiss—! GYAAA! Rikuou morooon!_—Rikuo panicked for a moment with totally crimson face before he realized Zen didn't really look like about to judge what happened just now

"Y… yeah…," Rikuo couldn't help stuttering in response, not really looking at Zen, while still panting harshly. Rikuou actually did try to take his breath away… and quite literally as well, the bastard. Good thing Zen stopped him, if not…

Rikuo shuddered again. This time was quite the mix between dread and excitement. Rikuo didn't know what would happen because he wouldn't be able to stop himself and Rikuou for sure.

"He lost it at the quarter to finish. I guess he has more self control than the previous generation," Zen said while turning his back to clean and arrange his tools back inside his bag before sitting facing them again. He then helped Rikuo situate Rikuou's body to lay more comfortably on top of Rikuou's lap with his abdomen facing tatami to dry the ink and ease his battered back.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked up at Zen, puzzled and surprised slightly.

"My father told me. Rihan-jisan couldn't last till the end either when he underwent this ritual. He lost it at the half to end," Zen informed with a wink.

"Really? Dad did?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that.

"Yep, and he said the First could last until one third to the end," Zen grinned conspiratorially.

"Heeeh, Rikuou is quite strong then…," Rikuo was impressed.

"Yep, remarkable indeed," Zen said while ruffling Rikuou's head.

"But… Zen-nii's tattooing skill is really great as well! The mark is awesome! The Budha image and the demons' colors around him are blending pretty nicely," Rikuo looked at the full image in the colors of red, blue, green and golden branded on his half brother back. The Nura Gumi's symbol and the symbols of family alliances were carved there as well beautifying it even more.

"Yep, I've been practicing quite a lot since I heard my dad carve the tattoos on Nidaime's back. I wanted to be the one who'd carve the mark on Rikuou's back after all," Zen grinned cheerily.

"But you should be more lenient to Rikuou… wasn't it okay to put him under sedation first before you started piercing him? You know… like knocking him out first for instance?" Rikuo said while smiling weakly, sweat dropping.

"Well, that wouldn't do," Zen said with a huff. "It's a tradition that a leader's tattoo has to be carved with full awareness, so he'll remember how _hard _it is to bear that mark on his back. A memento of how important those people that mark represents. It's his duty and readiness to embrace all of them and protect them. That's why this process has been put as one of the rituals after the official 'recognition of leader' ceremony," Zen explained.

"I see…," Rikuo nodded slightly. "Well, it was coincidence that Rikuou's coming of age ceremony was the same time as the official recognition of leader ceremony. He must have been exhausted these past days…," he then ruffled Rikuou's hair as well, being careful so the long strands didn't disturb the ink-drying process.

"Well, he'll be sulky and grumpy for a few days after this, I bet… the tattoos will sting a lot for some times after all," Zen snickered heartily at that and Rikuou couldn't help the sweat dropping as he thought that Zen just wanted to tease the Sandaime.

"You've done your best… Rikuou," Rikuo sighed with a tender smile, still stroking Sandaime's head caringly.

"What about you, Rikuo?" Zen asked suddenly, earning Rikuo's attention back.

"What _about me_?" Rikuo asked back.

"Tattoo. You want to put some on your back?" Zen offered his skill with a naughty grin.

"Err… I'll pass," Rikuo's sweat dropped. A certain someone would definitely throw a fit if Rikuo did something like putting tattoo on his skin. He would insist knowing who was dare enough to pierce Rikuo's skin without his consent and make sure whoever it was, would never get out of town alive. Even though the tattoo artist was Zen, Rikuo couldn't risk that could he?

"You don't like tattoo?" Zen asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, well… yeah, I like it. It's kind of cool, but I don't like the painful process of making it so… I'll stick with the nonpermanent one," Rikuo said with a sheepish grin.

"You have a non permanent tattoo?" Zen looked surprised at this. "Since when?"

"Since I was thirteen," Rikuo's grin widened.

"Seriously? Where? Let me see it," Zen moved closer.

"On my back," Rikuo said as Zen moved behind him and pulled out his uniform from inside his pants.

"Where?"

Rikuo could hear the older man asked, and he probably was looking for it on the top side of his back. "Ah, a little bit on the lower part, just below the waist," he answered then. He felt his belt being pulled down a little together with the waistband.

And then… "Oh," it seemed Zen found it. "This is…," he went silent after that.

"What? Does it look bad? I reapply it every twoo weeks, though...," Rikuo looked over his own shoulder.

"No. It's just… surprisingly quite provocative of you… for actually getting a tattoo like this," Zen said with hesitant tone.

"Wha—? Provocative? It's just _my name_ there," Rikuo threw Zen a ridiculous look.

"Eh? But the Kanji—," Zen stopped there.

"What?" Rikuo urged him to continue.

"No, well…, it's okay. The Kanji 'Nura' is the symbol of Nura Gumi… is that really okay? I meant; what if people see it accidentally? Won't it be bad for you, Rikuo? You don't want people to know you're one of the members of Nura Gumi, right? So... why did you get that tattoo at all?" Zen asked then, looking rather concerned and curious.

Rikuou smiled small softly. "It's a promise I made with someone..." He spoke quietly before "As for the secrecy, that's why I put it there. No one can see except they undress me first," now Rikuo grinned.

Zen was dumbfounded for a moment before he chuckled. "Haha, you naughty boy~!" Zen tickled him on his sides with two hands.

"Gyahaha! Stop it, Zen-nii! That tickles!" Rikuo squirmed frantically while laughing hearily, trying to get away from Zen's wandering hands, but of course still careful not to disturb Rikuou so much.

Zen laughed hard at that before suddenly he began to fall into the coughing fit that was quite severe.

"Zen-nii?" Rikuo was concerned at Zen's body condition.

"I-_cough-_I'm fine…," the older guy even wheezed a little after that before coughing again for sometimes. "Seems… my respiratory tract –_cough_- doesn't agree –_cough-cough_- with the smell of the ink…," Zen rasped heavily.

"Zen-nii, you should rest on the open place…," Rikuo said worriedly now, since Zen looked paler and sicker than before. "Anyone! Hey, is there someone outside? Please assist Zen-nii!" he shouted then, surprisingly, not waking up Sandaime.

"It's okay, Rikuo. I can go myself," Zen started to slowly stand up and went to fetch his bag.

"A-are you really okay?" Rikuo wasn't convinced. He thought Zen shouldn't be left alone.

"Don't worry. I'll go straight home and rest," Zen smiled at him.

"Ah… alone?" What if he fainted on the way?

"Of course not, I brought Hebidayu with me, you know. I'm not that stupid. With my body, it's impossible for me to travel alone in a dangerous place," Zen grinned as he walked to the door. "Then… see you sometimes soon," he waved before getting out with all his equipment.

_Hebidayu…? Who's that again?_—Rikuo tried to remember who was the attendant mentioned by Zen. Then he punched his palm lightly as a memory of a middle aged man, whose face was like a snake with pointy eyes, entered his mind, answering his question. The guy dyed his hair green, so he was quite eye-catching… but not in the nice way. Rikuo could never read him because he was always smiling in that haughty expression.

_I guess… it's quite normal for him to be proud. After all, he's the personal attendant of Zen, the only young master of the super rich Yakushi Group, but…_

Rikuo didn't really know why. He just didn't really like the guy.

Rikuo then turned his face down to Rikuou who was still sleeping. "Jeez… hurry up and wake up, idiot brother," he whispered while bending a little, kissing Rikuou's hair softly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was suddenly woken up with a sharp sting on his back. "Ow!" He had to shout in surprise at how hurtful it was. Even the most vicious training season with Gyuuki had never been this painful. He had to clutch at the sheet under his body hard to hold on and wait until the sting went rather numb.<p>

Then Rikuou remembered what happened. The asshole of his sworn brother did that to his back. _That idiot Zen…! Someday I'll pay back the debt along with the interest, damn it!_—he thought quite venomously. He still couldn't believe he let the older man tattoo his pale skin. And Rikuou was quite proud with his flawless complexion too.

Rikuou then sighed long weakly while opening his eyes slowly. His vision was blurring for a moment before he could focus his sight, and widened his eyes as he saw Rikuo's sleeping face just slightly up, under his body. "Huh?" He even clutched the boy's uniform on his chest part. "Why did… Riku…?"

Rikuou widened his eyes even more as a piece of scene played in his incomplete memory. "What the hell… is…!" he had to touch his lips as he remembered the sensation of Riku's on his, the soft texture, the hot cavern and then he opened his mouth in embarrassment as he also remembered how he had deep tongued his half brother and marked his neck as well.

_Uh-oh!_—Rikuou searched the mark on Rikuo's neck, and found it in the left side, perfectly fresh deep red-purplish hickey. He blushed hard at that. _W-what the hell was I thinking! Just when Riku's still angry with me…, I add the reasons for him to get angrier! What if he hates me for real after this!_

Rikuou panicked for a moment before being reminded that his back was still hurting and he almost yelp in pain as he tried to move his muscle. _Fuck!_—he had to curse inwardly and gritted his teeth painfully at that. He was panting slightly while trying to ease the pain by loosening his muscle again, and then realized that he was stuck in that position, on top of Rikuo's body because he couldn't really move with that kind of back. _Damn it…!—_Rikuou had to do something to get out of this situation without waking Rikuo up.

Rikuou thought hard of a way out for a long moment before his back really bothered him, and gave up completely because he didn't find any. He then went relaxed as he watched Rikuo's calm sleeping face. The sun almost set, the light swept inside the room from the open windows illuminating Rikuo's face as well that he appeared blushing. Rikuo's expression was very serene and extremely cute that way, so innocent as well…, totally stunning.

Rikuou felt that he was falling in love all over again. He reached his hand to caress Rikuo's cheek softly. "Why… were we born brothers?" he whispered lightly, wondering, asking, about something that no one had the answer. "Even though I love you this much…. Why… am I not allowed to love you this way…, Rikuo?"

"Nn…," Rikuo whimpered slightly, frowning a bit while trying to change his position, but because Rikuou was on top of him, he settled back to sleep just by turning his face to another way.

"I love you," Rikuou murmured gently near Rikuo's ear. "I love you…, I love you…. I'm in love with you…, Rikuo…. Riku…, my brother…, my love…, my significant other…," he snuggled Rikuo's neck lightly taking his scent, memorizing it, marking it in his head and inside his heart. He closed his eyes and continued, "Forever…."

"… too…."

Rikuou opened his eyes and looked up at his half brother's face again. A single tear escaped the corner of Rikuo's right eye. "Ri-…,"

"…love you…, Rikuou…,"

Rikuou widened his eyes in shock as he realized how much Rikuo loved him too. Even though it was just a sleep talking, even if he didn't mean to say it, it was the most honest truth of Rikuo's feeling. Something that was so preciously kept inside Rikuo's heart…, the heart that Rikuou wanted to possess entirely.

_Why… are we brothers? It's not fair…! Absolutely not fair!_—Rikuou gritted his teeth painfully. His heart hurt… a lot. More than his battered back, more than everything… it hurt… for loving someone so dearly, but not allowed to touch him with that love.

Rikuou wished so hard that they were in another world right now… where there was no objection and problem in loving whoever you wanted to love freely, where there was no judgment in being in love with someone who shared your blood. But he knew perfectly well that it was just a hollow wish. There was no such thing as alternate universe… or alternate reality. There was only one reality, one world, and one fate. There was no destiny for Rikuou and Rikuo's love.

"Even so…, I still want to love you," Rikuou said slowly before leaning his face closely to Rikuo's, and then kissed him tenderly. "Even though… I have to make this world and fate as my enemy…. I won't stop loving you…not now…not ever." He closed his eyes again and settled himself to sleep once again, snuggled in the comfortable warmth of Rikuo's body.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Gyuuki was in front of Rikuou's slightly opened door when he heard the light rustle from the inside. He had been informed by the people in the family that Rikuou had just undergone the 'marking symbol ritual' performed by Zen at the midday, and just finished around two hours ago. It was almost dinner time. He only wanted to see how the Sandaime was before he went home. He didn't even have any intention to peek inside, just wanted to knock and say his regard.<p>

However, Gyuuki couldn't bring himself to do it as the shadow of two people on the tatami caught his eyes. What he saw froze the middle aged man to the bone.

The Sandaime was… on top of his apparently sleeping half brother, kissing him… on the lips.

Gyuuki clenched his fist tightly. "What are you doing…, Rikuou…?" he gritted his teeth agonizingly, completely pained at the sight in front of him.

"This… is the worst scenario…!" Gyuuki closed his eyes feeling the excruciating heat of anger and fury. He knew he couldn't let this happen. He knew he had to do something. Before everything was too late…!

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No additional note this time ^_^. Err… sorry for the late post as well. Hum… It seems the complication will come out soon. I'm still having a hard time in putting the characters into playing their roles, and I'm itching to put on Inugami and Tamazuki too XD. Well, actually, I'm a little bit disappointed by chapter 3 because there were only a few feed backs. Do I need to continue this story or should I leave it here like this? Because… you know, starting 1st June I'll get really busy and I doubt I can continue writing at all. If no one actually bothers to give feedback, I can't be motivated to write more. Inspiration won't come without your feedback. So… well, it's up to you. The life of this story is depended sorely from your reviews. Really.


	6. Chapter 5: A Thorn in the Side

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei OWNS Nuramago. **

**Warning: **_AU, oOC, yaoincest, violence, use of chemical, blood, ...oh yeah, I didn't check this chapter again. So sorry if you find a lot of miss spells or grammar errors. Notify me in review, I'll fix it immediately. Okay, maybe that's all for now_

**A/N: **AAAAAAAAAAH! I'm very sorry for being late again in updating. Have I told you how I got really busy starting 1st June? Yes… that's true, but your encouragement in the reviews pushes my button to continue writing! Seriously, thank you very much, everyone! I LOVE YOU guys… And I'm getting more and more excited because the preview of Nuramago Anime Season 2 has already come out! KYAAAAA! RIHAN-SAMAAAAA! *fan girl mode ON!*

Anyway, ignore my useless ramblings and please do read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <em>A Thorn on the Side<em>**

* * *

><p>Rikuo was woken up by the sound of a loud rumbling. When he opened his eyes, he realized that it was his own stomach, protesting to be fed because he remembered that he hadn't finished his lunch earlier and hadn't eaten anything after that.<p>

"Uh… why did I fall asleep again…?" Rikuo wanted to move, but something heavy on top of him prevented him to. "Huh?" he then looked down a bit and a mop of silver hair entered his vision. "Heh?" He then began to remember what happened and blushed very hard as the image of very sensual Rikuou attacking him in front of Zen.

_T-this idiooot! How come he's still asleep after all of that!_—Rikuo was really tempted to hit his half brother in the head, or kick him on his shin, or at least bite his hand so the younger boy wouldn't even think of trying something as shameless as that _ever_ again.

However, Rikuo also remembered that Sandaime's back was still hurting because of the tattoo and he didn't really want to wake the guy up because their position right now was truly awkward. It was too embarrassing that he momentarily forgot about his hunger.

Speaking about hunger… Rikuo had also just remembered that he had promised Yura to bring her some food his mom would make today.

_Geeh! What time is it then?_—Rikuo panicked because the sun already set, and the room was quite dark right now. He tried to locate the clock, but he couldn't find any in the darkness. _Damn it… I ought to really wear a watch from now on…!_—Rikuo sighed long before he decided to try getting himself out of Rikuo's embrace.

Rikuo moved very slowly, untangling Rikuou's hands from his body. After some failed attempts, he finally escaped Rikuou's clutch at the fifth try. He sighed slightly before moving the blanket to cover Rikuou's bare back, careful enough not to disturb the obviously hurting back too much, but making sure that he wouldn't get cold as well.

"Jeez… how come he could sleep like a log when it's with me?" Rikuo pouted slightly as he poked Rikuou's soft cheek. "If he's asleep like this…, he actually looks kinda cute," he then smiled amusedly before ruffling Rikuou's hair lightly. Then he stood slowly to leave. "Have a nice sleep, Rikuou," he whispered softly before walking out of Sandaime's room.

On his way out, Rikuo met Kubinashi and Kejourou who insisted that he had dinner in the main house.

"Mom's waiting for me to eat dinner at home today. I can't disappoint her, can I?" Rikuo smiled guiltily.

"Eeh, but we made a lot of food for dinner today. We thought Sandaime and Waka would eat here… and Gyuuki-sama suddenly went home before dinner too…," Kino looked really disappointed at that.

"Sorry…," Rikuo felt bad that he would waste some of the food prepared for him, but then he got an idea. "Then… would you please pack some for me? I think mom will like to try some too," he smiled cutely at her and Kino immediately fawned over him while blushing lightly.

"Waka is so cuuuute!" she said happily.

"Jeez, Kino! Don't tease Waka like that," Kubinashi scolded her, sweat dropping.

"It's fine, Kubi-nii. That means Kino-san really likes me, right?" Now Rikuo smiled cheerily at Kubinashi and he had to blush as well seeing the natural cuteness of the boy.

"Aah, Waka… how can you be so cute like this?" Kubinashi asked while hugging the boy as well.

"Then, I'll prepare the packed dinner for you and Wakana-sama, Waka!" Kino said with a smile before she went to the kitchen.

"Waka, how is Sandaime?" Kubinashi asked after Kino left. "Everyone seems unconcerned because this is Rikuou-sama, but we're actually pretty worried. Is he okay? Zen-sama went home directly after the ritual, so we couldn't ask him anything…," he said with slightly concerned look now.

"It's okay. He's sleeping off the pain anyway," Rikuo grinned widely. "Don't disturb his sleep, and make sure not to make him angry these days, at least until the pain in his back subsides, okay? He'll be grumpy for some times after all," he warned playfully.

"Okay," Kubinashi nodded, seeming taking notes in his head.

"Ah, Waka!"

Rikuo turned around and found Tsurara running to his direction. "Tsurara," he smiled at her too and Tsurara blushed slightly.

"Um, if…, if you don't mind, I will walk you home," Tsurara said shyly.

"Ah…," Rikuo's sweat dropped a little. "That's… a little reversed don't you think?" he asked while chuckling. "I'll be fine, Tsurara. On the other hand, you should entertain Rikuou later. He'll need that," he continued, ruffling Tsurara's hair fondly.

"Waka…," Tsurara looked up at Rikuo's smiling face, looking slightly disappointed.

"Tsurara-chan really likes Rikuo-sama, huh?" Kubinashi chuckled behind her and the girl blushed harder.

"Shut up!" she shouted at Kubinashi, looking totally embarrassed. Rikuo just laughed feebly at that.

Not long after that, Kino approached them again with two packs of dinner. "Please give our regard to Wakana-sama," she said with a soft smile.

"Sure. I'll go home first. See you tomorrow," Rikuo accepted the packs, waved at them and went out to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo fished out something from his pants pocket. It was a piece of paper, containing Yura's address. He decided to go to her place first because it was already 8 p.m. She must have been waiting in hunger, and Rikuo didn't want to make her wait any longer. Besides, he already called his mom from the payphone and said he'd be late because he had something to do first.<p>

Rikuo didn't tell Wakana he would go to a girl's place. After this morning heart to heart talk, Wakana was totally aware of Rikuo's feelings towards his half brother. Telling her that he would go to an apartment that belonged to a girl who happened to be living alone and at a time like this would only complicate things. He wasn't running away from his own feelings…, but Wakana would surely think that way.

Because… even Rikuo wasn't sure with his own reasoning. He had to do something fast. Falling in love with another person would still be his number one choice. There was no future for Rikuou and Rikuo's feelings for each other. He absolutely understood that.

But still…, it wasn't easy to get rid of the feeling that had already been there since he was little. It would be really hard…, really-really hard. It also would hurt very much. But Rikuo had to do it… for Nura Gumi and for Rikuou's sake as well.

Rikuo was brought out of his own musing as he recognized the street to Yura's apartment. "Huh… she actually lived in a pretty nice area," he was quite surprised. But then, Yura's family was probably quite prosperous since almost all of them are government employees.

Rikuo followed the road until he found a little three floored apartment building. Well, it's not as big as the other apartments, but at least the place is well maintained. The garden was quite beautiful as well.

"Okay… Yura-san's room will be…," Rikuo looked at the paper again before turning up to look at the second floor and found the door with 208 numbers. "There it is," Rikuo smiled and went inside the yard before he went up from the outer stairs to the second floor and then to in front of Yura's apartment door.

Rikuo knocked three times and heard "Just a moment!" voice coming from the inside. He also heard the sound of steps nearing the door and a second later, the door was opened. "Ah," Yura's feature appeared, her hair still wet, probably from the shower, and she only wore a plain white shirt and a knee length trousers. Her face looked lovely and fresh; Rikuo actually blinked a couple of times in surprise seeing her in casual appearance.

"Good evening, Yura-san," Rikuo greeted with a calm collective smile. "I brought you your dinner," he brought up the two packs of dinner from Nura Gumi's main house.

"Nu…, Rikuo-kun!" Yura looked really surprised. "I thought yer' not going to come tonight," she then opened the door wider and stepped back a little. "Come in. I'll make you tea," she offered.

"No, thank you. I'm kind of in a hurry," Rikuo declined politely. "Maybe some other times," he said with a sheepish grin while offering the packed dinner.

"Hmm…," Yura was humming flatly for a moment as she stared openly at Rikuo from top to bottom while receiving the packs. "Rikuo-kun is still in school uniform… but ya left school early today. Ya didn't even bring yer bag," she said suddenly, making Rikuo wince for his own stupidity by acting so rashly just because he was worried about that stupid Sandaime.

_I really need to rethink all my priorities!_—Rikuo thought, berating himself.

"Ah, yeah…, emergency came up so suddenly," Rikuo scratched his head lightly, a bead of sweat breaking on his cheek.

"Emergency? Something happened to yer mom?" Yura looked worried now.

"No…, not my mom, just… an acquaintance," Rikuo spoke again slowly, with a weak smile on his face. He couldn't tell her about Rikuou, but lying to her would be bad as well, so he just spoke vaguely like that.

"Acquaintance…? Ah, that girl, huh?" Yura asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked up at Yura in a surprised look.

"That long haired girl…, she picked you up this afternoon and you went with her, right?" Yura asked again.

"Eh… h-how did you…?" Rikuo began to sweat profoundly being confronted directly like that.

"I saw it…, Ienaga-san too, she was with me just before the door when you two took off. She told me the uniform that long haired girl wore belonged to the all girl's school near ours," Yura explained.

"Y-you saw?" Rikuo was horrified at that. Did that mean they heard what Tsurara and he were talking about as well?

"Don't worry, Ienaga-san and I told the teacher ya were sick suddenly, so ya needed to go home. Yer bag was kept by Ienaga-san. She said she would deliver it to yer house. Have ya received it?" Yura asked again.

"Sure, my mom received it," Rikuo said with a smile, knowing that it was the truth even though he didn't know better.

"Ah, she also copied the notes for ya. Ienaga-san is really kind, huh?" Yura smiled joyfully at that.

"Yeah… I'll call her later to say thank you," Rikuou was thoughtful for a moment before "And Yura-san as well, thank you for covering me," he smiled more softly at the girl. Yura visibly blushed at seeing Rikuo's gentle expression.

"I-it's fine…," Yura looked away slightly, looking a little bit shy.

"Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow at school?" Rikuo said as he began to move back slowly, waving before turning away.

"Ah, w-wait!" Yura looked up and quickly followed him out of the door. "That long haired girl earlier… is she yer girlfriend?" she asked so frankly that almost made Rikuo topple over his own foot.

"What? No!" Rikuo denied it immediately, totally shocked by the question. Where did she get that kind of idea? "She's just a childhood friend, nothing more," he added convincingly.

"Oh… okay then. I was just curious," Yura said with a sheepish smile, still a bit blushing.

"Okay…, then… see you tomorrow," Rikuo said before hurriedly went downstairs. He really didn't need Yura to ask more about his personal matter right away.

_Anyway, why is she curious of who I'm dating?_—that was a little unnerving. It was impossible if she was already suspicious of whoever he had a connection with. Rikuo mentally groaned. He really couldn't let his guard down in front of that Kyoto girl.

When Rikuo was exiting the apartment building area, he didn't notice that Yura was still outside her room, watching Rikuo's back (_literally_) carefully from the second floor with unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>On his way to go home, Rikuo passed a bridge near the river. When he was about to cross it, he saw something… someone, sitting on the side of the road just beside the bridge. "Huh?" Judging from the head cover, the small built and the kimono style, it was a girl. She seemed in trouble, so Rikuo approached her quickly.<p>

"A-are you okay, Miss?" Rikuo kneeled in front of her, trying to check on her.

"Ah… I'm sorry…. I fell when I was about to cross the bridge, and I sprained my ankle," she said quietly, Rikuo almost couldn't hear what she said.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance? I'll go to the payphone," Rikuo was worried and he stood quickly, about to go make the call when the girl's small hand held the tip of his sleeve. "Miss?"

"I'm sorry…, but can you stay for a moment? I'm scared…," she said while looking up slightly, making a pleading look. Dark blue sapphire of eyes met Rikuo's. Her face was so pale and her feature was so delicate. Her hair which had the same color as her eyes was tied in two ponytails. She looked really cute.

"S-sure… but it's better if I call for a help first. Your ankle needs treatment," Rikuo said reassuringly while persuading her to let go of him for a moment to look for help.

"It's fine. I've compressed it with cooling pack. If I just rest for awhile, it will get better," she said with a soft smile.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Rikuo asked then while sitting beside her. He couldn't really leave her alone in a place like that without protection. What if he got harassed by perverts?

"Um… a couple of hours… probably," she spoke while looking down.

"Oh yeah…, I'm Rikuo," Rikuo nodded slightly at her.

"Mezu-…, I meant Mezami," she nodded back. For a split of a moment Rikuo thought she looked almost panicked, but it was probably because she wasn't used to give her name to stranger. Typical young lady from rich family….

_Huh?_—then that was odd. If she was a young lady, how come she was travelling alone? Unless…!

"Why are you walking out alone at a time like this in a place like this, Miss? Isn't it a bit dangerous?" Rikuo asked, a little bit suspicious, but he didn't show it in his face.

"Ah, I'm not actually travelling alone," Mezami said with a soft smile on her face. "I was looking for someone… and I just found him," she continued while opening her head cover a little.

"Eh…? Who were you loo—!" Rikuo was totally shocked and caught off guard as two hands suddenly appeared out of nowhere, one grabbed him, circling his neck from behind and the other covered his nose and mouth so suddenly.

_Crap!_—Rikuo didn't have time to react whatsoever. He had let his guard down because he was facing a woman. The hand that now was covering his was covered with something like handkerchief, and Rikuo could smell something from the handkerchief when he involuntarily inhaled the substance because he needed to breathe. _Chloro-...form…?_

Rikuo's sight began to blur as he inhaled the stinging smell that hurt his nostrils and instantly clouded his consciousness. In the verge of passing out, he could see the smiling face of the girl who looked down at him now.

"…m …rry… kuo-sama…,"

Rikuo also could see her lips moving and he vaguely heard her voice, he just couldn't make out the words. After that, her shadow disappeared completely from his sight, but he caught a glimpse of familiar scent just right there, wafting around the one catching his body when he collapsed, unconscious.

_Who…?_—was his last thought when the darkness swallowed him completely.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was woken up from his slumber as the first sunlight hit him right on his face. He frowned and scrunched up slightly and opened up his eyes slowly. He sighed before he tried to turn over and then sudden sharp sting attack the entire surface of his back.<p>

_Fuck!—_Rikuou was about to yelp in pain but quickly covered his mouth to prevent it. He didn't want to wail like a baby just because of the stupid tattoos. Oh, he was so gonna kill Zen after his back was better, Just wait for it!

Rikuou then felt something amiss. He believed that last night, he had slept, and he meant just slept, with Rikuo. He didn't find his half brother near him today. Rikuo was such an early riser. And he didn't wake him up before leaving….

_Must have gone home. He has school after all…. As I thought, Riku is probably still mad…—_the Sandaime sighed long and covered his forehead, feeling the headache coming, and not just because of the tattoos.

"How can I apologize properly to him…?" Rikuou mumbled lowly as someone suddenly knocked at his door.

"Sandaime-sama, something has come up."

It was Kuromaru's voice. "Get in," Rikuou said while covering his body with his blanket and sat up slowly as he heard the phrase 'excuse me' from the door and a man with short black hair and night eyes appeared behind the door.

"Good morning, Kuromaru," Rikuou greeted the older man casually.

"Good morning, Rikuou-sama," Kuromaru greeted him back formally, even with slightly bowed head.

"Then… what happened? You said something has come up?" Rikuou yawned slightly while enduring the sting on his back before setting his calm face at his subordinates.

"Yes, actually… there's an unsettling movement from the west part of our territory," Kuromaru said evenly with serious look.

"West…? Shikoku is in the west part of our…., huh, they're outside our territory. What do you mean inside?" Rikuou frowned at Kuromaru's report, totally confused.

"Yes, apparently, it's not from Shikoku. It's closer… inside our territory," Kuromaru's face had gotten more serious now, totally concerned.

"That's impossible. Our west territory is in Gyuuki's control. If something like that happened, he'd have already taken care that off," Rikuou said, his frown deepening. And when he had a headache too…, it added his stress. What the hell was Kuromaru saying?

"Rikuou-sama… the movement had started last night," Kuromaru said with really worried look now. "Just after Gyuuki-sama went home," he added, as if he were trying to tell Rikuou something he didn't dare mention out loud.

Rikuou understood the underlying message perfectly; it was just too absurd to actually comprehend. "Don't imply something so stupid," Rikuou scoffed in annoyance. Gyuuki was his most trusted person beside Rikuo and Zen. There was just no way in hell would this have something to do with him.

"Rikuou-sama…, I know this is unbelievable. I myself wouldn't believe if I didn't see it with my own eyes," Kuromaru said with totally pained look. "Gyuuki-sama wasn't exactly there but… the young head of Gyuuki-Gumi, Gozumaru-sama was leading some people and making a mess in some places leading to Ukiyo-e," he added with desperate expression now.

"Then contact Gyuuki. I want to hear from him directly," Rikuou stood and went to his fetch his yukata he had worn yesterday and just got dressed there, in front of Kuromaru who instantly looked away as the blanket fell off Rikuou's perfect body.

Finishing taking on his clothes again, Rikuou turned back and looked at Kuromaru in annoyance. "Why are you still here? Hurry and contact Gyuuki," he said sternly.

"About that… Tosakamaru and Asami have already tried to contact him since last night…, but they can't get through," Kuromaru said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"What?" Rikuou was surprised. "We can't get hold of Gyuuki at all?"

"Yes," Kuromaru nodded anxiously.

_That's strange… Gyuuki won't ignore the direct call from the main house… What the hell happened after I fell asleep last night?_—Rikuou thought, slightly worried now. _The young head of Gyuuki Gumi… Gozumaru… is he trying to do something and Gyuuki's not at a liberty to move?_

Rikuou couldn't dismiss the probability that they would have a traitor in the family, but for the young head of Gyuuki Gumi to pull something like this just after Rikuou inherited the official title of the Third Head of Nura Gumi Alliances was quite STUPID. Even more moronic if he were doing this without Gyuuki's knowledge, Rikuou already mentioned in his speech that he wouldn't tolerate any betrayal.

"What about Grandpa? He said something about this?" Rikuou asked.

"Ah… Shodaime said it wasn't his problem anymore since he's officially retired now. He said Sandaime had to do something about this on your own term," Kuromaru's sweat dropped as he recited what the old man said.

Rikuou made a face at him. "That infuriating old man…," Rikuou muttered under his breath before he sighed long. "Fine, call all the generals and make appointment to gather, and try to contact Gyuuki again. If he's not answering, send people there to fetch him. We have to discuss this," he said as he moved to open the window.

"At once," Kuromaru bowed low to him before removing himself from Rikuou's presence.

Rikuou then went out of his room to go to the bathroom when he met Kurotabou on the way.

"Ah, sandaime-sama," Kurotabou greeted him, looking a bit flustered and hurry.

"Good morning, Kurotabou. What happened, you look disconcerted," Rikuou raised his eyebrows at the slightly taller man.

"Ah, Good morning to you too, Sandaime. Um…, I was just about to go to wake you up," Kurotabou said while bowing. "It's Wakana-sama," he then looked up slightly. "She's here, looking for you," he said slowly, looking totally worried now.

"Eh?" Rikuou widened his eyes in a slight shock. "Wa-… Wakana Mama is looking for me?" He couldn't help feeling uneasy suddenly.

It was possible that Wakana was here to berate the Sandaime for touching Rikuo. According to his half brother and his own personal experience, it was almost impossible to lie to Wakana because she was very perceptive and sharp, so she probably already found out about what had happened between Rikuou and Rikuo three nights ago. But…, Wakana was a very gentle person, she wouldn't resolve to violence….

Rikuo suddenly felt very-very perturbed. He had heard the rumor that before becoming Rikuou and Rikuo's dad's second wife, Wakana was a special bodyguard that was guarding Yamabuki Otome, Rikuou's mom. Wakana was a traditional dancer that was an expert in using staffs. Moreover, she was a direct descendant of Nura. She was considerably powerful before becoming a housewife.

_Am I going to get out alive?_—Rikuou was dreading it a little. But! Rikuou was a man, the official Sandaime of Nura Gumi Alliance. He would take responsibility of what he had done. Moreover, his feelings for Rikuo was real, and nothing would change that, ever, even if it was Rikuo's mother.

"Where is Wakana Mama?" Rikuou asked Kurotabou, paling slightly.

"Um… she's outside. She insisted to stay outside even though I already asked her to come in," Kurotabou answered.

"I see…, I'll see her right away," Rikuou changed his direction from the bathroom to the front door, leaving the worried Kurotabou on the hallway staring at Rikuou's back.

Arriving in front of the door, Rikuou gulped slightly. "_Hotoke-sama_ (1), even though I don't really believe in _You_, please don't let me die in her hand today," he couldn't help mumbling a quiet prayer with sweating face. Besides, the throbbing on his back was very bothering him.

Rikuou then hardened his heart and resolution, and then opened the sliding front door slowly. The person waiting just in front of the door was a very beautiful lady with soft chocolate hair and dark caramel eyes, just like Rikuou's beloved half brother. This lady, Rikuo's blood mother, was a total beauty even in her thirties.

"Ah…, good morning, Rikuou-sama," Wakana greeted him politely with a soft gentle smile.

Rikuou blushed slightly seeing the motherly softness of Wakana and stuttered a little. "G-good morning, Wakana Mama! It's been awhile since I met you…," he greeted back nervously and then added, "Ah… and Wakana Mama, please don't call me with _–sama_, Mama is my mother too."

Wakana blinked several times hearing the sudden outburst and then chuckled amusedly. "Okay, then, Rikuou," she said softly.

"Ah… then, why don't we talk inside? Isn't it uncomfortable talking while standing like this?" Rikuou offered his hand at Wakana while smiling charmingly as well and Wakana was captivated for a moment.

"Oh my…, Rikuou has already grown up this much. You look really similar to Rihan-sama," Wakana giggled happily.

"Eh… really?" Rikuou laughed again, slightly flustered.

"Yes… really, Rikuou is very charming. A lot of women must really like you," Wakana smiled sweetly, but somehow her smile looked slightly frightening for some reasons.

"Err… well…, but I never really pay attention to something like that, so…," Rikuou scratched his head, sweat dropping.

"I see…," Wakana's smile looked normal now. Very strange.

"Ah, anyway, let's get inside, Wakana Mama," Rikuou said again.

"Ah… I have something to do today, so I can't stay longer. I just came here to deliver Rikuo's school bag and obento," she said while bringing up the bag and a box of packed lunch.

"Eh…?" Rikuou looked surprised. "Why bring the bag and obento to the main house?" he was a little confused. That was unusual. He assumed Rikuo had already gone home this morning.

"Actually… Rikuo called me that he would go home last night, but… for some reason, he didn't come home," Wakana said while holding her cheek with worried look. "I thought he decided to stay the night here and forgot to call, but it isn't like him at all… I'm a bit worried," she continued.

Rikuou gulped slightly and looking at how worried Wakana's expression was, he shouted at the back. "Hey, whoever is there, come here this second!"

Kubinashi and Kino hurriedly came out to see him. "What happened, Sandaime?" they asked in unison, rather surprised because Rikuou's voice was very loud.

"Where is Riku?" Rikuou asked seriously, feeling very anxious so suddenly.

"Eh… Waka said he was going to go home last night…," Kubinashi looked at Wakana's figure with slightly concerned look. "Um… Wakana-sama, Rikuo-sama went home last night, right?"

"He didn't," Wakana shook her head with really apprehensive look now.

"Then… where is he?" Rikuou's face paled, his heart thumping loudly now, but not in a good way. The sickening feeling was pooling inside his gut, churning it up, almost making him want to wretch.

_Does it have any to do with the movement Kuromaru was talking about earlier…? Did he somehow get involved and taken away?_—Rikuou was totally worried now. He didn't want to believe that, but his paranoia got the better of him.

If something happened to Rikuo without him knowing…!

Rikuou gritted his teeth. "This is serious…! I need to do that emergency meeting now! You two, go help Kuromaru inform the heads of other families in our alliances. Tell them it's emergency and I need all of them here, NOW!" he said tensely before he turned to Wakana. "Wakana Mama, I want you to stay in the main house for some times. Something has happened, and I can't risk your safety as well," he held Wakana's small shoulders and convinced her to stay, with very serious expression.

Wakana was silent for a moment before she nodded, "I understand," she said slowly.

Rikuou nodded and pulled her to come inside the house. "I'll tell the junior staffs to prepare a room for you," he said, holding Wakana's back gently.

"Rikuou," Wakana called the Sandaime weakly, earning the silver haired boy's attention. "Rikuo… is going to be okay, right?" she looked at Rikuou's face with pleading expression.

"I won't let anything happen to him," Rikuou said, deadly serious. "And… we don't know yet if he's gotten himself involved in this either. Don't worry, Wakana Mama. Rikuo is going to be okay," he added reassuringly.

_Though…, not being able to locate where Riku's right now is very worrying… and I'm not very convincing at all…!_—Rikuou thought, totally dreading. He hoped very much that his awful feeling was wrong this time. _I really hope he's not involved in this… I even will look away if he's on a date! Just… please be safe, Riku!_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Rikuo…," someone's voice tickled his ears.<em>

_Huh…?_

_"Papa!"_

_Who…?—he couldn't see his face, but it was familiar to him. Very…._

Rikuo twitched as the vague memory was playing behind his closed eyes as a dream. Slowly… very slowly, he began to regain his consciousness even though he hadn't opened his eyes. His eyelids were very heavy and he felt slightly sick, dizzy as well. He knew he was in a very cold place… at least, the place he was laying down right now. It was hard after all; his stomach, hands and arms could feel it, the cemented ground.

"Oi, wake up."

Rikuo twitched again; even vaguely able to hear someone's voice for real now, at least he was aware that it wasn't the fragment of his memory.

"Is he dead?"

Two people's voice. They were having conversation about Rikuo. The latest voice, Rikuo could make out as the girl he tried to help yesterday.

"Impossible. We only drugged him a little," the unrecognizable voice scoffed.

"That's true…. He'll be totally useless if he's dead just because of chloroform," the girl's voice snickered. "I'm so much better than this runt, nah, Gozu?"

_Wait… did the girl just refer herself as 'ore'? (2)_—Rikuo sweated a little, still stubbornly closing his eyes. _Then… she's a he then? Damn…! I got duped…!_

"Oi, I said, WAKE UP!"

A moment later something very cold hit Rikuo's head. "Gyaaah!" Rikuo yelped in surprise, totally in shock for suddenly getting very wet and freezing. Those guys actually threw a bucket of ice water on him!

"Works all the time," the girl's voice snickered again.

"You—!" Rikuo gritted his teeth a little, feeling unexplainably mad. "What the hell…, so suddenly like that…!" he tried to move, but his hands and feet were bound. Moreover, his glasses were totally wet, he couldn't see clearly in the dim lit room.

"It's your own fault. We're getting tired waiting for you to wake up, 'Young Master'," the other voice, the lower one, said with a sneering scoff.

"Damn it…! It's cold…!" Rikuo began to shiver. The icy feeling on his now soaked uniform clung to his body bitingly.

"Serve you right, spoiled brat. How do you feel, huh, bound and helpless like that?"

Rikuo felt something below his chin. It seemed it was a shoe. The bastard was lifting his chin with his foot! Rikuo tried to see the face of his attacker and vaguely looked at the dark blue eyes. The guy kneeled with one of his knees and stared down at Rikuo with an evil smirk.

"Who are you guys?" Rikuo glared at the young man, probably in the same age as him. His dark blue hair and eyes were similar to the boy who looked like a girl standing behind him with a smug face. The difference was this boy had short hair and part of his bangs covered his right face, but not exactly covering his eyes because the strands were thin, and the longer part of his hair was clipped behind. While the pretty boy had his longer hair done in two pony tails.

"Ouch, he doesn't know us," the girl-boy said with a fake offended look.

"How arrogant…, people from the main house are absolutely useless and supercilious," the boy looked disgusted.

_People from the main house?—_Rikuo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Why do they speak as if we belong to the same family? Impossible… is this treason?_

Rikuo gulped slightly, his face getting pale. "You… you two… belong to Nura Gumi Alliance?" he asked with widened eyes.

"What, shocking? Never knew we're strong enough to take the main family down?" the cute boy sniggered more at him, with a face like a kid getting a new toy to play with.

"They actually putting a guy as weak as you are in the main family are dubious. Moreover, we heard you became Sandaime's plaything. Seriously, that's disgusting. You're just a nuisance. Be gone," the serious boy added with a nasty sneer.

"What the—! A PLAYTHING?" Rikuo opened his mouth in shock at that. "Who the hell spread that wicked rumor!"

"He's more worried about the rumor than the 'be gone' part, Gozu," the cute boy said, sweat dropping.

"Let's add that he's also a moron," the boy who was called Gozu by his friend commented, deadpanned.

"Hey! That's so rude! Untie me at once!" Rikuo protested at the two while grimacing. The ropes on his wrist began to hurt his skin. "Besides, you've got it all wrong! I'm not Rikuou's plaything, damn it!" he added disagreeably. He wanted to shout that he was his brother, but he didn't like sounding desperate enough to use Rikuou's name to save himself.

"Ooh, then what are you?" Gozu smirked again at him, totally underestimating him.

Rikuo glared heatedly at him. "You two…! Despite being in Nura Gumi Alliance… where is your manner? State your names before you knock someone out and then kidnap and interrogate him in secluded dirty place." Even though he knew he wasn't in the position to give order, this code was well known and common enough that both his assailants would do just what he asked without much protest.

"Ah, that's right… where's our manners?" Gozu chuckled before he grabbed Rikuo's hair and pulled it up to look more closely at his face. Rikuo had to wince and yelp in pain at the rough treatment to his head. He really wasn't used to this kind of thing. "Probably a good thing we only used drugs to knock you out. You really don't want to know what we could do other ways," he spoke eerily so near Rikuo's ear before licking it.

_Shit—!_

"Let go of me!" Rikuo jerked his head back to get away. He had had enough with this harassment! That was very repulsive, just now. He instantly decided that Rikuou's sexual harassment on him all this time was much-much better than this. This was sickening!

"Try to get out of this yourself," Gozu said while smirking evilly and releasing his hand from his hair. "Let see what the Sandaime will do if he knows his toy gets taken away," he then laughed hard maliciously, as if he had lost his mind completely.

_Damn… what's with these people? Actually… what the hell is happening? Why am I always involved in something I don't want to get involve with? Damn it…! Damn it all! If only I can move my hands and legs…!_

Rikuo scanned the area to find something that he could use to cut the rope on his hands. Anything with sharp edge would be fine. Survival training he had received so many years ago had taught him to save his own life with any means necessary. But he always hated holding sharp object, so he never brought his pocket knife. Unfortunately, he never learned even though he had been kidnapped repeatedly in the past. He couldn't help it! He hated carrying around an object that could be used to hurt other people!

_While looking… in the mean time, I should prolong our conversation to deter them!_

"Just your names…,"Rikuo said slowly, pretending to be downcast. "Just tell me your names so I can address you properly," he continued, appearing to surrender with his fate.

"Mezumaru," the cute boy answered confidently.

"Mezu!" the Gozu boy glared at his friend warningly.

"Isn't it okay? He isn't going to get out alive anyway. At least as a parting gift…, the code says our opponent ought to know the name of the person who will kill him, right?" Mezumaru said convincingly with carefree smile.

"Well…, that's not wrong. Okay, I'm Gozumaru, the Young Head of Gyuuki Gumi," Gozumaru smiled malevolently while looking down on Rikuo.

_Wha—!_

"I'm Mezumaru, the Head Assistant of Gyuuki Gumi," Mezumaru followed and introduced himself more formally again.

_Gyuuki-… Gumi, he said?_—Rikuo widened his eyes even more at that.

"You lie…," Rikuo couldn't believe this. There was just no way…! No way in hell that Gyuuki would…, something like _treason_! "YOU LIE!" he shouted intensely, so fiercely that Gozumaru and Mezumaru looked startled for a moment before they jerked back to reality.

"Why would we lie about something like this?" Gozumaru asked spitefully.

"There's just no way…! You two can't be from Gyuuki Gumi! Gyuuki-ojisan will never allow something like this! Not something like treason! Gyuuki-oojisan will never betray Nura Gumi! EVER! That's just simply IMPOSSIBLE!" Rikuo refused that idea with all of his heart. He believed from the bottom of his heart that Gyuuki would never do something as horrid as treason.

Gyuuki loved Nura Gumi much-much more than anyone else. He loved that family dearly. He would never betray Nura Gumi!

"Treason? What are you talking about?" Gozumaru then looked at Rikuo as if he were nuts.

"Eh…?" Rikuo looked at him back, confused.

"This isn't treason at all," Mezumaru continued Gozumaru's denial of the treason accusation. "We're saving Nura Gumi," he continued.

"What… do you mean by that…?" Rikuo was getting more confused by the second. He didn't understand at all what they were saying. If it wasn't treason… then why they kidnapped Rikuo who was practically the next in throne if something happened to Rikuou…?

_Ah…!_—suddenly Rikuo got it.

"Saving Nura Gumi from _you_," both boys then said with serious expression now.

They…, Gyuuki Gumi… saw Rikuo as a threat to Rikuou. He was… a thorn on the side to Nura Gumi. They wanted to get rid of him… so Rikuou's position wouldn't be in danger because of Rikuo.

"I never want… the head position of Nura Gumi," Rikuo spoke slowly, seriously as well.

"That's what you say, who knows what you think?" Mezumaru taunted.

"I swear! You've got it all wrong…! I never want to get involve with Yakuza Family! I just want to live a normal life! I don't have the slightest desire to bring down Rikuou and Nura Gumi!" he shouted desperately now. It was scary. Really scary to be distrusted by his supposed to be ally, much-much more frightening than getting kidnapped by the enemy.

Rikuo's loyalty was challenged just because he shared the same blood as their leader. In the common sense, it was probably normal to think that way. After all, envy and jealousy had become the most powerful motive of doing the misdeed like hurting other people, but still! Rikuou was his half brother, and Rikuo loved Sandaime! He was even in love with him! He would never want to harm him!

Rikuou would never…!

_I'm in love… with Sandaime Rikuou…._

"Did Gyuuki..., did Gyuuki-ojisan plan this? Kidnapping me…," Rikuo asked slowly, quietly while biting his lower lip hard, until it bled.

"That's right," Gozumaru said with more serious look.

"Gyuuki-sama's wish is our order," Mezumaru added with a wicked smile.

Rikuo's head hurt, really-really hurt… badly. Gyuuki must have found out about his feeling for Rikuou. He broke the promise two years ago. His promise with Gyuuki.

"Please… let me see Gyuuki-ojisan…," Rikuo looked at the two boys pleadingly.

"No can do. After this… there'll be war between Gyuuki Gumi and the Nura Main HQ. They probably have found out what happened. I tore apart some places on my way to Ukiyo-e last night after all," Gozumaru said.

"You hurt innocent people for this?" Rikuo was horrified with that. "This is so absurd! There's no need to do all of this! Let me talk to Gyuuki-ojisan!" Rikuo bowed his head low. He didn't mind lowering his head if it was to save a lot of innocent people. This was dispute inside the family. It was really unnecessary to add casualties from the outside as well. "Please…! I beg you…! Let me talk to him!"

"Weaklings don't have right to talk back," Gozumaru said cruelly. "You're weak…! A flaw to our strong family. A burden…! And Sandaime favors you too much. He'll be subjective in his decision to lead the family because you're holding his foot down. You're an unnecessary element in Nura Gumi!"

"You're wrong!" Rikuo shouted hard, objecting all of the accusation. "I'm NOT weak! I'll show you if you give me a chance! I'll never be a burden to Nura Gumi!" He struggled and struggled hard to free himself from the ropes that bound him. "I love Nura Gumi! I want it to prosper always!" Rikuo screamed so loudly, pouring out his feeling and resolution and finally, in a moment of adrenalin rush, he broke apart the ropes from his bleeding wrists.

Gozumaru and Mezumaru gaped at him wide eyed, totally in disbelief that Rikuo would do something as rash as bare handedly freeing himself from the rough rope that normally wouldn't budge holding 200 kg weight. The blood dripping from Rikuo's and wounded wrist because of the scratch and the cut of the rope.

Rikuo looked at his hands and then hurriedly untied his feet as well, not particularly caring about the bleeding wound. Gozumaru and Mezumaru were still frozen on their spot watching the spectacular event of a person they thought a weakling beginning to stand and look at them with cool eyes.

"I will protect Nura Gumi and Rikuou…," Rikuo said tensely, deadly serious. And he meant every word he had said. "Rikuou is protecting everyone in the family… but I…, I will be the one who protect him," he then took an abandoned wooden staff which was conveniently laying there, near his feet. "I hate violence, and I always try not to use it to solve problems. Please step aside. I have to talk to Gyuuki-ojisan," he continued, narrowing his eyes in intimidating manner.

Well, it wasn't as good as Rikuou, but it would do the trick. Even more, if it was coming from someone like Rikuo who was usually clumsy and cheery.

"And if we refuse, what will you do?" Gozumaru, who was the first to come back from his reverie, asked challengingly, with a bead of sweat breaking out on his cheek.

"Yeah, what'll you do, runt?" Mezumaru provoked as well, but he was visibly gulping.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes even more at the two boys. "Then I'll have to force you to step aside with any means necessary," he brought out the wooden staff up to his front with both hands, stance mimicking kendo.

Rikuo's dad, Rihan, had taught him some basic self defense using sword some years ago. It'd been awhile since the last time he used it, and he didn't have any sword now, but the staff would do. He didn't really want to cut those boys down anyway. Just to subdue them, so he could get pass through them and find Gyuuki.

Rikuo had some explaining to do… and some questions he wanted Gyuuki to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>In the main house, every head of the Nura Gumi Alliances were gathering. Zen also came, even Shouhei despite saying he wasn't really interested in Yakuza World, just like Rikuo.<p>

"What's the emergency that you have to call all of us so suddenly, Sandaime?" One of the Heads, precisely the head of Daruma Gumi, asked the questions all of them had wanted to ask.

"All of us are here today to discuss the destruction that happened last night in west area of our territory leading to Ukiyo-e," Rikuou said in serious face. "The possibility of treason in our family," he continued and everyone gasped in shock.

"Hey, hey…, seriously?" Zen asked with wide eye.

"West area…? Impossible, are you talking about Gyuuki, Sandaime?" Another head, now from Hihi Gumi, the father of Shouhei, asked in disbelieving tone.

"As you can see, Gyuuki's the only one who's absent in this meeting. Even though I already sent some people to fetch him, for some reason, we can't contact him at all. And now all my errand boys' whereabouts are unknown as well. I don't want to believe this either, but some spies also saw the lead of the disturbance last night was the young head of Gyuuki Gumi!" Rikuou slammed his hand down on the small table in front of him grimly. "I want information, and it has to be fast! Gyuuki is my trusted mentor. He's like a father to me too. I still can't believe he pulls something like this! If you've heard anything… anything at all about this, tell me!" he shouted hotheadedly.

Zen looked at Rikuou with worried face. He probably could sense that something more urgent also happened, but Rikuou didn't mention it in the discussion.

In the end, no one really knew what happened, except might be the Hitotsume Gumi's Head, but he didn't say anything either even though his body language screamed _'I know something you don't, but hell if I tell you~!'_ completed with smug expression.

Rikuou was really pissed off. He shouted and yelled and he wasn't like his usual cool and collected self. He looked so tense and worried that Zen had to grab his kimono's collar to calm him down.

"What the hell actually happened?" Zen asked with deadly serious expression.

"Riku…, Riku is missing…!" Rikuou said while gritting his teeth.

"Wha—!" Zen looked so shocked now.

"Wakana Mama is here, saying Rikuo didn't come home last night after he left the main house. And I don't know if he somehow got involved in this and taken away…! If something happened to him, I…!" Rikuou shook his head. He began to get panicked and Zen had to slap both of his cheeks lightly to make him look at Zen's eyes.

"You said, you've been trying to contact Gyuuki, but can't. And you said, you've sent people to pick him up, but those people are now missing as well. Then send more people to look for them!" Zen said with calming voice. "Don't panic. You're scaring everyone," he whispered the last line while jerking to the other heads that were already pale and looking at Rikuou and Zen's direction warily.

"Ah… yeah…, my bad…," Rikuou covered his face shamefully. And he was the head of their alliance too! "If it's about Riku… I lost my composure so quickly…. I'm worried…, I'm so worried I thought I'd get sick…!" he gritted his teeth again, trying his best not to lash out again.

Zen knew that Rikuo functioned as Rikuou's stopper and tranquilizer. Not having the boy here was really a disadvantage for everyone who had to confront their leader face to face. Moreover, taking the only one who could stop Rikuou in doing what he was capable of doing was very clever of whoever caused this disturbance. They successfully aggravated Rikuou and when he was losing his cool like this, Nura Gumi was vulnerable.

"If Gyuuki really did this… what would you do, Rikuou?" Zen asked seriously. Gyuuki was really important to Nura Gumi Alliance. Losing Gyuuki would like losing limbs to Nura Gumi. Gyuuki Gumi was the strongest fighters in Nura Gumi beside Rikuou. They were tough and very good in guarding territory, not to mention in battle.

"I won't forgive treason… especially… if he involves Riku in this… I'll kill him!" Rikuou looked really furious, his eyes blazing bright red in anger. He couldn't think clearly, especially if his beloved one was taken as hostage. He couldn't think anything aside hurriedly saving Rikuo.

"This will get very ugly…," Zen mumbled to himself in worried face as well.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Rikuou looked at Zen, distracted.

"No, I'm talking to myself," Zen said while looking away. "We really should wait for the informants to get ba-…"

"Sandaime!" someone suddenly opened the door of the meeting room while shouting, surprising everyone in the room and cut Zen's words.

"You insolent! Don't you know we're having a serious and important meeting!" The head of Hitotsume Gumi stood and yelled at the intruder, who turned out to be Asami, the youngest daughter of Sanba Gumi.

"I'm very sorry, but this is urgent! I've just got a word back from my brothers, Sandaime. They're hurt badly when they tried to pick up Gyuuki-sama," she said with very distressed look.

"What—!" Rikuou paled at that and his expression turned more dreadful.

"And once again, they said… they saw Waka in the Gyuuki Gumi's HQ, fighting the young head and the Head Assistant. And it seemed Waka was injured pretty bad-…!"

Rikuou couldn't hear any more of this. He clenched his fists and turned his back. "I'll go there myself," he said with surprisingly calming voice.

"Hey, wait a—," Zen wanted to say something but he stopped as he saw the dripping blood on Rikuou's hand. Rikuou was trying really hard not to go berserk now. He was… holding himself back.

"I'll leave HQ for the time being. I trust all of you can manage yourself and our family when I'm absent, right?" No one said anything before Rikuou turned his face back and looked at Zen, "Zen, Shouhei," and then to Shouhei.

"Y-yes!" Zen and Shouei were surprised as they were addressed personally like that, but they had to answer.

"In the mean time, I'll leave Nura Gumi Alliance in your care. Work together, manage the guys and keep our territory safe. I'll go get what's mine back," Rikuou ordered.

"Y-yes, Sandaime!" both Shouhei and Zen said in unison.

"And all of you behind the door," Rikuou glanced at the door which was suddenly opened to reveal some of his subordinates obviously eavesdropping the conversation. They paled and gulped slightly facing Sandaime after getting caught doing something prohibited. "This is an order. Zen and Shouhei's words are mine as well. Obey them!"

"Y-yes! Sandaime!" everyone outside said in unison as well.

"This is okay, right, Gramps?" Rikuou then looked at Nurarihyon who sat beside him with his knowing silence since the beginning of the meeting.

"Do as you wish. It's now your reign, your family, after all," he said with a confident smirk. It seemed he completely believed that Rikuou would do the best solution.

But honestly, everyone including Zen and Shouhei seemed worried. The Rikuou right now…, could he think with his head and not with his heart? Would he do something to solve problem for Nura Gumi's best interest, or do something simply because he was outraged by Gyuuki's betrayal? Or even because he was so worried about his half brother?

"Then, I'll go now. Step aside," Rikuou then walked to the door and everyone made a way for him to go through, except one person who stubbornly stood on his way.

"Rikuou-sama," Tsurara brought herself out to confront him. "Take me with you. I want to save Waka too," she spoke surely.

Rikuou smiled small at her and ruffled her hair fondly. "Thank you, but I need you here to help Zen and Shouhei guarding the HQ and probably some areas too, in case it's just a trap to lure me out so the main house will be vulnerable for attack. This is important job. Protect the weak ones, okay?" he asked while looking at Tsurara's golden eyes straightly. "I know I can trust you too, Tsurara," he continued surely.

"Y-yes…, as your wish, Sandaime," she stuttered with red face, completely caught off guard by the tense but gentle look Rikuou gave her.

Rikuou nodded and slowly released her shoulders before he walked away from the meeting room.

"W-why won't Sandaime let us accompany him to the battle?" Kurotabou asked, not understanding why.

"Because it's Sandaime… and the opponent is Gyuuki Gumi," Kurata said with serious, but worried look.

"Then shouldn't it be because Gyuuki is the opponent, we have to help him even more?" Kino protested as well. "Gyuuki Gumi is powerful. Even though this is Rikuou-sama, fighting the entire family alone is reckless!"

"That's right. That's too much even for Rikuou-sama," Kubinashi agreed completely with her.

"You might be right," Zen said while also looking at Rikuou's back.

"Z-Zen-sama?" Kino looked at the Head of Yakushi Gumi with a bewildered look because he suddenly joined their not so quiet conversation.

"Rikuou-sama is… trying to solve this problem without raising too much uproar. Gyuuki Gumi is our alliance, if the rival families know there's dispute within Nura Gumi Alliances, they'll use it against us," Shouhei also said with a sigh.

"He's learned a lot that Family comes first. He doesn't want to endanger us for his personal problem," Zen said again.

"Personal…? What do you mean by that, Zen-sama?" Kurotabou asked with wondering look.

"Despite what it looks like, I don't think Gyuuki did this for personal reason," Zen said with thoughtful look. "I've been getting a strange vibe from him after Rihan-ojisan died…, I'm not sure what it is, but probably… it has something to do with what he's trying to do now," Zen explained slowly. "And probably… only Rikuou and Rikuo can solve this problem."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gozumaru!" Mezumaru was shocked when his young boss was defeated by the man they referred as the weakling. "How…? What did you do!" he screamed in anger at Rikuo.<p>

"I'm not as helpless as I look," Rikuo said with serious tense looks. There were cuts on his left cheek, right arm and both shoulder as he fought Gozumaru who had to draw out his katana because he didn't think Rikuo would put up much fight, but they were shallow. The blood that wouldn't stop oozing from the open wound came from his wrist. It seemed the ropes nicked his radial artery. Rikuo had to do something fast before he bled to death.

"How dare you—! I'll make you kneel once more!" Mezumaru fought used strings, just like Kubinashi and Kino, and he was pretty good at it too.

"I'm sorry…, I can't do that," Rikuo said with sad face. "I actually… don't want to hurt anybody…," he moved fluidly because of his basic training in traditional dance and quick footwork. He combined his kendo technique with his dancing technique. Even if his physical power wasn't that great, he knew where to hit to make his opponent stay down. Luckily, both Gozumaru and Mezumaru were still teenagers and there were a lot of weak spots to exploit. Rikuo wasn't really sure if he could fight a grown up with this level of power.

"You…! How could you move… that… fast…!" Mezumaru was down as he was hit just behind the back of his knees. He crouched down and groaned in pain.

Rikuo was panting and his face was pale as he leaned against the wall. "The blood… runs inside my veins…," he said with harsh rough breaths. "Even if I'm like this…, I'm a direct descendant of Nura…. Nura Rihan and… Nura Wakana," he tried to stay up as he moved to the hall, to where Gyuuki was.

_Strange… there's no one guarding this place…? Isn't this supposed to be a HQ of Gyuuki Gumi?_—Rikuo thought oddly. This was really unusual.

"Gyuuki-ojisan…! Ojisan!" Rikuo shouted. "Anybody!" but no one answered him. Rikuo had to walk around with blood dripping from his wrists. He had tried to stop the bleeding by ripping some of his clothes to tie the wound, but it wasn't enough. His head began to sway and his sight blurring.

Finally, Rikuo tried to open a room. It was dark and the smell of plum was strong from the inside. Yet, Rikuo could see the figure sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. It was Gyuuki with all his composure and calmness.

"Gyuuki…ojisan…," Rikuo called him with quiet almost weak voice.

Gyuuki opened his eyes slightly and turned his face at Rikuo on the doorstep. "You came here… Impressive, I have to say, for _ordinary person_ like you to defeat my successor and his assistant, and now looking for me to challenge me as well? You've got guts," he said with expressionless face.

"You're wrong…! I came here to talk… Gyuuki-ojisan," Rikuo said with desperate look.

"There's nothing to talk about," Gyuuki said while closing his eyes. "The force has already been in motion," he continued slowly, not moving from his spot.

"Please hear me out first. I can explain… about that promise…!"

"You broke that promise already," Gyuuki cut him quickly, not even looking at him.

"I know that…! That's why; Rikuou and Nura Gumi shouldn't receive damage of something that's originally my responsibility…!" Rikuo reached to Gyuuki while slowly walking even though he had to drag his legs. "Please…, please stop the 'attack'. I'll do anything, anything at all… ojisan…!" Rikuo's legs gave out and he collapsed, but strangely, instead of hitting the hard ground, something caught his body first.

When Rikuo looked up with hazy sight, he saw Gyuuki's face, vaguely looking at him solemnly, but there was that gentleness, that gentleness that was so familiar for him in his reddish amber eyes.

_"Rikuo…,"_

Rikuo widened his eyes as he remembered the voice, the smell, the familiar plum smell. "Pa…pa…," he called out without meaning it and slowly, his vision began to darken and darken until he could only see pitch black as once again, the darkness of oblivion engulfed his consciousness.

Gyuuki's hands were trembling as he held the small boy close to his chest. "I'm sorry…, Rikuo…," he closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Rikuo's neck and shoulder…

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)_Hotoke-sama_: **Budha, common belief in Japan. Besides it there was Kanon-sama in Shinto, but…well, the tattoo on Rikuou's back is a Budha and in the anime there's a reference that Nurarihyon loves collecting Budha statues so… well, just on a whim ^_^

**2)_Ore_: **the most masculine way to refer to ourselves as 'I', usually only used by boys.

**About this chapter: **I know! There are so many unexplainable things here…, actually, it'll be explained in the '**Red Strings on Their Pinkies**', in its chapter 3, but I haven't posted that yet. I will as soon as I finished editing it. Don't worry. You'll still get the full story.

So… what do you think of this chapter? Too rushed? Nah… there's still more to come XDDD. And the reason why Gyuuki did what he did…? Hm… in the next chapter of course XDD. Well? Comments will be much appreciated. Actually, please do comment. Because reading your comments makes my day, and I'll get even more excited to write the continuation of this story.


	7. Chapter 6: Invincible! Rikuo and Rikuou

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't luna's and never will be. I Love the characters though… so I use them to play XD**

**Warning: **_blood (seriously, a lot of blood), shounen ai, yaoincest, language, some confusions (I recommend you to read Red Strings on Their Pinkies for background story if you're indeed confused), violence, oOC-ness... oh, and fan service in the end *winks*_

**A/N: **I got a lot of reviews for the previous chapter! *dancing happily* Thank you very much! You guys are the BEST! XDDD Now, because I'm happy, I meet my deadline *smacked* heheh, now please do and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>_**Invincible! Nura Rikuo and Rikuou**_

* * *

><p>Rikuou was on his way to Nejireme, a remote place in the borderland between Tokai Region and Kansai Region, where Gyuuki Gumi Main House stood still. Yes, it was in the foot of a mountain and yes, the view was spectacular because plum trees and flowers filled the place like heaven that many people knew this place as<em> Umerakuen (1)<em>. They were in full bloom right now. It was so blissfully beautiful and stunning, hardly believable that this place was a lair of a yakuza group.

As usual, Rikuou's appearance brought most pairs of eyes to his graceful and ethereal feature. It wasn't as bad as when he was still a kid, but it was still a little uncomfortable to be stared at so blatantly like that by strangers. Though these days, most of the time they stared at him with awe. Well, he was strikingly gorgeous. He didn't blame them for ogling him. They couldn't really resist his beauty after all.

However, even though on the outside he appeared cool, calm and collected, on the inside, his feeling was totally in turmoil. Rikuou still couldn't believe that Gyuuki was behind this incident. He didn't want to believe. He had to make sure with his own eyes. Gyuuki couldn't betray him. Not him… only Rikuou he wouldn't betray.

Rikuou knew that Gyuuki was in love with his dad… and Rikuou was his dad's son. Gyuuki wouldn't do this to the one man he had ever loved so dearly, even though Rihan already passed away. Moreover, among everyone else who had guessed that Rikuou had special feelings for Rikuo, Gyuuki was the only one who had heard firsthand about his confession three years ago.

Rikuou still thought that that was a stupid move… but he couldn't care less. He was on the verge of bursting out in frustration because his childish crush and obsession to Rikuo wasn't reciprocated. And the years after that was the worst because Rikuo literally _left_ him. He was gone without saying anything to anyone and Rikuou was almost broken apart by the fact that Rikuo left because of him.

Gyuuki was the one who brought Rikuo back for Rikuou. He found Rikuo and brought the boy back to the grieving Rikuou after his mother passed away. It was the angst period and the darkest time for Rikuou. However, despite being rather afraid of him, Rikuo held his hands and pulled him out of the darkness. Rikuou owed Gyuuki for that. He had found the one person who could make Rikuou a better human.

And now… suddenly this. Gyuuki didn't have any reason to pull this off. It must have been his subordinates… or his successor… or whoever wanted to frame him. And Rikuo was an easy target. Aside being Rikuou's half brother, he had no direct connection to Nura Gumi because he was raised outside and living as civilian all this time. They must have known that Rikuou really loved his half brother because he didn't make any effort to hide it. They wanted to throw him off his game.

Like hell Rikuou would do that…! He was the head of Nura Gumi Alliances. He had powerful subordinates he could trust. If it was their way to make him out of the picture when they launched their attack, he would make sure they didn't succeed. He wouldn't choose between Rikuo and Nura gumi. He chose to protect them both.

Call him naïve, but that was the truth. The moment Rikuou accepted the head position, he had vowed to protect everyone in the family even if he had to die trying. And Rikuo was on the list of people he wanted to protect most. If it turned out that Gyuuki indeed betrayed him this way… even though it was unlikely, Rikuou already made up his choice.

Rikuou would choose Rikuo.

"Hang on, Riku…! I'm coming…!" Rikuou spoke surely while continuing his travel.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa…!"<em>

"_Hey, Rikuo…."_

Another fragment of memory…, another blurring face and another familiar fragrance prickled Rikuo's sense.

"Nn…," Rikuo moaned slightly as he felt the painful twinge on his hands, his wrists, and some other places on his right side and his shins. He opened his eyelids slowly, catching a blurring sight of Gyuuki meditating, and when he wanted to move, he couldn't.

_Crap…— _back to square one, Rikuo was tied up on the pillar this time, with a sitting position. And the pattern of him waking up to begin his part was getting pretty old.

Rikuo also noticed, despite being subdued and bound once again, his wounds were already treated somehow. There were bandages and the smell of chemical, probably antiseptic, wafting around in the air. Gyuuki must have stopped the bleeding on his open wound, but the fact that Rikuo was still dizzy spoke volume.

"You've woken up," it was a statement. Gyuuki was just like Rikuou sometimes. He seemed having eyes on his back.

Rikuo chuckled bitterly. "Yeah… in this pathetic position again," he responded weakly.

Gyuuki slowly opened his eyes and turned to face him. His beautiful visible reddish amber eye looked straightly into Rikuo's chocolate ones and Rikuo didn't know how to react to what he saw there. He didn't know how to read Gyuuki anymore. Gyuuki didn't seem like disliking Rikuo in general. Hell, sometimes he even felt that Gyuuki had a soft spot for him. But a guy who had a soft spot on him wouldn't kidnap him and order his subordinate to maim him either. He didn't understand why Gyuuki did this.

"Take it easy. You lost a lot of blood," the older man said with flat almost uncaring tone, but if Gyuuki really didn't care at all about him, he wouldn't even bother to tell Rikuo not to move.

"Why…, why did you do this…, Gyuuki-ojisan…?" Rikuo couldn't help asking. "Nura Gumi and Rikuou… never did anything wrong…. The succession went smoothly…. Even if there's still struggle here and there, Nura Gumi is safe… Why…would you disturb the peace by creating dispute inside our own family…?"

No matter how hard Rikuo thought about it, it didn't make any sense. Unless Gyuuki really want to destroy the current Sandaime, his action had no meaning. Yes, Rikuo had broken his promise not to fall in love with Rikuou no matter what, and yes, Rikuo could affect Rikuou's judgment if he wanted to, but Rikuo never intended to do anything about it.

Rikuo wouldn't cross the line more than what he already had. He loved Nura Gumi just as much he loved Rikuou. He wouldn't try to destroy his family.

"The resolution isn't enough," Gyuuki spoke suddenly, jerking Rikuo out of his reverie.

"What…?" Rikuo couldn't catch the message in his words.

"The resolution… to choose the most important thing," Gyuuki continued while closing his eyes again, back to his meditation. "I'm just going to wait and see… which is more important…? You… or Nura Gumi."

Hearing that, suddenly Rikuo understood everything. It clicked like a piece of puzzle. The force movement… the kidnapping…, considering Rikuo as a threat wasn't everything. It was part of it, but the actual reason of this reckless rebellion was…! "It's a test…! You're serious… Gyuuki-ojisan…? You want to test Rikuou…?" Rikuo widened his eyes in total shock, tears beginning to gather in them too, but he refused to cry like a baby in front of him. He gritted his teeth, seething in anger of his own helplessness. "You used me… for his test…! Do you think he's going to forgive you with this? What are you thinking, Ojisan!" Rikuo shouted now, feeling pained, betrayed, and used.

Gyuuki would exploit Rikuou's love for Rikuo to test his capacity as the Sandaime. He would make Rikuou choose between Nura Gumi and Rikuo.

"I'm sorry…," Gyuuki spoke slowly and Rikuo widened his eyes even more as he heard the regretting tone. "I always hoped… that I wouldn't have to resort to this… that's why; I told you not to fall in love with him and lead him on to pursue his feelings further," he continued, but not turning his face to Rikuo, so he couldn't see his expression. "Your promise played a great part in it… I never thought you'd actually break it."

There was that stabbing ache in his chest when he heard it. He knew that his and Rikuou's feeling for each other was taboo, but hearing it firsthand that how wrong it was from the person he respected was absolutely painful.

"I'm sorry…," Rikuo looked down on his lap, feeling helpless because what Gyuuki said was true. He did break the promise… But…!

"Don't be. I was in the wrong first," Gyuuki said suddenly, surprising Rikuo with his unexpected words.

Rikuo didn't know why Gyuuki said it was his fault. He fell in love with Rikuou or the other way around had absolutely nothing to do with Gyuuki.

"I thought getting you out of the family was the best way that time to avoid crisis of the multiple successors…. I never expected that you would fall in love with each other rather than being rivals-siblings. That possibility never occurred to me," Gyuuki spoke lowly. "We couldn't help… with whom we fall in love… I should have known that more than anyone else. After all…, I was in love with a person I knew I would never get as well…," he appeared looking down now, looking deflated.

"Gyuuki-ojisan…," Rikuo had never thought Gyuuki would speak to him like this. This wasn't like Gyuuki at all. Something must have happened.

"I was young and naïve once you know…, so I know perfectly well how it feels to love someone but also to realize that I'll never have that person whatever I do. How I deal with that sense of loss is probably wrong, but I shift my love to something else. Something closest to that person… the Nura Gumi," Gyuuki spoke again, still not looking at Rikuo. "Nura Gumi becomes the love of my life. I vow to protect it, to let it prosper until the day I die. I won't let anything, anything at all, weakens and destroys the Nura Gumi I love. I'll never allow that, not even if it's you… or Rikuou… or both of you. Before that happens… I'll make sure to take care of everything." Gyuuki's back was straight once again now, his tone and voice sure and strong. Even though his words were polite, Rikuo knew the simplifying meaning of that _'take care of everything'_.

Gyuuki was prepared to kill Rikuo and Rikuou.

But then, before panicking over his own safety, Rikuo began to mull over everything in his head. He never knew that Gyuuki had someone he loved so much before. So much… even more than Nura Gumi…. From his words and explanation 'that person' was probably from inside the Nura Gumi. Gyuuki said the family itself was the closest thing to that person. It… could it be…?

"_Papa…!"_

Rikuo jerked as the memory began to play again in his head.

"_Rikuo…,"_

Vaguely…, Rikuo knew that man. He couldn't see his face clearly, but his voice… his smile… and the plum fragrance…. It was….

"Papa…," Rikuo totally saw it when Gyuuki twitched slightly. He reacted to the call. He knew it!

"Gyuuki-ojisan…, Papa!" Rikuo called him surely now. Gyuuki turned his face at him looking totally troubled. "You'd been in our house several times…. No, more than that. You actually lived together with me and Mom for the first three or four years… and I mistook you for someone else. I called you 'papa'. It was you…! That man… who smiled and laughed with us whenever Dad wasn't around… it was you…!" Realization dawned on Rikuo in a fierce brutality. "The one you love most… is it my mom?" he asked then with a widened eyes. Gyuuki didn't answer, just looking at him with conflicted expression. It was the first time Rikuo saw Gyuuki like this. "Is it true then…?" He widened his eyes in disbelief. "Then… am I actually your…?"

"Too bad, you've got it wrong," Gyuuki cut him quickly before Rikuo could say it. "You're Rihan's kid. Rihan and Wakana-san's…. Heh, it would probably have been easier to do this if you had been mine and Wakana-san'…," the older man said as he smiled solemnly. "The fact… that I have to kill Rihan's son with my own hands terrify me to my core…," he stood slowly then, before starting to walk approaching Rikuo who didn't release his gaze from Gyuuki. "To kill the children… of the man I love most… to protect the family he and I love most…," he kneeled in front of Rikuo now, with faraway look. "Not even my love for you… can rival my love for Nura Gumi and him." The head of Gyuuki Gumi then reached his hand at Rikuo's cheek.

_It was my dad!_—Rikuo's mind screamed in shock. He never knew that Gyuuki swung that way! So… it wasn't actually the problem of both him and Rikuou being men at all. It was because they were brothers? But Gyuuki and Rihan were also like brothers even though they weren't brothers by blood but by oath. The idea was still the same…!

"Liar," Rikuo said with fire in his eyes, making Gyuuki widen his eyes in surprise and stop his hand from touching him. "Exactly… what can Rikuou and I do… to destroy this family you and dad love so much?" he asked then, pressuring Gyuuki to tell him more. "Exactly… what can two kids do… to destroy the most powerful yakuza family in Japan, Gyuuki?" Rikuo dropped the –_ojisan_ suffix to make his point across.

"You've become quite impolite these past years…," Gyuuki said, probably trying to deter him or to avoid answering his serious question.

"Rikuou's influence, probably," Rikuo wasn't that dizzy anymore. And he knew exactly what he was doing. When he talked to Gyuuki, he had tried his best to loosen the sash tying his hands behind the pillar. It wasn't as biting and rough as the rope Gozu and Mezu used to tie him earlier because the material was soft. And while talking, he had already loosened some of the tight knots. He could free himself now if he wanted to and run, but it wouldn't solve this problem. Now he was in the brink of the real answer from Gyuuki. "Hey, Gyuuki… what is it that you're trying to protect so hard… that you almost destroy the Nura Gumi you love most?"

Gyuuki jerked and stood back.

"Is it really Nura Gumi you want to protect… or is it Nura Gumi in your idealism?" Rikuo asked again while trying to stand even though his legs were still quivering. Losing blood really was inconvenient. Gyuuki widened his eyes in disbelief as he saw it. The kid was actually standing now and the binds were falling from his hands.

"Heh… as expected from Rihan's child…, you're truly… like your dad in so many ways," Gyuuki said with a smirk.

"Answer me, Gyuuki," Rikuo set his serious gaze at Gyuuki. "According to your answer, I may not have to beat the shit out of you," he said again while glaring heatedly at Gyuuki.

Gyuuki chuckled slightly at the empty threat. "You're not going to kill me?" he asked back, provoking and fueling Rikuo's anger as well.

"I'm not a killer," Rikuo said seriously.

"Even if you're about to die?" Gyuuki touched the hilt of his katana and stared down at Rikuo, the killing intent evident in his tone and eye.

"I don't care what happens to me… but I won't forgive you if you hurt the people I love…!" Rikuo glanced around slightly and found another katana in the room, just beside him.

_Huh?_—Rikuo thought oddly. Not once, but twice… it seemed no matter where he was kept in this HQ, he always found a weapon to defend himself laying around. Moreover, he also felt something else. There was something… a third presence in the room. _Eh…? Isn't that…?_

However, before Rikuo could mull it over further, Gyuuki had already drawn his katana and his attention was back to focus on the head of Gyuuki Gumi. It felt more and more like a set up. Something was definitely wrong. Of course, Gyuuki's reasoning was probably making sense at some points, but no matter how much Rikuo looked at it, it was still too much.

Getting rid of Rikuo and Rikuou were easy if Gyuuki seriously wanted to do it. He actually only had to ask someone or rival families to do the killing. They'd be glad to help. Kidnapping Rikuo here, setting trap and mobilizing his own men to make Rikuou choose between him and Nura Gumi…, it was as if… Gyuuki made sure he would get blamed if something really happened to Rikuo and Rikuou.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. It seemed unlikely and impossible, but looking at the circumstance…. "I see now…," Rikuo smiled in understanding look. "I understand it all, Gyuuki…!" he took the katana beside him and drew out the sword as well.

Gyuuki was silent for a moment and raised his eyebrows at Rikuo's stance before asking "About what?"

"You want me to fight my way out of here," Rikuo said, now smirking lightly as he could read everything now, really reading Gyuuki for his honest feeling. "This isn't a test for Rikuou… it's a test for me," he said confidently.

Gyuuki was stunned for a moment before a smirk bloomed on his face as well. "As expected… from Nura Rikuo, the genius kid in Nura Gumi," he said coolly and Rikuo could see a flash of pride in the way he called Rikuo a genius.

"Then… if I win, you'll stop your men from attacking Nura Gumi and Rikuou?" the chocolate eyed and haired boy asked seriously again, ready to attack Gyuuki with his sword technique now.

"Heh, you think I'd lose to you?" Gyuuki looked intrigued by the confidence in Rikuo's face and voice.

"Oh please… be realistic. I perfectly realize that I'm not that strong. Defeating you, the head of Gyuuki Gumi who Rikuou even can't defeat alone? That will be a joke for seven generations… but," Rikuo stepped up for a bit before he launched his first attack at Gyuuki who deflected it with his katana fast.

Rikuo was thrown aside a bit, but what Gyuuki didn't expect then, someone else suddenly took Rikuo's place and another attack of a katana almost cut Gyuuki in half if he didn't jumped back fast enough.

"What—!" Gyuuki looked so much in shock as a figure… precisely a very pissed off looking Rikuou attack him just a moment after Rikuo's attack was deflected. "Rikuou!"

"You call?" Rikuou glared at Gyuuki heatedly.

"Not yet," Rikuo said as he began attack again and Gyuuki had to deflect it once more in reflect as Rikuou also followed and launched a second attack.

Gyuuki had to use the sword sheath to defend himself from Rikuou's katana. The older man looked like he was still in astonishment and in disbelief as Rikuo and Rikuou began to simultaneously attack him with power and agility both had never shown before, especially Rikuou whom he was training this whole time.

What Rikuo's lack was power and fierceness, and that was covered by Rikuou's sharp and powerful cuts and stabs. Rikuou's lack in speed was covered by Rikuo's dexterity in moving like dancing. Their attacks seemed in total opposite, but it created a harmony of perfecting each other, like Yin and Yang.

"I'm not alone, you see," Rikuo said while smirking in victory at Gyuuki's speechless feature. "Because Rikuou will always be beside me... When Nura Rikuo and Rikuou fight together side by side… we're invincible," he continued and Rikuou agreed in his stern glare and silence as their attacks got even more brutal, vicious and faster.

Gyuuki had never seen something like this before. Heck, he didn't even know that Rikuo and Rikuou were capable of doing something as complicated as a harmonic attack! He was totally amazed at their speed and fluid moves. It was very frightening and beautiful at the same time.

Gyuuki couldn't follow their movement at some point and was slashed by Rikuo's sword on his chest. The wound was shallow, obviously, because it came from Rikuo's blade, but it was enough to make Gyuuki stay down because it had to hurt like a bitch. However, when Rikuou was about to do the job to finish Gyuuki off, Rikuo quickly deflected the last blow.

Both Gyuuki and Rikuou seemed shocked at that.

"Riku… why did you stop me?" Rikuou looked at his half brother with a slightly confused look.

"That's right… why did you stop him?" Gyuuki asked as well, looking at Rikuo with thrown look.

"No killing please, we've already talked about this," Rikuo said with an annoyed huff.

"This man kidnapped you, hurt you, and almost killed you to boot!" Rikuou pointed at Gyuuki angrily. "You expect me to LET IT GO?" he protested, looking totally enraged by the idea itself.

"He did it with a probable cause," Rikuo said calmly.

"A _probable_—!" A very big vein visibly popped out of Rikuou's head, looking like almost bursting out. "You called TREASON a PROBABLE CAUSE!"

"Stop shouting, my head hurts you know," Rikuo's sweat dropped and his head began to sway again as he almost fell, but Gyuuki hurriedly caught him before his body hit the floor.

"GYAAAAA!" Rikuou, just about to do the same thing (catching Rikuo), looked totally mortified because Gyuuki was still able to move and now he had Rikuo in his arms. "Let go of Rikuo, You BASTARD!" But Rikuou was totally refrained from attacking Gyuuki because Rikuo could get hurt in the process.

"Why… don't you let me die by his hands, Rikuo? Looked at every aspect, this is a treason. I have to take responsibility, you know…. Now I can't face my subordinates and my successor who have bet their lives on me…!" Gyuuki completely ignored Rikuou's screeching and asked Rikuo in his arms instead.

"Don't be silly, it's just a test, right? A test… to determine whether my resolution is enough or not, how far I'll go to protect Nura Gumi and Rikuou…," Rikuo chuckled while holding Gyuuki's kimono.

"A test that almost SENT YOU to NIRVANA!" Rikuou added, apparently hadn't given up his screaming act yet.

"Rikuou's right…. I intended to kill you for real if you didn't pass this," Gyuuki said slowly, looking at Rikuo's eyes deeply.

"And then… after killing me… what would you do?" Rikuo asked with a solemn smile on his face. "You'd… kill yourself as well, right?" he asked then, surprising both Sandaime and Gyuuki himself. "Whether I passed it or not… in the end, you'd take responsibilities by killing yourself…," Rikuo clenched the material on his hand more tightly.

There was a brief silence before Gyuuki said "I won't let you go by yourself…," with a look that could rival Wakana when she talked heart to heart to her child.

Rikuo was entranced by Gyuuki's tender expression. A happy smile then bloomed on his face. "That's… _very you_… Gyuuki-ojisan…. I'm lucky…. _we_'re lucky… to have you here… as our guardian…," he sighed slowly while closing his eyes. "Don't die… because I… don't want to lose anyone… anymore…." He whispered the last line quietly before losing his consciousness again.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Riku!" Rikuou's face paled visibly when he saw his half brother faint. He dropped his katana and surged forward to see Rikuo's condition in Gyuuki's arms.<p>

"It's okay. He's just exhausted," Gyuuki said reassuringly.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Rikuou hissed at Gyuuki angrily. "I'm still mad at you! Don't you think I'll forgive what you have done to Rikuo just because he has!" the younger Nura then grabbed Gyuuki's collar and pulled him with shaking hands. "How dare you…! You…! WHY Gyuuki? I trusted you! How could you do this to us! You're like a father to me… and yet… why, damn it!"

Rikuou shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. Rather than very angry or enraged at Gyuuki for what he had done…, to Gyuuki's eyes, Rikuou looked more like a child that was hurt very-very deeply by his betrayal. Rikuou the Sandaime of Nura Gumi… looked like almost crying. He was still a kid after all.

"Just like Rikuo said… it was a test," Gyuuki said.

"Rikuo is a _civilian_! He shouldn't be subjected to any test from Nura Gumi people! I _AM_ the Sandaime of Nura Gumi! What gave you the FUCKING right to do something like this to him!" Rikuou was still screaming at him, now looking very angry.

"I didn't have, I still don't. That's why I was prepared to die no matter what the outcome of this test," Gyuuki held Rikuo's unconscious body closer to him. "I never thought… that he'd save me at the very end. He… always surprises me, just like your father," he continued.

"I still don't get why you need to test him. Riku is fine the way he is! He's not associated with Nura Gumi's operation whatsoever! Aside being my half brother, he's just ordinary high school boy!" Rikuo still looked mighty pissed off at Gyuuki.

"Ordinary… you might be right. I brought him and Wakana-san out of Nura Gumi. I wish he'd live civilian's life for the rest of his life…, but…," Gyuuki looked down at the sleeping boy in his arm sadly.

"What but? Isn't he always living a civilian's life?" Rikuou humped, still looking annoyed.

"He's volunteering himself to be a spy to help Nura Gumi dealing with Keikain Family," Gyuuki said, and Rikuou winced visibly. "He came to Nura Gumi Main House almost every day since Rihan's funeral," Rikuou looked like he had just been slapped in the face as Gyuuki continued, "And most of all… you kiss him, and he doesn't fight you as much anymore."

Rikuou was as red as tomato (probably from embarrassment that Gyuuki knew about something as private as that, and probably wondering whether Gyuuki had stalked them and put them under surveillance in the house or something) by the time Gyuuki finished the list of Rikuo's involvement in Nura Gumi. Sandaime couldn't say anything to retort back.

"Even though he always claims himself wanting to be a civilian… he fights just as hard to protect Nura Gumi," Gyuuki continued again. "And he broke the last barrier I set up for him two years ago."

Rikuou looked surprised as he heard the last one. "What barrier?"

"I made him promise me… that he wouldn't fall in love with you no matter what," Gyuuki said and Rikuou almost choked over hearing that.

"WHAT!" the Sandaime looked totally baffled at that. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"Obviously… because you confessed to me that you love him as in… romantically," Gyuuki deadpanned at Rikuou.

"You…! You're going to fight that till the end, aren't you?" Rikuou looked at Gyuuki like he was about to strangle the older man and Gyuuki just huffed.

"I don't give a damn whatever you want to do with each other as long as you keep it in private," Gyuuki looked at another way.

"Ah, so, yeah right," Rikuou threw his face away from Gyuuki as well, and there was silence for a moment before Rikuou seemed realizing what was said just then and turned to face Gyuuki again with a very surprised look. "Wait! Did you just say…, you're not against it?" he almost dropped his own jaw as he stared at the older man in disbelief.

"Not really, who am I to talk? With my own history, I really can't say anything, can I?" Gyuuki ruefully smiled at Rikuou.

"Then why did you make Riku promise not to fall in love with me?" Rikuou continued asking with a totally confused look now.

"Because… he said he wanted a civilian's life," Gyuuki said surely. "He absolutely must not fall in love with you if he wants a normal life, must he? Because the moment he falls for you… he's bound to you, a _yakuza boss_. Do you think he's willing to wait like a good wife while you're fighting your battle in maintaining the family?" Gyuuki paused to give Rikuou time to think his words over for a minute before continuing. "Very unlikely, Rikuo is a boy… a man, the type of person who will jump into the pit of fire or cross the ocean following the ones he loves… to protect them. Surprisingly, he's a lot more like me than I thought before. I realized this when he offered himself to be our spy to look for information," he sighed long now. "He just… has a lot of people he wants to protect already, civilian friends… his mom. Adding you in the picture is just…," he sighed again, totally beaten.

"I'm going to protect him," Rikuou said with certainty.

"That's not what he said to my successor," Gyuuki argued. "He said… you are already protecting everyone else… so he'll be the one to protect you."

Rikuou widened his eyes hearing that. "Riku… really said that?"

"Why are you surprised? Don't tell me you don't realize what he had to give up to do that," Gyuuki narrowed his eyes at Rikuou.

"What?" Rikuou looked slightly panicked.

"Seriously?" Gyuuki stared at him disbelievingly. "That thickness of yours is so like Rihan it's annoying," he huffed.

"Hey!" Rikuou yelled at Gyuuki in irritation. "Don't you dare mock me and my dad! I'm the Sandaime, damn it!"

"Doesn't mean all of you are perfect," Gyuuki sniped lightly. "And I'm not going to tell you. Find out yourself if you really love him like you say so," he continued while closing his eyes calmly again.

"You…!" Rikuou glared daggers at Gyuuki, totally looking aggravated.

There was a moment of awkward silence after that before Gyuuki began to speak again. Gyuuki didn't know why. He usually wasn't keen to talk so much… just right now… he felt it would be the right thing to do after all of his escapades. He felt he owed the kid an explanation after all.

"I get what Rikuo wants to do… what he thinks… after all, I already walked the same road once. What I fear most _for_ him… it's that, he's too kind," Gyuuki said, slowly ruffling Rikuo's soft chocolate hair.

"Sure he is. That's because Riku has a heart of a saint! I can't believe he even forgave you that easily," Rikuou muttered the last line in a sulky manner, totally not satisfied.

"Huh, his decision doesn't have to affect yours, you know. You're the Sandaime of Nura Gumi. If you wish to kill me right here and now as a punishment of this treason, I won't move even a muscle to defend myself," Gyuuki said with a small smile, totally resigned to whatever fate wanted to do with his life. "Because, you're right, I'm guilty as charged."

There was a heavy silence where Rikuou only stared at Gyuuki with serious look. "You're so eager to die… and you wish Riku or I killed you in this stupid stunt," the younger Nura then spoke lowly with eerie tone.

Gyuuki had to admit, even if he wasn't as bright as Rikuo, that Rikuou was quite sharp in his own way. Gyuuki realized that he really was provoking the Sandaime to do that.

"Normally, I would just do that, but knowing Riku, he would definitely be very-very upset if I did," Rikuou continued. "Moreover… I heard that you actually raised Riku for some early years of his life. It must have been killing you… that you had to do this test to him. Maybe letting you live will be the cruelest punishment ever because you have to live the rest of your life with that guilt eating at you from the inside," Rikuou smirked evilly at him.

"That's… really spiteful indeed…," Gyuuki's heart sank. He knew Rikuou wasn't that kind, but in a way, his harsh words contradicted the meaning of his action. Rikuo and Rikuou were like day and night, but their kindness wasn't that different even though the ways they delivered it were in total opposites. In the end… both brothers let Gyuuki live.

"A heart of a saint huh…? What I see there… is the lack of resolution…," Gyuuki closed his eyes. "Saving me despite committing treason…, he's still not prepared to _kill_ for protecting what he loves. When you're prepared fully to defile your hand for a good cause… Rikuo doesn't have that. What would happen if it wasn't a test? What if I really wanted to kill him? He blocked your sword, giving his back to me despite in that kind of situation. What if I picked my sword and stabbed him right there on his back? His naivety… someday is going to kill him for real," Gyuuki closed his eyes then, pained by the future if Rikuo stayed this way.

"There's a time when a man has to harden his heart and do something cruel, to kill or to be killed. There's also a time where situation forces someone to break his principle as well. Rikuo is too idealistic. He won't survive in a world as hard as yakuza world."

"Then I'll just make sure… that he doesn't have to face that kind of situation," Rikuo spoke suddenly, surprising Gyuuki a little that he had to look up at him. "This is my promise to you, Gyuuki. I absolutely won't create a situation where Rikuo has to dirty his hands for my or Nura Gumi sake. This…, I swear I'll never break this promise. Because I want Rikuo to stay the way he is. Naïve, innocent, just the way I love him…."

Gyuuki was impressed when he saw the absolute conviction in Rikuou's blazing crimson eyes. Sandaime was serious. He would do just about anything to maintain Rikuo's innocence.

"You're also naïve, Sandaime Rikuou," Gyuuki pointed out coolly.

"Hn, you won't get it because you're an adult. I can do anything to make Riku safe. Istill don't have that boundary to limit my potential," Rikuou continued while huffing proudly. "Because I already decided… the day Rikuo dies… I'll die together with him."

"_Shodaime… why did you pick Rikuo first to fill the position as an heir?"_

Gyuuki was feeling faint now. He looked down, and was just realizing that the blood from the wound on his chest hadn't stopped oozing out. It seemed… he was cut quite deeper than he thought.

"Gyuuki…? Hey…," Rikuou called the older man, but Gyuuki really couldn't respond to him right now. "Oi, Gyuuki? Geeeh! The blood! Oi! You're still bleeding out! Oh crap!" Rikuou looked and sounded totally panicked, but Gyuuki couldn't understand why. His brain couldn't process what was happening anymore in front of his eyes and what he heard.

"_Isn't it already decided that Rikuou will fill the position, and not his older brother?"_

Even in the verge of passing out himself, Gyuuki couldn't help remembering his conversation with the First last year, just a week after Rihan's funeral and when it was the time to point a new head.

"_Don't you realize? Rikuou isn't exactly stable."_

_I've always been wondering why Shodaime spoke that way in an apologetic expression…. Now… I think I understand why…—_Gyuuki thought before he closed his eyelids because it was getting too heavy to lift again. _That's right… something like 'that' happened just after Otome-san died… strangely, it didn't happen after Rihan passed…. Maybe… no, probably… it was because… Rikuo was there for Sandaime…?_

"Hey, Gyuuki! Wait a min—! Don't pass out, damn it! I need the phone! THE PHONE! Need to call ambulance…—hey!"

"Crap… seems I'm going to fade soon… my men… I haven't… stopped them…!" Gyuuki muttered drowsily. In the background, Gyuuki could hear Rikuou's shouting voice, but it was getting really hard to stay awake, so he just closed his eyes completely and let himself sink in the bliss of nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was sitting beside Rikuo when the older shorter boy was still sleeping soundly on his futon. Both Gyuuki and Rikuo had been brought back to Nura Gumi, along with Gyuuki's successor, Gozumaru and his assistant, Mezumaru who were still hospitalized in Yakushi Gumi Private Hospital because they insisted on taking on Rikuou to fight despite their already injuries courtesy of Rikuo.<p>

Those boys were really stubborn till the end. Despite knowing Rikuou as the Sandaime, they didn't give Gyuuki up easily when Rikuou asked where to find him and his kidnapped half brother. He was kind of feeling bad for hurting them even more while knowing they had already been injured, but he had to because they were in the way. Who knew that Rikuo was still strong enough to feel his presence after he sneaked up inside the room? Even Gyuuki didn't feel his presence. Rikuou knew because Gyuuki looked so shocked when he attacked himjust after Rikuo did.

Rikuou was even more impressed that his half brother's skill hadn't rusted at all. They had been trained to fight together with their own specialty by their father when they were still kids. Even though Rikuou loved Rikuo, he hated losing, so he still tried his best to train even though it was difficult and troublesome to match his skill with other people. Rikuo wasn't as strong as Rikuou, but his speed and technique was better. He could totally used Rikuo's skills to complete his, and the result was unbelievably satisfactory. Both Rikuou and Rikuo worked it out outstandingly after those years of hardship.

The mobilized Gyuuki Gumi men that were about to attack Nura Gumi main house were subdued by Nura Gumi people under Shouhei's lead. No fatalities. When the men heard that Gyuuki was defeated, they tried to commit seppuku. They were stopped though, because Rikuou already called. Even though he hadn't had the slightest idea of what those people were about to do, he ordered Nura Gumi men to stop them even though it was the act of committing suicide.

The wounded ones were treated by Zen indiscriminately. He was a doctor wannabe after all. He couldn't pick his patients could he?

Anyway, everything was okay, at least for now.

Sandaime still couldn't believe that something like this had to happen in his watch. Gyuuki had to test Rikuo because he was in love with him… what a joke. Gyuuki was too serious as always. Well, he had probable cause indeed. Though the act of treason was still treason whatever the reasons were. He still had to hold General Meeting to deal with Gyuuki's punishment.

Rikuou wanted to let Gyuuki live… not off the hook, but live nonetheless. Maybe he would take hostage of his successor and his head assistant. Gyuuki was fond of those two. He wouldn't try anything else while knowing those kids' lives could be in danger if he did. Sandaime could also use more hands to guard Rikuo, and those kids had a lot of potential despite their nasty personalities. Moreover, they were at the same age as Rikuo, it wouldn't be bad to let them transfer to Rikuo's school. Then Rikuo could protect his civilian friends as well using Gozu and Mezu's help.

"Nn…,"

Rikuou was brought back from his musing as he heard the audible sigh coming from Rikuo. He turned to look at the slender boy. Rikuo was opening his eyelids slowly before he blinked several times to focus his sight. It didn't take long until Rikuo set his sleepy gaze on Rikuou.

"Good morning," Rikuo said with a small smile.

"It's not morning," Rikuou mumbled slowly while looking at his half brother, pouting a little.

"Why are you pouting?" Rikuo chuckled slightly seeing his face.

"I'm not," Rikuou glowered slightly.

"You totally are," now the chuckle escalated into a laugh.

Rikuou huffed while waiting Rikuo's laugh to die down. "Don't laugh…, it's totally not funny seeing you get hurt like this…," he looked down now, totally shamed. "I'm sorry…."

Rikuo reached out his hand to stroke his half brother's hair. "Why are you apologizing now?"

"It happened because of me…. You had to be tested too because I involved you too much in Nura Gumi problems…," Rikuou closed his eyes in aggrieved look.

"You're so full of yourself like always. You think I will do something just because you make me? As if…, I did what I did because I wanted to, Rikuou. It was my own choice. Breaking the promise… f-falling in love with you…," Rikuo paused and looked at another way slowly with a blushing face.

Rikuou looked up as he heard the shy confession. He widened his eyes and opened in mouth in disbelief. "Do you… really…?"

"Moron, don't ask something as embarrassing as that!" Rikuo hit Rikuou's head now, hard, while blushing madly.

"OW! Why are you getting so violent when I'm asking you seriously?" Rikuou nursed the painful bump forming on his head.

"It's still embarrassing for asking something like that whether you're serious or not…. I'm not going to repeat myself!" Rikuo covered his face with one hand, totally hiding from Rikuou.

"Riku… you're the _tsundere_ (2) type aren't you?" Rikuou chuckled slightly at that.

"Shut up!" Rikuo sat up and threw a pillow at Rikuou who readily caught it in fron of his face. Rikuo's face was still flaming in embarrassment that the silver haired boy laughed even harder.

"Well… I guess it ended quite well. At first I thought I had to kill Gyuuki for this, but… I found another way," Rikuou sighed slowly. "I'm still a bit angry with him for what he did though… but killing him would be a waste of manpower," he continued.

"Well, aren't we learning?" Rikuo smiled looking totally proud at Rikuou's decision. "You're making the right choice. Losing Gyuuki means weakening Nura Gumi force. His area was an important section of Nura Gumi. Gyuuki Gumi is the first strong barrier we have to defend ourselves from any attack from the west part outside our territory. As long as Gyuuki is there, you don't have to worry about any intruder, because he'll die protecting his area," the older Nura continued with a sure expression.

"You know him very well," Rikuou responded to that accordingly.

"Of course I do. He did raise me for three years… well, sort of. I don't really remember much, but I called him 'Papa' once," Rikuo grinned slightly.

"I really want to see his face when you did," Rikuou chuckled again, totally interested in what kind of expression Gyuuki would make when Rikuo called him Papa.

"I still can do that. I have to pay him back for the test after all. Let's pull prank on him sometimes," Rikuo smirked wickedly as he thought something totally funny in his head.

"Why do I get a feeling that you've changed to the worse somehow?" Rikuou asked; sweat dropping as he thought that Rikuo became more and more mischievous day by day. It wasn't like Rikuo to plan a prank on someone else.

Well, considering that Rikuo was almost killed by Gyuuki, it could be… he did feel angry with the older man and holding a grudge as well, just… not in the nasty kind of way. Rikuo's sense of humor was always interesting after all, and fun as well. More and more, Rikuou couldn't help feeling that Rikuo was more like his dad and grandfather. Even though his appearance was like a normal next door type of boy…, Rikuo was indeed, a Nura.

"I don't want to be told like that by you," Rikuo dead panned at Rikuou and the younger Nura just closed his eyes and sighed in a relieved smile. "Why are you smiling again? It's creepy," he added then.

"How rude," Rikuou pouted again before he reached his hand to Rikuo's cheek. "I'm just glad… that you're home… safe and sound," he caressed the skin tenderly while smiling gently again, earning a light blush from Rikuo.

"W-what are you doing?" Rikuo asked, rather in alert, a bead of sweat prickling out of his temple.

"Hmm… I really want to kiss you right now," Rikuou smirked teasingly now, making his half brother blush harder as he leaned his face closer.

"I-idiot! Sto-… not in a place like this…!" Rikuo looked like he wanted to avoid it, still completely flushing in total embarrassment and panicky. Unfortunately (_or fortunately_) Rikuou wouldn't have no for an answer, so the Sandaime ignored Rikuo's protest completely and kissed him anyway. Rikuo couldn't really help but to close his eyes and kiss him back after several futile attempts to escape.

Rikuo's lips were soft as always, a bit dry this time, because he just woke up, but kissing him was still good and enjoyable. Just like Gyuuki said, Rikuo completely stopped struggling when he kissed him now. Even though he was still protesting, he didn't fight Rikuou as much as he used to anymore. It seemed… Rikuo was indeed in love with him now… just like he was with Rikuo. He even confessed. Rikuou wanted to chuckle, but he couldn't when he was still kissing Rikuo.

Rikuo was holding onto the front part of Rikuou's kimono and Rikuou's hand was on Rikuo's cheek, the other circling his waist. Their kiss was long, but Rikuou kept the kiss quite innocent until he felt Rikuo shyly opening his mouth, a silent plea for Rikuou to deepen their kiss even more. Facing a very powerful temptation and pleasurable offer like that, of course Rikuou couldn't turn it down.

Rikuou was slowly dipping his tongue into Rikuo's mouth, savoring the sweet flavor of Rikuo's cavern. Just like the first time they kissed, he tasted like chocolate on the inside. He wondered why Rikuo could taste this delicious. It was hot, intoxicating… making him crave even more for Rikuos unique tang.

The need of oxygen was quite annoying at this point, but Sandaime had to admit that he was beginning to get a little dizzy. He slowly released his kiss, panting softly. So was Rikuo. They gasped in and out each other's breathing and when both opening their dazed eyes again to look at each other's Rikuou smiled fondly and lovingly at Rikuo.

"We… really shouldn't do this… anymore…," Rikuo said, looking slightly conflicted. He was still feeling guilty apparently.

"It's okay…," Rikuou reassured his half brother with shower of little kisses to his forehead and cheek before coming back to his lips.

"It is not…," Rikuo looked at another way.

"It is," Rikuou insisted, bringing Rikuo's face back to look at him. "Gyuuki said it was okay."

Rikuo widened his eyes at that. "He did?" he asked in surprise.

Rikuo grinned slightly. "Actually, he doesn't care as long as we keep it to ourselves."

"Really?" Rikuo still looked skeptical.

"Yeah. Besides, he feels he doesn't have right to tell us that we can and can't do," Rikuou stroke his big brother's neck softly now while nuzzling his cheek.

"Ah… because of dad…," Rikuo punched his palm lightly.

Rikuou then pulled out slightly. "You know about that story?" he asked, surprised as well.

"Well… he kind of… blurted that out when he was testing me…," Rikuo smiled apologetically.

"Gyuuki can be such a woman sometimes," Rikuou snickered at that.

"Hey, he's going to kick your ass for calling him a woman," Rikuo scolded him.

"Then don't tell him… it'll be our little secret," Rikuou said again with a naughty smirk, making Rikuo flush again. "Hmm… A little secret along with our big secret…, sounds very poetic don't you think?" he continued his ministration by kissing Rikuo's sensitive neck now, finding the hickey he had made two nights before and kissing the sensitive spot just above.

"Nn…," Rikuo whimpered lightly. "Hey, don't…! It's ticklish," he said, still blushing sexily, fueling Rikuou's already leaking desire to touch him even more.

"Damn…! If you make that kind of face and sound… I won't be able to hold back…!" Rikuou growled as he pushed the smaller boy's body to lay back down on his futon.

"Hey, wait a—, isn't this too soon?" Rikuo asked, totally in alert now as his sweat was breaking out his entire face. He looked totally panicked and embarrassed. He was just so cute and tempting in Rikuou's eyes.

"No… I've waited long enough. I think I deserve something for my reward," Rikuou winked at him while loosening the obi of Rikuo's night Yukata.

"Wha—! No, wait a sec—!" Rikuo tried to struggle but it seemed his body was still weak as his hands were shaking slightly.

"Don't be afraid of me, Riku…," Rikuou said slowly, stopping his hands just for a moment to look at Rikuo's eyes softly. "You know I'll never hurt you…," he continued, leaning just a little closer to kiss Rikuo again on the lips, reassuring as well as promising something more pleasurable.

"E… even though you said that…, the-the first time… will still be scary whoever the opponent is…," Rikuo said while looking like he was about to cry.

_My GOD he's so endearing…!_—Rikuou almost got a nosebleed seeing the very sexy, cute and innocent look Rikuo was making right now.

Rikuou then resorted to hug the boy tightly. "No way…! You're too fucking adorable! I can't stand it!" he said while trying so hard not to laugh.

"S-shut up!" Rikuo yelled at the taller boy on top of him in annoyance.

"Oh god…! I really-really love you, Riku…!" Rikuou was shaking holding himself back not to laugh like a lunatic, and Rikuo was still berating him for teasing his older half brother too much.

After Rikuou was satisfied with his teasing and able to keep his desire for touching Rikuo under control, Rikuou made Rikuo drink his medicine and eat something to regain his strength for recovery. They talked some more until it was time for Rikuo to sleep again to clear the remnant of his fatigue.

In the end, Rikuou never left Rikuo's side the entire time, and now they just laid together in the futon, Rikuo in Sandaime's arms, drowsily asking "How's your back?" It seemed Rikuou still remembered about the tattoo and how hurting Rikuou's back before.

"It doesn't even itch," Rikuou lied.

"Liar," Rikuo scoffed at that, but he let it go for now in favor of asking a more important question. "How's Gyuuki-ojisan?"

"He's okay. Losing a lot of blood, and still unconscious, but that's just because he's old," Rikuou said, snickering again.

"I see…. I want to be there… when he wakes up tomorrow," Rikuo said while closing his eyes.

"Still got something to say to him?" Rikuou asked, stroking Rikuo's back ligtly, unconsciously tracing circle pattern there while once in awhile kissing his hair.

"Yeah…," Rikuo said quietly and sleepily. "He has… given up everything he had for Nura Gumi… I think it's time for him… to get something he truly wants for himself now…."

"What do you think he wants…?" Rikuou asked again.

"Hmm… don't know… but… me… and you… his child'n…," Rikuo didn't really make sense with his words as he was falling asleep again, but Rikuou felt like knowing what Rikuo meant.

"I see…," Rikuou smiled small before he also closed his eyes. And then… he let Rikuo's sweet scent and comfortable warmth lulled him into a dreamless slumber as well…

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Umerakuen**_**: **the Heaven of Plums

**2)**_**Tsundere**_**: **derived from two words**_ 'tsun-tsun_'** and**_ 'dere-dere'_** which literally meaning 'grumpy' and 'shy'. This type of personality is a mix of 'hard to approach' (when there's a third party) and 'totally into it' (when they're alone). It' hard to explain, honestly ^^;

**A/N: **A lot of the facts mentioned in this chapter have a background story in **'Red Strings on Their Pinkies'** like the 'confession' Rikuou made to Gyuuki about himself loving Rikuo as more than a brother, the fact that Gyuuki was in love with Rihan, and the promise Rikuo made with Gyuuki, even the background story of why Gyuuki had to raise Rikuo for three years. If you haven't read that, I think you should so you can understand more.

Okay… I got a hard time making this chapter, because you know… despite only Rikuo, Gyuuki and Rikuou speaking in this chapters, there were actually a lot of people involved in this part. I'm sorry if the other part like why Rikuou was suddenly there with Rikuo in the room and his fights with Gozu and Mezu weren't detailed, but the main character in this fic is Rikuo, and I got too caught up writing in Rikuo's POV that I didn't find any crack to insert Rikuou's POV in the middle of Gyuuki and Rikuo's conversation. I tried to make it up by giving explanation through Rikuou's POV in the last scene… I hope you're okay and not too confused with that.

So… review please. Let me know what you think, okay? Constructive criticisms are always the best, but letting me know that you are still reading and wanting to read more is always nice as well ^_^. Fuel me to write more, please? *puppy eyes*


	8. Chapter 7: Interlude Zen

**Disclaimer: Nuramago OWNS me, but not the other way around T_T**

**Warning: **_none… this time, just hints of Rikuou/Rikuo… some Zen/Rikuo…, and if you squint, Gyuuki/Wakana… (looks at the other way), language… not really, but just to be safe…, light violence._

**A/N: **Gaah, I'm so sorry for making you wait this time. My reason for being late in posting is at the A/N bellow the story. Oh, and please read the after note because there's something important I want you to help me with! *winks* I promise, it will be worth your time XDDD. Saa, now enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_**Interlude ~Zen~**_

* * *

><p>Yakushi Zen…, the head of Yakushi Group, which front face was the most prominent medical and pharmaceutical company in Central Japan, but on the back was actually one of yakuza families with the strongest financial background; He was a sworn brother of Nura Gumi's Alliances head, Nura Rikuou, and specialized in making poison and medicine. His study in medical faculty was done to support his role in backing up the alliances and he was known as a prodigy in his world, a doctor with a very promising career ten years down the road.<p>

Even though Zen was very awesome in his own way, he had a tiny bit of flaw…. It was his fragile body. He was born with a defect in his immune system that he was so easy to get sick. He had to drink a lot of medicines everyday as sustenance so he could do his daily activities normally, and when he was sick, it always took him a pretty long time to get better again. That was why; he tried not to get sick so often.

Luckily, with his family's money and advance medical researches and products, he could survive until these days. Well, he wasn't naïve to think that he could find something to cure his genetic defect, but with continual research and invention of new medical products, there was always hope to live longer than most people believed. If not, he just had to break the jinx himself. He was quite positive thinking after all.

Moreover, he had a crush on someone and he would like to at least have a chance to get a date or two with that someone.

That was right; it wasn't a secret to everyone in Yakushi Gumi that he had a crush on the young boss of Nura Gumi. Ah, it wasn't Rikuou per se… He was the Sandaime, the big boss. Zen's crush was a lot cuter than that ruler of the dark world. It was actually Rikuou's half brother, Nura Rikuo.

That boy with adorable big round chocolate eyes wearing glasses and had the softest looking brown hair… who always claimed wanting to live a civilian life with his mother, but at the end of the day would definitely come back to Nura Gumi to protect it from the threat outside regardless any danger….

Rikuo was such a dear and a nice boy. He was such a fresh warm spring breeze inside a cold old house filled by bunch of barbaric men. Zen understood why even the Sandaime of Nura Gumi had special feelings for the boy.

That was true; Rikuo was really popular amongst the guys in Nura Gumi. Aside Zen and Sandaime Rikuou, there was Shouhei. Though the younger boy was always more subtle and reserve in showing his affection to Rikuo, but Zen had ever seen him looking at the boy longingly from afar. Shouhei was conscious enough not to offend Rikuou after all. Shouhei adored their Sandaime and totally because Sandaime would send a death ray with his glare if he caught anyone looking at his half brother _the wrong way_, but Zen was a little different from Shouhei. He loved the sportive rivalry between him and Sandaime.

Don't get Zen wrong. He totally supported Rikuou as the Sandaime, and he would die for him if it was necessary, but he was more like an older brother to the boss. There was always more interest in challenging Rikuou to be a rival in his love life. Even though Zen knew that his crush also had special feeling for Rikuou, and he was bound to be heartbroken in the end, he couldn't really give up. After all, Rikuou and Rikuo were half brothers. They have a connection that no one could break no matter what they did. They were closer than anyone he had ever met and they would be closer and closer in the future.

Zen didn't know when, but it was just a matter of time until they crossed that last line. Even so… they'd still be half brothers in the end… and probably, happily ever after was overrated. There was also an issue of producing an heir to succeed the head title. Looking at it logically, it wouldn't end well at all.

Zen wasn't being negative, he was being realistic. In the world as dark as Yakuza world, many things could go bad very quickly and unpredictably. He just hoped with all of his heart that both Sandaime and Rikuo could face the challenge head on. And Zen… he just wanted to see Rikuo smiling happily no matter what, so… if being close to Rikuou could make Rikuo happy… he would watch their backs from behind… supporting them.

And now…, Zen was off to Nura Gumi main house to check up on Rikuo, his crush. After the fight with Gyuuki the day before, he was quite banged up pretty bad. Zen still couldn't believe that Gyuuki betrayed Rikuou. He hadn't heard the detail because Rikuou hadn't said anything about that when he came back from the fight. He said he would explain everything in another General Meeting he wanted to hold soon enough after Gyuuki woke up to deal with his punishment.

Zen was quite shocked himself that Rikuou hadn't killed the old man. The hot headed Rikuo actually refrained from killing the one responsible of treason…. Well, he guessed Rikuou was also human, and Gyuuki was like a father to him at some point, but Zen always had this image that if it was for protecting Rikuo, Rikuou could go as far as he could, even if he had to kill for that. But… it probably would make Rikuo upset, so he refrained himself from killing.

Anyway, Zen was given a task to treat Rikuo and Gyuuki's wounds at Nura Gumi main house. And he planned to use the privilege as a family doctor to undress the boy and check his body. After all, Sandaime couldn't even protest about it since it was necessary and he was the one ordering him in the first place.

"Sorry for interrupting," Zen said as he opened the door to Rikuo's room and found the boy sleeping in the arm of his half brother. He sighed. "Couldn't even let the boy sleep on his own, huh? This brother complex of a boss…," he shook his head as he sat down beside the Nura brothers.

Zen stared at the sleeping features for a moment, noting how long Sandaime and Rikuo's lashes were. Looked at every aspect, there wasn't single thing similar between Rikuou and Rikuo. They looked totally like complete strangers. Rikuou was considerably paler than Rikuo since the chocolate haired boy was often out under the sunshine. Rikuou was rarely outside because he was so eye-catching with his unusual appearance. He was still quite bothered with the way people look at him sometimes. Even though Rikuou didn't say it, Zen knew because he always looked uncomfortable when he had to meet someone new for his job. That was why; Sandaime usually only came out at evening or night.

Well, since Rikuou was pointed out as Sandaime and had to face a lot of trials from friends and foes to test his capacity as a leader, he was out more often. But that was also because Rikuo made him. At the beginning, Rikuo was the one pointed first as the Sandaime… but he declined the position.

Zen still didn't know why Rikuo had declined it. He thought Rikuo wanted to be recognized as the heir as well and it was a golden chance to prove that he could be better than Rikuou. After all, Rikuo's life was quite bitter being treated like a spare item for Rikuou. It was a story from when they were still little kids and probably, it was just because Rikuo was jealous, but even Zen understood why Rikuo wanted to be recognized. He only got to see his dad on weekends. He was raised outside the main house and he was often kidnapped because he had the almost same name as Rikuou. Frankly, Zen was surprised that Rikuo didn't hold any grudge towards his half brother. If it was Zen… he probably would be Rikuou's antagonist for the rest of his life.

But… that was what made Rikuo so attractive and interesting. Despite everything that happened, he was willing to look at the person for who they were and not for what they were, at the inside and not just outer shell. Moreover, he was loyal, and prioritized everyone else's needs above his. And the fact that the kid was gorgeous was a bonus. More people would fall for him someday… and more rivals would come up as well to claim him.

"It's going to be very _hard_ for any of us… no pun intended," Zen chuckled and he was about to ruffle Rikuo's hair, but before he could touch him, a hand came up and grabbed his wrist.

Zen blinked and looked down to meet the owner of the hand, who was glaring at him from beside Rikuo. "Ah, you're awake, Rikuou?" he grinned at the Sandaime.

"Since you entered the room, Zen," Rikuou said as he slowly woke up to sit. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked when he moved as slowly and as lightly as possible so as not to wake Rikuo up.

"What are you saying? You were the one ordering me to come here today to check up on Rikuo, weren't you?" Zen raised one of his eyebrows at the Sandaime then.

"Yeah, but NOT as early as this, Zen…," Rikuou sighed in annoyed look. "You always show up in ungodly hour without prior notice…."

"I'm an early riser," Zen smiled happily.

"Or you just purposely do this just to bother me," Rikuou accused.

"Well… I want to see Rikuo quickly, so…," Zen was still smiling and honestly, he loved seeing the annoyed face of his sworn brother.

"You…," Rikuou made a sour face at him and Zen just wanted to laugh at him.

"He regained consciousness last night?" Zen asked then, for business as usual, not letting the Sandaime rant at him first.

"Yeah, and he seemed okay," Rikuou said, looking musing about something as he stared at Rikuo's face intently.

"What about you? You okay?" Zen asked then, understanding that his sworn brother was bothered about something.

"Frankly… I'm not feeling okay," Rikuou sighed long and looked up at the ceiling. Zen was quiet, waiting obediently for Rikuou to continue because he felt the Sandaime wasn't finished yet. "I became the Sandaime to protect Riku… and everyone else in Nura Gumi,"

_Hey, hey, what's with the pause between Riku and everyone else? You prioritize Rikuo more than Nura Gumi?_—Zen couldn't help thinking while sweat dropping. Sometimes Rikuou was unreasonable like that. He always considered Rikuou accepting his position because Rikuo asked him to.

"I never thought that I'd let something like this happen to Riku…. I felt totally useless and humiliated right now I thought I wanted to die," the Sandaime continued while covering his face.

"Even if you're joking, it's not funny," Zen looked at Rikuou disapprovingly. "Please don't say you want to die so easily. I know you sometimes feel that you have no value whatsoever unless you're useful for Rikuo and Nura Gumi, but Rikuou… we love you because it's you. Don't sell yourself so low," he said surely, connecting his reddish amber eyes to Rikuou's crimson ones.

Nobody should ever hear this conversation between Rikuou and Zen. It was confidential that Rikuou had some issues with his self esteem. He always appeared strong and confident on the outside, but from close look and a lot of consideration, Rikuou was always insecure about his ability. Since the first time his half brother was pointed as Sandaime first before he declined and threw the position to Rikuou instead, Rikuou was always questioning if he lacked something compared to his half brother.

Since Rikuou was little, he always believed that his position as the heir would never get threatened, but last year after his dad passed away and Rikuo was actually pointed first… that was probably a big shock for Rikuou in so many ways. Luckily, Rikuo refused the position and gave it to Rikuo… but… probably Rikuou thought he had that head position because Rikuo gave it to him, and not because of his own capability.

In a way… it was probably Rikuo's way to show Rikuou that he wasn't a replacement. But Zen was sure to his core that Rikuo didn't think it that way. That boy only wanted to live a normal life as a civilian… though he was already quite involved with Yakuza world deep enough it would be impossible for him to live as civilian anymore. Rikuo was living dual lives now… just a matter of time until he was forced to pick one.

"Zen…," Rikuou's expression softened as he heard Zen's answer. "Do you think…, would it be better if… Riku was the one… leading this family?" he asked slowly while looking down. Zen widened his eyes at that but before he could say anything, Rikuou spoke again, "I… have noticed it this past months… the way Riku can lead everyone with only his words…. Surely he isn't strong physically, but he has that qualification as a natural leader more than I do. He makes people want to protect him and follow him around not because they have to… but because they want to… just like Dad and Grandpa. And most of all, he prioritizes Nura Gumi more than anything…,"

"Rikuou…," Zen tried to stop him because Rikuou's expression had begun to turn into that scared and frightened child, and it was never good to let him think that far about something that was baseless and conjured up from his paranoia.

Yet, it seemed Rikuou didn't hear him as he continued. "I can't do that… for me, Riku will be the most important thing in my life. I'm already… totally besotted by him. There's no way I can live my life without him anymore…. Sometimes…, I even think that my every move is controlled by his expectations…. I know this is totally crazy, and that Riku will never have that kind of intention in million years because he's the nicest human being I've ever known around, but this darkness inside me keeps whispering that I'm chained up to him, that I'll never be free because he'll always be shadowing me…, and that someday… someday he'll leave me too… just the way Mom and Dad left me…,"

It was beginning to get uncontrollable. When Rikuou had this episode of self-deprecation and negative thoughts… after stressful events… like the case with Gyuuki, it probably woke some old, dark memories within him. It could go very far, just like after Yamabuki passed away. Zen was there seeing him fall so deep into darkness, and he was almost too far gone to come back if Rikuo didn't come to pick up the pieces… what was left from Rikuou at that time anyway, and saved him.

Zen didn't know what Rikuo had done to bring Rikuou back. But right now, if the subject to his worry was Rikuo himself… what could Zen do to bring him back from the land of darkness?

Before Zen could say anything to slap Rikuou out of his reverie, Rikuo had opened his eyes and woke up slowly, surprising Zen.

_Crap! Rikuo woke up! How far has he heard our conversation? I should have picked a better place before asking Rikuou!_—Zen was a little bit panicked, but he was totally in shock when Rikuo didn't even regard Zen's presence there and just sneaked his arms around Rikuou from behind, hugging the younger boy tenderly with unreadable expression.

And then Rikuo seemed whispering something into Rikuou's ear while stroking and rubbing his chest and his silver hair lovingly. Zen squinted hard to make out what Rikuo was whispering into Rikuou's ear. He couldn't hear but from the movement of Rikuo's lips, he could guess.

"_Wake up…, wake up…Rikuou…. I'm here…. It's just another nightmare…. Wake up for me…. I'll always be by your side…. I'll never leave you alone…."_

Those were… quite ordinary but heavy lines Rikuo was whispering to Rikuou. But the effect was incredible. Zen could visibly see the change in Rikuou's demeanor after those words were whispered to him. A realization… awareness creeping back into his consciousness, as if his eyes were slowly seeing the light for the first time after being engulfed by the darkness for so long.

The final move was a little too cheesy for Zen's taste because Rikuo closed his eyes and kissed Rikuou's temple and then Sandaime reached up to hold the arms that were embracing him while sighing in relief.

"You okay?" Rikuo asked lightly, seeming tightening his hug.

"Yeah…, yeah…, thank you for bringing me back, Riku…," Rikuou responded to him by leaning closer.

Zen was honestly fascinated by this. Forget about coming between the two of them. They were acting just like a married couple. After witnessing such deep and intimate exchange between the half brothers… there was just no way could Zen still hope for any chance to get a date or two from Rikuo. Even before he said anything to the boy, he was already heartbroken. But…, strangely, he didn't find it saddening despite being brokenhearted. Those two… Zen was quite convinced that Rikuo and Rikuou were meant to be together, brothers or not. He could even call them the fated ones if it wasn't too much, probably _endgame_ as well.

Sometimes Zen couldn't help thinking that he was just too good of a person. He couldn't even bring himself to get jealous of Rikuou although the Sandaime always hogged Rikuo' attention to himself. Maybe… it was a sign that his crush on Rikuo was just a simple crush. Well, he still minded if Rikuo ended up with other person, but if it was with Rikuou… he could be happy for them.

_Even so…, until when are they going to stay like that?_—a vein popped up on Zen's head.

"Yeah, yes… will you keep the PDA to minimum level, please?" Zen purposely interrupted their moment by sounding irritated.

Rikuo seemed realizing his presence for the first time and looked up at him in shock. "Zen-nii!" and he hurriedly loosened his hug from Rikuou.

"Ugh…!" Rikuou seemed not wanting to let go and held his arms tightly.

"Let him go, Rikuou. Don't push your luck," Zen deadpanned at the silver haired boy and removed his hands from Rikuo's arms so he could release him, earning a surprise yelp from the Sandaime.

"Aah! Hey!" Rikuo was protesting the sudden unfriendly treatment and glared at Zen in annoyance while Rikuo was laughing awkwardly at the probably childish behavior. "What do you mean my luck? It's clear that Rikuo gets the hot for me," he said, unbelievably overconfident with himself.

Incredible indeed. Rikuo could turn that mess of self-deprecating boy into this… shameless arrogant bastard just in seconds. Rikuo indeed really did have ways with words. Then… not everything Rikuou said in his episode earlier was baseless. It wasn't visible… but the subtle truth was there. After all, who knew about what other people were thinking inside his head?

Zen sighed long. "I have to check his wounds, Sandaime Rikuou. Step aside and let me work, please?" he continued ruefully.

"Ah, yeah, of course…," Rikuou then moved away slightly to give Zen room. Well, it wasn't unexpected. As much as Rikuou hated other people touching Rikuo, it seemed he was willing to let Zen do his thing if it was for Rikuo's sake.

_Aah…, he's s totally love-struck by Rikuo, indeed. No question in that area…_

Zen was chuckling slightly in amusement when he was touching Rikuo's bandage, earning a questioning look from the younger boy.

"Um… what's wrong, Zen-nii…?" Rikuo asked slightly.

"No…, it's not about you," Zen chuckled again while loosening Rikuo's yukata to inspect more into his already bandaged wounds. There was no bleeding and opened wound. It was good enough. He just had to change the bandage and put some more antiseptic and painkiller to relieve the pain that would surely attack him a little bit later.

"It'd better be not about me," Rikuou said with a pouting look.

Zen ignored the Sandaime and smiled at Rikuo. "I'll change your bandage now. Can you undress?"

"Yeah," Rikuo nodded and slowly opened his yukata until the upper part of his body was revealed.

"Aaargh! Zen! How dare you—! Even I haven't gone that far!" Rikuou went berserk seeing it and Rikuo went red before he threw a pillow at Rikuou's face.

"Shut up! You shameless perverted brother!" Rikuo yelled at his half brother with totally blushing face.

"Ow! W-why do you always have to get so violent, Riku…!" Rikuou looked at Rikuou with shocked look for so suddenly being attacked by the pillow.

"That's your own fault for being unreasonable!" Rikuo yelled some more, looking totally embarrassed.

While the two brothers were bickering, Zen could only sigh long. "Well, I guess you're totally okay if you can still fight like that," he spoke while smiling awkwardly, sweat dropping.

"Ah," Rikuo looked at Zen again and laughed clumsily as well. "Um… I'll take the yukata off now…," he said while slowly showing his wounds again to Zen, still looking embarrassed.

Zen only chuckled at that and began opening the bandage slowly. The gashes from the cuts on his hands, wrists and arms were the worst and still wet, but some minor scratches here and there were already quite closed. Rikuo's wounds were pretty minor compared to Gyuuki and his subordinates.

"Um… Zen-nii, have you check up on Gyuuki-ojisan?" Rikuo asked after that while Zen was changing his bandages.

"I haven't. He's probably still out anyway," Zen said with a rueful smile.

"I see…," Rikuo looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked up again. "But, he's okay for visitor, right? Can I go see him?"

Zen looked at him and raised one eyebrow in wonder. "I'm surprised you still want to see him after what he did to you," he said, not really understanding Rikuo.

"Well, there was a reason for him to do what he did… and I only want to say something to him first thing after he wakes up," Rikuo was pretty vague in explaining his reason for wanting to see Gyuuki, and Sandaime didn't say anything to object him.

Rikuou was okay letting Rikuo talk to Gyuuki after what happened? Wow, this was bigger than Zen had thought before. The usual Rikuou would have had a fit right about now. Rikuo indeed had influenced Rikuou a lot this past year….

"Of course you can see Gyuuki and you can yell at him if you want to. Just wait for him to wake up first," Zen said while finishing the re-bandaging. "Yosh, you're good to go."

"Thank you, Zen-nii," Rikuo smiled cutely at Zen, he the older man couldn't help blushing lightly. Rikuo was really adorable indeed. It was always so nice seeing his smile.

"Stop creating your own world!" Rikuou gave a chop to Zen's head but he was ready and caught his hand instead.

"You're such a kill joy," Zen smirked at Rikuou who smirked back at him challengingly.

Rikuo's sweat dropped at the 'friendly' sight in front of him and sighed long after that. "I'm going now," he said while slowly standing before walking to the door.

"Ah, wait, Riku. I want to go too," Rikuou stood as well and left to follow his half brother.

Zen just shook his head at that before he as well stood and walked out of the door, following the Nura brothers. He was going to check up on Gyuuki anyway. He just went along together with them.

Arriving in front of the guest room, Rikuou didn't even have the decency to knock first as always and opened the door. The sight greeting the three men inside was quite shocking. Well, shocking couldn't even begin to cover it.

Inside the room, Gyuuki, already woken up apparently, was sitting on his futon holding Wakana in his arms, and she was crying on his chest to boot and there was a suspicious handprint on Gyuuki's cheek as well.

Everyone was silent seeing it, widening their eyes in total astonishment, even the Sandaime was speechless.

"Um… mom?" Rikuo was the one breaking the silence some minutes later, and he seemed surprising Gyuuki and Wakana who quickly released their 'hug'. It was totally a hug, right? "What… are you doing here?" the chocolate haired boy was pale now, seeming not sure about what happened in front of them.

"Rikuo…!" Wakana covered her mouth with glassy eyes before she stood abruptly and ran to her kid before hugging the boy dearly. "Thank god…! Thank god you're okay…," she sniffed before beginning to sob.

"E-eh? Mom… wait a—why are you suddenly crying?" Rikuo seemed panicked seeing his mother cry and frantically tried to reassure her that he was completely okay and she didn't have to get worried about him.

Zen and Rikuou were still silent, not knowing the right time to inform that they were also there. Anyway, WHAT the _hell_ was that about, just now?

Both the Sandaime and the family doctor couldn't help staring open mouthed at the sight of Gyuuki, who apparently noticed their presence and quickly looked away with… a strange expression. Well, as strange as it could be, Zen would still call that kind of look very close to the expression of shame and embarrassment.

Gyuuki was totally flustered and Zen thought the world would end soon… without him knowing.

Zen was sweating a lot for this, and it didn't have any to do with his weak body. "What the hell just happened?" he had to ask that. He just… had to.

"Are you asking me?" Rikuou asked back, his face completely looking panicked because he probably didn't know what to say to that either. He didn't even know what to expect.

Well, according to their point of view… Gyuuki and Wakana seemed… well. Zen didn't want to think what he was thinking, but… if it was true…, _no_. there must have been a more reasonable explanation for it, but… it was just so impossible!

_It can't be that way, can it?_—Zen couldn't help thinking with cold sweat breaking out his entire face.

Zen looked beside him, and Rikuou was as confused and as shocked as he was, so the Sandaime was probably thinking about the same thing. He just didn't show it with words. His stare to Gyuuki was quite strange as well, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. Gyuuki also didn't say anything and just looked down. His expression was back to cold, even, and unreadable.

_Really… how complicated can this become?_—Zen couldn't help thinking and sighing in defeat facing all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Yakushi Zen Yakushi—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was still trying to reassure his mother that he was okay as the situation calmed down a little bit. They sat down together near Gyuuki's futon. The atmosphere was quite tense and no one seemed willing to break it. Zen, being the doctor was left with the responsibility to create a little more productive atmosphere for patient recovery, and not a situation as stressful as this.<p>

Zen sighed long again in defeat. He was really too good of a person. "How is your feeling, Gyuuki?" he asked then, breaking the very uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I'm fine," was Gyuuki's even reply.

That wasn't helping at all. "Okay… any painful feeling? Headache? Nausea?" Zen asked again the more specific questions.

"No, I feel okay," Gyuuki answered dutifully.

Really, Gyuuki was the worst patient ever. "Let me see your wound then," Zen said while sighing again in defeat.

Gyuuki paused for a moment before he slowly removed his yukata. He didn't look uncomfortable undressing in front of the others, not even in front of Wakana who for some reasons, refused to look at Gyuuki. She seemed angry about something… well, she probably was angry. Gyuuki tried to harm her son after all. What he couldn't understand was the fact that she came to Gyuuki first before fussing over Rikuo.

The day before was quite hectic… with so many injured people… and then when Rikuo was brought in and Rikuou denied everyone from entering the room to let the boy rest fully… he even only allowed Zen and Wakana to see his half brother. That, and yet he didn't allow them to stay there to look after him.

Zen then inspected the wound on Gyuuki's chest carefully. The older man needed stitches the day before and blood transfusion. He should have been brought to hospital, but since all his men were already transferred there; there was no spare room for him. Moreover, Rikuou ordered Zen to treat Gyuuki in the main house because he needed to be watched. Luckily, the wound wasn't that bad. Some arteries were nicked, so there was a lot of blood, but it wasn't deep. The wound was clean after all. In a week, it would have been closed.

Zen inspected it some more before re-bandaging it again. "Okay, take it easy for some days. Don't move too much, yeah?" he said slowly to Gyuuki and the older man nodded while fixing his clothes.

"Thank you, Zen," Gyuuki said coolly.

"That's perfectly fine. It's my job after all," Zen responded without smiling. He also wanted to know why Gyuuki betrayed Rikuou in the first place. Actually, he was kind of angry with him to be honest. Rikuo said Gyuuki had a reason, but it still didn't excuse him for trying to kill the boy. Rikuo was Zen's crush for god's sake. He didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive Gyuuki for this treason, but he didn't want to let the older man die as well. After all, Zen was a doctor. He saved life, not ended it.

"But still, thank you."

Gyuuki looked sincere when he thanked Zen, so Zen only closed his eyes and replied "You're welcome."

"Gyuuki-ojisan," Rikuo then opened his mouth and called the older man.

Zen opened his eyes again to turn his face at Rikuo who looked at Gyuuki with a smile on his face. Zen really wondered how this boy could still make that kind of expression to the man who had almost killed him yesterday.

"Hey, ojisan… there's something I really want to tell you," Rikuo said while moving closer to Gyuuki.

"What is it?" Gyuuki asked slowly.

Rikuo looked down and then glanced around while fidgeting a little, seeming a bit uncomfortable with everyone around.

"Maybe we should go outside first," Zen began to stand and slowly walking away, grabbing Rikuou's sleeve on the way and dragging his protesting ass to get out, giving Rikuo, Gyuuki and Wakana some privacy to talk.

"Wait a mi—, Zen! Why did you drag me out?" Rikuou threw Zen a heated and annoyed glare.

"Read the atmosphere. Rikuo looks really uncomfortable. He wants to talk to Gyuuki, alone," Zen said after they were some meters away from the door to Gyuuki's room.

"He already told me what he wanted to say to Gyuuki last night. He was uncomfortable because you were there," Rikuou sniped curtly.

"Really? What does he want to say?" Actually, Zen was quite intrigued as well.

"Like hell I'd tell you," Rikuou humped and walked away, stomping.

"He can be such a brat sometimes…," Zen's sweat dropped at Rikuou's childish act and laughed awkwardly. Well, he could always as the older Nura later. Now let him have some words with a man Rikuo had considered as his own uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Yakushi Zen Yakushi—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Zen was home sometimes after lunch time. He had checked the Gyuuki Gumi people who were treated in Yakushi's private hospital and there was no serious damage in their condition. Their prognosis was good. They could even be released after two or three days. The young boss of Gyuuki Gumi and his assistant had also woken up. Their wounds were a bit serious because they fought Rikuou, but they were alive. They could be released in a week.<p>

Now Zen would just rest for a bit before he went to his university to attend his class this afternoon. He could catch the train to Nagoya before 15.00. His class started at 16.15. There should be enough time to prepare.

Well, that was his plan, but… something _like this_ could also happen in Yakuza world.

"What are you doing, Hebidayu?" Zen asked his attendant with tired face. He really didn't need this surprise element just a day after experiencing the attack from Gyuuki Gumi to the main house.

"I get tired of your lack of ambition, Zen-sama," Hebidayu, the snake faced man (Rikuou and surprisingly, Rikuo's word), said with a sneer to his boss while holding him at gun point.

Zen sighed long. He had been told multiple times that this man couldn't be trusted, but… for being attacked in his own home was a little bit too unexpected even with the warning and heads up.

Frankly, Zen quite liked Hebidayu because he was ambitious and strong. Making him his friend gave Zen a lot of advantage because he wasn't really interested with the politics of Yakuza family. He loved studying as a doctor and when he was studying, he could throw Yakuza-related case to Hebidayu. Well, he wouldn't give his position as one of generals of Nura Gumi to Hebidayu, though, but other than that, he wasn't interested in going around the street picking fights with other groups… or expanding territory.

Yakushi Gumi role was to support Nura Gumi financially and medically and Zen was doing his job quite well to fill that role. But it seemed, Hebidayu wasn't satisfied with it.

"After finally there was that ruckus yesterday, and you'd given the position of the head replacement of the Alliances, why did you only support that brat by treating the wounded ones? You could actually move more people to beat the shit out of Gyuuki Gumi! Why are you always so reserved? If you just showed them a little bit of your guts and what you could do in combat… they probably would revoke the Sandaime's title from that brother complex and made you the head instead!" Hebidayu protested heatedly at him, and judging from his look, the older man probably meant his every word.

"Taking over… the head position or Nura Gumi Alliance…," Zen mumbled slightly before "Pft—, ahahahahaha," beginning to laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea. "Ha… are you nuts?" he asked the pathetic man in front of him.

"What's so funny with that?" Hebidayu glared at him with a very furious look.

"Idiot, use your head a little, will you. What's the point in taking the head position of Nura Gumi if I can't even protect the members? Starting war for a position only creates more victims than gaining any merit. Your way of thinking is too barbaric, Hebidayu. Don't forget we're businessman in this era. We think with our head and not our fist anymore. Our life is perfect as the support of Nura Gumi. We're living peacefully in mutualism symbiosis now. What's unsatisfying with all the privilege we've got this far?" Zen huffed in annoyance. Trully, Hebidayu was strong and ambitious, but he could be so dense at times… or idiotic precisely.

"Living peacefully…? You and Nura Gumi Alliances are too blind to see the real threat out there, aren't you, Zen-sama? Drowning in your own illusion of perfect symbiosis… yakuza in a peaceful world? I should be the one asking if you're out of your mind. Do you have any idea what's happening right now in Shikoku and Kyoto?" the older man asked with sinister look.

_Kyoto… and Shikoku?_—now, _that_ piqued Zen's interest.

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked seriously now.

"Huh, doesn't matter. You and your weak body won't do much good anyway. Then, just give the head position to me, Zen-sama. I promise I'll use your family money for something more productive than research of medicine and medical products," Hebidayu said while holding the gun closer to Zen's head.

Zen sighed again. "Impossible. Killing me won't make you the head of this family, you know. I already set my will to give all of my family fortune to the Sandaime of Nura Gumi if something happens to me and I haven't had any heir," he informed.

"What!" Hebidayu looked shocked.

"Yes, actually, it was more like my grandfather's will rather than mine, but that's true. If I haven't had any heir until I die, the family fortune goes to Rikuou. Killing me won't give you a penny. You'll be dealt as a traitor and hunted down by the enraged Rikuou and all the Alliances, do you think it will be worth it?" Zen asked again, looking down at the older man.

"Ugh…," Hebidayu looked as if he were constipated. Zen could see the man measuring the pros and cons of his idiotic idea.

And when Zen could almost feel certain that Hebidayu would give up because really, who in their right mind would disturb Nura Gumi peacefulness? Unless they had a death wish, that was. He knew that his reasoning was completely logical and sane people would follow the logical choice. But sometimes… there were some people who only just cared about his superego and completely disregarding the logical choice.

"Shut up, you…! As if I'd back down just because of some words…! I'm not a coward like you! If something like that has to happen, I'll deal with it later. Now I just want to blow your head off for being too sickening!" Hebidayu shouted.

"How rude…! I see, you're the type of those morons who can't even think with their heads," Zen was prepared to die, but he wouldn't let Hebidayu get the last line.

Just before Hebidayu pulled the trigger, something flew pass Zen's head and smacked Hebidayu right in the face. Zen blinked and stared at that thing which made the older man double over in pain while holding his face.

"A… a _geta (1)_? Zen was confused before he looked behind and saw Rikuo and Rikuou there.

"Sorry for interrupting," Rikuo smiled sweetly at Zen and at the cursing man.

"We let ourselves in because the door was open," Rikuou said with cold expression. Zen's sweat dropped. He was sure he locked the door earlier. The Sandaime must have picked the lock because he was too arrogant to visit like normal people.

"We're not interrupting something important, are we?" Rikuo, still with his saintly sweet smile offered a box of cake to Zen while Rikuou was walking inside passing him to deal with Hebidayu.

"Ah, no… well, yeah, we're actually having a big conversation about something unimportant but, thanks for the treat," Zen said with a grateful smile while accepting the box.

"I see. Well, that's good. It's a thank you gift for being awesome yesterday and today as well. We owe you a lot this time," Rikuo said a little bit loudly as the scream of Hebidayu filled Zen's mansion.

"Ah…, you don't have to be so polite. I'm Sandaime's sworn brother after all," Zen chuckled and glanced behind a little to look whether Rikuou killed the man or not. He wished he wouldn't stain his house with blood though… that was probably hoping too much.

"Don't worry. Rikuou won't kill him. But I second for half killing him for trying to point his weapon to you," Rikuo said, still smiling reassuringly and Zen suddenly understood why Rikuou said that Rikuo had that qualification of being natural leader. Even in near death situation, he managed to comfort Zen's feeling that everything would be okay and he only needed to trust him, them, Rikuou and Rikuo.

Rikuo wasn't doing anything special. He just talked to Zen, and let Rikuou dealt with the heavy lifting. He was using his brother quite gracefully. But Rikuo probably didn't mean to do that. It was just like… balance between the two brothers. Like Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Two sides of a coin. Where one was present, the other would always be there as well. Just how many people had thought about Rikuo and Rikuou that way?

"Hah… I know you guys had warned me about him being too ambitious but… I thought we had better understanding, and I though he wasn't as idiotic as this…," Zen sighed in defeat. "I quite liked him though… we just can't see eye to eye because I'm weak," he closed his eyes as he admitted his flaw. "He was tired suppressing his ambition for a weak guy like me. Poor him…," he continued quite dejectedly and Rikuo put a calming hand on Zen's shoulder.

"You're never weak, Zen-nii," Rikuo said with a smile.

"That's right," now Rikuou said after kicking Hebidayu down the floor hard enough to make the guy pass out. "If you were weak, I would never make you my sworn brother, Zen," he continued while looking at Zen's reddish amber eyes surely. "After all you're the smartest guy after Riku in our Alliance, and you're an important doctor. Without you around, I don't know what will happen to the barbaric members of yakuza family we own," he smirked.

Zen chuckled at that. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to study and work harder so I can be more useful for Nura Gumi Alliance, huh… to make up for my lack of physical strength?"

"That's the smartest idea I've heard today," Rikuo grinned happily while hugging Zen's arm, making him blush a little.

"Che, I'll let you off the hook this time for being too close to my Riku," Rikuou said with an annoyed look. "And train your body more, Zen! Being fragile doesn't excuse you from physical training!" he added boldly that a bead of sweat was dropping from Zen's head again.

Well, Zen wouldn't protest too much though. His own family and his body condition weren't the best, but he always could seek consolation from his _extended_ family. Nura Gumi was his extended family even though his sworn brother was a bit unstable and his crush was totally into his sworn brother. They were still nicer than his own family sometimes,

And Rikuo…, Zen's crush was really a nice guy. If he asked, the boy probably would agree to go on date with him just to make him happy. Well, he would be bothered and get yelled at by Sandaime Rikuou, but it was probably worth it.

"Okay, I get it, Sandaime," Zen smirked at him. "I'll make myself cooler than right now, so I can make Rikuo like me more than he does you," he continued, making Rikuou choke and Rikuo sputter while blushing slightly.

"Hey!" Rikuou began to yell at Zen again and oh how interesting his face was when he was jealous like that.

As Zen thought, he loved seeing the both boys together, one for his annoyed expression and one for his shy smile. Maybe his crush wasn't simply Rikuo.

Maybe… it was the Rikuo who was together with Rikuou like that.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Geta: **_wooden sandal.

**A/N: **Uh… not much progress in this chapter, I know. Like the title says, it's just an interlude. The relationship of Rikuou and Rikuo being seen from Zen's POV. I revealed a little information regarding future chapters in this chapter, but it's not much. Well, it can be a good lead since Hebidayu seems knowing something the other don't. And I plan to make him confess under Rikuou's scrutiny gaze. Anyway, I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating last week. I was sick. If you read the other fic (Girl's Speculation) you probably had known. That's why, this week I planned to post double chapters. The next chapter will be posted at Sunday night or Monday morning.

And oh yeah, I'm planning to make new stories for Nuramago. There are two ideas, and I want you to pick which is more interesting to make first. Please vote between these two:

a. _**Nura's Golden Days**_ (Nuramago-English): A misshap happens when Rikuo is fighting a certain youkai and he's blown off back to the past, where Rihan is still alive and depressed because he has just been left alone by Yamabuki. Can Rikuo bring Rihan's spirit back to life? It's his mission now... while looking for a way to get back to his own timeline. (Rating: T-negotiable; Genre: humor/drama-romance; Pairing: Rihan/Rikuo; Warning: light incest, multichapters)

b. _**Kill The Curse!**_(Nuramago-English): At the end of his fight with Hagoromo Gitsune, Rikuo is cursed to lose his ayakashi side, but it seems instead of losing the youkai, the youkai is blown out of Rikuo's body! What happens now when Rikuo becomes ordinary human and youkai Rikuo is let loose? Will they come back to be one person? Or will youkai Rikuo do something MORE than just becoming one again with his human self? (Rating: T-negotiable; Genre: humor-romance, Pairing: Y!Rikuo/h!Rikuo, Warning: light Riku-cest, multichapters)

For the vote, you can go to my profile. The vote is attached above it! And you can always PM me if you want or just simply put your choice in the review this time! I'll pick the fic based on your choice! Hurry! The poling will be closed in July 21!


	9. Chapter 8: A Threat from Shikoku!

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei.**

**Warning: **_language, hints yaoincest (Rikuou/Rikuo) and shounen ai (of Zen/Rikuo, Shouhei/Rikuo, Inu/Tama), hints het (of Kana/Rikuo, Yura/Rikuo)_,_ oOC-ness, and mistypes plus grammar errors (didn't check it again, sorry)._

**A/N: **Gaaah! Sorry for being SO LATE in posting this. Seriously, I SWEAR I was going to update at last Sunday, but my real life kept being a bitch and I only just had time to do it now *sighs*. I even hadn't had time to read the two latest chapters of Nuramago! XO. I had to go out of town for several days last week for a seminar… and by the time I went back to the hotel, I already got no energy left except to sleep. And this week (30th June to 4th July) I have to go again for another seminar, you can't expect me update at those time (I'm very-very sorry).

Anyway, enough about my real life being a bitch and keeping interfering with my network life. Your reviews from the last chapter are _totally_ AWESOME! Thanks a lot for everyone! Now, please do and enjoy this chapter XDDD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>_**A Threat from Shikoku! Inukami Shiba and Inugamigyoubu "TANUKI" Tamazuki**_

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the border of Nagoya City and Ukiyoe Town…<p>

Eight people were walking down the street, two of them with the brand new uniforms of Ukiyo-e Senior High School under the jackets with Kanji "Bad Tanuki" branded on the backside, the other six also wearing the same jackets, but without the uniforms.

A beautiful slender looking teenage boy with average height, silk short jet black hair, dark golden eyes and flawless pale skin, wearing the school uniform, was leading in the front row, followed by a considerably taller, spiky short chocolate haired boy, who looked like in the same age as him, also wearing the school uniform.

A woman with long spiky bluish hair followed behind the two boys, and then a very big bald man, a creepy, very short, bald old man. An ugly short man with long spiky greenish hair walked closely behind, and then a man with thick body hair and face that looked slightly like a chicken, and a tall, classy looking man with long blond hair.

"Finally… we're here," the teen up the front said with a sly smile that could be mistaken for a relieved one as he saw the main road leading to Ukiyo-e Senior High School. "It takes me three years to pull myself off of those weak unmotivated brothers of mine. After meeting you guys… they're finally willing to admit that I don't need them anymore to run my own family…," he stopped walking and turned to his 'friends'. He smiled charmingly at them. "You guys are the best friends I finally have. I'm so glad all of you are following me to come into this town."

"Tamazuki-sama, of course we'll be following you forever," the bluish haired woman said with a seductive smile.

"The one who will conquer this 'main island' is you, Tamazuki," the chocolate haired boy, who in closer look actually had a dark reddish amber eyes and a slightly longer tongue than normal people, added with a very confident look and an excited lick on his red-plum lips.

"Not just this main island. Tamazuki-sama will conquer Japan," the very big bald man grinned, showing off his not so white teeth.

"Tamazuki-sama is the best," the old man snickered creepily.

"Tamazuki-sama is the only one who can lead us," the man with green hair followed.

"That's right. Tamazuki-sama will bring us to a very bright future, right, Muchi?" the hairy man glanced at behind him to the blond. The blond just closed his eyes and smiled coolly.

"All of you…. Your trust in me is very encouraging," Tamazuki looked totally pleased with them all.

"Of course…," the chocolate haired boy moved closer to the pale boy and hugged his waist from behind and rested his chin on Tamazuki's left shoulder. "Because you…, Tamazuki, are going to show us a whole new world," he whispered gently before he licked Tamazuki's ear and bit softly on the earlobe.

"Don't get too close to Tamazuki-sama, Inugami!" the woman scowled at the younger boy.

"It's _Inukami _(1), auntie _Kakibari_ (2)," Inukami growled back at her.

"What did you say?" she sniped back and the both people glared at each other heatedly. The others' sweat dropped seeing them.

"Come on, you two… don't fight because of me. We're all friends, right?" Tamazuki chuckled while holding Inukami's arms closely but looking friendly at Kakibari.

"Tamazuki-sama…," Kakibari smiled dreamily at him.

"Back off, woman! Tamazuki is mine!" Inukami narrowed his eyes at Kakibari and snarled possessively. Tamazuki just smiled amusedly at this display of extreme affection.

"Now, now, Inukami boy, don't forget, Tamazuki-sama is the leader. He belongs to all of us," the creepy bald wrinkly old man intercepted before Inukami could resort to violence because he had that mood swing which was very dangerous for all of them. Apparently, the boy was a little unstable.

"That's right, Inukami. Tamazuki-sama is the leader. You can't hog him all to yourself," the blond man said with a rueful smile at him. Everyone nodded in agreement and Kakibari humped at that, seeming proud of her support.

Inukami turned to the old man and then and the blond man. "_Moki-jii _(3), Muchi…," he looked minded as he was cornered by the majority of their group and sighed long. "Fine, okay," he huffed as he released Tamazuki and backed off. "Tamazuki belongs to us," he grumbled, looking a little bit unsatisfied.

Tamazuki turned slightly to the obviously displeased teen and smiled apologetically at him. Inukami then perked up slightly after seeing something in the other boy's golden pools. They seemed communicating with their eyes, but the rest didn't notice that as Tamazuki turned to them again. "Come. Let's go to our new base. I already 'rent' a building for us to stay here."

"As expected from Tamazuki-sama. You've always thought one step ahead," the green haired man said with a wide grin.

"Oh, not just one step ahead, _Kangikou_ (4)?" the hairy man corrected him. "It's ten steps ahead," he looked totally proud as he looked at their leader.

"Inuhou," Tamazuki smiled at the older man. "Thank you. Now, can we move? I want to hurry because I have to prepare for the school transfer later," he reasoned rationally.

"Of course," everyone, except Inukami who just nodded, answered in unison before they began to walk again to continue their journey.

"Ah," Tamazuki then seemed remembering something. "Where's _Yosume_ (5)?" he asked Inukami who was walking closely just a little bit behind him.

"Dunno. She prefers moving alone so as not to be regarded as our group," the chocolate haired boy shrugged. "That girl's always more like a ninja after all," he snickered then.

"Well, that might be a good idea… since we need our spy anyway," Tamazuki chuckled again and just stared ahead of him with totally confident look and smirk featuring his face. "We'll definitely conquer the 'main island' by defeating the family in charge. Nura Gumi…. Just wash your neck and wait for our surprise attack."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Inukami x Tamazuki—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was waiting for Rikuou to finish his General Meeting when Tsurara came to sit with him on the patio. "What are you thinking so seriously, Waka?" the long haired girl asked as Rikuo turned his face at her to greet.<p>

"Oh, Tsurara…. Well, I'm just waiting for the verdict to fall. I really want Gyuuki-ojisan to be able to leave the room 'alive'," the young boss smiled ruefully.

"Waka… truthfully, I don't understand why you can be so indifferent about this. Gyuuki-sama was obviously serious when he kidnapped you and attacked the main house," Tsurara asked with frowned brow. "We still don't know why he betrayed our family…."

"He didn't," Rikuo hurriedly objected, surprising Tsurara who looked at him in a perplexed look. "He honestly didn't," the glasses wearer boy softened his expression slightly.

"But… Gyuuki-sama kidnapped and was about to kill you. That's just wrong whatever his reason is!" Tsurara looked like totally protesting.

Rikuo blinked slightly at the heated argument from Tsurara. He knew that she kind of liked him, maybe a little too much for platonic brother-sister _like_, but it was still surprising to see her so upset. Well, he was grateful for her concern and affection though, so he just smiled gently at her. "Thank you, Tsurara. You're so nice to me."

Tsurara blushed lightly at that. "That's a normal thing to do. After all, Waka is…," she didn't finish her sentence as she smiled small. Rikuo tilted his head aside, wondering what she was about to say as she shook her head. "We all know Waka is always nice to everyone. But this time… Gyuuki-sama is out of line. Even though he has to do it for whatever reason, Waka is a family. He was supposed to protect you, Waka."

"You might be right…, but even I can't stay oblivious forever," Rikuo looked down slightly. "The time to choose is getting closer…," he mumbled under his breath so as not to be heard by Tsurara beside him, but she seemed catching some of it and she looked at Rikuo with a confused look.

"Choosing what?" Tsurara asked slowly.

Rikuo just smiled solemnly at her, but he stayed silent until the uproar in the meeting room started, surprising everyone in the close proximity of the area.

"What-what's wrong?" Kubinash,i who was holding a bucket of water to water the flowers, dropped the container at the commotion. Rikuo and Tsurara even almost fell from the patio because of the surprise.

"It came from the meeting room. Did something happen in the General Meeting?" Tsurara looked really worried now.

"WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING OLD FART!"

So suddenly, Sandaime's yelling was heard from inside the room, shocking Kubinashi, Tsurara and Rikuo with the very harsh words.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Rikuo was already mortified, thinking that Rikuou was talking to the other heads like that.

_Is he INSANE? You don't talk to your ally that way!_—Rikuo panicked.

"Excuse me. I have a brother to kick," Rikuo stood; face totally pale as he walked to the direction of the meeting room to see what happened inside with his own eyes.

"I told you Gyuuki had his own reason to test Riku! I decided to let him live because even though I'm angry with him and really wants to kill him, losing him will be a very BIG LOSS to our alliance!"

Rikuou was already standing and having a screaming match with none other than the head of Hitotsume Gumi, Hitotsume Nyuudo (he was seriously a thorn in Sandaime's side) when Rikuo decided to let himself in because no matter how loud he tried to tell the people inside to notice him behind the door, they freaking ignored him. Okay… probably it was because his voice wasn't loud enough compared to the _obviously_ uncivil 'meeting'.

"I don't care if you're angry or your civilian brother gets killed! The fact that his men attacked the main house and you weren't there was proof enough that he got your weakness and he might do that again! Gyuuki got guts enough to do that in the first place is already bad, but he getting away with it is too much worse! It shows your incapability in leading our alliance and punishing people who disobeys you! It's bad example to the other families because they will think they can get away as well pulling something like this!" the old man Nyuudo argued heatedly as well, making his points which were actually 'by the book', but sometimes, he was just too dictator for anyone else's taste.

_Huh? What did that old man say? He doesn't care if I'm dead?_—Rikuo dropped his jaw for a second before narrowing his eyes at the head of Hitotsume Gumi. From the start Nyuudo seemed not liking Rikuou (and probably Rikuo as well, but that beside the point) at all. It got worse after he was pointed as Sandaime and now… that was just crossing the line.

"You bastard—!" Rikuou was totally growling, looking like he almost exploding in rage at Hitotsume's words, but Rikuo beat him to it.

"That's pretty cruel, Nyuudo-jisan," and it seemed Rikuo's presence there was unexpected because everyone seemed really surprised seeing him just in front of the door.

"Riku?" Rikuou widened his eyes as he turned his face at Rikuo.

"Rikuo…," Zen also looked surprised, even Shouhei who was sitting behind his father.

"What are you doing here, Rikuo? You're not part of Nura's Generals. Heck, you're not even a part of yakuza families. Civilian should stay outside," Hitotsume frowned at Rikuo, looking totally in displease seeing him there.

"Jeez, Nyuudo-jisan is really strict as usual. Isn't it okay? After all, I'm Sandaime's brother," Rikuo smiled ruefully at him. He noticed that his grandpa wasn't in the room. So, all hell broke loose when Nurarihyon wasn't around, huh? That was a very Hitotsume Nyuudo thing to do.

"Half brother," Hitotsume corrected dutifully, while huffing as.

"That might be true, but dad's blood is in me too. So, I guess that makes me part of this family," Rikuo smiled sweetly at the older man and he just humped and looked away, looking slightly nervous.

"Riku… why are you here?" Rikuou was also asking, but more confused than anything else.

"Your voice is too loud. Everyone outside is scared if something happened. Actually, what's with the ruckus? I thought there was a war in here before I came in just now." Rikuo looked at Rikuou wonderingly.

"Ah… it's pretty difficult to convince this BLOCKHEAD-," Rikuou pointed at Nyuudo who was protesting at his manner, but of course was totally ignored, "-that Gyuuki is necessary for our family's well being," he glared at Nyuudo heatedly as well.

"Letting Gyuuki live will only open a chance for him to attack us again!" Nyuudo was still insisting.

"I see…, then… Gyuuki-jisan," Rikuo then turned to Gyuuki. "Do you have any intent left to attack us again?" he asked.

"No," Gyuuki calmly answered.

"Hah, he can say whatever he wants and doesn't mean it," Nyuudo sneered at the black haired man.

"Then… what are you suggesting?" Rikuo asked the older man patiently.

"What?" Nyuudo looked taken aback.

"What are you suggesting we should do to him for his punishment?" Rikuo asked again while moving towards the older man.

"Isn't it obvious? The punishment of treason is death penalty!" Nyuudo pointed at Gyuuki who was slowly closing his eyes, looking resigned. "Right, everyone?" Nyuudo then turned around to the other heads that were whispering and mumbling with the person next to them.

Daruma and Hihi's heads were frowning in displease at Nyuudo's antics.

"How idiotic," Zen muttered lowly with an annoyed huff. "Doesn't he understand what he's trying to do?"

"Zen-dono," Shouhei sat closer to Zen now. "Why is Nyuudo-dono really desperate for Gyuuki-dono to be punished with death penalty? I mean, of course his treason is unforgiveable, but… killing Gyuuki-dono will make the entire Gyuuki Gumi our enemy…," the senior high school student with reddish amber eyes asked in a whisper.

"Hmm… well, we'll probably know the answer soon," Zen spoke back quietly.

"I see…," Rikuo nodded slightly.

"Wait, Riku…?" Rikuou was about to say something, but Rikuo raised his hand and turned to him surely, sending silent message that he should trust him.

Rikuo then turned back to Nyuudo and smiled. "Well, as expected for a man from Grandpa's era. You're running everything straightly by the _ancient_ rules, huh?" he asked.

"Ancient—?" Nyuudo was about to protest at that, but Rikuo didn't give him any chance to cut him.

"Then… what will you do after that?" Rikuo asked again.

"Huh?" Nyuudo was distracted from his protest as he heard the question.

"After Gyuuki's gone, what will you do? Taking his area as yours?" Rikuo asked again and everyone else gasped in shock at that. Even Gyuuki opened his eyes and looked at Rikuo with peculiar expression.

"Of course not! What the hell are you thinking?" Nyuudo looked mortified by now. "Gyuuki's area is the west border! Mine is in the east! That will be impossible!"

"Then… what will happen to Gyuuki's area if he's dead?" Rikuo was thinking with a finger on his chin. "Oh right… we're opening our strongest defense to the world outside and implicitly asking the other rivals family to take it over?" he suggested.

The realization seemed having just downed to Nyuudo's face as he heard that.

"So… who will attack us this time, after Gyuuki's gone?" Rikuo turned serious now. "Shikoku? Kyoto? Do you think we can survive their direct attack without Gyuuki Gumi force?" he asked while moving even more closely to Nyuudo, making the older man step back, looking slightly intimidated now. "Worse… what will Gyuuki Gumi do after we kill their leader? Turning us into their number one enemy?" he added even more and Nyuudo was totally cornered now.

"That… I don't know about something like that!" Nyuudo shouted at Rikuo, totally in panicky as he realized that every pair of heads' eyes in the room was glaring at him heatedly. Everyone had heard how bad the effects of killing Gyuuki for Nura Gumi now. No one would support Nyuudo's idea anymore.

"As expected from Rikuo," Zen smirked in pleased look before chuckling amusedly.

"Rikuo-kun… is totally awesome…," Shouhei looked dazed as he stared at thewonderfulness of the older Nura.

"That's right. You don't know because you're not thinking," Rikuou the Sandaime gave the follow up now as everyone in the room seemed already turning against Nyuudo. He smirked evilly at Nyuudo now, feeling his upper hand. "Riku is so smart, right? He's totally mine—, um, I meant, my brother," he amended the last part as everyone's sweat dropped at that.

_This idiot…! He's ruining the serious atmosphere!_—Rikuo covered his face while blushing lightly.

"But, Sandaime," Daruma began to speak now, earning Rikuou and Rikuo's attention now. "We know that killing Gyuuki will only worsen our situation, but letting him off the hook just like that will really set a bad example for the others," he stated that Nyuudo's reason wasn't entirely nonsense.

"What are you saying, Daruma, of course not! I will never let him off the hook that easily. Gyuuki almost killed Riku for god sake! Even if heaven forbids, I'll still punish him!" Rikuou huffed. "But first, I'll make him swear his loyalty once again," he turned at Gyuuki now. "No matter what happens… you will protect your own area, right, Gyuuki?"

"Even if I have to die in the process… I'll never let even single enemy set their foot passing our area," Gyuuki answered it seriously.

"That's wonderful," Rikuou nodded. "Then, to ensure you keeping your words, I'm going to hold something very dear to you in my possession," Rikuou said.

"What do you have in mind?" Gyuuki looked up at Rikuou.

Rikuou smirked. "Gozumaru and Mezumaru. I want those two in the main house," he said, making Gyuuki widen his eyes. "If you do something that endangers us again, Gyuuki, remember you're endangering those two as well. You have no objection about that, right?" he stared down at Gyuuki's eyes now, seriously.

Gyuuki was silent for a minute or two, not severing their eyes connection until he closed his eyes and bowed lowly at him. "As your wish."

"Good. Now," Rikuou turned to the other heads who looked at him expectantly. "With this, it's decided that Gyuuki will regain his position as General. His successor and head assistant will serve the main house as hostages to pay the price of their mistake! Any objection?"

Rikuo looked around from his spot as he watched the interaction between Rikuou and his generals. It seemed, no one wanted to object again because they obviously didn't want to end up being humiliated like Nyuudo (let alone, not by the Sandaime himself but by his genius half brother, Rikuo).

Rikuo was totally smiling in satisfaction as Sandaime shouted, "The meeting's over. You can all leave."

Everyone stood and left the room with impressed expression, even Nyuudo who obviously was still grumbling in irritation that he was beaten in argument by a teenage kid. Rikuo felt a bit bad about it and was about to call the old man to have a little friendly chat, but he was snagged by Rikuou, Zen and Shouhei.

"Well done, Rikuo! You're awesome!" Zen hugged the smaller boy so suddenly that Rikuo was surprised.

"Hey, Zen! I might have forgiven you for being too close to Rikuo that one time, but don't expect me to repeat my virtue, damn it!" Rikuou protested indignantly at Zen's familiarity to his Riku and tried to pull the older man away from his half brother.

"You're very amazing, Rikuo-kun, for standing up in the middle of the meeting even though you don't have to," Shouhei bowed slightly so he can level his eyes to Rikuo who was a lot shorter that he was and tapped his shoulders gently with his two big hands.

"Well, someone has to stop the yelling and screaming match between this guy and his antagonist," Rikuo chuckled slightly at that. "Ah… but it seems I've been too hard on him. I hope he doesn't hold grudge towards me…," he was a bit worried of that. If Hitotsume decided to harass him after this, as a civilian, he wouldn't stand a chance. That old man was from old family after all.

"But it's still awesome, Rikuo-kun. You've really proven yourself that you're a legitimate Nura Gumi people!" Shouhei spoke with an excited smile on his face.

Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise for a moment, feeling mildly surprised at Shouhei's words. Did he really… look like wanting to prove himself as one of Nura Gumi people?

Rikuou seemed noticing the conflicted expression Rikuo must have been making, because he reached for Rikuo's shoulder and pulled him closer. Rikuo tilted his head up and looked at Rikuou's face wonderingly. "You are who you are regardless what other people think. Don't make them make a choice for you," he whispered slowly so only he and Rikuo could hear.

Rikuo was surprised even more hearing that. Did Rikuou really just say that? He couldn't believe it. Weren't his half brother always pushing him to be his right hand man? To be _his_? What was with the sudden change of heart?

_Is it because… he already felt that I'm his conquest now? Just because I confessed to him how I feel towards him?_—suddenly, that thought really pissed Rikuo off. If Rikuou really considered that his half brother was so easy like that… oh, Rikuo would prove how WRONG he was!

Rikuo narrowed his eyes dangerously at Rikuou with a total annoyance. "Of course I decide who I want to be by myself," he said while glaring curtly at Rikuou who looked totally taken aback by the defensive tone Rikuo threw at him unconsciously. He looked really confused as Rikuo shied away from his touch as well.

"Um… Riku," Rikuou called his half brother, as if he wanted to say something, a bead of sweat breaking out on his cheek. However, Rikuo decided to ignore him and turned to face Shouhei and Zen.

"It's been awhile since we're talking, right? How about we go out together and have a picnic or something?" Rikuo asked the two older men with a nice smile and Shouhei and Zen looked totally up for that very nice idea, indeed.

"Eh, what about me, Riku?" Rikuou's tone was totally protesting and he seemed abashed at the sudden cold shoulder Rikuo gave him.

"You still have a lot of duties you haven't finished, right? Sandaime-sama?" Rikuo sniped with sarcasm so obviously clear in his tone that both Shouhei and Zen seemed noticing there was something totally wrong with the picture.

"Ri-…," Rikuou looked liked he had been slapped on the cheek by Rikuo's hostile response.

"Let's go, Zen-nii, Shouhei-nii," Rikuo didn't even want to look at Rikuou's face right now. He knew he was probably overreacting to something that wasn't true essentially, because the thought he had about being just a conquest for Rikuou was only based on his irrational fear of being played by his half brother. But still…, in the past, Rikuou was capable of joking on something like that, no matter how cruel the joke was.

Shouhei and Zen looked slightly appalled at the odd exchange between Rikuou and Rikuo, and could only look at each other in total wonder before following Rikuo out of the room while glancing behind to the very bewildered looking Sandaime who could only open and close his mouth speechlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was still frowning in complete irritation at his own thought as he ate his lunch at the school the next day.<p>

In the end, after talking for awhile with Zen and Shouhei about random unimportant things, Rikuo declared that he was tired and wanted to go home, to Wakana. He didn't even say goodbye to Rikuou and just went home to his usual civilian house.

Now… because Rikuo's own problem of being angry at Rikuou wasn't resolved just yet, he felt more and more irritated at himself for being so bothered by the thought of him being played by his half brother. It happened all the time, surely, but Rikuou wouldn't… for something like this. Rikuo knew that totally, but still… after pursuing Rikuo for so long with constant harassment so Rikuo would choose Nura Gumi over his civilian life, Rikuou just… said something that was unlike Rikuou at all.

"_Don't make other people make the choice for you…."_

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? He's the one who dragged me into that world in the first place! Now he wants me to be neutral and think this dilemma of choices for myself? After everything he has put me through?_—the more Rikuo thought about it, the more annoyance he felt.

Rikuo clenched his wooden chopsticks so hard that they cracked.

Rikuo's school friends, who were eating lunch together with him on the rooftop, were staring at Rikuo with wide eyes, looking taken aback at the dark aura collecting around Rikuo's body.

"Um… Rikuo-kun?" Kana who looked slightly worried called Rikuo, but he didn't hear until her third call because it seemed, he was day dreaming about kicking Rikuou's ass for being an absolute asshole about all of his problems. "Huh?" he then blinked once, his vision coming back to reality as he realized that everyone was staring at him funnily. "What? Did I miss something?" he asked while looking at Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Yura, Saori and Natsumi one by one.

"You're looking… like you have constipation and mumbling about something very creepy," Saori answered helpfully, a bead of sweat dropping off her cheek.

"Eh? No way…, what did I say?" Rikuo laughed nervously. He couldn't have been saying something that he shouldn't right?

"Um… something about mutilating someone… and drowning them in Pacific Ocean…," Natsumi added with slightly paling face, looking slightly frightened.

_Seriously? That bad?_—Rikuo couldn't help the sweat dropping as well from the back of his head.

"Ya can't be serious about killing and drowning someone, right, Rikuo-kun?" Yura had set her mortified look as she heard that.

"What? NO! Of course not!" the young chocolate haired boy responded quickly while shaking his head frantically. "No… it's not literally killing…, just… just a thought, you know, when you're really- and I meant _REALLY_ pissed off at someone until you want to kill that person…," he tried to explain, but whenever he thought about it, it made him angry again.

"Ah, I know that feeling," Kiyotsugu supplied suddenly. "When you're frustrated because someone doesn't listen to you while you're talking seriously, you really want to kill that person just to make him listen," he nodded slightly while closing his eyes, looking totally understanding.

"Normally, people don't want to kill other people just to make him listen to you…," Jirou's sweat dropped at Kiyotsugu's reply to Rikuo's thought.

"You're angry at someone, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked again, looking even more worried now. Well, it was very rare to see Rikuo angry at someone else. He had earned the title of the nicest boy in the school after all.

"Eh… it's not anyone from the school…," Rikuo smiled apologetically at Kana. "Um… that person has always made my life a living hell up until now just to get close to me…. And then that person just… stopped, even saying something so uncharacteristic that it pissed me off. I meant, that person was the one dragging me in, getting me involved in something whether I want it or not, and then… when finally I considered the option, that person just told me off of it, saying that I should become someone that I want to be, not because of anyone else…! Such a hypocrite's line…!" Rikuo knew he was rambling at this point, but he was really-really mad!

If Rikuou was serious when he wanted him on his team, he should fight a little bit harder to win Rikuo over! Not telling him off! What the hell was that ass of a brother thinking anyway?

Kana and Yura looked at Rikuo with widened eyes. "That's…!" they both spoke at the same time and closed their mouths as they heard the other one said the same thing. They then stared at each other for a moment before Saori continued what they started.

"A problem with your lover?" the blond girl asked with raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked up at the girl and blinked twice before "WHAT?" he shouted, completely shocked as he processed the question. "L-l-l-lov-...! I don't have any lover!" he denied while blushing very hard at that accusation.

What the hell! How…? No way! How come the talk about Rikuo's dilemma in choosing his future life became the talk about his lover anyway? Rikuou wasn't Rikuo's lover, damn it! Not yet… and he still doubt if he would ever be. He was thinking about Rikuou as his legitimate half brother just now, not a lover!

"Eeh, but anyone hearing your heartfelt ranting just now would guess that you have a problem with your lover who has been chasing you the whole time, dragging you to know about her better so you'll fall for her. But then, when you finally consider that girl as potential lover, she gets cold feet and wants sometimes apart and tells you off to consider other options, right?" Saori turned to Natsumi and the black haired girl beside him nodded surely.

"Saori-chan's version is clearer, but it sounds totally similar," Natsumi said.

Rikuo could feel his face heating more and more. "B-but… I wasn't talking about a lover! Heck, it's not even a girl!" he protested hard, very embarrassed that the way he talked could be mistaken that way…. Well, maybe it was because he didn't use a clearer pronoun for 'that person', but still!

Yura and Kana plus Kiyotsugu who burst out his drink and Jirou who choked on his bread, almost dropped their jaws at the confession.

"You're stalked by a man!" they all shouted in shocked looks.

"What—!" Rikuou wanted to protest more, but… thinking it clearly, he was INDEED being stalked by his half brother… since they were still little children even. "Eh… err…, kinda…," he had to amend his denial a little, and everyone gasped at that.

"Nura-kun… you should call the police if that man harasses you all this time…!" Kiyotsugu looked really concerned as well now.

"That's right, Rikuo! Stalking people is against the law! That man should be in jail!" Jirou spoke as well, holding Rikuo's hand.

"Eh… but, even if he's stalking me…, he's not a bad person…," Rikuo stopped again as he realized the flaw in his words. Thinking it further, Rikuou was a Yakuza boss. He was totally a bad person, right? "Well… what he does isn't exactly clean… but he isn't crimi-… I mean, he has to…,"

_Crap. He really has no good point in CIVILIAN standard!_—Rikuo was getting perplexed now. Rikuou had tender side that was very good to him, and honestly, Rikuou indeed loved him. But looking it closely, the type of 'love' Rikuou had for Rikuo, wasn't exactly healthy. Yet…, Rikuo was happy when his half brother had that special feeling for him. It was honestly confusing.

"Anyway, even though he's bad…, essentially… on the inside, he's a fragile, kind man…," Rikuo continued while looking down, wondering by himself, what he was actually doing? Getting defensive when it was about Rikuou…. It wasn't like him. Totally not the used to be Rikuo….

Even Rikuou had changed Rikuo characteristically now…, considering yakuza life…, wanting to get in so Rikuo could get closer to him…. Rikuo's mind…; since when had it been only filled by the thought about his half brother?

Rikuo had stopped talking now, and he kind of spaced out again, thinking about how it was totally decided now, that he couldn't go back to the way he was. Not right now when he already realized that he no longer had the capability of thinking like normal civilian again.

Whenever the boy heard about some information, the first thing Rikuo thought was if the information would be useful for Rikuou especially and for Nura Gumi generally. He wanted to be useful for that family now… not just because he believed he could be one of them. He wanted to be….

It was no longer about pride as Nura's descendant anymore…, it had morphed into a 'desire' to be part of that household… the 'craving' and 'longing' to have them as a family….

Rikuo… had become one of Nura Gumi people… fully, completely: heart, body, and soul.

"Rikuo-kun…!" Now Yura held Rikuo's other hand and stared at him very anxiously. "Yer' having a Stockholm syndrome…!" she said in mortification.

"Sto-… what?" Rikuo looked at Yura in puzzlement.

"Stockholm syndrome…. Ya've been abused so badly that ya start to think that what he's doing to ya is right and appropriate to cope with the harshness of reality! What he's doing isn't right! Ya don't deserve to be harassed just because that man doesn't know how to love normally!" she looked totally frantic, panicked and scared, that Rikuo realized he had made another mess with his careless action in telling his civilian friends about his true feelings.

"We should really report that stalker to the police so he won't bother Rikuo-kun again!" Kana also looked grim as she said that, totally supporting everyone's idea.

"That's right, Nura-kun, police can protect you from that nasty, horrible stalker!" Natsumi and Saori also encouraged him again to report the 'felony'.

"Rikuo! We'll even help guard you so you won't have to face that stalker alone!" Jirou looked serious as he said that.

"I'll even hire a body guard for you if I have to! That damn stalker! Hurting my friend like that…! He won't get away with this…!" Kiyotsugu looked angry as well and Rikuo just… he was just really touched that his friends really, really did care about him.

But… it wasn't that easy. He didn't know if he really got that whatever syndrome Yura was talking about because of the harassment part, but he was pretty sure of his own feelings towards his half brother, Rikuou. Even though Rikuou didn't harass him…, for a long time ago…, since Rikuo's chocolate eyes met those cherry orbs of Rikuou… his heart had already been seized.

Rikuo couldn't do this anymore… living dual lives was exhausting…, lying to his friends who really loved him as their true friend… and really-really cared and were worried about him was becoming very painful now….

_No_. Rikuo knew telling them about himself… his true identity… would change their opinion about him. He couldn't risk that…! He didn't want to…! He still didn't want to let them go….

Yura was another thing because she was a new friend and a potential family enemy even though she seemed really liking Rikuo genuinely, but Kana and the others… Rikuo had been friends with them more than eight years. They were very important for him. Losing them would be very devastating; Rikuo couldn't afford to do that. He just… couldn't.

"I'm… gifted enough already," Rikuo said while smiling very gratefully at his friends. "To have… such wonderful friends as all of you…," he didn't even realize that the tears were pooling in his dark honey colored eyes. "Just by realizing that I have you guys… I still can fight a little bit more…,"

"Rikuo-kun…," Yura looked stunned as she saw the very pleasant, glassily amazing and wonderfully breathtaking smile he gave everyone.

"Don't worry… I'm so going to deal with that man," Rikuou tried to reassure them now."I don't know if I've really got that syndrome, but I know what's right and wrong. And if I really feel what he's doing is wrong, I'll try my hardest to stop him," he said with resolution in his slightly wet eyes.

Everyone seemed still not satisfied with Rikuo's decision to deal with the 'stalker' alone, but they couldn't really force him to go to the police. There was an issue of good name as well. For a guy… being stalked by another guy was quite humiliating after all. But, because Rikuo's smile and expression were so sure of himself, they seemed wanting to trust their friend.

"Okay…, but if you need us for anything… _anything at all_, just say it. We'll help you. That's what friends do after all," Kana said surely while gripping Rikuo's sleeve. Kiyotsugu nodded as well surely. Saori and Ntasumi also move closely to him and tapped his shoulders.

"Thank you," Rikuo grinned happily and everyone sighed in relief that Rikuo was back to the usual him: cheery, positive, with smile that could enlighten the darkest room even.

Just like that then, the bell of their next class rang.

"Ah, damn. We have to go to class now," Kiyotsugu then said as he cleaned up his lunch. The others quickly followed his example and Rikuo as well closed thelid of his lunchbox while smiling small, very grateful and thankful that he could have such amazing friends around him.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>After the bell of the last lesson ended and everyone left the class, Rikuo stayed longer to accommodate the presence list and to submit their class project proposals to the teachers' office. Kana and Yura decided they wanted to help him, but Rikuo declined politely by saying that it'll be easy and fast so they don't have to. They insisted wanting to go home with him though, so he asked them to wait him in their new club room (Kiyotsugu really pulled that out. He probably used his parents' money, but still, it was amazing).<p>

Rikuo put down together his books in his bag and closed it before he grabbed and lifted it on his back. He took the presence list and the project proposals and then left the classroom quietly to go to the teachers' office.

When Rikuo was about to go inside the office, someone came out so suddenly, and bumped him that he dropped the lists and proposals to the floor.

"Oh, sorry," the boy (Rikuo assumed, since he was wearing the same uniform as him) said as he kneeled to take the scattered papers and books.

"Ah, I'm sorry too," Rikuo quickly responded and kneeled as well to do the same as their fingers met when they were about to take the same paper. "Ah, sorry," Rikuo pulled his hand and looked up slightly at the boy who looked back at him with his dark golden eyes.

_Whoah…!—_Rikuou couldn't help staring in awe for a moment seeing that guy's feature. The boy's skin was very pale and flawless. His smooth short black hair looked really soft to touch and his expression was totally friendly.

"It's okay. I'm the one who bumped into you," the dark haired teen said with a smile.

Rikuo was taken aback slightly as he saw the smile. Even though this guy looked friendly, his smile didn't reach his eyes at all. "No, well… I'm sorry for not seeing where I'm going, though," Rikuo smiled back at him apologetically.

"Then, we'll be okay, since we're sorry," the dark grey eyed boy chuckled, looking slightly amused. "Ah, but I'm not sorry for touching your hand," he said as he reached Rikuo's hand and grabbed it lightly. "Tamazusa," he continued, shaking Rikuo's hand.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked at the taller and (probably) older boy confusedly.

"My name, it's Tamazusa," he explained.

"Ah, I'm Rikuo," Rikuo hurriedly introduced himself as well after realizing that the older boy, Tamazusa, was trying to introduce himself earlier.

"Eh?" Tamazusa looked taken aback for a moment before repeating. "Riku…ou?" he asked with unreadable expression, slowly releasing Rikuo's hand as well.

"Hum? Ah, not _Riku-ou_, its Riku-o, with Kanji _Ō__ki_ at the end," Rikuo corrected with a rueful smile, feeling slightly strange at Tamazusa's reaction.

"Ah, I see…. Seems troublesome, huh?" Tamazusa smiled again hearing that. But, again, Rikuo noticed his eyes didn't. He didn't know why this Tamazusa had to fake smile. It was good. Everyone would be fooled, but not Rikuo. Because Rikuo's instinct to read people was a little bit abnormal.

"Well, people often mistake my name, so I'm used to it by now," Rikuo chuckled as he continue collecting the papers and proposals.

"But still, it's troublesome, right? People can mistake you for someone else who has the name similar to yours," Tamazusa commented while continuing helping Rikuo pick the papers and books.

"Ahaha, yeah, that can happen," Rikuo laughed nervously as he put down the collected papers once again in order and the accepted Tamazusha's offer of the proposals he had collected. "Thank you for your help, Tamazusa-san," Rikuo bowed slightly in appreciation after both he and Tamazusa stood up again.

"You're welcome," Tamazusa said.

"Then… I have to submit these to the teacher, excuse me," Rikuo said before he walked once again to go inside the teacher's office.

"Sure, let's meet again soon, Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo heard the reply and turned back to look at Tamazusa again, but he wasn't there anymore. "Huh? That's strange…," he tilted his head aside, confused. But then he decided that he was probably imagining things.

Anyway, it wasn't really strange if Rikuo would meet Tamazusa again. They were in the same school after all.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry for making you wait," as promised, Rikuo met Kana and Yura in the club room to go home together.<p>

"What took you so long, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked as they got out of the club room and Yura locked the door after that. "As I thought, we really should help you in the class just now, too much work?" she continued looking like she felt bad.

"No, no, it's not because of that. I bumped into someone in front of teacher's office and dropped the papers and proposals, so we have to collect it first," Rikuo answered as they walked down the hall to go to the security office to submit the key of their clubroom.

"Who?" Yura asked as well, joining in Kana and Rikuo's conversation.

"It's a guy I've never seen before, but he's wearing our school uniform, so he must have been a student. He's tall…, taller than Kiyotsugu, and he has pale skin and dark golden eyes," Rikuo described Tamazusa's feature to the girls. Then he tilted his head aside.

_Huh? He…, Tamazusa-san looks… like Rikuou?_—Rikuo scrunched up his nose at the sudden ridiculous thought. He was nothing like Rikuou. Well, maybe the pale skin and the height, but other than that… his eyes and his hair were totally different….

_Ah… their ethereal impression...?_—Rikuo just realized that both his half brother and Tamazusa had that impression that they weren't human.

"Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo blinked once as he looked at Yura and Kana who looked at him strangely. He must have been spacing out. "Uh… sorry," he shook head slightly, "Ah, and he looks older as well. He's probably a senior," the boy nodded, finishing his words.

"Oh, okay…," Kana nodded, looking totally understanding.

"Ya asked his name?" Yura asked sometimes later after they dropped the key to security office and headed to the entrance.

"Yep. His name's Tamazusa-san," Rikuo nodded with a smile.

"How did that Tamazusa-san feel?" Kana asked again, looking slightly interested.

"Huh?" Yura turned at Kana with strange look on her face. "Wait, wait. What's with that question? What do ya mean how he felt? Impossible…! Did Rikuo-kun feel him up?" the girl looked slightly blushing in horror at her own words.

"It's not like that!" Rikuo shouted, blushing and sweat dropping at her accusation.

"Jeez, Yura-chan, it's not like that," Kana shook her head, sweat dropping as well at the jumping guess of their new friend. "Rikuo-kun always has that sharp instinct to feel people's character. He's good at reading people's nature. And it's strangely accurate," she explained.

"Oh…, I see…. That's why all of ya decided to trust him when he said his stalker wasn't a bad person?" Yura nodded, looking like understanding it for the first time. "Actually, I'd still insist that Rikuo-kun should go to the police and report the stalker," Yura then huffed slightly. It seemed the justice inside her, as a member of a police family, still couldn't accept it. "He hasn't done anything yet that worth reporting, right, Rikuo-kun?" she then turned at Rikuo and stared at him seriously and closely.

"Ahahaha… luckily…," Rikuo laughed nervously at that, more beads of sweat breaking out of his face.

If Yura knew what Rikuou had done to Rikuo…, the glasses wearer shuddered at the thought. He couldn't imagine what kind of charge she could come out with to _prosecute_ the Yakuza boss. He had to be careful if he wanted to talk about it in front of her… not that he would ever again.

"Then…, you have to fight him," Yura nodded surely.

"I will, really," Rikuo ensured her that he would do that. He already had been doing that all his life. He just had to resume it after his slip of 'accepting' Rikuou and his love to bloom more. There should be something he could do.

Falling in love with other people seemed still becoming Rikuo's only hope to escape the mud of forbidden love, really.

"But…, Rikuo-kun, you've never said anything that you were stalked before. How long has this been going on?" Kana asked again then as they walked home. Their conversation seemed revolve around that since lunch time.

Rikuo had hoped that his meeting with Tamazusa would steer their attention to the older boy, but it seemed that the topic would stay as a hope now. It only lasted for several minutes after all. The chocolate haired boy sighed slightly. "It's been awhile," he answered vaguely. He hoped they would just stop already.

"Awhile…. A week? A month?" Kana pried more, looking totally curious to know more.

"Kana-chan…," Rikuo smiled ruefully at her. "I really… don't want to talk about him in my free time," he had to say it even though he knew it was kind of mean, but she really needed to stop because… honestly, Rikuou couldn't talk about Rikuo to anybody else. He just brought it up in the first place because he was mad at Rikuou and nothing more.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun…," Kana looked guilty. "Um… I didn't mean to pry… I was just…. I'm worried… because Rikuo-kun is always so reserved, and never talks about yourself that much, so…," she looked down at her feet, looking lonely.

Rikuo acted in instinct and held her hand before pulling her into his arms, hugging her, earning a surprise look from Kana and Yura who widened their eyes at his gesture. Rikuou smiled softly at the sweet chocolate haired girl who was at the same height as him. "Thank you, Kana-chan for being worried about me," he tightened his hold on her and Kana visibly blushed at that.

Yura was speechless seeing it and she could only look as Rikuo released Kana slowly. Kana looked at Rikuo's eyes and Rikuo only looked at her tenderly. "You're a very good friend," he said again.

"Just a friend?" Kana asked slowly, surprising Rikuo slightly. Yura gasped at that, but Rikuo couldn't care at the moment. "Rikuo-kun… how long have we been friends?" she asked again with desperate expression. "Will we always… be just friends?" she looked dazed and hopeful as she stared at Rikuo's darker chocolate eyes.

Rikuo truthfully… didn't expect this development. Surely, he liked Kana. He did a _lot_, and he had a crush on her once, but… he never thought that Kana would want something more from their relationship. "Kana-chan…," he softened his eyes even more before saying "I'm sorry…," and releasing her slowly.

Kana looked startled at his apology so did Yura. "I like Kana-chan… I really do, but yes… we'll stay friends always." Rikuo smiled solemnly at her.

"Oh…," Kana pulled herself and stepped back. "No way… what was I saying? Of course we'll always be friends, right?" she smiled small while tucking her hair back. Rikuo knew that was a sign that she was upset. Of course he knew her little gesture meant. He had been friends with her for more than eight years after all.

"Yeah," Rikuo closed his eyes for a moment before opening it again. "If you don't mind… I'd like to stay as your friend. But if it's too hard…," he looked down. "If it's easier for you if I'm not around…."

Rikuo hadn't even finished what he wanted to say when so suddenly he was hugged tightly by the girl in front of him. "I'll always want to be your friend!" Kana shouted, holding Rikuo closely. "More than anything… if I can always be by your side, even if it's just as a friend… I'll be happier that way, rather than not having you as anything at all. That's why… please don't think of going away…!" she tightened her hug even more as she said it and closed her eyes shut.

"Kana-chan…," Rikuo looked at the girl wonderingly. What was she saying? "I wasn't… going to go anywhere," he said slowly, still curious why Kana thought about something like that.

"Really?" Kana loosened her hug and looked at Rikuo closely. "You're really going to stay close?"

"Yeah, I love you guys too much to stay away," Rikuo smiled softly at that.

Kana sighed long, looking slightly relieved before she seemed realizing their position and hurriedly released Rikuo. "Um… sorry, I just thought… I meant… Rikuo-kun is always thinking about other people's needs first before himself…, so I felt… if Rikuo-kun thought it was going too hard for me to face you everyday only as ordinary friends…, you'd definitely go away," she looked sad as she said it.

"Well, Kana-chan isn't exactly wrong about it, but…I won't stay away for long. Because Kana-chan will smile again and if Kana-chan is alright, I'll definitely come back," Rikuo smiled at her friendlily.

Kana looked surprised for a moment before smiling as well. "That's… very Rikuo-kun," she giggled after that, looking totally amused. "Ah…, finally…. I've been bolting it up inside this whole time, thinking that I'll destroy our relationship as best friends if I confess," she turned and looked up at the sky. "It's a little embarrassing, but now… I feel relieved."

Rikuo closed his eyes slowly. "Thank god...," he whispered lowly so as not to be heard by anyone, but Yura seemed hearing it as she stared at Rikuo agape. Realizing that he was being ogled at, Rikuo turned to Yura and gasped.

_Crap—! I forgot about Yura-san!_

Rikuo blushed slightly that the confession was being watched by their new friend. Yura was staring at him so intently now, and he didn't know what she was thinking. She was probably angry that he turned Kana down. She seemed really close to Kana lately…. Anyway, why was it very hard for him to read Yura anyway?

"Rikuo-kun…."

Rikuo jerked up at the call of his name, and turned at Kana's direction again. "Yes?"

"I'll head home first. Thanks for today," she said, not even once looking back, but Rikuo understood. She needed time. Even though he turned her down politely, she was still rejected after all. That fact didn't change at all.

"Sure," Rikuo smiled small. "Take your time as much as you want," he continued softly and he saw the back of Kana's head bob, showing that she nodded. She then walked away slowly, even though Rikuo knew she probably wanted to run away as fast as she could.

After Kana was gone from his sight, Rikuo then turned at Yura, looking sheepish. "Sorry, you have to see that," he said.

"That's… the first time I saw a confession," Yura looked totally amazed now. "Intense…," she continued while holding her slightly reddening cheeks with both hands.

"You okay with it?" Rikuo asked again carefully.

"Why won't I be?" Yura asked back, tilting her head, looking puzzled.

"No… I meant, you seem close to Kana-chan and all…, maybe you'll be angry with me too because I reject her…," Rikuo scratched his head while laughing nervously.

"What're ya saying? I'm a new student. It's clear that yer history together is longer and deeper than mine with her. It's not my place to get angry, right?" Yura asked back. "Moreover… rather than being close to her, I feel closer to ya, Rikuo-kun…," she smiled softly at Rikuo now.

"Really?" Rikuo chuckled. "Well, probably because I was the first student here to whom you talked?" he guessed playfully.

"Probably," Yura laughed slightly at that

Both Rikuo and Yura were chatting about every mundane thing and nothing while continuing their walk home. However, in the middle of their journey to Yura's apartment (Rikuo insisted to take her home first because he was a gentle man, Yura totally laughed at his reasoning), they stumbled upon something disturbing.

"What's that? What's with the commotion?" Yura asked, totally curious seeing the crowd in front of them.

_Huh…? Isn't that…!_—Rikuo was bothered seeing the ambulance and some faces he actually recognized standing between the crowd. They were people from one of the General Families. If he wasn't wrong that symbol was…

Rikuo snapped as he remembered. Shouhei had that symbol on his clothes. It was from Hihi Gumi.

A dreadful thought and feeling suddenly churned inside Rikuo's head and heart. What the hell happened there? Was there anyone from Hihi Gumi hurt? Why did they need the ambulance?

"Yura-san, do you want to see it closer?" Rikuo asked in the hope that she'd say yes because… he really wanted to know what happened.

"Sure…," Yura seemed noticing something in Rikuo's eyes and face, but she didn't say anything as she followed him to the center of the crowd.

"Excuse me, what happened?" Rikuo asked some people who were there earlier than him.

"Ah, someone was stabbed. It was pretty bad," a man answered Rikuo and he began to feel even more worried.

_Who is stabbed?_—Rikuo thought fearfully as he slipped forward, getting inside the crowd further to have a better vision.

Then Rikuo saw it. The man being lifted into the ambulance… it was… _Hihi…ojisan?_

Riku gasped in shock and was paling at the sight. Even from afar, he could tell that the head of Hihi Gumi, Shouhei's father, had been attacked, and the wounds were quite severe judging from the blood he saw on the ground and the scar left on Hihi's skin.

_What the HELL happened here? Why was Hihi-ojisan attacked…? WHO did this?_—the question was spinning in his head and he was totally anxious and worried. He was about to get panicked when he remembered he was with Yura. He couldn't afford to let her know that he knew the victim.

"No way… is he going to be okay?" Yura asked from beside him, looking slightly worried as well. He didn't know since when she had arrived there, but right now, he couldn't care. "Rikuo-kun… you know him? Your face is so pale…," now Yura turned at Rikuo and looked at him concerned.

"No… not personally… I just… hate blood," Rikuo said slowly, covering his mouth. He was feeling sick, not because of the blood, but because his thought was still reeling at this incident.

Someone actually stabbed Hihi Gumi head despite him being a Nura Gumi Alliance. Who could have done this? Hihi was strong. Well, of course he was, or else he wouldn't be one of Nura Gumi Alliances' Generals.

"Then let's go. We don't really have to see this," Yura said, grabbing his sleeve to pull him away from the scene. Rikuo relented, slowly walking away together with her.

"No, but…, I thought Yura-san wanted to know more? I meant… Yura-san is a detective in training, no? Maybe… maybe Yura-san can help the police's investigation here too…. I'd really like to see Yura-san in action," Rikuo said with a forced smile. Well, he felt he forced his smile, but Yura seemed pleased hearing his words. He hoped she didn't look at his expression enough to know.

"Yeah… actually I kinda want to know more…," Yura stopped walking just on the roadside outside the crowd, and put her forefinger on her chin, seeming thinking. Then a light bulb seemed appearing on her thought as she punched her palm lightly. "Rikuo-kun stays here, I'll ask around to get more information, so ya don't have to see the blood," she said with a confident smile.

"Is that okay…? I meant, Yura-san is a girl after all… seeing blood doesn't bother you?" Rikuo set his concerned look.

"I'm totally fine. Living in a family like mine, ya'll get used to seeing blood every day," Yura grinned slightly before she went off to ask some more to the people around.

"Be careful, Yura-san!" Rikuo waved at her from his spot before his face turned serious, and then he turned around to run. He had to look for a phone and contact the main house about this attack. And then… Shouhei as well….

_This is totally an attack…! I don't know who did it, but personal attack to Hihi Gumi Head is an attack to Nura Gumi! I must inform Rikuo about this!_

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**1)**_**Inukami Shiba**_**: **The name I thought for 'human' Inugami. Well, Inukami sounds less youkai, than _Inugami_, and 'Shiba' is one of a lot of dog races existing in Japan. Personally, I'd like to imagine Inugami as a 'hunter' type, like Doberman or German Sheppard, but he is considerably softer as human, so Siberian type will do. Anyway, chocolate hair and eyes… definitely Siberian type XD.

**2)**_**Kakibari**_**: **I just change Kagibari Onna (Hari Onna in the anime is called Kagibari, so…) into Kakibari because… well, no important reason. I just feel like it.

**3)**_**Moki-jii**_**: **grandpa Moki, a name I thought for Sodemogi-sama. The Sode will stay as 'Sode' for family name, but the 'mogi' is changed into Moki for easier pronunciation. Muchi can stay as Muchi. His name is human enough after all *laughs*.

**4)**_**Kangikou**_**: **Gangi Kozou's human's name. It's pronounced _Kang-gi-kou_. It's easier this way. Inuhou will stay Inuhou (minus the 'Ou' part of Inuhou-Ou).

**5)**_**Yosume**_**: **Yosusume's human's name. I change Yosusume into Yosume because Yosusume is too weird to be a name for human. No deeper reason for it.

**A/N: **Yah, minna-san? How is this chapter? Heheh, a trouble in paradise for Rikuou-Riku, I know, sorry for that. And finally Tamazuki and Inugami (Inukami) are out! XD. One o my favorite pair! XDD Aaah, can't wait to write mooore! If only my DAMN real life wasn't interfering so much… *sighs*.

And… oh yes. I just want to remind you guys that the poling for **'Nura's Golden Days'** and **'Kill The Curse'** are still open for voting! For whoever hasn't voted, please do! Some personal messages and reviews for voting are also being put into account!

Well then, I think this will do for now. See you in next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: Major Life Decission!

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei! Luna only play with the characters… swear!**

**Warning: **_oOC-ness, language, yaoincest (for this chapter only, I should increase the rating… nothing too graphic, but it's still Riku-cest smex after all T_T. So… for being safe, I increase the rating into M), mistypes (unchecked as always … TT_TT)_

**A/N: **Um… yeah, you read that right. Increase of the rating for this chapter… I got carried away in making the fan service. Sorry…, but I don't want to edit it into T-rated again because their conversation there and the scene itself are important… (for me at least). Anyway, just… please just skip the… well, you-know-what scene, if you're uncomfortable with it. Other than that… I guess only Inu/Tama's relationship is the only disturbing thing here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>_**Major Life Decision! For Him and For Him Only**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo got his hand on the phone by borrowing the thing from the convenient store nearby in the area.<p>

"Thank you. I'll pay for it later," Rikuo smiled at the store clerk, a handsome young man in early twenties (probably) and the black haired man just smiled friendlily at the boy.

"Sure, kid. Make sure your family knows you're okay," he said with a carefree look.

Rikuo smiled at him and turned around to use the phone, giving his back to the clerk as he dialed the main house number. He waited until the call connected and someone picked up the phone.

"_Nura's Residence here, may I help you?" _

Rikuo knew that voice. It was Kejourou. "Kino-san? It's Rikuo," he said urgently.

"_Waka? What's wrong? Your sound upset,"_

"Um, I need to talk to Sandaime Rikuou. Is he around?" Rikuo spoke again, trying to stay quiet and not to panic, but he didn't answer Kino's question as well because there was no time to waste.

"_Y-yes, I'll connect you to him immediately," _

Kino sounded confused and concerned, but Rikuo could only hear her steps as she seemed hurrying finding Rikuou while bringing the wireless. Rikuou should really consider having a cell phone, so did everyone in Nura Gumi and Rikuo himself so they could easily be contacted if an emergency came up, like right then.

A minute or two later, another person answered the phone, and of course Rikuo was familiar enough with his voice. _"Hello,"_ Rikuou's tone a little hesitant and cautious, probably because yesterday, Rikuo was being so harsh to his half brother.

Well, Rikuo felt kind of bad, but he had to forget about that problem first because this was more important. "Rikuou, there's something urgent I have to tell you," Rikuo didn't waste time by having small talk and chose to go to the point. "I'm in the first district of Ukiyoe now, and something happened to Hihi-jisan," he whispered the last part of his line because of habit. He didn't really want their conversation to be overheard by anyone after all.

"_Hihi?"_ Rikuou's doubtful tone was gone instantly as he seemed knowing how important and urgent this situation. _"What happened?"_

"I'm not really sure, but it seemed Hihi-jisan was attacked. He was stabbed and lost a lot of blood…," Rikuo informed tensely, very worried as well.

"_What—!"_ Rikuo sounded shocked at the news. _"Hihi-jisan was attacked? Moreover, stabbed?"_

"Yeah, I didn't know who stabbed him, but he was attacked in public place just in time when people are going home from school. Whoever did it isn't scared of being seen at all," Rikuo said, biting his lower lip.

"_Who the hell would do something like that to my family's Alliance? What the FUCK!"_ Rikuou sounded angry now, probably more furious at the thought that someone actually had the guts enough to attack one of his allies in his own main territory.

The words _'an attack to Nura Gumi'_ was on the tip of Rikuo's tongue, but he thought better of that. It was still a speculation… and so quick after the incident with Gyuuki. That could raise question to Rikuou's capability in protecting Nura Gumi's area. He had to get more proofs before announcing it was indeed a special message for Nura Gumi.

"I'm more concerned about Hihi-jisan. I hope he can make it…!" Rikuo said feeling really distressed now. Despite his worry that this was an attack to Nura Gumi, he was also sadder that Hihi was hurt. Shouhei would be really upset if he heard about this as well.

"_Right… where's he brought into?"_ Rikuou sounded somber now, seeming totally understand about Rikuo's discontented feelings after seeing something like that.

"I don't know…. I haven't got any more time to ask the detail. I'm with a _friend_ right now, so I can't move freely. The first district is Ryouta-san's territory, right?" Rikuo asked carefully.

"_Yeah, but he's in Shikoku right now. I believe Saburo is in charge when he's away. I'll contact him as soon as possible after this to investigate it further,"_ Rikuou sighed long now, sounding like he was resigned.

Rikuo knew why though. After all, Sandaime would be the one responsible to inform Shouhei (and the rest of Hihi's family) about this incident. "Do you want me to tell Shouhei-kun?" Rikuo offered. As much as he hated the job, it wasn't fair if Rikuou had to bear all of the difficult tasks. Telling Shouhei would be very tough, especially for Nura brothers… because something similar happened to their father.

Nura Rihan was murdered. The details of the incident was hid pretty well even within the family and only stated as accident, only the selected ones knew about that, including Rikuou and Rikuo. Actually, the brothers were the witness of that horrid episode. However, because of the shock of losing someone very dear to them, they themselves didn't really remember the detail of it.

Even though both Rikuo and Rkuou were trained to be observant about the things around them, the image of Rihan bleeding on the ground dying was enough to shut down their common sense. They couldn't even make out the face of their father's murderer, heck they didn't even know if it was done by a man or a woman. Even until now, that moment would always be nightmare for Rikuo and Rikuou.

Anyway, back to the topic. Rikuo was willing to help the Sandaime if it was too hard for him. After all, Rikuo knew that his half brother was sometimes unstable. He was worried if this incident might bring back some of his bad traits in dealing with strong emotions.

"_I'll be okay. Riku, just be careful. We don't know who did it. It could be from one of our rival families,"_ Rikuou's voice sound totally serious when he said that, his face probably looking grim as well right now. Seemed Rikuou wasn't as dense as Rikuo thought he would be. He was getting there in the right direction with his suspicion.

"Okay…,"Rikuo nodded as he responded to Sandaime's order. He was still worried that the attack to Hihi was indeed a message to Nura Gumi. Hihi Clan was strong, almost as strong as Gyuuki, might be more if only they were fighting seriously. Defeating Hihi wouldn't be easy even for a trained martial artist. Unless, Hihi was caught off guard by a surprise attack.

Rikuo made his mind as he thought about the dishonor of cheating. He felt furious so suddenly. "I'm so going to find more information about this on my own," Rikuo compromised while gripping he phone handle hard.

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line before _"Alright…, just promise me that you won't overdo it,"_ Rikuou warned and asked his half brother with voice and tone sounding suspiciously like a plea.

"Got it," Rikuo nodded again before he hung up. He clenched his fists and tensely bit his lower lip again, still feeling angry that something like this happened to his family. Now he understood why Rikuou was very mad at Gyuuki and wanted to kill him for abducting Rikuo. If he felt this furious over Hihi, he couldn't imagine what he would do if it was Rikuou who was attacked and hurt like that.

That anger he felt inside him was alien enough to freak Rikuo a little. It seemed… after spending so much time with Nura Gumi, he had been completely tied to the family emotionally. Forget the civilian life, he couldn't even think of himself as an individual being anymore without tying himself with the Yakuza Family.

"Problem?"

Rikuo was startled as that voice came from behind him. He turned around immediately to face who spoke to him. It was the store clerk. The man looked slightly concerned, probably because Rikuo wore that tense and grave expression on his face.

"Ah, no… I'm fine," Rikuo sighed slowly, trying not to panic. The clerk probably had watched him, but he didn't know if the clerk heard anything of his words. Rikuo was sure that he didn't say anything suspicious or worth checking out.

"You look so pale. Are you really okay?" It seemed the clerk wasn't the type to just leave his customer alone if they looked distressed.

Rikuo was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but he decided to settle with the truth. "Actually… one of my relative got hurt and he's kind of in critical condition right now. I'm just worried I guess…," Rikuo closed his eyes dejectedly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you want to sit down?" the clerk touched Rikuo's shoulder gently, probably trying to direct him to sit down on the counter, but Rikuo shook his head lightly.

"I have a friend waiting for me. I should go," Rikuo thanked him though, for his hospitality. "Oh, how much should I pay for using your phone?" he didn't forget to ask as he was about to get out.

"Don't worry about that. Just keep coming to buy in this store?" the dark haired clerk said with a grin and Rikuo smiled as he saw it.

"Thank you… um…,"

"Ryuuji," the man provided Rikuo with his name immediately as Rikuo didn't know how to call him. He even showed his name tag so Rikuo could read it with the right letters.

"Oh, right, thank you, Ryuuji-san. I'm Rikuo, Nura Rikuo," Rikuo offered his hand and he noticed the pregnant pause Ryuuji gave him before the older man accepted the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, _Rikuou_-kun. I hope your relative can make it," Ryuuji said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Rikuo smiled back before releasing the handshake and got out of the store, no longer looking back, so he didn't realize that Ryuuji was still looking at him from inside the store.

"You heard that? His name is Nura Rikuou," the black eyed store clerk said again after Rikuo was no longer in hearing range. He stroked his black hair back before putting his palm on his cheek. "Sounds familiar don't you think, Mamiru-kun?" he smirked as another young man, with reddish brown hair and dark grey eyes wearing a white Gakuran, stepped out of behind one of the shelves.

"Nura Rikuou is the Third Head of Nura Gumi Alliance. But…, the appearance is different," the boy spoke slowly, with cold almost expressionless face as he approached Ryuuji.

"Well, no one has actually seen the head of the Yakuza Alliances in the Central. He's like a ghost. Who knows if the rumor of Silver Haired Demon is a hoax after all, to cover the truth, that the real appearance of Nura Rikuou is… very plain and ordinary? Just like… typical of the next-door type of a boy…," Ryuuji chuckled lightly.

Mamiru didn't say anything to that, just staring blankly through the window as well when they saw that Rikuo had already met his 'friend' again.

"Foolish girl…, my cute dense little sister seems getting duped by our enemy," Ryuuji snorted as he saw Yura talk to Rikuo with excited look. "Sometimes I wonder why Gramps allows her to go out of town to test her ability. She's totally still immature," he humped and turned back to his post as a clerk when another customer opened the door of the store.

"Welcome to _Yorokonde_ (1) Store. May I help you?" Ryuuji smiled friendlily again as he faced his customer.

Mamiru didn't release his gaze from the two people, talking to each other while walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-kun, where have ya been? I was looking for ya everywhere," Yura looked worried as she ran up to him after he got out of the convenient store.<p>

"Yeah… sorry, I need to stay a bit away… to do something, so I went to the convenient store there," Rikuo lied by omission, but the part he went to convenient store was true, so he hoped Yura guessed the rest by herself, and hoped that she guessed what he wanted her to guess.

"Oh…," Yura looked sympathetic. It seemed his trick was successful. This girl was really gullible. Would she really be okay when she got the job as a detective in the future?

"So… how's the investigation?" Rikuo tried to distract her from guessing too much, and it seemed she was excited enough to talk about the assault.

"Yeah, according to the officer and some passersby, the one getting attacked was a part of a very big gangster, so they thought this was some kind of gangster war…, but I think they're jumping into conclusion," Yura said with a huff, seeming a bit annoyed that the authorized figure in this town didn't take the case a bit more seriously.

"What do you mean?" Rikuo asked, wanting to know more.

"It's true that the attack seems related to Yakuza matters, but the work is too clean. If it was a turf war, the attack wouldn't be in a broad day light because it would be too risky. The perpetrator could endanger his own family if his action was seen by witnesses. The aim seems pretty straight forward as well. You also notice that no one else got hurt in the process, right? Just that middle aged man?" Yura tried to explain and Rikuo nodded, answering her question. "Right, it indicates that the attack was premeditated. That man… was indeed the sole target from the very beginning."

_A sole target…, for what, killing?_—Rikuo couldn't help feeling even more worried at the mention.

"Do you think it's personal?" Rikuo asked the girl with wavering tone, but Yura seemed not noticing that as she kept talking while walking together with him.

"I don't know. If I can talk with the victim family, I may know if he has enemy. But, since he's in the Yakuza… I think there are a lot of people wanting that man's death," she shrugged and sighed long.

_Wrong…, Hihi-jisan loves peaceful life. Despite being strong, he's the warmest person in the General Meeting. He's a kind person who never makes anyone even the civilian fear him. Heck, if you ask around, Hihi-jisan is probably more popular than the Sandaime among the town's people. Unlike Rikuo, Hihi-jisan is active in helping the civilian communities in town. Despite everyone knowing and fearing Rikuou's name, they never actually face Rikuou in person. They didn't know what kind of person Rikuou is. But Hihi? They know him like an old friend._

No one wanted Hihi dead, even rival families. On the contrary, they really wanted Hihi in their group because he could be a very valuable liaison with other families and civilians. Targeting Hihi was a stupid move if they wanted him to join them, so there must have been some kind of other objectives.

_But really…, who's done something like this…?_—Rikuo bit his lower lip again worriedly. He felt even more anxious by the second.

"Rikuo-kun?" Yura called him while waving in front of his face, surprising Rikuo out of his reverie.

"Oh, sorry… just thinking…," Rikuo chuckled sheepishly. "But, Yura-san is great, huh? You can notice something like that just by listening to people's testimony and observing the crime scene," he was a bit impressed at the observation his friend had performed in the short time.

"Well, it's nothing, heheh," Yura grinned sheepishly as well. "I also noticed that this couldn't be done by the Yakuza around here. It's not their signature after all," she added.

"Eh?" Rikuo was intrigued as he heard that. "How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"The knife. They found a lot of knifes in the crime scene," Yura said.

"Knifes…?" Rikuo tilted his head aside.

"It's a specific signature left by a killer from a certain family. Unfortunately, no one could tie the murders with the said family back then," Yura sighed long at that, looking disappointed.

"Wait, you said this has ever happened before?" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, but not here," Yura answered seriously. "It happened in Shikoku," she continued.

"Shikoku…," Rikuo widened his eyes even more as he realized it. "I see…, thanks for explaining it to me, Yura-san. As expected, you're indeed awesome in something like this," he smiled at Yura sweetly, making the girl turn a bit red seeing it.

"Um… no problem, I'm glad to help… eh, helping with what, I'm not sure though…," Yura's sweat dropped.

"Of course helping me understand, I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't figure out the mystery after seeing something like that. Thanks to Yura-san, now I'm sure I'll be fine," Rikuo chuckled slightly, feeling amused, and he wasn't lying at all when he said it.

"I… I see…," Yura looked down with a shy look then.

"Solving a mystery is always refreshing and interesting," Rikuo added. "I wonder if the paranormal occurrences are really human's doing after all…," he then subtly tried to change the topic and it seemed Yura was willing to drop the subject as she excitedly agreed with Rikuo's wondrous thought.

_Shikoku Yakuza… huh…?_—Rikuo laughed at the outside at Yura's enthusiasm in arguing that human was more mysterious than ghost or youkai, while silently he was formulating ideas to trap those guys from Shikoku to show themselves so he (or in this case, Rikuou) could kick their asses for hurting one of their family members.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this?" Tamazuki looked pissed as he saw the television showing some kind of news channel while Inukami was digging in his cup ramen inside Tamazuki's office or his study room since he was still a senior high school kid after all.<p>

"What is it?" Inukami had manner enough to ask when he noticed Tamazuki's displeased look.

"Someone has been defying my direct order to lay low for awhile to get used to this place and to measure how much power Nura Gumi Alliance has… and just went and caused a ruckus in the middle of the town by attacking one of the Nura Gumi Alliance Generals without my consent!" the black haired boy slammed the remote control to the table hard, surprising the other boy.

It seemed Tamazuki was in his mood swing. Well, Inukami couldn't really say anything since he also had that condition, worse than Tamazuki even. "Isn't it okay? Seems to me that whoever did that, he was trying to measure how much power Nura Gumi has to fight us later. No dead victim, right?" he said as he was back to his cup ramen.

"Inukami…, I thought I've told you my plan enough to make you understand. We can't just make a scene this early, you know! They'll increase their guard and it will be difficult for us to get information! At this era, whoever has more information and can manipulate it to their advantage is the winner. Not just by brute strength!" Tamazuki hissed and grumbled for a few minutes before huffing as he tried to calm himself. "Well, punishment will be sufficient to teach those guys downstairs a lesson for defying me… but I'm not inclined to dirty my hands over something so stupid like this," he sighed long as he sat back down on his exclusive chair and whined. "Aah, if only I have a servant who will abide to my every order… I'll give even my _heart_ to that kind of person…."

Inukami's ears twitched at that and he quickly stood and turned his face at Tamazuki, completely dropping and abandoning his cup ramen on the floor. "Then… let me be your servant, Tamazuki," he said while moving closer to the shorter boy. "Tell me anything… anything at all. For you, I'm willing to do anything for you," he continued while hugging the boy from his side, closing his eyes and smiling in contentment.

Tamazuki smirked at that, seeming satisfied with the loyalty his 'friend' gave him. "Then…, Inukami… find out who attacked Nura's General… and punish him for me?" Tamazuki whispered lightly as his hand touched Inukami's arm while the other one reached out back to the chocolate haired boy's head to caress his hair softly. "Be my hands and feet, Inukami…. I need you more than anything," he continued while baring his pale neck to Inukami who greedily bit him there, eliciting a soft moan from the black haired boy.

"As you wish… Master," Inukami said, or more like growling as he looked up and his eyes turned slightly yellow with a scratch in the middle of his irises.

Tamazuki totally smiled as the other boy slowly released him and went to the door. "Just don't go as far as killing, Inukami. I still need my other friends, you know," he warned and Inukami only nodded in agreement before he closed the door.

"Now…, I've found someone interesting to look into…," Tamazuki opened the drawer of his desk and then took a white envelope out. He opened the lid and took another paper from the inside. The paper was actually a picture of a brown haired boy with glasses and a smile which could illuminate the night at new moon. "Nura Rikuo, huh…? Let's see if he has something to do with Nura Rikuou, the Sandaime of Nura Gumi…."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo went back to his house to change his uniform into casual clothes. He was still thinking that he needed to be there when Rikuou broke the news to the others. Shouhei was probably still in school because he was an executive committee member. He always stayed late whenever there weren't any crisis in the family, or no General Meeting. He really didn't seem too interested in Yakuza Family's affairs. But, after this…, after he heard what happened to his father…, what would he do?<p>

Rikuo sighed after he changed. He then hurriedly put his uniform in a hanger and went to find his mother. He found her in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mom?"

Wakana turned her face at the entrance of the door and smiled as her eyes met her son's. "Welcome home, Rikuo. Do you want bath first or dinner?"

"No, I… I have to go to the main house today," Rikuo was feeling a little bad because he had to leave his mother again to eat dinner alone. Crap. He had been driven away and away from his civilian life and his own mom. It shouldn't be this way. He had to prioritize what was more important to him.

But…, both Rikuou and his mother… and Nura Gumi and also his friends… everyone was important. It was just plainly impossible to choose one.

Wakana's face softened as she seemed seeing the guilt in Rikuo's face. She smiled gently while turning the stove off and then approached her son slowly. "Wait for awhile longer. I'll pack the dinner for you and Rikuou-sama in the main house," she cup Rikuo's cheek before kissing his forehead tenderly.

Rikuo was stunned. He should have known better that his mother was awesomely lovely and loving and understanding, but every time he felt her love for him, he was always left amazed and speechless. If Rikuo wasn't so infatuated by his own half brother right then, he believed he would direct the feeling to his own mother.

That was really disturbing thought. What was it with Nura's gene and their ability to entice people regardless blood relation with their charm alone? Did that mean Rikuo had that ability too? Was that the reason why he and Rikuou were attracted to each other?

"Thank you, Mom…," Rikuo smiled solemnly before he hugged her tightly. "You're always so understanding without asking too many questions," he closed his eyes gratefully.

"That's the job of being a wife of a Yakuza Boss. Supporting from behind in silence, waiting for his return with open arms to heal his weary soul…., sounds very boring, right?" Wakana chuckled humorously.

"Yeah…, but only waiting and praying for his safety is also… very hard, maybe harder than fighting in the frontline," Rikuo sat down on the chair and put his chin on his arms as his mother was back to cooking.

Wakana didn't say anything as Rikuo was mulling over what he had said. Rikuo was different from Wakana. He wasn't a wife… and certainly wasn't a woman. He chose to fight beside Rikuou in the frontline. Because at least… if he was there, he could always watch for his back closely, wouldn't let something happened to him like what happened to his dad.

"That's why you're born as his brother, and as a man, Rikuo," Wakana said with a soft understanding smile on her face.

Rikuo smiled as well. Everyone was totally important for Rikuo…, and he would do almost everything to keep them, but the most important thing he could think of, one thing he could give everything up in order to keep it if there was no other way…, he had decided it.

Rikuo had made his choice.

Wakana finished her cooking and packed the dinner for Rikuo and his half brother. She escorted her son until the front door and they hugged each other again before Rikuo left. "Take care," the mother said softly as Rikuo closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo arrived in the main house, and the atmosphere of the house was totally very heavy.<p>

"Of course it will. We almost lost one of our families…. I wonder if Shouhei-kun has already been informed…," Rikuo then went inside the house which was unusually quiet. He went to the recreation area where Nura Gumi people were usually milling around.

"Excuse me…,"

"Shut up!"

Rikuo was surprised as he heard the very loud yell of a boy none other than Hihi Shouhei. He looked really angry and out of control while Kubinashi and Kurotabou were trying to hold him down together, but the difference in height and strength was making it difficult for them to do so. He was not like the usual Shouhei who was warm and liked to smile. He looked like he was about to murder someone and it wasn't good at all for everyone.

"I want to see my father! He's in a coma and you tell me I can't see him!" the tall boy stood and glared at Rikuou with heated eyes.

"Not right now, Shouhei. The place where your father is hospitalized is confidential. We don't know yet if he's targeted specifically or if it was a message for us, The Nura Gumi Alliance. If Hihi is indeed targeted to kill, I won't have you lead the killer straight to where he's trying to recuperate," Rikuou stared back at the older man with his glaring crimson eyes in serious expression that Shouhei had to step back and back down from the argument.

"Ugh…!" As angry and as upset Shouhei was right now, there was no way could he defy his boss order. Moreover, Rikuou made a point. What if Hihi was indeed targeted? If the killer knew he was still barely alive, he/she might try to finish the job.

"Shouhei, I understand how you feel. I'm as pissed off and as worried as you are, but right now, trying to ensure that something like this won't happen again to anyone in our family comes first. I'll provide some body guards for the other Generals for now. We have no idea why Hihi's attacked, but we have to assume the worst scenario. If this is an attack to Nura Gumi, we have to find who's responsible for this. And FUCK, we're gonna find the bastard!" Rikuou looked really grim and serious as he said that.

"Sandaime…," Shouhei looked a bit surprised that Rikuou was so passionate dealing with this, despite Hihi being only his family alliance.

And that was the cue for Rikuo to step up. "I might be able to help with that," he said, earning everyone else attention to him.

"Riku!" Rikuou seemed not wanting to waste anymore time as he jumped from his seat to run straight to Rikuo and hugged the smaller boy tightly.

Rikuo blinked confusedly at the sudden eager PDA from his half brother. "What are you doing at a time like this?" he wanted to sound annoyed, but decided against the idea as he felt how tight Sandaime's hug on his body was. So tight he almost thought that he would be crushed by his hug alone.

"Thank god you're okay…," Rikuou sighed long, tightening his hug even more if it was possible. He seemed really worried. Well, he probably was because Rikuo was the one who broke the news about Hihi's attack to him.

"I wasn't the one getting attacked. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Rikuo asked while trying to tap Rikuou's back gently, but his hug made it difficult for Rikuo to move at all.

"You sounded really adamant to look for information about this attack on the phone earlier. I was just worried… that something could happen to you as well," Rikuou spoke lowly so only they could hear it, but their position right now was enough to make the people around them stare.

"I get it, now… would you stop being so affectionate in front of the others?" Rikuo hardened his heart to push Rikuou away even though what he really wanted to do was melting in his embrace. Rikuou should have a little shame around here these days. He was a boss, damned it.

"Why? I'm the boss. I'm free to do whatever I want to do," Rikuou raised one of his eyebrows cockily while releasing his hug from Rikuo's body.

"Just because you're a boss, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want without consequence," Rikuo tilted his face up to look straightly at Rikuou's crimson pools. "Now… I'd like to share the information I got," he said and Rikuou nodded.

If everyone was feeling something in the exchange between Sandaime and Rikuo, no one said a thing. Shouhei looked down with bitter look and Zen looked lightly annoyed, but other than that, everyone seemed not looking at them on purpose.

"Well, okay then," now Rikuou released the chocolate haired boy completely. "Shoot."

"I've got a lead on the perpetrator who attacked Hihi-jisan," Rikuo said with a serious look. "I assumed Hihi-jisan makes it?" his eyes inquired to Shouhei who nodded slightly.

"I got a call from the hospital after I just got home about the attack. They didn't want to tell me from what hospital and luckily no authorities are involved, so I've got to stop by here for confirmation," Shouhei responded slowly while biting his lower lip. He looked really worried now.

"You said Hihi-jisan is in a coma," Rikuo now walked to Shouhei slowly until he was right in front of the depressed taller boy. He looked up at his face and continued "I'm sorry that you and your dad have to go through with this, but… I'm glad Hihi-jisan is alive," he smiled solemnly at the reddish amber eyed boy and SHouhei widened his eyes visibly.

Zen, Kurotabou and Kubinashi gasped lightly. Tsurara covered her mouth and Kurata looked down on his lap with sympathetic expression.

"Waka…," Kino murmured somberly near Tsurara.

While Rikuou…, Rikuou was closing his eyes, seeming remembering something hurtful because his face looked like in pain.

"Yes…," Shouhei covered his face with one hand. "Yes… thank god, thank god he's alive…!" he also whispered with wavering voice and tone, sounding almost like sobbing.

Despite having a tall and big muscular body, Shouhei was still a boy after all. Seemed the stress finally broke down and now he looked slightly relieved. Rikuo smiled softly before he reached up and hugged the taller boy tenderly. "He'll get better soon. Hihi-jisan is a strong person," he encouraged him and stroked the older boy's back repeatedly, calming him down. "And we're going to catch the attacker. Rikuou can promise you that one thing."

"Yes…," Shouhei said while slowly coming out from his hideout behind his hand and looked at Rikuo gratefully. Rikuo smiled again at him cutely and Shouhei couldn't help the blush rising to his cheeks. "Um…," he seemed conscious as well with the fact that Rikuo was still holding him and Rikuo just realized about that.

"Oh, sorry…," Rikuo quickly released his hold.

"No! Ah, I mean… it's… very nice…," Shouhei looked slightly awkward and embarrassed. For some reasons, Rikuo also felt embarrassed so suddenly for showing his ability to comfort people in front of the others. He had never done that before… except with Rikuou.

Crap. Rikuou had to glare at Shouhei right then.

Rikuo turned around slightly to look at his half brother, but it seemed it wasn't necessary. The other boy didn't even look at his and Shouhei's way. He looked like he was lost in his own thought.

Huh, wasn't that strange?

"Now," Rikuo clapped once to gain everyone's attention once again as well as to bring the Sandaime out of his own reverie. "About the attacker of Hihi-jiisan, I got a positive clue that it was done by a killer, probably professional, from Shikoku. He was tied to a certain family back then, and he had killed numerous people before he came here. I haven't gotten his name, but if we cross-check with the Yakuza Family in Shikoku, we should be able to id the attacker right away because his signature is quite… famous." He explained all of that in one breath and everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" he asked wonderingly.

"How did you… even know all of that?" Rikuou looked really curious now.

"Yura-san's explanation," Rikuo answered with such certainty that it was the best answer to understand.

"Uh… I'm gonna need more than that as an answer?" Rikuou asked more.

Rikuo sighed. "Yura-san was there with me, and she asked around because she was interested in the mystery after the attack and… she found the signature that she recognized from the case that happened in Shikoku before."

"And you believed her?" Rikuou asked again.

"She has no reason to lie to me," Rikuo shrugged. "Her information isn't likely to get wrong. Remember she's in the police and government agent's family. It's reliable enough to check it out further," he continued explaining. "Of course, the police never found the physical evidence that proof that the killer has anything to do with that Yakuza family, but that's because they couldn't penetrate the web of the world 'behind'. But, we're not tied by government rules. We have 'rumors' that the authorities don't have. I'm sure we can do something about that, right?"

"You're right…," Rikuou seemed thinking for a moment before nodding seriously. "You said it's related to Shikoku, right? I know some families from there," he huffed.

"Shikoku?" Zen asked suddenly, earning the brothers and everyone attention now. "Hebidayu mentioned that something was going on in Shikoku and Kyoto, but he didn't want to open his mouth to leak the information he got," he informed.

"The greedy snake, huh…? Do you think he will open his mouth if we visit him in prison? I have some people behind bars that can extract the information from him," Rikuou said while smirking.

"You do?" Rikuo, Shouhei and Zen asked at the same time.

"Of course I do. Who do you think I am?" Rikuo looked at the three, sweat dropping.

"Who?"

Rikuou smirked again with confident expression. "A guy who can deceive people with his look, and a guy who can act as a woman if he wants to," he grinned now, looking excited.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… something like that happened today?" Gyuuki looked at Rikuo with a sigh. "When I'm incapable of fighting? Can the incident happen at the more wrong time?" he looked like he was about to berate himself with that comment.<p>

Rikuo chuckled nervously. "I know. It happens so close with the incident with you. When Rikuou holds another General Meeting after this, there will be total uproar, especially from Hitotsume-jisan," he also sighed, sweat dropping more. "One bullet after another keeps coming…. When will Rikuou be able to rest for awhile before he's attacked again and again? I feel really bad right now that I forced him to take the head position…." Rikuo knew the thought was depressing, but he couldn't really help thinking like that. He indeed threw the responsibility to his half brother.

"Do you wish to take the responsibility back?" Gyuuki asked again, but with careful and even tone.

Rikuo smiled solemnly at that. "Gyuuki-jisan, Rikuou is very good at what he's doing. No one questions that, not even me," he said undeniably. "It's just… no matter how strong Rikuou looks; he's just still a fifteen almost sixteen year old boy. Okay, he's already gone through the coming of age ceremony _as a Yakuza_, but as a person, legally, he's still a teenager. Emotionally, he's not matured yet. If… if I can share his burden, just a little…," he looked down at his own lap, unable to continue because what he was going to say was totally, like really, embarrassing even for him.

Gyuuki was silent for a minute before he responded to that. "You… really love him that much, don't you?" he finally said it and it made the heat rise to Rikuo's cheeks.

"I guess… no point in denying that anymore, right?" Rikuo covered his face, totally embarrassed and his face must have been totally flaming right now.

Gyuuki sighed long at that. "What will you do now, Rikuo? Have you made your choice?" he asked then, not sounding pushing or anything, but the urgency was there as well. There was no time anymore. When their family was in danger like this, keeping something liable by your side meant the same as suicide, especially if Rikuo was adamant about not dirtying his own hands.

Rikuo closed his eyes for a moment before opening it once again with resolution in his eyes. "Yes…," he answered totally serious. "Above everything… I'm ready to give everything up… for _him_."

Gyuuki widened his eyes as he heard that. "You serious?" he looked at Rikuo in disbelief.

"Serious as a heart attack," Rikuo nodded undoubtedly.

"You of all people… I thought you'll be more like your mother in this… or me for that matter," Gyuuki shook his head, looking like he had a headache.

"Sorry… if my choice disappointed you. But I already made up my mind." Rikuo smiled apologetically at the older man. "I guess I'm more like my father despite being raised by my mom, huh? You think his gene is more domi—?"

Gyuuki threw an annoyed glare at Rikuo and the younger boy shut up immediately, unable to continue his line. Wow, Gyuuki was still scary even if he was bedridden. "So, if he decides to leave everything, you'll follow him?" Gyuuki asked again, seeming just to make sure that he wasn't jut dreaming or having a heaven retribution biting him in the ass after many things he'd done for Nura Gumi. Well, he couldn't be proud with some of them, but… this was just too much even for him.

Nura Gumi would be over in the third generation.

"You can always take Shouhei-kun or Zen-nii to take over the head of the alliance… or you yourself," Rikuo grinned at that.

"Nura Gumi Alliance… belongs to Nura Gumi," Gyuuki said with certainty in his reddish-amber eye.

"Nura Gumi Alliance… is a group consisting of a lot of yakuza families, creating one strong solid big family," Rikuo corrected. "It doesn't belong to Nura Gumi, Gyuuk-jiisan. It belongs to the members, every single member of this big family," he continued with a smile.

"Someone still has to control it," Gyuuki said again.

"And you've been doing it since you joined, right?" Rikuo's sweat dropped at that.

"Rikuo…," Gyuuki looked at Rikuo with unreadable expression, very close to pleading, but Rikuo thought it was because of the dim light inside the room.

"Until this problem with Shikoku is over…, let's take a rain check for this conversation," Rikuo smiled small, understanding that Gyuuki was still difficult to accept his slightly egoistical and selfish decision. "As long as Rikuou doesn't think of leaving Nura Gumi, nothing you need to worry about." He was standing now and then slowly walking away from Gyuuki to the door.

Gyuuki looked lost as Rikuo got out of his room and when he was about to close the door, he turned slightly to Gyuuki and smiled again adorably. "I know you love this family very much, Gyuuki-jiisan. But you have to realize, that Nura Gumi Alliances power, doesn't rest only on the family's head. Dad told me once. He could lead Nura Gumi because he had everyone else help, including yours," and he closed the door.

Rikuo rested his back on the closed sliding door and sighed long for awhile before he looked up and smiled again. "I hope he understands my resolution now. I'm not going to doubt my own way again," he walked away then with new spirit and new purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was at the yard that night. The moon was shaped crescent, almost gone into new moon, but the sky was so clear and the stars were sparkling prettily, as if they were winking at him to stare at their beauty for all night long. And that was what the Sandaime was doing right now, as usual, on top of his favorite Sakura tree.<p>

"Again, I find you here. It's becoming a habit," Rikuo said while looking up at his half brother's back.

Rikuou's shoulders shagged a little as he looked down and turned to Rikuo. His expression was a little difficult to read because he looked… cold. He had never seen Rikuou look at him like that… well, except after he ran away and came back to find Rikuou already motherless.

_Shit… he does feel useless right now._

"Do you think it's my fault?" Rikuou asked suddenly, surprising Rikuo a little.

"What?" he had to ask, slightly confused.

"I meant… nothing like this happens in Dad and Gramps' era, you know. We almost lost a General today…, and it happened just after Gyuuki's 'test'. A lot of people were wounded before… the timing's just… really bad. The worst…." he leaned his back at the main branch and closed his eyes. "Seems like the entire world is out to get us… me, specifically," he chuckled humorlessly.

"Paranoid as always," Rkuo didn't let the pause stretch for too long as he smiled softly at Rikuou.

"Paranoid? Really? Look around, Riku." Rikuou then turned to look at the town from his spot. He even stood to position himself higher. "I own Central Japan and this town in the dark world. How many people are envious of my position here? I've heard people kill another for less."

"Yeah, but owning Central Japan is also a big responsibility. I doubt a lot of people like that responsibility as well," Rikuo walked closer to the tree and then he leaned his back on the main branch as well. He then looked up at the silver haired boy and grinned. "I don't think anyone else is capable of lifting that heavy duty, Rikuou. I even gave it up to you, you know."

"You always have a nice thing to say despite my depressing paranoid thought," Rikuou laughed at that. "You always make me laugh too… what is it with you and your charm? You totally drowned Shouhei's anger there as well with your fluid words, my dear brother," he continued.

Rikuo blinked and then grinned slyly at his little half brother, though he wasn't little, he was still younger than Rikuo anyway. "Are you jealous because I hugged Shouhei-kun or because of my charm is better than yours?"

"Do you need to ask about something like that?" Rikuou blushed slightly while huffing, probably trying to stay cool. Oh, but Rikuo totally could see the pink hue on the little brother's cheeks. He laughed at that.

"Oh, Rikuou…, you're cute when you're blushing," Rikuo snickered.

"Shut up! Since when you became the one who do the teasing?" Rikuou flushed even more, but he looked totally adorable so Rikuo couldn't stop laughing to answer his question. "Riku!" he sounded annoyed now and Rikuo had to cover his mouth so as not to laugh so loud.

"Sorry… I just…," Rikuo was still snickering but he coughed to cover that. "I'm just… happy that you can still joke around despite how grave our situation right now…." He then sighed and looked up again to smile softly at Sandaime.

"You think so?" Rikuou then bowed to look more closely to his half brother.

"Why yes, of course. It's not easy to stay in spirit after what happened to Hihi-jisan. You're doing great, you know," Rikuo then stared at Rikuou's eyes gently, full of love and affection and Rikuou seemed noticing the look as he tilted his head aside.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rikuou asked slowly, looking a little confused.

"Hm… I'm seeing something I like," Rikuo said with a sheepish smile.

"What?" Rikuou looked slightly flabbergasted after hearing that.

Rikuo chuckled. "Do you know the story of how Grandpa and Grandma got together despite their difference in status at that time?"

"What's with the sudden change of topic?" Rikuou looked even more confused.

"Not necessarily change of topic, because it has something to do with what I want you to know," Rikuo said cryptically.

"Well… if you say so…. Yeah. Not the detail, but he said he had to fight quite hard to get her," Rikuou seemed remembering the old conversation he had with his gramps a long time ago.

"Yeah, but did he tell you he almost lost his entire family in that fight to get her?" Rikuo asked then, or actually informing since he was pretty sure that Rikuou hadn't heard that story.

"Really?" Rikuou indeed looked surprised as he heard that.

"Yep. He fought a very big Yakuza Family in Kyoto because Grandma was about to get married with another dirty nobleman who had direct connection with the head of Yakuza Family there. It's pretty hardcore and bloody. Grandpa was even severely wounded, but he came back alive anyway… with Grandma in hand, of course. He lost a lot of comrades in the battle though," Rikuo said while closing his eyes slowly.

"Seriously…? Grandpa really did that? Risking the whole family for… one woman?" Rikuou looked like he couldn't believe that story.

"Well, he was a hotheaded man when he was young… and ridiculously romantic if I have to add. Mom really likes telling me that story, you know, even until now," Rikuo chuckled again, very amused at the story as he was remembering and retelling it.

"I… I see…, Wakana-mama never lies about family matters… so I guess it's true…," Rikuou looked puzzled now. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked then, looking at Rikuo's eyes in wonder.

"Well, seems you can use it as an example, that even the head of Nura Gumi Alliances isn't perfect. There's always another choice lining up in front of you. It's your own decision and your conviction to live in that decision. I also... have to apologize because yesterday I was mean to you even though you were only trying to be neutral so my way to decide wouldn't br affected. But you see… I've been struggling with choices and decisions for so long that I make a priority based on the majority, not because I really want it. That's what confused me most all this time, but now…," Rikuo took a deep breath and released it slowly before repeating the process twice. "Now… I won't be confused anymore… because I have already decided after thinking and mulling it over and over again."

Rikuou was silent the entire time as Rikuo spoke, but the older Nura could see the look of readiness in Sandaime's cherry colored eyes, trust and willingness to accept whatever Rikuo wanted.

"I still want to protect Nura Gumi and my civilian friends…, but the one I want to protect most… is you," Rikuo said gently, pouring his honest feeling in his words and in his gaze.

"…Eh?" Rikuou looked really shocked at that, he even widened his eyes in total surprise.

Rikuo tilted his head aside. "Why are you freezing up, Rikuou? I've just told you… that I'm willing to give everything up… for you," he repeated surely.

Rikuou was still speechless for a long minutes before suddenly he jumped down from the branch where he was sitting on, and pulled Rikuo into a crushing hug as soon as he landed, surprising the older Nura. "Wha—!"

"You're so sly…! Hey, you totally stole the moment there, Riku…! And even after I confessed my love day after day… compared to that grand confession just now… mine looks like nothing, right?" he hugged him even tighter and intimate, more than the time he had hugged him in their small family gathering a few hours before.

"Wait, it's a competition now? Really?" Rikuo had to shake his head at Sandaime's antics, but he hugged Rikuou back just as tight and as intimate.

They were hugging each other like that for a moment longer before Rikuou loosened his hug a little and pulled back, not until they lost body contact, but enough for Rikuou to look at his half brother's dark chocolate eyes. "You serious… with that choice and decision, Riku?" he asked tentatively one more time, just to make sure, it seemed.

"One hundred percent _positive_," Rikuo gazed back at Rikuo's crimson eyes happily, affectionately, lovingly, and it was so very honest that Sandaime seemed unable to maintain his self control anymore because he quickly leaned his face closely to Rikuo's and then kissed his lips hard, desperately, demandingly and yet passionately as well.

Rikuo closed his eyes and kissed Sandaime back immediately with the same enthusiasm and fervor, no hesitation, no doubt. He accepted completely that he was totally in love, wanted to be together with Rikuou. He wouldn't let anyone else separate them, no matter what consequences might crash before them after that. He was ready to face it. Ready… as ready as fifteen year old boy could be.

Rikuou pulled back slightly after some minutes to gasp for air, but his older half brother didn't let him free for too long because he sought Rikuou's lips more and more. He wanted that flaming passion to burn inside him, outside, between him and Rikuou. He wanted more of his half brother, a man he would follow of the rest of his life.

Rikuou complied with the demand, and kissed Rikuo some more, swiping his tongue on Rikuo's lower lip, thrusting it inside the warm wet cavern of his half brother to taste him again after Rikuo eagerly opened his mouth for him. Rikuo was so willing. There was no restraint anymore. Sandaime then planted an open mouthed kisses not only on Rikuo's mouth, but also on his chin, his jaw, and went down to bellow Rikuo's ear until he found his neck. This time on the other side of the neck where he had left the hickey some days before. He kissed and lick there, as if he was preparing another spot to leave another mark on Rikuo's body.

The supposedly chilly night spring weather became a little hotter. Their clothes were sticking on their slightly sweaty skin, standing on their way because they wanted to touch each other's skin. Yet, removing all of them was a hassle as well. Their joined breaths were puffed short, shallow; little moans and guttural sounds filled the quite night as Rikuo pinned his older brother on the branch, hands roaming and exploring, seeking the pleasurable sensitive spots that could make Rikuo groan in ecstasy.

"I… want you to know…," Rikuo gasped as Rikuou bit and sucked at his neck, hard enough to leave mark, but not enough to break the skin. "That if you ever…, ever feel tired… and want-... want to leave everything behind… ah!" he moaned in surprise as Sandaime's hand touched his most sensitive spot. "I want you… to know…!" but Rikuo had to say this, before he lost his guts and cowered back behind his common sense. "Want you to know… that you'll always… have… me…!"

Rikuo bowed his back and bared his neck more for Rikuou to assault and he clenched his fingers at Rikuou's strands of silver hair and his still clothed shoulder so tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Hearing Rikuo's confession and feeling Rikuo's grip on him seemed fueled Sandaime's burning excitement even more. He put his knee between Rikuo's legs, which were quite bare now because for some reasons, his font night yukata was open. He didn't know since when Rikuou had untied his obi, but he really didn't care about that right now, when he was desperate for something more…completing. Rikuou's touches and kisses had set fire to Rikuo's body. He felt so hot, so… exhilarated.

"I love you… Riku…," Rikuou's whisper was like drug to Rikuo's system. He was so dazed that he almost couldn't remember his own name.

"Rikuou…," Rikuo opened his teary eyes to look at the flushed face of his half brother before he leaned up again and kissed him again in urgency. He was achingly hard. He needed to… with Rikuou. His heart was beating and hammering his ribcage so hard it almost hurt. He could also feel the same frantic and erratic heartbeat on Rikuou's chest. They were really together in this.

Rikuo then encouraged himself to do the exploring back, touching Rikuou's body in places he wouldn't think of touching before. Rikuou's surprised, low, pleasant moan was almost enough to finish him, but he held on until he could also touch Rikuou's most sensitive spot.

"Riku…!" Rikuou's voice was hoarse when he called Rikuo's pet name, but it sounded very arousing to him.

"Yeah…," Rikuo licked at Rikuou's ear as he whispered it, the killing words. "I love you too…."

All the stimulations and arousals and with the touches and kisses as heavenly as nirvana, it became totally overwhelming and unbearable to bear as so suddenly, both Rikuou and Rikuo opened their mouth in a silent cry as they lost it. Their world shattered in the whitest light, exploding behind their eyes. The high of their first mutual orgasm was enough to make them see stars for some minutes before they were back to the earth, panting, sweaty, exhausted, but totally in bliss and satisfaction.

They both lost their strength as they collapsed on the cool grassy ground, still trying to pace their breath as they held onto each other.

"T-… that was… _wow…_," Rikuo's vision was a little bit spinning, but surprisingly, he didn't feel that guilt or over-caring conscience again.

"That was… _AWESOME_… totally…," Rikuou supplied with the absolutely, totally correct adjective. Though, Rikuo would like to add amazing in there, like amazingly awesome or something in that line.

"Remind me again. Why hadn't we done this sooner?" Rikuo asked incredulously. If he knew he could feel that good just by touching, what would happen if they did it for real? He might die in bliss.

"Someone kept saying that this was wrong and we really shouldn't do this. Conscience courtesy," Rikuou snickered at that, not even releasing his embrace from Rikuo's half naked body.

"Well, screw conscience then. Even if it's totally wrong…, it feels right… you and me... us, together," Rikuo also leaned his head on Rikuou's shoulder and rested his forehead there. "I'm glad we did it…," he sighed in contentment while closing his eyes.

"Riku…," Rikuou then leaned down and kissed Rikuo's slightly damp hair affectionately.

"We can face anything as long as we're together…." Rikuo was convincing himself and Rikuou in this case, but he believed that it was true. "I'll never leave you, Rikuou. So… don't you dare leave me, ever," he then looked up and gazed at Rikuou's eyes meaningfully, seeking the certainty in Rikuou's expression as well.

"Of course…, I'm all yours… for the rest of my life…," Rikuou smiled his rare tender smile and leaned down to seal that promise with another gentle loving kiss on Rikuo's soft slightly bruised (because of Rikuou's brutal kiss earlier) pink lips.

"_It's an eternal promise…."_

**End of Chapter 9**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Yorokonde**_**: **literally meaning 'as you wish' or 'with pleasure'.

**A/N: **Heya, everyone! Sorry for not being able to answer your reviews in two rows (is that the right term?) I got really busy with projects so suddenly, so I could only read your awesome reviews and thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for staying reading this story despite the slow update. That's why I tried to write the update as fast as I can (no such luck apparently, because I still only can update in Saturday or Sunday. This time… Sunday *sweats*).

Anyway… yes, I was a little carried away when I made the fan service (because it's getting dry without it, right?) I actually wanted this stay in safe T-rated story, but my dirty brain is very tough to overpower so… sorry for changing the rating so suddenly. I almost can assure you that probably, this is the last and only M-rated scene inside this story, but if I found another crack again to insert fan service as R-rated as this, well… blame my dirty thought.

So… what do you think of this chapter? Oh yeah. Still reminding about the polling! _**Nura's Golden Days**_ and _**Kill The Curse!**_ are waiting for you guys to pick one of them! Eleven days to go before the polling's closed! Don't miss it!


	11. Chapter 10: A Silence before Storm

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei ^_^**

**Warning: **_yaoincest (as usual, overly PDA between our favorite brothers *stomped*), fluff (really it is!), fan service (the usual rated T-scene… -_-;), language, etc… ah, mistypes (as always)  
><em>

**A/N: **Um…, well, I can't say anything much for this chapter because it will spoil the fun, but… your reviews are awesome as usual, so…here, a reward! XDD. New chapter for this story! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>_**A Week of Warm Silence before Storm**_

* * *

><p>The next morning in Nura Gumi Main House…<p>

Rikuo opened his eyes slowly at the first touch of the soft sunlight inside the room and onto his delicate sensitive eyes. He blinked several times, adjusting his vision while trying to make out what the very pleasant and comfortable warmth surrounding and enveloping him was. The first form he saw when his sight and brain were clear enough to process the data was… Rikuou's sleeping face.

Rikuo blinked again once, a little surprised at the very nice peaceful view and was about to panic because, _what the hell?_—when the entire memory of last night event came crashing down into his head. His face went red as soon as the image of Rikuou's flushed excited face entered his brain.

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_—Rikuo screamed hysterically inside his head while drowning his flaming face onto the pillow. His skin (his entire body even), from the top of the head until the tip of his toe, was flushed deep in rosy color. He was absolutely embarrassed beyond belief, that he had let something like _that_ happen _outside_, at the freaking yard, for GOD's sake. _What if someone saw us?_

Oh no, Rikuo wasn't regretting what had happened between him and Rikuou last night, but still… for first timers doing something _dirty_ and _naughty _like that outside the safety of a bedroom was shouting volume that both he and Sandaime Rikuou were indeed still brats. They couldn't think because the teenager hormone was raging inside their system and clouding their judgment, and GOD… how humiliating it would be if someone actually saw them, not to mention, the fact that they were still half brothers….

Rikuo was slightly mortified at that thought because honestly, he couldn't know for sure if what they did had been seen. After all, it was a Yakuza HQ. Somebody was bound to guard the place outside. He could only hope and pray that he and Rikuou weren't loud enough for the guards to hear. It would be very horrifying if anyone saw them because... he was pretty sure that he would be kicked out of Nura Gumi main house for the rest of his life for that. It meant he would be separated from Rikuou.

_No, no way, not a chance!_—Rikuo absolutely couldn't afford to lose Rikuou after he just got him. No, he didn't want to, and _wouldn't _lose Rikuou, ever. Well, they could always run away together, but… there was a matter of living expense as well. Rikuo had to think practically with his head, not just with his heart. After all, he was the older brother, and if the situation ever came down to that, he had to make sure that he and Rikuou could survive together.

Rikuo nodded at his thought surely. If he and Rikuou wanted to keep what they had right now, they had to act carefully around everyone, so the others wouldn't find out about the true nature of their relationship. Well, Rikuou wouldn't be exactly subtle with his affection… never had been and never would be, anyway, so that left Rikuo with the task of holding himself back.

_I can do that. I'd been doing just that anyway…until last night…_—a bead of sweat dropped from his cheek while he was nodding again, still embarrassed but totally convinced as well to do the holding back thing.

_But…—_the older Nura then turned his face slightly to the still sleeping Sandaime. He was sound asleep, looking oddly innocent and serene as well. Rikuo had to smile at Rikuou's soft expression. _Rikuou is indeed really… beautiful…—_he sighed slightly, softening his expression even more as he watched Rikuou sleeping.

Rikuou's skin and complexion was pale as usual, paler than Rikuo's. Even though Rikuou was taller and had more muscle than Rikuo, he was still slender and lean compared to the other men Rikuo had met outside. Well, there were a lot of pretty, slender and lean men in Nura Gumi, but compared to Rikuou's beauty… well, let's say that Rikuou was a lot prettier than the rest.

That thought then led him into the zone where Rikuo noticed how defenseless his little half brother was right now. Yeah, the head of Nura Gumi Alliance had put an absolute trust to Rikuo. That was why; Rikuou could sleep unguardedly in Rikuo's presence. However, seeing the usually alerted Rikuou in that state… totally made Rikuo want to '_attack'_ him, even though it was just metaphorical expression.

Seriously, Rikuou was very beautiful right then. His lips also looked pinker and softer than usual… it made Rikuo want to…

The older Nura unconsciously leaned closer to Rikuou's face, breathing softly and lowering his gaze to Rikuou's lips. And he was just about to peck those sinfully sexy lips when his sense kicked in and he stopped. His face turned a darker shade of pink as he realized what he was doing.

_Damn it…! I'm a boy after all…—_Rikuo couldn't help it. He knew that overpowering Rikuou was almost impossible, but still… his _men_' instinct to get the 'lead' role was still there. _Might as well go for it before Rikuou wakes up…_

Rikuo smiled small before he was slowly closing the gap between him and Sandaime with a light kiss on Rikuou's _indeed_ soft lips. It lasted only seconds, and really it was just a small peck, but Rikuou slowly opened his eyes when he seemed feeling it.

Rikuo pulled back slightly when he saw his half brother gradually waking up from his peaceful slumber. "Riku…?" he questioned slowly in a slur.

Rikuo noticed that Rikuou wasn't completely aware yet, but then, he also almost blushed because he was caught in the embarrassing act. However, rather than giving Rikuou the satisfaction of getting Rikuo blush and stammer explaining himself, he did the opposite of being embarrassed.

Rikuo smiled softly at Rikuou and said, "Good morning, Rikuou," while gazing at Rikuou's eyes like he was drunk, or still dreaming for that matter, it was obviously Rikuou's choice to considerate.

Surprisingly, Rikuou was the one widening his eyes at the unusual act of total fondness, and then, his cheeks started to heat apparently, because they were gradually turning into pink. "Eh…? Um…, huh?" and good lord, Rikuou was stuttering. _Stuttering_ for God's sake! Rikuou wasn't supposed to stutter! He was Rikuou, the badass Sandaime of Nura Gumi Alliance, damn it!

Rikuo blinked seeing the unexpectedly adorable, out of character's response from his half brother. Rikuou was actually embarrassed? The older Nura chuckled slightly in amusement, making the pink face in front of him turn pinker, seeming realizing that he was the subject of that laughter.

Rikuou opened his mouth seeming about to protest in annoyance for being laugh at, but Rikuo beat him to it by surging forward and giving another light peck on the corner of his mouth, successfully shutting Rikuou's up again in a startled gasp.

"Aren't you going to greet me back?" Rikuo asked then, with a teasing smile.

Rikuou touched his lips slowly before it seemed, he got over his initial embarrassment and smirked at Rikuo. "Good morning, Riku," he said and then lunged forward as well, cupping Rikuo's cheek before capturing Rikuo's mouth into a searing kiss. And, unlike Rikuo's light and innocent ones, this was deep, slow and wonderfully breathtaking.

Rikuo had to close his eyes, and gasped a little when he felt the swipe of a tongue on his lower lip. His half brother seemed seeing this as permission for him to invade Rikuo's oral cavity. He moaned softly when Sandaime's tongue touched his, licking and caressing, almost like asking to dance together in heat and passion.

The kiss got even bolder and more intense as Rikuou's body was somehow moving almost on top of Rikuo's, position suspiciously almost straddling him, and Rikuo was relatively sure that if they didn't stop, both of them would get a _seriously _BIG problem at their south directions.

Rikuo attempted to push Rikuou away because, as fantastically good as it felt, he needed to get air into his lungs before passing out from oxygen depravity. And seriously could Rikuou kiss. He literally stole his half brother's breath away. Rikuo had to gasp more to keep up, and breathing with his nose was a bit difficult noticing how excited he and Sandaime were. His heart rate spiked up, beating faster and harder like crazy and it felt really, _really_ amazing that he felt resisting was futile. His strength was leaving his body, getting him more pliant, like almost turning into a puddle of goo.

"Nnn…," and Rikuo was moaning, about to give up because Rikuou ground his hips down onto his, creating a wonderful friction that made Rikuo feel even better with pleasure surging up from his lower part when he heard the knock on the wooden sliding door.

His sense immediately came back in full force as Rikuo heard the sliding door getting opened and Rikuo hardened his heart and resolution before he pushed Rikuou as hard as he could to get him off of Rikuo's body before whoever behind the door came inside and saw them in that totally provocative situation.

Rikuou seemed surprised and caught off guard with the sudden burst of strength from his half brother and he was actually pushed away quite far until he fell, laying down on his torso and chest with his head on the floor, facing the door in the most uncharacteristically position he had ever made.

Tsurara, who just opened the door, blinked several times finding Sandaime in that almost humiliating position while the young boss was looking away, sitting rigidly on his feet, slightly sweating on his flushing face.

"Um…," Tsurara seemed like not knowing what to say, because she looked totally confused and flabbergasted seeing the odd view.

Rikuo was still a little breathless, but he could gain his composure fast enough to smile at Tsurara a bit sheepishly. "Good morning, Tsurara," he greeted and she was startled.

"Ah, g-good morning, Waka," she greeted back immediately while looking at Rikuo's face before her gaze was attracted back to the Rikuou's position on the floor. "Um… what is Sandaime doing?" she couldn't help asking apparently.

"His sleeping form is bad, huh?" Rikuo chuckled and Tsurara giggled amusedly at his answer.

"Hey!" Rikuou then suddenly woke and sat up, fixing his position immediately while glaring in annoyance at Tsurara and Rikuo both. "It's because you 'kicked' and 'punched' me in your sleep, Riku," he said, deadpanned.

"Eh? No way! Don't spout lies like that to other people!" Rikuo's face was getting warm and it was probably red when he protested, pointing at Rikuou with annoyance as well.

"That's not a lie. You do have bad sleeping habit, Riku," Rikuou smirked as he seemed realizing that the bait was taken very nicely.

"Shut up! You've got no proof!" Rikuo was totally red now, very embarrassed because he himself wasn't sure. What if Rikuou was telling the truth? He had no idea at all because he was asleep, right?

It seemed their small banter was very hilarious for Tsurara because the black-bluish haired girl giggled even louder, attracting Rikuo and Rikuou's attention to her. "Ah, I'm sorry…, but seeing Rikuou-sama and Waka like this always cheers me up," the long haired girl then smiled cheerily at her masters. "I can't be affected too much with the incident to Hihi-sama as well. Breakfast is ready, if you will care to join us at the table?"

Rikuou and Rikuo looked at each other before they snorted and huffed in small laugh. "Okay, Tsurara," Rikuo said with a cheery smile as well. Tsurara's face brightened and she bowed slightly in a happy look as she excused herself from her master's room.

After the door was closed once again, Rikuo exhaled long, relieved. "That was close…."

"Personally, I think it'd be better if she saw," Rikuou snickered at that.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes at his half brother, annoyed. "You do realize we have to keep what we have a secret from everyone, right?" he asked just to make sure. His half brother sometimes could be really dumb after all, despite his intelligence.

"Why? I'm proud of what we have," Rikuou raised his eyebrows now. "Aren't you?"

"That's not the issue, Rikuou. Your position doesn't allow you to have _that kind_ of relationship with me. Think about the family," Rikuo said, trying to talk some senses into Rikuou's thick head.

Rikuou huffed at that. "Riku… last night you said you were willing to throw everything away for being with me. Don't you consider that I can and am willing to do the same thing for you?" he asked while moving closer to Rikuo's side whispering closely into his ear.

Rikuo was startled and looked at Rikuou's sure face. There was no doubt in his enticing crimson eyes. Yeah, Rikuou was always total and certain when he made up his mind about something. He didn't do something halfheartedly. Rikuo realized that it would be very difficult to keep their relationship a secret, but he could at least try.

"You're right. But flaunting what we have around will be a bit embarrassing, don't you think?" Rikuo pinched Rikuou's cheek, making the younger Nura yelp in surprise. "At least I want to make what we have special… just for the two of us," he continued with a small happy smile, earning an amazed look from Rikuou.

"W… whatever you want," Rikuou said while holding Rikuo's hands in front of his chest with totally blissful convinced expression.

It was too easy sometimes to use Rikuo's ability to manipulate people. It was almost scary.

"Now, let's have breakfast together?" Rikuo asked and it seemed, Rikuou was still under his spell as he only nodded dazedly, not letting his gaze stray from him. Rikuo's sweat dropped at that. It was necessary, so even though he felt bad a little, he still had to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Super maximum security prison in the remote area of the border between Kansai and Tokai Region….<p>

"Oi, prisoner number 19! You've got a guest!"

The guard said while clanging the iron bar at the cell of a man, probably in early twenties with short spiky black hair, laying languidly on his bed inside the cell. He yawned slightly and opened one of his eyes. "A guest…? It's not conjugal visit yet, though? Who would come here aside Awashima?"

"I don't know about something like that. It's an order from the top that you have to meet this guest," the guard said, sweat dropping. "Hurry up. You've only got ten minutes," he continued.

"I know, I know, jeez…," the black haired man was slowly getting up while yawning again before he got out of the bed. He then walked to the bars direction as the guard opened his cell and let him out with shackles on his wrists. "At least tell me what kind of guest it is," he said as he was led to the booth where he could meet the mystery guest.

"Ah… a very pretty man with long silver-black hair," the guard answered as he opened the door to the meeting room where the black haired prisoner could see with his own eyes who his guest was. And satisfyingly for his guest (it seemed), the prisoner's eyes widened in surprised.

"Hey, Ittaku! Long time no see," Nura Rikuou, the Sandaime of Nura Gumi as well as the head of Nura Gumi Alliance, waved at him with expression full of spirit.

The prisoner, Ittaku, exhaled long in boredom despite his surprise. "Now, comes this troublesome guy to complicate y life," he said while walking to the booth and sat down on the chair.

"How rude! And I took the trouble to come here in person too!" Rikuou complained as he also sat down on his side.

"You bring nothing but trouble for me," Ittaku said, deadpanned at Rikuo.

"Well, that might be true…," Rikuou glanced away slightly while looking sheepish. "Your last mission was busted because of me, but really, I swear I didn't mean anything harm. You get out of line with your work sometimes, and last time was one of those…," he said, not really explaining himself, but at least it could lessen the hostility from Ittaku's part.

Ittaku narrowed his eyes as Rikuou in suspicion. "Why are you here?" He hated useless chit-chat. He figured if Rikuou came in person, it must have been quite important. The likes of Rikuou only dealt with the likes of Ittaku when they really, _really_ needed them. Aside from that, they preferred not to get in each other's way.

"I have a proposition for you," Rikuou also answered to the point and Ittaku felt he should get away when he could.

"Not interested, good bye," Ittaku said as he stood.

"Ah, wait a second, damn it!" Rikuou protested. "You even haven't heard what it is!"

Ittaku turned his face at Rikuou in annoyance. "What makes you think I want to help you with whatever proposition you have in your head right now after what you did to get me arrested?"

"You're holding grudge towards a kid, Ittaku?" Rikuou raised his eyebrows in amusement, irritating Ittaku even more.

"You are the spawn of a devil," Ittaku glared heatedly at the younger boy, remembering how he got arrested three years ago, dealing with that thirteen year old boy.

"Now, now, don't be so spiteful. I didn't know that that piece of paper was so important and could be an evidence to use against you in court, you know… I thought they'd just punish you and then let you go. I was still a brat and didn't know how the system works," Rikuou said, sweat dropping a little. "Anyway, I only can ask you about this matter, you know. Since you're an expert in this," he smirked then, looking totally confident and so full of himself.

Ittaku sighed long and went back to sit. "What, you want me to eliminate someone you can't handle?" Ittaku mocked Rikuou and the younger boy huffed at him.

"There's nothing I can't handle… well, except if the person is behind bars. The government gets in the way," Rikuou said. Ittaku raised his eyebrows at that.

"You want to kill someone in jail?" Ittaku looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"No, why are you always associating me with murdering someone? I'm not that nasty, you know," Rikuou's sweat dropped again at Ittaku, looking really annoyed now. "I need your other expertise," he said then.

"Cybercrime one?" Ittaku asked again and Rikuou shook his head. "Ah… extracting information, huh?" he smirked. Coincidentally, that was his favorite job. He could make anyone talk without even touching them. He's very good at that after all.

Rikuou smirked as well. "You are so smart as always," he said, looking at Ittaku appraisingly.

"Huh, that's easy for me. And… care to tell me why do I have to help you with this?" Ittaku asked again, looking at Rikuou's eyes seriously. "I don't owe you anything, and I'm not tied to your family as well. I have no reason to help you at all," he said rationally.

"Nura Gumi Alliance is in danger," Rikuou said somberly. "I need to know what's happening in Shikoku and Kyoto to prepare my family to fight if something breaks out," he continued.

"I could care less about that. What's in it for me?" Ittaku asked then.

"Um… a reduced sentence time?" Rikuou bargained.

"I want out," Ittaku increased the price.

"That's impossible! Nothing can get you out of super max prison whatever I do with the person in charge of your sentence!" Rikuou protested.

"You'll make do something," Ittaku waved him off while standing again.

"Wait, you haven't known the target…," Rikuou spoke up again, but Ittaku just smirked without looking back at him.

"It's that newcomer… who was it again, Hebidayu, right?" he asked, seeming surprising Rikuou because the boy asked.

"How did you…?"

"I don't like that guy when the first time I met him. He was spouting out his grudge towards you and how your family would be destroyed anyway, so I figured… if you sent him here, you'd come to me sooner or later to deal with him," now Ittaku turned his face back at Rikuou, smiling confidently. "Get in touch with Awashima. She'll be our contact. You don't have to show your face here anymore. Bye," he said as he turned back again and asked for the guard to send him back to his own cell.

"Hey! You're still together with 'him'?" Rikuou asked, probably only trying to tease Ittaku but he wouldn't have that.

"It's a 'she', Rikuou, despite the name being Amano Awashima. And yes, we're still together," Ittaku shook his head as he got out of the room. "He's still such a brat," he chuckled lightly, earning a wondering look from the guard.

"Your friend?" the guard asked then, looking slightly interested because Ittaku never paid attention to other people before, let alone smiling for or because of them.

"Something like that…, he's a nasty-nasty spawn of Satan though," Ittaku said with a snicker and the guard seemed getting paler seeing his out of character's laugh.

_Well, it seems like a time for Kama Ittaku, the All Crime expert, to come up and hog the spotlight._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jeez, he's such a hassle as usual," Rikuou said as he got out of the prison yard.<p>

"Who is this Ittaku guy?" Rikuo who was waiting outside asked, raising his eyebrows in wonder.

"He's a friend… well, I consider him as a friend though. He's a trained freelance _hitman_, a genius in cybercrime and an interrogation expert. He can do almost anything as long as we pay him with the right price," Rikuou described.

"A hitman?" Rikuo widened his eyes, looking slightly mortified by that fact.

"Ah, even though I said a hitman, he hasn't killed anyone yet. Well, he kind of destroys a lot of people's life through his cybercrime, and sometime they commit suicide over losing their fortunes, but his prey are usually douche bags, so… yeah, I'm friends with bad people, I know…," Rikuou explained, sighing resignedly. "He went a bit overboard three years ago because his partner was wounded by a mob. He went after everyone in the family, not exactly killing them, but making their life a living hell by terrorizing them… there were good people in there too, but he was blind because he was angry, so Nura Gumi had to take him down." He scratched his head a little.

"You mean '_you'_ take him down," Rikuo commented.

"Yeah, well… they figured a kid wouldn't spook him. He's a funny guy, and I like him a lot," Rikuou said with a nostalgic grin.

"And… he'll help us out?" Rikuo asked again, "Despite what you've done to him?" he sounded doubtful now.

"Well, he never said it, but… he likes me after all," Rikuou looked smug for a moment before he sighed long. "Well, I have to do something to get him out of that place though," a bead of sweat dropped from his cheek now.

"Can you really do that?" Rikuo asked again then, looking pretty surprised.

"Thanks to you, Riku, I have a vast connection with the Chubu Police Department," Rikuou said while giving Rikuo a peck on the corner of his lips, making Rikuo blush because of the public display of affection.

"Stupid," Rikuo pushed his face away from his. "Jeez, can't you control yourself a bit outside?" he hissed, looking annoyed and embarrassed.

"Eheh, but I want to show the world how joyful I am to finally have you, Riku. Besides… no one knows about us here," he held Rikuo's body close, smiling and gazing fondly at him, making Rikuo flush even redder.

"Ah, you are… really…!" Rikuo looked almost exasperated, but he seemed embarrassingly happy as well because he held Rikuou's hand solidly.

This was it. This what Rikuou wanted in his life. Rikuo was everything for him. And fuck would he be happy enough to give up everything just to be by Rikuo's side.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, after the first attack to Hihi Gumi leader, no more attacks came until a week passed. It seemed the perpetrator was laying low. Despite extensive search, no one seemed seeing or hearing anything around. Nura Gumi had no choice except to keep looking fruitlessly and relying on Rikuo's preliminary information about the attacker.<p>

At this point, Gyuuki was no longer bedridden and Gozumaru and Mezumaru were out of hospital. Hihi was still in coma, but he was stable and the doctor informed that he would come out of it okay after he regained his consciousness.

After a week with no sign of follow up to the attack, Shouhei was allowed to see his dad. He looked relieved when he could see Hihi again, but the anger to the attacker was still there, deep inside him that sometimes he looked like he was about to look for the perpetrator himself. Rikuo could talk him out of it, but even he could see that the patience was wearing thin in Shouhei's nerves.

"I'm worried about Shouhei-kun," Rikuo said, sighing while watching Shouhei training with Rikuou in the dojo. Tsurara, Kubinashi and Kurotabou were sitting near him, also watching and encouraging both men to fight harder. Zen was also there, but he was having a chess match with Gyuuki on the patio.

"Huh?" Tsurara turned her face at him, as well as Kurotabou and Kubinashi.

"Worried why, Waka?" Kurotabou asked.

"He's angry," Rikuo said while frowning. "He's young and impatient and he seeks for retribution for Hihi-jisan. My words can only do so much. I think he will definitely do something rash if we don't find any information about Shikoku fellow that almost killed Hihi-jisan soon. Has Ryouta-san sent any report or any information at all?" he asked again.

"Unluckily, Ryouta hasn't got any luck either," Kubinashi sighed as well, joining the conversation. "He said the people in Shikoku are clueless about any Yakuza Activity there. As if… they weren't aware of them at all," he explained.

"Impossible. Inugamigyoubu Gumi is there. They have more than 800 members. There's no way that the people don't know their activity," Kurotabou commented.

"Oh, but I heard Inugamigyoubu Gumi are working quietly lately," Tsurara chimed in.

"Yeah, they don't want to be part of Nura Gumi, obviously, but they are quite civil with us after the Second gave them a friendly visit. The head of Inugamigyoubu Gumi liked Rihan-sama. Well, who didn't? Rihan-sama was charming and witty and smart and he just charmed everyone into liking him and his confidence," Kubinashi sighed, remembering something nostalgic from their time with Nura brothers' father.

Rikuo smiled softly at that totally understanding what Kubinashi was feeling. Rihan… his dad was indeed an amazing person. "I guess," he mumbled slowly, and then looked at Rikuou, who was very similar to his dad, grinning challengingly as Shouhei attacked him with his wooden sword viciously. "Well, at least Shouhei-kun can vent off his stress and frustration on Rikuou for the time being…," he laughed lightly.

"I heard Rikuou paid a visit to the super max security prison at the border of Tokai and Kansai," Gyuuki said suddenly from his spot, "What is he up to?" he asked while killing Zen's knight on the board.

"Crap," Zen cursed as he realized he had lost a knight. "Yeah, I also heard that. Did he visit his 'friend' there?" he also looked up to Rikuo who turned his face at them.

"Yeah, he visited someone named Ittaku. He said he could help us with extracting information from Hebidayu," Rikuo nodded, confirming the story.

"Ittaku? The All Crime expert?" Gyuuki seemed familiar with that name.

"Ah, that guy…," so was Zen.

"Oh, Ittaku-kun… he's still alive?" Kubinashi scrunched up his face.

"Ha, it seems he's expert in survival as well," Kurotabou laughed at that.

"I hope he doesn't hold grudge towards Sandaime for getting him arrested," Tsurara said with a worried expression.

"I believe he does. He asked Rikuo to get him out of jail as a price for helping him," Rikuo's sweat dropped.

"Eeh?" Kurotabou and Kubinashi whined in unison. "That guy can be a total trouble for Nura Gumi if he decides to turn on us," Kurotabou continued.

"Totally," Kubinashi nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but Rikuou said he could trust Ittaku-san. That means something at least…," Rikuou was chuckling now.

"He's still annoying, though," Rikuou suddenly spoke up after he and Shouhei ended their session, and then approached the sideline to Rikuo and the gang.

"Oh, you finished?" Rikuo turned at his half brother now.

"Yeah, Shouhei is exceptionally vicious today," Rikuou said with a smirk, and Shouhei visibly blushed at that.

"I'm sorry…," Shouhei said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, Shouhei-kun. You totally kicked ass! It's awesome," Rikuo also grinned at him cheerily and Shouhei looked amazed once again by Rikuo's nature.

Rikuou looked a little put out at the exchange between his beloved half brother and Shouhei. "What is it, Riku? You like seeing me losing?" he asked while kneeling in front of Rikuo, leaning his face closely at the older Nura with a teasing smirk.

Rikuo blinked as he felt the hot breath of Sandaime near his face and raised his eyebrows composedly, trying not to blush at the close proximity. "Rikuou… your breath smell," he said, sending a ton hammer to Rikuou's head and made everyone in the room scoffing and snorting in amused laughter.

"W-wha—! I don't have a bad breath!" Rikuou protested with red face, humiliated beyond belief.

"That's for teasing me in front of the others," Rikuo thrust out his tongue at Rikuou smugly, making everyone laugh at their very funny and humorous banter. Even Gyuuki had to cover his mouth, dying trying not to laugh out loud.

"Wha—, why you…! Riku!" Rikuou was blushing madly now, and he was about to grab Rikuo when the older Nura dodged his attack, stood and ran away.

"Not so fast, Rikuou. Remember I'm faster than you," Rikuo grinned at him as he was running out of the dojo.

"Waaaaait!" Rikuou went after him immediately, leaving the others in the dojo still laughing watching them.

"Rikuo-sama is getting naughty as well, isn't he?" Kubinashi commented, still snickering.

"They look really happy, indeed," Tsurara was giggling.

"Waka really made Rikuou-sama blush just now," Kurotabou was sniggering heartily at that.

"As I thought, Rikuo-kun is indeed really amazing," Shouhei chuckled amusedly as well. It had been awhile since he felt this refreshed.

Zen laughed lightly at seeing Shouhei defeated gaze. It seemed he noticed what Rikuou and Rikuo were doing right then. They were trying to cheer Shouhei after all.

Rikuou and Rikuo also looked at each other's eyes when they saw and heard the laugh from their family and both grinned accomplishedly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… why are we here, exactly?" Gozumaru asked the boy beside him with slightly pale face, eyebrow twitching as well.<p>

Both Gozumaru and Mezumaru were sitting on their legs, trying to be quiet while waiting for anyone to come to them and explain why they had to be there in the first place. They didn't really know the detail from Gyuuki, but the head of Gyuuki-gumi ordered them to go there, and they would get the explanation from Rikuou or someone from the main house.

And right now, they were waiting for Rikuou since that Tsurara girl brought them to sit on the guest room.

"I don't really know myself, but isn't it great we're still invited and allowed to come to the main house after what we did?" Mezumaru smiled care freely while setting his cute face to Gozumaru.

"Che, don't let your guard down, Mezumaru. Who knows if that bastard Rikuou wants to torture us? We did drew our swords to him…," Gozumaru's facial expression was grave at the memory of their encounter with the head of Nura Gumi Alliance. It was absolutely… unfair battle. Too heavy on one side, Sandaime's side for that matter, since both Gozumaru and Mezumaru were already wounded when they fought him.

Fighting that Silver Haired Demon alone…, Gozumaru felt like an idiot for even taking the chance. It was obviously a losing battle, but he just couldn't think clearly when his pride had been injured by losing to the civilian, Nura Rikuo. Yes, he was the half brother of Sandaime, but still… Rikuo was raised as a civilian by his mom… so how could Gozumaru who had been raised by Gyuuki since he was a kid lose to someone like Rikuo? That was really-_really_ humiliating!

"Eeh? But Gyuuki-sama already told us that he was already forgiven," Mezumaru whined slightly while frowning at Gozumaru.

"That's for Gyuuki-sama, Mezumaru. We still don't know about our verdict," Gozumaru said seriously. "They might try to cook us alive for initiating the attack…," he wasn't trying to scare Mezumaru, he was just being cautious… not scared, okay? He was just a little bit worried that his bad feeling might come true.

"No way…! What should we do, Gozumaru? I don't want to be cooked alive!" Mezumaru looked at Gozumaru with pale face, looking frightened.

"W-well…, I doubt if Gyuuki-sama would let that happen. Don't worry. If anything should happen, I'll protect you," he said while reaching and grabbing Mezumaru's hand and held it tightly. He was the next leader of Gyuuki Gumi and it was his job to protect his subordinates and serious when he said it. But he didn't think that it would be taken the wrong way when someone chuckled just beside his ear.

"Hee? You can be compassionate too. So it takes this kid over here to fire you up?"

Gozumaru got a Goosebumps hearing the fluid baritone voice and jumped out of his seat as with a surprised shriek, but Gozumaru would deny it if someone asked about it later, as Rikuou threw his head back and laughed amusedly.

"Ri—RIKUOU!" Gozumaru yelled at the head of Nura Gumi Alliance, face flushing in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Haha, isn't it Rikuou-sama for you?" Rikuou smirked sinisterly at him.

"Ugh…!" Gozumaru glared at him hostilely. "You're so childish!" he shouted more while pointing at the silver haired man, totally mad.

"Go… Gozumaru~!" Mezumaru, who seemed also surprised by the sudden entrance of their leader Alliance and Gozumaru's unexpected screech, tried to hold him down so he wouldn't get violent. Yes, Gozumaru tended to do that when he was too excited.

"Childish? Says the person who screamed like a girl over a joke," Rikuou's smirk widened.

"Shut up!" Gozumaru yelled, face getting warmer and redder by the second and Rikuou must have thought that was very hilarious because he chuckled and laughed more. "Don't laugh, damn it!" and he was mad because Rikuou made fun of him.

"You'd better get used to him treating you like that." Now another voice came from the door direction, getting Gozumaru and Mezumaru's attention. They were surprised seeing Rikuo there with his usual school uniform. "It's been a week since our last meeting," Rikuo smiled at them and both looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean we'd better get used to him?" Gozumaru thought he could have a more civil conversation with the older brother. Even though he also had done something bad to the glasses wearer chocolate haired boy, he was less… intimidating when he wasn't fighting.

Gozumaru hated to admit it, but even a cute harmless looking boy like Rikuo could be scary when he was seriously angry.

Rikuo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't know?" he asked, seeming not expecting that. He then turned at Rikuou and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Gyuuki was supposed to tell them. What did you say to him, Rikuou?" he inquired his half brother now.

"I told him not to give these guys the detail. I wanna see their face when we tell them directly," Rikuou snickered at the prospect, apparently, to harass the young boss of Gyuuki Gumi and his head assistant.

"Ah… w-what are you talking about?" Mezumaru looked really worried and scared if they would really be fried in the main house.

Rikuo turned at the boy with straight long dark blue hair with sympathetic look. "Sorry, Sandaime-Rikuou is such a wicked guy," he said while sighing and smiling ruefully. "Sit first. We'll explain," he tilted his head in their pillow seats, a subtle gesture that Gozumaru and Mezumaru caught rightly.

Both boys sat once again while Rikuou was moving to sit beside Rikuo on the other side of the low table.

"Actually, what happened? Why are we here when we're supposed to guard our area? I heard Hihi Gumi leader was attacked last week and shouldn't we protect our leader now?" Gozumaru said, well, almost protesting actually, because he had to leave his base to come there.

"Come on. You guys… protect Gyuuki, really? You can't even beat me who still losing to Gyuuki. I'm sure he doesn't need you guys to babysit him. Moreover, it's probably the other way around, right?" Rikuou smirked at them in totally smug amused look.

"What did you say!" Gozumaru slammed the table and rose to his knee, hissing at Rikuou angrily.

"Gozumaru~!" Mezumaru tried to hold him down again. "Ah, um… so why are we here?" Now Mezumaru initiated the question.

"For punishment," Rikuou said coldly, striking lightening to Gozumaru and Mezumaru's head that they squeaked loudly in shock because their bad omen was coming true!

"He's lying," but Rikuo hurriedly pushed his half brother's face away.

"Ah, Riku! You're ruining my fun!" Rikuou whined slightly and his half brother glared at him.

"Behave," Rikuo scolded with irritated tone and Rikuou shut up immediately.

Gozumaru and Mezumaru's sweat dropped at the exchange between the Nura brothers. "They're so… different when they're not in their fighting stance…," Gozumaru commented ridiculously and Mezumaru had to nod in total agreement seeing what they were seeing.

"So… you must be wondering why you're here," Rikuo began after that, leaving the sulking Rikuou because his fun was snatched away.

"I've been telling you that since the first time," Gozumaru said, more beads of sweat dropping from his head and cheeks.

"Okay then, we'll go to the point. So, as a retribution of the trouble your family had caused Nura Gumi Alliance, both you and Mezumaru will serve Nura Gumi main house from now on," Rikuo said.

There was a moment of pregnant silence before "EEEEEEEH?" Gozumaru and Mezumaru shouted in unison, totally shocked at the announcement.

"Eh, EH! NO WAY! You're kidding, right?" Mezumaru protested, face paling slightly.

"No way…! There's just no way will Gyuuki-sama allow something like this!" Gozumaru also protested, still horrified. Both boys seemed not accepting that news well.

"Of course he's not okay with this. Giving his two most precious kids to another family is probably killing him inside, but unfortunately, it's not for him to decide," Rikuou spoke then with more somber and serious expression.

"Wait, Rikuou… talking that way is…," Rikuo seemed about to stop him, but the Sandaime raised his hand to stop his line.

"You… forced him to turn us into hostage in your family," Gozumaru realized what it was after he saw certain Sandaime's eyes.

"Hostages?" Mezumaru turned his face at Gozumaru with anxious look.

"That term is too barbaric. Well, it's indeed for punishment, but I prefer to call it 'helpers'," Rikuo huffed. "The main house simply needs your assistance, Gozumaru, Mezumaru," he continued.

"And because I like you guys," Rikuou said as well, surprising the boys from Gyuuki Gumi. "You're strong. Nura Gumi loves strong people. I want you in my family," he smirked confidently at Gozumaru and Mezumaru now, seeming sending out his charm to get them hooked.

"Eh?" Mezumaru's cheeks turned slightly pink at that and Gozumaru glared at him.

"Sorry, but we won't exchange _sakazuki_ with you. We already did that with our boss, Gyuuki-sama," Gozumaru said so surely.

"Oh but you will," Rikuou said, lowering his voice and sharpening his gaze into Gozumaru's. "You definitely will… especially after you inherited Gyuuki Gumi later, Gozumaru."

Gozumaru gulped slightly staring into the pools of deep rich crimson, like he was drowning into them.

"Give yourself to me, Gozumaru," Rikuou spoke more with that fluid enticing voice, like he was trying to hypnotize him. "I know you want to."

"Huh?" Gozumaru was slightly dazed and he noticed Rikuou smiling at him coolly, sending shiver down his spine.

"What's with that 'Don Juan' like speech?"

Gozumaru and Mezumaru were snapped out of their dazes when Rikuo spoke, narrowing his eyes at Rikuou skeptically, and Rikuou visibly winced at that.

"Err… what is it, Riku? I don't know what you're talking about," Rikuou turned to his half brother.

"Hmm… I know what you're doing. Forget it, you're not dad," Rikuo dismissed him and a metaphorical ton hammer slammed down Rikuou's head.

"Y-you're so rude…!" Sandaime looked at Rikuo in shocked, distressed look.

"W-what just happened?" Gozumaru was baffled seeing the abrupt change of atmosphere and the Nura brothers bantering again.

"I-I don't know but… I think I understand a little why there are so many people wanting to follow him…," Mezumaru said with a dumbfounded look as well.

"So, that's how it is," Rikuo then smiled at them with a cheery, happy look. "We'll see each other a lot after this. Nice to have you guys here!"

"And for easier access, I already have Gyuuki transfer you to go to school to Ukiyo-e Senior High School. You will guard Rikuo with all of your might," Rikuou added, totally ordering.

"What? We're transferring here?" Gozumaru widened his eyes, surprised.

"Of course. You'll finish your high school in Ukiyoe," Rikuou nodded while pointing at them. "Blend in and do what Riku ask you to do! This is an order."

"You don't have to act so pompous about ordering people around, Rikuou," Rikuo sighed long, a bead of sweat breaking out of his cheek. "I'll be your responsibility for the time being, I hope that's okay," he then turned and asked Gozumaru and Mezumaru politely.

"So… we're going to become schoolmates?" Gozumaru scrunched his face at the thought of him, Mezumaru and Rikuo study together.

"I believe so, Gozumaru," Rikuo smiled at him softly, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Huh…?" Gozumaru didn't know why, but he felt that his heart beat a little faster seeing that smile of Sandaime's half brother. He was slightly confused, but for some reasons, it seemed the Sandaime noticed what he was feeling because he narrowed his eyes in warning at him.

Moreover, Sandaime was putting his hand on Rikuo's waist now, holding him closer as if he was trying to show off and tell the world that Rikuo was Sandaime's and his only. Rikuo looked like nothing was happening though, so Gozumaru assumed he didn't realize it.

The Sandaime was really a brother complex. Gozumaru couldn't help thinking and was wondering even more why Rikuo let that happened.

"So, when are we starting?" Mezumaru then asked, seeming totally okay with that.

"Tomorrow," Rikuou and Rikuo said in unison.

"Wakana-mama will dress you up _nicely_," Rikuou was grinning mischievously and Gozumaru couldn't help feeling that the Sandaime had planned something very nasty to harass both he and Gozumaru.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning….<p>

"Noooooo!" heard was the wail of a certain boy from inside the preparation room.

Rikuou was trying his best not to fall in the fit of laughter as he watched the event unfold in front of him.

"Don't move too much, Mezu-kun. It's hard to tie the ribbon on your hair," Wakana said with a smile as she clipped a nice looking red ribbon to the two ponytails of his hair.

"B-bu-buuut! Even though I occasionally wear woman's clothes _for undercover_ work, I'm still a boy! This is embarrassing~!" Mezumaru protested, but he couldn't just struggle because damn it, his hair was at stake!

"Isn't it okay? You're cute wearing sailor uniform," Sandaime snickered from the door direction while Gozumaru was knocking (or banging?) at the door from the outside hard, repeatedly.

"Wait a second, Rikuou! You bastard, what are you doing to Mezumaru, damn it!" and Gozumaru looked slightly panicked because he was still asleep when Mezumaru was abducted from their room this morning.

"What the hell is the racket going on there?" Rikuo also just came out from his room. Surprisingly, he was alone today since Sandaime Rikuo had taken interest in harassing the new members…, well, actually, not exactly the new members since they were already with Gyuuki, but for this Nura household, they were indeed new.

"Ah, Waka…, Sandaime and Wakana-sama are dressing Mezumaru up," Tsurara reported while giggling, totally amused by the humorous idea.

"Eh…? My mom is here?" Rikuo asked in surprise. Then he remembered that yesterday, Rikuou said something about Wakana coming to dress the boys up. "Ah… about that, huh?" he mumbled as he also went to the preparation room direction.

"Hey! Open this damn freaking door before I break it down!" Gozumaru was still yelling and banging the surprisingly sturdy sliding door because no matter how hard he banged, it didn't break.

"Gozumaru," Rikuo called and Gozumaru turned his worried, sweaty face at him. Rikuo's sweat dropped. "Don't panic like that. Rikuou won't do something harmful to Mezumaru," he said.

"I heard him screaming and crying the entire time since I arrived here!" Gozumaru protested.

"Well, he likes making people cry, trust me," Rikuo said, huffing slightly at the memory when _he_ was the target of his pranks. "But I can assure you. He won't hurt Mezumaru," he smiled gently then and Gozumaru was amazed for a second seeing his smile before he snapped back to reality and look away.

"Not again…!" Gozumaru mumbled while blushing slightly.

"Hm? You said something?" Rikuo didn't really catch what was said.

"It's nothing," Gozumaru said sternly before the door was suddenly unlocked and opened.

Rikuou was out of the room still snickering. "Hey! Great timing! You're already here!" he said as he saw Rikuo and Gozumaru in front of the door.

"I'd been banging on the door for freaking ten minutes!" Gozumaru protested heatedly at the Sandaime.

"Really? I didn't hear it," Rikuou said, smirking, obviously lying about that.

"You…!" Gozumaru was very annoyed at this arrogant bully.

Rikuou didn't pay any more attention at his new attendant as he stared at Rikuo now. "Ah, and good morning, Riku," he softened his gaze at Rikuo and leaned closer to the older Nura to give him a loving peck on his cheek.

Gozumaru dropped his jaw as Rikuo didn't even dodge it and let Rikuou's lips touch the soft looking skin of his cheek, very near with the corner of his lips. _W-what's with these two brothers!_—his mind screamed in total shock and embarrassment for seeing the obvious PDA.

"Ah, don't do something as embarrassing as that in front of other people, Rikuou," Rikuo said, blushing slightly but with a cute pout adoring his expression.

"Riku… so cute…!" Rikuou said while hugging him lovingly.

"Eeei! That's enough!" Gozumaru said, pointing his forefinger at Rikuou. "What did you do to Mezumaru?" he demanded. If Rikuou could be that handsy with his own half brother, who knows what might he had done to Mezumaru.

"I didn't do anything to him, you know. He's perfectly fine over there," Rikuou pointed inside the room and both Rikuo and Gozumau followed the direction to find a teary eyed Mezumaru in a girl's sailor uniform with blue knee-length skirt completed by the red ribbons on the two pony tails, one on each side of his head.

"Uu…! I don't like thiiiis~!" Mezumaru was whining and whimpering with shivering body, all gestures telling the world that he was very-very uncomfortable with that clothes and appearance.

Gozumaru was floored and Rikuo blinked at that view in surprise.

"He's very cute, isn't he? Wakana-mama did a great job picking the outfit for him," Rikuou was sniggering amusedly and Wakana just giggled happily as well for being useful.

"Wh-what are you…! Don't you fucking know that he's a guy!" Gozumaru, who had come around from his initial shock, protested again.

"A guy this cute is better off wearing woman's clothes for the rest of his life," Rikuou cackled aloud at that.

"Wait, Rikuou. Even if it's you, that went too far," Rikuo scolded his brother with apologetic look to the new victim of his usual prank.

"Uwaaan! Rikuo-samaaaa!" Mezumaru then launched himself to Rikuo who understood how humiliating it was for cross-dressing. Rikuo had done the same thing after all (when he was dressed as a girl's dancer in Rikuou's coming of age ceremony), but no one knew about that except Rikuou, Kino and Zen.

"Eeeh? But he's cuter this way," Rikuou whined.

There was a brief pause from Rikuo before he smiled."Cuter than me?" he asked while gazing up adorably at Rikuou and he broke.

"Of course not! Riku is the cutest boy ever!" Rikuo shouted in full spirit while the others' sweats dropping from the back of their head.

"Then, you'll let Mezumaru go with the normal gakuran," Rikuo said again, "right?" his smile turned slightly scary in Gozumaru's thought, but Rikuou didn't seem to notice that.

"Okay, but we take pictures first!" Rikuou bargained and Rikuo thought that was good enough deal.

"Deal," Rikuo said.

"Eeeeh! Nooo! This is really embarrassing!" Mezumaru was still protesting and Gozumaru could only cover his forehead, feeling dizzy suddenly for all of this commotion when Mezumaru was dragged by the very amused and happy Sandaime to get his photo session.

"Your brother is crazy…," Gozumaru commented as they watched Mezumaru pose half-heartedly for Rikuou as he took the picture.

"Rikuou loves taking pictures," Rikuo said with a smile. "He always takes picture if we have a new member in the family. He has a big album with all the family members in it. And the photos he has taken personally are always amazingly good and breathtakingly beautiful. He captures the 'heart' on every picture he takes," he explained then, making Gozumaru look at his direction in wonder.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gozumaru asked suspiciously.

"He loves the subject of his picture, you see," Rikuo said with a gentle smile at Gozumaru."I want you to like him back… because he really likes you."

Gozumaru widened his eyes at the unexpected answer. Rikuo then pointed to Mezumaru whose smile was gradually turning from half-hearted into a full blown sincerely happy smile in front of the camera.

"See… he has taken 'the heart' of this picture s well," Rikuo said with a cheery smile. "Won't you want your photograph taken too, Gozumaru?" he convinced.

"W-well…, I guess…," Gozumaru looked at another way. "I think there's no harm in getting my picture taken by him…," he said slowly.

"Great!" Rikuo said in a smile. "Rikuou, take Gozu's picture too!" he said to the Third who had just closed up the session with Mezumaru.

"Of course. Come here, Gozumaru!" Rikuou waved at him to come to him and Gozumaru couldn't help huffing at his bossy attitude.

"I'm not going to smile for you!" Gozumaru warned.

"Right… that's a challenge?" Rikuou smirked with his camera in hand.

"Bring it on!" Gozumeru shouted, like this was a duel and not a photo session.

Mezumaru was walking to Rikuo's direction in a slightly dazed look. "What just happened?" he asked while holding his own cheek, tilting his head aside in confusion.

"You got charmed," Rikuo chuckled. "Now, you can change into normal gakuran if you want to," he continued, tapping Mezumaru's shoulder lightly.

"Do you really think I'm cute with this kind of outfit?" Mezumaru couldn't help asking because in every undercover role, he always got a duty to distract the enemy with his girly look and girl's clothes. He was afraid he would start to think it was normal for him to wear woman's outfits.

"Hmm… personally, I think Mezumaru is cool for staying cute with woman's clothes," Rikuo grinned good-naturedly and Mezumaru's heart skipped a beat.

It was the first time someone calling him 'cool' rather than 'cute'. He was flattered. "T-thank you," he said, blushing slightly.

Rikuo grinned wider before he turned to look at the photo session again. "Ah, look," he then pointed at the defeated smile Gozumaru wore on his face as Rikuo took a picture of him.

"Whoah, He's smiling! He's totally smiling! I never saw him smiling so naturally like that!" Mezumaru was totally surprised at the unexpected development.

"See? Sandaime Rikuou is totally loveable. You'll be great staying in this house together with him and the others," Rikuo said with a satisfied content smile radiating from his face.

Now, the young boss of Gyuuki Gumi and his head assistant were officially hooked by the Nura Brothers as well…

**End of Chapter 10**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, everyone! Yeah, you probably notice that this chapter is more into fluff and character's development. I need to maintain the humor part and lately, it's been too serious, almost bordering to angst direction so I put something light and heart-warming with a lot of funny scene in it. Not really a progress for the plot, but at least, I bring Ittaku out! XDDD I love that Toono youkai… especially when Rikuou said that 'he wants him' XDDD. And if you notice, I gave you hints or Ittaku/Awashima. Anyway, what do you think? Lately, the reviews have gotten decreased for some reasons… is it getting boring? *anxious* Aah, I'm such a worry wart if it comes to less and less reviews. I'll do my best to work harder writing and completing this story, so please… critique or comment or anything at all is fine. Just tell me what I lack in making this… so I can fix it -_-;

Oh, and five days to go before the polling for new stories are closed! Whoever hasn't voted, hurry and vote please! **Nura's Golden Days **or **Kill the Curse!**


	12. Chapter 11: All is Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer: Nuramago is not mine and never will be.**

**Warning: **_blood, violence, hints of yaoincest, foul language, AU, mistypes and grammar problems…_

**A/N: **Yaaah, sorry for making you wait for this update. Ehehe, got too caught up writing Nura's Golden Days… Anyway, I don't want to make you wait any longer. Please do and read~ XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <strong>_**All is Fair in Love and War**_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Kyoto—<strong>

In a top floor of a tall building belonging to a certain big corporation in Japan, a senior high school girl was looking out of the window to the city bellow. Her skin was so fair and pale like porcelain, her hair straight and long, reaching the back of her thighs, the color of jet black matching her eye color and her clothes, or her sailor uniform, actually.

A cell phone was in her hand as it vibrated. She brought it up and answered it leisurely. "Hello," her voice was high, aloof, and cold to the hearing of other people. "Ah, Tama-chan," she smiled when she heard the voice from the phone. "No need to be so grumpy with me. I gave you what you want, right? A chance to bring _that family_ down with your own hands…," she paused slightly as she heard 'Tama-chan' speak again. "No, I won't give you a direct help. But if you need reinforcement…," she stopped again and smirked. "I believe you and your 'friends' are strong enough to destroy them."

The girl then turned her back on the window and leaned on it. "No, why do you think I asked you to join forces in the first place?" she waited as her opponent answered that and she looked surprised. "I'm impressed… you're so smart as always," she laughed slightly.

"You can do whatever you want, Tamazuki. As long as Nura Gumi perishes…, I don't care if you want to conquer 'us' later on," she said again before saying good bye to Tamazuki and cut the connection. She then dropped the phone to the floor and stomped on it, cracking it apart. "Trash," she said coldly while caressed her soft hair to the back.

"I really don't like it when you use that foul language in front of me, Gitsu."

A man's low baritone voice was heard from the sofa direction in the middle of the room and the girl looked up at him and her face instantly changed into the '_I'm so in love with him that dying right now is totally worth it!_' kind of expression. "Ah… I'm sorry, dear…. I'll remember to behave when you're around," she said shyly with dazed looking eyes.

She then approached the man on the sofa and sat beside him before sticking herself on him by hugging his arm and leaning so closely to him. The man turned out to be a young man probably in early until mid twenties with shoulder-length wavy red-soil colored hair and black eyes.

"Good if you understand. You're so similar to _her_. I can't imagine _her_ speaking so crudely," he said while stroking her hair softly.

"Yes… _Sei-sama_," she said happily while closing her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder contently.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo stared at in front of his class, slightly dumbfounded when Gozumaru and Mezumaru introduced their selves in front of his classmates.<p>

To think that they would become classmates…, it was beyond Rikuo's sense that Rikuou could pull strings to get those two to be in the same class as Rikuo.

"_Gyuuki's influence aside, it's me, you know. Who do you think I am?"_

Seriously, Rikuo could almost hear his half brother speaking with that super confident tone, a long nose and a smug expression on his face.

Mezumaru ended up wearing the girl's sailor uniform after all, after he had been praised by Rikuo for being 'cool' with cross-dressing. Moreover, Mezu looked confident and damn good in it too. The boys in his class were totally into him, judging from the sparkling eyes they showed when they looked at him, without knowing that he was a boy, of course.

Gozumaru, on the other hand, looked more aloof and bored, but somehow, that didn't lessen his cool exterior, being totally ones of his appeals as well. The girls absolutely swooned and squealed when they saw him.

Great. The new students were attracting so much attention just with their looks in the first day of their school. Rikuo laughed slowly at that thought, slightly amused by the irony because they were supposed to be undercover to protect Rikuo from any danger secretly.

Gozumaru seemed noticing Rikuo's stare at him and looked at him straightly in his eyes with unreadable expression. Rikuo smiled at him ruefully and it seemed his close friends noticed the look. They exchanged glances at each other before focusing once more to the new students.

"So, names are Yuuki Gozumaru," Gozumaru said evenly.

"And Mezumaru!" Mezumaru followed in spirit.

"Mezumaru? That's very masculine name, don't you think?" one of the student asked with a puzzled expression.

"Of course it is. I'm a boy," Mezumaru grinned and the entire class' faces, except Rikuo and Gozumaru's of course, fell at the fact.

"WHAT!" was their _utterly _shocked reaction.

"No way! He's prettier than me!" some of the girls protested hard in denial and flabbergasted looks.

"Then why do you wear a girl's clothes!" the boys shouted in scandalized expressions.

"Isn't it okay? Looks good on me, right?" Mezumaru winked seductively and everyone instantly blushed at the provocative look he gave them, both boys and girls.

"Just now… he looked so cute and very sexy at the same time…!" some even murmured out loud unintentionally.

Gozumaru immediately snorted at that and Rikuo tried to hold down his own laughter.

"Ri-, Rikuo-kun?" Kana and Yura looked at the glasses wearer chocolate haired boy with a funny looks and Rikuo's sweat dropped for him being caught almost laughing at the hilarious view.

_Crap._

Rikuo laughed nervously as he tried to find reasonable explanation. "I think… those new guys are interesting," he said finally, still chuckling lightly.

"You think so?" Kana tilted her head curiously. "He's wearing girl's clothes. Isn't it weird?"

"It is," Yura agreed with her, nodding.

"Eh, I'm sure they… I meant he has reasonable explanation," Rikuo said again, focusing his attention back to Gozumaru and Mezumaru once again.

"Alright now, boys, girls!" the teacher intervened the commotion while clapping her hand twice loudly and everyone hurriedly quieted down. "Now, Mezumaru, why do you wear the girl's uniform?" she looked at Mezumaru with disturbed expression as well.

"To make an impact," Gozumaru answered for him. "It's always hard to be new students in unfamiliar place. We want to make friends quickly. If we have an impression, they'll remember us easily and the news spread like wildfire in school."

_Reasonable. As expected from Gozumaru, the young boss of Gyuuki Gumi, for his quick thinking—_Rikuo smiled proudly from his seat. At least Gozumaru was a smart logical boy. He could count on him.

"Just for today, sensei!" Mezumaru chimed in. "I'll wear normal uniform tomorrow!" he continued with a naughty grin that was pretty cute and the teacher caved seeing his lovely feature.

"Jeez, okay, I'll allow it just for today. Now, do you want to add something to your introduction?" she asked then with an exasperated smile while shaking her head at her new student's antics.

"No," Gozumaru said uncaringly and a bead of sweat rolled down the teacher and his new classmates' faces.

So much for giving an impression…

"Let's be friends, everyone!" Mezumaru cheered with a wide grin to his new friends. The class murmured their '_yeees_' in unison at that and the teacher told both Gozu and Mezu to sit at the back just a couple of seats behind Rikuo.

When they passed Rikuo's seat, Gozumaru stopped in front of the young boss of Nura Gumi while Mezumaru didn't bother and just went to his appointed desk.

Rikuo looked up at him with raised eyebrows before smiling. "Welcome to our school," he said friendlily and Gozumaru blinked at that.

"Nice to meet you," Gozumaru also smiled small and the class went unusually silent at the slightly suspicious exchange between Rikuo and the new student.

"What was that?" Even the usually clueless Kiyotsugu seemed picking up the strange vibe and he looked confused. Natsumi and Saori looked at each other for a moment before they giggled silently. Jirou stared at Gozumaru curiously, while Kana and Yura were sweating slightly, seemingly knowing what it was about.

Rikuo just continued smiling, oblivious at what the dark-bluish haired boy was up to, as Gozumaru only nodded a little before he continued his walk to his own seat.

At lunch time, Gozumaru and Mezumaru were quickly surrounded by the curious classmates of why they transferred so soon after the freshmen entrance or where they lived right now or did they have email address or some things in those lines.

Their loud voices seemed irritating Gozumaru because a tick was visible on his head while Mezumaru was happily answering the questions, of course, miss-directing their personal and sensitive information like where they actually lived because it would blow their cover, their connection to Nura Gumi and so on. "So noisy…, it's not your damn busi—!" he almost snapped as Mezu covered his mouth quickly. Gozu made a protesting sound for being stopped so rudely like that.

"Your last name is the same. You're brothers?" one of the girls asked.

"Yep! We're twins!" Mezu said confidently.

"As I thought! That's why you have the same eye and hair color!" the other girls squealed. "Though you're not really similar… fraternal twins?"

Mezu nodded again. "We're adopted together, so 'Yuuki' isn't our actual last name. It's our foster families'," he clarified. The class then went silent again at the answer for a moment before someone broke it with another different subject.

"Ah… actually, you should cut your hair, you know. Our school doesn't have strict rules, but hair that long will be an inconvenience when you're studying, right?" the class leader pointed out.

"Eeh? But I _like_ my hair long," Mezumaru whined slightly. "With long hair, I can pull out a lot of appearances nicely," he pouted cutely and everyone fawned at him with hearts in their eyes.

"He's totally cute~!" the girls giggled and squealed at him and some of the boys even commented that they wouldn't mind even if he cross-dressed to school every day because he totally nailed the sailor uniform.

Gozumaru snorted again lightly behind Mezumaru's offending palm.

Rikuo looked at Gozu and Mezu who were surrounded by their classmates amusedly. They interacted okay with everyone even though Gozumaru looked a little irritated. But since Mezumaru was there to stop him if he was about to lose it, Rikuo wasn't really worried about that.

"Nura-kun! It's time for lunch! Let's go to the rooftop as usual!" Kiyotsugu said loudly from his spot because it was far from him right then.

"Yeah!" Rikuo lifted his thumb as a sign of agreement.

Rikuo opened his bag to take out his lunch, and then, as usual, he and his friends would go to the roof to have lunch as well as to have meeting about their club activity for that day. He had heard that Kiyotsugu had found some haunted spots from the supernatural website he invented. They probably were about to talk about them later.

Rikuo was about to get out of the class when Gozumaru seemed noticing him leaving. Gozumaru stood up and walked to his direction despite the other students' call. Mezu also looked at their direction as Gozumaru grabbed one of Rikuo's arms slowly.

Rikuo turned to look at Gozumaru with raised eyebrows. The other club members also stopped to look at them.

"What's wrong, Gozumaru-kun?" Rikuo questioned.

"Um… your name…," Gozumaru seemed taking their 'first meeting' scenario too seriously. Rikuo was a little confused by the look he received from the taller boy.

"Nura Rikuo," Rikuo decided to play along then. After all, their school friends did need to be shown that they had just met and they had no relationship whatsoever before.

"Rikuo, huh…? Nice name," Gozumaru smiled affectionately at him and Rikuo frowned, getting even more confused.

What in the world was Gozumaru up to?

Rikuo heard Mezumaru snicker from his spot and mentioned something like, "Gozu is fast as always," with a very amused expression.

_Fast…? At what? What is that supposed to mean?_—Rikuo was puzzled by that, and not just him, apparently, because the others also looked at Mezumaru like he was an alien from Mars.

"Um… I want to eat lunch now… if you don't mind?" Rikuo slowly pried Gozumaru's hand from his arm and Gozumaru relented by saying 'sorry'. "It's okay," Rikuo smiled at him and was about to go when Gozumaru grabbed him again.

Rikuo turned at him again, a question mark on his head.

"I need to speak with you for a moment if you don't mind?" Gozumaru asked again with a look that told Rikuo that it was important and he needed to hear what he wanted to say.

"Okay…, I'll just tell my friends over there to go first…," Rikuo said while turning his body, but he was surprised seeing Yura and Kana were already there. "Um…," he blinked once.

"Rikuo-kun, what took you so long?" Kana asked while slipping her hands on his arm and hugged it, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah, Rikuo-kun. We're waiting for ya," Yura also smiled and did the same to his other arm which was still in Gozumaru's clutch and she deliberately ignored it, so Gozu had to let Rikuo's arm go to make room for her.

Gozumaru also blinked at that.

"Err… but, Gozumaru-kun wants to talk to me…," Rikuo got even more mystified by all of this. He didn't understand why the girls looked so adamant for him to hurry and go with them.

"It's lunch time, we should eat first," Kana said, still with her sweet smile.

"Yeah, ya don't mind we eating first before ya talk to Rikuo-kun, right, Yuuki-kun?" Yura then looked at Gozumaru meaningfully.

"Um… I guess…." Gozumaru also looked puzzled, but he seemed catching up when Yura said 'wonderful'.

Then the girls pulled Rikuo to go with them, leaving Gozumaru and the rest of the class who were murmuring how odd the spectacle was.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamazuki was holding some papers from his class. The works that his classmates had to submit to the teacher, actually. He couldn't believe that he was picked as a one of class representatives just after he moved in. Well, the class could see that he was a leader type, but to make him work like this for them… who the hell they think he was?<p>

Tamazuki wasn't amused. Sure, the class leader thing was a good position to gain information, but the work wasn't easy. Of course, he had recruited some people who were totally smitten by him to work like his hands and legs. It would be easier if Inukami was around, but he was too unstable to go as a normal student. Inukami's badass attitude as a delinquent would be more fitting for him.

Anyway, it seemed his plan was working okay this past week. After Inukami dealt with Muchi… well, he didn't go overboard like Tamazuki had expected, but the poor narcissist was still quite terrorized he didn't even have time for his hair anymore. The silent movement his other subordinates were doing was meticulous as well. Nura Gumi wouldn't even notice what happened. By the time they did, it would be too late to reverse the damage.

Tamazuki smirked as he put the papers on the teacher's desk. "When they realize… their power will be reduced to nothing at all."

"You speak something, Tamazusa-kun?" the teacher looked at him in puzzled look.

"No, just speaking to myself, sensei." Tamazuki smiled confidently at him and the teacher nodded swiftly.

"Thank you for bringing these here," he said.

"You're welcome, sensei," Tamazuki bowed slightly before he turned to go. "And I already know something about our Rikuo-kun," he smirked again as he took out his cell phone and looked at the picture of the glasses wearer, short, chocolate haired boy. "Who knows that his innocent appearance hides something so big…?"

Tamazuki pushed a next button and now he saw the picture of Rikuo holding hands with a taller man with long flowing sliver-dark hair. "I haven't known what kind of relationship he has with Nura Rikuou, Sandaime of the Nura Gumi Alliance… but he must be important… for the big boss to show that kind of expression towards him…."

Tamazuki's smirk widened. "Could this kid be your Achilles' heel, Nura Rikuou?"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"You heard? Another merchandise shop was closed yesterday," Saori complained as she bit down her chocolate cake.<p>

"I heard! They closed Senba-sama's store!" Natsumi cried in protest. "Even though his store was small, it was always providing high school students like us with high quality ornaments with cute design! And moreover, the cost wasn't that hard on our allowance too! I totally LOVE that shop! I can't believe they closed it!"

"What happened these days, I wonder…? The cake shop 'Antique' near my house also went bankrupt so abruptly. Even though the cake was awesomely good and there were a lot of customers every day… to get closed so suddenly like that is weird," Kana also sighed long, holding her cheek in troubled look.

Rikuo, Kiyotsugu and Jirou looked at the three girls, rather puzzled, while Yura was concentrating on her meat bread.

"What is it with the merchandise stores and cake shops?" Kiyotsugu asked then, while biting one of his french-fries.

"You don't know?" the three girls shrieked in unison, looking scandalized.

"Wait a second, Kiyotsugu! Don't tell me you don't know them! They're popular stores and shops! They're like… what people from the outside come here for! It's unreasonable to close them! If they're closed one by one… people from the outside won't come here anymore! They're like the identity of our town!" Saori said with a disbelieving look.

_Closing shops and stores…?_—Rikuo thought something was definitely strange as well. The rapid incidence was too coincident.

"Maybe the owner got swindled or something?" Jirou offered helpfully.

"That is a possibility… but for some unfathomable reasons, the police can't do anything about it," Natsumi said with a sad look.

"Natsumi-chan, you're close with Senba-sama, right?" Kana looked at the dark haired girl solemnly.

"Yes… Senba-sama is so sad that he has to lose his business…," Natsumi looked down on her laps, looking down.

"Wait, wait, why are you girls calling this person with '-sama' anyway?" Kiyotsugu looked confused.

"Because he's the god of beauty~!" Natsumi sighed and looked up with dazzled expression.

"He's awesome at making cute and elegant ornaments…!" Saori followed while sighing dreamily too.

"And he makes every girl that stops by his shop happy beyond belief with his creation~," Kana completed before the three of them squealed excitedly.

Kiyotsugu, Jirou and Rikuo's sweat dropped from the back of their heads. Yura, for some reasons, was still concentrating on her own bread before she seemed deciding to just eat the damn thing.

"I just hope he's okay," Kana and Saori lamented again as they sighed one more time.

"Senba-sama said he had someone who could help him. Let's believe his words. I don't think he wants to give up just yet," Natsumi said with a belief in her eyes.

Rikuo smiled at her friends as they smiled as well seeing Natsumi's certainty.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Zen was reading a newspaper with serious and curious expression. He couldn't believe what he was reading. The numbers of big corporation's branches that went bankrupt this past week were too high in Tokyo and Nagoya. Some small original stores in Ukiyoe also died out without having a chance to go big.<p>

It was weird. It wasn't like the competition was great in the areas. Anyway, for some unfathomable reasons, those corporations were the corporation he and his dad had a connection with. So were the small stores and shops. Yakushi family infested for them as well. Their business and those infestations were the things that kept Yakushi's Group running and prospering.

If Yakushi Group kept losing them one by one… it could affect their economical balance. Right now, the damage was still fixable, but if this went for too long… it was possible that Yakushi Group income could be in danger.

Truthfully, Zen wasn't into management, but he need to consult this to someone. He had to move fast before the corporation his grandpa and father had built their whole lives got destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Back to the class, Gozumaru stopped Rikuo from going outside the classroom when he was about to help the class representatives bring their homework to the teacher lounge.<p>

Rikuo looked up at Gozumaru's face in inquiring expression. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"Can I still speak to you?" Gozumaru asked back, glancing over Rikuo's shoulder to make sure that Rikuo's friends were watching and aware of what was happening between the two.

"Sure; why don't we talk while walking to the teacher's office?" Rikuo offered.

"That will be great," Gozumaru smiled small. "Oh, and let me help you with that," he then offered to bring the homework for him.

"It's okay. It's not that heavy," Rikuo declined politely.

"I want to help you," Gozumaru looked at Rikuo's eyes gently and Rikuo blinked several times in a slight confusion.

"Gozumaru…, your acting is too much," the glasses wearer boy then whispered slightly as he let Gozumaru's hands took half of his load.

"You think so?" Gozumaru smirked meaningfully as he noticed Rikuo's friends, the girls especially, were staring at Gozumaru and Rikuo with worried and bewildered looks.

"What are you up to?" Rikuo asked again, face looking more confused at the moment, and there was a little hint of suspicion in his tone.

"Trust me. This will be very hilarious, and it will kill two birds with a stone," Gozumaru grinned mischievously while Rikuo was throwing a curious glance at him when they went out of the class.

So… just like Gozumaru's prediction, the two girls followed them out, keeping their distance though. It was enough for Gozu to feel their eyes on his back. He was still grinning when they arrived in front of teacher's office.

When Gozu was about to open the door, someone beat him to it from the inside. Instinctively, Gozumaru stretched his arm in front of Rikuo, stopping the boy from moving further forward to avoid collision.

Someone came out from the room and Rikuo seemed recognizing the taller boy while Gozumaru was silent as their eyes all met.

"Ah, Rikuo-kun," the dark haired boy with amber eyes and pale skin greeted Rikuo immediately in recognition as he saw the glasses wearer chocolate haired one.

"Oh, Tamazusa-san," Rikuo nodded as a response to the greeting as well.

"What a coincidence, we meet in front of the teacher lounge again," the boy Rikuo had called Tamazusa then smiled coolly at Rikuo.

"Yeah, how quirky," Rikuo laughed slightly.

Just then Gozumaru narrowed his eyes, looking carefully at this _fake _young man. Looking at every aspect, his smile was a total bullshit. Gozumaru wasn't an expert in reading people through facial expression, but even he could see that this pale taller guy was cunning.

Moreover… his face was familiar. Gozumaru felt like he had ever seen that boy somewhere before, but he couldn't point his finger where.

While the young boss of Gyuuki Gumi was mulling over and trying to remember where he could have seen this Tamazusa guy, the boy in question seemed noticing his presence.

"Oh… I'm sorry for being rude. Hello there, friend of Rikuo-kun?" Tamazusa then turned his attention to Gozumaru and the dark-blue haired boy couldn't help feeling alarmed.

"Yeah, Yuuki Gozumaru," Gozumaru said while extending his hand for a handshake. He might feel something if he touched him, maybe… hidden intention or some short.

"Tamazusa," the taller boy shook his hand and Gozumaru felt it. The coldness. Perspiration on the palm as a result of the bluffing.

This guy was indeed not the guy he said he was.

Gozumaru smirked slightly. "May I know your last name?" he asked then, making the taller boy raise his eyebrows. "I feel like we've met before, somewhere. Maybe if you mention your last name, I'll remember more clearly," he explained.

"Will you?" Tamazusa asked with more smile on his face, as if he was challenging.

Rikuo seemed realizing that something was going on between the two with the hostile aura around them, and decided to stop them before one of them started throwing punch or worse.

"Excuse me, Tamazusa-san. I really have to submit these works to the teacher now," Rikuo said with a smile as he grabbed one of Gozumaru's arms and started to pull him to come inside. "Besides, the bell almost rang," he continued.

"Oh, you're right. Well then, I should go back to my class as well. See you later, Rikuo-kun," Tamazusa smiled back at him and he waved before he turned and walked away.

"Oi," Gozumaru called Rikuo while narrowing his eyes. "What was that?" he demanded in annoyance.

Rikuo huffed slightly. "Don't be childish, Gozumaru. I won't let you start any fight at school. Let alone, in your first day to boot," he said before he greeted the teacher in a smile again and put the works on his desk.

Gozumaru was waiting until Rikuo finished talking to the teacher before he spoke again. "You can't be serious, right? That guy is a weasel. Just look at his face," he protested.

"I can see what I can see, Gozumaru. But it doesn't mean we can just act hostile towards every person we don't like," Rikuo said with a rueful smile. "Come on. Don't think too much about him. He is just a senior," the chocolate haired boy then held Gozumaru's hand and pulled him out of the teacher's office.

Gozumaru noticed that the girls were still following them when they were out of the office. He intended to continue his little prank when he saw that. "Hey," he pulled Rikuo's hand so as to stop the glasses wearer boy and Rikuo turned at him with questioning face. "Let's go somewhere we can talk in private," and then he proceeded to change direction and then ran while pulling the bewildered looking Rikuo.

"Wait a—, Gozumaru-kuuuun!" Rikuo shouted in surprise at his sudden act.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jeez… what are you doing, Gozumaru?" Rikuo was panting as they stopped just behind the school building.<p>

"Trust me. This will be awesome," Gozumaru was smiling and there was that glint of mischief in his eyes. Rikuo thought like he was seeing Rikuou then.

What was it with the guys in Yakuza world and their pranks?

Rikuo sighed after he was pacing his breaths. "Okay… what's wrong?" he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know what Gozumaru was planning out.

Gozumaru was still smirking and he stood so closely to Rikuo. It made Rikuo a little bit uncomfortable. "Gozu…?" Rikuo looked up at him because he didn't answer him, and to Rikuo's utter disbelief, the dark-blue haired boy closed their gap in a gentle hug.

_WHAT!_

Rikuo almost pushed the boy away but he was rendered speechless when Gozumaru said "I love you" in a voice that was a LOT louder than it was supposed to.

Rikuo could only widen his eyes, jaw hanging open in silent shock.

"I love you," Gozumaru repeated his words and Rikuo was snapped back from his shock and grabbed Gozumaru's arms hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rikuo hissed at Gozumaru, very alarmed with this sudden turn of events so he struggled to free himself.

"Relax," Gozumaru then whispered, probably trying to calm him down. "This is good, you know. This way I have an excuse to stay close to you all the time without rising suspicion," he explained slowly making Rikuo hear his reasons first before he threw a fit. "Moreover… the girls are here to witness this."

"What?" Rikuo widened his eyes even more, more shocked.

"I believe one of them is Keikain Yura, right? This way, she won't dig too deeply about you despite her interest," Gozumaru reasoned further.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rikuo asked, slightly confused of why Gozumaru brought up Yura in this matter.

"You're kidding right? Don't tell me you don't realize it. She definitely has mind on you," Gozumaru loosened his hug slightly and stepped back before he gazed at Rikuo's eyes wickedly. "Oh damn, you really have no idea, do you?" he asked then.

"No, that's… she's a new student too, you know. And I happened to be the first person who talked to her. She just… feels closer to me. That's all," Rikuo explained, still holding Gozumaru's arms.

"Maybe, but I know what I see, Rikuo. She and that Kana girl are concerned and jealous when I try to get close to you. Surprisingly, you're a lady killer too," Gozumaru snickered. "Their women's instinct is right. I might steal you away from them even if it's just for appearance," he continued.

"I'm not a lady killer," Rikuo blushed at that. "So… you want to appear as my boyfriend in school?" He looked at Gozumaru while frowning slightly. "Why does it have to be boyfriend and not just regular friend? You can join our club as my friend," he bargained.

"Not good enough," Gozumaru stated. "They also need excuse on how protective I will be to you," Gozumaru stroke Rikuo's long bang away from in front of his eyes and forehead. "They won't protest the way suddenly I take you away if there's sudden danger," he smiled then. "It's not half bad, this idea. That way, I can protect your friends too from harm if we're under attack as well," he convinced Rikuo with this, obviously, because if he could protect his friends from the harm that could happen to Rikuo, he would take the offer whatever the price was.

"You're sly… using my friends to buy me," Rikuo chuckled, totally amused.

"Well, I studied well, didn't I?" Gozumaru smirked confidently.

"Okay… but Rikuou can't know about this," Rikuo said, giving his condition.

"I want to ask why, but I have a feeling the reason will be too difficult for me to understand," Gozumaru's sweat dropped from his cheek. Rikuo huffed out a laugh as he had an idea of why Gozumaru set that kind of nervous face.

Rikuou showed his possessive trait towards Rikuo in front of Gozumaru, and he wasn't subtle at all with his PDA. Rikuo guessed that Gozumaru had his suspicion towards Rikuou and Rikuo's relationship, but he seemed not wanting to know about that beyond what he already suspected.

"Okay, so… we're boyfriends," Rikuo agreed then.

"Awesome," Gozumaru smirked again.

"So… what now?" Rikuo asked again.

"Let see…," Gozumaru was silent, probably thinking about something because he looked somber and had his hand on his chin for a minute or two before he seemed like noticing something over Rikuo's shoulder. Gozumaru smirked again and Rikuo felt a bad feeling about that.

"What is it?" Rikuo asked warily.

"I got an idea of how to spread the news about our 'relationship' without having to tell them directly and just let them draw their own conclusion," Gozumaru said again, looking totally confident. "Do you trust me?" he asked then.

"Well, I do with my life. I'm just not so sure about my 'name'…," Rikuo sighed in defeat. It would cost him embarrassment; obviously, because he was about to come out that he was 'gay'. Great.

"Come on. It's just for a cover. Remember there's still the threat of Shikoku," Gozu convinced him again.

Rikuo rolled his eyes at him. "Fine, what should I do?"

Gozumaru leaned his face closer. "I'm going to kiss you."

Rikuo smiled sweetly and then stepped on his toe, making Gozumaru wince. "Not gonna happen."

"You're really uncooperative for being a boyfriend," Gozumaru said with trembling body, holding down the urge to yelp in pain apparently. It seemed Rikuo had hurt his toe okay. Good.

"Not even Rikuou can make me do something I don't want to do. Try something else," Rikuo grinned at Gozumaru and the taller boy sighed.

"Fine, then just pretend that you let me kiss you," Gozumaru said with an annoyed huff.

"Okay, that's better. Should I close my eyes and tilt my face a little?" Rikuo asked again.

"That will be helpful," Gozumaru positioned his face again and leaned closely. Rikuo closed his eyes and tilted his head up when he felt Gozumaru's finger guided his chin. He could feel Gozumaru's soft breath, but just that.

Moments later, Rikuo could feel Gozumaru step back again, so he opened his eyes. "Done?" he asked, looking at Gozumaru questioningly.

"Done," Gozumaru smiled. "It will be more convincing if you hug me," he smirked again.

"Don't push it, Gozumaru," Rikuo punched him on his arm lightly. "Let's go back to class. I'm sure we're already late," he grabbed Gozumaru's hand and pulled him to go back to where they were supposed to.

Unnoticed by Rikuo, but totally noticed by Gozumaru, a student had witnessed all of that, though without knowing exactly what was actually going on….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rikuo and Gozumaru came back to class, everyone turned to their direction in strange look, but no one had said anything.<p>

Short time later, Kana and Yura followed their entrance to the classroom. Their expressions were unreadable at first, but when Rikuo met their gaze, those two jerked in surprise before they averted their eyes with blushing faces.

_Huh?_—Rikuo couldn't help feeling weird. Those two had never done that to him before. It was like… they were embarrassed about something?

Then Rikuo remembered about Gozumaru's explanation and his face heated slightly as he realized what was wrong. They probably saw the little charade Gozumaru and Rikuo had pulled behind the school building earlier. They saw their 'pretending' kiss. That must have been a shock to them…. Well, Rikuo should act normally since he wasn't supposed to know that they knew.

Was this what Gozumaru was talking about earlier? But even Rikuo doubted that either Kana or Yura would gossip about it. After all it would intrude Rikuo's privacy and he trusted those girls enough not to spread the rumors.

Surprisingly, the one that approached Rikuo about that matter was… Keikain Yura, just after the end of the school bell rang. "Rikuo-kun, can I have a moment with ya?" she asked when he was tidying his book up.

"Sure," Rikuo smiled at her, appearing oblivious of what she was about to say.

"Um… I saw ya… with Yuuki-kun… at noon…," Yura said hesitantly with blushing face and as much as Rikuo wanted to, he couldn't feign a blushing face to counter hers, even though he should be blushing right them. So, instead, he looked down on his feet, pretending to appear that he was embarrassed.

"Will… will it change your opinion about me if that's… true?" Rikuo asked back, trying to sound hesitant and afraid, and he thought he had pulled that out okay because Yura looked up at him and frantically tried to reassure him.

"No! No, no… of course not! I was just… um…." Yura looked at her feet nervously as well now, her face really red. "I was just… surprised, you know… because I…," she looked even more embarrassed at that point and Rikuo almost pitied her if it wasn't for his own situation. "I thought… I have a chance… with you…."

Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise at that. He couldn't believe it. Did she just confess to him? Like… _seriously_?

"_She has mind on you, you know?"_

Rikuo was speechless as he remembered Gozumaru's words earlier. This was totally unexpected even from Rikuo's point of view. It was just a week after Kana had confessed and now he had another girl do the same to him. What happened here? He wasn't supposed to be that popular among girls!

Yura seemed taking Rikuo's silence as a guilty conscience because she quickly smiled at him and reassured him again. "Ah, no worries, Rikuo-kun! That's my own fault for not noticing the sign! I meant… at first, I thought ya and Kana-chan were an item, but then ya surprised me by rejecting her, so I thought… I thought I could have a shot because Rikuo-kun, ye'r a nice person. And it's hard these days to get a very nice person like ya as a boyfriend…. I guess it's true… that the good ones are either taken or… _ya know_," she was babbling with a sheepish look and she was acting funny, but Rikuo couldn't really laugh at that, could he. He had broken another heart just in a week.

_Bad, bad Riku~…_

Rikuo could almost hear his half brother sing a song in his head, mockingly scolding him. Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? He meant… Rikuou had a better shot with his look to lead on women and then break their hearts than Rikuo right?

Maybe it was because Rikuou didn't attend formal school. If he did…, Rikuo couldn't imagine how many women would have been rejected or dumped by Rikuou.

_I guess there's a benefit that Rikuou stays inside Yakuza circle all this time. All the women there are tougher in handling his antics after all…._

"Ri-… Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo snapped back from his train of thought and faced Yura once again. She looked visibly concerned now.

"I-I'm sorry… I must have surprised ya with the sudden confession…," she looked guilty as well.

"No! No… please don't make that face!" Rikuo was frantic when he thought Yura was about to cry. "I-I'm happy with your feeling but…" He didn't know how to continue that line. Saying he liked Gozumaru now would be totally lying since he didn't, at least not that way. He already felt bad enough lying about the 'kissing', he didn't want to lie about something as important as answering a girl's confession.

"I know. Ya can't like girls…," Yura continued his answer in a defeated sigh and Rikuo honestly wanted to protest because that wasn't the reason! He liked girls, damn it! Just… not the way he loved Rikuou.

But in the end, he didn't correct her because… he didn't want to lie directly. Let her draw the conclusion. It was better that way.

"That's okay!" But then Yura stood up straight with sure and determined expression. "Having a gay friend is cool! I can brag to my brothers about it!"

Rikuo was glad she was an energetic girl. Yura was awesome.

"Besides, it's only a crush, not yet a love," Yura then grabbed Rikuo's hands and looked at him in his eyes, totally in full spirit. "I hope you'll be happy with Yuuki-kun!" she continued with fire in her eyes and Rikuo couldn't say anything to reply that encouragement before she released him and then ran outside the classroom.

"Ah… and the misunderstanding continues…," Rikuo shook his head at that, sighing in defeat while putting his books inside his bag and closed the lid.

"Rikuo," Gozumaru and Mezumaru called. They were already ready to go home and now standing beside Rikuo who immediately grabbed he bag and nodded.

"Let's go home," Rikuo said as they walked together out of the class.

They went home using the same road as usual. Luckily, today Rikuo didn't have club activities because Kiyotsugu said he wanted to check the authenticity of the haunted spots he had found in the internet before. So, Rikuo could go home early.

However, this journey to go back home wasn't as smooth as he had thought because unexpectedly, they ran into someone very dangerous even though they hadn't realized it yet.

Just up ahead was a crowd of mean looking people, probably gangster from other school since they looked like still in their teens. Moreover, those guys were wearing school uniform and they were surrounding someone. The boy who was surrounded… was from Rikuo's school apparently, because the gakuran and the emblem on his uniform belonged to Ukiyoe Private Senior High School.

"What is going on there?" Rikuo looked worried because those gangsters seemed smirking and the boy inside looked… _smirking_? Rikuo was puzzled at that. The chocolate haired boy inside the circle looked slightly banged up, but he was smirking?

"Leave it alone. They're just kids trying to toughen up another kid," Gozumaru said with carefree manner.

"He's from our school. We can't just let him be punched and kicked and stay silence," Rikuo huffed at the boy beside him. "Besides, this area is still in Nura Gumi control. Don't you think it will be bad for Nura Gumi name if we let something like that happen under our nose?" he rationalized.

Gozumaru froze up and Mezumaru sighed. "He's right, Gozumaru. If this happens in front of Gyuuki-sama, he will make sure that those kids know who's in charge on this area," Mezumaru said.

"Ah jeez…," Gozumaru scratched the back of his head, looking troubled. "Fine, fine, we just have to stop them, right? Let me do it," he said while walking approaching the crowd. Rikuo followed him in a smile.

Gozumaru wasn't that bad for a pretending boyfriend. Rikuo still couldn't believe he agreed to his idea. Well, if it was practical for them to create a cover then… he was fine with it. Though, Rikuou would be very mad if he knew about this. Ah, Gozumaru would only act as Rikuo's boyfriend in school anyway, or in front of his school friends, so the chance of Rikuo knowing about this little prank was close to zero.

"Oi, all of you!" Gozumaru shouted at those gangster guys and they turned at him with annoyed look.

"Aah?" and they set their scary faces to him.

Gozumaru snorted. "What the hell are you doing in Nu—mph!"

Rikuo cut his words by covering his mouth. "Shh! Don't use Nura Gumi name while you're wearing the school uniform!" he hissed near Gozumaru's ear.

Gozumaru mumbled in annoyance behind Rikuo's palm and nodded. Rikuo released him slowly then and Gozumaru once again glared at the party in front of him. "What the hell are you doing with a student from my school?" he pointed at them menacingly.

"What did you say, brat!" all of them yelled back at Gozumaru, looking pissed off.

"I asked what you were doing with the student from my school. Are you all deaf?" Gozumaru huffed at them.

"How dare you say something like that to us! You wanna go at it?" One of the guys started attack Gozumaru, but he dodged swiftly before extending his leg to trip the gangster boy's so he fell forward with the face hitting the ground first.

"Amateur," Gozumaru snorted again with underestimating manner.

"You bastard! Don't act too cocky!" everyone in the gang then started to lunge at Gozumaru as well, but he dodged all the attacks easily while leading those guys away from their 'victim', and then proceeded to play with them while Rikuo was approaching the boy that was surrounded earlier.

"Ah, hey…, you okay?" Rikuo asked the boy and reached to touch his arm, but before he could, his hand was slapped away by that boy.

"Don't touch me," the spiky-short haired boy narrowed his eyes at Rikuo with contempt in his expression.

"Eh…?" Rikuo was surprised at the hostile reaction.

"Doing something unnecessary like that… and it's just thirty seconds away from it…!" the boy's dark-reddish amber eyes bore deeply into Rikuo's and saw a lot of anger and hatred there.

_What… this person…!_—Rikuo stepped back from him and the boy followed his moment.

"Are you scared of me too, boy?" the reddish-amber eyed boy asked while licking his split bloodied lower lip.

"You're… you're hurt," Rikuo said slowly, but warily as well. This boy scared him a little bit. The hatred and anger there were intimidating him, but of course Rikuo didn't show that much. "The wound will get infected if it's not treated. Let's… let's go to the clinic," he continued, moving closer again and reaching at him again.

"I said… don't touch me," the wounded boy hissed at Rikuo dangerously. Just then Rikuo realized what it was. The boy was also scared of him. He was scared of being touched by something unfamiliar to him. Probably, that boy thought he would get hurt again.

Rikuo softened his expression and smiled small solemnly. "It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently before he touched the boy's arm tenderly.

As soon as his hands made contact with the boy's bare skin, the boy seemed losing his strength and collapsed. Rikuo immediately caught him before he hit the ground. "Hold on," he said as he tried to support the boy's body. But, because he was a lot taller and slightly bigger than Rikuo, the glasses-wearer boy couldn't support him entirely and he slowly went down together with the boy to sit on the ground.

The boy was panting and he looked exhausted as well and Rikuo was worried if his wounds were a lot worse than it looked. "Hey, hey, you okay? Do you need ambulance?" he asked frantically.

"Ah…," the chocolate-red haired boy then looked up slightly at Rikuo and sighed. "No… just… let me rest for awhile. This always happens if _he_ doesn't show up in three minutes after I take the beating…." He said, still pacing his breaths.

"What?" Rikuo didn't understand.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," the boy said again, refusing to explain what he had said earlier.

"No, you're not. You're wounded," Rikuo said.

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped looking angry, but Rikuo wasn't intimidated anymore once he knew the reason of the anger and the hatred. This boy seemed having anger issue and his demeanor could change so drastically depending on the situation.

_He said 'thirty second away' just then, probably he was talking about 'thirty seconds away before his anger took control and he would be able to 'fight'._

This kind of person was the most difficult to deal with. Rikuo should just send this boy to the hospital. "I'm bringing you to the hospital," he said determinedly.

"What…? I said I'm fine!" the boy looked bewildered now, but Rikuo ignored him.

"Mezumaru! Come here and help me!" Rikuo called the boy in sailor uniform who was cheering for the fighting Gozumaru.

Mezumaru turned at Rikuo and then ran closer to him and then he seemed wanting to say something before he jerked up as seeing the boy who was in Rikuo's hold and shouted. "Rikuo! Get away from him!"

"Huh?" Rikuo looked up at Mezumaru, wondering. "What's wrong, Mezu—!" He widened his eyes in shock when his words got cut out by the sudden grab from behind. The boy's arm seized his neck hard and cut his air supply. "Wha—?"

The boy behind him chuckled and laughed. "Mo~ron," he said as he smirked behind Rikuo's ear. "For a member of Nura Gumi, aren't you too trusting, boy?" he asked with wicked tone.

"You bastard—! Let go of Rikuo!" Mezumaru shouted in panicky.

"What?" Gozumaru also seemed noticing the commotion and looked at Rikuo's direction after he subdued the last guy of his attacker. "What the hell—!" he saw that Rikuo was held hostage by the guy who was supposed to be the 'victim' and he ran to Mezumaru who was still yelling at the boy to let Rikuo go.

"Gozumaru!" Mezumaru called the dark-blue haired boy.

"What the hell is going on? Why is that guy holding Rikuo like—!" Gozumaru also widened his eyes as he saw the boy's face more clearly. "You—!" he went pale immediately.

"Ooh…, it seems those boys over there recognize me, huh?" the boy chuckled again, sounding amused.

"Who… who are…?" Rikuo didn't understand this. This guy here was different from the boy he had helped a moment ago. His act and personality as well…!

"Inukami Shiba! The most brutal delinquent, 'Mad Dog' from Shikoku!" Gozumaru shouted at the chocolate-red haired boy furiously.

_Shikoku!_—Rikuo widened his eyes even more as he heard that. _This boy… Inukami Shiba is… from Shikoku!_

"Well, well, I'm that popular, huh? No… you guys must be in some kind of gangster world to know about me," Inukami said while licking the blood on his lips. "No way… you're from Nura Gumi as well?" his tone sounded getting excited. "Then this boy… must be very important that you guys put two guards for him, huh?"

"You…! Let go of Rikuo, you asshole!" Gozumaru yelled at him in total rage. "You hurt a single hair of him… your head is mine!"

"Ooh, scary…," Inukami sniggered. "Then you can have this kid's head for your bravery," he licked Rikuo's ear and snapped out the folded knife he had in his hand near Rikuo's neck.

"Rikuo!" Mezumaru shouted worriedly at that.

"You—!" Gozumaru couldn't move now since Rikuo could be killed.

"You… Inukami Shiba…," Rikuo spoke slowly while grabbing the arm that seized his neck and pulled it away, trying to loosening it. "Were you… were you the one hurting Hihi-jisan…?"

"Hihi?" Inukami sounded wondering. "Ah… that guy from Hihi Gumi, huh? Nope, that wasn't me," he said care freely.

"Liar! The knife in your hand is the exact same kind as the knifes which were found in the scene!" Mezumaru screamed.

"Of course it's the same kind. This belongs to Muchi. I just took one of them it after I kicked his ass for acting on his own and disobeying our boss direct order," he said in a huff.

"Muchi… you're saying that you beat the guy who hurt Hihi-jisan?" Rikuo asked again, surprise.

_And he's still in high school too…! Beating the one who even Hihi-jisan couldn't beat…? How strong is this guy?_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking.

"That's me," Inukami said. "And another direct order for me from my boss… is to apprehend you, Nura Rikuo-kun," he said, tightening his hold on Rikuo's neck.

"Ugh…!" Rikuo whimpered lowly in pain. "Who… who ordered you to… get me…?" he asked while bearing the pain.

"Idiot. If I tell you, then there's no point in us moving secretly to take your family down, is there?" Inukami huffed again in annoyance.

"You're planning… to take down Nura Gumi?" Rikuo knew his face was paling when he asked that question. The dread that Nura Gumi was after all in danger after a false sense of peaceful week was coming in full force.

"Who isn't?" Inukami said, smirking evilly.

"Oi," Gozumaru called Inukami and the chocolate-red haired boy looked at him. "If you're targeting our boss, you've got the wrong guy," he said seriously.

"I know that. This boy isn't Nura Rikuou," Inukami said, ruffling Rikuo's hair curtly with his free hand. "We've done our share of investigation to your family too, you know. Our boss is SMART after all. He might not be very powerful… but his intelligent is outstanding. Besides, he got me as his fangs. We're the perfect organization to control the black world of Japan…. You guys are in the way."

"Then why are you apprehending him if you know he isn't our boss?" Mezumaru followed suit to talk him into releasing Rikuo. "He's just a civilian! He has nothing to do with Nura Gumi!" he said, a bit worriedly.

"True… there's nothing proving him having a connection whatsoever with Nura Gumi, but…," Inukami then took something out from his pocket and brought it up forward to show the others. "Unfortunately… he seems very cozy with your boss," Inukami smirked, showing the picture on his cell phone screen.

_Shit—! As I thought, going out on a date with Rikuou was a mistake! Damn, now they have something that can destroy my civilian life!_—Rikuo was mad at his own stupidity. He knew dating his own half brother wouldn't be easy, but it concerned Nura Gumi's safety as well. Now, if these guys had Rikuo, Rikuou wouldn't be able to stay calm and think to counter their mocking.

Rikuo had to do something himself to create a distraction so that his connection with Nura Gumi could still be covered. He got to do something very bad after this… but he had decided that he could throw away everything to stay beside Rikuo.

Yes, Rikuo had decided, and he had to bear the consequence as well. Rikuo closed his eyes and loosened his grip from Inukami's arm, stopping his struggle.

"Huh, are you giving up, Nura Rikuo?" Inukami asked in underestimating tone.

"Are you guys all idiots?" Rikuo asked, showing his coldest look he could muster. "Just because we look close, doesn't mean he will get weak even if you have me. We've been trying to take each other down for our entire lives, you know… now you're blowing my cover," Rikuo said, glancing behind in annoyance.

"What?" Inukami blinked at that show.

"I said, I'm their enemy too, you moron! How hard do you think I have played a part to get close to Rikuou?" Rikuo said, setting his pissed off look. Now he glared at Gozumaru and Mezumaru who seemed catching what he was doing and quickly back him up.

"What did you say…?" Both looked shocked for real. That was good since it needed to sound and look realistic. They were really excellent for undercover work. They could act awesomely.

"You guys are an idiot for getting duped so easily, especially your boss. I want to see his face if the 'Rikuo' he knows all this time is just an 'act' I perform to get close to him," Rikuo smirked at Gozumaru and Mezumaru evilly, like a villain and Inukami was speechless.

"What?" a few seconds later, the sounded totally confused and his hold on Rikuo loosened slightly.

_He falls for it!_—Rikuo nodded and was about to free himself again when something unexpected happened.

"Let Rikuo-kun… GO!"

Someone shouted from aside, surprising both Rikuo and Inukami and a second later a kick flew connecting to Inukami's side jaw.

"Wha—!" Everyone widened their eyes in total shock as Rikuo was suddenly let loose and Inukami was sent flying two meters to his right side with that singe blow of kick.

"How dare ya use a weapon on an innocent and helpless boy! I, Keikain Yura, with the name of justice, will not forgive you!"

Rikuo, Gozumaru and Mezumaru dropped their jaws seeing the short-dark haired girl with dark eyes wearing the sailor uniform, standing so coolly in front of them and setting her fighting stance and serious angry expression to Inukami who was still on the ground.

"Y-Yura-san…?" Rikuo panicked knowing that the girl had just kicked the Mad Dog.

"Just now… she looks like…" Gozumaru's sweat dropped.

"Yeah… '_Bishoujo_ _Senshi_ _Sailormoon_'," Mezumaru finished, nodding in agreement with a bead of sweat on his face as well.

"Wait, you notice about that more than what we're going to deal with after this?" Rikuo turned his face at them and yelled in disbelief.

_What's wrong with these people?_—Rikuo could only shake his head in exasperation before he noticed Inukami begin standing again.

"Woman…!" Inukami spat out his blood and glared daggers at Yura who glared back heatedly at him.

"I'm going to be your opponent, Mad Dog from Shikoku!" she said while pointing at Inukami tensely….

**End of Chapter 11**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hyaaah, sorry for the cliff-hanger. I guess Nura's Golden Days influence this story a bit, especially in the cliff-hanger ending situation ^^; Now, what do you think of this chapter. I know it's been awhile from my last update that I almost forgot how to continue this… ahaha. It might sound awkward at the beginning of this chapter, no? Well, I'll leave you with your own opinion. So… review, please?


	13. Chapter 12: Direct Attack! Enemy Moves!

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, oOC-ness, violence, blood, disturbing images (wow, thank god it's in M-rated now), cursing words and bad language, possible mistypes and grammar errors, etc…_

**A/N: **Okay, today is supposed to be for Nura's Golden Days update, but I still have to check it over and add this and that for that chapter, so I decide to switch the update days. This chapter for MBiO is up first and Saturday, I'll update Nura's Golden Days… Anyway, many of you have been waiting for this as well, right? So, by all mean, please… ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>_**Direct Attack! Inugamigyoubu 'Tanuki' Moves!**_

* * *

><p>"Yosume-chan! Sorry for the long wait! Student Council could be so much of a hassle when it's busy," Tsurara said as she ran approaching her new friend who was waiting for her on the gate of her school.<p>

The girl who had straight long black-greenish hair tied into pony tail behind her head, nodded expressionlessly. She didn't talk a lot and was kind of straight-faced, but Tsurara knew she was forgiven because she offered a small pack of warm _taiyaki _(1) onto her hand.

"Thank you, you bought it while waiting for me?" Tsurara smiled, accepting the gift. The girl in yellow blazer and skirt, the uniform of Tsurara's high school, nodded again quietly, her reddish amber eyes looking at Tsurara's golden amber ones unreadable as usual, but Yosume was a good girl and friend. She actually saved Tsurara once when she was about to get attack by a pervert.

Though, Tsurara actually could defend herself from any danger just fine. She was actually in the verge of using her skill to beat the shit of the guy, but before she had a chance, Yosume had come and beat the guy with her bag and dialed 911. The guy of course escaped.

Later Tsurara knew that Yosume just bluffed about calling the police and she was relieved immensely. Getting involved with police never did anything good. Tsurara was after all, an undercover member of yakuza family.

After that, Tsurara found out that the girl was a new student in her school and was in Tsurara's class as well. She then volunteered to be her guide for a few first days when Yosume was adjusting to the new school and from those few days, Tsurara realized that the girl never talked unnecessarily. Everything she did was always effective and smart with logical reasons. She also didn't ask many unimportant questions unless it was really important, so Tsurara quite liked her.

They became fast friends and now Tsurara could say that Yosume was one of her best friend.

"Ah… I know! Why don't you come with me, Yosume-chan? I know a good _takoyaki_ (2) vendor. Do you want some?" Tsurara offered while smiling cheerily at the quiet girl.

Yosume looked like contemplating for a moment, though it didn't show in her face. She just went into pause mode before she nodded ten seconds later.

"Great! I know the seller, so he will give us bonus if we buy in his place," Tsurara grinned and grabbed her friend's hand to lead her to Kurata's vendor near Rikuo's school.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Woman…!" Inukami hissed in anger as he was standing again, seeing Yura obstructing his way to get to Rikuo.<p>

"Yura-san!" Rikuo called her name worriedly as she just stood there in front of him, preparing her fighting stance and glaring at Inukami tensely.

"Move away, woman! I don't have a problem with you!" Inukami shouted at Yura and she snorted.

"As if I'd let ya touch Rikuo-kun…! Ya have to get past me first before ya can even think about it!" Yura narrowed her sharp eyes even more.

"Whoa~, Keikain-san so cool!" Mezumaru whistled as he saw the showdown between Yura and Inukami.

"Hah!" Gozumaru then realized after he was slightly impressed himself. "It's not the time to get impressed! Her opponent is that _Mad Dog_ Shikoku, you know!" he yelled in horror.

"Yura-san! Please stand back!" Rikuo shouted anxiously. He didn't think that something like this could happen! Yura was involved because of him…!

"It's okay, Rikuo-kun," Yura said reassuringly but she didn't turn her face to Rikuo and kept focusing on the mad teenager boy in front of her. "I'm strong ya know?" she smiled confidently and then she started her attack first.

Yura's form was momentarily gone from everyone's eyesight, surprising them before she appeared second later just in front of Inukami and a very fast straight jab from her right hand succeeded in knocking the air out of Inukami's lungs.

"So fast!" Everyone's jaws, except Inukami's, dropped at the unexpected sight while Inukami widened his eyes in shock for being attacked so suddenly like that. His body was sent back a few feet, but before he could react and defended himself, Yura already delivered another blow. This time came from her left fist which connected to Inukami's jaw.

Rikuo, Gozumaru and Mezumaru cringed at the cracking sound. That second one must hurt like hell. Inukami's body was lifted from the ground for a moment and Yura kicked him on the stomach, sending him fly backward a few meters again.

Yura attacked all out, not giving Inukami's any chance to fight her back.

"Whoa… she's so strong…!" Mezumaru mumbled in disbelief, face paling seeing that.

"This is…Keikain ability, huh?" Gozumaru was sweating nervously as well, but Rikuo was the one shocked most.

"I have… no idea that Yura-san can fight that well in hand-in-hand combat," Rikuo gulped as he watched how Yura kicked the hell out of Inukami who seemed unable to fight her back.

She was… probably stronger than Rikuo himself. How scary! He even had rejected her…! It was good that she was cool about it. If she wasn't… Rikuo shivered. He didn't even want to think about that.

"You…! You've done it now, woman!" Inukami growled as he wiped a trail of blood that came from his split lips because of Yura's uppercut. "Even if you're a girl…, I won't go easy on you!" his amber eyes turned yellowish and the pupil turned so small it looked like a slit of black inside the iris.

Without further pause, Inukami dashed to Yura fast, another knife in hand as he attacked. Yura saw his movement and dodged as he thrust the knife to her and using her hand, she slapped the hand away so he would drop the knife, but his grip on the knife was solid. That was rather unexpected. However, Yura hurriedly sent another blow, now using her knee to knee the gut on his chest, but it seemed Inukami was prepared for that as his other hand came to block it.

Inukami jumped back for a second to dodge another blow from Yura's right jab after that and suddenly he had a grip on her wrist.

Not wanting to get cornered, Yura pulled her fist back while lifting her left leg to give Inukami a side kick which was readily blocked by Inukami lifted right leg and squatting right hand.

"This is incredible…! They exchanged so many blows in the matter of seconds…!" Gozumaru assessed the fight between Yura and Inukami and couldn't help being impressed again.

"It's the first time I saw a brawl like a fight in a battle for real…!" Mezumaru also widened his eyes in amazed look.

Rikuo bit his lower lip. That Inukami guy was strong…! He wasn't 'mad' at all. His movement and reflexes were precise and effective. He was a fighter!

_Yura-san is in danger…!_

As he was panicking on the inside, the fight had progressed in Yura getting some more blows to Inukami's body, but she also suffered from some cuts made by that annoying knife on his hand. The last cut was quite deep and painful as it cut through her arm.

"Ah!" Yura had to step back as the blood came out from her arm.

"Yura-san!" Rikuo couldn't let this go further. He clenched his teeth and moved in a spur of moment to protect his friend.

As Inukami almost stabbed her, Rikuo also ran to her direction and grabbed her to move away, protecting her from the knife that he got cut on his cheek.

"Rikuo!" Gozumaru and Mezumaru shouted in horror as Rikuo brought Yura away from Inukami.

"Gozumaru, Mezumaru! I'll take Yura-san in safe place!" Rikuo shouted at them and they understood instantly what it meant.

It meant both Gozumaru and Mezumaru had to stall Inukami while he and Yura ran away. Well, it wasn't like Rikuo's usual move because he had to back down from a battle, but with Yura there, he couldn't exactly 'fight' Inukami so openly. He didn't want to endanger Yura further, but he couldn't reveal his identity in front of her either.

"Yura-san! Let's run!" Rikuo said while pulling her to run with him.

"Eh, but…!" Yura looked at Gozumaru and Mezumaru who cut Inukami's path from chasing after Rikuo and Yura.

"It's okay! I'll protect Rikuo no matter what!" Gozumaru said with a confident smirk. "After all… he's my boyfriend," he added and Yura flushed at that, while a bead of sweat dropping from Rikuo's cheek. Even at a time like this, Gozumaru still continued his acting, huh?

"And I will always be by Gozumaru's side. We're brothers after all," Mezumaru also grinned confidently at that, totally supporting their cover.

"Sorry! Thanks, Gozumaru! Mezumaru! Stay safe!" _Until I get back!—_Rikuo yelled and thought of the last line as he was running with Yura's hand on his.

"Rikuo-kun…! Where are we going?" Yura couldn't help asking or more like shouting.

"To a safer place!" Rikuo shouted back as led Yura to some kind of takoyaki vendor.

After that, Rikuo stopped in front of the vendor suddenly while panting while there were two girls eating takoyaki on the seat of the vendor.

"Tsu-Tsurara…!" Rikuo called the black-bluish haired girl who was surprised seeing him.

"_Wak_—err, Rikuo-kun!" She stood and put down her takoyaki and approached him fast worriedly. "W-what happened…?"

"Sorry… but can you take Yura-san here to the nearest clinic? She's hurt!" Rikuo stated in panicky while thrusting Yura to Tsurara's arms.

"Eh? Wait a—! Rikuo-kun, calm down!" Tsurara tried to help him by stroking his back, but Rikuo couldn't stay there for long.

"Please! She needs stitches!" Rikuo said so tensely and seriously that Tsurara understood it was a grave situation and she pulled Yura to go with her, before Rikuo then turned to Kurata who looked at him worriedly as well. "Kurata, make sure both of them get away from this place as far as possible!" he said, more like whispering to the 'Aotabo' Kurata who nodded at the order immediately. "I have to get back to Gozu and Mezu fast…! Tell _Rikuou_ that we're attacked."

"At once," Kurata said seriously as well. He hurriedly closed his shop to accompany Tsurara and Yura to the nearest clinic. Yosume was there as well, but Rikuo didn't notice her since her presence was quite… unnoticeable.

She watched the entire thing and heard every single word Rikuo had uttered both to Tsurara and Kurata and she closed her eyes slightly in understanding. When she accompanied Tsurara, Yura and Kurata on the way to the clinic, she took her cell-phone and silently sent a text message to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamazuki yawned slightly as he almost finished doing his homework. It was quite boring to do the lesson he already did in the past. He wasn't being a genius for nothing. Apparently what he had learned in junior year in the past had only been taught here in the senior year. It was kind of useless attending the school right now. He should have been concentrate in taking down Nura Gumi instead.<p>

His cell-phone buzzed and he put down his pen to look at it. Apparently, a message was sent to him.

Tamazuki opened the blocked number and read what was typed down.

_Target location confirmed._

_Oikawa Tsurara & Keikain Yura. Yakawa Clinic, 23__rd__ St. Number 11._

_Hindrance: Aotabo Kurata (one, male, big and strong)_

And then a picture was coming as well and Tamazuki saw the faces of the _target_ in the cell-phone: two black haired girls, one long, one short and a big man with short spiky hair in light color and tanned skin.

Tamazuki smirked at the message and the picture. "As expected from my pretty _Ninja_, Yosume-chan. Good job," he laughed hard for awhile afterward because his plan really did go accordingly, as he wished for. "Arai (3)!" he called one of his friends again and a big bald muscular man (bigger and more muscular, even tanner than Kurata) came out from the door.

"You called, Tamazuki-sama?" Arai asked with a wide scary smile.

"Yeah… I need you to go to 23rd street number 11, to a clinic named Yakawa," Tamazuki said as he showed the picture to Arai then and the big bald man came closer to look for it more clearly. "I don't need the guy, but bring those girls back to me A.S.A.P." Then the boss smiled as Arai grinned.

"At once," Arai said and then withdrew to do his task.

Tamazuki was still smiling as continued to do the homework. Well, doing homework while letting his plan run in smooth motion wasn't so bad. After all, he was also happy that Moki-jii and Inuhou had done their part very well. Their next target should be….

Ah, right… Yakushi Group. This would be very interesting, indeed. Tamazuki chuckled creepily as he finished another problem in his homework.

Some minutes later, he stretched out and put down his pen and closed his book. "Well then… I think it's time to pick Inukami from his task, huh? I hope he doesn't rough Rikuo-kun too much before taking him in." Tamazuki stood and stroke his wrist. "Limousine will be sufficient to pick up our honorable, guest, I think…." He chuckled and took out his cell-phone to rent a car together with the driver.

Once in awhile, appearing as a high class man would be good for his reputation he would build later on, after destroying Nura Gumi of course.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was reading some reports in his working room when Kuromaru knocked on the sliding wooden door. "Excuse me, Sandaime."<p>

Rikuou looked up from his report at the now slightly opened door and to Kuromaru's kneeling form. "What is it, Kuromaru?" he asked putting down his pen.

"We've got a visitor," Kuromaru said with serious expression.

"Who?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows, slightly intrigued by Kuromaru's tense look.

"Actually… it's Senba-sama," Kuromaru answered and Rikuou's face brightened slightly.

"Senba from Senba Ornament Store, huh? It's been awhile since I saw his face," Rikuo knew that man. He used to work with his father and retired from Yakuza work ten years ago to open the ornament store he had been dreaming of making since he was a kid, he said. "How is he?" Rikuou asked then.

"Um… actually…." Kuromaru explained why Senba was there and to Rikuou's horror to boot.

"What…?" Rikuou widened his eyes in shock hearing the explanation before he stood and then walked out of the room, intending to see Senba in person. "Where is he? He's not hurt, right?"

Kuromaru stood and followed Rikuou. "No, he's fine… but some of his workers aren't so lucky…." The black haired man answered sadly.

"Who…! Who in the hell did something like this in my area…!" Rikuo gritted his teeth in fury.

"I believe he said it was two men' doing… and he wasn't familiar with those guys." Kuromaru said and Rikuou narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Impossible… it's Shikoku Yakuza attack?" Rikuou mumbled as he walked to the guest room and to meet Senba to talk to him directly. There was a high chance that Senba had seen the guys face and probably, he could get a clue where he could start looking those bastards.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Zen didn't know what he had done to deserve this… stuck with two very suspicious people in a place where he couldn't run even if he wanted to.<p>

Zen was just on his way to Nura Gumi main house when his name was called and then the next thing he knew he was dragged to some dark alley with a dead end in one side and the people who dragged him stood imposingly in front of him.

And then… an old man with bald head and wrinkly creepy face was handing him a document where he should put his signature on and stated that he was no longer in charge of the business of his corporation. Did this old man expect him to just say okay and sign it?

Moreover, what was that chicken face-looking guy doing right there? He was bringing out some kind of gasoline and lighter…. Did he want to burn that building down or something?

"What's wrong, Yakushi Zen-sama? Here's the paper. Please sign it." the old man said while looking at Zen expectantly.

Zen was accepting the document and looked at its content once more and asked again. "I'm sorry, who are you guys again?" he asked.

"We're from your department of treasury, Zen-sama. We're here to inform you that you corporation had just gone bankrupt," the old man said.

Zen snorted at that. "I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong Zen. I know everyone from treasury, and I have never seen you in my life," he said, giving the document back. This was totally ridiculous. Who was this crazy old man anyway?

"Oh… you didn't know? Your men in treasury… everyone is about to die in unfortunate accident," the old man said with a creepy smile.

"W-what…?" Zen was baffled. What was this old man saying? "What do you—? What was that supposed to mean?" This old man was nuts!

"My… you're slow aren't you, Zen-sama? I mean… they're dying right about… now," the old man smirked and just like a cue, the guy behind him was setting the building on fire.

"Wha—! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zen shouted in shock in horror as the building was engulfed in flame. Scream and shout and yell were coming out from that building and Zen stared at it with mortified expression.

"See… your men… they got invited in a special party inside that building, Zen-sama, courtesy of me, Sode Moki and my friend there, Inuhou. Now… they're dead. So I'm in charge of your treasury starting from this point. So… will you sign here?" the old man asked once again and Zen… Zen was still in shock that he didn't even realize that arsonist, who apparently was called Inuhou, had turned his face at him. "Ah… but if you're still unwilling, I only need your hand anyway. The rest of you are unnecessary." Moki-creepy old guy smirked and Inuhou the arsonist walked slowly approaching Zen.

Zen… had nowhere to go…. He couldn't run anywhere because of the dead end…! But…

Zen clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, sheeting in anger. That old bastard…! His men were…!

"Understood," Zen said, after taking a deep breath to appear calming himself down while fishing out his specially made pen from his kimono sleeve. "Give me the document, I'll sign it."

The old creepy man smiled and the arsonist smirked in victory. Zen accepted the paper once again, but this time he grabbed the old man wrist. "Firstly, I'll do this to you," he stabbed the pen on the creepy old man's back hand and the old man yelped in pain.

"Moki-jii!" the arsonist yelled out in surprise and Zen smirked.

"Now… you won't live longer than three minutes, crazy old man…!" Zen looked down at the crouching Moki-jii on the ground, who was howling in pain while holding his shivering hand, with sinister expression and red glaring eyes glowing in rage. "I'm going to take revenge for my men you bastard—!"

The chicken faced arsonist, Inuhou, and Moki-jii paled visibly as they saw the complete fury in Zen's eyes. It seemed they had woken up the sleeping carnivore with their stunt and now no one could stop Zen from spreading his poisonous wings* to take them down.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo ran back to where Gozumaru and Mezumaru were fighting the 'Mad Dog' from Shikoku, Inukami. On the way, he grabbed a wooden sword from a sport store and slammed a 5000 yen bill on the cashier before continuing his running without waiting for the receipt and the change. He was panting when he arrived back to the battle ground once again, and gasped in shock at the view in front of him.<p>

Inukami was… biting Gozumaru's shoulder. Rikuo widened his eyes at that.

"Gozumaru!" Mezumaru yelled in revulsion.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Gozumaru screamed in pain while Inukami was smirking very evilly after he let go, ripping some of Gozumaru's flesh in the process. The young boss of Gyuuki Gumi collapsed on the ground holding his bleeding shoulder.

"You do know why I'm called the 'Mad Dog' right?" Inukami showed off his pointed teeth and long tongue as he swiped the blood on his lips, Gozumaru's blood that was. "I have implanted canine teeth as my weapon. Now… some of your arteries might have been ripped apart by my teeth just now, boy. Bleed to death!" he laughed very loudly and madly at that.

"Gozumaru, hang on!" Mezumaru shouted worriedly as he glared daggers at Inukami. "You bastard—!" he took out his string and pendulum and then attacked Inukami to subdue his movement, but the Mad Dog was ready and deflected the string away.

"As if something like that would stop me," Inukami smirked, but then he was startled as the he felt something gripped at his lower body from the other side. "What…?" He widened his eyes as he saw the string gripped his body tightly together with his arms that he couldn't move them at all.

"You fell for it!" Mezumaru smirked. "I can use as many strings as I want, you know…. You're too preoccupied by the pendulum you didn't notice the one without one!" he said while pulling the string hard, as result gripped Inukami's body so tightly that the string cut his outer skin.

"You—!" Inukami growled at Mezumaru angrily and he tried to reach the string with his teeth, but unfortunately, the string was too low for his mouth to reach.

"Gozumaru!" Rikuo ran to Gozumaru's side to check on his injuries. "Oh God… this is bad… You're bleeding so much! Hang on, Gozumaru!" He was very worried as he gave pressure to the open wound on Gozumaru's shoulder with both hands. The blood kept oozing out. The big artery above his shoulder blade was severed. This wasn't just bad…. This was _really_ bad…!

"I… I'm fine…!" Gozumaru clenched his teeth, pushing himself to bear the pain. "Anyway, I have to… help Mezumaru…!"

"Don't push yourself! Stay down! Your wound is severe!" Rikuo said tensely, holding him down as he tried to get up.

"You don't understand…! That guy… no matter how hard and how much he takes blows and damage, he always stands back again as if… as if he didn't feel any pain! His physical power aside, he didn't feel at all… That's just too dangerous! Mezumaru can't hold him down for too long…!" Gozumaru gritted his teeth now, seething. "I won't let him harm Mezumaru…!"

"Gozumaru…!" Rikuo knew how much Gozumaru wanted to protect his twin, but even so… fighting in that kind of condition was suicide. "Understood," he then nodded as he got the idea. "Let me fight that Mad Dog together with Mezumaru." Rikuo then stood after having Gozumaru's hand give pressure to his own open wound, a wooden sword ready in hand.

"What—? Don't, Rikuo! We're supposed to protect-, _ah!_—y-you…!" Gozumaru gripped his wound hard so as not to let it bleed more. He could die from blood loss if the wound wasn't closed soon.

"It's okay…! We'll be quick… and we'll bring you to the clinic to treat your wound…!" Rikuo focused his gaze on Inukami who was still struggling to free himself from the Mezumaru's strings. "How dare he… hurt my family in front of me…!" Rikuo narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Gozumaru was startled as he saw the anger and fury in Rikuo's dark chocolate eyes. He was shocked that a guy as nice and as cute as Rikuo could make that kind of expression. It was a little bit different from his expression when Rikuo was fighting Gozumaru and Mezumaru on Nejireme. This was… Rikuo looked ten times scarier than at that time.

"Prepare yourself, Mad Dog from Shikoku…! I won't go easy on you…!" Rikuo said as he launched his attack. There was no hesitation in his movement as he struck Inukami with his blade right to the head.

"Gaaah!" Inukami went down on his knees, blood splattering from the wound on his head where it made contact with the splinter of the wood from Rikuo's sword.

Rikuo glared down even harder at the spiky haired boy in front of him as he readied his next attack from the side and without any mercy, he struck Inukami once more on his temple, sending him fly aside and collapse on the ground, unmoving.

Rikuo was breathing hard and heavy, panting, and then dropped his wooden sword because his hands were shaking. This was the first time he hit someone so hard just because he wanted to hurt and destroy. He hoped he didn't go too far and killed Inukami, but imagining letting the boy live was also terrifying him. This Mad Dog guy was seriously brutal. He almost killed Gozumaru by biting him, for God's sake…!

Rikuo shook his head to clear his mind and turned to run to Gozumaru which now was with Mezumaru who already saw that Rikuo had dealt with Inukami, so he helped Gozumaru instead.

"Gozumaru! Mezumaru!" Rikuo knelt once again beside the wounded boy. "Come on, let's get out of here and go to the clinic," he said as he took off his gakuran and ripped part of his white inner clothes to make a temporary bandage just so he could move Gozumaru without him having to lose more blood.

"Ah, your uniform…," Gozumaru was barely awake, his head swaying because of the blood loss and his eyes unfocused, but he could still make out the outline of Rikuo's body and fair slightly tanned skin.

"It's okay. I can always buy a new one," Rikuo smiled reassuringly while putting on his gakuran again to cover the ripped part of his white clothes. "Let's go." He said as he helped Mezumaru help Gozumaru stand while supporting him, but before they could walk far a limousine car went passing them and then stopped just near Inukami's passed out form.

Rikuo paid an eye on the car as the window rolled down and Tamazuki's concerned look was revealed. "Oh my… what happened?" he asked as he opened the door and got out.

"Tamazusa-san…?" Rikuo was surprised seeing his senior.

Tamazuki looked at the wounded Gozumaru, to Mezumaru and Rikuo, and then to the unconscious body just a few feet beside him. He sighed. "You're surprisingly disappointing me, Inukami," he said, frowning and Rikuo widened his eyes in shock as the body twitched just after Tamazuki's words.

"Ugh… it's not done yet…!" Inukami, the one who was supposed to pass out because of the blunt force trauma to the head, was growling as once again, he tried to stand up… though his feet were shaking.

"That's impossible…!" Mezumaru gasped in disbelief as Inukami once again, glared intimidating at the shocked Rikuo, the drowsy Gozumaru and the terrified Mezumaru.

"That's my 'friend'…," Tamazuki chuckled and put his palm on Inukami's cheek just after he steadied his grounding, checking him over. "Hmm… you're quite banged up. Against three people from Nura Gumi at the same time seemed too much for you, huh?" he asked.

"No…! I haven't lost yet…!" Inukami growled heatedly, but Tamazuki just smiled at him and stroke his bruised cheek tenderly, making Inukami lean over and seek his touch.

"It's fine. I also didn't expect that Rikuo-kun could be this strong…. It's a little unpredictable, but factor X is always present in every experiment," Tamazuki said while turning his face at the shocked party. He smiled at the pale faces in front of him.

"Tamazusa-san… what are you doing…?" Rikuo was demanding answer in disbelief. This couldn't be true… Tamazusa was part of Shikoku Yakuza?

"Ah, I believe you haven't known this side of me. Pardon me for my rudeness. "My name is Inugamigyoubu 'Tanuki' Tamazuki, the youngest son of the ruler of dark world in Shikoku, Inugamigyoubu Gumi. Though, I'm no longer under my father's family." Tamazuki introduced himself fully now and Rikuo gritted his teeth for not noticing this sooner.

Since the first time Rikuo met Tamazusa…no, Tamazuki, he already felt that something was wrong with him. He should have trusted his gut a little and dug information about him, but he was just too preoccupied with his and Rikuou's relationship problem that it distracted him!

"Tamazuki…!" Rikuo narrowed his eyes in anger at this man.

"I believe my friend here had given you trouble. I'm sorry again for the rudeness, but… I need Rikuo-kun to come with me," he said with a sly smile.

"Like hell Rikuo would go with you!" Mezumaru yelled at the fair skinned golden-amber eyed senior boy, but he was ignored totally because Tamazuki didn't even spare him a glance.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you," Rikuo declined politely, but totally with certainty. "I have to bring my friend to the clinic. Your dog there had bitten him quite severely." He was trying to be sarcastic as he answered, but it failed miserably because he was too tense. This Tamazuki guy was planning something nasty and Rikuo just knew it. His face was full of deceit and trickery.

Tamazuki's smile widened. "The clinic you mentioned… is it Yakawa Clinic?" he asked then, cryptically and Rikuo was startled hearing that.

"How do you…?" Rikuo widened his eyes in realization. "You… what have you…!"

Tamazuki chuckled and took out his cell-phone to show him a picture. Rikuo squinted at the screen and saw… that Tsurara and Yura had been abducted. And they were unconscious too in the photo.

"You—BASTARD!" Rikuo almost attacked Tamazuki before realizing if he had gone ahead, Gozumaru would have fallen and it could worsen his wound. He stopped before it could happen and snarled "Tamazuki—!"

Tamazuki chuckled again in amusement. "Now… will you come with me, Rikuo-kun? Or you prefer me playing with these two girls in your place?" he asked, smirking in victory.

Rikuo gritted his teeth and sheeted angrily, but he didn't have any choice but to follow his instruction or else…! Yura and Tsurara were in danger, damn it…!

"I will let them go instantly after you come with me," Tamazuki bargained and Rikuo looked up at him in surprise.

Would Tamazuki really release those two if Rikuo went with him?

"Don't, Rikuo! If you go with him, that's just giving what he wants! He can't be trusted! You going with him won't guarantee that he won't hurt those two! Heck, we can't even be sure if he will let them go!" Mezumaru tried to reason as Rikuo's obstinacy was wavering.

"Will you… really let those girls go unharmed?" Rikuo asked, just to make sure.

"Rikuo!" Mezumaru yelled in shock and horror. Rikuo would bargain with the Tanuki bastard!

"I always keep my promise, Nura Rikuo. It's the code in our world, no?" Tamazuki smirked again.

"Understood. I'll go with you," Rikuo nodded then, in agreement.

"Wait a min—! Rikuo, you idiot!" Mezumaru shouted in desperation as Rikuo slowly released his support on Gozumaru's body and put his weight on Mezumaru's entirely. He didn't listen to what Mezumaru was protesting about.

"Mezumaru… go take Gozumaru to another clinic or a hospital. And tell Rikuou… don't do anything until he heard back from me, okay?" Rikuo warned in whisper.

"What do you mean 'don't do anything!' You're about to get kidnapped! You expect the Sandaime… and the others in Nura Gumi main house to stay silent and do nothing when they know you're in danger?" Mezumaru hissed in protest. Was Rikuo really an idiot or… or he had gone nuts now?

"Don't worry… Tamazuki doesn't seem wanting to harm me. He's just trying to look for the weakness of our family. And he sees me as one, expecting that Rikuou will lose his cool and sense, and will do something reckless and stupid just to take me back. Don't let that happen. Don't endanger Nura Gumi for my sake. No matter what happens… try to act a rationally and save me without endangering the entire family, got it?" Rikuo turned his face to Mezumaru sternly before he then smiled at him gently and reassuringly.

"Rikuo…." Mezumaru couldn't help feeling amazed again seeing Rikuo's smile. How could he do that in this kind of situation was beyond Mezumaru's logic, but seeing Rikuo's smile brought the sense of peace and calmness to him that he could think more clearly now.

"Look for more information… Heck, try to contact Inugamigyoubu Family in Shikoku if you must. Just… proceed with extra caution. I promise I'll be fine and I'll wait for you guys to rescue me. Make sure Rikuou hear that, okay?"

Rikuo looked at Mezumaru's blue eyes so surely, so faithfully with his clear dark chocolate eyes that Mezumaru couldn't help but say "Okay," with conviction as well. Really, he couldn't win arguing with Rikuo, ever. He had to trust Rikuo.

The young boss of Nura Gumi smiled small at that. "Take care…." He said as he turned to Tamazuki again more seriously. "Okay… you can take me now." Rikuo said while walking closer to the taller fair skinned boy.

"Such a wise decision, Nura Rikuo," Tamazuki moved slightly to give a way for him to go inside the car while Inukami silently followed to go inside from the other door on the opposite side of where Rikuo got on to the limousine.

Tamazuki got on next and sat beside Rikuo who sat in the middle, between Inukami and Tamazuki. He then closed the door before Rikuo warned him.

"I tell you… whatever you do, I won't give you any information regarding Nura Gumi and to let you know, I have no connection whatsoever with that Yakuza Family. They won't risk their safety for my sake," Rikuo said, totally sure of that. "You're wasting your time."

Tamazuki smirked evilly at that. "We'll see about it later, Rikuo-kun," he said as the car drove away to a certain place in Ukiyoe….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou's cup mysteriously cracked when he lifted it to drink his tea, sending the flow of hot tea down wetting his yukata. "Ouch, hot! What the—!" He stared at the broken cup, puzzled.<p>

"It seems something happened," Senba who was sitting in front of him spoke slowly, while he was fixing the position of his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. "The cup broke suddenly… a bad omen," the light-brown haired man explained the superstitious belief.

Rikuou wasn't into superstition, but for some reasons, he felt his heart clench at the sight of the broken cup. There was an unexplainable bad feeling surging inside him, making him uneasy. He just didn't know what it was.

Rikuo shook his head and called Kino to put away the broken cup and to make him another cup of tea, not bothering to change first despite the spilled tea still sticking on his skin through his wet clothes. "So… what kind of persons are we dealing with, Senba?" he asked then, looking at the older man seriously.

"I'm sorry for bothering you despite my vow not to get involved in Yakuza matters anymore, but these guys attacking my store were quite strange. It was as if they were moving in some kind of organization." Senba said with worried expression. "Rikuou-sama… I'm afraid it has something to do with the many closing of the small stores and corporations that happened in Ukiyoe for the last week," he said.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes as he heard that. Something like that happened in the last week and everyone failed to report it to me? Impossible, "Why haven't I heard about it?" he asked then, irritated that something suspicious like that had slipped out of his attention.

"Probably… because no one is brave enough to report it to the patrol from Nura Gumi," Senba said with a concerned tone. "People are getting blackmailed and coerced to shut down their shops. The men that coerced me to shut my ornament store know a lot of things about my past that… I wish to disappear. They blackmailed me that if I didn't close my store, they would start the rumors that could get Nura Gumi in trouble… and worse, they also forced me to sign the bankruptcy document and transfer the ownership to some kind of shady corporation. If I didn't do it, he said he would burn down my store… with my workers inside. I tried to resist, but they're not afraid to hurt other people. Some of my workers were injured by an arsonist. I don't know his name, but he has a face like a chicken. The other one is a creepy bald old man…. They were just so horrible. We couldn't even report it to the police because our connection to Nura Gumi would be investigated, and it would hurt Nura Gumi name…."

Rikuou heard the explanation carefully while noting some important facts. The perpetrators were two people, a creepy old guy and an arsonist whose face was like chicken. They were somehow informed about the store owners' connection to Nura Gumi and… "Have you ever seen them anywhere before they attack your store?" Rikuou asked further.

Senba shook his head. "It was the first time I saw their faces…."

Then… they were probably outsiders…. The probability that those guys were part of Shikoku Yakuza increased a little bit more. Did they also have connection to the one that attacked Hihi?

"What are you going to do, Sandaime Rikuou?" Senba asked carefully.

Rikuo was seriously thinking for a moment before nodding. "Hang in there, Senba. I and my family will do our best to catch those guys… and return the ownerships of those stores closed because of those bastards…!" he said, looking at Senba surely.

"I'm a little bit embarrassed, but I think it's really necessary to have to say this, Rikuou-sama. We're counting on your promise," Senba said while nodding, his light brown hair swayed slightly following the movement of his head.

Just when Senba was about to excuse himself to leave, Kino ran down the corridor and opened the door to the guest room in a hurry. "Rikuou-sama!" she shouted in panicky and Rikuou was startled.

"Kino? W-what's wrong?" Rikuou stood up and walked to her, rather concerned with her pale face and worried look.

"There's a phone… from Zen-sama, but he sounds very strange…!" Kino then offered the wireless and Rikuou got even more worried as he heard that it was from Zen.

Rikuou accepted the phone and hurriedly spoke, "Hello, Zen?"

"_Ri… Rikuou…?"_ Zen's voice came as a reply, but for some reasons, it sounded very croaky and weak.

"Zen, are you okay?" Rikuou was very worried as he hard it.

"_Not… okay at all…! My men are… 'cough-cough'… Tried to save them… but the fire is too big… 'cough!'"_

"Fire? What fire?" Rikuou was slightly confused, but the horrible coughing fit Zen had fallen into worried him even more. "Zen?"

"_Please stop talking already, Zen-dono! You're even barely breathing!"_

Rikuou made out another voice on the background, and he knew who it was. "Shouhei?"

"_Ah, I'm sorry, Sandaime Rikuou, Zen-dono can't really talk right now! He's inhaled too much smoke! Paramedics! Get your ass down here and help Zen-dono!"_

"What the hell happened there?" Rikuou was very worried now because Shouhei's voice sounded very frantic. "Oi, Shouhei! Answer me, damn it!" he demanded that Shouhei at least gave him a clue.

"_I'm sorry, I don't know the detail, but Zen-dono was involved in accident, and then it seemed he went into a building which was already on fire to rescue some people…! Ah, don't move his head too much! He's dizzy!"_

It seemed Shouhei also spoke with the paramedics on site in between trying to explain the situation to Sandaime.

"Oi, is Zen okay?" Rikuou knew that talking over the phone was ineffective right then because Shouhei said he also didn't know the detail. But Rikuou just needed to know if Zen would make it.

"_I'm not sure… he inhaled smoke quite a bit, and there's his respiratory problem. He was in weak state when the ambulance arrived. We're on our way to the hospital along with 24 other people who were stuck in the fire. I'll call the main house again as soon as I know how his actually condition is."_

Rikuou sighed long at that. Well, at least Zen was still alive. "Understood. I'll wait for the news, Shouhei. Take care of Zen and don't leave his side," he said on the phone tensely.

"_Yes!"_ Shouhei's response was absolute and then they severed the connection.

"What happened, Rikuou-sama?" Kino asked from her spot, still waiting for Rikuou to say something.

"It's Zen… he got into some kind of accident," Rikuou repeated what Shouhei had told him. "I'm not really sure, but Shouhei and he are on the way to hospital and once they arrive, Shouhei will call again later to update the news," he said, giving the wireless back to Kino.

Rikuou then turned to Senba. "I'm sorry, Senba. Something happened to Zen," he said apologetically to Senba.

"Zen-sama is also an owner of a medical and pharmaceutical corporation, no? Maybe he was attacked by the same guys that had been acting up closing the stores in Ukiyoe," Senba speculated.

"Could be… but I need to wait for an update from Shouhei to be certain. At least until Zen can tell us what happened…." Rikuou sighed long in defeat. "Just the time before Rikuo gets home…. Later he will be very upset if he knows that Zen's been hurt…."

"Rikuou-sama!"

Now, Rikuou could hear Kubinashi's voice shouting out from the corridor and his running steps approaching the guest room.

"Ah, what now?" Rikuou was getting annoyed at everyone shouting his name.

"Rikuou-sama! It's bad! Gozumaru and Mezumaru are…!" Kubinashi looked very worried when he arrived in front of the room, just like Kino earlier, but this time, his face was more mortified.

"Huh…?" Rikuou widened his eyes in total shock as he heard what Kubinashi had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was brought to a certain big building that probably belonged to a certain corporation. Though, there was no name board or anything to identify it. Rikuo's eyes were covered the entire time with black cloth by Inukami on the way to the building, but Rikuo had lived in Ukiyoe more than 15 years. Wanting it or not, he already memorized the outline of the town by heart, so he totally could recall how many times they turned and how far they went after they left the starting point near their school.<p>

This was good. Rikuo could give out their base location to the guys in Nura Gumi if he could find a way to send them the message.

Inukami gripped Rikuo's wrist and tied his hands behind his back. Rikuo tensed his muscles the entire time during the tying process, to create some spaces later when he relaxed his hands. He didn't plan to get captured and to just sit down doing nothing. As soon as those guys from Shikoku released Yura and Tsurara, he would also run away.

Rikuo knew when he was brought inside the building, even though his eyes were still covered, because he could feel the cold breeze from the air conditioner. There was a click sound indicating a door was opened and then he was nudged to walk to enter some kind of room before another sound of door closed could be heard. Then Tamazuki spoke.

"Uncover his eyes, Inukami."

A moment later bright light attacked Rikuo's eyes as the black material was removed from his eyes. Rikuo blinked several times to get used to the light and then he glanced around to see where he was. it turned out to be some kind of office or so, with a big wooden table and a comfy looking chair behind it. There was a couch in front of the table and some bookshelves surrounding them except by the wall where the door was attached.

"Where is this?" Rikuo asked just to make sure even though he knew he was in their base.

"Our base," Tamazuki said as he sat down on the comfy chair behind the working table. "Welcome to Inugamigyoubu 'Tanuki' Gumi temporary HQ, Nura Rikuo," he smiled, greeting the glasses wearer chocolate haired boy.

Rikuo was expressionless as he stared at Tamazuki.

"Oya, don't be so hostile, Nura Rikuo. We won't harm you… yet," Tamazuki said again with a sly smirk.

"Where are the girls?" Rikuo didn't bother greeting him back and responding to his provocation.

"They're fine," Tamazuki answered accordingly.

"You promised to let them go once I go with you," Rikuo narrowed his eyes at Tamazuki. If this guy broke that promise, Rikuo would definitely kick his ass later.

"And they will be released… just, not right now," Tamazuki said.

"You—!" Rikuo snarled at Tamazuki again in anger.

"Relax… I just can't have you run away as soon as I let them go. I'm not that stupid," Tamazuki chuckled. "You're quite unpredictable, Rikuo-kun… This is the first time I can't figure out someone. I can't find any connection between you and Nura Gumi, and yet… you're so close to the current Sandaime of the Alliances. Actually… who are you?" he asked then with intrigued expression, seeming very interested to know who Rikuo was. "Moreover, you bear the almost same name as the Sandaime… Nura Rikuou. Actually… just what are you to Nura Gumi?"

"I'm not obliged to answer any of your questions. Besides… haven't I told you I'm just a civilian who unfortunately has the similar name with the most troublesome guy in Japan?" Rikuo said evenly.

"Well, the fact that you're important to Nura Gumi remains the same," Tamazuki didn't hear him apparently, because he already speculated every possibility by himself. "Maybe you're a shadow for Sandaime… ah, but your appearances are too different, like the sun and the moon, so it's probably not accurate. Or maybe, you're Sandaime's boy toy?" he laughed at the latest guess and Rikuo wanted to punch this guy in the face.

"Obviously, you've got it wrong," Rikuo said, still calmly. "I have nothing to do with Nura Gumi, and that's it."

"Liar," Inukami scoffed at that and Rikuo turned at the Mad Dog while narrowing his eyes. "You said you got close to Sandaime Rikuou because you want to take him down… because he adores you, no?" the reddish amber eyed boy smirked teasingly.

"Oh? Isn't that new?" Tamazuki raised his eyebrows. "You want to say that you're the same as us?" he snickered.

They obviously knew that it was a lie to distract Inukami earlier. But if he could play his card right, maybe they'd fall once again into his trick. "No. I'm way better than you are," Rikuo answered then, with a smirk, relaxing his stance and then sitting on the couch like he owned the place.

It was a long shot, but there was no harm in trying it.

"What did you say?" Inukami growled at Rikuo, narrowing his eyes in disdain as he saw how comfortable Rikuo was.

"Obviously, I said it to distract you because you got a knife on my neck… but it doesn't mean that it wasn't true." Rikuo leaned his back on the backrest of the couch and closed his eyes, remembering his 'painful' memory when he was still jealous of Rikuou and hated the guy with passion. "How hard do you think I've lived all this time… just because I bear the similar name with him? Kidnapped repeatedly, almost died repeatedly because of the mistaken identity… I HATE that guy whose name brings nothing but trouble in my life!" Rikuo snarled as he opened his eyes and looked at Inukami sharply.

The wounded Mad Dog looked startled. It seemed he really saw the hatred in Rikuo's eyes.

"Hmm, this is unexpected. You really hate the Sandaime, huh?" Tamazuki also looked surprised.

See, it was working. If Rikuo recalled and infused his hatred a little bit, his act was outstanding. Maybe he would become an actor someday… if he ever passed the nervousness in acting in front of the public.

"But you also don't want to give me information about Nura Gumi despite your hatred. Why is that?" Tamazuki baited again, but Rikuo totally wanted him to ask that question.

"That's totally easy. Nura Gumi is okay… more than okay actually. They're strong…, have a lot of connections… and rich to boot. Why do I want to destroy such amazing organization if I can control and take advantage of it?" Rikuo smirked convincingly and Tamazuki looked startled, probably not expecting such an evil answer from Rikuo. "The one I hate and want to destroy is Nura Rikuou, the Sandaime, not the Nura Gumi itself. That fool… just by using a little bit angelic face and seduction, he falls for me so deeply and easily. I totally want to see his expression when I stab him in the back someday…." Rikuo laughed evilly at that. "Just imagining his shocked, betrayed and despaired expression makes me shiver in excitement...!" he continued laughing while Inukami and Tamazuki looked at each other, sweat prickling on their cheeks.

"You're… surprisingly eviler than I thought," Tamazuki said, looking slightly nervous. He seemed really not understanding Rikuo's nature now and seeing Rikuo's act made him doubt his ability to judge people.

"Really? Haven't you heard that angelic face is deceiving?" Rikuo snickered.

"And you call your own face angelic? Aren't you ashamed as a boy?" Inukami asked as well, sweat dropping from behind his head.

Rikuo chuckled. "Well, it's the truth. Aren't I angelic?" he asked teasingly while winking. "Men can do anything when it's about survival," he added, looking at the deadpanned Inukami amusedly before he turned to look at Tamazuki again. "How is it, Tamazuki? My act in front of Rikuou's subordinates was awesome, right? Why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Tamazuki looked interested now, falling completely for Rikuo's 'supposedly' true color and nature.

"I'll destroy Rikuou for you, in exchange, you give Nura Gumi to me. Of course, I'm prepared to follow Inugamigyoubu 'Tanuki' Gumi as one of _your_ generals. That way, you'll get the biggest control of the dark world in Central Japan without having to do the conquering yourself. Isn't this plan more effective?" Rikuo offered the mouthwatering deal then, his ultimate weapon for now.

Both Inukami and Tamazuki widened their eyes in shock as they heard the deal. "You… you can do something like that?" they even dropped their jaws, looking like fishes out of water.

They looked so hilarious right now Rikuo just had to laugh at their faces for that reason alone. Well, couldn't really blame them for being surprised, though. They just didn't expect Rikuo to be so evil and so… politically advanced about trickery as well. Although the idea of using this as his advantage to dupe them came in the spur of moment, he should be given the credit for his genius plan and quick thinking.

To think it further, it actually made sense if Rikuo really wanted to do this looking from Rikuo and Rikuou's history. It wouldn't be weird if Rikuo had this planned all along. Though, of course it wasn't true. After all, he _loved_ Rikuou, was in love with him even. He couldn't bring himself to hate his half brother despite what happened between them.

"Of course I can, Tamazuki. After all…, Rikuou is indeed _in love_ with me," Rikuo was still chuckling when he answered it. "Moreover… those guys in Nura Gumi love me dearly as well… it won't be strange if they pick me to lead them after Rikuou's dead," he continued so surely and confidently that he was positive that both Tamazuki and Inukami believed him.

There was a stretched silence between the three of them and Tamazuki seemed like contemplating this unexpected offer. The deal wasn't bad at all. It was too good even. Moreover, Rikuo appeared so sly right then that Tamazuki seemed considering if the boy would do something similar to him in the future.

But… future or not, this offer really could change everything. If Tamazuki made that deal… he could conquer Nura Gumi without even having to do all the work. This boy, Nura Rikuo, was willing to follow him as the next leader of Nura Gumi soon after Sandaime Rikuou was out of the picture. He would get to control Central Japan after that.

"You have all your time to think," Rikuo said then, yawning. "I'm kind of tired right now after that fight…."

Rikuo then turned to Inukami who was still banged up but the Mad Dog didn't even bother to treat his wound first and Rikuo felt kind of bad that he had caused the severest injury on his head. Though, he wouldn't apologize because aside Inukami deserving those wounds for hurting his friends, it also didn't go right with Rikuo's 'personality' he was performing right now.

The 'Rikuo' in Rikuo's act right then was a guy who thought nothing but taking advantage of people's opening and weakness for his own benefit. He had to make it believable until the smallest detail, including discarding his 'caring for other people' tendency.

"You'd better treat those wound on your head or it will hurt like bitch when it gets infected," Rikuo even put some cussing words he normally wouldn't say as well in his speech to Inukami as he laid down on the couch in carefree manner, not in the slightest intimidated even though he was inside his enemy's base to show that he didn't regard Tamazuki and his cronies as _his_ 'enemies'. "I'm borrowing your couch to nap, Tamazuki," he added again before closing his eyes and pretended to sleep for real.

Inukami and Tamazuki were stunned speechless for a moment before one of them had to say it. "He's such a weird guy…"

Rikuo made out Inukami's voice and then there was silence again before Tamazuki added. "Weird… but brilliant…."

Rikuo smirked in his pretended sleep. Now if he just could think something in the borrowed time, find a way to get out of this enemy base… or at least to send message to Rikuou about his plan to 'befriend' Tamazuki's group and then make them totally powerless in front of Nura Gumi forces….

**End of Chapter 12**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****It's a metaphorical expression because Zen is specialized in medicine and poison. And he uses his specialization in here.

**1)**_**Taiyaki**_**: **a baked bread in fish shape filled with sweet red bean or adzuki bean.

**2)**_**Takoyaki**_**: **I believe a lot of you have already known this, but just in case you haven… it's one of Japanese dumplings, made from egg, flour, vegetable and squid, shaped into balls and eaten with sauce (red/ketchup or white/mayonnaise) with dried fish or _nori_ (dried seaweed) topping.

**3)**_**Arai**_**: **a human name for _Tearai Oni_ (just in case if you don't know who it is)

**A/N: **How the hell does it turn out this way? *dizzy* I have no idea I can make Rikuo act this way… forgive me if he seems oOC in this chapter. But being a genius he is (in this universe) I can totally imagine him doing something like this to buy time until he figures out how to escape. At least, one danger is out of the picture ^_^. Anyway, what do you think? Tell me! XD


	14. Chapter 13: Counter Attack!

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, violence, language, oOC-ness, possible mistypes and grammar errors, etc…_

**A/N: **Yaaah, sorry for the late update. I actually wanted to update yesterday, but I got flu and got really dizzy to check the chapter (still dizzy now). Anyway, now this chapter is up and I hope you will enjoy reading it ^_^ *sneezes* Oh, almost forgot this. I also installed another story for Yakuza Brothers Series, if you haven't noticed. It's called **'Summer 'Love' Festival' **telling you the first time Zen and Shouhei met Rikuo and proceeded to fall for him as well *grins*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>_**Counter Attack! Nura Gumi versus Inugamigyoubu 'Tanuki' Gumi**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Rikuo complained. "Why should I be tied and locked up like this? Haven't I told you that I'm not the enemy, here?" the chocolate haired boy said as one of his hands was cuffed and the other end of the long chained cuff was clipped on a bed-post by Inukami.<p>

"Shut it, evil manipulative brat. It's Tamazuki's order," Inukami growled at Rikuo as he finished putting on the cuff.

"I don't want to be told that by you!" Rikuo spat back in annoyance. "Moreover, don't you know that Tamazuki is a manipulative bastard too? You're being used by him!"

"What are you saying? Of course I know that," Inukami said with full of confidence in his voice, almost making Rikuo fall over for its ridiculousness alone.

"Then why…? Why on earth is a guy that can fight as strong as you willing to work under a guy like Tamazuki? You're already powerful enough on your own!" Rikuo could see that Inukami was an independent person. He fought with his own principle and pride as well. That was why; Rikuo didn't understand why he was working for Tamazuki who clearly only used him for his strength.

"Isn't that totally obvious? It's because I _love_ Tamazuki," Inukami said as if that was the most logical thing in the world.

Rikuo's sweat dropped hearing that. "What's with the absurd answer?" he couldn't help asking then. What was wrong with this person? Maybe his nickname wasn't that far off. This guy was 'mad'.

"Which part is absurd? It's as simple as that. I love Tamazuki," Inukami deadpanned.

"Then he's using your feelings for own his advantage! Aren't you angry being used like that?" Rikuo hadn't given up yet turning this very strong 'Mad Dog' against his own boss.

"Angry? That's exactly why I love Tamazuki," Inukami threw a ludicrous look at the chained up boy on the bed. "He recognizes me and loves me for my power, something that's not usually appreciated by the others. Don't you know? He sacrificed his own 'friends' to gain my attention," he smirked now, remembering how he met Tamazuki for the first time.

"Day by day… Tamazuki would send people to harass me until I snapped and half killed them and one time he himself came forward to watch the show and at the end of those weaklings he called friends, he came to me while saying….

"_You… you're very strong. I want that strength. I want you."_

"At that moment I fell in love with his confidence that wanted me for exactly who I am. There's no greatest joy for me except being his fangs and power… for him to rule the dark world of Japan," Inukami grinned evilly now and Rikuo had to admit that with that kind of conviction for his own boss, it would be impossible to turn this person against Tamazuki.

This guy's belief was entirely moved by his feelings and not his head. And his feelings already chose Tamazuki. Inukami would be totally troublesome to deal with. Though, Rikuo had to admit that the guy's loyalty was amazing. Stupid… but amazing.

"You are totally brainless," Rikuo resorted to another tactic to get out of his captive then, by pissing Inukami off so he would act more recklessly and create an opportunity for Rikuo.

"What did you say?" Inukami growled and grabbed Rikuo's collar to glare at his eyes hatefully.

"You are a moron for not telling Tamazuki to accept my offer," Rikuo repeated, deadpanned.

"He doesn't trust you," Inukami said, glaring even harder and moving his face closer to Rikuo's.

"He's a fool then, for passing up this amazing once in a lifetime chance," Rikuo glared back heatedly at Inukami's reddish amber eyes, completely challenging.

Inukami growled again. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Why not? You're already banged up. I bet I can kick your ass with one hand," Rikuo scoffed.

"You—!" Inukami showed off his pointed canine and was close to bite Rikuo's neck when someone opened the door of the room.

The two turned to the door direction and found Tamazuki blinking at them with funny expression. "Oh… sorry for interrupting," he said while closing the door again.

There was a brief silence befalling inside the room as Inukami widened his eyes in shock while Rikuo was tilting his head aside in confusion, before "Did he…?" the dark-chocolate eyed boy pointed at the door while turning to look at Inukami, wanting to ask when reddish-chocolate haired boy raised his hand stopping him.

"Don't say anything!" Inukami said with paling panicked face. "Wait, Tamazuki! You've got the wrong idea!" and he hurriedly left the room to go after Tamazuki who apparently thought that Inukami had been just about to have an '_intercourse_' with Rikuo. Yep, the apostrophes were there for that metaphorical reason.

Rikuo's sweat dropped again seeing that. Tamazuki was too smart to the point of breaking into idiocy if he thought something like _that_ could happen between Inukami and Rikuo. What a joke. And he was captured by these morons? Crap, now what was Rikuo if those guys were the idiots?

Rikuo sighed in defeat.

_But…—_Rikuo then looked at the cuffs that connected his wrist to the bedpost, and scowled. He was stuck now. Damn Tamazuki for not believing his story. And he thought that story was very good too. Maybe Tamazuki was too cautious if Rikuo was too smart. He was probably afraid if Rikuo would turn on him too after he was finished destroying Rikuou.

Rikuo then sat down on the bed, trying to think of something to get out of there. But first, he had to be sure that Yura and Tsurara were okay.

"Oi! Is there anyone at the door?" Rikuo shouted, checking if he was guarded.

The door was opened slightly and someone… middle aged man with green hair appeared. "What is it, brat?" he asked with croaking voice, like a toad. Rikuo wanted to laugh at that idea, but thought better of it and kept silent for a moment, calculating if he could use this guy for his advantage.

Rikuo then saw the key, a lot of keys, actually, hanging on the man's belt and smirked as an idea to escape and save the girls in the process struck him.

"I demand to know if the girls are alright," Rikuo said then, copying Rikuou's usual attitude for being a pain in the ass to piss this guy off. He didn't know how many people present in the base of his enemy, but he could measure the opponents' power by collecting information from the one he already met.

"Ah, what's with the attitude?" the green haired man said with an annoyed look.

See, Rikuou's personality was indeed a pain in the ass. Thank God Rikuo was a patient person. If not, he himself would have berated his younger half brother for his annoying manner alone…. Wait, Rikuo already did that. A lot of times, actually, Rikuou just didn't care to change his infuriating trait. And, being together with Rikuou for so long had made the older half brother know exactly how to act like him.

"My attitude has been like this since I was born. So, where are the girls? Or your boss is actually a coward who can't even protect the Yakuza Code?" Rikuo smirked. It was easy to make people angry after all.

"You—brat! You've gone too far!" the older man shouted and was ready to throw a punch at Rikuo's face, but Rikuo was ready for the attack and caught the man's wrist with his free hand, using the man's own power and momentum to tumble him on the bed and then proceed to twist his arm behind his back as Rikuo sat on top of the man's back.

The man yelped and howled in pain as Rikuo gave pressure to the twisted arm. "Shut it, old man! If you scream so much, I'll break it!"

It seemed Rikuo's threat was so scary for this short old man because he then drowned his face on the bed mattress and bit down the sheet, moaning painfully with muffled voice.

Rikuo sighed slightly in relief. "Good. Now, if you don't want to _die_ with broken bones in your entire body, you'll cooperate with me," he smirked evilly then…

Wait a sec! Since when had Rikuo turned this way? It wasn't like him! Well, he was acting to be Rikuou yes… but he was too good with this. Did that mean this personality was his natural element too? Well, he was Nurarihyon's grandson after all. And both his dad and mom were the Nuras, so maybe it was indeed already in his blood.

Rikuo had suppressed that personality down all this time because of his civilian life and his mom's way to raise him. Anyway, this was an emergency time, so his conscience and good nature had to excuse his slightly evil behavior for this. Being a good guy in a time like this would only bring bad luck for him anyway, so he had to do this.

The middle aged man under Rikuo nodded frantically with pale face. He looked so scared. Poor thing.

"Now… which is the key to open this cuff?" Rikuo asked, or more like, whispering creepily near the man's ear and the guy visibly flinched.

"The… the smallest one…!" he whimpered, apparently still in pain because Rikuo didn't loosen the twist on his arm.

Rikuo then pinned the guy's arm behind his back with one of his knees while his hand fumbled with the stack of keys on the green haired man's belt. He quickly spotted the smallest one and yanked it off of the man's belt until the pants ripped. "Oops, sorry for that," he said, not entirely feeling bad about it.

Rikuo quickly released his cuffed hand and after he was free, Rikuo used his formerly cuffed hand to pin the green haired man's arm again and continued his questions. "How many people are in this base?"

"Like hell will I tell— AAAKH!" the man screamed again because Rikuo twisted his hand harder and he had to push the man's head to drown on the mattress once again to muffle the scream.

"Idiot, don't scream!" Rikuo hissed in annoyance. He hoped that didn't alert the other guys in the base then and thought that this man wouldn't even cooperate anymore as Rikuo decided to just knock him out for good. "Sorry, it's not personal," he said before he raised his hand high and the chopped the guy's neck hard, rendering him unconscious.

Rikuo then released the man and cuffed both of hands on the bed post in his place. After that, he stole the keys and using the man's own tie, he tied it around his mouth to prevent him from screaming for help when he was conscious later.

"Yosh," Rikuo swept the beads of sweat that were prickling out on his forehead. "Now…," he stood "-time for a little adventure in the enemy base…."

Rikuo opened the door slightly to make sure that there was no one outside his room so he could escape and look for the place where Tsurara and Yura were held, more freely.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?" Rikuou shouted while grabbing Mezumaru's sailor uniform collar as he heard his unbelievable report. "I put you together with Gozumaru there to protect Riku! How could you say he was kidnapped when both of you were by his side all the time!" Now his shout had already morphed into the scream of anger and disbelief.<p>

If these brats had neglected their duty and left Rikuo alone…! Oh, they wouldn't be able to imagine how he would punish and torture them for it.

"Calm down, Sandaime!" Kubinashi tried to calm him down, but FUCK! How could he when Rikuo was in danger?

"Shut up, Kubinashi! Don't tell me what I can and I can't do!" Rikuou glared at his attendant and the blond-black haired man flinched at the sharp tone and gaze. Rikuou then turned his glare once again at the trembling Mezumaru. "Well? What's your excuse?" he demanded.

"There's no excuse," Mezumaru gulped in pale face. "We fought one of Shikoku Yakuza…."

"Two versus one and you still lost?" Rikuou cut Mezumaru's explanation with a sneer, making the shorter feminine boy angry.

"The opponent is that Shikoku 'Mad Dog,' Inukami Shiba, you know! Cut us some slack!" Mezumaru shouted back in protest at Rikuou, surprising the Sandaime for a moment that this guy actually yelled back at him. "Gozumaru was injured really badly and this Tamazuki guy suddenly came out of nowhere and showed us a proof that he had that Tsurara girl and one of Rikuo's classmates!"

Rikuou was startled as he heard that very familiar name. "Tamazuki, you said?" he yelled again, surprising everyone because his voice was a lot louder and intense as he mentioned his name. "That bastard…!" he could almost see his 'raccoon' face smirking slyly and mockingly at Rikuou and it pissed him off so much.

"Eh… yes, it's Tamazuki…." Mezumaru blinked in surprise as well at the sudden outburst. "Anyway, he threatened to harm the hostages if we refused to follow his demand, that's why Rikuo agreed to go with them! In that kind situation, what do you think we could do to stop it?"

Rikuou was silent again after mumbling his deathly threat to maim Tamazuki and then mutilate him and feed his minced meat to the fish in Atlantic Ocean, before he glared again at Mezumaru, the obnoxious brat.

How dare he talk back to Rikuou like that! Though, Rikuou wasn't stupid and he knew that Mezumaru and Gozumaru couldn't be blamed for this if the situation was like that. But… it was Rikuo, damn it! He was captured by the group that had almost killed Hihi in cold blood.

Wait, Zen was also involved in an accident today… coincidence? Or was Zen also attacked by the guys from Shikoku? Aaah! The Sandaime didn't know anymore!

Rikuou couldn't stay calm like this, when he knew exactly that Rikuo, his beloved half brother, was in total danger. He had to do something… anything to save him… and fast! "Tell me you at least know where he was taken to! Is it directly to Inugamigyoubu Gumi?" Rikuou yelled at Mezumaru again, desperate now. He absolutely couldn't waste time. He couldn't even to imagine what would happen to Rikuo.

"Wait, Sandaime, we'd better gather more information first before accusing Inugamigyoubu Gumi as the enemy…." Kurotabo suggested, but Rikuou couldn't have that!

"What more information do you need? It's TAMAZUKI for God's sake! He's the youngest son of Inugamigyoubu Gumi!" Rikuou screamed at Kurotabo now. "That guy is a manipulative bastard! He must have convinced his father and brothers to attack us! We should head directly to their main base at Shikoku and attack—!"

But before Rikuou finished his yell, someone cut it by smacking, or actually kicking, his head very hard until he was thrown away at least six meters, breaking the sliding door in the process and then fell on the pond outside the house.

"Sandaime!" Everyone shouted in shock at that and was shocked even more as they noticed who had kicked the head of Nura Gumi Alliance into the pond.

"Cool your head off, you idiotic grandson," Nurarihyon said while smoking his pipe coolly.

"Nu-Nurarihyon-sama…?" All the people in the room looked at him with widened eyes.

Rikuou slowly emerged from the pond while glaring daggers at his grandfather. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you shitty old man!" he actually yelled at his grandfather angrily for being interrupted so suddenly.

"Think with your head, not your emotion. How many times have I told you that?" the small old man frowned at his grandson in displease. He huffed. "That's why I pointed Rikuo to be the third first before you. You're too easy to provoke. Are you going to start a war with another family just because one of the opponent family's members does something you dislike?"

Rikuou gritted his teeth in anger at that. "They kidnapped Rikuo! You expect me to act calmly! Are you insane? What if Rikuo gets killed?" he protested hard while standing up.

"So? This family doesn't operate with Rikuo in the center. Are you intending to endanger the entire family for one person?" Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes sharply at his grandson now.

"I will if it's for Rikuo!" Sandaime shouted with total conviction in his blazing crimson eyes that surprised Nurarihyon and the others.

"Sandaime…," Kubinashi and Kurotabo widened their eyes in disbelief at that unexpected response.

Nurarihyon was silent, so was everyone in the room as the atmosphere got very heavy after that. He sighed. "No good… you're really… not cut out to be the Sandaime, Rikuou," he said solemnly.

A pain stabbed Rikuou in the chest at that remark, but he ignored it for his anger sake. "I don't care about that title right now! If you're unwilling to help me save Riku, then I'll go by myself," he said sharply, full of resolution.

"You're really… really a moronic grandson of mine," Nurarihyon sighed again. "Of course we will save Rikuo. But not by acting recklessly like that! Firstly, contact Inugamigyoubu Gumi for confirmation if they really have Rikuo! What if this is a set up to destroy both families?"

Rikuou widened his eyes at that. "That… can happen…." He looked down, starting to think more carefully that indeed, he had jumped into conclusion just because of Tamazuki's name… and because Rikuo was still in danger, more the later than the previous, though.

"Of course that can happen," Nurarihyon huffed. "Kurotabo, call the HQ of Inugamigyoubu Gumi in Shikoku. Ask about Tamazuki and if they really kidnap Rikuo," he ordered the long haired man then.

"Yes, Nurarihyon-sama," Kurotabo hurriedly responded to him in a snap, and then left to do the work.

"Kubinashi, try to contact Ryouta. He's been there more than a week. He must have gotten some information by now. It's weird that he hasn't sent any news," Nurarihyon now turned to Kubinashi and the blond-black haired man nodded.

"Certainly, Sir," he said before he excused himself to do just that.

"Now, Rikuou… haven't you got that troublesome friend of yours to extract information from Hebidayu? How is the progress?" Nurarihyon asked then.

"Eh? Ittaku?" Rikuo asked and Nurarihyon nodded. "I haven't contacted Awashima yet… and the deal is to release Ittaku from prison. I'm still looking for some important guys in the police department to help me with that," he said slowly, totally more composed now since his grandfather had stepped up to take charge.

Well, Nurarihyon was indeed very cool when he was so authoritative like that. He was the founder of Nura Gumi after all.

"Moron, don't use police for something like that. They're too straight to do something dirty. You should use more sly people like politician for something like this. I know someone who owes me some favors. We can use him to free Ittaku," Nurarihyon said as he turned to Kino.

"Kejourou, call Mito Mitsukunikou. Tell his secretary that it's from me, that old man will take my call anytime," Nurarihyon said to the wavy long haired woman and she nodded politely.

"At once, Shodaime-sama," Kino said before she got out to do her task as well.

"Now, are Sanba brothers-sister here?" Nurarihyon asked.

"We're here, Nurarihyon-sama," immediately Kuromaru, Tosakamaru and Asami came forward from the shadow, like ninjas.

"I want all of you to inform The Generals to gather. Also, ask for the branch families to be ready for combat in case there really will be a war," Nurarihyon said sternly at the three youngsters.

"Yes!" and then the three disappeared to do his bidding.

"That's… really awesome," Senba, who was still there but totally in silence because he didn't want to be caught in the cross-fire, was stunned at the authority show Nurarihyon had performed. "As expected from Nurarihyon-sama…."

Mezumaru could only nod several times in stunned agreement.

"Of course. I'm in different league from my foolish grandson here. As a Sandaime, he's still no good. Too hot headed and rash, too young and inexperienced," Nurarihyon huffed again after inhaled the pipe.

Rikuou winced at that and looked up nervously at his grandfather. "Well, sorry for being too rash and inexperienced. Are you going to revoke my title for this?" he asked then, feeling a little intimidated by that.

"Don't say stupid things. I don't have authority for that," Nurarihyon said while walking approaching his drenched grandson. "Surely, I pointed the candidate, but the one who picked you were the family and they gladly picked you after seeing your trial result. Moreover, even if we revoke your title after that kind of stunt, I doubt anyone will want to replace you. Rikuo already refused that offer a year ago, and he won't change his answer just because your title is revoked."

Rikuou clenched his fists, feeling self-deprecating now. "Rikuo is in danger… I want to save him as soon as possible…!" he said, very scared that he would lose him, that he would lose someone he loved very much… just like his mom and his dad.

"Don't make that kind of face. We will save Rikuo. He's my grandson, my family too, you know," now Nurarihyon was standing in front of Rikuou, looking up at his grandson's crimson eyes. "Involving the family as support to save Rikuo is one thing, but endangering them unnecessarily with reckless action just because you can't think clearly... I won't allow that.

"Rikuo is fine. You heard the boy. It was Rikuo's own choice to come with the kidnapper to keep the hostages safe. He must have thought of something to keep himself safe as well. He's Nura Rikuo, my grandson, your brother, one of Nuras. Trust him a little bit," Nurarihyon said surely and Rikuou was slightly convinced seeing the total confidence in his grandfather's golden eyes.

"You bet I do, old man," Rikuou said with a sure smile now. He had to thank his grandfather later for throwing him into the pond. The cold water of spring season cooled his head down for real.

"Now… are you going to follow me to greet the old weasel?" Nurarihyon grinned.

"Weasel?" Rikuou blinked in confusion.

"Mitsukunikou. I think I should introduce you to the old man for future reference," Nurarihyon smirked mischievously now.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsurara and Yura were held in a dimly lit room. There was a man with long wavy blond hair watching them like a hawk and the big man that took down Aotabo and kidnapped them was outside the room, watching for the intruders.<p>

Tsurara couldn't believe this. He had been fooled by Yosume! That girl never spoke out her feelings, but she was supposed to be her good-natured savior from perverted stalker. She couldn't believe that Yosume was one of the Shikoku Yakuza members!

Now, Tsurara's hands were bound, together with Yura who was supposed to be the enemy as well since she was the daughter of the Keikain, the all law enforcement family. Moreover, she failed to do his Young Boss' bidding and let herself and Yura get kidnapped! This was the worst situation ever.

"What on earth is going on here? Why are we suddenly kidnapped?" Yura seemed doing her brainstorming process now, collecting all the facts and tried to formulate the deduction. "Rikuo-kun was attacked by Shikoku Mad Dog, a brutal delinquent, and then ran while bringing me away only to be trusted to this girl and a takoyaki seller named Kurata-san, and then we were brought to a clinic to treat my wound while Rikuo-kun came back to save Yuuki brothers who distracted the Mad Dog when we were running earlier. But then, a short time later suddenly, Arai 'The Demon Hand' Oni, an ex-pro wrestler who got kicked by his association because of his tendency to kill his opponent on the ring, came to the clinic and knocked down Kurata-san. The girl who was together and supposed to be friends with this girl," she glanced at Tsurara who looked at her back with a bead of sweat dropping from her cheek, "-actually sprayed our face with some kind of drug to make us unconscious as well, which meant, she's also involved in this crime. So in underline… Rikuo is involved in some kind of trouble with criminals and we're kidnapped to force him cooperate?" she tilted her head aside, probably thinking if she had missed something.

Tsurara was sweating profoundly beside her. She had no idea that Yura's observation and deduction skills were _this good_ despite her young boss' story and her clueless look. She had to be careful when she was explaining their situation so as not to blow her young boss' cover in front of this girl.

"But why is Rikuo-kun targeted by criminals…? And every one of them seems from Shikoku," Yura then looked at the blond haired man in front of them and frowned. "Muchi, right? I know I have seen yer face somewhere before. Ya were a former assassin of _Kazetsume_ (1) Gumi in Shikoku, a yakuza… why are ya kidnapping us?" she asked sternly while narrowing her eyes suspiciously to the long haired man.

_Wait! She knows that guy?_—Tsurara dropped her jaw in shock at that revelation.

"Hoo? Was I that popular before, that a little girl like you actually knows me?" the man smirked wickedly at Yura.

"Oh, ye'r famous alright…. How wonderful it will to convict ya with multiple murders after this, Muchi," Yura smiled evilly as well at him and Tsurara went slightly pale, unable to decide which was creepier, the guy or Yura.

"I see… you're the Keikain… then it will be pleasure to rip you apart with my _claws_. Anyway, you won't get out of this place alive after our boss is done with that Rikuo brat," Muchi then took out multiple knifes between his fingers and walked approaching the girls.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Why do ya target Rikuo-kun? What has he done that ye'r so keen to hurting him? Ye'r a yakuza once. Ya should have the code not to involve civilian in your family matters!" she shouted at him.

"Civilian, I don't think a Keikain as a civilian…," Muchi snickered.

"I meant Rikuo-kun! He's just an ordinary high school boy!" Yura continued in annoyed tone.

"Ordinary? Oi, oi… you call yourself a Keikain, but you don't realize who he is?" Muchi sneered.

_Oh no!_—Tsurara panicked.

"What do you mean?" Yura narrowed her eyes even more.

"He's that Nura Gumi Alliances Leader's-…"

"That's a lie!" Tsurara screamed then, very loudly and so suddenly, cutting Yura and Muchi's conversation and completely surprising them. "It's impossible that Rikuo-kun is involved with Yakuza!" she continued in panicky. She had to deny that fact as hard as she could. "I'm Rikuo-kun's childhood friend! I know him more than anyone else! He's a very good kid. There's just no way would he have anything to do with Yakuza!"

"You…," Yura looked at Tsurara with widened eyes then.

"Then the kid is good at pretending that he duped you as well, huh, little missy?" Muchi grinned at Tsurara's outburst.

_Aaah! Just give up will you!_—Tsurara screamed on the inside as she glared angrily at Muchi.

"No, wait…. Haven't you've got the wrong guy?" Yura asked then. Rikuo-kun's name is very similar with the Sandaime of Nura Gumi Alliances, yes, but he isn't him," she continued.

"Moron, who said he's the leader? There's no record that he has ever been in the Yakuza. That's not what I wanted to say," Muchi huffed for being interrupted again. "That Rikuo kid is dearest for Nura Gumi Alliance leader, Nura Rikuou. They have a 'connection' you see… and using the little guy, we can bring Nura Gumi down!" he laughed very evilly now while Tsurara bulged her eyes in surprise that they knew about something as sensitive as that. Though, the original fact that Rikuo was Rikuou's half brother wasn't mentioned. So Tsurara could be relieved a little.

"What the hell are you saying?" Yura scrunched up her face in confusion at that. "That's completely impossible… because Rikuo-kun is Yuuki-kun's boyfriend," she said so surely that Tsurara dropped her jaw a second time that day.

"EEEEEEEEH!" and Tsurara shoutedin shock too.

_Yuuki is… Gozumaru and Mezumaru's fake family's name for the purpose of the undercover work, right?_—Tsurara began to sweat a lot at that. She didn't know what to react to that little detail of information. _Who's the boyfriend of Waka? Moreover, 'boyfriend' and not girlfriend… REALLY?_—she continued disbelievingly.

Yura looked at Tsurara again, sweat dropping at her reaction. "Err… you don't know that he's gay?" she looked nervous, probably thinking that she had blown her friend's secret about his sexual preference, but Tsurara didn't care about that.

_How come Waka never said anything to me!_—Tsurara was quite angry at the fact. _Since when has he and those Gyuuki Gumi boys have…!_—and unintentionally, her killing intent leaked out as she thought about that in fury.

"Um… Tsurara-san… right?" Yura was paling as she called her seeing the murderous look on Tsurara's face and Muchi was taken aback as well seeing it.

"What?" Tsurara glared at Yura coldly and she flinched.

"Um… what's the point of glaring at me, now? The enemy is right there," Yura jerked her face upward at Muchi's direction and Tsurara turned to face the infuriating man now.

"You're right…." Tsurara then slowly stood while the bind on her hands got slightly loosened and the dropped to the floor as she freed herself. That kind of binding was easy for her to escape. She just had to wiggle a little and using her concealed weapon characteristic, it was a piece of cake.

"What? How did you—!" Now Muchi looked very surprised at that.

"It's your fault for bringing us here… that I have to hear something as unreasonable as Waka… being gay for that Gyuuki Gumi kids…!" Tsurara glared even harder at Muchi with killing intent visible in her every gesture. "You're going to pay very dearly… for angering this Oikawa Tsurara, the protector of the young boss of Nura Gumi!"

And before everyone could even react at what she had said, Tsurara already attacked with all of her power.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo had been walking carefully inside the big building. How come Tamazuki had that much of money for getting this building as his HQ anyway? Wait, Tamazuki introduced himself as Inugamigyoubu 'Tanuki', right? Did he act as a member of Inugamigyoubu Gumi? But… he said he was no longer in his father family, so he must have acted upon his own desire.<p>

But then, how did Tamazuki know so much about Nura Gumi anyway? They must have an information center or something in this place… though, wasn't this place a little bit too 'empty' for a Yakuza lair? Don't tell me… they were actually just a small group of people?

Rikuo the continued to pursue his goal by opening the room door one by one, trying to look for the room where Tsurara and Yura were held as well as the room where the information center was placed. If Rikuo couldn't talk and ask the members, he could just sneak in and steal the information by himself.

On the fifteenth time he opened the doors and found an empty unused room, on the next one, surprisingly, he found a dark room where a lot of machine… or probably CPUs were stored. "What… is this room?" Rikuo widened his eyes as he came inside out of curiosity and found that those CPUs were actually active and working, all the cables traced down and connected to a big computer screen where someone was standing in front of it, organizing the data or something while looking at the computer seriously.

_What… is that…?_—Rikuo widened his eyes in more surprise as he realized what was monitored on the screen. There were notes and photographs and some of the faces he knew as the generals and the heads of the smaller groups that were the Alliances of Nura Gumi. Some of them were crossed over as if marking that the one on the photograph was already dealt with.

And there was Zen's picture too. He wasn't crossed over yet, but he was the next.

"Jeez, what are Moki-jii and Inuhou doing? It's three hours past the deadline already," the organizer of those data, which turned out to be a woman with spiky long bluish hair, scowled in annoyance as she looked at her watch. "Those slackers! They will definitely get scolded by Tamazuki-sama later," she huffed then.

Rikuo was hiding while carefully watching the bluish haired woman who inhaled the aroma of a cup of coffee before she sipped it. It seemed this room was the center information he was looking for. Now if he could get the woman away from this place, then he could steal all the information he needed to save Tsurara and Yura and to get them out of that place.

Getting to peek at the manpower of this group wouldn't hurt either and uncovered their plan as well… Greedy, yes, but Rikuo could do that if he really wanted to. He could bring a gift for Nura Gumi to do the counter attack.

Deciding that, Rikuo then waited for the woman to leave the room. He would hate to hurt a woman after all. As influenced as he was by Nura Gumi and Yakuza, he was still a good boy who would never lay a hand against a woman.

Rikuo was waiting for almost two hours, but the woman didn't seem like about to move from her spot, Rikuo had to improvise a little to make her leave. But how…?

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou and Nurarihyon were on their way to the super max prison. After talking to Mitsukunikou, they were required to go to the prison themselves to bail Ittaku out and to sign some papers as a guarantee and precaution that they would supervise Ittaku so he wouldn't do criminal activity again as soon as he got out of the prison. Though, Nura Gumi needed him to use his criminal's expertise anyway, so it would just be a formality.<p>

"How could you have a connection with that higher up?" Rikuou asked his grandfather in disbelief.

"Oh, Mitsukuni was a high school friend of mine… looking at him now, you'd be surprised how much he was bullied back then, and if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be able to pass the high school alive," Nurarihyon snickered at that.

"Seriously?" Rikuou looked at Nurarihyon in surprise. "He looks so smart though…."

"That's why he became a politician now. So he can manipulate people to do his bidding without him having to dirty his own hands," Nurarihyon said again shaking his head at his friend's antics.

As they arrived at the super max, Amano Awashima had already waited for them in front of the entrance.

"Yo, Awashima," Rikuou greeted the shoulder-length blond haired man as he turned to look at them.

"Oh, Rikuou, nn? Nurarihyon-sama?" the stick in Awasima's mouth dropped as he saw who was walking beside Rikuou. "Never expect to see the founder of Nura Gumi in person…," he muttered slightly in nervous look and Nurarihyon laughed in humor.

"Such a pretty young man, you are. Kama Ittaku's partner, I presume?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Yes…, I'm the partner… and I'm a woman, Nurarihyon-sama," Awashima said with a flush on his face.

"Oh? But…," Nurarihyon then glared at his grandson and Rikuou looked away, almost snickering. "Well, sorry for being rude then," he stepped on Rikuou's foot as a punishment and the grandson yelped in surprise at that. "So, where can I sign the paper to release Ittaku from his cage?"

Awashima then brought them to the warden office and then some paperwork later, finally Ittaku was out of his lock up, of course… with tracking anklet on his ankle.

"This thing is bothering," Ittaku looked at his ankle with a disdain on his face.

"Don't sulk, Ittaku. It's the best we can do. Anyway, now you're out and I need your help," Rikuou said, looking at Ittaku seriously.

"I've already helped you from the prison," Ittaku protested.

"This time I need your cybercrime skill," Rikuou then proceeded to explain what happened between Nura Gumi and Shikoku.

"So, basically… you want me to find their base location?" Ittaku asked and Rikuo nodded. "Measure their manpower," he added and Rikuou nodded again, "-and find a most efficient way to save the hostages?"

Rikuou nodded surely at that.

"And what exactly will you do if I'm going to do all the work?" Ittaku frowned at him.

"I'll do what I do best. Charge frontally with brute strength!" Rikuou said so confidently Ittaku had to face-palm himself.

"Help him, Ittaku. He got you out of prison after all," Awashima said while holding the black haired man's arm and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, get me a computer and I'll grant your wish," Ittaku said with a smirk now.

"Great!" Rikuou brightened at the positive answer and now he just had to find the computer thing to provide Ittaku with the tools to do his magic.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo had thought a lot of things for distracting the woman away from this room, but he didn't find the less painful way than this. He hated to do this. He really did. But he had no choice. It wasn't like conning his way to get her out of the room was going to succeed after all, so he made some noise behind the massive amount of CPUs, hoping to get her attention.<p>

It did the trick alright when she hurriedly came to his way to check when Rikuo attacked her by surprise using a single powerful chop to the neck, knocking her unconscious. She didn't even have a chance to yelp because of the abruptness.

"Sorry auntie…," Rikuo winced as he caught her so she wouldn't fall down hard on the floor and laid her down gently there before he opened his gakuran to drape it over the woman's body.

Then he stood, shivering a little because of the cold air inside the room and his ripped uniform did nothing good to cover him from the chill. He walked slowly to the big monitor and keyboard, and then tried to figure out what button should he push to look for the information.

Rikuo wasn't really good with computer, he admitted, but Kiyotsugu was outstanding with this thing. Rikuo knew that he could send message via email as long as he had the email address of the destination. Unfortunately, Nura Gumi was old fashioned. There was no such thing as computer there.

_The first thing I'll tell those fellows in the main house after I get back there is get the fucking cell phone for everyone and big super computer for the house!_—Rikuo grumbled inside his head as he began to take the mouse and clicked on the internet service.

He could send email to Kiyotsugu and asked him to call or go to Nura Gumi and asked them to trace the _IP_ address of this place internet service. After all, Rikuou had that Ittaku guy. He said he was the cybercrime expert, right? Just tracing IP address would be easy for him…

But by asking Kiyotsugu to help him like this, he'd totally blow his cover as a civilian. Kiyotsugu was dense sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He would make the connection pretty fast. Ah, but it wasn't the time to think about that, though. Rikuo would deal about that later.

Rikuo opened the internet and then logged in into his email account before starting to type the request for Kiyotsugu.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, now laptop is in hand… I can't believe you don't have any computer here. What are you, cave men?" Ittaku shook his head in exasperation because the Nura Gumi main base was so ancient. In the end, Ittaku used Awashima's laptop because Rikuou couldn't find the computer for Ittaku to use in the house. Buying the new one would take too much time to set, so Awashima offered to use her laptop.<p>

"Thank god the wireless connection from the nearest café can reach this place. Got to love the techno period, huh?" Ittaku licked his bottom lip in spirit as he began to connect once again with one of his passions, computer science and network system.

"Now, can you look for Riku… I meant the place where Riku is held?" Rikuou asked impatiently.

"Easy now, don't rush me. Do you have something I can trace back? Phone number or email from the opponent?" he asked then.

"There's no such thing," Rikuou said, deadpanned.

"Oi, oi, then how do you expect me to find them if you don't have anything for me to start looking?" Ittaku protested.

"I don't know! You're the cybercrime expert! Use your mojo or something!" Rikuou started shouting now, getting annoyed because Ittaku didn't just start.

"It doesn't work that way, you idiot! Don't make the cybercrime world sound easy to do!" Ittaku shouted back and they would have started bickering if Kino didn't interrupt them.

"Excuse me, Sandaime," Kino said, earning Rikuou's attention.

"What is it?" the silver-black haired boy asked in annoyance.

"There's someone at the door, claiming to be Waka's friend. He said he received a cryptic email from Waka which told him to come here and look for the boss of Nura Gumi," she informed.

Desperate for any news about his beloved half brother's condition, Rikuou quickly said "Send him in!"

Short time later, Kiyotsugu was inside the very old house that seemed being haunted by youkai or something. He sat down on the tatami, which was so old that it made Kiyotsugu wonder how this house could escape from his attention as one of haunted spots in Ukiyoe.

"You… aren't you the boy from that day?" Rikuou knew this curly black haired boy. He was one of Rikuo's friends from school who he had saved from Kyuuso's Gang, along with some elementary kids, a blond boy, and a girl who looked like Rikuo.

"Ah, you're the Yakuza Boss from that time!" Kiyotsugu said while pointing at him. "Huh? You and Nura-kun knows each other? Why did he ask me to meet you?" he looked slightly confused.

"Anyway, did you really receive message from Riku…o?" Rikuou added the o as an afterthought, but Kiyotsugu seemed not noticing and answered.

"Yeah, he said in his mail that he needed you to trace his mail address now. Here," Kiyotsugu then took out his cell phone and showed Rikuou the message. "He also typed something strange, not to ask anything to you guys and he'd explain in detail when we met again or something. So, I won't ask anything. He seemed in rush when he typed though," he explained.

Rikuou received the cell phone and looked at the message. "L-let me borrow this! Thanks, Kiyo!" he then hurriedly ran back to where Ittaku and Awashima were.

"Huh? How did he know my name?" Kiyotsugu blinked in confusion as he was left alone in the guest room with Kino serving the tea for him while smiling friendlily.

As soon as Rikuou gave Ittaku the cell phone, the All Crime Expert began to trace the IP address of where the email was sent and in no time, he found the location.

"I found where it is," Ittaku said with a smirk.

"Where?" Rikuou stared hard at the computer screen, though he had no idea what he was looking at.

"It's still in coordinate. I'll turn it into an address for you. In the mean time, I'll try to establish the connection with the computer your brother had used to send the email." Ittaku said as he began to type the series of command in the laptop and did what he usually did to hack the system of his opponent's computer.

"Huh? Someone already opened the way for me to go in?" Ittaku was a little surprised as he found a door to sneak into the system and he began to crawl his way in to retrieve some data from there. "Oh, your brother is awesome," he smirked.

"What? What happened?" Rikuou asked in confusion.

"I believe he's the one who opened the backdoor of the main system. He knew I'd be here to help you or something?" Ittaku smiled at Rikuou and the Sandaime nodded.

"I told him about you. He must have faith in you," Rikuou smiled as well at that and Ittaku raised his eyebrows seeing the tenderness in the younger boy's expression when he talked about his brother.

"Well, I'll guide him to ease my way more so I can download the data more freely," Ittaku said as he focused once more to his task.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh… he's in?" Rikuo saw the popped up new window and read the message from Ittaku there. He smiled. "Thank god Ittaku is really there." He typed back the reply fast and then they had a shot conversation of how Rikuo could help Ittaku in doing his job stealing the information.<p>

Rikuo followed the instruction and everything moved smoothly until he was stuck in a file that was password protected. "Crap, it's password protected," Rikuo muttered curse under his breath and typed the problem to send to Ittaku before short time later, he replied to just leave it to him and Rikuo should open the other folders.

Rikuo nodded and just did what was told, but when he opened the next folder, something very strange happened and there was something like bugs starting tofly around eating the data. "Uh-oh! What happened?" he quickly typed what he had seen to Ittaku and Ittaku said it was a defense mechanism of the computer and now the system was self destructed to keep others from stealing anymore data.

"Crap!" Rikuo typed what should he do and Ittaku said to just leave it. Ittaku had retrieved most important data after all. Rikuo nodded and left the computer then. "Great, now I just have to look for Yura and Tsurara."

But when Rikuo turned around, someone was already behind him and he widened his eyes in shock as the girl brought something up to his face and sprayed the content.

Instantly, as the spray made contact with Rikuo's eyes, he screamed "OWW!" Rikuo tried to get away from the spray as the tears started to do its job to defend his eyes from the irritating substance that caused his eyes to burn so badly he thought he would go blind.

_Pepper spray?_—Rikuo tried to run then, but he was completely blinded and couldn't see anything while his eyes were hurting so much.

Still, Rikuo didn't want to get captured again, so he kept moving in the dark, occasionally tripped on something or hit something on the way to get out of the room. Luckily, he wasn't electrocuted as he hit the running CPUs. He didn't know how he could manage to get out of the room, but he did and he bumped someone on the corridor.

_Shit—!_

Rikuou was ready to hit the person in front of him when he heard "Waka?" Tsurara's voice.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo couldn't tell how relieved he was hearing her voice, and she sounded perfectly okay and healthy too.

"Rikuo-kun?" Now it was Yura's voice and she sounded… well, shocked and in disbelief.

"Yura-san…," Rikuo was about to say sorry to her when Yura suddenly hugged him. "Eh?"

"Idiot! Ya worried us!" Yura said, her hug tightening.

_Eeeeh?_

"Wait a second, Yura-chan! Don't hug Waka like that!" and now Tsurara tried to pull them apart while shouting in annoyed tone.

"Isn't it okay? I'm worried about him… ah! Rikuo-kun, what happened to yer eyes?" Now Yura was trying to check on the Rikuo's red, swollen eyes which were closed the entire time because he couldn't open them even if he wanted to.

"Pepper spray… anyway, it's not the time to chit-chat. We have to run away from this place! That girl must have alerted the others to get to me!" Rikuo said in a hurry as he remembered about that.

"We know the way out of this place!" Yura and Tsurara said in unison.

"The stupid blond had his butt kicked by Oikawa-san here and he started babbling about deal to turn his boss in to prosecute in exchange of protection. What a crazy guy," Yura laughed slightly while Rikuo winced and Tsurara's sweat dropped nervously.

"W-well, let's go then. Can you lead the way, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked then, trying to ignore the scream inside his head that his identity was already compromise to Yura.

"Sure, this way, Waka," Tsurara also didn't bother to call him Rikuo-kun anymore; apparently there was no need for the pretense because Yura already figured that out.

"I have so many questions I want to ask ya later, Rikuo-kun…, but let's save that for after we get out of this situation," Yura said as they walked slowly with Tsurara's hand on Rikuo's guiding him and Yura behind him watching out for his back. "I know about one thing, though, that you're a nice person, Rikuo-kun," she added and it put Rikuo's nerves at ease for a moment.

"Thank you… for putting your faith in me," Rikuo smiled a little and the tears might have welled up a little bit as well and it wasn't because of his hurting eyes, but he was glad that Yura was willing to wait for his explanation before jumping into conclusion.

"After all, I haven't gotten the all facts," Yura said with a grin and hearing her last line made a bead of sweat drop from his cheek as well.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so from Kurotabo's info, Inugamigyoubu Gumi has nothing to do with Tamazuki's stunt. They said he ran away from home after establishing a new group under the name of Inugamigyoubu 'Tanuki' Gumi. Oh, and he took most of the men in Inugamigyoubu Gumi with him as well.<p>

"From Kubinashi, Ryouta found out that somehow, Shikoku yakuza is in contact with Kyoto Yakuza and there's a mysterious corporation that supports Tamazuki with a lot of money and assets to do their evil deed. It seems those 'Tanuki' wants to destroy Nura Gumi economic balance by attacking the stores and corporations which have supported Nura Gumi operation all this time. So the closing of those stores and corporations were indeed Tamazuki and his cronies' doing.

"As from Riku's information we got through Ittaku hacking their system, we know they have eight main personals plus Tamazuki as their leader, so there were nine main personals we have to watch out most, but after contacting Shouhei who had heard the full story from Zen, two of those nine were already subdued. So, there are seven left and a lot of lackeys under them. Their location is in the third district inside a new building purchased by the Giant Corporation of Koromo Group. We still have no idea about this group, but the building is the place where Riku, Tsurara and Keikain Yura are held.

"Now…," Rikuou finished his assess of the opponent they were going to deal with. "We're going in for a rescue mission. I know some of you wanted an out of all war, heck even I want to have that war with those insolent bastards, but there's a civilian hostage there, and you know the code. No civilian should be involved in yakuza's war, so rescuing the hostage is the main priority. I don't care how we will do it. I even overlook the killing if it's necessary. We're going to destroy those bad-bad ugly 'Tanukis'."

"Yeaaaaaah!"

"Go for it!"

"We're gonna teach those bastards a lesson for messing with Nura Gumi!"

"Let's destroy theeeem!"

Rikuou smirked as he saw all of his subordinates worked up spirit to fight. "Now… walk behind me, you awesome bastards. We have a lot of racoons to hunt down."

_And the counter attack begins!_

**End of Chapter 13**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Kazetsume**_**: **a mix of words between _Kaze_ (wind) and _Tsume_ (claws).

**A/N: **Phew… this chapter really gave me so much trouble… T_T. I hope I can pull it off okay, though. So… about this chapter… a lot of things happening at the same times and a lot of people are involved again. Trust me, it gave me a headache. So, what do you think? Eh, no fan service? I will put that in next chapter. Besides, I count Inukami and Rikuo's interaction and Tamazuki's wrong idea as a fan service, so… XDD. So... what do you think? Review please? *puppy eyes*


	15. Chapter 14: All is For Your Love

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei **(though I wish I owned Rikuo and Yoru, and Rihan everyday *sighs*)

**Warning: **_AU, blood, violence, hints of shounen ai-ncest, language, oOC-ness_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) **(I trust her with the fixing, so if there are still errors here, it's mine)

**A/N: **Sorry for making you wait really long for this update. I've been very busy these past days I actually stole some little free times each day to write until this chapter was done. As you can see, I got a beta too and she's great for willing to beta this, considering her own busy schedule and the amount of words in this chapter*sweats*. Anyway, it's me that took long to type this chapter done and my beta is actually very fast since she sent it back the same day I sent the file to her.

Now, I'll stop my blab and let you read…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>_**All is for Your Love**_

* * *

><p>In Nura Gumi main house after Sandaime moved his men to attack Inugamigyoubu Tanuki HQ…<p>

Nurarihyon was walking leisurely on the corridor in the quiet house when he heard the phone ring. He turned to source of the sound and figured he should pick it up since everyone was on their way to battle. Even Kejorou tagged along.

"Jeez, that hotheaded brat…. Doesn't he have any consideration to leave some guards in the main house? Most of the generals are here. What if this house is attacked when they are marching in town? He's so reckless as always…." The old man mumbled while sighing long as he picked up the phone.

_Well, all Nura Gumi Alliance Generals are stronger than everyone in this house combined, though…._

"Hello, Nura's residence here."

"…_Nurarihyon?"_

Nurarihyon raised his eyebrows hearing the low voice from the phone handle. "You… Danuki?" he couldn't help asking. "Why are you calling?"

"_It's about my idiotic son…."_

"He's picking a fight with my grandson. I can't do anything to stop the young bloods to do what they want," Nurarihyon said with a defeated sigh. "Let them handle it by themselves. Our era is already over," he said.

"_I don't have any intention to stop them. It's Tamazusa… no, it's Tamazuki's wish. But I just want to ask for a tiny bit favor from you since his motive is still questionable…"_

"Questionable?" Nurarihyon tilted his head aside, wondering. "Isn't that because he wants to conquer Central Island?"

"…_Ah, probably, but I'm just suspecting something about Tamazuki's motive since when he left home, he was kind of acting weird. I want to confirm it before everything's too late…."_

Nurarihyon was silent for a moment as he noticed the hint of concern and worry in Danuki's tone. He then decided to comply. "Sure, why not? What do you want me to do, my friend?"

"_Then… first please pick me up at the station." _

"Eh?" Nurarihyon's sweat dropped at that.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsurara, Rikuo and Yura were walking carefully on the corridor to the way out that both girls had known from Muchi.<p>

"But… I'm impressed that you two could actually get away by yourself…." Rikuo couldn't help saying with his eyes still closed due to the very painful irritation caused by the pepper spray attack from Yosume.

"Oikawa-san is surprisingly strong… well, she used her unexpected weapon, though," Yura said with a bead of sweat prickling out her cheek.

"Eh?" Rikuo's expression was not far from Yura's as he heard that. "You… Tsurara, don't tell me you used _that_?" he asked with a disbelieving tone.

"It… it couldn't be helped. It was a crisis after all," Tsurara turned her face away with a slightly blushing face.

"Ah… but using something as dangerous as that with bare skin…! What if it got to your hand?" Rikuo looked and sounded very concerned.

"Jeez, Waka, you're such a worry wart. Even if I'm like this, I'm your bodyguard, you know. If I don't use my ability when it's needed, there's no point in practicing it every day, right?" Tsurara pouted slightly now.

"But still… Tsurara is a girl. You shouldn't fight at all," Rikuo still protested. Then he turned to Yura's direction which was slightly behind him and said, "Yura-san too, okay?" he smiled ruefully now.

"Saying something like that in this kind of situation is a bit overrated, don't ya think?" Yura asked back, deadpanned.

"Eeh?" Rikuo's sweat dropped again.

"That's right, Waka. We have to fight with all of our might to get out of this place. It's not the time to argue about whether it's okay or not for a girl to fight," Tsurara said, her hold on Rikuo's hand tightening a little bit.

"Tsurara…." Rikuo mumbled slightly with unreadable expression.

"But… I didn't expect Oikawa-san to use liquid Nitrogen as her weapon," Yura said with her forefinger on her chin. "It's questionable if it's legal or not to be walking around while hiding such dangerous substance under the sleeves," she continued, jolting both Rikuo and Tsurara.

"I have the permit to carry this," Tsurara said while turning at Yura, her face slightly pale.

"Really?" Yura looked suspicious.

"It's true! You can ask the Chemistry teacher in my school. I'm allowed to bring it around," Tsurara said with certainty. Though, she didn't mention that she was allowed to bring the thing around as long as she was on the school ground, but Yura didn't need to know the detail.

"Well, that aside, I'm impressed with yer idea of putting it in the small tube and used the small amount of it to freeze the rope so it would be breakable," Yura said before she remembered what Tsurara had done to get them away from Muchi earlier. "And ya subdued Muchi's movement by freezing his hands too…," she added, wondering if it was okay to use it like that.

"He? You used it on human?" Rikuo dropped his jaw in shock while facing Tsurara in front of him.

"I didn't have a choice! Anyway, it's just his hands! He'll live," Tsurra said, flushing and sweat dropping as well.

"Well, whatever. It was self defense, so I guess it's justified," Yura shrugged. "The most ridiculous part was when we ran away from the big guy," she said.

"W-what happened now?" Rikuo was really intrigued. He faced behind him now. Even though he couldn't see anything, it was still polite to face the person you were talking to after all.

"That guy fell asleep on its own accord," Tsurara beat Yura telling Rikuo the story.

There was a brief silence before "Eh?" Rikuo broke it with bewilderment.

"That's right. It's kinda anticlimactic. That guy… the ex-pro wrestler, Arai, fell asleep when he was guarding our room. Well, it was a lucky chance for us though. I doubted we would be able to get away if he was awake. That guy is an idiot, but his strength isn't just for show… he knocked Kurata-san with just one blow after all," Yura said, a little bit worried that they had that kind of threat behind them.

"Kurata… Is Kurata okay?" Rikuo was worried about his other bodyguard now. He had never been concerned over Kurata because he was very strong, but hearing that he had been defeated only with one blow was… very shocking and worrying.

"We don't know. We passed out because they drugged us with something," Tsurara said with a deep frown. "That Yosume girl will pay for that," she gritted her teeth again in anger as she remembered about the little deceiver.

"Tsurara… your killing intent is too strong," Rikuo couldn't help commenting at that as he felt the killing aura from in front of him, his face paling slightly.

"Ah? I-I'm sor—hmp!"

"Shh!" Yura cut Tsurara's line by pressing her palm on her mouth as she pulled both Tsurara and Rikuo to the corner of the wall, peeking behind it.

"W-what's wrong?" Rikuo whispered anxiously.

"What… is that…?" Yura widened her eyes in shock, sweat pricking out of her entire paling face.

"Oh my god…! Is it for real?" Tsurara also whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Rikuo was getting frustrated because he was the only one who couldn't see.

"There are… a lot of people inside that room," Yura exhaled in a slight panicky. "Even outside the exit… we won't be able to get out of here without facing them first!"

"We should tell Sandaime… Waka! There are too many people! The number inside the room alone has beaten the entire residences of Nura's Main House!" Tsurara whispered in urgency at that.

Rikuo smiled as he heard that. "It's okay," he said calmly, earning questioning looks from Tsurara and Yura. "Rikuou already knows the situation. He will prepare everything to get us out of here."

"Waka…!" Tsurara looked extremely relieved as she heard it, but Yura was silent.

Rikuo noticed the silence and turned to Yura's direction. "Yura-san…?"

"To be saved by yakuza… as a part of Keikain Family, I feel ashamed," Yura said, her expression looking troubled.

"This is not the time to talk like that, Yura-chan!" Tsurara said in annoyance.

"I know that. Dying in a place like this will be more shameful after all. I'll owe the yakuza for this once only, accept the help and suck up my pride," Yura said reluctantly at that.

"Thank you for your consideration, Yura-san," Rikuo said with a relieved sigh.

"Now, we just have to focus on how not to get caught again until the help come, right?" Tsurara said surely with clenched fists in front of her chest.

"Yeah," Rikuo said in confidence and Yura nodded seriously.

_Now the game begins!_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the town, a large number of people wearing matching jackets were marching down the street. The people around who weren't part of the group turned pale as they saw who these people were. The Nura's emblem on their backs revealed their identity to be part of the infamous Yakuza Family in Ukiyoe and in the entire Tokaido Region.<p>

People began to whisper around to each other. What was going on? Why were many members of Nura Gumi marching down the street in the middle of the town? The sun already set, but they could see the fire of fighting spirit from these people.

They were going to have a brawl or something?

No, not brawl idiots! They were going to have a duel with another Yakuza Family!

The wondering whispers turned into arguments, but frankly, Nura Gumi didn't care about the rumors flying around them right then. Moreover, their commander, their big boss, the Sandaime of Nura Gumi Alliances, Nura Rikuou, was leading their way to the battleground.

It was so rare to have their boss lead them in person. Rikuou preferred moving alone, sometimes with a small group to take care of things. That was why; seeing him leading that many people so blatantly and openly like that outside the comfort of Nura Gumi fortress was totally a sight to behold.

Rikuou's top silvery hair almost sparkled, reflecting the light from the town lamps. His steps were precise and sure, not too rushed, but not leisured as well. His face was cool and serious, an expression that showed readiness and conviction to do something dangerous.

Many people couldn't help staring at the Sandaime of Nura Gumi's ethereal feature. He looked so… beautiful and yet deadly at the same time.

Ryuuji dropped the stick from his mouth as he saw the large group of guys passing just across the street. He widened his eyes in disbelief as he saw the emblem on their jackets as well and was shocked even more as he saw the silver haired man with glaring crimson eyes leading the group in the frontline.

A Silver Haired Demon… the rumored current Sandaime of Nura Gumi…! Wasn't that supposed to be the glasses wearer cute boy with dark chocolate hair?

"I can't believe this…," Ryuuji snapped back to reality after the initial shock that rendered him speechless. "Nura Gumi is moving so indiscreetly as if they owned the entire town… What are the Chubu Polices doing letting something like this happen under their nose?"

Ryuuji then took out his cell-phone and dialed a certain number. He waited for awhile until the person on the other line picked up the phone. "Ah, Mamiru? You'd better come here quickly. We're going to 'witness' a 'war' and take some 'evidences' of 'assaults and public violence' to bring down our number one enemy family." He smirked now.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamazuki was annoyed. Inukami wouldn't let him be alone just after the misunderstanding. Of course he knew it was a misunderstanding. Inukami wasn't interested in anyone else but him after all. However, seeing his subordinate leaning so closely onto another person indeed bothered Tamazuki a little.<p>

"Tamazuki~, let me question that guy some more. I can give you information you need," Inukami said while leaning closely to Tamazuki's face from where he stood and where Tamazuki sat in his chair.

"You just want to talk to Rikuo-kun again, do you?" Tamazuki asked, deadpanned. Actually he didn't want to sound jealous, but he couldn't help the sarcasm appearing in his voice.

Inukami blinked several times before he chuckled. "Jealous?"

Tamazuki refused to answer that. He really wanted to throw his sharpened pencil at Inukami's forehead for being too cheeky, but he still needed Inukami's power to attack Nura Gumi head on, so he refrained himself from hurting the boy more after what happened today.

"Anyway, Kakibari is late! What's she doing in the computer room anyway? I need the report from Moki-jii and Inuhou!" Tamazuki huffed in his chair, annoyed.

"Ah, then I'll get her for you, Tamazuki," Inukami said before he skipped out of the room with happy face. It seemed knowing that Tamazuki was jealous put him in such a wonderful mood.

Tamazuki flushed a little bit thinking about that. He wasn't jealous. Why would he? Inukami was just one of his tools to conquer the Central Island after all. Tamazuki fiddled with the hem of his long sleeve in silence. He also thought about his relationship with Inukami.

Tamazuki was pretty sure he had used his words and played his feelings to bind Inukami to him, but after three years they were 'together' Tamazuki felt something strange between them. It wasn't something Tamazuki needed for his plan in conquering Central Japan. It wasn't exactly affection either. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was a sense of belonging, since Inukami never questioned his motive whatever he did or whatever he said or ordered the boy to do for him.

Inukami put his complete trust in Tamazuki. Honestly, Tamazuki would be lying if he didn't think it was nice. It was… very heartening to have someone who actually cared about him, who actually listened to his dream and responded to it with support and enthusiasm… unlike his own family… who never even regarded that he existed.

Tamazuki smirked. "You'll see… that I can even surpass you," he mumbled while leaning on the backrest of his chair.

However, before Tamazuki could shift to a more comfortable position, the door of his working (study) room was barged open once again by a very flustered Inukami. "Bad news, Tamazuki!"

"What is it?" Tamazuki glared at Inukami, annoyed. He didn't want to admit that he had just joggled in surprise at the sudden rough entrance.

"Yosume said the old hag passed out and Rikuo had escaped from his room!" Inukami shouted in urgency.

"What?" Tamazuki stood, totally shocked that his face paled slightly.

"Moreover, it seemed our system was hacked from the outside! That bastard Rikuo had done something in computer room! All the data in our database is gone because the self-defense mechanism was triggered!" Inukami continued, face also pale and the worry lines visible.

"That little…! He deceived us…!" Tamazuki was enraged. "How the hell he got away from his room anyway?" he slammed the table hard, feeling slightly emotional. It was the first time he felt this angry. He couldn't believe he almost believed that sly little asshole!

"Kangikou passed out in Rikuo's room, bound by the cuffs I left to bind Rikuo earlier. He somehow had lured the man inside his room and stole his keys apparently, because Kangikou's keysets are missing," Inukami reported.

"Where is Yosume then?" Tamazuki asked seriously.

"She said she would look for Rikuo in the base. She damaged his eyes with pepper spray, so he wouldn't run away too far," Inukami said.

Good. This was not the time to think about something unimportant like his strange feelings towards Inukami. Tamazuki had more urgent problem now since Rikuo had somehow managed to run loose in his base and create damage in his computer system as well. Being hacked? Then there was a high chance that Rikuo had contacted someone from the outside?

Police? No. It would get complicated if he involved police here. He was smart, Rikuo wouldn't do that. Then… he called back up from Nura Gumi.

"Then bring the girls here. Rikuo won't do anything as long as we still have the girls…." Tamazuki widened his eyes as he saw Arai pass his room in hurry. "ARAI!" he shouted at the big man and the guy froze in front of his study.

"Ta-… Tamazuki-sama…." Arai looked pale as he turned Tamazuki's way.

"Why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to guard the room where the girls are held?" Tamazuki demanded angrily.

"Um… about that…." The big man scratched his muscular neck sheepishly as he explained what happened.

Tamazuki was speechless as he heard the absurd report. "So in short… you FELL ASLEEP when you were SUPPOSED TO GUARD our HOSTAGES and when you woke up they already RAN AWAY?"

Calling Tamazuki angry was understatement. He was furious that his subordinate was such an "IDIOT!" So, he screamed in full blown rage at that. Inukami and Arai cringed as their poor eardrums were assaulted so suddenly by Tamazuki's loud screech. "Find them! I don't care what you do! Just FIND THEM and BRING THEM BACK to ME!" the boss of Inugamigyoubu Tanuki Gumi even jabbed at the door to emphasize his point so they would get the hell out of his room and start to work again.

"At once!" both Inukami and Arai shouted in unison as they scrammed away from the room with frightened faces.

"Useless idiots!" Tamazuki huffed while gritting his teeth. How was he friend with such idiots again?

Tamazuki sat again on his chair, trying to calm his temper. He was supposed to be cooler than this. He couldn't let the anger get to him. He had to think something fast. His hostages were gone. So was his database. Moki-jii and Inuhou hadn't come back from their job, so there was a chance that they were defeated as well. His carefully planned movement seemed already found out since his information system was hacked. He presumed it was Nura Gumi doing.

But…, Tamazuki had inflicted much damage to Nura Gumi economic balance. Even though they still had Yakushi Group, most of their income sources were gone. They would be in economic crisis after everything was over.

Tamazuki just had to hold on for a week or so, but seeing the situation, he was sure that his base had already been found out. There surely would be an attack from Nura Gumi after this.

Tamazuki sighed. "Even though I don't really want to use violence to face Nura Gumi…. It seems I have no choice then. It's time for them to go on stage, huh? My father's followers… who have bought my words to come and be part of my forces," he grinned slightly in sly expression when he thought about it.

Well, to tell that they were his father followers were understatement. After all, Tamazuki had 'bought' their loyalty. He had Koromo Gitsu to thank about it. Without her financial support, Tamazuki wouldn't have enough to buy them after all.

"Maybe sending her Rikuou's head will be a pleasant gift," he chuckled. Well, before he himself devoured her group, though….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sandaime-sama!" Kuromaru ran towards Rikuou.<p>

"Oh, Kuromaru. How is it?" Rikuou asked after he and his group stopped just in front of a certain big building.

"There are three backdoors. We can send some people in since the doors aren't heavily guarded," Kuromaru reported.

"Good," Rikuou nodded surely before he turned to his subordinates. "Now, all of you awesome bastards, hear me out! I'm going to divide you into three parties. First troop, the rescue party! Since you need to be discreet and cautious, I'll assign Kubinashi and Kurotabo as the team leaders," he turned to the blond-black haired man and the long-black haired one who jerked in surprise at the sudden selection. "Listen, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, you're more talented in this area than I am. I'm going to trust you with Riku's… and the other hostages' lives. Got it?"

"Yes! Rikuou-sama! It's such an honor for us!" Kubinashi and Kurotabo almost cried in happiness that Rikuou would give them this very important and big job. They immediately discussed their strategy and decided to part their troop into two more to handle each backdoor, from the right and left side.

"Okay, second troop! Your job will be very dangerous, so if you're not confident enough to do this job, raise your hand and stay outside," Rikuou looked around, but everyone was ready to do anything for him at this point. So, no one backed off. "The second troop will be decoys, meaning you're going to attack straightly from the front entrance door. Your position will definitely be an easy target for shooting or knife-throwing. I don't blame you if you want to back off," he continued once again, making sure that they wanted to do this.

"Don't be such a worry-wart, Sandaime! We're ready to die to save Waka and Tsurara-chan!" one of the guys said and everyone hurriedly followed in spirited shout of agreement.

Rikuou smirked at the response. "Then, I'll leave the opening attack to you guys," he said surely before turning to Aotabo who still looked pissed off after he regained his consciousness and realized what happened in the clinic. "Ao, I know you feel responsible of what happened to Tsurara and Riku's friend, so I'll leave the second troop in your care," he said.

"Surely, Sandaime. I'll open the way for you and then will find the fucking fatty that dared attack me so suddenly. This time I'll crush his bones to pieces!" Kurata growled in bloodlust and in murderous expression.

Rikuo smirked again as he saw the spirit. "Now, the last troop; you'll follow me and we will find Tamazuki and crush him," Rikuou punched his palm while widening his smirk to the point of evil.

"Ooouh!" everyone shouted and yelled and screamed in approval, totally supporting the idea as the first troop moved to the backdoors.

Second troops followed the first troop by attacking the front entrance, and the uproar exploded literally as from inside the building as many people wearing 'Bad Tanuki' jackets appeared like they had known Nura Gumi would come and were ready to greet their attack with 'attack' too.

"As expected from Tamazuki's brain," a bead of sweat rolled down Rikuou's cheek as he felt challenged for real and he was excited, couldn't wait to crunching Tamazuki's skull after this. "Don't be afraid! Attack! And don't die!" he said the last line most loudly and everyone's spirit seemed burning more to fight harder.

This was a battle-fight. Rikuou wouldn't give up. "Wait just for awhile longer, Riku…! We'll definitely save you!"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo snapped up as he heard the roar of hundreds people from the room in front of him."What happened? Did they find us?" he panicked at that thought.<p>

"No, that…!" Tsurara's eyes sparkled, brightening tenfold as she saw Kurata charging his way in forcefully and as usual, with his brute strength. "Nura Gumi is here, Waka!" she said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Rikuo's face also brightened as he heard that. Yura wasn't exactly excited, but she could be relieved because finally… there was a way for them to get the hell out of that place.

"Let's find a way to sneak out in the middle of this chaos," Yura said evenly as she stared at the disaster of many people punching, kicking, batting, and even gunning each other. It was totally savage and barbaric, but she could care less about that right then.

#

Inukami looked outside the window as he also heard the uproar. "Che, they're already here?" he clicked his tongue before he started running again. "It's not the time to run around in the base looking for the stupid hostages. I will protect Tamazuki!" he ran even faster back to Tamazuki's place.

"Oi, Arai!" Inukami shouted at the big guy behind him. "You go down to the main entrance! There seems to be a strong guy there that will break our defense if you're not there," Inukami said.

"Eh, what about the hostages?" Arai asked then, a little confused.

"Don't think about hostages now. The war already broke out!" Inukami shouted without looking back at Arai, still running to Tamazuki's office direction.

Arai was silent for a moment before shrugging it off and started to run to the entrance direction and when he was about to reach the front hall, he saw the hostages looming over the wall at the corner.

"Ah, I found the hostages," Arai's low bass voice boomed on the corridor that shocked Rikuo, Tsurara and Yura who turned to his direction with horror on their expressions.

"Oh, no!" Tsurara shouted, panicked.

"Damn it!" Yura also yelled as they were forced to come out to the battlefield to run away from the big monster that now chased after them.

"Aaah!" Rikuo was pulled by the girls erratically. He couldn't see anything, just running blindingly into the crowd of fighting people.

"I saw Waka and Tsurara!"

One of the guys form Nura Gumi, Rikuo noticed the voice as Kara's, the youngest member of Nura Gumi, shouted from somewhere up, alerting the rescuing party who had gathered on the second floor.

"Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi and Kurotabo shouted, calling him from where they stood. "Tsurara!"

"Kubinashi, Kurotabo! _Kara_ (1)!" Tsurara shouted back from her spot, still dodging the crowd of fighting guys while trying to lead Rikuo. Yura was following them while shoving and slapping away the stray punches and kicks that went to her and Rikuo's ways.

"Riku!"

Rikuo perked up as he heard the baritone voice of his beloved one. Rikuou was there. He came for him… to save Rikuo from this place.

"Riku! Hold on! I'll be there soon!"

Rikuo couldn't see where Rikuou was, but he could always tell Rikuou his current position. Even though he was in total darkness now because his eyes were damaged, he could call out to Rikuou and lead his half brother to where he was now. He knew he could depend on Rikuou for this. He believed that Rikuou would come to him no matter how far they were from each other right now.

"Riku! Damn it! Get the hell away from my path, you Shikoku bastards!"

Rikuo couldn't hold it any longer as he heard how distressed Rikuou's tone and voice was. He seemed trying to open the path to Rikuo's way. Even though Yura and Tsurara were still there and it would be embarrassing afterward, Rikuo didn't exactly care.

"I'M HERE, RIKUOU!" Rikuo shouted loudly, alerting Rikuou of his position.

Now, upon seeing the desperate look on Rikuo's face, Rikuou hurriedly ran to his direction. "RIKU!" he called back while beating the shit out of people who tried to subdue him. "MOVE AWAY!" he shouted at them while giving his strongest blow with his sheathed sword.

It was like seeing a cartoon where the mass of humans were being blown away by Rikuou's power alone. Friends and foes widened their eyes in dumbfounded looks at the display of brutality, their sweats even dropping.

Upon finally reaching Rikuo's place, Sandaime then smacked away the last opponent that was trying to lunge at him before he surged forward and enveloped Rikuo's body in a passionate embrace. Just like getting back home, Rikuou felt the surge of feeling, right, warm, and comfortable feeling that finally… finally he could feel his beloved Riku within his arms again.

"Riku…." Rikuou was panting and breathing heavily near Rikuo's ear and neck while holding Rikuo's body so close to him. "Thank god…! Thank god you're okay…!" he whispered, closing his eyes and tightening his hug, inhaling the comforting and alluring scent of his brother whose clothes were slightly tattered, but he was still very nice to hug and to feel, alright.

"Rikuou…!" Rikuo couldn't help hugging Rikuou back with a relieved sigh, feeling the safe warm arms around his body as well. "Thank you… for finding me," he said slowly with poignant look. He felt like crying, but it must have been because of the sting of irritation in his eyes and not because of something stupid emotion like in _shoujo manga _(yeah, right).

Their tender emotional moment wasn't last for long though, since they were in the middle of the battlefield.

"Sandaime, watch out!" Tsurara shouted in alert while sprinkling some liquid Nitrogen to a guy who almost got a blow to Rikuou's head when he was busy hugging his beloved half brother and lover.

"Oh!" Rikuou turned to look at Tsurara without releasing Rikuo from his arms. "Thank you, Tsurara! You're a wonderful bodyguard!" he said with a wide grin.

Tsurara flushed at that and stuttered as she kicked out the guy who screamed in pain in front of her because of the sprinkle. "No, it-it's just normal," she said while fiddling with her forefingers.

"Ye'r like a different person, Oikawa-san," Yura said, sweats dropping, and Tsurara flushed even redder. "Anyway, it's not the time to be lovey-dovey!" She then turned to Rikuou and glared at him heatedly. "Ye'r the current head of Nura Gumi Alliances, right, Nura Rikuou? I don't know what yer relationship is with Rikuo-kun, and it's killing me to say this, but I owe ya one for coming here to our rescue, so I'll cooperate with ya this one time to end this stupid brawl," she said with a serious look.

Rikuou was silent for a moment before he turned to Rikuo who was still in his embrace. "Who is she?" he asked, wondering.

"It's Keikain Yura," Rikuo tilted his head up slightly and whispered to answer, feeling a little flustered and nervous even though he couldn't really see. He got the idea that their position looked very embarrassing right then from Yura's reaction and words.

Rikuou widened his eyes as he heard that. "Hey, hey… isn't this going to become a trouble later?" he commented, sweat dropping.

"Anyway! We should really move right now and fight our way out of here!" Tsurara said as she sprinkled another enemy with her weapon.

"Don't say something stupid. We're already here with full force, right? I'll bring Tamazuki down to his knees before I'm out of here," Rikuou smirked evilly in full spirit at that.

"But Rikuo-kun got eyes' trauma from irritating substance! If he isn't brought to ER right away, he may lose his sight you know!" Yura shouted in annoyance.

"What?" Rikuou widened his eyes as he heard that. "Riku…!" he then cupped Rikuo's cheek to look at his face closely. Indeed the sides of the eyes were very red, the skin clearly irritated. "Who did this…?" the rage started to bubble from inside him.

His beloved Riku was tortured like this when he was held? How dare they…!

"Unforgivable…!" Rikuou's pupil constricted in the middle of his crimson irises, glinting dangerously and furiously in total anger. "Tsurara… you and Keikain should get out of this place and bring Rikuo with you. Go to the hospital. Now I don't really want to beat Tamazuki to half dead. I'll kill him all the way…! TAMAZUKIIIIII!" he then roared Tamazuki's name, totally enraged while releasing Rikuo and starting to walk deeper into the crowd. Both Yura and Tsurara were shocked seeing the murderous look on Rikuou's eyes and the losing control of his violence level.

"Wait…, Rikuou!" Rikuo tried to stop his brother because he heard the gravity and seriousness in his voice and tone. Rikuou would kill Tamazuki for real.

"Waka! We have to get out of here!" Tsurara grabbed his wrist, not letting him follow the Sandaime.

"But—!" Rikuo wanted to protest, but he remembered that Yura was there and she mumbled something dangerous.

"What's with him…? Why is he so… angry for yer sake, Rikuo-kun?" Yura asked in confusion.

Rikuo honestly didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't just admit that Rikuou was his brother and lover after all. Yura still didn't know that and she wouldn't know that. Rikuo would make sure of it. He already revealed too much to her. She couldn't know further.

"Let's go! Let Sandaime handle this, Waka!" Tsurara pulled him to the other direction from where Rikuou had gone earlier. "Yura-chan too, come on!" she turned to Yura and urged her to follow her and Rikuo to get away from that battleground.

"O-okay!" Yura responded in a startle. She was still so very curious about Rikuou and Rikuo's relationship though. They acted like a couple just now after all. But Rikuo was supposed to be in relationship with Gozumaru, right?

Impossible… Rikuo was two-timing them? Anyway, wasn't it really absurd to think that Rikuo and Rikuou were 'an item'? Rikuou was a Yakuza boss and Rikuo was a civilian, after all. But…was it possible that Rikuo was _that kind_ of guy?

Yura tried to imagine Rikuo with woman-(_man_)-izerpersonality, but the image didn't suit Rikuo's cute face at all. Yura felt awful at that.

"What are you thinking, Yura-chan? Your face looks so strange right now," Tsurara asked with a slight pale face because Yura's eyes were narrowed and she looked so serious and curious at the same time. She really hoped that she wasn't thinking too deeply about Nura Gumi matters or the way to bring it down after this.

Yura didn't really respond to Tsurara's words, but more to her own assumption as she glared at Rikuo as well. She tapped Rikuo's shoulder and said "Trying to get on two boats at once will only get ya to fall into the water, Rikuo-kun," with totally serious look.

Rikuo turned to her with question marks all over his face. "What are you talking about?" he was totally confused.

"It's going to bite ya in the ass someday, so stop it before it's too late," Yura moved her face closer to him, but since Rikuo's eyes were closed, and they were running right now, it didn't really affect him that much.

"I'm not sure what it is about, but I'll take it into consideration," Rikuo chose to agree with her for avoiding argument.

They seemed to be getting out smoothly from the crowd of fighting men and some women, but when they were quite away from the battleground, they had to stop because two men unexpectedly appeared before them.

"Ah!" Yura widened her eyes in shock as she saw who they were.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tamazukiiiiiiii!" Rikuou went up to the second floor with some men from Inugamigyoubu Tanuki Gumi hot on his heels. Well, they tried to stop him though, but of course they weren't his equal opponents.<p>

"Wait a sec!" Someone appeared in front of Rikuou and Sandaime was forced to stop and step back as a boy with brown-red hair and reddish amber eyes appeared so suddenly from the next turning point of the corridor, getting in his way.

"Move," Rikuou ordered, glaring down at the shorter boy in the same uniform as his Riku.

"If you want to hurt Tamazuki, you will have to do it over my dead body!" Inukami glared back at Rikuou with fiery eyes. "I won't let you lay a finger on my precious-precious Tamazuki!" he shouted while preparing his stance to fight.

"Tamazuki's dog, huh? Who is it again…? Ah, yeah… Inukami Shiba, the Mad Dog from Shikoku. Now you're just Tamazuki's pet. I'm not afraid of you!" Rikuou struck the first sharp attack with his sheathed sword and Inukami defended himself bare-handedly, surprising Rikuou a bit. He quickly jumped behind again as he drew his sheathed sword at Inukami. "Not bad. It seems I have to get serious with you, Mad Dog!"

"Bring it on!" Now Inukami showed off his implanted fangs, added by his claws which were made from iron and set as gloves for both of Inukami's hands as weapons.

"Really, you're just like dog now, Mad Dog," Rikuou smirked mockingly as he started with another attack and now Inukami countered the attack with his weapons as well.

Inukami attempted to bite Rikuou after gripping the edge of Rikuo's sword, but Rikuo pulled the blade out of its sheath and attacked again with the hilt of his sword. It connected to Inukami's nose and produced a satisfying crunching sound from it. Rikuou had broken Inukami's nose.

Inukami pulled back and groaned, nursing his bleeding broken nose. "Damn you…!" his voice became stuffy and his next attack was so predictable that Rikuou easily deflected it.

Rikuou noticed some new bruises on Inukami's face and his slightly stiff movement as well. They weren't Rikuou's doing, so Inukami must have fought someone else and took a lot of damages before he fought Rikuou.

Rikuou huffed. He wasn't fond off unfair battle, but this was 'war' between yakuza families and his intention was to 'destroy' Tamazuki and his new formed family that was cheeky enough to mess with Nura Gumi. He wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

"You're in the way. Get lost!" Rikuou didn't hesitate as he attacked Inukami again, but for some unfathomable reasons, Inukami still could move so well even in his condition that it didn't land Rikuou any blow to Inukami's already injured body.

"Never. Not even until the hell freezes over." Inukami spat out blood to the floor, while throwing a sadistic glare at Rikuou's direction, "I'll protect Tamazuki until the end of time…. I'll never leave him alone. Ever."

Rikuou was slightly intimidated by the total conviction in Inukami's eyes, tone and voice. This guy was serious, totally-absolutely serious. It was beyond loyalty. The Mad Dog was totally head over heels for Tamazuki and he was obstinate to hold onto that feeling. In fact, the feeling was so strong that Sandaime started to compare this guy to himself who would do everything and anything for his beloved Riku.

"You've become most troublesome opponent here, bastard," Rikuou cursed and attacked again with his kendo technique. "But our beloved ones are too different. I'm not going to lose for someone like you who can fall for a sly asshole like Tamazuki!"

"What are you saying?" Inukami threw a mocking glare at Rikuou."Your beloved Rikuo isn't exactly an angel too, you know. I bet you never knew his intention in getting close to someone like you, huh?" he snickered at that and Rikuou was slightly taken aback at the mention of that.

"What are you talking about?" Rikuou asked with heated glare.

Inukami's smirk widened at that. "I won't tell you. Why don't you ask him yourself? Why do you think he could escape from his captive here? Why do you think we knew where to abduct the girls in the first place? Why was Rikuo willing to come with us? Do the math, Rikuou. It's easy to answer, right?"

Rikuou widened his eyes at that. He had never thought about… no, even the idea never crossed his mind. Indeed if Rikuo was planning all of this together with Tamazuki and his friends, the missing link of how Shikoku yakuza was so familiar with Nura Gumi could be answered easily. However, imagining Rikuo would betray him and his family like that….

_Impossible._

It was just impossible. What was this guy trying to do? He wanted to shake Rikuou's trust in Rikuo? He wanted to poison his mind with doubt and paranoia enough to distract him? Did he really think it would work for Rikuou?

"Are you an idiot? Riku will never betray me," Rikuou said surely. His trust wouldn't be so easy to break. Not for Riku. He wouldn't doubt Rikuo in the slightest until he saw Rikuo kill him with his own hands. "We're brothers who are tied by a red-string on our pinkies, you know. We're soul-mates for life," he smirked and struck again with more precise.

"Che, you and I are similar, huh?" Inukami dodged while clicking his tongue. "Well, it's worth a shot," he grinned, extraordinarily in spirit. It had been awhile since he could fight a guy like Rikuou after all, a powerful opponent with strong reason to fight.

"True… too bad you're in the wrong side. We could be good friends too," Rikuou smirked and for a moment the atmosphere between them turned from hostile into the 'friendly match' one, but it didn't last long as someone took appearance from behind Inukami with a gun on his hand.

Rikuou jumped back and hissed as he saw who he was. "Tamazuki…!"

"Welcome to my base, Nura Rikuou." Tamazuki smirked while pointing his gun on Rikuou's head. "You've really ruined my day now. Don't think you will get out of this place alive, Sandaime of Nura Gumi Alliances."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"O-oniichan…?" Yura was flabbergasted as she saw the scowling figure in front of her and "Mamiru…kun?" the other man, boy, who was standing expressionlessly beside the man she called her brother.<p>

Both were standing in Yura and her friends'… err, acquaintances' way. She wasn't sure if Rikuo and Tsurara were her friends since their background were questionable.

No, Tsurara's background was clear. She was part of Nura Gumi, but Rikuo was still questionable. Tsurara called him 'Waka', but he wasn't part of Nura Gumi. And yet, Rikuo was very close to the boss of Nura Gumi. Yura really didn't know how to pull the conclusion from that confusing information.

"Oniichan?" Tsurara turned to Yura with horror in her face. "They're Keikain too?" She couldn't believe it. Two… two more Keikain were there at the same time. Were they about to do something to them?

"I'm really disappointed, Yura," Ryuuji said with a deep frown. "Why do you mingle with the likes of him and her?" he turned to glare at Rikuo and Tsurara-who took a step back out of surprise.

"It's not like what ya think! This is emergency situation! I was kidnapped, ya know! And they helped me out!" Yura was defensive of her decision. "It's not like I'm friends with them. I'm just returning the favor since I don't want to owe them anything!"

"Yura-san's brother…, please don't get mad at her," Rikuo said suddenly, his eyes still closed so he couldn't see his face. However he felt familiar with the voice. He had ever heard it somewhere… somewhere… not long ago, even though the tone was colder and harsher. "It wasn't her fault that she was involved in something like this…."

"That's right. It's because she hangs out with someone like you, _Nura Rikuou_," Ryuuji hissed at Rikuo and Rikuo couldn't help stepping back as well.

"Oniichan! He's not _that_ Nura Rikuou!" Yura protested.

"I know. I saw him earlier, the Silver Haired Demon," Ryuuji huffed. "Doesn't mean this boy have nothing to do with him. He has the same name as him after all," he continued.

"No, my name is different. It's Rikuo, not _Rikuou_," Rikuo tried to correct.

"It sounds the same!" Ryuuji insisted. It seemed he didn't like losing as well. What a troublesome guy. "Anyway, it's clear that you have connection with Nura Gumi Alliance. You can be a perfect witness to bring that family down," he said, startling to plot the demise of Nura Gumi.

"Eeh, but I saw nothing today," Rikuo said, sweat dropping. "My eyes are injured after all," he continued.

"Ah?" Ryuuji turned to Rikuo and saw the irritated skin around his eyes and widened his own eyes. "Pepper spray? Oi, isn't that dangerous? What happened to you?" he sounded concerned now to Rikuo, Tsurara and Yura's surprise.

"I was… abducted too and they kind of…," Rikuo was trying to explain, but he didn't know the right way to say it that Ryuuji seemed pulling his own conclusion just by hearing his partial words.

"What… you're a victim too? Those Yakuza bastards," Ryuuji was angry now.

"Um… it's not Nura Gumi doing. It's Shikoku Yakuza's Inugamigyoubu Tanuki Gumi," Rikuo said before the sound of gun exploded from the building jolted everyone up.

"What…?" Everyone turned to face the building then.

Rikuo suddenly felt a bad feeling about it and forcefully opened his eyes even though they burned like crazy until he couldn't help the tears falling down excessively from them. "Sorry, but I can't just leave him there alone!" He made up his mind and started to dash back to the building where the fight had broken out.

"Ah, wait, Waka!" Tsurara was about to run after him, but Yura grabbed her hand.

"Stop! Ya and I are going to the police station and report this!" Yura said.

"Ah, don't! Involving police in this will be a big trouble for Nura Gumi!" Tsurara protested.

"I don't care about the Yakuza Families! They can destroy each other for all I care. But, I'm worried about Rikuo-kun and this fight will hurt him if it's not stopped! We have to call the police to break the fight and to avoid any more victims!" Yura shouted hard and Tsurara couldn't really defy her because of her reason. She was concerned about Rikuo after all.

"Understood," Tsurara said with troubled defeated look.

"Niichan and Mamiru-kun too, help us out report to the police!" Yura grabbed Ryuuji's hand so suddenly and then pulled him to run with her.

"Geh? Oi! I have to look for evidence of their fi—!" Ryuuji was about to protest, but he was pulled hard and couldn't help but run with Yura to leave the place.

"Ah, wait!" Tsurara quickly followed running after the brother and sister and left Mamiru still standing on his pot looking at the building direction.

"Yura… she did this on purpose," Mamiru said still with his expressionless face. He kind of figured that Yura subconsciously tried to bring his brother and him away from the crime-scene to protect Nura Gumi who had saved her, but he was more curious if she had a special feeling for the boy, Rikuo, that she was willing to do this despite her principle.

"He's a rival, huh?" Mamiru showed a little contempt in his eyes. "Yura… I will be the one who protect her," he continued before turning his body to run after the party that left before him. After all, it was the right decision to report this fight to the police station.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh…!" Rikuou couldn't help falling on one knee when he felt the pain exploded in his right shoulder. Damned! It hurt so much he almost dropped his sword. "You—!" he gritted his teeth while grabbing his wound while glaring balefully at Tamazuki who smirked at him.<p>

Though, a bead of sweat forming on his cheek and his smirk was stiff and unnatural. "That's what you get if you try to get in our way," Tamazuki said.

"Heh, 'our' way? You mean 'your' way, right? You treat all your subordinates like tools after all," Rikuou was trying to stand again, holding his pain down.

Tamazuki was silent before speaking again. "You're absolutely right. But they're willing to be used by me, you know. And that's the difference between you and me, Nura Rikuou. I'm willing and gifted with the ability to use people to do whatever I want. But you… what are you? You're just a selfish one and only heir who get everything you want without even trying. Everyone loves you? What a joke. Someone like you is not cut out to be a yakuza boss. You're incapable of control anything with your own ability! You just rely on your subordinates! You…!"

Rikuou saw the hatred in Tamazuki's eyes. Hatred, contempt, envy…; all the things that he received a lot from someone close to him years ago. He had the same eyes as his older half brother when he still hated him.

"You… impossible, are you actually…!" Rikuou was about to say something, but Tamazuki shot him once again on his left arm now. "Argh!" he yelped in pain again as another pain exploded on his limb.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you and steal your family away from you. Die, Nura Rikuou!" Tamazuki pointed his gun on Rikuou's head and was about to pull the trigger when something else happened in a matter of a split second.

"DIE, TAMAZUKIIIII!"

Tamazuki jerked in surprise and he was just about to look behind when someone else had surged in front of him and a sound another gun exploding followed in a blink of eyes and the red color of life essence splatter on Tamazuki's shocked face.

Then like a slow motion, Inukami's body who since god knew when had been in front of Tamazuki, began to collapse back. Tamazuki dropped his gun in favor to catch Inukami's body, still with widened shocked eyes as he began to collapse too because of the weight from his added by Inukami's.

Inukami coughed and his supposed to be white uniform were colored red in the chest part, warm liquid of blood pouring out from one spot on the right chest and from his mouth.

"Inu…kami?"

"I'm going to get revenge for my boss! DIE!"

Tamazuki was so distracted by the unexpected view of Inukami in his arms that he couldn't even react when the guy in front of him tried to pull another trigger, but Rikuou reacted first and with his uninjured leg, he kicked his fallen sword sheath strongly that it smacked right into the guy's face, sending the guy fly two meters behind and smacking his back to the wall as well. He fell unconscious on the floor a moment later.

"Ugh…!" Rikuou had to kneel again as the pain on both his right shoulder and left arm got intense. "Oi, Tamazuki! Do you hear me?" he called Tamazuki, but the black-haired golden eyed boy who was sitting on the floor with his back facing Rikuou, seemed not hearing what he said and was focused on the body lying in his arms.

"What… are you doing, Inukami?" Tamazuki asked with flat tone; his eyes still widened, his pupil even constricted as he saw the blood and Inukami's pained face.

"Sorry… -_cough_- wasn't fast enough…! You… -gasp- aren't hurt, right…?" Inukami struggled with his breaths and words as he spoke slowly.

"Stand up. If you're defeated, I'll dump you too," Tamazuki said, still with flat tone.

"Heh, don't be stupid. Who do you think you're –_cough_-talking to…? I won't be… easily –_cough_- defeated." Inukami winked at him, still breathing shallow and fast, and despite his claim to be painless, he seemed like in a lot of pain right then.

"Talking big…. Don't you see your blood pooling on the floor?" Tamazuki asked again.

"Hey, Tamazuki!" Rikuou was trying to gain his attention by shouting now, but evidently, in Tamazuki's eyes and consciousness right now, he could only see Inukami.

"Haha –_gasp_- you… worried?" Inukami forced himself to grin. "It doesn't even hurt…."

"Liar. You're dying," Tamazuki said again without the slightest hint of emotion. "If you died… you know I wouldn't forgive you, right?"

Inukami looked surprised as he heard that. He looked up to Tamazuki's expression. He looked… really angry and murderous now.

"If you're dead… I'm going to revive you so I can kill you myself," the fire in Tamazuki's eyes made Inukami shiver both in excitement and terror. "Don't forget your promise… that you're going to always follow me and stay beside me whatever happens," he gripped Inukami's uniform so hard that his knuckles turned white and his hand shook.

Inukami then realized what happened to Tamazuki. He was… trying so hard not to show it in his expression that he was shaken up by this, but… ha, Tamazuki really did love him after all. Inukami wouldn't mind dying now after knowing that, but leaving Tamazuki alone like this wasn't his wish. Tamazuki was right; he had promised his boss to always be staying by his side. No matter what happened.

Rikuou had no idea what was happening, but seeing the pooling blood on the floor (_and it's still adding, damn it!_), he couldn't leave it alone.

"Tamazuki, get a grip of yourself!" Rikuou now was behind Tamazuki and smacked his head with his own forehead.

Tamazuki jerked out of 'Tama and Inu' world and turned to him in shock. "W-what was that for?"

"Inukami is bleeding to death, you fool! We have to call an ambulance!" Rikuou yelled at Tamazuki loudly, feeling pissed off.

"Ugh… how dare you… -_coughs_- call Tamazuki a fool…!" Inukami shook with anger now.

"Shut up! You just lay there quietly or you're really gonna die, idiot!" Rikuou shouted back to Inukami and he turned to the still stunned Tamazuki. "Hand phone, you have it, right? Give it to me!" he said, opening his hand to Tamazuki who was still staring at him dumbfounded. He gave his cell-phone despite his confusion, though and Rikuou called the ambulance despite the fight between families still going on down-floor.

Rikuou sighed and dropped the cell-phone before he himself collapsed on his butt and then leaned his back on the wall near him.

"Why…?" Tamazuki asked suddenly from where he sat unmoving while holding the almost passing out Inukami. He didn't understand what Rikuou was doing. "I tried to kill you, you know? So why…?"

"Ah?" Rikuou turned his face at Tamazuki, slightly annoyed. "Many people want to kill me. It's not something new. I still hate you, yes, but I hate traitor more. What the hell was with that guy just now? He isn't from my family, so he must be one of your subordinates, right?" he asked.

"Hn. One of my brother's followers, I thought I already bought his loyalty," Tamazuki sighed long. "Useless bastard. Now Inukami can't move…."

Rikuou was silent for a moment as he saw Tamazuki looking at the boy in his arms with conflicted expression.

"He's important for you, huh?" Rikuou asked.

"Don't make me laugh. Inukami is just a tool to reach my dream." Tamazuki said expressionlessly.

"Hmm… then why don't you just toss him and take the gun and shoot me in the head right now? You're not even injured. Why don't you make your move?" Rikuou asked again and Tamazuki's hold on Inukami seemed tightening for a second before it loosened again. "You don't want to worsen his condition, do you, by moving him too much?"

Tamazuki glared at Rikuou in warning at that, clearly refusing to answer his question further.

"Ah, do whatever you want. I don't care. Just one thing, though… why are you doing this, Tamazuki? After I think it further, I don't really think a guy as smart as you would start a war between families just because you wanted to try your luck by making me your enemy," Rikuou asked.

"I'm serious about taking over Central Japan and your head," Tamazuki's glare intensified at Rikuou, deeper, more intense and heated.

Rikuou didn't even flinch receiving such nasty glare, but even if it didn't show in his face, he felt a little bothered after all. "What did I do to you? I don't even know you that well. Anyway, Nura Gumi never picks a fight with yours, so what's with the hostility? Why do you suddenly decide to recede out from Inugamigyoubu Gumi and start your own family? Actually, what's your purpose with all of this?"

Rikuou couldn't find the logic in Tamazuki's act. He didn't know why he insisted in making Rikuou and Nura Gumi as the enemies. If he really wanted to control Central Japan, wasn't it easier if he just flocked himself to Nura Gumi as Alliance and worked up from there? Destroying Nura Gumi would make it hard for him to start building everything back from Zero, right?

"Huh, a guy like you won't understand…. Someone who always has everything like you… won't understand a feeling of someone like me who has to fight all my life to get noticed," Tamazuki threaded Inukami's hair slowly with his fingers.

"My father has a lot of children, you know why?" Tamazuki suddenly asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Suddenly changing the topic?" Rikuou asked, sweat dropping. "Huh, probably because he's a womanizer, right?" he guessed. Since his father was like that as well (though, Rihan's sons were only Rikuou and Rikuo).

"He was… how did you know?" Tamazuki looked surprised at that.

"As I thought…," more sweats dropping from Rikuou's head.

"Ah, never mind. Anyway, I'm the youngest son, born from a woman that he didn't marry. Illegitimate child, you see, that's why; I wasn't allowed to be the heir of Inugamigyoubu Gumi," Tamazuki continued, now seemed willing to share his reasons. "My father named me Tamazusa because I was a soft child back then. Laughable, right?" he chuckled darkly as he remembered how he was often insulted because of the name and his slender built. "Tamazusa is a girl's name. He didn't even acknowledge me as son, and made me a daughter instead. He gave his all of his attention to his sons and gave them responsibility to do something for his family, but not with me. I have to work hard every day, every day just so he would notice me. I'm right here! Look at me! I'm smarter than those useless barbaric brothers of mine! Why won't you look at me?"

Tamazuki was panting hard after he screamed everything all, his face desperate as well. Rikuou was stunned seeing Tamazuki lose his cool like that. Surprisingly, this cold emotionless cunning guy was actually… quite passionate.

"They never spared me a glance no matter how wonderful ideas I give them to evolve to be a better family. They never appreciated my efforts… they didn't care about me! If that's how it will be then I decide I will become big with my own ability. I don't need them to grow and then I'll show them that I can be greater and stronger than them. I'm not weak. My power doesn't lay in my strength, but in my head. Using my head, I can conquer Central Japan!" Tamazuki shouted that with all of his might. He believed that idea deeply and he would definitely reach it.

"So… what will happen after you get to the top?" Rikuou couldn't help asking then. Tamazuki turned to look at him again still with obsessed expression. "After you destroy and steal everything from me, and get to be on the top of Central Japan, what will you do? Showing it off to your family? Or are you going to destroy them as well?"

Tamazuki looked extra pissed off as he heard that. "Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

"Of course I know nothing. Who knows what's inside that crazy head of yours? Is it really worth it? All the sacrifices? Even your precious Inukami is dying right now, and you haven't even reached a half to the top. You know that you will never win against Nura Gumi Alliances. People I brought here today are only the guys from the main house, you know. Not even a single general coming with me today. They refused to get involved in children's brawl they said. Those old men…," Rikuou huffed in annoyance when he remembered what the other heads said.

Just like what his grandpa, Nurarihyon, had mentioned, in the Generals' perspective, Rikuo, Sandaime's half brother wasn't really worth the hard work of fighting with other families. His position in Nura Gumi was non-existent after all. They (except maybe Gyuuki and Nurarihyon) still wouldn't acknowledge Rikuo as a crucial part of the Nura Gumi because Rikuo himself hadn't chosen to be with Nura Gumi. So they had refused the order to help Rikuou save Rikuo from Tamazuki.

"What…?" Tamazuki looked surprised at that. "All those strong people… not even one of them is a General?"

"If you count me as one then only me, I guess. But that's the difference between your family and mine. I work hard too to get where I am right now. But I'm still not good enough to get their approval to change their mind about someone very important to me," Rikuou said while looking afar and then like a cue, from the stairs direction someone appeared.

"For me… being a head of Nura Gumi isn't everything," Rikuou said as he saw a mop of dark chocolate hair slowly coming up and up and then a cute worried face appeared after that. "For me… I'm doing everything I can right now only… to have him beside me," he continued with a small smile as his half brother saw him and ran to him.

Tamazuki looked slightly amazed as he saw Rikuou's expression and then turned to the direction of Rikuou's line of sight and saw Rikuo run towards them with very worried expression, and he opened his eyes widely despite the irritation and the tears.

"You might be right that I'm not cut out to be a leader because I'm moved by my heart and not my head. I'm a leader of Nura Gumi Alliances right now just because it's his request. I'll do anything… anything at all to keep him beside me," Rikuou grinned heartily as he forced his painfully injured left hand to wave at Rikuo and then shouted.

"RIKU! Miss me?"

Tamazuki could only widen his eyes as Rikuo jumped at Rikuou and then hugged him tightly. "You big IDIOT!" Rikuo shouted while clutched at Rikuou's back.

"Ow, ow, ow! Riku… the wounds…!" Rikuou almost cried at that.

"Huh? Ah!" Rikuo had just realized that Rikuou had been shot. "S-sh-shoot…!" He turned and glared at Tamazuki after getting over the initial shock and mortification seeing the bloodied Rikuou. "You…!" but before he could yell in fury at Tamazuki, he saw Inukami lying helplessly in Tamazuki's embrace with the pool of blood around them and shrieked. "GYAAAAAH! The-the blood…! Oh crap! Is he dead?" and his feelings turned into horror now.

Emotional roller coaster was flying around in Rikuo's expression. He was confused as well and frightened because he was angry, but also concerned at the same times.

"He's still alive, but barely. If he's not brought to hospital soon…," Rikuou tried to explain.

"I saw the paramedics and ambulance outside. There's police force too. Everyone is trying to run away now. We have to get out of here as well, Rikuou," Rikuo said seriously.

"But…," Rikuou looked at Tamazuki.

"Leave us. There's no point in me running away now. Everything I have is here anyway," Tamazuki said, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Tamazuki," Rikuo called him and Tamazuki opened his eyes again to look at him. "Your father is here," he said and Tamazuki's eyes widened at that.

"What…?" Tamazuki was totally shocked.

"He said, he came to pick you up," Rikuo then turned behind and just right there on the edge of the stairs was Tamazuki's father, Inugamigyoubu Danuki, an old man with long white hair and sharp red eyes. Even though, there were the aged lines on his face, his body was still tall and straight, looking powerful. His face was still handsome as well.

"D-dad…?" Tamazuki almost couldn't believe his eyes as he saw it.

Danuki walked straightly to his direction and when he was just in front of his sitting son, he raised his hand and slapped Tamazuki on the cheek hard, to Rikuou and Rikuo's surprise of course.

"You idiotic, foolish son…!" Danuki looked enraged and the brothers thought he would start punching or smacking Tamazuki again when he suddenly knelt before hugging the shocked Tamazuki in his arms. "Stupid, foolish, son…! You're worrying me, you bastard…!" And his embrace was so tight and powerful that Tamazuki almost couldn't breathe there.

The siren of the police car interrupted the moment though and Rikuo urged them to move before all the officers got to the second floor.

"I won't leave Inukami here," Tamazuki insisted.

"I'll carry him," Danuki said to everyone's, especially Tamazuki's, surprise. But they couldn't get to ask why because of the urgent situation and they were running out of times.

Thus, some blurring moments later, the five were out of the building using the secret passage specially prepared in Tamazuki's study room….

**End of Chapter 16**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Kara**_**: **it should be Kappa. Yeah, it's Kappa's human name, and it sounds very girly, sorry, but I have no idea to pick other name for him. T_T

**A/N: **Sorry… I promise you guys fan service in this chapter, but I haven't been able to fulfill it. That's why, next chapter will be the closure of Tamazuki Arc, and the fan service will be put there. Yep, next chapter will be full of fan service! Just wait for it!


	16. Chapter 15: Closure

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_**FAN-SERVICE! XD **__(beware of Rikuou/Riku' smex scene), AU, oOC, language, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 **(LJ)_  
><em>

**A/N: **I'm… I'm losing readers for this story? *looking at the decreased reviews in horror* Aaah, as I thought… this story is getting boring, huh…? T_T. Maybe I should wrap it up in this chapter….

Okay, anyway, despite everything else, I still want you to read this. Maybe will be the last one too if there's no people interesting in me continuing, so… enjoy… TT_TT

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>_**Closure**_

* * *

><p>A few days later, inside one of the rooms in Yakushi Group Private Hospital…<p>

Rikuo was holding a knife in his right hand and an apple in his left. He cut the sweet red fruit and peeled part of it so it would look like a rabbit before he pierced a stick in the middle of it and offered it to Gozumaru. "Say 'aah'," he said while smiling sweetly to the boy currently sitting on the bed and opening his mouth to eat from Rikuo's hand, blushing slightly as he did so.

Mezumaru, who was sitting on the chair beside his clearly embarrassed twin brother's bed, giggled while Yura and Kiyotsugu turned red in the face from witnessing such a scene.

Another boy with silver-black haired flowing hair stared at the 'couple' with irritated crimson eyes from his bed across the room. Of course he felt totally jealous, seeing his beloved Rikuo get so friendly and intimate with another person besides himself. The Sandaime had to refrain himself from smashing the nearest flower vase on the table in frustration. It was helped that Kino and Tsurara were sitting on the chairs beside his bed, blocking his way to reach and grab the vase even though he was dying to throw it at Gozumaru's head.

Yes, Rikuou had been informed about the little charade Gozumaru and Rikuo had performed in school to cover Rikuo's identity as a part of Nura Gumi. Yes, it was a good plan since Rikuo could totally explain his involvement in Nura Gumi matters to his civilian friends if he acted like he was the boyfriend of one of Nura Gumi's member, in this case: Gozumaru. But it didn't mean Rikuou would like, much less approve of, such a thing. He only agreed in the end for Rikuo's well being.

Rikuo was still his damn it!

The Sandaime of the Nura Gumi glared murderously at the short-dark blue haired boy on the bed across him while the said boy flinched slightly from being on the receiving end of such intense killing intent. Tsurara and Kino paled when they started to see traces of the dark aura emanating from Rikuou's entire body.

Rikuo's sweat dropped as he felt the killing intent as well. Mezumaru was already trembling in fear after he noticed the hostile atmosphere. Kiyotsugu, on the other hand, didn't feel a thing as he was still blabbing excitedly about what he planned to do when he visited the Nura Gumi HQ as it was one of the famous haunted spots in Ukiyoe. The visit was the Nura Gumi's way of paying Kiyotsugu back for his help. Yura, on the other hand, was glancing discreetly in Rikuou's direction because her sense of danger picked up the hazardous vibe.

Yes, Rikuo had somehow explained his situation to his two civilian friends, Yura and Kiyotsugu, about his involvement with Nura Gumi since they were 'accidentally' involved in the war between Nura Gumi and Inugamigyoubu Tanuki Gumi. Of course, it wasn't the truth since his relationship with Rikuou as brothers couldn't be revealed to anyone outside of the Nura Gumi. Moreover, Rikuo and Rikuou did not have a normal sibling relationship because they had a different kind of involvement with each other, and Rikuo insisted that _that kind_ of 'relationship' should stay between him and Rikuou only.

Thus, Rikuo stuck with the story of him being Gozumaru's boyfriend and that he had to hide their relationship from everyone else because Gozumaru lived in a dangerous world of Yakuza. To protect Rikuo from danger and not to give rival families a chance to use Rikuo against Nura Gumi, Rikuo had to be under constant surveillance from the members of Nura Gumi before Gozumaru could be transferred to Ukiyoe, those being Aotabo Kurata (the takoyaki seller) and Oikawa Tsurara (Rikuo's childhood friend who was a head of student council in the all girls school near Ukiyoe Senior High School).

After Rikuo explained the situation to Yura with the support of Aotabo and the still annoyed and unsatisfied Tsurara (who –_in her mind_– still couldn't believe that Rikuo had a little something-something with Gozumaru because it was just impossible if she had never noticed it and Rikuo didn't tell her. She was the closest thing Rikuo had as a sister, damn it!), Yura still felt something was amiss and decided to ask about an issue which had been bugging her for some time.

"_Then… what's your relationship with the Sandaime? No offense, but to me, he looks like totally into you, Rikuo-kun."_

Answering that Rikuou was his brother was out of the question, so instead, he told the partial truth of the nature of their relationship.

"_Rikuou is in love with me, so he's trying to make me join the Nura Gumi. Remember the 'stalker' talk we had on the school rooftop? That's what it was about."_

Yura immediately bought the story and did not probe further since she had reached her own conclusion and muttered something along the lines of _'of course he's to blame for everything'_ or _'no wonder Rikuo-kun tried to protect him, it's his boyfriend's boss,'_

Rikuo sighed in relief as he finally explained everything (which were lies) and Yura understood why he had to lie to her and his school friends (more lies). Even though the truth was different from what he had said, the fundamental issues were almost the same, so Rikuo didn't feel too bad about the lies he had uttered so easily. It was one of the risks he had to bear after choosing to stay beside his younger half brother after all.

As for Kiyotsugu…he was totally thrilled after learning about Rikuo's secret and the dangerous life he had all this time. Eagerly, he asked,

"_When did your relationship with Gozumaru and Yakuza start?"_

That single question could have exposed all the lies that Rikuo had told up till now since he honestly hadn't thought about an answer to that question at all. He had been friends with Kiyotsugu since elementary school. His involvement with the Nura Gumi started since he was born into this world… or actually, since he met Rikuo when he was six, but having a relationship with Gozumaru couldn't start until Rikuo reached puberty, right? So he resorted to one answer he knew was unsatisfying, but would keep everyone from asking more.

"_No comment."_

Rikuo answered while blushing. He wasn't faking his embarrassment at all because he was indeed embarrassed. He had been involved with Rikuou since they were little. He even had his first kiss stolen by the idiot when he was nine. Luckily, Kiyotsugu thought it was only 'cute' because Rikuo was 'shy' or something, and didn't ask further.

Thank God Kiyotsugu was dense despite his intelligence.

Convincing Tsurara that there was really something between Gozumaru and him was another thing. She had developed instant hatred to the Gyuuki Gumi heir after Rikuo answered 'yes it was true' when she asked him about the rumors. She sometimes watched them like a hawk guarding her egg, with an expression that showed that she was suspicious of the whole situation and he couldn't help feeling bad because she seemed having a crush on him as well.

Rikuo was honestly wondering why the girls liked him despite knowing his sexual preferences. To be fair though, they didn't know until recently as he wasn't exactly open about his preference since he was only sixteen. And since he only had eyes for Rikuou and not other males, he wasn't really sure if his preference was valid.

Moreover, Rikuo was sure that Tsurara had feelings for Rikuou too. Maybe it was because of her position as an attendant? She didn't think she had a chance with Rikuou, so she chose the closest thing which turned out to be Rikuo?

Well, Rikuo had heard a similar story before …. Was she repeating Gyuuki's experience? It could be, but Rikuo doubted that. Tsurara was a girl after all. He believed there was no one who could pull off what Gyuuki had done in his youth.

All in all, almost everyone believed this story. The only ones who didn't buy his cover of Rikuo dating Gozumaru at all were Zen and Shouhei despite only having suspicions on Rikuou and Rikuo's 'real relationship' and Gyuuki who already knew.

Anyway, the hardest part in playing his cover story now was… that he had to do it in front of Rikuou.

Rikuo was perfectly aware of Rikuou's possessive trait and he knew Rikuou was holding himself back in front of his civilian friends for his sake. Which was why it made Rikuo feel really-really guilty to do this to him.

Rikuou looked angry and miserable on the other side of the room. He even threw a death glare towards Gozumaru. Well, Rikuo felt sorry for Gozumaru for being the subject of the anger, but it was his own fault for suggesting this cover story in the first place.

Ahem, Rikuo was also to blame for agreeing, but he didn't want to be at the one receiving Rikuou's wrath so…

_Sorry, Gozumaru…_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking, sweat dropping more.

Meanwhile, Rikuou seemed to realize that his glare had made everyone in the room, including Rikuo, uncomfortable, so he toned down his anger and turned his face away from the view in front of him. Of course, with a pout on his face, but since he wouldn't let anyone off if they commented anything at all on his pouting, they wisely stayed silent.

"So, when are you guys going to come back to school?" Kiyotsugu asked Gozumaru, Mezumaru and Rikuo. "Everyone in class is worried because the three of you missed class for three days now," he continued.

"Well, until Gozumaru gets better. His wound is quite severe after all," Rikuo replied while holding Gozumaru's hand for 'show'. Gozumaru winced slightly at that before relaxing and played along despite Mezumaru's amused giggle beside him.

"You guys are so passionate," Yura commented, slightly blushing again. For some reasons her heart couldn't stop beating so fast seeing Rikuo with Gozumaru like that.

"We are, huh?" Rikuo smiled wide at that, and Gozumaru tried not to blush. This was more embarrassing than trying to spread the rumors by pretending to kiss. He had no idea that it could feel this way.

"Well, we can't exactly tell them what happened to the three of you for obvious reasons. So… what do you want us to tell everyone?" Kiyotsugu asked. Being the good friend he was, he had to cover for Rikuo and his boyfriend as well, right?

"Kiyotsugu-kun…." Rikuo looked at Kiyotsugu with happy and teary eyes. He held Kiyotsugu's hand with both of his. "Thank you so much for your consideration. Ah… why don't you tell them that we caught a nasty flu and had to be hospitalized for a few days?" he suggested then.

"The three of you at the same time?" Kiyotsugu tried to make sense of the story.

"Well, Mezumaru and Gozumaru are brothers, so they caught the flu together because they live in the same house, and I caught the flu after trying to take care of Gozumaru in his home. How does that sound?" Rikuo offered.

"Oh… that's actually a good, believable reason! You're so smart Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu said while punching his palm, getting the logic in it. "But then, everyone will know you and Gozumaru-kun are really an item. Is that really okay?" he then continued hesitantly.

"Well… but isn't the rumor already spreading through the entire school? Thanks to the idiot who posted that picture on the school board," Rikuo asked with a vein popping out on his temple. He was informed by Yura a day after the incident, that the school was in uproar because the picture of Rikuo and Gozumaru 'kissing' in A3 size was stuck on the school board with a headline of 'An Unusual Fantastic Couple of the Month'.

Most students and teachers in Ukiyoe Senior High School weren't homo-phobic so it was like entertainment and gossip material for the school, but still, the embarrassment was humiliating. Rikuo didn't exactly kiss Gozumaru or the other way around, but after seeing that picture, no one would believe it even if they tried to explain the truth. The position was too compromising.

"True… many girls were heart-broken because they thought they had chance with Yuuki-kun," Yura laughed slightly. "But, for some ungodly reasons, some of the students find it cute," she then muttered in addition quietly, with a bead of sweat dropping from her cheek.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for them," Mezumaru said with a tinge of sympathy in his voice after hearing the first line, and then he turned to Gozumaru whose face was slightly conflicted and he giggled some more when he heard the second sentence.

"Stop finding entertainment in my misery," Gozumaru hissed quietly at Mezumaru in annoyance and the other boy laughed at him after seeing his expression.

Rikuo laughed slightly as well despite his own annoyance. Then he turned to Kiyotsugu with grateful expression on his face. "I really appreciate your help Kiyotsugu-kun. You're really a good friend," he said then, with his angelic smile that usually made his half brother swoon eagerly.

Kiyotsugu widened his eyes slightly with a tint of pink coloring his cheeks slightly. "It's… it's normal for friends to help each other," he said, getting slightly nervous and embarrassed. Well, now he kind of understood why Gozumaru and even the Sandaime seemed so… into Rikuo. Despite being a boy, he was really cute after all… and his smile was very sweet as well. Seeing his smile made everyone want to smile as well in happiness.

"A-and, I'm allowed to tour inside the Nura Gumi old house. I bet I'll see a ghost or youkai there," Kiyotsugu said while laughing slightly now.

"That's cool! I want to tour too!" Rikuo grinned cheerily as well, feeling that they could still be friends even though Kiyo knew he somehow had connections with the Yakuza.

"Then we can go together!" Kiyotsugu had become more excited by this second, because their topic had shifted from an awkward one into the usual one, the one that they were always conversing with each other as members of Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad.

"You guys… are you done yet? The visiting hours ended ten minutes ago, you know?" Rikuou suddenly spoke from his bed, catching the others' attention.

"Oh my, it's the time already?" Kino asked as she looked at the clock. It read 10.10 p.m.

"If you don't go now, you'll get yelled at by the pretty nurses," Rikuou smirked at the civilians, not including Rikuo.

"Fine, let's go home, Kiyojyuji-kun," Yura said while standing, after sending Rikuou a glare of annoyance.

"Oh okay," Kiyotsugu responded accordingly, following her to stand. "Then, see you again tomorrow, Nura-kun, Gozumaru-kun, Mezumaru-kun" he said waving to Rikuo's party before he turned his face to Rikuou and nodded. "You too, _Oyabun_," he smiled.

"Ou," Rikuou waved back at the civilian as he left the room.

"Bye, Yura-san, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Rikuo waved at Kiyotsugu and Yura as well before they closed the door.

"Then, Rikuou-sama, it's the time for you to go back to your room too," Tsurara said with a smile to the Sandaime.

"I'm okay. Moreover, you two, you can go home now. You don't have to accompany me all the time," Rikuou said while looking at Kino and Tsurara.

"Eh, but… Nurarihyon-sama ordered us to be your assistants when you're recovering," Kino said.

"I'll be fine. Both of you haven't had any rest since the first day of my admission to the hospital. Go home. If you both collapsed because of exhaustion, I'd be the one in trouble, right? You can come back tomorrow. There will be the nurses, Mezumaru and Rikuo here, so don't worry too much," Rikuou added in finality.

Being told like that, both attendants couldn't refuse. Moreover, he phrased it in such way which showed that he cared about their health as well. Kino and Tsurara looked at each other for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay, Sandaime," Kino said with a long sigh.

Tsurara turned to Rikuo. "Waka, we'll leave for today," she said with a small smile.

"Okay, leave Rikuou to me for tonight," Rikuo smiled back at her and she seemed happy at that.

Both Kino and Tsurara stood to leave, but not before Tsurara glared at Gozumaru heatedly and humped at him. Gozumaru and Rikuo sweat dropped at that. Rikuou smirked though.

The moment the door closed, the four guys inside the room sighed deeply.

"Finally!" Gozumaru said as Rikuo released his hand.

"Thanks for your hard work," Rikuo said while standing, and immediately turned to walk towards Rikuou. He didn't even spare a last glance towards Gozumaru.

"Whoa, so fast…!" Mezumaru commented, feeling bad for Gozumaru, who didn't even care.

"That's fine. The faster they're gone, the better," Gozumaru huffed, slightly annoyed and sore from the evil glares thrown in his direction. "Sandaime insisted to crash in my room because he wouldn't want to leave me and Rikuo alone. Now if Rikuo brings him away, I'll thank him for heaven sake," he continued complaining.

Mezumaru chuckled at that. "Really? I think Gozumaru is starting to develop feelings for Rikuo for real, though," he teased.

"W-what?" Gozumaru blushed slightly at that. "No way…! Getting involved with him only brings trouble for me. Moreover, he doesn't see anyone else aside Rikuou…." Gozumaru huffed again now despite being embarrassed and Mezumaru laughed at that.

"Ma~, well, don't worry about not getting Rikuo's attention. I'll always be staying by Gozumaru's side and love Gozumaru all the time after all," Mezumaru said while hugging his brother childishly and happily.

"Shut up," Gozumaru blushed even more at that.

Rikuo watched the twins for a moment before he chuckled. "They're cute," he said as he sat beside Rikuo's bed now.

"They are, but I'm not giving you up for them," Rikuou said suddenly, reaching up to hold Rikuo's hand.

Rikuo turned to his half brother and smiled. "Ba~ka," he said while poking Rikuou's forehead. "Hell will freeze over before I leave you."

Rikuou widened his eyes slightly before his cheeks colored faintly. He didn't say anything though, trying to act cool as usual, especially in front of Gozumaru and Mezumaru. Usually, he was the one teasing and attacking after all.

"Now, let's go to your own room, Rikuou," Rikuo said while standing. "You need sleep so you can recover faster," he looked at Rikuou's face before stroking his cheek.

"You'll accompany me tonight?" Rikuou asked while shifting on the bed, preparing to stand as well.

"Of course," Rikuo chuckled. "I'm dying to be alone with you, you know," he grinned now before helping Rikuou stand slowly. It was still a bit hard for Rikuou to move around after getting shot on the shoulder and upper arm after all.

"Thanks," Rikuou said slightly as he stood now.

"Gozu, Mezu, we'll be in the room beside yours," Rikuo said and both boys across the room said 'yeah' in unison.

In no time, Rikuo had supported Rikuou to walk back to his room and onto his bed. Rikuou sighed in relief when he sat back, leaning his back on the backrest, relaxing his limbs once more.

"You really didn't have to watch us that closely, you know. I wouldn't be cheating on you." Rikuo said, smiling ruefully at Rikuou.

"Even so, I just want to see how you act with your supposed boyfriend. Surprisingly, you never act that way with me," Rikuou said, looking slightly sulking that Rikuo never acted lovey-dovey with him.

"Well of course it will be different. Gozumaru isn't exactly my boyfriend. Moreover it was just for show… if you're jealous of something that's already obvious, what can I do?" Rikuo then sat down on the bedside, looking at Rikuou ridiculously. Really, Rikuou could be very stupid sometimes.

"Then… kiss me," Rikuou said suddenly with suppliant look, surprising Rikuo.

Well, all this time, Rikuou was always the one initiating things. Maybe… he got slightly intimidated after seeing Rikuo able to act that way with Gozumaru.

Rikuo softened his expression, sighed and smiled small. "Ah, jeez… what am I going to do with you?" He couldn't help saying in exasperation while leaning his body and face more closely to Rikuou's before lowering his gaze to Rikuou's lips.

"Riku…?" Rikuou widened his eyes slightly, not expecting that Rikuo would agree.

"Shh… let me," Rikuo said with the softest expression he could muster. He cupped Rikuou's cheek with one hand as he closed his eyes and then kissed Rikuou's lips softly.

Rikuou parted his lips slightly and closed his eyes as well, kissing Rikuo back. It was soft. Rikuo's lips were always soft and warm, since the first time he tasted him seven years ago… sweet, delicious, like chocolate.

Rikuo pulled back slightly and put his forehead on Rikuou's. "This kind of thing… this intense and emotional moment between you and me… isn't meant to be displayed," Rikuo whispered softly before he moved forward once again to kiss Rikuou's cheek. Both of his arms encircled Rikuou's neck area before his lips descended upon Rikuou's once more and this time, it was no longer an innocent soft kiss he bestowed.

Rikuo deepened the kiss. He probed Rikuou's mouth with his tongue, licking his bottom lip in an attempt to invade his brother's cavern.

Rikuou was a little bit surprised at the aggressiveness he felt from Rikuo's kiss. It almost bewildered him that his usually reserved big half brother would kiss him like this… passionate, deep, as if he was desperate to connect with him.

Rikuou wasn't complaining, though. He parted his lips and let Rikuo's tongue invade his mouth. Rikuo explored inside Rikuou's, shyly licking every part he could reach, even the tip of Rikuou's tongue slightly, as if asking him to engage in battle…no, dance. Rikuou complied with the silent request. He licked back and Rikuo moaned slightly at that.

_Oi, oi!_—Rikuou was seriously surprised at the voice Rikuo had made. It sounded very… very wanton and willing!

"Rikuou…," Riku called Rikuou's name with shaky breath and when he looked at his sexy half-lidded eyes and flushing expression, Rikuou couldn't help groaning as the arousal began to arise inside him.

Rikuou attempted to hold Rikuo, who had already climbed on the bed and now he was kind of sitting on Rikuou's lap. They continued kissing deeply, tasting each other's flavors and mixing their saliva together in a connection that was very hot and arousing, sending their mind in pleasure and bliss, clouding their sense with lust and desire for owning each other.

"Riku…!" Rikuou called Rikuo's pet-name and moved to circle the older boy's waist, but when he lifted his right hand, his shoulder throbbed. "Nh…!" he groaned slightly in pain. The local anesthetic seemed to already worn off and his wounds began to hurt again. What a bad timing…! He didn't want to stop though.

Rikuo noticed Rikuou tense slightly when he moved his right hand and pulled back slightly while panting, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths together. "Does it hurt… your wound?" he asked breathlessly.

"Che, something like this doesn't even itch," Rikuou lied coolly, but Rikuo knew that it was bullshit. Sandaime's wounds weren't closed after all.

Rikuo smirked slightly knowing that. This was his chance to overpower his little half brother.

Rikuou felt a sudden bad feeling when he saw Rikuo's expression then. "W-what?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Right… since Rikuou can't move yet…," Rikuo grinned mischievously before he suddenly attacked Rikuou's neck with his mouth.

"Ah!" Rikuou was surprised that he couldn't help yelping. "Ri-Riku…wai—nnh!" he groaned slightly as he felt the sensation of Rikuo's hot mouth on his sensitive spot, just above his jugular vein. "W-wait…, Ri- ah!" he jolted in shock at the sudden pleasure that coursed through his entire body when Rikuo bit his skin and then licked apologetically before sucking it.

Rikuou honestly couldn't push Rikuo away when his nerves were tingling in the addictive sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. Moreover, his hands really couldn't do much in this kind of situation because of the injuries. "Hey…! You're… cheating…!" It wasn't fair to attack him when he was incapacitated like this.

Rikuo grinned amusedly as his hands moved to Rikuou's back and neck, being careful not to touch the wound in his right shoulder and left arm, patting Rikuou's body as he pleased and teasing him with light touches and kisses from the corner of his lips, to his chin, then to bellow his jaw, to further down on Rikuou's shoulder blade and some more that he was sure driving Sandaime insane with needs.

Rikuou was breathing heavily as he felt Rikuo's ministration on his body. He had no idea that his half brother could be this… naughty. "Ri… Riku…! Ah…!" he shut his eyes and threw his head back as Rikuo's mouth got to the sensitive spot on his chest.

Rikuo glanced upward while he was pleasing his brother's upper body. Rikuou was surprisingly sensitive. He made a wonderful sound like this. Well, Sandaime was usually the one who did everything, so Rikuo wouldn't know beforehand, but this… this breathless flushed vulnerable expression he was making was so… so cute and erotic at the same time.

"Rikuou… you're so cute~," Rikuo couldn't help saying while grinning before embracing Rikuou again around his chest.

"W-wha—cute?" Rikuou set his indignant expression while blushing in embarrassment. "I'm not cute! Gorgeous, sexy, yeah, but not cute!" he protested now.

"But you're cute for me… little brother," Rikuo teased him some more until the Sandaime completely flustered. This was so interesting and funny.

Rikuo then gave specific attention to the injured shoulder before he went down and kissed lightly just above the bandaged wound, careful and loving kisses that sent Rikuou's nerves on fire just for the intense feeling of attention and love alone. Rikuo repeated the maneuver to Rikuou's left upper arm as well, while looking at Rikuou's eyes tenderly.

"W-what's gotten into you…? I have no idea you can act like this, Riku…." Rikuou couldn't help asking in a slight confusion with his half big brother's volatile mood in attacking him.

"Hmm… well, all this time I've been bombarded by your affection and love and haven't yet got a chance to pay them back, no? Besides, don't forget that I'm a _man_ too," Rikuo looked at Rikuou's crimson eyes with confidence in his chocolate honey ones now. "Sometimes, I want to be the one 'eating' too," he grinned again and Rikuou flushed deeply at that.

"O-oniichan, I think this is not a very good time for that…." Rikuou looked visibly nervous now, averting his gaze away from Rikuo.

"What are you saying? And since when have you called me 'oniichan'?" Rikuo smirked slightly at seeing Rikuou's expression. Oh, how he loved this unexpected side of him. "Now… where were we?" he decided to go back to play with Rikuou's body, torturing his brother some more.

"Wah! St—ah! Not-not there!"

"Where, here?"

"Ah! Ri-Riku…!"

Rikuo undid Rikuou's hospital gown and began to slowly undress him while exploring Rikuou's body more using his hands, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout Rikuou's entire body with every hot touch setting his skin warm and tingling, making his body shiver. Rikuou couldn't help the moans and groans escaping his mouth with his uncontained desire. He was totally breathless, very aroused and achingly hard now.

"R-Riku… want… to touch you… too…!" Rikuou was reaching up despite his hurting shoulder and arm.

Rikuo saw this and leant up to kiss Rikuou's palm and fingers before he parted his lips and put the fingers inside his mouth, licking and sucking them, making Rikuou groan gutturally at the sexiness of the act. "Oh God…!" he could feel his blood flowed south even more at that.

"Rikuou…," Rikuo gave the last lick on Rikuou's fingertip before he removed them from his mouth and the he began to trace his own fingers from Rikuou's mid thigh teasingly upward until it reached the most sensitive spot in Rikuou's body and began to fondle it.

"Ah!" Rikuou couldn't help moan deeply at that. "Ri-…!" Rikuou widened his eyes when he saw his brother bent his waist and his head was suddenly between Rikuou's legs. "Wait—! Riku, you don't have to-…! Oh, my fu—god! AH!" Rikuou thought he was about to explode as he felt the hot wet cavern enveloped him. "Ah, ah, Ri…! Ah!"

At this point, creating coherent thoughts and lines seemed very overrated. Who could think sensibly when they were in that kind of situation? The only thoughts coursing inside Rikuou's head right now were _'oh so hot, yes, fucking more!' _or something on that line.

Rikuou really couldn't control his voice anymore despite trying to bite his bottom lip to shut it. Rikuo really took control of this. How in the hell could Rikuo do this? Where did he learn…?

"Ri-… Riku…! Ah! St-… I'm…about to…!" It was too much for Rikuou. Despite his reputation with women, he had actually never done something like this with anyone.

Rikuo looked up at Rikuou's desperate expression before he stopped and put it out of his mouth. He was also panting and breathless because it was surprisingly more tiring than he had thought. He had read some time ago that more practice would be needed to do it right. His jaw also began to ache.

Anyway, Rikuo leant up to connect his mouth with Rikuou's once again, letting his half brother taste his own pre-essence through Rikuo. "Nnh…!"

Rikuo reached up to embrace Rikuou again and flushed his body to Rikuou's chest, straddling Rikuou's hips and in result, grinding his own clothed arousal to Rikuou's. Both groaned at the sensation.

"Ri-… Riku…, let me… touch you too…!" Rikuou whispered as he got some control back and kissed Rikuo's ear before biting the tip.

"Ah!" Rikuo moaned at that. His body felt extremely hot. He had no idea that pleasuring Rikuou and seeing his expression in thrill could set his own body on fire like that. His clothes were too hot.

Rikuo pulled back slightly before he frantically unbuttoned his clothes and Sandaime was trying to unzip his jeans with slightly shaky hands, all the pain momentarily forgotten with the course of adrenalin and endorphin inside his system.

When all the materials were shed away from Rikuo, their body flushed again to each other in renewed passion, bare skin to bare skin, exchanging body warmth and fluid. Both were engage in the dance of desire, yearning for each other in such way that sent their feelings to paradise.

"Riku…!" Rikuou whispered Rikuo's name with deep, low, lustful voice while kissing and sucking at his neck and Rikuo moaned in response. Rikuou's hands touched his body, caressing and worshipping him in a way that let Rikuo know how much he cherished and loved him.

Rikuo closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of 'love' enveloping his body, teasing his nerves and building his pleasure from the bottom of his heart to the surface of his body until he felt it was impossible to contain all the arousals.

They touched each other, kissed each other, creating rhythm of euphoria and ecstasy and when they reached the peak of their pleasure, they kissed deeply, drowning each other names and moans into their mouth as the white light exploded behind their eyes, sending their body into orgasmic shudder and their mind to the high of seventh heaven.

Sometimes later, after they touched the ground of the earth once more, both were breathless and panting hoarsely and their bodies were worn-out from the exertion of making love that Rikuo had to hold onto Rikuou's body for support, sending them both on to the hospital bed together.

Rikuo was slightly on top of Rikuou's body, his head resting on Rikuous chest. He could still hear the thrum of excitement of Rikuou's heart drumming inside him.

"Whoa, that was…." Rikuou couldn't help commenting at that, blinking slightly in amazement.

"Yeah…." Rikuo chuckled tiredly with a deep sigh. "Feels wonderful…."

"Just… don't do _that_ without warning again…." Rikuou said while looking down at Rikuo who looked up to him with a smirk.

"Do _what_?" Rikuo wanted to tease Rikuou some more.

"You know what I meant. Where did you learn to do that anyway?" Rikuou asked but then he took it back quickly, amending. "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

"I read it from a book," Rikuo said, feeling slightly embarrassed after the desire already slightly dissipated.

"Wait, you read it?" Rikuou set a ridiculous expression now, while his hand unconsciously stroking Rikuo's naked back, not yet feeling the pain of his injury returning. "I thought you watched porn or something…."

"Are you going to let me watch porn and get hard over it?" Rikuo asked while moving up slightly so his face was closer to Rikuou.

"Over my dead body," Rikuou said with a huff and Rikuo laughed lightly at that. "You can only watch something like this with me and you as the stars. Maybe we should record it or something?"

Rikuo hit his head at that. "Pervert."

They stared at each other for awhile before they started to chuckle. Rikuou sighed deeply once again, looking at Rikuo's chocolate honey eyes softly. "I love you, Riku…," he said wholeheartedly.

Rikuo widened his eyes for a moment before softening his expression once more and smiled small. "I love you too, Rikuou…." He replied the confession surely before he leaned his face down and kissed Rikuou again on the lips tenderly.

….

"Are you up for second round?" Rikuou couldn't help asking.

"Idiot," Rikuo hit his head once again, blushing slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"I heard all the Shikoku Yakuza you brought to Tokyo were arrested?" Rikuo asked Tamazuki who was sitting beside Inukami's bed.<p>

The Mad Dog was sleeping soundly, still under the influence of medication and general anesthetic.

"What, you want to mock me?" Tamazuki narrowed his eyes at Rikuo who was flipping a magazine page on his seat perfectly relaxed in his presence.

"No, I'm just wondering why you're not arrested too," Rikuo answered, not looking at him.

"Hn, they're deserved to put in jail anyway," Tamazuki turned his face to the side, away from Rikuo's sight.

"You cut a deal with the police?" Rikuo asked again.

"My dad did," Tamazuki said expressionlessly.

There was awkward silence for approximately ten seconds before Rikuo sighed, putting down the magazine and looked at Tamazuki. "I heard from Rikuou about your daddy issue," he said, breaking the silence instantly as Tamazuki suddenly glared at him.

"It's not your damn business," he hissed dangerously at him.

"No, it's not… I just want to say that I had that issue too, you know. The difference is… I'm not as stupid as you in dealing with it," Rikuo said again and the glare intensified.

"Shut up. You know nothing about me," Tamazuki growled now.

"Hmm… actually, I do. I talked to your father about it some time ago. Don't you want to hear what his opinion about you was?" Rikuo asked.

"I'm not interested in hearing what that old man thought about me," Tamazuki turned away again, looking cold and emotionless as he talked about his dad.

"Well, I'm still going to tell you, anyway," Rikuo shrugged before he began to recite his conversation with Danuki a few hours before Rikuo decided to pay a visit to Tamazuki and Inukami's room. Yep, they were also in Yakushi Group Private Hospital.

Rikuo didn't really know the details, but it seemed all of the members of the Inugamigyoubu Tanuki Gumi that Tamazuki had recruited had very long list of criminal records. Of course, except Tamazuki himself and Inukami despite his reputation. And there was that Yosume girl who disappeared like a puff of smoke after the fight broke out.

The police had wanted to use the Nura Gumi to hunt all of the members down until every last person was caught and arrested as a payment for letting the members of the Nura Gumi off. However, it seemed Yura said something to the police chief, and there was also the evidence from one of the politician that was well known and respected in Japan which supported the rumor that Nura Gumi wasn't the cause of the incidents that happened to a lot of corporations and stores lately. They actually solved it because the one responsible for it was the yakuza from Shikoku.

Rikuo couldn't help feeling sorry for Yura's brother because his job on collecting evidence was interrupted by his sister. He must have been feeling very pissed off right then. After he could see Ryuuji's face, a day after his eyes were treated in ER, he recalled that Ryuuji was actually the manager of the convenience store where Rikuo had ever borrowed the phone just after Hihi was attacked.

No wonder he suspected Rikuo being the leader of Nura Gumi before. He heard the conversation after all. Well, even though Ryuuji seemed to not buy Rikuo's cover story, Yura believed Rikuo anyway, so he wasn't really concerned about that problem even though the boy who was always with him, Mamiru or something, stared at him all the time they were in the same vicinity.

Somehow… the expressionless red haired kid was watching Rikuo for something. Rikuo just didn't know why he did that. Rikuou said he probably fell for Rikuo, but Rikuo didn't think it was like that. His eyes were cold and hostile whenever they met Rikuo's after all. It was different from when he talked to Ryuuji (actually Ryuuji talked to him and he just listened) or when Yura did. His eyes held certain emotion which was still unreadable, but it was something anyway, unlike when he stared at Rikuo.

Rikuo couldn't help feeling that Mamiru probably hated him or something. He wasn't used to being hated, so he was slightly uncomfortable about it.

Anyway, Rikuo got distracted there. Now was the time to tell Tamazuki about what Danuki had said and thought about Tamazuki.

"You're always wondering why he never let you handle the family despite your talent and intelligence, right?" Rikuo asked Tamazuki again even though the other dark haired boy was obstinate to ignore him. "I was wondering too… and this what he said when I asked him."

"_Tamazusa… ah, I meant, Tamazuki… is very beautiful, right? His skin is so fair, his face feminine, he has slender and soft body. He's so gorgeous, smart and manipulative… just like his mother. He has the potential to become anything he wants. A life of a Yakuza… isn't a life I want for him. His mother was unfortunate enough to have fallen in love with someone like me, but she wanted Tamazuki to have a free life, a life that he could choose without any pressure from anything. _

"_Tamazuki's mother refused my marriage proposal after I knew she was pregnant. She wanted to remain single while raising Tamazuki and gave the choice for him. It seems… he had misunderstood that intention. He thought I didn't want him. But he was wrong…. I loved him very much. I named him Tamazusa not because I want to make him as a daughter, but I want him to live knowing his true self… that he isn't bound by the blood of yakuza, that he can have any life he wants if he desires it._

"_I don't want him to think that he had responsibilities in the family such that he wouldn't be able to choose the life he wants. Though in the end, he's obsessed with his own desire to be recognized by the family no matter what I said to him. Even though he could be so much more than a yakuza… I want him to understand that, but… he just wouldn't understand it…"_

Rikuo watched Tamazuki's expression as he recited every word uttered by Danuki about his beloved son. There was no change whatsoever in his expression.

"You… actually already knew that, didn't you?" Rikuo asked then, and Tamazuki's eyes twitched slightly. "As I thought… you knew and understood that, but you just couldn't accept it that way, could you?" he confirmed again, but Tamazuki still refused to say anything.

Rikuo sighed while looking out of the window. "I know how you feel though… ever since I knew that I'm also one of Nura Rihan's sons, despite my life living as a civilian, I began to wonder too why I wasn't raised in the main house. Despite my mom and dad's constant declarations of love for me, I couldn't help questioning whether I wasn't worthy to be the heir of Nura Gumi. I wanted to be recognized. I wanted them to need me. I want to have a sense of belonging inside that family. Those are the only things I thought about all my life. I grew to hate my half brother that already had all of that since he was born."

Tamazuki turned to Rikuo now as he heard that. His expression looked surprised.

"I haven't told you, huh? I'm the first son of Nura Rihan, Nura Rikuo. Originally, I was the one who was supposed to be the leader of Nura Gumi Alliance, courtesy of my grandpa who pointed me out after seeing my capability, but… in the end, that title wasn't the thing I wanted from my family," Rikuo chuckled as remembered how shocked and elated he was when he was pointed as the Third in front of his half brother who also wore the same shocked expression.

"You… refused the position of the leader of the Nura Gumi Alliances…?" Tamazuki was totally shocked as he heard that. "You're… you had a chance to own that family, but you discarded it?" he didn't understand.

"It was a choice I made after I realized what I really wanted. I want to… feel that I'm needed. I don't care who, but I want someone who needs me unconditionally, such that they won't be able to go on if I'm not around. I'm selfish like that. Then…I found it in the place I never thought I would."

Tamazuki widened his eyes as he realized. "Your… half brother," he couldn't help saying as he remembered his conversation with Rikuou in his base three nights before, how Rikuou confessed that he accepted the position of Nura Gumi just because he wanted to tie Rikuo beside him.

"Ha-, hahahahahaha!" Tamazuki suddenly laughed, feeling bizarre and ludicrous as he realized how simple were the minds of those people who were supposed to stand on top of the Dark World of Central Japan.

"Funny, right? I hated him at first… because he had had everything I didn't, but… in the end, he's the one who needs me most, the one who loves me most and won't be able to go on without me. And I…, I've fallen in love with him as well…. Now, I won't be able to let him go no matter what," Rikuo chuckled slightly as well at that.

"Ha, you got everything you want in the end, right? By asking him to 'own' Nura Gumi while he's willing to do everything for you… isn't that the same as 'you' owning the Nura Gumi through him?" Tamazuki asked while smirking accusingly at Rikuo.

"I never thought that far, but maybe that's true," Rikuo shrugged.

"Liar. As I thought, you're really an evil bastard," Tamazuki huffed while sneering.

"I don't want to be told that by you of all people. What about yourself? Do you think we're similar, _Tamazusa_?" Rikuo then smirked back, using Tamazuki's old name for good measure to get the point across. "Don't you want to feel needed and loved unconditionally too?"

Tamazuki clamped up at that and he turned his face to Inukami on the bed.

"You already found it, didn't you? It just happened that he isn't the yakuza boss like what I have found. You have all the choices lined up in front of you. You just have to pick one where you can be together with the one you need most," Rikuo then stood before he walked out of the room. "Come to us anytime if you feel that you haven't been satisfied with playing war yet. We can always take up your challenge," he added with his cute angelic smile before closing the door.

"Despite his look, he's really en evil ass."

Tamazuki was surprised as someone's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down and saw Inukami regaining consciousness and opening his eyes slightly to look at Tamazuki's golden orbs. "Good morning, Tamazuki," he said with a soft smile.

Tamazuki was silence for a moment before he bent down and kissed Inukami on the lips, surprising the reddish chocolate haired boy. "It's afternoon, you fool," Tamazuki said looking at Inukami's reddish-amber eyes. "What took you so long, Inukami?"

"Um… fighting _Shinigami_ (1)?" Inukami grinned sheepishly.

"Idiot," Tamazuki huffed. "You're going to pay for dying in front of me," he said while snuggling Inukami's neck before taking a bite of his skin. Inukami couldn't help moaning slightly at that.

"Oh… do I get to be punished?" Inukami asked teasingly, but Tamazuki wouldn't have that as he once again kissed his lips deeply, earning more groans from the boy lying on the bed.

"Hey, do you hear what that Rikuo said to me?" Tamazuki asked after he pulled back and looked at Inukami's eyes deeply.

"Aah… I kind of already realized that since after you brought me to Inugamigyoubu Gumi HQ in Shikoku. You were just trying so hard to get _his_ attention, you know," Inukami said while curving his hand on Tamazuki's neck. "He already loves you very much… it's impossible to ask for more, but I… I can give you more, more of that 'love' you yearn so much from him," he continued while licking Tamazuki's lips.

"Then… will you take me away from that place… so I can severe this longing and connection?" Tamazuki asked again for the first time showing his vulnerable side to Inukami that the Mad Dog of Shikoku widened his eyes slightly after seeing it.

"Surely, Tamazuki… anywhere you want," Inukami said with determined expression, looking deeply inside Tamazuki's golden irises and gave him another kiss to seal the deal.

"Whatever you wish… I'll grant it just for you…."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>A day later, Tamazuki and Inukami were already gone from the hospital, leaving the hospital bill to Danuki who sighed deeply, looking devastated as he found Inukami's room empty.<p>

"That stupid kid…! Going without saying good bye again…." The middle aged man said while looking at the note left by Tamazuki with an annoyed look.

"He's eloping with Inukami?" Rikuou said with a ridiculous look as the leader of Inugamigyoubu Gumi informed him.

Rikuo tried very hard not to laugh. He kind of knew that Tamazuki would chose to stay with Inukami, but he thought he would go back to Shikoku together with his father and Inukami. He never expected that Tamazuki would leap to a drastic choice like running away together.

"What about his school?" Gozumaru couldn't help asking.

"With his head, he doesn't have to do anything and he can still get rich," Rikuou commented dismissively, recognizing that Tamazuki was indeed smart.

"Haah, what should I tell his mother after this?" Danuki sighed deeply again in defeat. Really, his youngest son was a handful.

"Isn't that okay? He wants to travel and explore the world. You're the one saying you wanted him to live freely," Nurarihyon yawned while smoking his pipe.

"Hey, Ojiichan! Don't smoke inside the hospital room!" Rikuo scolded his grandpa as he saw what he was doing.

"It's very lively here, huh?" Mezumaru couldn't help commenting while a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, this is my room, damn it! Why are you here again, Sandaime?" Gozumaru yelled at Rikuou.

"Well, Riku said he wants to see you, so…," Rikuou answered it with total confidence.

"Why is everyone even here?" Tsurara and Kino whispered to each other in confusion.

"Ah, I just remembered. Zen-nii is getting better so he will visit today, Shouhei-kun as well," Rikuo informed.

"Eeh… they just want to see you, Riku," Rikuou said with an annoyed huff.

"No, they want to see how you were dealing with gun wound. It was the first time you had one after all," Rikuo said with a slight laugh after seeing Rikuou's face.

"Will Gyuuki-sama come today?" Gozumaru couldn't help asking with hopeful expression.

"Yeah, wanna see Gyuuki-sama… I miss him…!" Mezumaru whined.

"He will, don't worry," Nurarihyon said with a reassuring look to the two boys. They looked happy and thanked him then.

"Well, I'd better head home to Shikoku then, since my baby boy decided to leave me," Danuki said dejectedly.

"You have a lot of sons, Danuki," Nurarihyon's sweat dropped.

"Yes, but my Tamazusa is the prettiest at home. He's like a spring breeze in that house filled with barbaric men," he said again, sighing more deeply.

"I wonder why he couldn't just say that in front of the person himself… both father and son were too _tsundere_ to actually speak their hearts to each other," Rikuo's sweat dropped as well.

"So… where's Ittaku and Awashima? I haven't thanked them for helping," Rikuou asked Tsurara and Kino.

"Ah, he's gone already. Said he wanted to enjoy the world outside the prison more quickly," Kino said with an amused smile.

"But he left this for you, Rikuou-sama," Tsurara then took out a package for Rikuou and the Sandaime accepted it before opening it immediately.

It was the tracking anklet.

….

"That stupid asshole!" Rikuou yelled in annoyance that Ittaku once again had become a wanted man because he broke his parole.

Somewhere in Japan, Ittaku sneezed while Awashima was asking if he had caught a cold.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto—<strong>

Yosume walked slowly along the corridor inside a big building, owned by Koromo Corporation.

She stopped just in front of a big door before knocking twice.

A man in a suit with black spiky hair and a mask on the right side of the face opened the door and greeted her with a smirk. "Welcome home, Yosume."

"Ibaraki-sama," Yosume nodded in respect before she took something out from her pocket. "All the information about Nura Gumi personnel and its current condition is all here," she said while offering a removable hard disk.

"Ooh! Yosume-chan! You've succeeded in getting all information accumulated by that Tamazuki guy?" a little girl, probably no more than ten years old with long wavy black hair asked in excitement, golden eyes sparkling brilliantly.

"Yes, Kyouko-sama," Yosume nodded coolly in respect again.

"Waaah! You're good! _Neechan_ (2)! Neechan! Yosume-chan already came back!" the little girl then ran to the middle of the room where a big sofa was seated and a girl with black long dress were drinking from a cup of tea elegantly.

That girl with straight long jet-black hair and night colored eyes then put down her cup on the coffee table in front of her and smiled. "Well done, Yosume. Saa, come here," she said to the girl in front of the door and she smiled back with a flushing face.

"Yes, Gitsu-sama…." She then walked to the girl on the sofa and sat on the floor beside her chair.

"Good girl…." Gitsu smirked while ruffling her hair while Yosume leaned to her touch. "Ibaraki, give the hard disk to Korosi-jiichan. We'll use Tamazuki's info to add the information we already gained about Nura Gumi… and then… for Sei-sama… we'll crush them like ants… fufufu." The girl then chuckled slightly before laughing regally.

Her laugh was echoing in the room and the entire hall of the top floor in that building…

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Shinigami**_**: **Reaper

**2)**_**Neechan**_**: **Big sis

**A/N: **Haah…. I was originally wanted to end this story until the end of Tamazuki's Arc (16 chapters including the prologue!), but… Kyoto Arc seems interesting to write (and I already showed some hints of the Kyoto Arc too), especially with a lot of hot guys like Ibaragi Douji and Shoukera there. Well, let's see… if many people want me to continue, I'll continue. If you think it's okay to end this story here, I'll end it here and start another new story.


	17. Preview! MBiO! 2nd Season!

**A/N: **So, like I said in the after note of **Nura's Golden Days**, I posted a _sneak-peak_ or a _preview_ of planning for **My Brother is Oyabun 2****nd**** Season** (Yes, I treat this story like an anime, mind you XP). This is the result of the planning or what I want to write in the continuation of My Brother is Oyabun!

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_possible spoiler of Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyo (for whoever hasn't watched the anime or hasn't read the manga up to Kyoto Arc)_

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak-peak! Nurarihyon no Mago Fanfiction <strong>

_**My Brother is Oyabun! 2**__**nd**__** Season!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Recurring Nightmare~<strong>_

_Flashes of the day when their father was murdered…_

"What's wrong, Riku?" Rikuou touched Rikuo's bare shoulder which was slightly damp from the massive perspiration, with a concerned expression.

Rikuo was still slightly panting and his face was pale, one of his hands in front of his mouth and the other clenching the hem of sheet hard. "No… it's nothing… just a nightmare…." He answered slowly with shaky voice, and forced a smile to appear on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romantic Dates~<strong>_

_Best spots for fun and romantic getaway…_

"I really hope we can stay together forever like this…" Rikuo held his half brother's hand and smiled softly at Rikuou that the younger Nura smiled back tenderly.

"I will always be with you, Riku…. Nothing will ever separate us." The oaths and promises were uttered with determination and sealed with a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Trial on Their Love and Trust to Each Other~<strong>_

_Something really bad that happened unexpectedly…_

"How can you expect me to keep believing in you after I saw you and that person do something _like that_!" Rikuo shouted angrily at Sandaime right after he slapped him hard on the cheek.

Rikuou could only stare at the crying elder brother and touched his reddening cheek, completely shocked.

_No… you've got the wrong idea, Riku!_—Rikuou wanted to explain, but really, how could he when he himself didn't know what had happened that he got into this mess in the first place?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Conspiracy to Destroy Nura Rikuou~<strong>_

_A challenge that was thrown at his face…_

"He doesn't even care about Nura Gumi which his father had left behind. How can you be so sure that he cares about you aside to get what he wants?" the black haired girl smirked at Rikuo with a sly expression on her face.

"You will not get anything out of me whatever you do," Rikuo glared hatefully at the face he was very familiar with, but her character was totally 180 degrees different from the kind lady that had been Rikuou's mother before she passed away.

"Ha, I don't need you to get everything out. Rikuou is already dancing on the palm of my hand after all," she laughed evilly at him then and Rikuo could only clench his teeth furiously seeing her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Suspicious New Teacher that Constantly Watches Him~<strong>_

_Creepy eyes and smile which were following his every move at school…_

"Rikuo-kun, let me walk you home," the handsome, tall teacher with long straight light brown hair asked the glasses-wearer chocolate haired boy with a total interest playing in his expression.

"No, thank you, _Sensei_; I'm walking home with my boyfriend," Rikuo tried to discourage the teacher by holding one of Gozumaru's arms with the both of his hands, while smiling a sweet fake smile at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Meeting with the Worst Enemy Ever~<strong>_

_Memories and obsession of the past that were embedded so strongly…_

"It's his fault that _she_'s dead! I won't forgive him for taking her away from me!" a man with red-soil colored hair and black eyes spat heatedly, full of hatred.

"What the hell are you saying? How can you blame him for something he didn't even do!" Rikuo screamed back at the man for the ridiculousness of his retort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Desperate Time~<strong>_

_At the time when all hopes seemed to disappear…_

"Rikuou! Hang on! Please… DON'T DIE ON ME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~More Difficult Choices~<strong>_

_Tiredness and fatigue leading to unexpected feeling…_

"Already… I'm sick of this kind of life…!" Rikuo held his head with both hands, his expression weary and pained.

"Then… should we run away together?" Sandaime whispered weakly from the bed, hand reaching slightly to Rikuo's long sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**~Will their love surpass all the challenges standing before them this time?~**

**~Don't miss Nuramago: My Brother is Oyabun! 2****nd**** Season; **_**UP in December 2011 **__(probably)_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me know if you're interested to read it. I will try to update it as soon as all my works are done! Maybe it can be faster than the estimated month! ^_^


	18. Chapter 16: First Time

**My Brother is Oyabun! (2nd Season)**

**Series: **Yakuza Brothers

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Rikuou/Rikuo

**Summary: **_Following the story of My Brother is Oyabun! New events challenge Rikuou and Rikuo's forbidden relationship. Can both half brothers/lovers survive with their love for each other? Or will it turn into a heartbreaking experience?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago and its characters belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei. The plot of this fanfic belongs to lunaryu.<strong>

**Warning: _AU_**_ (obviously),** yaoi—ncest** (this time there will be a lot of sexual moments between the two brothers), **language, violence, blood, drama, more complications**, etc… (you got the drill), and watch out for the** graphic lemon** in it as well, yeah?_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)**, thank god you're here to check this… or else I'll get crazy double checking a long chapter by myself *lol*

**A/N: **Yes. Finally an update for this story; though, even if I said this story will follow My Brother is Oyabun plot, there will be some changes in the dynamic of the characters. Rikuou and Rikuo will be older starting in this chapter and their lovers' scene will be braver (**it means I will start using more vulgar words, be careful**), and so on…

Now, enough blab from me. Please do ENJOY ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: <em>First Time<em>**

* * *

><p>A year had passed since the incident with the Shikoku Yakuza. The Nura Gumi main branch was still the same, crazy, loud and obnoxious, but relatively peaceful by maintaining their duty in protecting Tokyo underworld activities, while the smaller branches were protecting their turfs around Tokyo.<p>

Everything was nice and great in the main house as well. Nura Rikuou, a teenage boy with long flowing dual colored hair, silver at the top with black at the bottom, was doing his job very well being the head and the leader of Nura Gumi Alliance and everyone seemed ready to acknowledge him completely after the two years he led the family.

Nura Rikuo, the civilian half older brother of said Nura Gumi's leader, a glasses wearing high school boy who possessed dual colored hair as well, dark chocolate at the top and black at the bottom, also lived peacefully with his mother, Nura Wakana, while secretly doing his job as the shadow leader of Nura Gumi.

Rikuo helped Rikuou obtain and circulate information to and from the circle of students in high school, the only place Rikuou couldn't touch without the help of his trusted subordinates, Oikawa Tsurara who went to all girl school near Rikuo's high school.

Yes, Rikuo finally accepted the offer to be the right hand man of his little brother. Though, like he had intended from the start, he still lived as a civilian and worked for Nura Gumi only if he was _absolutely_ needed by Rikuou or his yakuza family. His little brother chose to keep him safe by minimizing his involvement to yakuza-related business.

Though, once in awhile, when Rikuo visited the main house (which was almost every day actually, but sometimes, they couldn't meet because Rikuou was busy with his work which somehow started to pile up after his victory over the Shikoku Yakuza), or when Rikuou visited Rikuo (if he succeeded in sneaking out of the main house without his overly protective body guards knowing), Rikuou would tell him about his day and his problems.

Of course, Rikuo was more than happy to lend Rikuou an ear to his younger brother's ramblings. He kind of liked it because Rikuo knew that he was the only person to whom Rikuou could tell his worries, without getting afraid of being judged.

And then, on occasion when the two brothers were alone, just the two of them, they would fool around a little bit, trying things together, which was too embarrassing to tell, but exciting enough for them to try.

Sometimes, Rikuou would still bother Rikuo when the older brother was clearly in the middle of studying and distract him with any advances he could pull off. Old habits died hard after all. It was annoying at best, but kind of endearing as well, seeing how Rikuou try his hardest to get Rikuo's attention.

Anyway, their relationship was still a secret to everyone except the few who already knew or suspected something, but no one ever confronted them about that, so both Rikuo and Rikuo didn't bother to explain or make any official announcement. In short, they were content with their secret relationship. They took time off from their busy schedule to be together and every moment they spent in each other presence was precious.

Just like right now, for example, when Rikuou was visiting Rikuo in his civilian house after escaping Kubinashi and Kurotabo's watch (or Tsurara and anyone else for that matter). The younger teen sat Indian style on Rikuo's bed while Rikuo was doing his homework on his studying desk.

"Hey, Riku~," Rikuou called slowly.

Rikuo hummed without turning his face to Rikuou in response. "Hmm?" he bit the rear of his mechanical pencil while thinking about what to use to solve the math problem on his book, half listening to Rikuou's voice.

"It's almost my birthday," Rikuou said suddenly.

"Uhuh," Rikuo said as he decided to use the trigonometric formula to solve the problem and started to write down his answer.

"I want to have a private party with you, Riku," Rikuou said while hugging Rikuo's pillow.

"Okay," Rikuo said without thinking.

Rikuou narrowed his eyes slightly as he heard the straight answer without any objections. "And I want you as a present," he added to test if Rikuo really heard him or not.

"Sure," Rikuo smiled small as he finished the last problem.

"Really?" Rikuou smirked in victory as he asked.

"What?" Rikuo then snapped after putting down his pencil. "Wait, what did you just say?" he asked, feeling that he had agreed to something he wasn't supposed to.

"You already said yes, so you can't back down," Rikuou's smirk grew wider as he saw the slightly panicked look on Rikuo's face.

"Wait a sec. What is it about? I haven't heard it quite clearly yet!" Rikuo protested, slightly annoyed that Rikuou had taken a chance in intricacy to make him agree to something he didn't really know about when he was distracted by his homework.

"I said… I want to _have _Riku-chan for my birthday present," Rikuou said, smiling coolly at his older brother.

Rikuo instantly flushed as he heard it. "W-wha—? Wait a—, Rikuou! I told you not to call me –chan, damn it!" he shouted at the boy on his bed while standing so suddenly that the chair was knocked behind and fell down on the floor with a clatter.

"Ah~, Riku-chan… you damaged a property," Rikuou grinned naughtily at the still blushing dark-honey colored eyed boy in front of him.

"Shut up! Whose fault do you think it is?" Rikuo's face turned a deeper shed of red as he kneeled to reposition his chair behind his desk before he stood again and glared at Rikuou in total annoyance. "What nonsense are you asking again?" he huffed, sitting on his bedside.

"I want to level up our relationship, Riku," Rikuou said reaching out to grab Rikuo's hand tenderly and brought it to his heart area. "I'll be 17 in two days, both of us are, and I want to have you… completely, all the way," he continued so straightly with that determined face that Rikuo colored like ripe tomato now.

"Ah, jeez… you're so embarrassing…!" Rikuo covered his hot burning face with his free hand, totally embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

"So… what's the answer, Riku? A. Yes, B. Yes or C. Yes?" Rikuou grinned again, his ruby eyes twinkling as he stared to Rikuo's clear chocolate ones.

Rikuo looked very troubled and refused to look directly at Rikuou's eyes before he sighed deeply and nodded slightly. "But I'm going to take the lead. You can top… but I'll guide you to it, deal?"

Rikuou's face brightened tenfold as he pulled Rikuo into a crushing hug. "Anything you want, Riku," he said kissing Rikuo's hair softly.

"Idiot," Rikuo mumbled, closing his eyes slightly while slowly melting in Rikuou's embrace.

Rikuou grinned, pulling back slightly only to lean down to Rikuo's surprised face. He closed their distance in a soft kiss on Rikuo's lips, earning a startled squeak from the shorter boy.

"W-what was that for…?" Rikuo hurriedly pulled back, putting the back of his hand on his mouth, face very red, embarrassed.

"You're still embarrassed over a kiss?" Rikuou chuckled ridiculously at the older brother. "We've gone further than this, right?"

"S-shut up! You caught me off guard! I'm just surprised!" the blush intensified on Rikuo's face, showing his total embarrassment. Moreover, after he remembered what he and Rikuou had done this past year to 'explore' their sexuality.

"Yeah, yeah," Rikuou dismissed the protest leisurely before he grabbed Rikuo's hand once again and pulled him to the bed and pushed him to lay down on the soft mattress.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise as he found himself in very vulnerable position with Rikuou looming over him, gazing down at him seductively. "Euh… Ri-Rikuou…kun?"

Rikuou smirked teasingly as he went down and whispered lewdly in Rikuo's ear "I wanna eat you up so badly," before he licked the shell and nipped at his earlobe.

"Ah~!" Rikuo couldn't help moaning in surprise at the sudden assault on his sensitive spot and Rikuou's sexy whisper and hot breath on his ear and neck wasn't helping the situation. "W-wait…! Hold on…, Rikuou! Mom will be home soon, you idiot! Get off!" he intended to push Rikuou away, but it was halfhearted as he could feel the warmth from his younger brother's body getting into his own.

"It's not like Wakana Mama hasn't known about us," Rikuou nipped at Rikuo's neck now, earning more surprised moans from the shorter boy under him.

"Ugh… even so, have some decency! Mom doesn't need to hear or worse, see us when we're—aah!" Rikuo had to slap his mouth shut as he felt Rikuou's hand on his groin. "Unh… nnh!" he closed his eyes and tried his best to hold down his embarrassing mewling voice.

"Ah… but onii-chan… your body has become like this from just that…" Rikuou grinned naughtily while his other hand sneaked under Rikuo's shirt. His talented hands began to massage and touch Rikuo's body in the right places that Rikuo opened his eyes, and even though he still tried his best to hold down his voice, he couldn't help his body reaction, which budged to have more contacts with Rikuou's. "Admit it, you like it and you want more…" he whispered hotly into Rikuo's ear and Rikuo's face turned even redder from hearing that and realizing the truth of what he said.

"D-damn it…! Rikuou…! I'll get you for this later!" Rikuo was totally annoyed at his little brother for teasing him like that, but damn, it was so hot and sexy as hell that Rikuo couldn't help being turned on by it.

Yep, they found it out during their experiments that dirty talk worked like a magic for getting Rikuo off, especially if Rikuou was purposely being mean by teasing his body longer than necessary. It was unbearably stimulating and Rikuo's body loved it very much (despite his annoyance) that he came harder than ever.

It was weird the first time they found about it, and Rikuo thought that it wasn't normal. But after awhile (with research by reading and proper experimentation by trying some more) both Rikuou and Rikuo were so into it that they already forgot the weird feeling. It just added into the kink after all.

Not that Rikuo was a masochist or Rikuou was a sadist. It was the matter of psychological responses about control. Rikuou loved control and Rikuo felt the satisfaction of giving control to his little brother. Sometimes they even reversed the roles if one of them needed it. It was both satisfying for them anyway.

"Ooh, then I'll tease you some more so you'll give it to me 'more' as well, later~," Rikuou's smirk widened as he opened his mouth and sucked at Rikuo's neck.

"Ah! Ah! N-no…!" Rikuo couldn't help moaning some more as Rikuou bit, licked and sucked alternatively on his neck, leaving some marks of possession before he went down, pulling up Rikuo's clothes to reveal his stomach and chest and then put his mouth to tease Rikuo's sensitive nub.

"Ah-ah-! Ahn~!" Rikuo couldn't help moaning louder as he felt Rikuou suck at his taut nipple while teasing the other with his free hand, making it hard. "Akh—! Nnh… don't…, stop…!"

Rikuou stopped his ministration as he heard it. "Stop…? You sure…?" He pulled back to look at the messed up Rikuo, flushing and panting hard on the bed with teary chocolate eyes darkened with lust, looking at his dark ruby ones.

"Nnh…! You… idiot…! Don't stop, damn it!" Rikuo bit his lower lip and turned his face slightly aside, one of his hands above his head, clenching on the pillow and the other beside his hip, clenching at the sheet while his clothes was up to his chest, exposing his slender stomach and torso, quivering with need. Moreover, there was a visible tent on his trousers as well.

Rikuou licked his lips excitedly, fascinated by how beautiful his older brother was like this, so very sexy and lovely at the same time. He could never get enough in drinking in Rikuo's mussed, lust-driven look. "As you wish," he whispered, growling from the back of his throat as he went down and once again, teasing and pleasuring his older brother's body to the peak.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was pretty happy when he went home the next morning. Of course, he was scolded by Kubinashi and Kurotabou who panicked big time when they realized he was missing all night long, though Rikuou's totally happy mood made them wonder if something very good had happened the night before.<p>

"What do you think happened to Rikuou-sama?" Kubinashi asked Kino while she was cooking lunch in the kitchen.

"What? Did something really happen?" Kino, smelling a delicious gossip from Kubinashi's question turned to the blond-black haired man, looking totally interested.

"Well… he was humming in his room when I delivered the documents he had to look over for today… It's kinda creepy," Kubinashi said, paling slightly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Really?" Kino's eyes sparkled slightly as she heard that. "My… did he look like a smiling idiot too?" she asked again, as if she were trying to prove something.

"What are you saying? Rikuou-sama wouldn't make an idiotic face," Kubinashi said, huffing.

"But he was humming, right? He was humming and smiling too, I bet," Kino pestered, grinning slightly.

"Ugh…," Kubinashi couldn't deny that.

Truth to be told, Rikuou was humming and smiling. There was that flowery atmosphere around him as well. He looked totally like a different person with pink colored mood around him.

Everyone who saw him that day thought _'Has he finally lost it?'_

"Maybe it's a girl?" Kurotabou said in suggestion, but he shut his mouth immediately when a glare from a certain teenage girl with dark bluish hair was sent his way. "Or not…" he amended slowly.

Tsurara huffed and walked away with a tray of freshly baked cookies and a cup of hot green tea for Rikuou to enjoy while he was working.

"She's in a bad mood lately, huh?" Kurotabou asked, a bead of sweat dropping behind his head.

"Ah… teenage rebellion phase, perhaps?" Kubinashi guessed.

"Or maybe she's frustrated because her feelings for Master isn't reciprocated," Kino said, sighing in apologetic fashion. She knew from the start that it was unrequited, but… she didn't think that Tsurara's feelings was that strong. Should Kino tell her about their master's fascination towards his own half brother?

No, that would totally backfire. Even if she was like that, Tsurara was the direct descendant of the most talented and prominent hit woman in Japan. If she was disappointed about something, Kino didn't know what she would do to cope with it, especially when she was still an unstable teenager.

"Do we have to warn Rikuou-sama about this?" Kubinashi asked, slightly concerned about it.

"Don't have to. Sandaime won't care after all. All he sees is Waka and that won't change no matter what," Kino said again, smiling ruefully again.

"Well, we just have to hope for the best for everyone then…," Kurotabo shrugged at that as well.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was sighing for the umpteenth time since the lunch break started. Actually, since this morning… he was kind of distracted and couldn't concentrate on his lessons. Moreover, he couldn't really focus on anything that whatever Kiyotsugu said just passed him like the breeze and he didn't know what the taller boy was saying anymore.<p>

"Wait, wait, Nura-kun, are you even listening to what I said?" Kiyotsugu huffed, seeming to notice Rikuo's blank expression in front of his untouched bento.

"What?" Rikuo snapped up and turned to face his slightly annoyed friend.

"Naw, what's bothering ya?" Yura, who happened to sit beside him to steal some tamagoyaki made by Rikuo's mom also asked. Yep, that transfer student, the Kansai accented girl from Keikain Family who in every generation worked for the government, now was getting very close to Rikuo… as a friend.

Yura was very nice and despite knowing Rikuo's relation with Yakuza, even if it wasn't totally true with the cover story of Rikuo being Gozumaru's boyfriend. Rikuo didn't know what made Yura stick close to him, much like Kiyotsugu, but the two of them kept Rikuo's secret to themselves.

"No… it's not something important," Rikuo chuckled, a bead of sweat dropping behind his head.

"You've been spacing out since this morning," Jirou noted. Rikuo didn't know that someone was staring.

"I did?" Rikuo laughed nervously at his blond haired friend.

"What is it? What is it? Trouble in paradise?" Maki Saori turned up, grinning teasingly, together with her best friend, Torii Natsumi who giggled in amusement beside her.

The news about Rikuo being Gozumaru's boyfriend was already spread in the entire school since last year and like he thought, everyone seemed amused by that. The ones who really supported that kind of relationship were his close friends, but the others didn't exactly look bothered as well. He guessed it wasn't their business anyway.

"Did you have a fight with Gozumaru-kun?" Kana also stuck her nose in that, apparently already accepting the fact that Rikuo liked guys and not girls.

More beads of sweat broke out Rikuo's face as he was bombarded with questions. He was just glad that Gozumaru and Mezumaru weren't there, or the teasing could get worse. Even after a year being together as make-believe boyfriends, they were still slightly awkward to act like a couple in front of their friends. Though, Rikuo was a good actor in playing his role, he just couldn't help feeling bad for deceiving his friends like that.

"It's nothing like that… it's just… lately, I feel kind of distant, you know," Rikuo 'lied' again. Well, it wasn't just lately that he was distant from Gozumaru. The boy was only his bodyguard and a friend at best, and he knew perfectly well that Rikuo didn't have that kind of feeling for him even though their cover said they were a couple.

"Ah... it happens, alright. Every relationship has its problem," Kiyotsugu nodded in mock understanding.

"Oh, that reminds me, Emiko from class A went to confess her feeling to Gozumaru-kun a few days ago," Saori suddenly said. "Even though she should have known that Gozumaru was taken, what a brazen girl," she rolled her eyes while huffing.

"She got rejected on the spot though," Natsumi smiled apologetically.

"Hoo… he never told me anything about that," Rikuo hummed with a blank expression as he began to eat. He actually started to think if this cover story was too much. Gozumaru deserved a good girlfriend. Maybe he could do something to end this farce so they didn't have to be a couple anymore.

"Ah, not good…. You have communication problems with Gozumaru-kun?" Kana asked, looking slightly worried.

"Well… I definitely need to talk to him," Rikuo said in a defeated sigh before he looked up and smiled again. "Anyway, did you guys have any plans tomorrow?" he changed the subject. He wanted to treat his friends after school tomorrow since it was his birthday before he had that special private party with Rikuou later at night.

"Ah, sorry, I have a soccer practice tomorrow," Jirou said apologetically.

"I have a meeting with a professor in Tokyo University Japanese Mythology Faculty," Kiyotsugu followed short after.

"Sorry, Rikuo-kun, I have made promise with Yura-chan, Saori-chan and Natsumi-chan to go to Akihabara after school tomorrow," Kana said as well, supported by the three girls instantly in apologetic fashion as well.

"Oh, too bad…," Rikuo sighed in disappointment. And here he thought he could spend some more times with his friends in his most important day in a year. "Well, then next time will do, I guess," he said in a slightly sad smile.

Rikuo didn't notice how regretful his friends looked when he left them after the bell that ended the lunch break rang.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo went to the library after the last lesson ended. He still hadn't found the solution for his problem. Okay, the said problem was actually about his promise to give 'himself' completely to Rikuou. He had no idea how two guys could do it all the way.<p>

It wasn't like Rikuo wasn't interested at all. Actually, he had thought about it several times this past year. Even though he knew they were still pretty underage and it was really embarrassing, being the teenager he was, it was normal to be curious, right? RIGHT?

Ahem, anyway, technically, Rikuo did know when it was about 'what went where', but the right procedure? None of it. Both Rikuou and Rikuo were inexperienced. He had heard it could be very painful, especially the first time. Rikuo needed to know how to prepare so it wouldn't distress his body too much. There was an issue of safe sex as well. From what he had read so far, there was only guide for man and woman, but man and man… he doubted he would find anything in library.

Maybe Rikuo would find something useful on the internet. He decided to use the computer in the library to check it out.

Rikuo sat in front of the computer and looked right and left to make sure there was no one who could interrupt. He logged in to his account and opened Google. He typed some key words in the browser and searched.

In the middle of researching and taking notes from the website Rikuou had found, which had pretty much every information he needed, someone actually called him.

"Rikuo?"

Rikuo yelped in surprise and hurriedly closed his window and closed his notebook before turning around in panicky, his heart beating a mile per minute. "T-that surprised me…!" He found Gozumaru's face leaning closely. "Gozumaru?"

"What are you doing here?" Gozumaru raised his eyebrow, looking at Rikuo in wondering look.

"That should be my line. What are you doing here?" Rikuo asked, getting slightly worried if Gozumaru caught what he was doing.

"I was just studying. The damn teacher gave me some extra homework for fighting a senior this afternoon," Gozumaru huffed in annoyance.

"You fought again? How many times this week?" Rikuo sighed in defeat.

"Shut up. Those upper classmen were getting on my nerves with their stupid obnoxious empty threats, barking like dogs," Gozumaru sat beside Rikuo then, stroking his aching neck, looking slightly tired.

"You should try to hold back a little, you know. You're a Nura Gumi, way out of their league," Rikuo reached out to Gozumaru to check on his face which was cut a little. There was a cute band aid on his cheek. "Heeh, someone already treated you, huh?" he grinned and Gozumaru blushed slightly.

"S-shut it! Mezumaru insisted putting this stupid band-aid on my face, damn it!" Gozumaru protested, while flushing in embarrassment.

Rikuo chuckled slightly at that. "Okay, okay, no need to get so defensive, jeez…," he smiled ruefully at that. "You're alright, though, right? Good," he continued stroking Gozumaru's cheek softly. The slightly taller boy went quiet at his ministration.

They stay quite in that position for a moment before Gozumaru opened his mouth to say something. "Hey, Rikuo."

"Hmm?" Rikuo looked up to gaze at Gozumaru's eyes which had softened slightly.

"About our relationship…"

"Gozumaru~!"

Someone's shout from the entrance of the library surprised both Rikuo and Gozumaru as their moment was suddenly broken. Gozumaru quickly turned to look when Mezumaru suddenly jumped him and hugged his neck.

"Gaaah! Mezu! What the hell!" Gozumaru yelled at his twin in shock because his weight was suddenly multiplied by Mezu's.

"I was looking for you~!" the longer blue haired boy said, tightening his hug on Gozumaru's neck.

"Shh!" the librarian immediately shushed them for being so loud in a supposed to be quiet place. The twins immediately slapped their mouth shut and Rikuo chuckled lightly seeing them.

"Hello, Mezumaru," Rikuo said calmly while smiling slightly, greeting the pretty boy.

"Hey, Rikuo~. What are you doing here?" Mezumaru asked, not releasing Gozumaru despite his continuous quiet protest and struggle to free himself.

"Oh, just doing a research for something," Rikuo grinned slightly.

"School project?" Mezumaru asked again.

"No, personal project," the glasses wearer replied with a small smile.

"We have a class project today. Gozumaru and I are in a team," Mezumaru informed.

"The homework you mentioned earlier, Gozumaru?" Rikuo asked the shorter haired boy.

Gozumaru sighed deeply, slightly depressed. "Yes, but there are extra questions for me," he replied. "How troublesome… it's too bad that we're no longer in the same class starting the sophomore year. That way you could help me with the problems. You're surprisingly very good with school lessons," he continued, sighing more.

"I see…" Rikuo's sweat dropped slightly as he heard that. "Well then, good luck with the project. I need to go now," he decided to end their chit-chat and stood up after he logged off from the computer. He said goodbye and walked off.

"Ah, will we see you at the main house today?" Mezumaru asked before Rikuo disappeared from the door.

"I'll stop by to play later," Rikuo turned slightly and smiled cheerily before walking off again.

Gozumaru looked at the retreating back with a frustrated look. Mezumaru noticed the expression and huffed lightly. "Have you told him yet?" he asked short time later.

"Tell him what?" Gozumaru asked, looking away slightly, pretending not to know what it was about.

"Come on, Gozu~, I'm your twin. I know what's going through in that thick skull of yours," Mezumaru loosened his hug to look for his twin's expression.

"If you knew, you shouldn't have interrupted earlier," Gozumaru hit Mezumaru's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mezumaru protested, nursing his abused head, crying slightly.

"Huh," Gozumaru huffed and threw his face aside in annoyance. Mezumaru protested some more, but Gozumaru just ignored him when he set his somber expression again, thinking about something.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo sighed. "Phew, that was close…. Thank god Gozumaru didn't see what I was doing earlier…" he said, holding his notebook close to his chest. "Anyway… what was it that Gozumaru wanted to talk about before we were interrupted…?"<p>

Rikuo stopped walking for a moment and cocked his head aside, thinking. Gozumaru had said something about their relationship….

Rikuo sighed. "Well… maybe Gozumaru is thinking about the same thing as I am. Our relationship is a bit too much, indeed…. Maybe I will do something for real… and soon." He went quiet for awhile, thinking again.

Okay, the idea wasn't the best and it probably hurt Rikuo's reputation a bit. But it could work… and it would be an excellent excuse for the fall out of Rikuo and Gozumaru's relationship. Plus, Rikuo wouldn't have to hide this particular thing from his friends anymore if it went well.

"All the more reasons I have to make our first night together work," Rikuo commented quietly. "Well, since I got what I need from the internet, now I just have to prepare," he blushed slightly as he thought what he could do with the information he had acquired earlier.

Rikuo shook his head slightly in embarrassment. He had to control his own desire. Now he should go to the pharmacy to buy what he needed for the big day tomorrow.

As Rikuo passed the teacher office, someone was behind the door. A man wearing chocolate suit with long light brown hair turned slightly upon noticing his presence. He walked to the door and opened it slightly to see the glasses wearing, chocolate haired boy walking away.

That man then slipped his hand in his suit pocket and took something out, a photograph, with Rikuo and Rikuou's pictures in it.

"Heeh… so that's…" he whispered lightly, a slight smirk appearing on the man's face before he closed the office door once again, chuckling slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was still humming an old song he used to hear when his father and mother were still around. His mother would sing it when she was resting or when she was enjoying a cup of tea with his father on the tearoom. Yamabuki Otome's voice had been very beautiful and even though Rikuou couldn't mimic the melody as wonderfully as she did, he kept humming it anyway. The song was kind of stuck in his head right then.<p>

After all, this song was a love song and Rikuou was in the mood for it. Surely, he noticed that some of his subordinates looked at him as if he had been crazy because this was kind of out of character for him, but he didn't really care right then. Well, who would when your biggest dream was about to be realized in short time.

Finally… after a year of patience, he would possess his brother completely, heart and body. Rikuou couldn't wait to do it for real. Of course he had learned how to do it with a guy. He wasn't completely oblivious. He actually read about it in books, specially (and secretly) ordered since last year for this sole purpose.

"As I thought, nothing is better than BL novels if you want to learn about sex between guys," Rikuou grinned. He even tried some of the tricks for himself. He could say it was good. Now, he just had to practice it on Rikuo's body like he had been practicing on himself. It would satisfy his Rikuo and he would be totally satisfied himself after that.

Rikuou opened his secret stash behind his closet and took one of the books before he started to read. His work was finished for today. Now he could enjoy his time reading and studying some more techniques while excitedly waiting for tomorrow to come faster.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was beyond surprised the next day, when he found his friends, and he meant his close classmates-friends in his house, screaming "SURPRIIIIIIISE!" to him when he went inside his living room after he just came home from shopping.<p>

"Guys?" Rikuo was baffled seeing his home already decorated with party goods, a big round cake with strawberry colored "Happy Sweet 17th, Rikuo!" on top of white icing was thrust in front of his nose by one of his friends, Kiyotsugu. "What—, how…? I meant…" he didn't know what to say to that.

Kiyotsugu and Jiro smirked. "Of course we had planned this for weeks!" both boys cheered seeing the total astonishment in Rikuo's face.

"We have to decline your invitation yesterday to prepare this~. We're glad that your mom agreed to let us in before you got home," Kana said, hugging one of Rikuo's arms.

"Happy birthday, Rikuo-kun!" Yura said, hugging his other arm while smiling happily.

"Oh-oh! Nura has flowers on both arms!" Saori teased. "How envious~," she laughed in amusement as Rikuo blushed, so did the girls who thoughtlessly hugged his arms.

"Congratulation, Nura-kun!" Natsumi followed short time later, offering a box of present in front of him.

"Guys..." Rikuo's eyes became moist seeing the view. He was really flattered by his friends care for him and a part of him that had been lying a lot to them felt really guilty all of sudden.

How long should Rikuo be lying to them?

"Hey," a hand appeared on top of his head and stroked his hair softly. Rikuo tilted his face slightly aside and saw Gozumaru standing slightly behind him. He smiled and leant down, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Happy birthday," he said with expression so soft that Rikuo widened his eyes a little, blushing slightly.

The girls immediately swooned at the sweet scene and Mezumaru who had just come out from the kitchen area bringing a tray full of glasses of soft drinks and fruits juices grinned naughtily. "Hey-hey, keep the PDA into a minimum level!"

Gozumaru flushed at that and Rikuo's face went deep red in retaliation. He closed his eyes and started to laugh in happiness at the thought of everyone gathering together in one time and one place perplexing him with a surprise birthday party he had never thought he would get. He was so gifted with lovely caring friends that loved him very much and it was totally amazing.

Rikuo was so moved he thought he would cry while laughing. "Thank you, everyone… I won't forget this moment for the rest of my life," he put both of his hands on his chest, storing this happy moment inside his heart.

Everyone looked at each other and began to chuckle as well in happiness. "Ye'r welcome, Rikuo-kun!" Yura said with a wide smile too, everyone said the same thing as they led him inside to enjoy his birthday party.

The party went on with games and jokes and Rikuo opened his presents with a wide cheery smile on his face, as if he went back to his childhood where he was so excited getting new toys. He was totally happy and nothing would destroy his happiness right then.

Except, in the middle of the party, someone rang the bell of his house.

"Huh? Do you expect someone tonight?" Gozumaru asked.

Rikuo went slightly pale. "Oh no… it's too early," he whispered while glancing at the clock in anxiety. It was still 9 p.m. and the promised time should be at 11 p.m.

"What?" Gozumaru asked in confusion.

"Let me get the door," Kana said while standing and then ran to the door.

Rikuo jerked in surprise. "Don't! Kana-chan!" he was about to stop her, but it was too late as she opened it and found Rikuou behind the door.

_Crap!_—Rikuo's mind screamed in panicky now, seeing Sandaime of the Nura Gumi standing on his doorstep.

"Oya, I didn't expect a lot of spectators today, Rikuo," the silver-black haired man said, gazing at Rikuo's chocolate eyes with his ruby orbs, raising his eyebrows. "You said it would be just the two of us."

"Ah… you… you arrived too early…" Rikuo covered his face. It was now or never then. His friends would hate him for this. Moreover, he hadn't told Gozumaru about the plan to 'break up' their relationship, so the young boss from Gyuuki Gumi would be very surprised by this later.

"Aaah! Nura Rikuou!" Yura who had just arrived on the door and saw Rikuou immediately pointed a finger at him in annoyance. "What are ya doing, here?" she sniped sharply.

"Why, look it here. The detective wannabe from Keikain Family is here, too. That's surprising," Rikuou smirked, not even in the slightest looking surprised or bothered.

"What did ya say?" Yura clenched her fist, looking totally provoked.

"Oh, Sandaime, you're here?" Now, Gozumaru also came out from the living room and immediately greeted his boss upon seeing him.

Rikuou narrowed his eyes slightly at the dark-bluish haired boy. "Now, I didn't know he's in the guest-list," a vein visibly popped up on his forehead at that.

Rikuo's sweat dropped. His half brother seemed still to hate the fact that he was in 'fake' relationship with Gozumaru at this moment. "Of course he's here. He's my boyfriend," he muttered and he could see more veins popping up on Rikuou's head. The jealous bastard.

"What's wrong, what happened?" One by one, Rikuo's friends came out from the living room to see who was on the door.

Jiro gasped as he saw Rikuou because he remembered the Yakuza boss from back then, when they were saved from some gangster who gave drugs to children. Natsumi and Saori looked confused because they didn't know who Rikuou was, and it was their first time seeing him.

"Ah? Isn't that the Oyabun from Nura Gumi?" Kiyotsugu immediately recognized the figure on the door and his face brightened as if it was a wonderful thing. "Welcome! You're here to celebrate Nura-kun's birthday too?" he asked then.

"Ah, Sandaime!" Mezumaru cut before Rikuou could answer Kiyotsugu's question and ran to the door to give him a hug on the arm. "Welcome!" he said, grinning cheerily, completely not seeing the confusion on Gozumaru's face and the panic in Rikuo's eyes.

"Rikuo-kun… you invited this person today?" Kana looked at Rikuo's direction, clearly confused and she stared at Rikuo in disbelief too for she knew the yakuza as well from that time with Kyuuso Gumi.

Rikuo sighed in defeat. He actually didn't expect to end this so quickly tonight, because he wanted to enjoy his 'perfect' time with his nice caring friends for a little bit longer, but… thanks to his idiotic, unexpected half brother, it would get ruined faster now.

"Aah, I knew it. You haven't said anything to your friends about us, huh?" Rikuou took the right timing to speak in Rikuo's silence facing the questions from his friends and Gozumaru. The Sandaime pulled free his arm from Mezumaru and stepped in the house.

"Wait a sec! Who gave ya permission to enter?" Yura reacted immediately upon seeing the imminent danger. Rikuou was still a yakuza boss after all.

"Relax, I won't do anything that will hurt other people," Rikuou smirked. "Well, physically, at least," he continued.

"What do you mean, Sandaime?" Mezumaru looked upward to him, slightly confused.

"Riku-chan, why don't you tell them? Or… do you want me to tell them?" Rikuou then gazed at Rikuo who was still looking at his feet guiltily.

No, Rikuo wasn't faking it. He indeed felt guilty. "No, let me explain," he said slowly, hesitatingly looking up to his friends.

Gozumaru and Mezumaru glanced at each other, seeming worried if Rikuo chose this to be truthful towards his friends about him and his family condition. However, Rikuo then focused his gaze on Gozumaru, which was confusing the boy a little.

"What?" Gozumaru asked, unable to hold down his curiosity anymore.

"I-…" Rikuo paused, looking away slightly before he gazed back at Gozumaru guiltily. "I'm sorry, Gozumaru… but I want to break up with you," he said.

…

…

"Eh?" Gozumaru set his dumbfounded look.

"WHAAAAAT!" and Rikuo's friends, including Mezumaru, shouted in shock at that.

"Why?" Kiyotsugu threw the first question, seeming unable to accept it.

"Rikuo-kun?" Kana looked at Rikuo in disbelief.

"Wait a—! How could ya just—!" Yura didn't know how to react.

"You were still lovey-dovey a moment ago!" Jirou protested as well.

"How could the break up come up so suddenly?" Saori and Natsumi couldn't understand.

"Rikuo, you…!" Mezumaru looked slightly angry at his decision.

"I'm sorry, Gozumaru," Rikuo said again, not even bothering to answer his other friends' questions. "I've felt it this past year… but this between us… it isn't love. It will never be," he continued, looking at Gozumaru's eyes sadly.

Everyone went impossibly quiet as the atmosphere turned into a heavy one. They didn't know how to and obviously didn't want to interfere this final moment of Rikuo and Gozumaru's relationship.

Gozumaru was still silent for a couple of minutes before "Since the first time… you've never felt the same…" he said, looking sad as well.

"That's not true," Rikuo said immediately. "I care about you a lot… and I want to make this work, but…!"

"He fell for me," Rikuou cut immediately, surprising everyone else. He smirked, seeming unable to stand the deep moment any longer. He sneaked his hands to hug Rikuo possessively from behind and looked at Gozumaru challengingly. "Rikuo is _mine_ now," he said, looking very evil in his victory.

"Nura Rikuou, ya bastard—!" Yura seemed very angry at that and she would have punched the smirking face if it hadn't been for the fact that Gozumaru had launched his fist to Rikuou first, but instead of landing on the Sandaime, his fist connected to the wall behind him, creating a crack in it.

"You don't have the courage to punch me because I'm your boss?" Rikuou didn't even flinch at the sudden attack, and Gozumaru just gritted his teeth in anger at him.

Mezumaru knew Gozumaru didn't fake the anger and looked at his twin worriedly.

"I'm not stupid," Gozumaru snarled. He turned to Rikuo who set a worried and scared look. "Don't look at me like that. I know this wasn't your fault. I was the one who had the idea in the first place," he said, pulling back his bruised fist from the wall. "I just never expected to really… fall for you this deeply," he said again covering the hurt in his expression.

"Gozumaru…" Rikuo seemed noticing that this wasn't fake as well. Along the way of his 'fake' relationship with the taller boy, Gozumaru must have really fallen for him. And now he was hurt because they had to end it. "I'm sorry… I really am…!" he said, holding Rikuou's arms which tightened around him, comforting him in a way because he was upset too.

"No need to apologize. Either way, if you really have fallen for my boss, I still have duty to protect you from rival families. You won't get rid of me that easily," Gozumaru said, chuckling darkly before he turned his back at the dark-honey colored eyed boy. "I'm leaving," he said before he stepped out of the entrance.

"Ah, wait! Gozumaru!" Mezumaru snapped and followed him out, but not before he looked back at Rikuou and Rikuo's direction concernedly and closed his eyes sadly.

There was a brief silence in the house after Gozumaru and Mezumaru left. Actually, it was a very awkward silence because they had just seen the fall out of Rikuo and Gozumaru's relationship.

"Rikuo-kun… are ya really…?" Yura was the first to break the silence by looking at Rikuo and the Sandaime one after the other, still totally in disbelief.

"Yes… unfortunately," Rikuo said closing his eyes in a solemn smile. Everyone in the room stared at him, perplexed and speechless.

"I-… I don't approve it!" Yura shouted suddenly, surprising everyone, including Rikuo and the Sandaime. "Do you even know what you're doing? He's Nura Rikuou! A yakuza boss! I won't approve your relationship with him! He's too dangerous!"

"Yura-chan…" Kana looked at Yura in astonishment before she as well said "T-that's true, Rikuo-kun. You said that there was nothing good in having a connection with him last year, right?" she tried to convince Rikuo who felt greatly disappointed by their reaction.

"Gozumaru is also a yakuza, you know," Rikuo said slightly looking down.

"Even so, he's different! Nura Rikuou is worse! He's the boss of that Nura Gumi Alliance! That's too much! Moreover, how could you even fall for him in the first place when you were still in relationship with Gozumaru-kun?" she asked, not understanding that part.

"Well… I don't know the answer to that. It just… came suddenly like that. I started to think a lot more about Rikuou rather than Gozumaru and when I realized it… I can no longer get his image out of my head," Rikuo said, chuckling sadly as well.

"Is that why you're so bothered these past days…?" Kiyotsugu asked slightly, not exactly judging, but he also seemed upset.

"When I said that both Gozumaru and I lacked communication, it was true. We didn't exactly tell each other our feelings," Rikuo said, leaning his head on Rikuou's chest. "I never expected that he would develop his feeling so deeply," he closed his eyes now, feeling guiltier than before.

"So… you two are like… together now?" Jiro asked, slightly timidly and anxiously as he looked at the Sandaime.

"Yup," Rikuou smirked. "It took time to convince him to break up with Gozumaru, but… I'm glad he did now," he said, satisfied with the outcome. Rikuou's sweat dropped at that. What a sadistic person Rikuou was.

Yura was on fire as he glared daggers at Rikuou in total fury. "This is entirely yer fault!" she shouted at Rikuou again.

"True. I'm too good to be passed up," Rikuou grinned wickedly at her.

"Ye'r evil!" Yura countered.

"That's the definition of yakuza," Rikuou's grin grew wider.

Yura seemed even more angry and emotional now and she was about to punch Rikuou for real when Rikuo opened his eyes and freed himself from Rikuou's arms.

"Even if he's not exactly a good person, and he sometimes breaks the laws for something… I'm in love with him," Rikuo confessed, looking at his friends' eyes one by one with determined expression. "I don't need your approval… but I just want you to understand my feelings," he continued while smiling softly now.

Everyone seemed taken completely now, by those words of faith and that look of conviction in Rikuo face. They knew instantly that Rikuo was serious, even more serious than that time when he was asked to confirm if he really was going out with Gozumaru.

Seeing Rikuo's sure eyes and resolute feature, his friends instantly knew that Rikuo was really in love this time, and no one could stop his feelings.

Yura slowly unclenched her fists and looked down. "I respect yer feeling," she said, even though she still look minding it. "Even so, I need time to accept this. I'm sorry, I'll take my leave now," she continued before she hurriedly took her bag and left.

"Yura-chan…!" Kana looked at their retreating friend worriedly before she turned to Rikuo and Rikuou as well. "I don't know what had happened that you two ended up together, but… if Rikuo-kun is serious with his feelings, who am I to object?" She focused on Rikuou after a few moments. "Rikuo is my dear-dear best friend, and if you ever hurt him, I won't forgive you," she said seriously with warning tone before she turned to Rikuo and held his hand. "I need to go now too. See you at school on Monday?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, Kana-chan," Rikuo smiled at her for her open mind and her willingness to accept this fact. Kana smiled back softly before she retreated as well after getting her bag.

Now there were only Saori, Natsumi, Jirou and Kiyotsugu there, together with Rikuo and Rikuou who had resorted to holding hands now.

"Well… we think we should leave too… it gets very awkward so suddenly," Saori who had been silent and watching from the side since the fall out, said slowly, slightly stroking her neck.

"Yes… you two seemed to need to have a talk to each other so…" Natsumi agreed as she looked at Rikuo and Rikuou sequentially.

"Yeah… actually, I do have to talk to Rikuou…" Rikuo said, smiling sheepishly.

"Then we'll go for now," Jirou immediately responded because he couldn't stand the awkwardness as well.

"Nura-kun," Kiyotsugu stepped up and held both Rikuo's shoulder while looking at him earnestly. "If you ever want to talk, you can always speak to me," he said surely. "You should know by now that I won't judge whatever your decision is," he continued.

"Kiyotsugu-kun…" Rikuo looked at Kiyotsugu night colored eyes deeply and he didn't see any lie there. "Sure, Kiyotsugu-kun. Thank you," he said and Kiyotsugu nodded.

The leader of Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad then released Rikuo slowly before he, together with his other friends, went home as well.

"Now, it's just the two of us," Rikuou said, sighing in relief that he could finally be alone with Rikuo.

"I still feel bad for Gozumaru," Rikuo said, sitting down on the sofa in the living room now, slightly tired. "I never expected that he would really…."

"Fall in love with you?" Rikuou asked, sitting beside him. Rikuo nodded slightly, still confused. "Well, that's a given. You should have realized how you can affect other people and their feelings. I knew something like this would happen, that's why I was against it so much when you first brought the cover story," he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "People fall for you so easily, Riku… because you're special," he said, attempting to explain why Rikuo was so popular.

"Rikuou…" Rikuo then looked up at his younger brother with a flattered look.

"That's why, even I –your own brother- fell in love for you as well," Rikuou looked back at Rikuo and gazed tenderly at Rikuo's eyes deeply before he leaned down to kiss Rikuo on his lips lightly. "Happy birthday, Riku…" he whispered lightly in Rikuo's ear after that.

Rikuo closed his eyes and whispered back "Happy birthday to you too… Rikuou…" he then pulled back slightly to give a sweet innocent kiss on Rikuou's lips too.

Rikuou brought his hand to cup Rikuo's cheek and then deepened their kiss slightly, swiping his tongue on Rikuo's bottom lip and earning a startled but pleasant gasp from the shorter boy. Rikuou didn't waste the chance when Rikuo's mouth was parted involuntarily and slipped his tongue inside the hot cavern.

"Nnh…!" Rikuo moaned lightly as he felt the tantalizing wet hot organ invade him, touching his soft and hard palates before it went down to meet his shy one.

Rikuo didn't want to be dominated so easily, so he moved his tongue as well and engaged it in a battle with Rikuou's. Unlike what they had done in the past, this one was more urgent and full of need and they kissed like they was no tomorrow.

Short gasps and soft moans filled the room as they continued kissing, mixing their saliva and tasted each other for the hundreds time, and it seemed still not enough because before one of them realize it, the kiss had morphed into a full blown of make out season, with their hands trying to compete with their tongues as well by moving around their bodies.

The need of oxygen of course parted them for awhile and they could see how turned on they were from just this. Their faces were both flushed, their breaths shallow and quick, and they looked dazed as they drank in the hot alluring view of each other sexy appearance.

"Riku…" Rikuou whispered softly before he went down to kiss Rikuo some more. The older brother couldn't help moaning as their kissed restarted and how hot his body had become.

Rikuou's hands were on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it from the top to get his hands on his slender but slightly toned stomach. Oh yes, Rikuo worked out. However, his muscle didn't grow too bulky like the other males. He could still manage to look soft even with all his training. Rikuou loved touching his muscles. They rippled, reacting with every caress he performed and Rikuo was so sensitive that he moaned a lot too.

Rikuo didn't want to just lay still and let his half brother do all the jobs as his hands also roamed on Rikuou's still clothed body. He pulled the hem of Rikuou's yukata to loosen it up and he was granted the view of Rikuou's torso short time later. He gasped when Rikuou moved his kiss from his mouth to his neck, behind his ear. He licked and sucked a sensitive spot above his jugular vein and Rikuo budged up, groaning deeply at the process when they body were flushing together.

"Ah…! Rikuou…!" Rikuo called Rikuou's name sexily and it turned the little brother on even more.

"Crap…! Bedroom!" Rikuou was determined to hold down before he forced himself to part from Rikuo's hot bothered body only to pull the older brother and lifted him on his shoulder and then ran upstairs to Rikuo's room.

Rikuo wanted to protest because he was hauled like some kind of prize, but he forgot about it as soon as he was dropped on the bed and Rikuou climbed up on top of him to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo looked upward as Rikuou unbuttoned his shirt all the way and short time later writhed while moaning as the younger brother's mouth attacked his chest. He bit softly before licking it in apology and then sucked, leaving another mark on his body.<p>

"Ah… ah, more… Rikuou…" Rikuo whined, sounding needy, but heck, who wouldn't when they were pleasured by a very sexy young man with body and face that could rival super models?

Rikuou was happy to comply with the request as he teased one of Rikuo's nipples with his hand and the other with his mouth. He sucked, licked, bit, pinched, pulled, nailed and everything he could do to earn more mewling moans and throaty groans from his very lovely half brother. He trailed kisses from his chest to his stomach, dipped his tongue to Rikuo's belly button and bit down just bellow it.

Rikuo's stomach grew taut and he put his hand on Rikuou's head, fingers interlaced with his hair. "Ah… Rikuou… lower…!" and he voiced his request without embarrassment. He was too excited by the prospect of going further tonight that he forgot how to be ashamed.

"As your wish," Rikuou whispered, or more like growled as he started to unbutton Rikuo's trousers and unzipped it before he pulled them down to reveal Rikuo's boxer.

**_Censored lemon scene (A/N: Sorry, readers! It's the ff net RULES! Please visit my LJ for uncensored version)_**

After riding his orgasm, Rikuou collapsed on top of Rikuo's body. Both breathed heavily and felt slightly exhausted after such intense first sexual intercourse that went all the way.

"Oh god… that was…!" Rikuou didn't have a word to describe it. If their usual sexual acts toward each other were amazing… then this was a total…

"Heaven…!" Rikuo helped, still breathless, and Rikuou couldn't agree more.

They both went still and quiet for awhile after that, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss. Rikuou was still on top of Rikuo's body, but the older brother didn't mind it because Rikuou was warm and he felt comfortable being embraced like that despite the sticky feeling in his stomach and chest that was quite gross.

Well, the peaceful divine moment was broken when Rikuou moved slightly and looked down at Rikuo. "Nah, Riku… Riku… I love you…" Rikuou said, pulling up slightly to give Rikuo a kiss on his lips, a deep, languid kiss.

"Nnh…" Rikuo moaned as he felt the wetness of his lower part. Rikuou was still inside him. "Love you too…" he whispered, licking Rikuou's bottom lip.

"Riku… I want more…" Rikuou said as he snuggled Rikuo's neck and started to lick and kiss him again.

"What?" Rikuo blinked; his voice slightly croaky and a bead of sweat dropping from his cheek.

"I want more of you…" Rikuou whispered softly, ruby eyes still dark with insatiable lust that Rikuo's face went pale slightly.

"E-eh, w-wait…! Ri—" Rikuo wanted to push him away, but the movement caused the startlingly hardening member inside him to slide as well on his over sensitized muscles and nerves that he couldn't help moaning at the sensation "Ah~!"

Rikuou grinned as he heard the inviting moan and before Rikuo could say anything to protest, Rikuou had started to move again in rhythm, while licking Rikuo's body clean from his own essence. Rikuo couldn't help it as he felt his member hardening as well under that tantalizing ministration despite his orgasm just moments ago, and for once (again), he let himself be swept away by his idiotic little brother in the heavenly pleasure.

After all, it was their birthday and they wanted it anyway….

**End of Chapter 16**

**Tbc...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Man… that was the most awkward sex-scene I have ever written. Rikuou is such an insatiable bastard. But, both of them enjoyed it so… *sighs in satisfaction*. Finally I made their first time all the way. Ah… because this is their first time, I still want to show the awkwardness and the inexperience of both brothers in it… and because they're just teenagers… it's not enough just once, right? *lol* Anyway, if you guys are still with me here, review. Tell me what I lack in writing sex-scene. I have begun to use the vulgar words here… though even if I still doesn't use words like cock or dick or anything, at least I used erection and nipple there *lol*. Sorry if it's too much. Tell me, I'll tone it down slightly in later chaps.

Uncensored version: _**www. lunaryu. livejournal 66718. html#cutid1**_ (remove the spaces)


	19. Chapter 17: Unforgetable First Date

**Disclaimer: Nuramago Belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei, Luna only plays with the characters~ XD**

**Warning: **_AU, fluff, yaoi-ncest, language, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)**, thank you very much for checking this story, dear~ *love*_  
><em>

**A/N: **Yaah, sorry for making you wait! This is the new chapter for this story. I opened the site and I got a wonderful present: a long detail meaningful 'review' that touches my heart *dreamy* even though I don't celebrate Christmas, but… yeah, thanks a lot. I'll reply that one personally later. It's still holiday, so my family and I went out of town from 24 until 26 December (no, it was not for Christmas, just annual family gathering).

Anyway, this update is special for you awesome lovely readers! ENJOY~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: <strong>_**Unforgettable First Date**_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of winter that day.<p>

Rikuou and Rikuo, heavily clothed to protect them from the harsh winter wind, were talking, or actually, Rikuou was the one having one-sided conversation with his shorter older brother who was determined to ignore him when they were walking around the park. Their father was with them that day, sitting on the bench in the park, holding a document he had brought from home to read over.

After thirty minutes, Rikuo had had enough of his brother's constant yapping about their last venture facing some yakuza families from the other islands, so he decided to walk back to their father quickly while Rikuou was trying to catch him in response for being ignored. That was when he and Rikuou saw it.

Their father was in a standing position, eyes widened in shock and face paler than usual. Someone was in front of him, but Rikuo couldn't see who it was clearly of because of the long coat and the hood that person was wearing. Rikuo's eyes were also could only focus on their father's look of horror and utter disbelief and then…

Red flowers bloomed on Nura Rihan's green-black striped kinagashi, before the essence of his life began to drip down, coloring the white ground with crimson.

"_Oyaji!"_ Rikuou was the first to scream and run to their father as the gorgeous black haired man collapsed on the ground, while Rikuo could only stand still, wide eyed and speechless as the scene unfolded in front of him.

Rikuo couldn't help shifting his gaze at the person who was slowly backing away, catching the smirk and the knife that was colored red by their father's blood…

Rikuo woke up in a start and he sat up abruptly, panting harshly at the remnant of his nightmare. He didn't know if he had woken up screaming or anything because he was still in shock at how vivid the dream was. Cold sweat rolled down his bare skin from head to toe, and his body couldn't stop shivering, trembling in mortification at the sheer horror of that memory.

"Riku…?"

Someone's voice called his name, surprising the chocolate-black haired boy who turned towards the direction of the voice, alert. He had forgotten that he had slept with another person the night before.

Rikuou woke up, looking alert as well. Immediately, he sat beside the older Nura with a concerned look on his face as he noticed Rikuo's state. "Hey… you okay?" he reached out and touched Rikuo's still shaking shoulder. It was very cold because of the sweat, so he started to stroke the bare skin, trying to warm it up.

Rikuo was slowly brought back to reality as the shadow of the nightmarish memory started to fade away in his mind. His breathing was still fast and shallow, but he had begun to recognize that he was in his own room, together with his half brother who was still trying to comfort him by pulling him close and stroking his bare skin.

"Ri…kuou…?" Rikuo whispered slightly, his voice small and hoarse.

"Ssh… I'm here…" Rikuou said softly, kissing his slightly damp hair.

Rikuo took a deep breath, inhaling Rikuou's comforting scent before exhaling slowly. He repeated this a few more times to pace his breathing and calm his erratic heartbeat. After some time, Rikuo was calm again and then snuggled close to Rikuou's warm body while sighing in relief.

"You're okay, now?" Rikuou asked tentatively and the older one nodded slightly. "What happened?" he asked again, slightly curious.

"It was just a nightmare…" Rikuo whispered slightly, not wanting to make too much noise even though it was just the two of them in the room, or in the house for that matter. Wakana was on an onsen trip with her friends, the fellow dancers, so Rikuo could have the house for himself and party with his friends in his 17th birthday.

"What nightmare?" Rikuou asked, still curious.

"Um… the day when dad got… you know…" Even until now, Rikuo still couldn't mention that their father was murdered.

Rikuou's body tensed visibly at his words and Rikuo instantly regretted saying anything at all. It was really not a healthy conversation used to start their day as seventeenth year old boys. Moreover, even thought it wasn't as hard on Rikuou compared to when his mother, Yamabuki, passed away, he still took their father's death quite harshly as well.

"Sorry…" Rikuo apologized instantly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Rikuou asked, appearing to be slightly confused as he raised his eyebrows in response.

"For making you remember… I didn't mean to have that kind of dream…" Rikuo sighed again, closing his eyes. "It's just… sometimes, I dream about it, and even though the details were hazy, only dad's expression was embedded in my mind so strongly…"

"Riku…" Rikuou tightened his hug around Rikuo, still trying to comfort him despite his own distraught feelings for being reminded about their father's murder.

"I wish I could remember that day more clearly… that way we could identify his murderer better…!" Rikuo huffed harshly, still feeling useless because he couldn't identify who had stolen their father away from them.

"Don't blame yourself, Riku…" Rikuou kissed the top of his head again and snuggled even closer to him. "After Oyaji (1) passed away, I wished for the same thing every night too, for the past year…. If only I was fast enough to call the ambulance… or Yakushi-jiisan for that matter… but I realized… what had happened already happened and it couldn't be undone…" he continued, whispering in the dark room as well.

Rikuo glanced at the window. There wasn't any hint of sunlight yet and when he looked over to the clock, it read 4.20 a.m. It was still very early.

"Well… it's just a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep. We still can have a few more hours before starting the day," Rikuo said, smiling slightly. Getting depressed over a nightmare was stupid after all.

Rikuou smiled small as well, seeing and hearing the hint of spirit coming back into Rikuo. "Okay," he said before both brothers laid down once again on Rikuo's bed, holding each other and cuddling comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>The first rays of sunlight streamed in from between the curtains of Rikuo's window, sweeping inside the room until it landed on Rikuo's unguarded face.<p>

"Nnh…" Rikuo turned aside slightly and snuggled closer to the source of warmth beside him. He was comfortable and the shooting fragrance that he inhaled almost lulled him back to sleep when he felt something groping at his bottom.

Rikuo's eyes opened wide instantly and he was faced with a smirking face. "Good morning, Riku-chan," and Rikuou greeted him before he leaned closer and licked Rikuo's lips.

"Gyaaah!" Rikuo was surprised and hurriedly back away, forgetting that he was on top of bed and fell down on the floor. "Oww…!" he moaned in pain as he nursed his sore bottom. Moreover, his body hurt, damn it, and it was for entirely another reason.

"Oi, are you alright?" Rikuou peeked from the bed, a bead of sweat dropping from his head.

"Ouch-ouch…! Rikuou, you—! My body aches, damn it!" Rikuo protested, while sitting stark naked on the floor. He huffed and looked at Rikuou with teary annoyed face while the little half brother was staring at him in amusement.

"Oh? I'm sorry if I was too rough to you last night, dear brother," Rikuou said, but his face didn't look sincere at all because he was still smirking.

"You—!" a vein popped up on Rikuo's head as he tried to stand up. "Ugh…!" he moaned again. His back stung too. It was really distressing his body! He had no idea that the aftermath could be this tough. Those magazine columns could be so deceiving…, no. Maybe that was because the writer was a woman, she had no idea how it felt for a man….

_Well… I did feel good, though…._

Rikuo blushed slightly as he remembered what happened last night. He was surprised he could show his half brother his most shameless uncontrolled side. He couldn't help it. If he had to mention how it felt… it was like… rocking his world.

Rikuo guessed some of the poets did describe sex like that and he agreed.

"Riku, are you really okay?" Rikuou seemed a little concerned because Rikuo had stopped his protest and become silent for awhile as he was thinking.

Rikuo snapped back from his train of thought when he felt a hand on his wrist and then he was pulled to stand up and Rikuou's face was suddenly so close he could practically feel his little brother's breath on his lips.

A vein popped on Rikuo's head again. "What are you doing?" he tried to push Rikuou to back off with his free hand on Rikuou's chest.

"Hmm… I'm admiring my soul mate," Rikuou whispered seductively and Rikuo blushed again, embarrassed by Rikuou's blatant brazen words.

"Cut it out. It's time to get cleaned up and dressed," Rikuo huffed, still slightly annoyed.

"Is that an invitation to shower together?" Rikuou bargained in a teasing tone.

"You wish," Rikuo pushed Rikuou's face away as he stood up tentatively, making an effort to be careful when he stepped so his sore muscles wouldn't get too distressed by his movement.

"Ah, Riku-chan, you're no fun," Rikuou pouted on the bed.

"Shut it. You can go downstairs first if you're hungry," Rikuo said while stepping inside the small bathroom inside his room. Thank god he had an indoor bathroom. Or else he would have to go through the walkway of shame to the family bathroom downstairs. That would be very inconvenient even though they were alone in the house.

Rikuo took a quick shower to clean himself from the remnant of his and Rikuou's activity last night. He blushed after showering and saw himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. Some kiss marks decorated his neck and collarbone. "Ah, jeez… he left so many…!" His face darkened in rosy color even more as he touched the marks one by one, putting pressure on them and remembering how it felt when Rikuou left them on him last night.

Rikuo covered his blushing face shamefully before he finished brushing his teeth.

Really… this was beyond Rikuo's expectation. They were half brothers, so he expected a little bit of guilt and conscience, but… what he felt right now was delight for finally connecting with Rikuou in the most intimate way. He had given up thinking about the reason now. He just… accepted the love he felt for Rikuou as the romantic love.

"Is it really okay like this…?" Rikuo looked at the mirror again and a slight worry was reflected in the eyes of his reflection despite his happiness. By feeling like this about Rikuou… it meant there was no more 'brotherhood' between Rikuo and Rikuou. If there was ever a time where their relationship turned sour… it was impossible for them to become brothers again.

_Until death do us apart…._

It was almost like a marriage. He was too much in love with Rikuou now that he wouldn't be able to tolerate it if Rikuou betrayed him. If that ever happened…, Rikuo's face turned dark as his thought brought him to a depressing idea. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind, though.

What was Rikuo thinking anyway? Maybe it was what people call teenager's angst?

Rikuo sighed deeply while drying his body with towel before he took a clean pair of underpants and pants he had brought to the bathroom earlier. He put them on before he got out of the bathroom. "Rikuou, the bath is free," he said while drying his hair.

There was no answer from Rikuo's bed, so he looked around his room. Rikuou wasn't there. He must have gone downstairs. Rikuo quickly put on a clean turtleneck shirt he took from his wardrobe and got out of his room to follow Rikuou downstairs.

"Rikuou, are you in the kitch…en…?" Rikuo widened his eyes when he found Rikuou sitting stiffly at the breakfast table with his mother, Wakana, who was pouring a ladle of miso soup into a bowl and setting it in front of the silver-black haired boy who tensed as Rikuo entered the kitchen.

Thank god he had decided to wear the turtleneck. Or else he or Rikuou… or both of them for that matter, had to explain the hickeys all over Rikuo's neck to his mother.

"Ara, Rikuo, you've woken up?" Wakana smiled cheerily as usual and she looked very refreshed and happy too.

"M-mom… you've come home…" the chocolate-black haired, glasses wearing boy mumbled while pushing his glasses up his nose to hide his slight nervousness. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Now, Rikuo didn't expect to see his mother so early in the morning. After all, it was only… Rikuo glanced at the clock on the wall, 8.10 a.m. He thought she would come home later, at 11 or so. It was Sunday and she was supposed to have a day off today. So why did she come home so soon after staying in the onsen for the night?

"Yes, I forgot to make today's breakfast and store it in the fridge for you and so you could just warm it up today, so I came home with the first train this morning," Wakana said with a soft smile. "I didn't expect to find Rikuou-sama in the kitchen so early in the morning, though," she chuckled after that, seeming to not think anything bad about it.

A bead of sweat prickled out of Rikuou's cheek even though his face looked composed. "Ahem, well… yesterday was our birthday, so…" he tried to make an excuse.

"That's true. Happy birthday, Rikuou-sama, Rikuo," Wakana said while chuckling slightly. "Rikuo had a surprise party yesterday from his friends, right? I didn't know you invited Rikuou-sama too, Rikuo," she said turning to Rikuo who winced at that. He had to look for an excuse to answer that. "And I thought Rikuou-sama was supposed to have a party in the main house?" now she turned to Rikuou and Sandaime twitched slightly under her questioning gaze.

"Uh… I came to deliver Rikuo's present…" Rikuou said slowly "…after his party." He lied, obviously, while looking at another way slightly so Wakana couldn't read him.

"I see…" Wakana put a square plate of tamagoyaki on the table, still smiling. "Then Rikuo also gave his present to you?" she asked while preparing Rikuo's share and her own on the table.

"Y-yeah," Rikuou turned to face her again and Rikuo flushed slightly at the word 'present' his mother had mentioned.

"Aww…, you two are so close~, so cute…!" Wakana giggled and fawned over the boys who were really uncomfortable with the ambiguous conversation. "Then, let's have breakfast together. Rikuo, don't just stand there. Hurry and take a seat," she then motioned for her child to sit down beside Rikuou while she was across the two boys.

Rikuo hurriedly walked over to the table and sat beside Rikuou, facing his breakfast, just like what Wakana told him to do. At a time like this he didn't want to upset his mother after all. He was guilty enough for doing what he and Rikuou had done last night when she thought Rikuo had a long-night party with his classmates.

"Come, let's eat together," Wakana urged the two to start eating.

"O-ou," Rikuou said while taking his chopstick.

"Itadakimasu," Rikuo said before he also took his chopstick and started to eat, followed shortly by his brother who copied his antics.

"So… what kind of present did you give to each other?"

Rikuo almost choked on the rice as he heard that and Rikuou's face had turned blue slightly, presumably for the same reason, but he didn't choke or anything and yet he had difficulty to swallowing his food, which was the perfectly shaped tamagoyaki on his plate.

"Eh, eh… it's a secret," Rikuo tried to laugh it off as a joke. Rikuou was extra silent, like he was trying to compose himself. Rikuo then turned to his half brother, expecting him to give a _somehow_ vague answer as well, but Rikuou seemed like almost dying for some uncanny reasons. "Rikuou?" he asked the little half brother confusedly.

"Y-yah… your cooking is as splendid as always, Wakana-mama," Rikuou said, obviously forcing himself to smile and to enjoy the food while sweating bullets from his forehead.

Rikuo thought it was rather strange, so he stole some tamagoyaki from Rikuou's plate and ate it despite Rikuou's startled cry of "Don't, Riku!"

It was like getting struck by lightning. It tasted so bitter and spicy, too bitter and spicy for God's sake! Did Rikuo's mom mistake wasabi for sugar and salt or something? His mom? REALLY?

"So…did you enjoy yourself last night?" Wakana asked again, still smiling despite Rikuo and Rikuou's reaction to her cooking which she didn't even touch herself.

Rikuo and Rikuou visibly paled at that. _She knew…! She's got to be angry!—_was in their minds as they continued eating despite the bizarre taste on their tongue.

"Um…" Rikuo answered positively as he dutifully ate his share of tamagoyaki, which tasted as spicily bitter as Rikuou's portion. It was more like eating raw wasabi than tamagoyaki. He still ate it though, even though he was crying literally while doing it.

"I see… that's good, ne?" Wakana then ate her miso soup still smiling cheerily as if nothing happened while the two boys were getting their punishment by being forced to eat the 'special' super bitter and spicy tamagoyaki, born as the fruit of Wakana's invisible wrath towards what she thought (well, it did happen anyway) the brothers had done while she was away.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haah… that was something really awful to experience so early in the morning…" Rikuo's stomach was still churning after eating something so <em>unusual<em> this morning.

"Wakana-mama can be so scary sometimes…" Rikuou was still pale as he walked beside his older half brother. The two had decided to go on a walk, while stopping by the Main House because Rikuou needed a change of clothes. And maybe explain to his men and grandpa for not being home yesterday night.

But the others in the main house probably had realized where he was all night if he came home together with Rikuo. Well, Rikuo didn't really care, though. He could just tell them he invited Rikuou for a private party or such. It wasn't that strange since they were brothers, right?

"Oh yeah, Riku," Rikuou then called his older half brother while turning to face him, walking backwards in the process.

"Hey, don't walk in that manner. You'll bump into someone," Rikuo scolded in a huff.

"Don't mind that. Anyway, what if we go somewhere today? Since it's Sunday after all, you know… like a date?" Rikuou smiled coolly as he casually asked Rikuo to go on date.

Rikuo blushed at that. "A-a date?" he repeated, very embarrassed all of sudden.

"Yup, a date," Rikuou nodded surely at that. "It's the normal thing for a couple like us to do, right?"

"Um…well…" Rikuo looked at another way. They had done so much in one night, but they hadn't gone on a date even once. But it was to be expected. After all, Rikuou was a Yakuza Boss and last night, Rikuo was still Gozumaru's boyfriend even though it was just a cover. It was impossible for them to go on date openly and properly.

"What do you think?" Rikuou asked again, looking slightly excited.

"Ah… as long as it's not anywhere near our houses and my school where we can run into anyone we know, I guess…" Rikuo agreed slowly, his cheek still pink in color.

"Great! I know a great place where we can have fun without being afraid of being found out by anyone," Rikuou said grabbing Rikuo's hand as he pulled the brother into a run.

"Eh? W-wait! Where are we—? What about getting to the Main House first?" Rikuo asked in surprise as he was pulled so suddenly like that.

"Yes, we'll go to the Main House first, but let's hurry! The amusement park opens at 10 a.m. after all!" Rikuou shouted in spirit.

"Amusement park?" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise at the mention of their date venue Rikuou had chosen for them that day.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuou-sama, welcome back," Tsurara greeted him with a smile as she spotted her master entering the gate of Nura Gumi main house.<p>

"Oh, yo, Tsurara," Rikuou noticed her and raised his hand in greeting as well.

Rikuo who followed him entering the gate also greeted the long haired girl who looked surprised as she spotted him as well. "Good morning, Tsurara," he said with a nice smile.

"W-Waka! Why are you here so early…? Ah!" Tsurara seemed to realize something and she hurriedly abandoned her sweeping duty to approach the brothers who were curious of what she was up to. "Um… _otanjoubi ni omedetto (3), Waka_!" she said hurriedly after she arrived in front of Rikuo while offering a small box to him.

"Oh? Thank you, Tsurara," Rikuo smiled cheerily at her as he accepted the present. Tsurara blushed prettily as she saw the grateful happy smile.

"Ah, not fair, what about me?" Rikuou then stepped on her line of vision and bent down to look at the black-bluish haired girl.

"Ah, um… Sandaime's present… I have it, but it's my room. I'll go get it first," Tsurara's face turned scarlet now as she heard the dissatisfaction in Rikuou's tone. She hurriedly excused herself and retreated.

"I swear she's avoiding me now," Rikuou said, a bead of sweat dropping behind his head.

"I think you're the insensitive one for still acting that way towards her," Rikuo's sweat dropped as well at his brother's cluelessness. Judging from how she reacted, she probably wanted to give the present when she and Rikuou were alone. Poor girl. Should he tell her that Rikuou was unavailable now?

"What?" Rikuou turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind. Hurry up and take a bath, and change your clothes. If we're going to have a date, you should wear something unusual once in awhile," Rikuo then pushed the little half brother to get inside the house and Rikuou grinned at that. He was happy that Rikuo was as eager as him to have a date.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo spit out his drink in shock when he saw Rikuou again after the Sandaime had refreshed and changed clothes. He didn't expect that Rikuou would really show up in casual clothing. He was just kidding when he said that Rikuou should wear something unusual for their date after all.<p>

The tea was still dripping from his chin when Rikuo gaped at his little brother's look, totally and absolutely speechless seeing the sight.

No, Rikuou didn't look hideous or odd. In fact, he looked so goddamned gorgeous wearing black tight leather pants, a black leather jacket on top of a tight white shirt that hugged his body perfectly, showing his toned pectoral muscles nicely. His long gravity-defying dual colored hair was tied back in a high ponytail and he wore a white baseball cap on his head as well.

"How do I look?" Rikuou brought one hand to his waist and smirked at Rikuo who was still gaping for a few seconds before he reacted.

"W-w-w-w-what are you wearing?" Rikuo stuttered, stood and widened his eyes as he pointed at him with trembling forefinger and assessed Rikuou's appearance more closely.

"These? Tsurara gave me a set of clothes to wear. Since they're new, I think it would be good to wear them for this kind of occasion once in a while," Rikuou grinned slightly and Rikuo blushed, seeing his little brother actually dressed up for their date.

Rikuo then noticed Tsurara who peeked at them from behind the door, or at Rikuou, actually, with a shy blushing, dreamy fan-girl's expression in her face.

_Tsurara… your character has changed quite a bit in the past year…—_Rikuo thought nervously, beads of sweat prickling out his face.

"So… how do I look? Is it strange? You think it's better if I wear the usual yukata?" Rikuou asked again.

"Since when have you been so meticulous about your appearance and minded what people thought about it, Sandaime?" Rikuo asked, turning to his brother again, deadpanned; not revealing that he almost drooled seeing Rikuou's unusual but totally hot and delicious look.

"Huh? I don't really care about what people will think about my appearance, but, if I'm going to walk beside you in public, I want to look good just for your eyes, Riku," Rikuou said casually while looking at Rikuo's eyes dead on with his earnest crimson orbs.

Rikuo instantly blushed hard hearing the killer line. Jeez, Rikuou resembled their father more than everyone had thought. But, he was only like that because it was Rikuo he was talking to.

"Mo-moron," Rikuo looked at another way, trying to hide the intense blush on his cheeks and once again noticed Tsurara who was still admiring his brother's beauty.

Well, who could blame her for her fascination? It wasn't everyday that Rikuou dressed up in anything other than yukata, so it was quite a sight to behold. Rikuo just hoped she was distracted enough by Rikuou's look that she didn't hear what they were planning to do after this.

"Well then, shall we go now, My Prince?" Rikuou then offered his hand in front of Rikuo who suddenly felt underdressed for just wearing a long-sleeved grey turtleneck shirt and fitting knee-length black demin pants.

Moreover, Rikuo was also mildly surprised that Rikuou called him 'My Prince'. He was so sure his little brother would tease him by calling him 'My Lady' or 'Little Kitten' or something on those lines. Anyway, he would try to treat Rikuo like a girl nonetheless.

Rikuo huffed slightly in a defeated small smile. "Okay," he said, taking his hand and Rikuou's smile widened at that.

They then got out of the house before Tsurara called them again. "Sandaime-sama, Waka! Where are you going?"

"On a date!" Rikuou shouted in spirit.

"Hey!" Rikuo scolded him, blushing.

Tsurara widened her eyes as the brothers disappeared from her view after they passed the gate. There was a brief silence before "They're picking up girls?" she asked with burning furious eyes, totally getting the wrong idea.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what amusement park are we going to visit?" Rikuo asked he and Rikuou were walking down the street to the station.<p>

"Well, since we need to stay off the radars, maybe we'll go to Niigata Grand Adventure Park* for today's date," Rikuou said, taking out his purple-tinted sunglasses which came in a set with the clothes he got from Tsurara and wore them.

"Niigata?" Rikuo widened his eyes in shock at that. "Oi, that's almost two hours away from Tokyo even with Sinkansen, you know!" he said in disbelief.

"An hour and thirty seven minutes away, precisely," Rikuou nodded. "But that way, there's little chance that we'll run into someone we know, right?" he smirked confidently now.

"Well, yeah… but, is it really okay to spend so much time only for the train ride for a date?" Rikuo asked; feeling slightly concerned. Moreover, what about the cost for the train? Rikuo was still in high school. Surely, he had credit card, but they shouldn't spend so much time and money just for a date.

"That's perfectly fine. I want to be together with Rikuo as long as possible after all. Even the ride to our date feels like a date already," Rikuou said in a carefree manner with a small smile and Rikuo blushed slightly hearing it. "Besides, I worked hard this past year just so I can get unlimited funding for our dates," he smirked naughtily now.

Rikuo almost fell over as he heard that. "What were you doing this past year where I couldn't see you, Rikuou?" he scolded preposterously, sweating bullets behind his head as well after he regained his balance.

"Well there were those… and these…" Rikuou shrugged.

"They'd better be not something completely evil and illegal," Rikuo sighed deeply. It was like lecturing a pig to make Rikuou do something legit for getting their income.

"Well, at one point, they're not evil, but justice. They're not completely legal though. For the businesses, Tokyo residences have given money for their security at night," Rikuou said with a satisfied look on his face.

"That's coercion," Rikuo corrected, deadpanned.

"Hey, we really do our work seriously. How many dangers can lurk in the darkness do you think?" Rikuou huffed.

"Fine, but please keep it to the minimum level, okay?" Rikuo warned. "I don't want you to end up in prison because of your stupidity," he grumbled the last part with a pout.

"Oh, Riku is worried about me, huh?" Rikuou grinned slightly in smug look now and Rikuo blushed again in embarrassment because he didn't think he would hear that.

"Shut up!" Rikuo attempted to punch his arm, but Rikuou caught his fist in time before stroking his knuckles and bring them to his mouth to kiss. As an instant reaction, the pink that tainted Rikuo's face darkened a shade at Rikuou's loving gesture.

"Love you too, Riku," Rikuou said with a soft smile making Rikuo feel giddy and happy but really embarrassed too.

Rikuo then walked closer to Rikuou with still flushing face. "Moron," he said, but he was smiling now, while holding Rikuou's arm closely.

Now, Rikuou was the one blushing, but Rikuo couldn't really see it because of the glasses and he kind of averted his gaze from Rikuou's face because he was still self-conscious. They stayed close to each other like that the rest of their way to the train station before they had to part because Rikuou had to buy the tickets for them.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Their ride on the train went uneventful, at least for Rikuo because he fell asleep almost immediately after fifteen minutes sitting comfortably beside Rikuou on their joined seat. He must have been still a little bit tired after their vigorous activity the night before and Rikuou thought his half brother was quite impressive enough for not staying on his bed all day because of that.<p>

Rikuou didn't disturb Rikuo's sleep and just watched over the sleeping older brother with tender loving look. Some girls that saw them giggled and swooned slightly because they made such a perfect cute couple. Some men threw them strange looks. Some checked them out. They really stood out there, but everyone relatively left them alone. Rikuou was grateful for that.

An hour and forty minutes later, both Rikuou and Rikuo had arrived at their destination, Niigata, and now were in front of the station.

"How should we go from here?" Rikuo asked, yawning slightly.

"Taxi," Rikuou decided immediately.

"Jeez, wasting money again… we can always take a bus from here, you know. I'll ask the Information Centre about the route," Rikuo decided after sighing. He walked back to the train station to ask for the information.

Rikuou stayed where he stood. He felt slightly bad for this. It was because he rarely needed to travel on public transport. Of course he decided to take the easiest way even though it was quite expensive. Because like he said, he had the money to do that.

Well, since Rikuo had more knowledge in this area, he could always count on his brother. But Rikuou also wanted to make an effort to make Rikuo happy on this date. Anything for his beloved Rikuo.

A short time later, Rikuo was back with a map of the bus routes, the bus schedules as well as the train schedule. "We'll go home with Sinkansen again, right?" he asked while they were heading to the bus stop.

"Yeah," Rikuou nodded.

"Then we will take the train at 7.00 p.m. We'll have at least 6 hours for playing," Rikuo grinned, looking excited as well.

"That's great. Now, that's our bus. Let's go," Rikuou grabbed Rikuo's hand and pulled him to the bus direction. Rikuo smiled slightly as he saw their joined hands.

On the way to the bus and at the line, Rikuou realized that many people were staring at them… or at Rikuo precisely, especially the guys. Well, Rikuou couldn't blame them though; his Riku was indeed very cute and adorable. Of course many guys would want to enjoy the sight.

Of course, it didn't mean that Rikuou would be happy with that. He lowered his sunglasses and glared at those perverted assholes with his evil crimson eyes. They immediately looked away from them.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Rikuou?" Rikuo asked as they got on the bus, noticing that Rikuou pushed his sunglasses up his nose again for several times now.

"Nothing," Rikuou smiled. "Let's sit in the back. I want to enjoy this bus ride." He then pulled Rikuo to sit on the far end of the bus, so he could keep an eye for everyone who tried to undress Rikuo with their eyes.

Arriving at the Niigata Grand Adventure Park, both brothers immediately widened their eyes in surprise at the grand view in front of them.

"Wow… it's…" Rikuo seemed not knowing how to voice his thoughts.

"…the first time I've seen something as 'grand' as this…" Rikuou continued his brother's comment.

"It's huge! I can't even see the end of the gate!" Rikuo exclaimed.

"Then it will be most awesome six hours of our life," Rikuou grinned as he grabbed Rikuo's hand and then pulled him into a line for the tickets.

"VIP access to all the rides and performances," the ticket seller said as she passed them the watch-like ticket to wear before they went inside the Amusement Park.

"Thank you, miss," Rikuo said with a cute smile, and she blushed slightly.

Rikuou felt his brother elbowed him softly in his side and he lowered his sunglasses to give the lady a sexy wink. "Thank you, lady," he said and she blushed harder receiving such wonderful gratitude from a very gorgeous young man.

Rikuo's sweat dropped at that.

"Don't be jealous, Riku. You're still my number one," Rikuou grabbed Rikuo's shoulder and brought him closer before kissing his cheek.

Rikuo flushed pink prettily when the lady in front of them went into spontaneous combustion seeing such amazing eye-candy.

"Wait a—! Rikuou!" Rikuo shouted and ran after his half brother that had already released him and ran entering the park, leaving Rikuo to deal with his embarrassment and annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou and Rikuo's first ride was…<p>

_Jet coaster._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rikuo screamed very loudly as the ride sent them flying along the track at jet speed. The wind slammed his face so strongly that he thought his skin would be ripped off. At the turning point and spiral point track, he gripped the harness on his shoulder so hard that it hurt.

It lasted for thirty or so seconds before the ride slowed down and stopped at the starting point.

"Ahaha! That's awesome!" Rikuou exclaimed while laughing. Somehow, he was filled with more adrenaline than usual, it was very exciting.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to barf…" Rikuo said after he got off the seat, his legs quivering a bit and his face was slightly pale.

"What's wrong, Riku? It's just the beginning!" Rikuou grinned in spirit while taking back his cap and sunglasses from where he left them off before getting on the extreme ride.

"You…! Why did you pick this for the first ride? There are a lot of calmer rides to start with, you know," Rikuo asked, looking at his half brother with slightly annoyed look.

"Well, this is the most interesting ride! Of course we have to start with a blast!" Rikuou cackled at that.

"You… your personality has kind of changed too this past year… what's happening to you?" Rikuo's sweat dropped as he saw Rikuou's behavior.

"Well, I'm enjoying my life. Working hard, resting enough… and having plenty fun, aren't those what life is?" Rikuou asked with a happy smile now. "Since I have Riku by my side, I can experience a lot of things I usually can't… and enjoy my life better…" he then reached to caress Rikuo's cheek softly.

Rikuo grabbed Rikuou's hand on his cheek and put it down. "Stop saying such cute lines, idiot Rikuou," Rikuo said, averting his gaze slightly while blushing.

Rikuou chuckled and hurriedly pulled the elder half brother into his hug. "I really love you, Riku~!" he said in enthusiasm.

"Hey!" Rikuo protested and struggled to release himself from Rikuou's death grip.

After that, they continued their date by riding a lot more extreme rides. Tornado, Deadly Spinning Cup, Wild Ferris, Hell Bungee Jumping, and so on and so on, the calmest ride they had was watching the 4D film, Meteor Attack with shaking chairs.

Finishing the 4D ride, Rikuo was ready to pass out. "No way… I'm beat…" Rikuo moaned, already struggling hard to stay standing.

Rikuou chuckled again. "Then let's take a rest there. I'll let you lay your head on my lap, Riku," he said, pulling Rikuo to the bench direction. Rikuo was too tired to object, so he just obliged and let himself be dragged there.

Rikuo put his arm over his eyes as he laid down on the bench weakly, as promised, head resting on top of Rikuou's lap while the taller of the two stroked Rikuo's hair tenderly. "You get tired so easily, Riku," Rikuou said with a mocking tone.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Rikuo replied as a vein popped out his head.

Rikuou laughed slightly at that, feeling gleeful that Rikuo was so affected by their activity the night before. Couldn't blame Rikuo, though…; it was indeed an amazing experience after all. Tiring, yeah, but totally amazing.

"Well, I'll take responsibility for turning you into this state," Rikuou bent over slightly landing a soft kiss on Rikuo's forehead. Rikuo seemed surprised, but he didn't move his arm away from his eyes. His cheeks were tainted pink now, though and Rikuou smiled again. "Do you want to drink something, Riku?" he asked then.

"Yeah… that will be great," Rikuo sighed slowly.

"Then I'll buy you a bottle of soda," Rikuou offered.

"Thanks," Rikuo lifted his head slightly for Rikuou to move and to go buy their drink and then rested his head back on the bench now.

Rikuo was sighing deeply again while closing his eyes, relaxing in his rest while waiting for his half brother to return. He started to hum as well because he was kind of in the mood for that.

Unknown to Rikuo, someone was silently watching him from behind a tree near the bench where he laid down. A tall slender man with long light-brown hair and light-amber eyes slowly were making his way to him after Rikuou left his brother to fetch some drinks and some snacks as well.

Rikuo was still in unguarded position with eyes still closed when he heard the voice "Excuse me," and it successfully startled him to the next month. He jumped awake and sat down immediately, scrambling away from his seat while turning around slightly in panic in reflex. "Whoa!" the man seemed surprised at Rikuo's sudden move. "E-easy… I just want to ask something," he said, raising both his hands, meaning no harm.

"Ah… I-I'm sorry!" Rikuo flushed slightly in embarrassment at his over-reaction upon seeing and hearing the man's words after that. He couldn't believe that he jumped like that when what the man did was greet him.

What was wrong with Rikuo? Was Rikuou's paranoia contagious or something? It was the first time that he was so surprised like that for lowering his guard like just now. Even though he man was just a passerby, a fellow vacationer that didn't have any bad intention, Rikuo had been being kidnapped a lot, and he meant A LOT of times by rival families. He should have known better for letting his guard down, especially in public.

The man then chuckled humorously. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who surprised you," he said as he approached Rikuo closer.

"W-well… I-… oh! I meant, I monopolized this bench after all. Uh… do you want to sit, Sir?" Rikuo asked making a place for the man to sit.

"No, I'm fine," the man answered, still smiling nicely. "I just noticed that you look really pale and weak. Are you okay?" he continued then, asking with a slightly concerned expression and tone.

"Oh? Ah…I'm fine. Just a little bit tired after riding extreme rides," Rikuo smiled small. "Thank you for being concerned, by the way," he said sheepishly.

"Thank god then," the man smiled again. "Oh, right, I'm such a klutz. Forgot to introduce myself," he chuckled again while punching his own palm gently. "I'm Shou," he offered his hand at Rikuo.

"Oh, Rikuo," Rikuo took his hand in a handshake.

"Rikuo-kun, huh? That's a nice name," Shou smiled again gorgeously and Rikuo blushed slightly seeing the enticing smile. Moreover, he complimented his name too.

"T-thank you," Rikuo averted his gaze shyly. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like fidgeting.

"Rikuo-kun, are you alone?" Shou then asked again while sitting beside Rikuo.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked up in surprise. Since when had the man gotten so close?

"I'm looking for companion to spend some time with. If you feel better, why don't we go the cafeteria right there and speak?" he asked, his hand not yet releasing his handshake and he was too close to Rikuo's comfort.

_Huh?_—Rikuo widened his eyes when he suddenly realized what this was about. _W-wait… don't tell me… that classic line…! Is he hitting on me?_—he almost dropped his jaw in shock at that thought.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. I'm with someone else already," Rikuo tried to make distance and to pull his hand away in a slight panicky now. He didn't think that he would be hit on by a stranger in a place like this. "Um… will you please release my hand?" he asked, pulling harder, but the man's grip on his hand didn't budge at all.

"Ah, you're a shy type, huh? How cute," Shou said, pulling Rikuo closer to him, and Rikuo frowned at him, totally displeased by this unexpected advance.

"Wait, what are you do—!" Rikuo was about to get mad and probably punch the guy on his face if someone else didn't beat him to it.

"What do you think you're doing to _my brother_?" Rikuou's eerie voice was heard behind Shou and Rikuo looked upward to see his very pissed off half brother.

"Rikuou!"

Shou turned slightly and clicked his tongue. "Oh my, I didn't know you're with someone else," he said, smiling again.

"I already told you that!" Rikuo protested. "And please let go of my hand!" he pulled again and this time Shou let him go. Rikuo quickly stood up and ran to Rikuou's side, holding Rikuo's jacket while Rikuou was glaring at the light-brown haired man on the bench angrily.

"Scram, before I beat the crap out of you for touching Riku's hand, _ojisan_ (3)," Rikuou threatened with venom and promise of violence dripping from every word.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have made a move if he wasn't so defenseless," Shou didn't seem unfazed by the threat and Rikuou's glare visibly intensified. "I'm gone now," he smiled small and stood before leaving, raising his hand in parting gesture. "See you again, Nura Rikuo…"

A few seconds later after Shou's form wasn't in their sight anymore…

"Jeez, what the hell…! I left you for a second and a nasty bug already tried to land on you," Rikuou growled in annoyance.

Rikuo seemed thinking about something seriously for a moment before he said "I swear that was the first time I was hit on by a stranger," with baffled look.

Rikuou looked at his brother ludicrously while putting down the drinks and the snacks. "Riku… it's so ridiculous that how you're so dense sometimes," he said while sighing deeply, totally looking defeated.

"What do you mean?" Rikuo looked at Rikuou questioningly.

"You really don't realize that people are staring at you a lot, do you? From the start of our date today, how many guys do you think already checked you out?" Rikuou asked. "If I didn't give them my evil glare, they would still drool over your cute looks alone," he continued, huffing.

"Huh? Those stares weren't for you?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why would those guys stare at me?" Rikuou was baffled at that.

"Well… you may not realize it, Rikuou, but… you are very gorgeous, you know. If they were staring, it was because of you…" Rikuo blinked innocently at that and the two went silent for approximately three seconds before they snorted and burst out laughing.

"Really… we were so focused in each other that we didn't consider the other reasons…" Rikuou shook his head at that.

"True… it could be that the stare was because we were two guys in amusement park together. That's quite funny too," Rikuo rolled his eyes at that, still laughing.

"Ah… let's just rest for a moment longer before we resume our date," Rikuou said while sitting down on the bench, rummaging in the plastic bag he had brought with him earlier. "Here, Riku, your soda," he then offered a bottle of soda to Rikuo who took it gratefully while sitting down.

"Thank you. Even only riding the rides can get pretty tiring…" Rikuo opened the bottle cap and drank directly from it. He sighed in relief as he finished. "Ah… I live again…"

"Riku, you sound like an old man," Rikuou chuckled as he downed his own drink.

"Shut it, what snack did you buy? I'm kind of hungry," Rikuo now was rummaging through the plastic bag as well, looking for something like bread. He found yakisoba bread. "Oh, this is good," he smiled as he opened the packaging and began to enjoy it. "Delicious~" he sighed happily at that.

Rikuou watched his brother with an amused smile on his face as he also took bread, this time a kare-bread and started to eat as well. "Wow, spicy, this is good," and he then shifted his attention completely to the bread he was eating.

After resting, drinking soda and eating bread, they refreshed themselves in the public bathroom for awhile and then resumed their dates. This time they picked rides and games that were more to Rikuo's taste.

"Haunted House?" Rikuo grinned as he pointed at the large three stories haunted castle and Rikuou snorted.

"You and supernatural things," Rikuou rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses at that.

"They're interesting! Really!" Rikuo said enthusiastically as they went inside the house. It was dark inside the castle and just after they entered a ghost appeared in front of them. Well, technically it wasn't the real ghost, but a person dressed as ghost, but it was still awesome for Rikuo.

"Hyaaa! That's surprising!" Rikuo exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"You look like you really enjoy it though…" Rikuou commented; sweat dropping at his brother's weird taste in entertainment.

"Well… it's kind of dark in this place, right? No one will pay attention even if I do this," Rikuo then flocked himself to Rikuou's arm and hugged it happily. Rikuou blushed slightly at that, but Rikuo couldn't see clearly because of the dim light.

"Riku…" Rikuou stopped walking before pulling Rikuo to sit on the long chair that wasn't supposed to be sat on.

"Why are we sitting here?" Rikuo looked at Rikuou with raised eyebrows, wondering.

"Well, since we're in the dark and alone…" Rikuou pulled Rikuo closer and kissed him so suddenly, surprising him.

"Eh, wai—!" Rikuo wanted to pull back, but Rikuou wouldn't have that as he put his hand on Rikuo's cheek and then angled their head so he could kiss Rikuo deeper. "Mmnnh…!" the older half brother closed his eyes and relented, accepting the kiss and kissing back while holding onto Rikuo's jacket collar.

Well, the make-out season couldn't last long because the 'ghosts' and 'monsters' inside the haunted castle began to look at them with big beads of sweats dropping from their head. They start to fuss for them to get a room.

Rikuou clicked his tongue and glared at them while Rikuo blushed crimson at the fact that it was still a public place and they really shouldn't do that there.

"We'll look somewhere more private after this," Rikuou decided in determination and Rikuo flushed even redder at that before he kicked Rikuou's shin for announcing his idea so loudly like that.

"Moron," Rikuo said, huffing and walking forward, leaving Rikuou who was still moaning in pain nursing his abused shin.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Around 5 p.m., after Rikuou and Rikuo left Haunted Castle and Mystery House, they were ready to end the date, but of course not before they rode the Ferris wheel.<p>

"Isn't this ride too girly?" Rikuo asked, looking at Rikuou wonderingly.

"Who decides this ride is just for girls? The gondola is big enough for a family with six members," Rikuou argued.

"Well, it's not like I hate it or something like that. Let's get on it then," Rikuo smiled as he offered his hand at Rikuou.

Rikuou blinked at the hand in front of him. "Moron, it's reserved," he said, chuckling slightly as he took the hand and then moved first so he was the one led the way.

"For two," Rikuou said to the man who was in charge to run the wheel and he smiled friendlily at both Rikuou and Rikuo.

"Enjoy your ride," the man said suggestively with a chuckle and Rikuo blushed catching the meaning in his eyes.

"Of course we will," Rikuou said with a smirk and the blush on Rikuo's face deepened.

"Jeez, you…!" Rikuo grumbled, face still red because of the embarrassment. Really, walking around with Rikuou was a challenge for his poise.

"Let's go," Rikuou didn't mind Rikuo's complaint and just took him to get on the gondola.

When the ride started to move, Rikuo looked outside the window. "Wow… it's beautiful…" he said in amazement. The sun was starting to shine in orange color and the created such beautiful shadowy view falling down the entire park and the buildings around the park.

"Really? I think Riku is more beautiful than the view, though…" Rikuou commented, not releasing his gaze from Rikuo at all.

Rikuo flushed again. Jeez, how many times had it been already? He glared at Rikuou now. "Are you trying to make the blush permanent on my face or what?" he asked, annoyed. "Stop with the pick-up lines already," he scolded, still embarrassed.

"I wasn't trying to pick you up. It's the truth," Rikuou said with a smile. "I'm just very happy that we finally can act freely as a couple now even though it's still far from the ideal thing," he said, grinning happily.

Rikuo blinked and sat down on his seat again, looking at Rikuou's genuine content face with a small smile now. "I… I also… I'm happy… that we can stay together…" he said slowly, shifting his gaze slightly to the side so he didn't have to deal with how embarrassing this was. His heart was thudding painfully hard now and he felt like a girl. Jeez…

Rikuou reached out to hold Rikuo's hand and then brought it to his chest and put his palm there. "You feel that? Every beat that my heart produces shouts your name. Since a long time ago… only you this heart has desired," he said closing his eyes.

Rikuo felt that. Just like his own heart that beat only for Rikuou, Rikuou's was also beating for him, hard… fast… announcing love and care in them. He closed his eyes as well, softening his expression even more and savoring this moment sacredly.

"I wish… that we can stay together forever like this…" Rikuo whispered as he pulled his hand back before then holding Rikuou's hands in his own. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at Rikuou while the little brother smiled back tenderly.

"What are you saying? Of course we will stay like this for the rest of our lives… because no matter what happens, I will always be with you," Rikuou tightened his grip of Rikuo's hands. "I will never leave you… and nothing will ever separate us…" he pulled Rikuo to sit on his laps now and he tilted his head up to seal his promise and oath with a gentle loving kiss on Rikuo's soft lips.

Rikuo closed his eyes again and deepened their kiss slightly, holding onto Rikuou like his life depended on it. "I love you… Rikuou…" he murmured the whisper of his heart gently between kisses, conveying his feeling and love for his little half brother and Rikuou replied the words of love with more passion on his kisses and affectionate gestures.

Rikuou nibbled at Rikuo's ear and a soft moan escaped Rikuo's lips. "Hey… if you don't stop enticing me with your cute words… I won't be able to hold back…" he whispered back into Rikuo's ear before going back to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear and Rikuo gasped at that.

"Hey…!" Rikuo flushed deeply as he heard his words and felt his kiss more. "That's my line, moronic brother. Stop kissing me," he mewled slightly as Rikuou's tongue licked the underside of his jaw.

"What if we give the others a little show?" Rikuou smirked.

"Moron!" Rikuo whacked Rikuou's head while blushing madly, but they stayed in that position until the ride was over. They got off the gondola with their hands joined and didn't mind as the keeper gave them a congratulatory wink.

On the way home, both Rikuo and Rikuou never let go of their hands even though the people inside the train looked at them oddly.

"You're going to spend the night in the main house, right?" Rikuou asked.

"Yeah, but after I go home first to fetch my schoolbag and books," Rikuo said.

"Then I'll walk you home as well," Rikuou decided.

"Mom will be home, you know," Rikuo warned.

"Good, then I can explain why we did what we did," Rikuou said, smiling confidently.

"Well, I'll be there with you, so I think it will be okay…" Rikuo chuckled as he pulled his brother to walk in the direction of his house…

Rikuo was confident that his mom would forgive them for doing… _that_. She said it was okay when he told her he was in love with Rikuou. She would be okay too with this, as long as they could behave appropriately…

**End of Chapter 17**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

***Niigata Grand Adventure Park: **this is just a fictional amusement park I make for this story. I checked on Goggle Map, and there's no such place in Niigata. The Sinkansen ride from Tokyo to Niigata really takes an hour and thirty seven minutes.

**1)**_**Oyaji**_**: **Old man; how to call your dad in the most informal way.

**2)**_**Otanjoubi**_**: **birthday, _**omedetto**_**:** happy._**Otanjoubi ni Omedetto:**_happy birthday

**3)**_**Ojisan**_**: **uncle

**A/N: **Kaaah, it took me four days to finish this chapter. And seriously, this is a filler chapter where there is only Rikuou-Rikuo interaction here… Writing fluff and dates and romantic things a couple will do… there's no complication whatsoever *lol*. Don't worry; the plot will move forward in next chapter. How do you think their first official date is? *grins* I know, Rikuou is very oOC here and he wears black leather jacket and pants too… with sunglasses and a baseball cap! *lol* That must be hilarious. I really wish someone would draw him in that appearance XD.

Now, it's time for you to review~ tell me what you think after reading this, okay?


	20. Chapter 18: Dangerous Teacher

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei, Luna only plays with the characters.**

**Warning: **_language, slight oOC-ness, more school dramas, more mysteries, hints of shounen ai/yaoi (no fan-service this time, sorry… for plot progress after all), etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)**, as always, thank you very much for the suggestion and edit! I can't really post this chapter without your help! XD

**A/N: **Yah, sorry for the wait! I don't have any excuse except for my work, but I should have written (typed) faster than this, so sorry for that… Oh, and in case you're unfamiliar with **Jirou **in this fic, it's the same as **Shima. **His complete name is **Shima Jirou**, right? I tend to use the first name in the description, so some of you might get slightly confused. I hope this helps clear things up.

Now, time to enjoy this new chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: <strong>_**Dangerous Teacher**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo opened his eyes slightly as the stream of the morning sunlight hit him on the face. He woke up slowly while yawning and rubbed his eyelids with the back of his hand. He then noticed that Rikuou was still sound asleep beside him, and that one of his hands were draped on top of Rikuo's waist.<p>

"Jeez… who would guess that Sandaime of Nura Gumi likes cuddling?" Rikuo shook his head, smiling amusedly while ruffling Rikuou's hair.

Rikuo then kissed Rikuou's forehead while moving the silver-black haired Sandaime's hand away from his waist. He stood up and redressed himself before he went out the room quietly. He was kind of impressed with himself for being able to get out of the room without waking Rikuou up. Usually, Rikuou would stir awake the moment Rikuo moved.

Rikuo yawned slightly as he was walking down to the big bathroom in the Nura mansion. He met some Nura Gumi's members on the way and they greeted him politely as he greeted back. Then for some reasons, they stared at him for some time, with a pink tint on their cheeks, before they shook their head and apologized for being rude to him.

Rikuo instantly remembered that he only wore a night yukata and those guys probably saw the hickeys left by Rikuou two nights ago. The dark chocolate haired boy flushed red in embarrassment as he hurried to the bathroom, feeling extra conscious about his appearance.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill that moronic brother of mine for this!" Rikuo vowed, very annoyed and embarrassed.

Rikuo went inside the bathroom and closed the door before stripping. He didn't notice that there was someone in the bathroom until he stepped inside the big bath. He blinked and gasped in surprise as he saw dark blue eyes staring at him from the shower stall. Gozumaru just finished showering, with water still dripping off his hair.

"G-Gozumaru…" Rikuo looked upwards at the boy who was walking in the direction to the big bath. His eyes were on Rikuo's, somber and somewhat intense.

Rikuo didn't really mind the fact that they were both naked because it was totally normal being inside the bathroom and all, but the way Gozumaru looks at him made Rikuo uneasy. It wasn't nasty or lecherous. It was the intensity that scared him a bit.

"Good morning, Rikuo. Fancy seeing you so early in the bathroom, did you have a wonderful night?" Gozumaru asked evenly, almost sarcastic even, as his eyes shifted to the marks all over Rikuo's body.

"Don't do that, Gozumaru," Rikuo averted his gaze from the dark bluish haired boy, submerging his body till his neck level, trying to hide the evidence of what Rikuou and he had done two nights ago.

"Do what exactly?" Gozumaru asked stepping inside the bath as well. "It's not like I've ever touched you that way," he continued sitting beside Rikuo.

Rikuo was silent at that, not daring to lift his gaze to see the expression on Gozumaru's face.

It was very awkward, especially after Rikuo knew how the other boy felt about him. Normally, he wouldn't stay so close to someone who he had just rejected because he knew how hard that was for the rejected one. He didn't think Gozumaru would force his feelings onto him, but being a teenager, nothing was impossible.

"Relax, as much as I want to touch you that way, I don't want you to hate me," Gozumaru said again and Rikuo looked up at that.

"Not because you're afraid of getting maimed by Rikuou?" Rikuo asked, pretty surprised at Gozumaru's exclamation.

Gozumaru's sweat dropped. "Please, who do you think I am? I'm never afraid of dying. It's just… you're actually the first friend that I made. For me, you're different from anyone else I had met so far both in Yakuza world and in civilian world. Falling for you might have been a stupid thing, but I never regretted our meeting. Not even once… and I don't want you to change your attitude towards me just because you know how I feel," he explained slowly and his face was slightly pink when he said all of that.

Throughout his whole speech, Gozumaru never averted his gaze from Rikuo's eyes. He looked at him directly and with the bravery that didn't lose to the usually brazen Rikuou and he told Rikuo how he felt about him once again.

"It's okay if you don't like me the same way. Let me stay by your side," Gozumaru said, probably trying to salvage whatever was left in their relationship.

Rikuo looked at Gozumaru with a rueful smile. "Gozumaru, you're like a brother to me," he said, responding to the Young Head of Gyuuki Gumi's feelings. "I won't cast you away just because you like me like that. Honestly, I'm happy… and like I said the day before yesterday, I care about you. If it's okay with you, I'd like us to stay as friends," he continued, but unlike his usual touchy-feely behavior, he held himself back.

Both Rikuo and Gozumaru were already naked in the same bath. It would be very insensitive for Rikuo if he touched Gozumaru at all while knowing how he felt. He didn't need to contribute to the already tempting situation and he didn't want to take the risk.

"You're not angry for my stupid behavior on Saturday?" Gozumaru looked surprised now, after he seemed to digest the fact that he was totally forgiven even though he had crossed the line.

"Of course not, in fact, I need to thank you for the very realistic anger you showed. No one would suspect that our fake relationship was a fake at all when my friends witnessed how angry you were during our breakup," Rikuo said while looking down, feeling guilty all over again for lying to his friends.

"You didn't tell me about the breakup plan at all." Gozumaru huffed at Rikuo, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, looking indignant at the fact that he was used by Rikuo for something like that.

"I intended to tell you before Rikuou showed up during the party, but that idiotic brother of mine acted on his own and visited two hours early than the promised time. I almost panicked because of that," Rikuo sighed deeply in defeat. "Thank god it still worked despite Rikuou's unexpected act. That guy is really a pain in the ass sometimes," he said in annoyance.

Gozumaru chuckled slightly at that. "I thought he would be a pain in the ass constantly, especially for you," he said.

The double entendre in his words was enough to make Rikuo blush really hard. "Gozumaru!" he shouted, splashing the bathwater at the slightly taller male and Gozumaru hurriedly retaliated by doing the same.

Before long Rikuo and Gozumaru were having a water splashing war that both were totally drenched and making the entire surface of the bathroom tiles wet with warm water.

In the end, Kubinashi came to check what the ruckus was about and even though he scolded Gozumaru for being so childish, he just patted Rikuo's hair and asked him to get ready for breakfast.

"Damn. How was that fair?" Gozumaru grumbled.

"That's one of the advantages for being the shadow of the boss," Rikuo grinned cheerily at that. Gozumaru looked slightly stunned seeing the wide happy smile on Rikuo's face. "Let's eat breakfast together, Gozumaru," he offered his hand to the dark-blue haired boy and he gave him a small smile as well, taking Rikuo's hand.

Gozumaru knew he wouldn't be able to hate Rikuo. He was just grateful that Rikuo had done as he was asked to regarding their slightly more awkward relationship after the fake breakup. And even after all that, the chocolate-black haired boy still smiled at him so nicely and kindly.

Falling in love with Rikuo might have been a moronic thing to do because Rikuo would never love him the same way back, but Gozumaru didn't regret it. Rikuo was worthy of that love after all.

"So… did you and Rikuou really sleep together?" Gozumaru asked boldly then, causing Rikuo to turn red and slip, almost falling down on his butt if not for this fast recovery.

"That's none of your business!" Rikuo punched Gozumaru's side before he stomped hard and left with an annoyed huff, leaving the other boy to crouch on the floor, nursing his abused side while grinning painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou stared at Rikuo and Gozumaru who ate breakfast with him suspiciously. They both were fresh from taking a bath after all.<p>

"Did you guys bathe together?" Rikuou narrowed his eyes at the two boys who sat side by side.

"What are you talking about?" Rikuo asked, feigning innocence which was totally convincing, but Gozumaru flinched slightly, so Rikuou knew that Rikuo was lying.

"Riku…" Rikuou was ready to throw a tantrum, so Rikuo sighed deeply.

"It was a coincidence. Gozumaru was at the shower stall and I didn't see him. He didn't see me," Rikuo said, explaining.

Rikuou then glared at Gozumaru who confirmed the story evenly. "We just talked. Didn't touch each other," he said.

"Normally, I would have gouge your eyes out for actually seeing Riku's naked skin, but it seems you guys worked something out, and it's necessary, so I will let it slide this time," Rikuou said, but of course there was venom dripping from his tone. "This is the last time I'll let that happen though. Now everyone is banned from entering the big bathroom if Rikuo is there," he said sternly. "Am I clear?"

That question wasn't just for Gozumaru, but also for everyone present.

"Yes, Sandaime!" everyone agreed instantly, with pale faces.

"You're treating me like a girl," Rikuo huffed at Rikuou for being too overprotective.

"I'm doing this for you," Rikuou said, still very pissed off.

"He's having a period, isn't he?" Mezumaru whispered to Gozumaru's ear quietly, but Rikuou heard him and glared menacingly at the twins who gulped and shook their heads and raised their hands, showing that they meant no harm.

"You're so possessive it's ridiculous," Rikuo said again in annoyance, but he was blushing as well, a sign that he didn't really mind and if Rikuou squinted, he could even say that Rikuo was a bit happy about that.

"Don't care as long as I can protect you," Rikuou said while continuing his breakfast after that.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>The situation at school wasn't easy as well because everyone glanced at Rikuo rather weirdly when he arrived with Gozumaru and Mezumaru. It was until the point that it made Rikuo uncomfortable when he noticed them, and yet they quickly looked away before he could say anything.<p>

"Okay, that was very weird," Rikuo commented as a girl quickly ran away after bumping into him, without even saying anything.

"Hmm… maybe the news about us breaking up has spread," Gozumaru calculated.

"We just broke up last Saturday. How come everyone knows about it on Monday?" Rikuo huffed.

"One of your friends must have been chatty enough to spread the fire so quickly," Mezumaru commented.

"Those friends of mine are your friends too," Rikuo said again and the twins shrugged at that. "You never considered them as your friends?" he asked again, feeling slightly concerned.

"It's pointless. We keep so many secrets that our so called friends can't know about. If we have to constantly think about what to say before speaking to them, it will be pretty tiring, right? It's easier if they stay away from our affairs," Gozumaru explained.

"I wonder why you never said anything when we were still together," Rikuo sighed deeply.

"What?" Gozumaru raised his eyebrows in questioning look.

"No. It seems we really lack communication all this time. If you consider me a friend at all, you should have said something about it, Gozumaru. I feel so bad right now that I almost know nothing about you with regards to your everyday life, when I consider you one of my close friends," he continued while walking more quickly to his own classroom.

Mezumaru looked at his twin's face and Rikuo's back before sighing deeply as well. "He's right, you know. We can't expect him to know about what we think if we don't tell him. He isn't our twin after all," he agreed, tapping Gozumaru's back softly.

"I just realized that after I lost him, huh?" Gozumaru chuckled bitterly.

"Naw, don't be so sad about it, Gozu. I'm still here with you," Mezumaru then sneaked his hand on Gozumaru's and held it solidly. Gozumaru usually would shake it off, but this time around, he needed Mezumaru's company more than before to console his broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo entered his classroom and everyone turned to him for a moment before they resumed their activity. "Good morning, everyone," he kept his usual cheery expression despite the nervousness he felt since he didn't know if the news about he and Gozumaru's breakup had already spread.<p>

"Good morning, Nura-kun," Kiyotsugu replied his greeting with his usual behavior as well.

Rikuo hadn't seen Kana yet and her seat was still empty, but Yura seemed to be ignoring him on purpose. Rikuo sighed. She must have still been angry. Jirou hadn't appeared yet because he had morning practice. Rikuo saw him at the field earlier. He then turned to Saori and Natsumi's seats. Their bags were there, but he didn't see the duo.

"Where are Maki-san and Torii-san?" Rikuo asked the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad's leader then.

"Ah… they said they wanted to peek into the teacher's lounge. There's a new teacher apparently, and they want to see him," Kiyotsugu said, shrugging.

"A new teacher?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Yeah, rumor said the teacher is still young and handsome. That's why they're curious," Kiyotsugu said again, huffing slightly. "I really don't understand how the girls' minds work. I meant… it's just a male teacher for youkai's sake," he shook his head at that.

Rikuo chuckled slightly, a bead of sweat dropping from his head. "Well, girls like handsome men after all…" he said slowly.

"It's not like they will get any chance to date him whether he's handsome or not. He's a teacher after all," Kiyotsugu said again, opening his laptop to see some updates on his website.

_Oh Kiyotsugu-kun… you'll be surprised at the number of depraved teachers in this universe…—_Rikuo laughed nervously at his own thought.

Not long after that, Kana arrived to the classroom and saw both Kiyotsugu and Rikuo arguing about the existence of Kappa in modern Japan.

"I'm telling you. Kappa still exists, just not in big cities," Rikuo said. "They live in the mountains where the water is still free from pollution."

"There are some witnesses who have reported to the website that they saw kappa at the riverbank near Ukiyoe" Kiyotsugu argued. "They are living in the cities too," he continued.

Rikuo sighed. "Fine, we can always check on the hot spot to prove it," he said then.

"Surely. I'll install some red eye cameras later. We'll investigate this matter thoroughly!" Kiyotsugu clenched his fist in spirit at that.

"Just like always, you guys get so excited when you're talking about youkai and supernatural things, huh?" Kana chuckled from behind the two boys.

Rikuo turned to face her immediately. "Ah, good morning, Kana-chan!" he then smiled joyfully at her.

Kana blinked once as she saw that, as if she did not expect that kind of attitude. Kiyotsugu then also greeted her. "G-good morning, Rikuo-kun, Kiyo-kun," she smiled back, looking slightly nervous. "Rikuo-kun, you look very cheerful for some reasons," she pointed out.

"Huh, really? I thought I'm acting as usual though," Rikuo tilted his head aside, wondering.

"Ah, now that Ienaga-san mentioned it. You do look more cheerful. What's the occasion?" Kiyotsugu said as well, just noticing apparently that Rikuo was more chatty and lively than usual.

"That's why, I'm acting like usual," Rikuo's sweat dropped again now.

"Morning, everyone!"

Before Kiyotsugu and Kana said anything more, the duo girls Saori and Natsumi returned to class with very excited looks on their faces, quickly distracting Rikuo, Kana and Kiyotsugu from their earlier conversation.

"Maki-san, Torii-san, good morning," Rikuo immediately smiled at them and they went rigid for a moment, looking surprised. "Maki-san…?" Rikuo looked at the girls a bit oddly. That was a strange reaction for them.

"Eh, uh… g-good morning, Nura-kun…" Natsumi said, smiling nervously while Saori was averting her gaze from the chocolate-black haired boy.

Rikuo blinked once before narrowing his gaze at the both girls. "Um… what's with the strange reaction?" he asked slightly nervous as well. They might still feel awkward for witnessing Rikuo and Gozumaru's breakup, but this was going too far.

The two girls looked at each other with slightly worried expression on their faces before "We're very sorry!" they shouted at the same time while bowing to Rikuo, surprising the glasses wearing boy.

"E-eh? Why are you suddenly apologizing?" Rikuo looked at them oddly, not understanding the sudden admission of guilt.

"Um… about the breakup thing…" Natsumi tried to explain with frantic look.

"When we were talking about it the night we went home from your house… a guy from newspaper club at our school overheard it apparently," Saori said, scratching her cheek as she looked down.

"Ah…" Rikuo understood why everyone looked at him weirdly then. "He published the article this morning, huh?" he looked down at his table now.

"We're sorry! We meant to tell you the first thing yesterday, but your mom said you were away the entire day at Sunday, so…" Natsumi tried again, looking very regretful.

"That's okay. It's true anyway," Rikuo smiled ruefully.

"It's not okay!" Saori raised her voice, surprising Rikuo again. "Something like that…is meant to be a private matter! Even though you're acting as if everything was fine, we saw it with our own eyes how both you and Gozumaru were hurt…. It was a painful thing. It was so insensitive of the newspaper club to make a spectacle of your relationship and feelings like that!" her voice was so loud and intense that the other classmates started to look at their direction as well, looking awkward and nervous.

Rikuo noticed the others look at them and went silent. "Maki-san… I-…" he then looked at another way. "Excuse me, I need some time alone," he said while covering his face with the back of his hand. He immediately left the classroom, leaving the bewildered looking classmates, and went to the restroom to hide there for awhile.

"Rikuo-kun…" Kana looked at Rikuo's back worriedly as he left the classroom.

"His smile can really be deceiving sometimes, huh?" Kiyotsugu sighed deeply, looking solemn as well.

"Saori-chan…" Natsumi grasped Saori's slightly trembling hand.

"He's… angry at us, isn't he?" Saori looked really guilty now.

"He's not angry with ya," Yura who didn't say anything and purposely ignored Rikuo the entire time spoke suddenly, surprising the other Squad members.

"Yura-chan…?" Kana looked at dark-short haired girl in confusion.

"He's angry at himself for worrying ya guys. Rikuo-kun is always like that, right?" Yura asked then looking at the others with a solemn look as well.

Kiyotsugu and Kana looked down, agreeing completely at that comment. Natsumi and Saori looked at Yura, still in surprised looks. "Yura-chan… seems worried about Nura-kun too," Natsumi commented.

"I am… because now he's dating a very dangerous person. I'm just worried that he will get hurt very badly if he stays with someone like Rikuou with that soft heart of his," Yura clenched her fists angrily, feeling helpless that she couldn't do anything to help Rikuo.

"No, we can help him with one thing, though…" Saori got an idea.

"Huh?" the others looked at blond haired girl wonderingly now.

"We can always visit the newspaper club and give them a beating for causing trouble for our dearest Nura-kun," Saori then cracked her knuckles while making an evil face.

Kiyotsugu grinned at that. "I agree," he said, standing up and closing the lid of his laptop.

"Eh, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Kana and Natsumi looked very surprised. Kiyotsugu was usually very rational and he always settled things with money, not violence. They didn't expect that he would agree.

"Let's give our regards to the newspaper club and give them a lesson or two about respecting other people's privacy," Kiyotsugu smiled before he led his squad to follow him to the newspaper club.

Saori smirked proudly while Natsumi and Kana could only follow him with dumbfounded looks.

Yura hesitated for a moment to follow because having a fight at school with another club's members was against the school regulations, but Kiyotsugu was right that the newspaper club had crossed the line this time. She then stood and followed them as well with renewed determination. Her friends' well being was more important right then. She would do something to stop them if the fight got out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo washed his face on the faucet before drying it with the handkerchief he fished out from his pants pocket. He looked at his own face in the mirror. He looked very bad. But it wasn't because of the fact that he broke up with Gozumaru. It was because his friends took that event so seriously he felt so guilty for playing them like that.<p>

"My own friends don't even know the real me… huh?" Rikuo set his very sad face as he said it. He wondered if that expression was also a fake one. It was so easy of him to pull out the right expression in every occasion that he didn't know whether it was because he was acting or because he was really feeling that way.

Rikuo shook his head to clear his depressed mind. Just one more year… one more year and he could drop all the pretenses. Just one more year… and he could tell them everything. Whether they would accept the real him or not, it was their decision. But he had to hold on for now. He needed to finish high school smoothly with his friends by his side. Call him a perfectionist, but he wanted a normal high school life before he changed completely into a Yakuza member.

He had just finished drying his hands and slipped the handkerchief back into his pocket when someone suddenly barged in into the restroom.

"Nura!" the voice shouted his name.

Rikuo turned his face to the boy who had just entered the room. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"This is bad! Kiyo Cross club is having a fight with the newspaper club!"

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes in shock at that before he dashed to run after his friends before they created a ruckus in school for his sake.

Rikuo arrived at the newspaper club room just as Kiyotsugu was about to punch the Head of the newspaper club in the face. "Kiyotsugu-kun!" he shouted to stop the taller teen from the door.

Kiyotsugu stopped his fist and turned to face Rikuo. "Don't stop us, Nura-kun. These guys need a lesson once in awhile. They have been gutsy enough to play with your private matters. Moreover, they called our Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad an 'unnecessary useless baseless club with unclear activities' in their article. They started this," he said, pulling the whimpering boy's collar even more.

"You're angrier for the second reason, aren't you?" Rikuo asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Still a good enough excuse to beat them up," Saori replied as she tore apart some of the scripts of their newspaper.

"Hey!" some of the members protested at that.

"You went too far, newspaper club. Apologize to Rikuo-kun," Kana demanded.

"That's right! How do you think Nura-kun feels about his private matters becoming a spectacle to the entire school?" Natsumi also shouted at them.

Yura didn't say anything. She just glanced at the door, seeming to be ready to alert them if the teachers came or something.

"Hey, you guys…" Rikuo tried to stop them.

"Giving the other people knowledge about something they want to know is the duty of a journalist! What's wrong with that?" the boy in Kiyotsugu's hand said indignantly.

"What's wrong…? What's wrong with that? There are things that people want to keep to themselves! Without considering their feelings, you published something that's very sensitive! Do you think it's okay for you to insist on publishing about other people's weakness just because you want to? How do you feel if I published your shameful behavior to the entire school?" Kiyotsugu smirked evilly at the paling boy now and Rikuo knew Kiyotsugu was serious.

Well, Kiyotsugu's family was rich enough to do something like that.

"Guys, the teachers are coming!" Yura said suddenly, surprising everyone else.

Kiyotsugu clicked his tongue and released the boy. "You guys are lucky. Just remember, we have all of your data in our possession and if you don't apologize properly about your publication to Rikuo and our club, I'll publish all the shameful things you have ever done from your birth until now!" he said pushing the guy to fall down on his butt.

"Let's go," Kiyotsugu said again to his friends while turning away to get out. Saori ripped another script before she threw the papers to the floor and walked away as well. Natsumi spat out her tongue childishly at them before she followed her friend. Kana just huffed in annoyance and left. Yura still didn't say anything as she left as well before the teacher got here.

Rikuo looked at the devastation left in the newspaper room worriedly. "I'm sorry about that. I'll help you clean the mess later. Right now, I don't want to see any of your faces," he said bowing before leaving as well. Everyone in the newspaper club looked slightly bewildered as they saw Rikuo's very regretful and sad expression.

"Chief… that boy… isn't he the one who always helps the student council and other classes' with their errands? He's usually very… cheery…" one of the girls spoke up concernedly.

"He looks… very sad and down…. Did he turn that way because of what we published?" one of the guys also asked, looking mortified by it.

Immediately, everyone's face turned apprehensive and horrified at that realization.

"Chief! We have to apologize formally! He's a very good and helpful kid, you know!"

"Aaaah! What have we done to such wonderful person?"

"If he stops helping everyone after this, it's totally our fault!"

"How many angry people will come and destroy our club if his club friends immediately make a hostile move toward us the moment the newspaper is published?"

The instant uproar in the newspaper club was enough to raise an alarm that the teachers increased their speed to walk to their room to scold them for creating such ruckus so early in the morning. Luckily, Rikuo and the others had left the scene, so they didn't get caught.

The bell rang shortly after that and Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad walked quickly to their class. Though, they hadn't said anything to each other yet after letting off some steam to the newspaper club. Rikuo didn't know what to say in this situation. He wanted to thank them for their consideration, but he wanted to lecture them too for reacting so strongly. He always believed if they could talk and communicate civilly, it could solve any problem no matter how bad it was.

"Um… everyone…" Rikuo called them as they were about to enter their classroom and they stopped. The chocolate haired boy then was silent for a moment before deciding to omit the scolding part and honestly told them his feelings. "Thank you…" he said finally in quiet voice.

Kiyotsugu smiled, so did the others, even Yura who was still giving Rikuo a silent treatment.

Kana then turned to Rikuo and held his hand. "Once in a while, you can depend on us too, Rikuo-kun," she said cheerily.

"Un!" Now Rikuo smiled happily, clasping her hand between his in return.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… what kind of person is our new teacher?" Kana who also heard the rumors when she came this morning asked Saori and Natsumi after they were seated once again on their respective seats.<p>

"Tanioka-sensei said it was a probationary teacher. If I'm not wrong, it's a young male teacher, a fresh graduate from Kyoto University," Saori said, looking excited.

"We haven't gotten his name, but they said he is very handsome!" Natsumi moaned happily.

"Heeh… what lesson will he teach us?" Kiyotsugu asked, renewing the data base in his computer about the teacher of this school.

"Kiyotsugu-kun… you really like taking notes about something like that, huh…?" Rikuo asked, eyeing the laptop curiously. He wondered if Kiyotsugu had information of a lot more people in his laptop. Did he also put information about his friends there, including about Rikuo?

"Don't be stupid. I'm only interested in taking notes as much as I can about youkai and supernatural occurrences. This is just simple information that we need to deal with people. It's common sense to take a note about something important so we won't forget, right?" Kiyotsugu reasoned.

"Well… that's true, but…" Rikuo's sweat dropped. Was it really normal?

"It's English!" Saori and Natsumi said in unison.

"Ugh… my least favorite subject…" Rikuo moaned slightly.

"Ahaha, that's right, Rikuo-kun isn't very fond of English lessons, huh?" Kana chuckled hearing his complaint.

"Well, I can't really practice the language at home since everyo—I meant," Rikuo quickly amended "—my mom doesn't really speak English and she's not home often because of her work…" He was slightly nervous for almost revealing his secret.

Truly, people in Nura Gumi sucked at English. They were Yakuza after all. Wakana was smart when she was in high school, but that was almost two decades ago. He doubted she still remembered all of it after not using that language for so long.

"Ah, right… Rikuo-kun is the only child after all. If you had an older brother or sister, they could teach you, huh…" Kana nodded in understanding while wondering. "Ah, Yura-chan has an older brother, right?" she then turned to Yura who was still silent and unwilling to speak to Rikuo.

"Um…" Yura said quietly, still refusing to look at Rikuo's face as well.

Rikuo sighed deeply at that. He knew that Yura was quite stubborn, but it still hurt that she didn't want to speak to him just because he dated Rikuou….

Well, Rikuo couldn't blame her though. If Yura suddenly dated someone Rikuo hated, he would doubt if they could continue be friends as well. After all, they would end up arguing about the boyfriend if their opinion was biased because of personal feelings.

That was right. Yura wouldn't speak about any plans she had about taking Nura Gumi and Rikuou down to Rikuo since he was Rikuou's lover now. But, he didn't exactly wish to hear about her plans or project or any of that, because Rikuo would be happy if she was just an ordinary friend to him, not as a Keikain, but as Yura.

Rikuo gave a small smile as he looked at Yura and she averted her eyes from him with a troubled look. "If," she suddenly spoke, surprising Rikuo, "-if yer' really that bad in English, ya can ask me about some problems and I'll help ya with them…" She was still not looking at Rikuo, but he knew that line was for him and he was very happy for that.

"Thank you, Yura-san," Rikuo smiled cheerily at her and she visibly blushed at that.

Kana, Saori, Natsumi and Kiyotsugu looked at each other before they chuckled seeing the cute exchange between Rikuo and Yura.

Well, Yura was probably still mad, but at least she was speaking to Rikuo again. That was the first step to patch their friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone, take your seats!"<p>

After the teacher entered the class, the students who were loitering around inside quickly came back to their seats. The class leader led them to say their greeting before all sat down neatly at their desk.

"Okay, good morning everyone. Firstly, I hope all of you have done your homework," the teacher said with a grin while the students groaned slightly at that. "And we will have a little morning quiz after this, so I hope all of you have studied," he said, his grin widening while the students' moaning got slightly louder. "But, I have great news for you guys too! We will have a new teacher for English lesson and since your first subject today is English, you'll have the honor to taste his capability in teaching for the first time! Come on in!" he then made a 'TADAAA!' sound as he let the rumored new teacher in.

All the students gasped as a very tall and handsome teacher with long light brown hair and light amber colored eyes stepped inside the classroom. The new teacher walked to the teacher's desk and then stood there, smiling to the students who were still in shock at his appearance.

Among everyone who looked shocked at the new teacher's appearance, Rikuo was the most in shock because… he knew that face. He met him the day before when he was on a date with Rikuou in Niigata.

"It's nice to see you, everyone. I'm _Keira Shou (1)_, a new probationary teacher. I'll be with you for three months to teach English from now on. Please help me with my training so I can be your permanent teacher, okay?" Shou said while throwing a very nice enticing smile to everyone and immediately the girls swooned and squealed happily with hearts in their eyes.

"Kyaaah! Keira-sensei, so cool!"

"Aww~, he's so handsome and sexy~!"

"Keira-senseeeei~!"

The boys' sweat dropped at the instant 'fan-girl' reaction to their new teacher from the girls.

"Ah, right… you can call me 'Shou-chan' so we can be closer," Shou winked teasingly and the squeal got louder.

"Wait a second, Shou-sensei… that's…" Tanioka, the homeroom teacher seemed nervous at that suggestion.

"That's perfectly okay, Tanioka-sensei. I want to know my students better and treat them as a friend rather than a teacher, so they won't be shy if they want to ask me if they have something they don't understand," Shou said with a smile at the older man and Tanioka seemed defeated by that nice smile of his.

"I-I see," Tanioka said, laughing slightly, still looking a little nervous. "Well, if that's your teaching style, I can't really say anything," he said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Okay then, this first period is yours, Shou-sensei. You can show your skill in teaching then," he then let Shou take over while the girl swooned again happily.

"He seems like a very nice teacher," one of the boys at the back row said slowly. However, Rikuo who was still in shock couldn't really catch whatever they were saying because….

_This is not true…! He's the guy who hit on me yesterday!_—Rikuo instantly panicked at that thought. After all, the guy, Keira Shou, had seen him on a date with Rikuou the day before and then Rikuou also referred Rikuo as his brother. Moreover...

"_See you again, Nura Rikuo…"_

Shou had called Rikuo's complete name the day before even though he hadn't mentioned it to him. It had bothered him a great deal, but he didn't say anything to Rikuou because he didn't want to worry his half brother. He never expected that Shou would show up again in front of him like this… huh?

_No way…! He already knew who I really am?—_Rikuo's face paled severely at the sudden crazy thought that entered his mind. It was getting worse when Shou seemed noticing Rikuo's presence there. He looked at Rikuo's panicked eyes and smirked knowingly.

_He knows… he definitely… knows my real identity!_

This would get very troublesome later. What would Rikuo do to solve this very big problem?

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-sama, Ryouta-san has come to report," Kubinashi said from behind the door as Rikuou was checking some reports from Arawashi Gumi from the traditional market district.<p>

"Oh, he came back from Kyoto already?" Rikuou put down the paper and allowed Kubinashi and Ryouta to enter. "How are you doing, Ryouta?" he asked with a smile as he saw the baby faced chocolate haired man.

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern, Sandaime. I'm sorry for being so late in reporting. As you can see, I've just come back from Kyoto." Ryouta bowed low before he raised his head and looked at Rikuou's ruby colored eyes with his chocolate ones.

Rikuou huffed slightly in amusement as he saw Ryouta's cute serious face. "As always, you look so stern and serious. Your cute face will be wasted for that kind of look," he said, joking slightly.

"Eh?" a bead of sweat dropped from Ryouta's head. He glanced at Kubinashi who tried to suppress a laugh. "Um… Sandaime, I don't know you can joke like that…" he said, slightly nervous because Rikuou seemed a little bit strange.

"No, well… normally I wouldn't joke like that, but I decided to loosen up a little because enjoying life is also important. Riku taught me that," Rikuou said pleasantly. Both Ryouta and Kubinashi looked dumbstruck seeing his expression. "You should loosen up a little too, Ryouta. Going undercover for so long must be tiring, right? You don't have to act so seriously in your own home," he suggested.

"Ah, I understand… thank you, Sandaime," Ryouta then softened his expression and gave the silver-black haired boss a small smile.

Kubinashi looked pleased when he saw the exchange between their leader and his best friend. He reached out and ruffled Ryouta's slightly messy chocolate hair lovingly. Ryouta looked at the blond-black haired man and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Am I really that stern?" Ryouta asked, scratching his right cheek timidly.

"Well, when I saw you at the gate, you looked like a guy who had constipated," Kubinashi chuckled and Ryouta blushed harder.

"Sorry… It's just, no one took me seriously if I'm acting like I used to doing at home," Ryouta sighed deeply at that.

"You weren't made to do something against your will there, were you?" Rikuou asked then, slightly somber now. Doing undercover could be very dangerous and sometimes his men had to do something against their beliefs to protect themselves, and it could destroy someone else's spirit.

"No, nothing like that, Rikuou-sama, they treated me well… just… they don't really trust me with the important information when my face is like this," Ryouta smiled childishly and Rikuou blinked seeing it.

Kubinashi sniggered slightly. "He must be very popular as a store mascot," he laughed after that while Ryouta huffing and protesting at Kubinashi indignantly for making a joke of his position.

"Even so, I picked up more important information by working at the store. A lot of yakuza often roam around that area and talk," Ryouta said, getting back to business.

"Outside their head quarters, they can't shut their mouth, huh? Nice… so, what did you get in Kyoto, Ryouta?" Rikuou asked.

"This is the biggest and the most peculiar one among the others, Sandaime. But, in the past year I was living in Kyoto, a lot of families in Kyoto were merging," Ryouta said while pulling out a notebook.

"Merging? Do you mean performing an alliance?" Rikuou asked again, raising his eyebrow.

"Not… quite right," Ryouta then looked thoughtful for a moment. "It isn't like performing an alliance like in Nura Gumi Alliance. How do I say it… it was like… one by one, the families were disbanded. Their family names were discarded and then the members of the disbanded families seemed to join together into one family," Ryouta said.

"Seriously?" Rikuo blinked in surprise at that. "What the hell are they doing… joining together like that? Under what name are they gathering?" he was very curious now.

"Sadly, no one said anything about that. Not even when I purposely baited them," Ryouta looked down, feeling slightly ashamed that he couldn't get that particular information. "They move like some kind of secret society. Non-members don't exactly know what they do, but it might have something to do with the terrorism that had started to happen there," he said again, reporting.

"Oi, oi… Kyoto is in danger then…" Rikuou was concerned. Yes, it wasn't his turf, but even so, he planned to extend his wings there too someday. It wouldn't be good if he couldn't get Kyoto in a good condition. "What are the Kyoto Police doing in response to the merging?" he asked then.

"They can't do anything. Mostly because they're quite happy that some big families like 'Dokuro Gumi' and 'Douji Gumi' were disbanded," Ryouta said, answering the question to the point. "They don't know that those big families are reforming into another group that's stronger and more dangerous."

"Hmm… not even the Keikain know?" Rikuou asked again.

"The Keikain know," Ryouta nodded surely. "The private detectives from Keikain Families are picking up vibes of the reforming of this dangerous family, but even though they have statements and photographs, there's only a little they can do without the formal order from the Police Department to investigate. Their hands are tied," he continued seriously.

Rikuou then was silent, thinking about something as he set his serious look. "What are they planning actually…?"

"Ah, and one more," Ryouta suddenly spoke up. "I don't think it's relevant, but there is one name that keeps popping up whenever I tried to verify the rumors."

That raised Rikuou's curiosity. "What is it?"

"Koromo Corporation," Ryouta said. "It's not a Yakuza family or anything, but somehow, the name of that corporation always comes up whenever I try to get more information about the rumors," he said again, explaining.

"Koromo Corporation… the building that's used by Tamazuki to form their base in Ukiyoe last year also belongs to Koromo Corporation, right?" Rikuou remembered because the name was peculiar and he wasn't familiar with it. It was a business rival to Zen's Yakushi Corporation, but Zen didn't take the corporation as a threat because they were quite civil with each other.

"Do you think this corporation has something to do with this, Sandaime?" Ryouta asked again, looking worried if he should dig a little further about the corporation.

"I don't know, but it's not coincidence if the name keeps popping out in your search. I want to know more about it, but… you've gone long enough. I'll send someone else to Kyoto for this particular mission. You'd better go home and rest. Saburo and your other brothers must want to see their leader back," Rikuou tapped Ryouta's shoulder in a proud smile. "You did well, Ryouta. I'm glad I have you as my ally," he continued and Ryouta seemed about to cry at the compliment.

"Sandaime…! Thank you very much, Rikuou-sama! I'm so glad that I can be useful to you!" Ryouta shouted, totally moved by Rikuou's praise.

"Thank god, ne, Ryouta," Kubinashi also said with a kind smile and Ryouta hugged him happily.

"Yeah!" Ryouta said, grinning widely.

Kubinashi chuckled and hugged the younger man back, seeming very happy as well. Rikuou chuckled seeing the two best friends. He was glad that people in his family seemed really close to each other.

Yup, his family… a family that his father had always wanted and protected and Rikuou remembered about their time together in the house, with Rihan, Rikuo, his mother and Wakana-mama… The perfect family he had always dreamed on.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Shou looked at the papers in his hands with pleased look. "Okay, I have received your fruits of studying English all this time," he smiled cheerily in front of the groaning students who had just finished their little test. "Don't worry, my cute students. This won't come out in your final report. This is just a way for me to know how far you have learned about English language before I teach you further, especially the grammar because it's important," he explained.<p>

Some of the students sighed in relief at that, clearly because this test was unexpected, a lot of them hadn't studied the night before. Either way, Rikuo was screwed because English was his weakness. He thought he would never use it in real life anyway, and he had never wanted to go abroad too.

"Oh?" Shou raised his eyebrows as he flipped and saw a particular paper in his hand. "Nura Rikuo-kun," he called, surprising the hell out of Rikuo.

"Yes!" Rikuo jerked up and widened his eyes in alarm. Shou smirked as he saw Rikuo's 'deer in headlight' expression.

"You seem…" Shou glanced at the paper again and chuckled, earning a confused look from the students, especially Rikuo who panicked slightly, "…not really fond of this particular subject, are you?" he looked amused.

Rikuo blushed in embarrassment at that. "Uh… it's a subject I'm weak at, sensei, not because I don't like it…" he said dejectedly and some of his classmates snickered at that.

"Well, you need to work harder. You're still a sophomore, so you think you can relax, but in the next spring you'll be a senior and English will be in the final exam and the entrance exam of your university choice. It's better if you start studying now," Shou said kindly.

_Huh?_—Rikuo blinked. He thought the man would embarrass him further, but it seemed he was serious in being a teacher.

"I'll work harder, sensei," Rikuo nodded.

"Great. If you need me to give you an extra lesson, you can always meet me at the teacher's lounge. I'll help you as much as I can," Shou said again, looking very sincere that it caused Rikuo to wonder if this was the same Shou as the one in Niigata the day before.

"Or, since Rikuo-kun is so cute, you can come to my house to have _another_ extra lesson," Shou added while winking teasingly that the girls squealed again enthusiastically as Rikuo blushed again at the vague invitation.

_This guy is definitely the same as the Shou from yesterday!_—Rikuo's mind screamed, totally horrified that Shou actually flirted with him inside the class! That perverted teacher!

"Nura-kun… you're like a magnet for strange guys…" Kiyotsugu said, sweat dropping while looking at Rikuo sympathetically.

"Maybe he gives out some kind of pheromone to attract peculiar guys?" Jirou commented as well. He had come in late so he didn't know about the ruckus in the morning and he also missed the introduction of the new teacher. He just came to him and apologized for being late and the young teacher let him sit after introducing himself briefly.

"Hey…!" Rikuo turned to face Jirou and Kiyotsugu indignantly.

"Well isn't that true? Before was a Yakuza member, then a yakuza boss, now a strange teacher?" Jirou made a list and Rikuo groaned because he couldn't object to that.

"Ah, but some girls are interested in Rikuo-kun too," Kana said quietly, fidgeting slightly. Yura silently agreed.

"Kyaaa, Nura-kun you're such a bad-bad boy~!" Natsumi was still squealing at this situation.

"No wonder he's gay… guys really love him…" Saori sighed deeply while saying, a tinge of sympathy in her tone.

"Ah, jeez… it's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" Rikuo protested again.

"Well, okay then. I think that will be all for today. I'll meet you guys again in the next English lesson," Shou tidied the papers and the attendance list before standing up. "You guys have ten minutes before the bell rings. It's a bonus for the first meeting. We will start the lesson for real the next time we meet. Don't forget to study hard, children!" he then waved as he walked to get out of the class.

"Ah, sensei, what about the greeting?" the class leader stood, attempting to stop Shou.

"Don't bother with it. As I say, I want you be your friend too. Good day!" Shou got out then, but he stopped before he closed the door. "Ah, I almost forgot," he poked his head inside again. "Rikuo-kun, you're invited to come to the office at the lunch break to have a friendly lunch together with sensei," he grinned.

"Wha—?" Rikuo flushed prettily in shock at that, widening his eyes. "No, thank you, Sensei, I already have companions for lunch today!" he refused vehemently, still blushing hard.

"Don't be shy. Maybe I'll give you extra lesson while we're having lunch," Shou winked again at Rikuo and the boy was speechless.

"Ah, not fair! I want to eat lunch with sensei too!" the girls in class then started to protest and moan at that.

"Then ladies can join too," Shou said before saying good bye with a teasing smirk.

"KYAAAAAA!" and the scream exploded at Shou's sexy invitation while he was walking away from class after closing the door.

Rikuo slumped back in his seat. "That teacher is nuts!" he said, covering his red face, still very embarrassed and annoyed.

"Well, you should tell him that you already have someone special," Jirou said, patting Rikuo's shoulder while chuckling.

"He's a teacher! He shouldn't make a pass to his own student!" Rikuo protested again.

"I think he's just teasing you, Nura-kun," Kiyotsugu also slapped Rikuo's back while laughing.

"It's not funny!" Rikuo huffed.

"But… a teacher/student relationship… kyaaah! Sounds so forbidden! So hooot!" Natsumi squealed again hysterically.

"Natsumi-chan… you sound like a fujoshi…" Saori patted Natsumi's head while chuckling, looking amused.

"Poor Rikuo-kun…" Kana commented, smiling ruefully.

"Maybe he should stop being so cute for his own good…" Yura also commented, but more tired than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>At lunch break~<p>

"You're not going to have a lunch with Shou-chan?" Saori asked, already using the nickname for their new teacher as the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad was walking to the rooftop to have their lunch.

"Hmph, who would want to have a lunch with a pervert like him?" Rikuo huffed slightly, still annoyed at the teasing the light brown haired teacher gave him this morning.

"You really took that seriously," Jirou's sweat dropped at that.

"Well what do you expect? If a guy teases another guy like that, you'll start to wonder if he has some ulterior motives, right?" Rikuo protested, a bit cranky now. He was just worried because Shou seemed to know who he was, but then the teacher just teased him like it was normal to behave like that at school. He was dreading about the possibility if Shou would use that particular secret against Rikuo.

Anyway, who the hell was Keira Shou anyway? He seemed like a normal guy, but what was he up to?

"But Shou-chan is really popular and it's just the first day. How many guys and girls will he tease today?" Natsumi wondered as well.

"Who cares? I'll appreciate it if he just stays as far away as possible from me," Rikuo sighed in defeat. "It's bad enough I'm involved with Yakuza. I sure as hell don't want to get involved in something like teacher/student forbidden love affair," he shuddered unpleasantly at the thought of having another guy besides Rikuou touch him.

"True… Rikuo-kun has already had a lot of things on his platter," Kana spoke while sighing compassionately.

"What do you think, Keikain-san? This Rikuo with another guy thing has started to create more dramas in our high school life, right?" Jirou snickered at that.

"Hmm… too bad it's not our life but Rikuo-kun's, huh?" Yura said flatly, making everyone else, except Rikuo whose sweat dropped, wince at hearing that.

"Yura-chan seems having a lot of problems on her mind too, huh?" Kana said quietly beside Rikuo and Rikuo glanced at Yura. Indeed, she looked like she was thinking about something troubling.

Rikuo had assumed that she was still angry with him that she was so quiet, but looking closely, it seemed she was troubled by something. The glasses wearing boy felt bad that he was only thinking about himself that he missed the signs she emitted.

Arriving at the rooftop, they quickly sat down and shuddered as the wind blew. "COLD!" they said in unison.

"Aaah, it's not a right time to eat outside! It's late autumn after all!" Kiyotsugu slumped while crying slightly. "We should eat in the clubroom…"

"No! Who do you think cleans the clubroom every day after school? We'll mess up the room if we eat there," Rikuo protested.

"Rikuo-kun… why do you always clean our clubroom in the first place? That's the janitor's work…" Jirou asked, with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Of course because I want to, I want to help as many people as possible with small things like that," Rikuo answered as if it was the common sense.

"Only you will think that way…" Saori rolled her eyes.

"But, Nura-kun has always been like that since we're in elementary school, huh?" Natsumi wondered again.

"My mom taught me to always be helpful because that way… many people will like me," Rikuo said, smiling nostalgically. "I don't like it if people don't like me, so I'll do my best to make them at least see me as a good person," he said truthfully and then smiled genuinely, surprising the others.

They were silent for a moment before "You make an effort to make people like you?" Kiyotsugu asked, looking skeptical.

"I do," Rikuo said surely. "I was told that without effort, it's impossible to make people like us, so I make it my second nature to be helpful and care about the others as my effort to make them like me," he explained.

"Your second nature…" the others, except Yura murmured lowly at that.

"Then… if that's your second nature… what's your first nature, Rikuo-kun?" Yura asked then with somber and serious expression.

Everyone looked at Yura's direction in surprised looks and Rikuo who turned to her smiled ruefully and meaningfully at her that it clenched at her heart.

"What… what was that supposed to mean… Rikuo-kun?" Yura asked, looking afraid from some reasons.

"Well… I don't exactly have an answer for that, Yura-san…" Rikuo answered slowly and mysteriously that the others started to question themselves if they really knew Rikuo at all.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>After the last lesson was done and everyone had started packing to go home, two girls, a brunet and a blond, came to Rikuo's seat.<p>

Rikuo looked upward at the girls who fidgeted nervously in front of him. "Yes?"

"Um… we're juniors from newspaper club," the brunet said slowly and Rikuo raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you guys for a while," Rikuo said back.

"We know, but… we just want to apologize for what our club has done… We felt really bad after seeing you this morning, Senpai, so…" the other girl tried to explain and Rikuo just sighed at that.

"Look, what's done is done, so it can't be helped," Rikuo said again. "Just… don't do this anymore, not just to me, but to other people as well," he continued quietly.

"Of course, Senpai! Our chief is preparing our formal apology for tomorrow's publication…" the brunet said again and Rikuo gave them a small smile at that.

"You don't have to. It's fine. I'm just glad if you understand. That's enough for me," Rikuo said again, patting the juniors' head kindly and the girls blushed seeing his very nice smile.

"Ah… t-thank you, Senpai…" both of the girls said dazedly in unison at that and Rikuo just smiled more widely before he finished his packing and grabbed his bag to get out of the classroom to join his friends who had been waiting for him.

"You're being too nice to other people again," Kiyotsugu commented.

"They're our juniors and I'm not exactly angry with them anyway," Rikuo said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but you need to snap once in awhile too, Nura," Jirou suggested. "Holding in your anger isn't healthy," he continued.

"Thanks. I have plenty of chances to release it outside the school," Rikuo grinned.

_What kind of release?_—was in everyone's head at that moment, beads of sweat dropping from their heads.

"Rikuo!"

Someone's voice stopped the boys and girls who were walking down the corridor. Rikuo turned and found Gozumaru and Mezumaru there.

"Gozumaru, Mezumaru?" Rikuo blinked, not expecting to see them there.

"Let's go home together!" Mezumaru asked cheerily.

"Eh? Is that okay?" Rikuo asked, approaching the dark-blue haired boys to speak to them further.

Rikuo's classmates looked at each other in confusion since Rikuo and Gozumaru's exchange wasn't that different from usual.

"They just broke up, right? Why do they act as if nothing happened?" Saori asked with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Maybe they reconciled?" Natsumi guessed.

Rikuo then ran back to his classmates and said "Sorry, guys. I'll go home with Gozumaru and Mezumaru today," with a sheepish smile in his face.

"Eh? Why don't we walk home together?" Kana suggested.

"Ah… there are some things that Gozumaru wants to talk about. I need to save our friendship, somehow, so…" Rikuo looked at his friends hopefully so they would give in and let him go without asking too many questions.

"Ah," they looked at each other then. "Well, if it's important for you…" they agreed.

"Thank you! See you guys tomorrow!" Rikuo smiled happily and waved at them as he ran back to Gozumaru and Mezumaru to go home together.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… what about the ruckus this morning?" Gozumaru asked as they walked down the corridor to the other exit on the back of the school.<p>

"It's solved. The newspaper club won't mess with us again," Rikuo said, grinning slightly.

"Oh, good… I don't know what you did, but at least we won't get any unwanted attention again," Mezumaru nodded in appreciation.

"It has nothing to do with you, Mezumaru," Gozumaru said.

"It so does have something to do with me. I'm your twin and we're always together. If you're the center of attention, I'll automatically be in the spotlight too," the boy with longer hair said, combing his hair back slowly.

"You actually look happy being in the center of attention," Rikuo said, sweat dropping.

"Ara, isn't that Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo cringed as he heard the voice. He turned around slightly to find the perverted teacher behind him.

"Keira-sensei…" More beads of sweat prickled out his entire face. He was nervous seeing the teacher's smile.

"How coincidental, meeting you here. Are you going home too?" Shou asked sweetly.

"Yes," Rikuo replied slowly, inching to Gozumaru for protection lest the light-brown haired man suddenly did something inappropriate. After all, yesterday he had no problem in forcing his way to Rikuo, and Shou wasn't in the slightest embarrassed for flirting with him in front of the entire class.

"I'm a bit disappointed that I couldn't have lunch with you this afternoon. How about I walk you home today?" Shou asked again, his light amber colored eyes glinting slightly in mischief.

"What the—?" Gozumaru frowned at that blatant seduction and Mezumaru was about to ask the teacher if he had lost his mind when Rikuo sneaked his hands to hold Gozumaru's arm to his chest, surprising the twins.

"Sorry, Sensei, but I will go home with my boyfriend today," Rikuo said, smiling sweetly as well at the teacher who raised his eyebrows at the unexpected reaction.

"Oh? I didn't expect that," Shou said slowly. "You already have a boyfriend… but you had a date with another man yesterday?" he asked, then making Gozumaru and Mezumaru gasp in surprise.

"You had a date with someone else?" Gozumaru asked in disbelief. He thought Rikuo was supposed with Rikuou now.

"Well, appearance can be quite deceiving, right, Keira-sensei?" Rikuo asked again, smirking slightly. "What do you want with me, sensei?" he asked, rather serious now.

"Oh, nothing… just to make sure that you are the person I think you are… Nura Rikuo-kun," Shou smiled again before he turned to leave. "Make sure you study hard in English, or you will really have to attend an extra lesson…" he then walked away while waving slightly.

After the teacher was out of sight, Rikuo sighed in relief.

"Wait a… what was that about?" Gozumaru asked, eyeing Rikuo's hands that were still on his arm rather uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry for that, Gozu…" Rikuo noticed Gozumaru's look and released his arm slowly. "I just… that teacher made me really uneasy, so it was a spontaneous reaction. I hope you don't mind…" he looked at the taller boy's eyes sheepishly.

"I-it's fine… just… explain to me after we get home," Gozumaru averted his eyes, blushing slightly. Mezumaru looked at his twin apologetically.

"Okay…" Rikuo smiled again good-naturedly. "Let's just leave…"

The three boys then got out of the school grounds. On the way home, Rikuo couldn't help feeling that the teacher wasn't totally what he appeared to be, and that was what concerned him more than anything else…

Like always, Rikuo needed to speak to Rikuou as well about this matter…

**End of Chapter 18**

**Tbc...**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Keira Shou**_**: **a human name I picked for **Shoukera**. Yeah, it sounds a little weird, but I want his name to be peculiar for a certain purpose later ^_^

**A/N: **Ugh…finally! It took me so long to write this chapter. Sorry about that… T_T Even though I have the plot ready in mind and notes, to expand it is something else. I hope I can portray Rikuo's school life more in this fic as well, so I create some complications as well in his school. And, since it's Shoukera, you must have guessed what this will led Nura's brothers later, right? *grins*

Anyway, what do you think? I'll be waiting for your wonderful review! XD


	21. Chapter 19: Kyoto

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, language, oOCness, yaoi_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)** or** pika318 (ff net)**, thank you very much for your hard work, dear! XD**_  
><em>**

**A/N: **Hiya… I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. Firstly, thank you for all the reviews, the faves and alerts. For some unfathomable reasons, I'm getting bored to write this one. I meant… since the second season of Nuramago ended, you know. I'm dying to know if they will make season 3! Well, it seems some of the readers also left this story (I know, you're bored too, so I can understand), but looking at the readers that are still reading and following, I can't leave it unfinished T_T. Ah… and now I'm rambling. Just ignore it.

Now, enjoy the new chapter (for whoever still follows~)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: <em>Kyoto<em>**

* * *

><p>Rikuou almost spurted out his tea unceremoniously as he heard what his older half brother said. "W-what…?" he couldn't help asking, his face pale. They were both seated at the table in Rikuou's chamber and he didn't expect that the first thing he would hear after Rikuo came home from school to be something like that.<p>

Rikuou thought his ears had played a trick on him.

"I said, a new teacher in my school made a pass on me," Rikuo said, looking concerned.

Well, apparently, Rikuou's ears were not playing any tricks. He had indeed just heard that Rikuo was getting molested by his teacher.

A fire of wrath blazed behind Rikuou instantly, surprising Rikuo a little. "Which one?" the silver-black haired Sandaime of Nura Gumi asked, his eyes glinting dangerously that Rikuo gulped seeing them.

"I'm not telling, because you'll do something stupid like setting that guy's house on fire or something," Rikuo huffed and Rikuou twitched hearing that.

"But that pervert molested you!" Rikuou roared emotionally, totally enraged and mortified at the same time.

"Wha—! Who the hell said I was molested!" Rikuo threw a note book at Rikuou's face, which was of course, expertly dodged. "I said he _made a pass_ on me! Not molested me! Are you even listening to me? I haven't even gotten to the important bit yet!" the older half-brother then berated the younger one for jumping to conclusions.

"_A teacher_ is trying _to have a go_ with you, Riku! You're telling me that there's something more important than that!" Rikuou wasn't in the mood to listen to his half brother anymore beyond that point. His mind was set dead on trying to figure out how to exterminate the particular 'bug' that tried to land on his 'flower'. Moreover, he was doing it in the place where Rikuou couldn't touch. A SCHOOL, damn it!

"There is! Listen to me, you-idiot!" Rikuo smacked Rikuou's head with another book. Now the younger one was on the floor, nursing the large painful bump on his top. Rikuo huffed. "That teacher I'm talking about… he seems to know about me," he said, more seriously.

That, of course, earned Rikuou's full attention. He forgot the pain on his head and sat up straight again, ready to listen to Rikuo's story more seriously. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"His name is Keira Shou. He came from Kyoto," Rikuo said, informing Rikuou.

"Keira Shou…" Rikuou repeated the name, thinking and recalling if he had ever heard of the name, but he didn't find him anywhere in his memory. "Never heard of him," he mumbled.

"Of course, he's just a teacher, but somehow… he's acting a little strangely, Rikuou. Besides his flirty behavior, he seems to… be trying to observe me," Rikuo said again, looking bothered. "Moreover, he already saw you and me once, on a date, in Niigata last Sunday," he continued.

Rikuou widened his eyes at that. "He was there? He followed us?" He couldn't believe this. They were actually being stalked without Rikuou knowing?

"I'm not sure, but he also made a pass on me at that time. You know… that guy with long light brown hair," Rikuo reminded his half brother of the _specific _guy and Rikuou immediately recalled the guy's face.

"That creep is your new teacher?" Sandaime almost cracked the end of the table that he was holding for support.

Rikuo nodded and sighed deeply. "He knew that you and I are brothers, Rikuou," he said, looking anxious. "I don't know if he recognized who you are at that time, but you introduced us to him as 'brothers'. What will happen if he knows you are a Yakuza Boss?"

Rikuou frowned and looked down. That would be bad for Rikuo. Moreover, Rikuo's friends already knew that he was dating Rikuou. If they found out about the incestuous relationship then, Rikuo's entire life which he had built all this time could be destroyed.

This definitely could become very awful for Rikuo.

"Should we get rid of that guy?" Rikuou asked then and Rikuo looked up at him in shock.

"Rikuou!" the older brother scolded him with a disbelieving tone.

"But, Riku… that guy could be a threat to your entire life. I'm not going to just sit idly when you're in danger like this! I will get rid of him if that's the only way to protect you!" Rikuou said seriously. He was capable of doing that. He was a Yakuza Boss of the notorious Nura Gumi after all.

"How are you supposed to do that? By killing him? How many times do I have to remind you that I don't want you to kill anyone, Rikuou?" Rikuo frowned at his half brother.

Despite the happy feeling he felt inside because he was so loved and treasured by Sandaime, until he was willing to do something very awful for him, Rikuo still didn't want Rikuou to dirty his hands. Rikuo would be very sad if Rikuou had to do something as horrid as killing people for him.

"There's another way to get rid of a person without killing him," Rikuou said, looking totally serious.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that. "How…?"

"Sending him overseas… for a lifetime vacation, maybe?" Rikuou said, thinking.

Rikuo's sweat dropped. "And whose money is going to be used to pay for something like that?" He asked, deadpanned.

"Or we can just beat the shit out of him and threaten him to shut up," Rikuou shrugged, giving up with the too nice idea for a guy who had tried to touch what was his in the first place.

"Hey!" Rikuo shouted at Rikuou again, looking at him ridiculously.

"As long as we don't kill, then putting him in a coma is justified, right?" Rikuou suggested while smirking creepily, imagining what kind of torture he could do to the perverted teacher.

"I'm the idiot for talking to you about this in the first place," Rikuo sighed deeply in defeat, a big bead of sweat dropping from the back of his head.

Rikuou then looked at the whining half brother with a small smile. "Or… you can just forget about school and stay here as my right hand man," he said again, still gazing at Rikuo gently and yet possessively at the same time.

Rikuo seemed about to protest, but looking at Rikuou's expression, he blushed instead. "Idiot… you know perfectly well that I can't do that…" he pouted afterwards and it was so cute in Rikuou's eyes that he couldn't help pulling the boy beside him to hug him. "Hey!" Rikuo protested and struggled, but Rikuou's hold was very solid.

"Ah… I'm very worried. Why are you this cute, Riku? If only you're invisible to everyone else but me…!" Rikuou said, holding the half older brother closely, not minding the struggle one bit.

"Then I won't exist anywhere besides in your imagination, moron," Rikuo huffed, but his struggle was receding and instead, he returned Rikuou's hug.

"Don't care… that way you'll become mine and mine alone…" Rikuou whispered, closing in Rikuo's neck to nip and suck at his sensitive spot, making the smaller teen gasp in surprise at the sudden assault.

"Hey, wait a—! It's still too early for that!" Rikuo scolded in undertone, struggling again, but the taller Sandaime held him even more tightly.

"It's fine. No one will hear," Rikuou said slowly before he backed off a little bit only to kiss Rikuo on the lips now.

"Nnh…!" Rikuo moaned slightly while closing his eyes in reflex, his hands clutching at Rikuou's arms, not exactly trying to push the silver-black haired teen away.

"School is the only place I can't touch, Riku…" Rikuou then whispered after he pulled back from the kiss. Rikuo opened his eyes slightly with dazed look. "I can't help you very much besides looking for information about that guy from the outside, so… please be careful. I placed Gozumaru and Mezumaru there for a sole reason: to guard you. You should use them more," he continued before snuggling Rikuo's nape contently.

Rikuou knew that Rikuo and Gozumaru's relationship was a little bit complicated right now, so his older brother might not want to use him too much, but that was the exact reason why Rikuou sent both Gozu and Mezu there. Rikuo should be able to set aside his personal feelings to protect himself using whatever means he could use.

Rikuo was silent for a moment before saying. "Don't worry, Rikuou… I might not be very strong in combat, but I have my own way to protect myself," he said, stroking Rikuou's hair gently.

Rikuou sighed deeply in defeat. He knew his brother would say that. "Just don't cheat on me, okay?" he just warned for a good measure.

"Idiot," Rikuo chuckled, sounding amused, before he kissed Rikuou's cheek lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Thus, because Rikuo knew he couldn't count on Rikuou to solve this very irritating problem civilly, he had to resort to the classic ways, reporting the teacher to the head master.<p>

"So… Keira-sensei flirted with you… and with other dozens students?" the Head Master asked.

Rikuo cringed. "I don't know if he flirts with anyone else, but seriously, Sir, that guy is dangerous! He makes me very uncomfortable!" the glasses wearing chocolate-black haired boy insisted that the school did something to Shou. After all, it was inappropriate for a teacher like him to flirt around with the students.

"Hmm… but he doesn't actually do something that can be considered sexual harassment, right? Did he ever touch you inappropriately?" the Head Master looked concerned.

Now, Rikuo sweated. Shou never touched him inappropriately. "No, well… he hasn't. But that's because I always try to avoid being alone with him, Sir! I know he's planning something! It's clear in his eyes!" he argued.

The Head Master could only sigh deeply at that. "I'm sorry, Nura-kun, but I can't do anything unless he does something that breaks the rules. If he actually tries to do something to you, you can come back here and report, Nura-kun," he said, looking sorry that he couldn't help.

_Then something has to happen first? Can you at least take a precaution?_—Rikuo wanted to protest, but then he knew that the Head Master's hands were also tied by the rules. Firing the teacher that hadn't done anything wrong would be unfair, but Rikuo was really worried that Shou was really planning something.

Rikuo's civilian's life was at stake here!

"Can you at least transfer him to other schools with good recommendation or something?" Rikuo tried to appear slightly desperate now, and it seemed the Head Master looked even more concerned.

"I'm sorry. He's still a probationary teacher. He should at least be here until the end of this semester," Head Master said while smiling apologetically.

Rikuo clicked his tongue while looking away. He thought for a minute before sighing in defeat.

"Understood… so if I find proof that Keira-sensei is a creep and a pervert, you'll get rid of him, right?" Rikuo asked, feeling worked up and extra serious after finding some ideas to get rid of that guy for good.

The Head Master's sweat dropped seeing that. "But no setting him up, Nura-kun," he warned.

"Don't worry, Sir. There's no way that I'll do something like that," Rikuo smiled nicely and convincingly at the old man, and he seemed to buy the act.

When Rikuo got out of the office, he smirked. "Now… what kind of scandal can I create to get that bug kicked out of this school?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sensei, if you don't stop sexually harassing me, I'll report you to the police," Rikuo almost cracked his pencil case as once again, Shou had made remark about him which could be taken the VERY wrong way.<p>

"My, how hostile, exactly what kind of sexual harassment are we talking about here?" Shou grinned playfully and a vein popped out Rikuo's temple. He almost snapped at him when the bell saved the day (and Shou) from his wrath.

"Okay, that's it for now. Make sure you don't forget to practice the dialogues in chapter 7. We'll try to rehearse it tomorrow and study what meanings are conveyed in the dialogues," Shou said with a nice smile and the girls swooned at him.

"Aww~ Shou-chan is very romantic~!"

"Only Shou-chan can make studying Classic English into a very fun game like this~!"

"Kyaaa! Sensei, we love you!"

Shou just waved while smiling enticingly at the girls before he focused his gaze on Rikuo and winked while licking his lips suggestively and teasingly at him.

_Just get out already!_—Rikuo wanted to scream at him, but he held himself down and gritted his teeth in total annoyance.

"Shou-chan doesn't give up easily, does he?" Saori commented from her desk, a bead of sweat dropping from her head.

"Aww, Nura-kun, you're so very lucky to have him like you~!" Natsumi squealed.

"It's not fun at all! It's nightmare!" Rikuo huffed in irritation.

"By the way, have you guys decided where to go to the school trip?" Jirou, noticing the foul mood Rikuo was in, asked suddenly to change the subject.

"Isn't that decided by the school?" Kana asked back.

"Ah, the school gave us three choices for the destinations, and we have to pick one of them. Then the final decision will be picked from the majority of the students' choice," Kiyotsugu explained.

"Hmm… then, what are the destinations in the choice?" Yura asked. She was already talking to Rikuo again now, even though their conversation subject was pretty limited and strict due to the family secrets they had to keep from each other.

"Kyoto, Sapporo, Hawaii," Kiyotsugu said with a grin.

"Then it's already decided, right?" Rikuo said, deadpanned.

"Hawaii of course!" the three girls shouted in excitement

"I'm about to say Kyoto…" Rikuo sighed, sweat dropping. He didn't get why the girls loved ocean and beaches so much. After all, they would be going on the trip in winter. It would be extra chilly on the beach in the middle of winter, right?

Yes, the time when Rikuo's school held a study tour was slightly unusual for any school. It was decided that they would go during the winter vacation, unlike the others schools which usually went in autumn. He knew from student council that in that time, it would be easier to get rooms at the inns or at the hotels they would be staying and the fee would be cheaper.

No, their school wasn't exactly poor, but there were a lot of students with scholarships in Ukiyoe Senior High School. It would be very unfair for the students who didn't have the money to go if the cost of the school trip was too high, so judging from all of those, it was almost certain that Kyoto would be the first choice. It was far cheaper than Hawaii and it already covered the study tour material.

"Eh, but I thought Hawaii will be nicer!" Jirou supported the girls' idea immediately.

"I happen to have a villa in Hawaii," Kiyotsugu said proudly.

"Kyaaa! Kiyotsugu, you're the greatest!" the girls, especially Maki, squealed in total excitement.

"Jeez… you guys…" More beads of sweat threatened to fall from the back of Rikuo's head seeing his friends' reaction.

"Hmm… if the school trip is in Kyoto, then I guess I can go home for awhile before joining the others…" Yura mumbled quietly and then looked at outside the window with slightly concerned look.

Rikuo noticed that Yura was quiet so suddenly. She seemed to be bothered and concerned about something as well. "What's wrong, Yura-san?" he asked then, curious.

"Eh?" Yura turned to face him, looking surprised. "No… it's just, there's a problem at home and… my brother has been nagging me to go home to Kyoto," she sighed.

"Eh?" Rikuo was surprised. "Did something happen?" he asked.

Rikuo had heard from his brother that Kyoto was slightly dangerous these days. He didn't go into the detail, but it had something to do with Yakuza activity in Osaka's Underworld. Osaka was outside Nura Gumi territory, so they couldn't intervene with what happened there, still… for the Keikain to actually call Yura, a mere student on training, to go home… it must have been something big.

Yura turned a little bit sad at that. "There was… an accident," she whispered slightly.

"Accident?" Rikuo asked, very worried seeing that expression in Yura's face.

"Yes… it killed two people from the Keikain's Family," Yura continued, looking very depressed.

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that," Rikuo felt very bad now. He didn't know. "When did that happen?"

Yura sighed deeply before answering "A while back… a few weeks after we turned sophomore."

Rikuo gasped, very surprised at that. That was even before he broke up with Gozumaru. _My God… I was so focused on myself that I didn't even realize that one of my friends had lost two important people in her life…!_

"Yura-san… I'm very sorry…" Rikuo set his very sad look as well and Yura looked at him with a sad smile.

"I'm fine… it's just… the way it happened was so sudden, they said, that they didn't know if it was really an accident or there was a foul play… after all, both of them were in the middle of a mission," Yura said, looking very regretful.

"Yura-san… the reason you're called is…!" Rikuo widened his eyes slightly as he began to see what this was about.

"Amongst the others in the family… I'm the one most gifted with observation and deduction skills. They want me to investigate their deaths." Yura clenched her fists then.

Rikuo nodded. "Then you should go home," he said, encouraging her. "Do you want me to go and help around?" he offered then.

Yura looked upward in surprise at that. "What?" she asked staring at Rikuo in disbelief.

"Yura-san is my friend. I want to help," Rikuo smiled at her softly then.

Yura blushed slightly hearing the sincere tone. "But… what about the trip?" she asked then.

"I'll just join everyone later on like what you're planning to do," Rikuo grinned easily now and Yura sighed with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Rikuo-kun…" Yura said, reaching to hold his hand. "But ya don't have to. This is a family matter, and yer connection with Nura Gumi could complicate things. I'll just try to solve it myself," she then declined the offer as gently as she could, but still… the Nura Gumi comment stung a bit.

Well, of course Rikuo was just silent for a moment, thinking of how to reply before he smiled again. "If you really need help, don't hesitate to call, okay?" he said.

"I'll remember that," Yura smiled optimistically now and Rikuo was glad that she seemed to be okay. They seemed to be okay. Yura didn't mean anything bad. She was just being careful. It didn't mean Rikuo would just do nothing though, despite what she said.

However, despite his relief and his personal decision to help her, Rikuo didn't expect that… that was the last day he saw Keikain Yura at school….

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside the school, Keira Shou was walking down the street to go home. He stopped by the convenient store to buy some packed dinner to eat at home. He was just about to get inside his house when his cell phone rang.<p>

Shou took out the phone and his expression brightened as he read the caller id. He quickly accepted the call and say "Hello, My Lady."

"_Shou-kun, it's been awhile."_

"That's my line. You never contacted me again after sending me off to Ukiyoe, My Lady. You're quite mean." Shou opened the door and brought his things inside while speaking.

"_Sorry, I have my hand full with Sei-sama these days."_

"Really? I'm so jealous. When will I be able to go home? I meant… the target is right in front of me, but I can't touch him without your order. That's very tempting and sad at the same time. I want to clean him immediately to suit your taste, Gitsu-sama," Shou said, closing the door again before locking it.

"_Well, enjoying your meal slowly can be wonderful too, Shoukera?"_

"Ah… it's been awhile since I'm called that way. Gitsu-sama, you're really my angel… no, that's not quite right. You're my Goddess," Shou sighed while shivering, his face flushing as well in excitement.

There was a chuckle on the phone before the other party spoke again. _"Really, you are indeed a nut job, but that's what makes you adorable. So… how is it with our little dear Rikuo-chan?"_

"Ah… he's as stubborn as the rumors say. By the way, I also met the other one, the Silver Haired Demon of the Nura Gumi," the light brown haired man reported. "And he seems as dangerous as the rumors say as well. I might be in a grave danger for trying to snatch away what's his," he continued.

"_Fufufu, the other one is for me, Shoukera. Your job is to erode the little one's principle. Once I'm done with the entire plan, the demon won't have any place to return to. That will be his most helpless and hopeless situation… I can't wait to see what kind of face he'll make in that kind of anguish…"_ and then the girl laughed sounding as evil and as regal as always.

"Ah… that cruel side of you is making me shudder with total excitement, Gitsu-sama… This Keira Shou will bring you best of the best prey you can get," and Shou said with total awe in his expression. Oh how he loved that woman.

"_Then, make sure the boy goes to Kyoto, along with the demon,"_ was the order Shou received from the phone.

"Anything for you, My Lady," Shou said, worshiping her. "Anything for you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was quite surprised when he found Yura's seat empty the next morning. What shocked him even more was the news from his home-room teacher that Yura wouldn't come back for several days because of the 'family matters'.<p>

It was odd because the exam was held the next week and her seat remained vacant even after the final exam ended.

"Is Yura-chan okay, I wonder…?" Kana asked with a concerned look as she and Rikuo went home together.

Kiyotsugu said he needed research to look for haunted spots in Kyoto because it was finally decided that they would go there for the school trip, and Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad should spend their 'free' time to investigate those places rather than playing around or buying souvenirs.

Shima said he had a soccer practice, so he had to stay in school for awhile. Maki and Saori said they wanted to shop for winter clothes which were on sale at their favorite stores.

So, it left only Kana and Rikuo now.

"I don't know… but she is a tough girl. She'll be fine… maybe," Rikuo wasn't sure either, but he couldn't tell Kana about the sudden death of Yura's family members. It would only cause her worry.

"We really should visit her during the school trip," Kana said in determination.

"I'm more concerned because she didn't attend the exam… What will the teachers do about her grade?" Rikuo sighed, feeling sorry for their dear friend.

"Well, our school is pretty lenient about things like this. I think they will let Yura-chan attend the extra classes and exams or more homework to make up her absence," Kana said.

"That's possible," Rikuo smiled at her, agreeing.

But, Rikuo couldn't help feeling worried. She didn't give any notice at all before going away suddenly like that. It seemed she was in such a hurry to go home. Maybe the situation in Kyoto was direr than what she told Rikuo.

Rikuo was very curious. He had to tell his half brother about this. He didn't know what Rikuou would do, but he wished he would agree to help Yura. Even though Nura Gumi and Keikain Family aren't in such good terms, Rikuou still had the heart to grant Rikuo's specially made request, right?

"But she could have said something if she had to leave before," Kana-chan huffed slightly, her tone sounding annoyed, but Rikuo could see the worry in her honest eyes.

Rikuo smiled. He remembered why he had a crush on the girl in their old days. It was because of her caring personality. That's why he liked her very much. "Don't worry, Kana-chan. We'll help her if she needs our help," he said, tapping Kana's shoulder gently.

Kana also smiled seeing Rikuo's reassuring look. "Yeah…" she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" Rikuou almost dropped his jaw as he heard what his half brother was saying.<p>

"I won't be coming to the main house for the winter vacation," Rikuo repeated the part that his brother might have (or not) wanted to hear in even tone.

"No, before that," Rikuou corrected, sounding demanding.

"I have a school trip?" Rikuo blinked, not expecting to be corrected.

"After that," Rikuou looked very serious now.

"To Kyoto," Rikuo said, feeling slightly confused of Rikuou's unexpected reaction. He looked like he was about to protest, but then he turned slightly away, seeming to think about something, or considering to do something.

"Riku… how long will you be going to and staying in Kyoto?" Rikuou asked after five full minutes of silence.

"A week… no, I probably will stay there during the entire vacation," Rikuo amended, remembering that he needed to see Yura first if it could be helped. Then like he intended to, he would join the school trip when everyone from his school arrived in Kyoto at the next several days later.

"Hmm… a week or more…" Rikuo mumbled slightly before nodding. "Okay," he said and that almost made Rikuo drop his glasses. He expected that Rikuou would protest harder or even whine more at him for choosing the school trip over Rikuou. It was really surprising.

"Okay?" Rikuo asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, but I'm coming too," Rikuou grinned.

Now, there was a catch after all. "Hey! It's my school trip! You can't come!" Rikuo protested.

"Isn't it okay? I'll use my own money to go there and book a hotel near the inn where you stay and we can have our winter vacation together," Rikuou was still smiling, and it was honestly creepy in Rikuo's eyes.

The chocolate haired boy's gut couldn't help telling Rikuo's head that there was something important that Rikuou was hiding from him. He couldn't imagine that Rikuou would want to go around Kyoto, surrounded by tourists and giggling high school girls. This was very odd.

"What are you up to?" Rikuo finally asked, feeling suspicious.

"Riku! You're so mean! I just want to spend more time with you! I've been working very hard this past year to save money! I need a break once in awhile and I want to spend my free time with you! How could you accuse me of planning something when all I want to do is spending more time with you?"

And Rikuou continued ranting while the chocolate haired boy sighed deeply in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer when Rikuou started to act like a brat. "Yes, yes, I know… stop with the 'wanting to spend more time with me' excuse. You've repeated it twice already," he said, closing his ears in annoyance that he had to endure this.

Rikuou immediately stopped to grin at that. "So… which hotel are you staying in?" He looked so damn cheerful now that his older half brother couldn't help sighing in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me…" Rikuou looked at the very big mansion in the uptown area of Kyoto, eyes wide and expression in disbelief. "Keikain Residence, really?" He read at the name on wall on the outer gate. Classic big golden letters of Keikain on top of chrome colored marble greeted the Nura brothers.<p>

Rikuou then immediately turned to face Rikuo who seemed to be fiddling with his cell-phone, looking completely at ease and calm. "Yeah, I have contacted Yura-san and she said she would provide us with rooms," he didn't even look up from his phone he had received as a birthday gift from Kiyotsugu when he turned 17, as he said that.

"But, Riku! This house is filled with my natural enemies!" Rikuou protested, rather hard now.

"So behave. You're not Sandaime of Nura Gumi 'Nura Rikuou' right now, just plain 'Yoru' Rikuou. Isn't that why you're wearing casual attire right now?" Rikuo asked, looking upward at his half brother after closing the lid of his cell-phone.

As the chocolate haired boy said, Rikuou wore a light brown sweater under a long black coat and black long pants. "You even dyed your hair black… you must have been very excited doing this under-cover work thing," Rikuo's sweat dropped as he added, his glasses lowered slightly.

Rikuou flinched slightly at the under-cover word. "Well, I'm too famous for Keikain in Kyoto, so I have to disguise myself, right?" he then hid his nervousness with a smirk.

Truthfully Rikuou was indeed very giddy. After Ryouta returned home from Kyoto, Rikuou had been dying to go himself to confirm if the rumors that were happening in the old city were true. Of course he had voiced his idea at the meeting and obviously, everyone objected to it with a passion.

"_It's dangerous, Sandaime!" _

"_There's just no way will we let you endanger yourself unnecessarily!"_

"_We have people to do that job!"_

Rikuou knew that those people were just worried, but Rikuou, being himself, wouldn't give up so easily. When Rikuo mentioned that he would go to school trip at Kyoto, Rikuou passed the message that he would go just so he could shadow and protect the boy. And it seemed everyone in the house was very lenient if he included his very cute older brother in the equation. They thought it was just Rikuou being childish again, so they just said 'do whatever you want' in the end.

Though, of course Rikuou didn't come alone with his little brother. He brought some his trusted body guards like Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Kejorou, even Zen and Shouhei. Oh, and a new member he had exchanged Sakazuki with when he went to Sapporo for 'business'.

Rikuou left the main house to his grandpa, the Sanba Family and even Gyuuki. Tsurara had her own agenda for her own school, so he couldn't ask her to come along. Now, he could play around with Rikuo in Kyoto _and_ investigate the events that had been going on for the past year in the down town safely.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good that you thought about disguising yourself, but Yura-san will still recognize you, you know… You refused to use your contact lenses," Rikuo sighed again in defeat.

Of course Rikuou knew what Rikuo was talking about. His red eyes were dead giveaway. No human in this entire universe had eyes as crimson as he did after all.

"They make my eyes itch," Rikuou huffed, repositioning his sunglasses to cover the eyes.

"And after I prepared such rare golden colored lenses too…" Rikuo pouted.

"That would make me look exactly like dad. That's creepy," Rikuou's sweat dropped and Rikuo chuckled.

"But, really… you do look like dad very much, Rikuou," Rikuo said, smiling so adoringly at Rikuou which made the other boy blush slightly.

"You think so?" Rikuou asked, feeling slightly happy. After all, he really adored their father.

"Um! If you use the sunglasses, people will have a hard time realizing that it's you and not him," Rikuo added the compliment. "If only you were taller…"

Rikuou almost fell over at the addition. "Hey!" and he protested hard as Rikuo laughed.

It seemed they were noisy enough because the high gate was suddenly opened from the inside, earning both Rikuou and Rikuo's attention.

"Oya, we have guests?" Someone came out from the slightly opened gate, revealing a very beautiful man with long platinum blond hair and reddish amber eyes. The man wore a police uniform and both Rikuou and Rikuo froze as he looked at them with curious glance.

"What's wrong, Akifusa?" Another male voice came out from the gate as another person came out, following the beautiful man that was called Akifusa just then.

"Ah, Masatsugu, there are two strangers in front of the gate," Akifusa said before he turned to his caller, a serious looking man with slightly spiky black hair and dark grey eyes behind an oval shaped glasses.

The dark haired man, Masatsugu, fixed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before he glanced at the two frozen boys in front of Akifusa. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" Unlike Akifusa, this man wore white shirt under a long furry coat in light green color.

"Oh, I'm Rikuo. I want to visit my friend, Keikain Yura. This is her house, right?" Rikuo asked.

"Ah, Yura-chan's friends?" Akifusa smiled as he heard the girl's name.

"Yes, this is my… cousin, Yoru, here to accompany me," Rikuo smiled as well, introducing himself and 'Yoru' to Akifusa and Masatsugu.

It seemed the one called Akifusa was a friendly person, unlike the other one who looked more like a body guard than a detective. Rikuou just assumed, since the two came out of Keikain Family's house, they must be Keikain too.

"I'm Keikain Akifusa, this is my cousin, Masatsugu. You must be the close friend Yura made during her training in Ukiyoe, correct? Come in. Masatsugu will guide you. I'm afraid I have something to take care of first before I join you," Akifusa said very politely, making Rikuou uncomfortable. He wasn't used to speaking and hearing such formal language even though the dialect sounded a little funny. After all, he was surrounded by Yakuza all the time.

"Ah, thank you very much," Rikuo, on the other hand, was like a fish in a pond. He looked perfectly composed and 'at home' in a situation like this. In the end, Rikuou opted to stay silent while letting his half older brother handle the conversation.

They were immediately brought inside the yard and Rikuou had to hold a gasp of awe when they were greeted by a palace… or maybe just a VERY BIG traditional Japanese fortress, Kyoto style with the high big pillars and everything. The yard and garden was as stunning with a lot of trees and bushes which were currently dry because of the season.

"This is incredible…" Rikuou couldn't help mumbled quietly. He didn't know how Rikuo reacted to this implausible view, but he assumed Rikuo was as amazed as himself.

"Wow, the house is very big and stylish!" Rikuo exclaimed and Masatsugu chuckled.

"Many people said that," the host replied with a smile.

As expected of Rikuo for already warming the guy up, only by making light conversation with Masatsugu and smiling at him…. Really, Rikuou couldn't get enough surprise of his brother's special ability to entice people around him and to lower their guard.

Moreover, Rikuo did that very easily too…. Sometimes Sandaime was very envious of his older half brother's nature.

"Yura-chan is doing an investigation right now. You two can wait for her in the living room," Masatsugu said after bringing them inside the very magnificent house and then led them to a room with large wooden table and a lot of pillow seats around it.

It was more like a dinner table in Nura Gumi, but he said this was a meeting room?

"It's rather unusual meeting room, but we usually have a family meeting over dinner, so…" Masatsugu explained slightly, seemingly to reading the silence.

Rikuou honestly didn't know why Masatsugu needed to explain. It wasn't like he was protesting. But, it seemed Rikuo had casually asked a bunch of questions to the host again. "I see. It's Riku's doing, huh…?" A bead of sweat dropped from the back of his head.

"What would you like to drink?"

Rikuou blinked slightly as he heard the question. "Eh?" he was slightly dumbfounded, still standing as well while his half brother had already seated, looking upward at him curiously. "Um…"

"Yoru, Masatsugu-san asked what you want to drink," Rikuo repeated. "And why are you still standing? Come sit down. Aren't you tired?" he asked again, rather concernedly.

"Ah, my bad—, err, I meant, sorry…" See, Rikuou was really not used to such hospitality. This was awkward. He then nodded before seating himself beside Rikuo.

"I'm sorry, my cousin is a little wary of strangers," Rikuo turned to speak to Masatsugu again with a sheepish look.

"No problem. It's normal that way… I think you're the strange one because you can be so friendly with strangers," Masatsugu said while chuckling slightly, looking amused.

"Not at all, after all, Masatsugu-san isn't exactly a stranger to me; you are Yura-san's family, and Yura-san is such a nice girl. You must be a nice person too," Rikuo smiled angelically at the taller man and Rikuou immediately knew that Masatsugu was hooked.

Rikuo was very good with playing his words and expressions that it was scary, added with that super cute face… no once could stand wary against Nura Rikuo. How such pure person ended up in Yakuza family… well, Rikuou wanted to have Rikuo in his family, but really… looking at Rikuo interact with people like this made Rikuou reconsider his idea.

Maybe Rikuo was really better off without the Nura Gumi….

_But I love him too much to let him go…. There's just no way can I bear not being with him…._

"So, what do you want to drink, Yoru-san?" Masatsugu addressed Rikuou's fake name with friendlier smile and Rikuou smiled slightly as well.

"Green tea is fine," he replied as politely as he could.

"Please wait for a moment," Masatsugu then stood up to leave the room.

Now, it was only Rikuou and Rikuo in the room and they were quiet.

"This house… even though it's very big, don't you think it's very vacant?" Rikuo asked, breaking the silence suddenly.

"Huh? Ah… now that you mention it, we didn't bump into anyone in the hall or in the yard earlier," Rikuou just realized that. Wow, Rikuo had noticed something he didn't even though he was busy making small talks with Masatsugu!

Rikuo then turned to Rikuou slightly, looking worried again. "Is it that hard and upsetting for you to come to Keikain Family residence?" he asked then and Rikuou was surprised.

"No! No… it's not like that. I just… have a lot of things to think about, you know…" Rikuou looked away slightly, not wanting his half brother to know that he was thinking over something stupid. But, even though this did sound stupid, Rikuou couldn't help feeling 'inferior' outside his own territory.

Civilian life was totally outside Rikuou's territory and they were outside Nura Gumi territory. He hated feeling insecure and not like himself. Look at him! He was disguising himself for God's sake! It wasn't like him at all!

"You're weird lately, Ri—Yoru, what's wrong?" Rikuo then reached his hand to Rikuou's cheek, but Rikuou didn't feel at ease when Rikuo called his fake name instead of his.

"I don't like this…" Rikuou sighed deeply, suddenly feeling helpless.

"What?" Rikuo blinked in confusion.

"This… undercover thing," Rikuou admitted. "I can't stand the fact that I need to be someone else to be with you. This just sucks…" he continued.

Rikuo chuckled slightly. "It's just one day and you're already whining. Imagine how those guys you ask for doing undercover tasks feel," he shook his head at that.

"But… I can't even speak normally in this disguise. It's very awkward…" Rikuou was getting depressed now and he put his forehead on Rikuo's shoulder to sigh again after removing his sunglasses.

"Really… what should I do with you…?" Rikuo chuckled again while stroking Rikuou's dyed hair softly, assuring and comforting him.

"Excuse me for the long…" Masatsugu had just come back and opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of Rikuo and his 'cousin' being affectionate to each other. "-…wait…" the taller glasses wearing guy blinked several times at that.

"Ah, welcome back, Masatsugu-san," Rikuo turned to the man with a smile and Rikuou tensed slightly on Rikuo's embrace. "I'm sorry; my cousin isn't feeling good right now. He's weak to air transportation," he lied so smoothly again and Rikuou was having a hard time not laughing at that.

Rikuo pinched his side and Rikuou almost yelped, but he held it down by shivering in Rikuo's arms.

"Oh, my… is he okay? Do you need to lie down, Yoru-kun?" Masatsugu asked, sounding concerned.

"N-no, I'm… fine… just need… some rest…" Rikuou was still trying not to laugh, so he hid his face in the crook of Rikuo's neck.

"It's fine this way, Masatsugu-san. I'm used to it," Rikuo smiled at Masatsugu, seeming to tell him to leave Rikuou alone.

"Okay, then… just don't hesitate to ask for something if you need anything. Yura-chan's friends are important guests for us," Masatsugu said with a friendly smile again.

"We will," Rikuo chirped cheerily and then Masatsugu seated himself in front of Rikuo and Rikuou before he let the servant come in bringing Rikuou and Rikuo' cups of tea.

_So they do have servants…—_Rikuou noted.

"Ah, is that a surveillance camera?" Rikuo asked so suddenly, still holding Rikuou close while speaking to Masatsugu.

_Surveillance? Shit! I didn't notice that! What if our conversation was heard?_—Rikuou panicked inwardly.

"Yes, it's just for security. But no worries, they are just pictures, no audio, so the private conversations can stay private," Masatsugu said, reassuring.

_Thank Goooooood!_—Rikuou almost danced in joy at that.

"Oh, I see," Rikuo mumbled slightly, sighing in relief as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… are both of you Yura-chan's school friends?" Masatsugu asked, fixing the position of his glasses again while Rikuo and Rikuou were sipping their tea.<p>

"No, only I am. Yoru is just an acquaintance of her since he is my cousin," Rikuo answered dutifully

"Hmm… so Yoru-kun goes to different school?" Masatsugu raised his eyebrows.

"Something like that," Yoru, already having his sunglasses on again, nodded slightly, keeping his voice down to appear more reserved than he usually was.

"How is Yura-chan in school? Does she have many friends?" Masatsugu asked again.

"Err… I'm under the impression that Ryuuji-san or Yura-san has at least told the family about her progress in the training…" Rikuo tilted his head aside, looking at Masatsugu with a questioning look.

"Ah, I don't mean about her training. I'm just curious because she doesn't really tell about her life as a high school girl. After all, Yura-chan is the only 'girl' in the family, so we kind of dote on her too much, so she always tries to avoid questions of her private life," Masatsugu explained rather sheepishly.

"Hmm… Yura-chan is best friends with a girl named Kana-chan, and she's friends with Maki-san and Torii-san, and of course, me. Oh, we're in the same club too. It's called Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad, though she's there only to deny the existence of supernatural beings," Rikuo chuckled while telling stories. "We have Kiyotsugu, our leader in the squad who's so crazy about youkai and supernatural occurrence, you see… and we…"

Rikuou had mostly tuned down the school conversation from his brother at this point, because he knew Rikuo wouldn't stop for another hour speaking about his and Yura's lives as high school boy and girl. It seemed his older half brother had decided to become a very chatty and cheery person. He didn't know what Rikuo was up to with creating such an impression, but he hoped it wasn't about something bad.

"…and so, we thought Kappa might exist and installed a camera near the river. Yura-san scolded us because it was useless and dangerous, the camera could be stolen or something," Rikuo chuckled as he told Masatsugu.

"I see…" Masatsugu's sweat dropped and he looked like he was about to bolt.

"Ah," Rikuou suddenly understood what Rikuo was trying to do. He wanted to scare Masatsugu away with his tendency to speak uncontrollably like that so the older man wouldn't want to ask something else that would cause him having to endure another long unnecessary blabbing from Rikuo.

_As expected of Riku! How smart!_—Rikuou smirked.

"So… what about you, Yoru-kun? You're in any particular club?" Masatsugu turned to Rikuou, looking uncomfortable, seeming to ask for help.

Rikuou chuckled slightly at that. "Not really… I'm a domestic person after all," he said before quieting again.

Masatsugu seemed to be in trouble because of the very contrasting personalities, and before Rikuo could add another rambling about his high school life, the taller older man quickly excused himself. "I'll take a look to see if Yura-chan's home," he said before fleeing the room.

Rikuo thrust his tongue out in a sheepish look after Masatsugu left. "Sorry, Masatsugu-san…" he said, looking rather guilty.

Rikuou couldn't hold it down anymore and laughed pretty hard at that. "Oh man… his face…!" he couldn't stop until he had to bury his own face on his arms on top of the wooden table.

"My bad… but I don't want him to pry more about us. That will be very troublesome," Rikuo said, huffing out a long sigh.

"I know… It's just so funny how you do it," Rikuou was still laughing.

"Wasn't half bad, huh?" Rikuo grinned.

"Not at all," Rikuou grinned back, still completely chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for both Rikuou and Rikuo, Yura wasn't yet home. Masatsugu tried to entertain them, but it seemed Rikuo and Rikuou were 'hard to approach' –the older man's words because Rikuou was too quiet since he was bad at pretending, so he opted to stay silent most of the time; and Rikuo was too chatty… about other people, but he didn't let any information about himself slip out.<p>

"Why don't you walk around here while you're waiting for Yura? I'll contact you when she's home, if you leave your cell-phone number," Masatsugu offered while smiling awkwardly.

Rikuo and 'Yoru' glanced at each other for a moment before they looked back at Mastsugu and smiled (smirked). "Okay! What's interesting in the uptown area?" Rikuo asked cheerily.

"There are a quite big mall and a center park at the end of the road, at the west of this house," Masatsugu said.

"Thank you, Masatsugu-san. We'll come back later," Rikuo nodded slightly before he stood up and rummaged through a small back on his waist to take out a paper and a pen. He scribbled something on the paper before tearing it and offered it to Masatsugu. "Here's my number. I'll be expecting your call," he said with a small smile.

"Okay," Masatsugu smiled as well, receiving the small paper.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Rikuou nodded as well at Masatsugu and he nodded back before he sent both Rikuo and Rikuou out of the house.

Walking down the road, Rikuo fiddled with his cell-phone again, while Rikuou took off his sunglasses to clean the lenses. The taller of the two then glanced at the chocolate haired boy and sighed. "You played with your cell again," he huffed.

"Well, it's the first time I got one, so forgive me for being curious," Rikuo grinned.

"What are you playing anyway?" Rikuou scooted closer to his half brother and Rikuo moved the screen so Rikuou could see it better.

"I'm texting Kiyotsugu. He's been whining since we departed this morning because I went first before all of them," Rikuo chuckled as he sent the text message.

"He's coming here too with the rest of the sophomores in your school right?" Rikuou asked.

"Yeah, but not today," Rikuo closed the lid of the cell phone again and then kept it in his pocket. "They will come next week. In the mean time, I want to help Yura-san with whatever she needs," the glasses wearing boy smiled now, quite contently.

"What happened to her? I was so busy thinking a way to come here to Kyoto so I haven't heard why she got back and why you insisted on helping her," Rikuou asked out of curiosity and Rikuo looked down as he remembered the reason.

"Her close relatives died," Rikuo whispered, "two of them."

Rikuou widened his eyes as he heard that. "What…?"

"She said… the family informed her that those people died in accident, but… since both of them were on a mission of some sort, their family suspected foul play. Yura-san was called back for an investigation as well as for the funeral, it seems," Rikuo explained.

"Oh…" Rikuou went silent then, unable to help feeling sympathetic. He knew how it felt to lose someone important.

"I want to help her… since it's tough to go through something like this when you are alone…" Rikuo said again, looking up to the sky with a solemn expression.

"I know…" Rikuou whispered, agreeing quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo—Rikuou x Rikuo—ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>They reached the mall twenty minutes later and they couldn't help widening their eyes because the mall wasn't like what they both expected.<p>

"This is a mall?" Rikuo asked, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"Well… a mall is usually in the downtown area, so… this is supposed to be a mall in uptown area… maybe?" Rikuou replied, but his tone wasn't sure either.

"This is more like… a tourist spot, right?" Rikuo looked at the market which wasn't inside a building, but designed like a market place in the old days with stands here and there, selling specific items of some sort.

"Aren't they cold being outside in this kind of weather?" Rikuou also asked, looking curious.

Rikuo then snorted slightly before laughing. "Well, we're already in Kyoto. Let's just enjoy this together before we have to do something later," he said, reaching out to hold Rikuou's hand.

Rikuou seemed to be surprised for a moment when he saw his hand which was now in Rikuo's firm grip. He then softened his expression and smiled slightly. "Surely… shall we look around? Who knows? Maybe we'll find something interesting here," he gripped Rikuo's hand back as firm.

"Yup!" Rikuo grinned before he stepped forward, leading his younger half brother inside the market…

**End of Chapter 19**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, I have no excuse for cutting it here, but it's getting hard to straighten the track of which way I should go from this point. I have two options, forgetting about the fan-services and move forward to finish this story quickly so I can make new story that's been dying to be written, or I keep the slow pace with a lot of fan-service but the plot will be in stagnant. Whichever you want, guys…


	22. Chapter 20: Suzuran

**Disclaimer: Nurmago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei.**

**Warning: **_AU, yaoincest, implicit sex-scene, foul language, more dramas, etc…_

****Beta: ****mittens_220 (LJ) or pika318 (ff net)**, **always thank you very much for the suggestion and edit! I can't really post this chapter without your help! XD

**A/N: **Sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I have no excuse except being busy working on other fics and drawing (yes, I'm addicted to it right now, so… T_T). Oh, and I need help from you with something at the after note. Please read carefully, okay?

Thanks for reading, faving and reviewing! Now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: <em>Suzuran*<em>**

* * *

><p>Rikuou and Rikuo had fun in the market, looking at the stalls one by one for unique products. The undercover yakuza boss even bought something for Rikuo when he mentioned that he loved one of those things.<p>

"This will look good on your wrist, Riku," Rikuou said, putting a very nice looking watch on Rikuo's left wrist. It was golden metal watch with beautiful red stones surrounding the clock face. Also, there were fire-like shapes carved on the golden metal.

"Is it really okay? This looks pretty expensive," Rikuo asked, looking uncomfortable with such a nice looking thing just being given to him freely like that.

"What are you saying? Of course it's totally FINE. After all, I work hard in the family so I can spoil you, Riku," Rikuou said, staring at the shorter, chocolate-black haired boy ridiculously.

"I see," Rikuo's sweat dropped before glancing at the watch and then smiling with soft expression. "Thank you, Rikuou."

Rikuou smiled as well happily, pulling the older half brother into a hug. "As long as you're happy, Riku," he said, kissing the top of Rikuo's head.

"Ah, then let me buy something for you too, Rikuou," Rikuo then looked upward slightly at the Sandaime. "I can't really buy something expensive, so…" He then looked around, considering what kind of merchandise he could pick and buy for Rikuou.

"Ah!" Rikuo seemed to have found it as he ran to one of the stalls. The stall sold many kinds of jewelry and Rikuou was blinking in surprise when Rikuo went back to him bringing one of the metal rings on the display.

"You're buying me a ring?" Rikuou looked at his brother disbelievingly.

"Yeah, this skull-shaped one will surprisingly fit you," Rikuo chuckled slightly in humor and Rikuou burst out laughing at his antics.

"Man, Riku… I thought you were going to propose me or something," Rikuou was still laughing and the other customers, even the sellers gave him a weird look. But, the now dark haired boy decided to ignore them in the favor of laughing some more because that was such a hilarious thought.

Rikuo visibly blushed and covered his face with one hand, looking pretty embarrassed. "Idiot…! Come on, just pick one!" he insisted, pulling Rikuou closer so the taller guy could see the choices better.

"Then…" Now, after Rikuou was calmer, he could see the rings better and he kind of liked them. Some of the rings had interesting shapes after all. "What about this one?" he then pointed at the one with the zig-zag shape. It was a little bigger than his ring finger, but he would put it in his middle finger anyway.

"That one? That's… plainer than the others," Rikuo blinked, looking slightly surprised.

"That's fine. The others ornaments are too big, it will get in the way when I hold a sword," Rikuou said, giving reasonable explanation. If he was going to get something from Rikuo, he'd like to be able to wear it all the time, after all.

"Oh, right… then," Rikuo then turned to the seller. "Excuse me, we'll take this one," he said to her.

The seller took the ring out and gave it to Rikuo who then put it on Rikuou's middle finger. "That looks very good on you, Mr. Customer," she said, praising.

"Thank you," Rikuou said while smiling slightly at her and she turned a bit pink, looking embarrassed.

"How much is it?" Rikuo asked her, seeming to hold down his chuckle at her cute reaction.

"Um… that will be 2000 Yen, Sir," she said.

"Okay, here," Rikuo paid her before he and Rikuo moved on to the next stall to see what kind of products they had.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>In the end, by the time the needed to go back to the Keikain house after Masatsugu called them, the day had almost turned into night. The sky was quite grey by then, unlike the white winter sky in the day. It was almost 5 p.m. after all.<p>

They didn't buy anything else after the watch and the ring, though they did buy some snacks because they were hungry. But now, they kind of wished they had bought something warm to take with them because it was currently really cold.

"I… I'm going to buy a hot can of chocolate from vending machine right there… you, wait at the bench over there," Rikuo said, pushing Rikuou's back to sit on the bench near the park while he walked to the vending machine a few blocks away.

"Eeh? Just let me come with you," Rikuou protested a little.

"It's fine. Only just for awhile. You're tired right? Just rest there," Rikuo said, smiling as he started to jog away to warm his body.

Rikuou sulked, but he stayed on the bench. Rikuo chuckled as he speeded up a little. He wanted to get there faster and hurry back to Rikuou's side after all.

**#**

Rikuou sat on the bench while sighing. He had no idea walking around the mall (market) could exhaust him to this extent. He was the super strong Sandaime from Nura Clan, and yet… going shopping (not exactly) was tiring him more than fighting.

Rikuou looked up at the grayish sky and chuckled slightly as the snow started to fall. "Damn… snowing now, really? No wonder it's very cold…."

"Ufufufu…."

Rikuou blinked slightly as he heard the feminine laughing voice from just behind him. He turned to face the owner of the voice, but he didn't see anyone there.

…

…

"A ghost?" Rikuou asked aloud and he heard a sneezing sound from behind a tree. "Ah… a human," he repented, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Someone with a dark blue sailor uniform was peeking at him from behind a tree and Rikuou widened his eyes in surprise as he saw _her_. He stood up suddenly and jumped over the bench to run to her. The girl looked surprised in reaction and she seemed about to run away. "Hey, you, wait!"

However, Rikuou was faster and he grabbed her shoulder, making her yelp. "Ah!" She then turned to Rikuou, looking at him with her dark colored eyes. Her straight long jet-black hair fluttered slightly because of the wind.

Rikuou widened his ruby colored eyes even more as he could see her face and feature more clearly. He was immediately reminded by someone that had been very dear for him since he was little. "_Okaa-sama (1)…_?" he whispered lightly in disbelief.

It was impossible after all. Rikuou's mother had passed away when he was turning thirteen. It was just simply…!

"Um… huh?" the girl looked at Rikuou with a confused look.

"You… who…?" Rikuou was sweating profoundly now. This girl, even though she looked younger than his mother, her face was like a splitting image of her. "Who are you…?"

"Err… could you at least release your hand first? I'm not sure about giving my name to a suspicious person," the girl said, looking at Rikuou's hand on her shoulder with a wary look.

Rikuou blinked slightly before "Ah," he released her. "Sorry, that was… Wait, I'm not a suspicious person!" he said, looking at the girl while shaking hands around frantically. It would be bad if she started screaming because she thought that he wanted to attack her.

The girl chuckled slightly at seeing the panicky in Rikuou's face and Rikuou blinked again, looking at her in confusion. "You are an interesting guy," she said, laughing slightly in amusement.

Rikuou blushed slightly, embarrassed for being laughed at. "You… are you from here?" He asked then, after several minutes of hearing the girl chuckle. He could calm himself from the shock of seeing her face now and he was rather interested in knowing who the girl was.

"Yes, I'm_ Koromo Gitsu (2)_. May I know who you are as well?" She, who then introduced herself as Gitsu, asked Rikuou for his identity as well.

_Koromo…?_—Rikuou couldn't help noting her name.

"Koromo… are you by chance… a member of _that_ Koromo Corporation?" Rikuou ignored her question and didn't hold back in asking more about her. After all, he was here to find more information about that certain corporation whose name always popped up when Ryouta was digging deeper about the 'merging' family in the area.

"Hmm… you know Koromo Corporation? Yes, I'm the daughter of the CEO, though… I'm not supposed to tell you that, so… keep it a secret, okay?" Gitsu smiled at Rikuou and once again, he was reminded of how he had missed his mother's kind smile.

Rikuou was amazed. He knew that this girl wasn't his mother in the head, but his heart yearned to have his mother close to him so much, so much, that for a moment, he didn't care that she wasn't her.

Gitsu had Yamabuki's appearance and Rikuou wasn't in his right mind when reached out and suddenly hugged her. The girl seemed to be surprised at the sudden gesture, but she didn't struggle, instead, she reached her hands on Rikuou's back.

"Um… what-what happened?" Gitsu asked, seeming to be wondering.

"No… just… let me stay like this for a moment…" Rikuou said, slowly closing his eyes as he remembered how he used to hug his mother like this. Even though at that time, he was a little shorter than her. He remembered smelling her comforting fragrance just like this.

It had been awhile since Rikuou felt this way… and he didn't want to let his mother go anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo had just come back from his little trip to vending machine and he brought back a can of warm coffee for Rikuo while he was drinking his hot chocolate. He stared at the empty bench in front of him with a huff.<p>

"Jeez, where is Rikuou? And I told him to wait here too…" Rikuo grumbled as he looked around for his little brother. "Rikuou! Where are you?" He started calling his name a moment later, trying to find him.

Rikuo walked around the park until he found a certain spot with the biggest tree and when he turned to side, he saw it.

Rikuo widened his eyes when he saw Rikuou, his little half brother, his supposed to be lover, hugging another person, a woman… with long dark hair. Rikuo didn't see her face because she had her back on him, but… Rikuo saw Rikuou's expression.

Extreme adoration…. Soft, gentle, happy smile beautified Rikuou's gorgeous look. That expression… the expression which was reserved for Rikuo only all this time… Rikuou was wearing that expression while hugging another person.

It was… honestly shocking to the boy. "Why…?" For a moment, the time seemed to stop. Rikuo couldn't comprehend this. He thought there was no other people beside him and maybe a very few people in the family that could make Rikuou show that expression. He thought… that was a privilege for Rikuo and Rikuo only… to see Rikuou lower all his masks and show his most caring expression.

_Who is that person…?_

An ugly fire called jealousy was lit in Rikuo's heart. Suddenly, he wanted to rip apart that woman who was enveloped by those fine arms. Those warm arms were his…! That spot was Rikuo's…! How dare she…! She didn't have a right to be there!

Rikuo didn't know what kind of expression he was making right then, but he was getting angry, and he was as sure as hell that his face looked very ugly.

However, Rikuo couldn't move. Even though his heart was burning, his feelings raging to yell at them, he didn't move even a muscle to stop it.

_Don't bother…._

Rikuo's brain spoke louder than his feelings. Because Rikuo knew… even though he was dreading this moment, even though he didn't want this moment to come… there would be a time when Rikuou found the one.

Rikuou had a responsibility to produce an heir, someday, and of course, it would be with a woman who would become his wife. Though, Rikuo didn't expect that time to come this fast. He didn't know who that woman was… but, the fact that Rikuou even showed that kind of expression to her… was enough to convince Rikuo that his half brother cared so much about her.

After all, Rikuo knew how much Rikuou loved him that he only showed that expression to him, usually. If this woman could make Rikuou show her that expression too, then….

_Isn't it the time for me to back off?_

Rikuo… was the older brother. He was the mature one…. He had repeatedly convinced himself that he would be okay as long as he could stay beside Rikuou even though it was just as his brother. It wouldn't change his feelings for him. He would still love him very much, so it would be okay, but…

Why… why did Rikuo's heart hurt so much? Why didn't he want to accept it?

_Is it possessiveness? Love is supposed to be giving… not owning… but why am I feeling this way? Why do I want to shout that Rikuou is mine and mine only? How… how does mom live knowing that dad was together with Rikuou's mom?_

Rikuo closed his eyes, his hands going limp on his sides. He dropped the can of hot coffee he had bought for Rikuou and been holding before he turned his back on that scene. "Walk away," he told himself. "Walk away!" Then he ran away from there.

**#**

Rikuo jerked in surprise when he heard something drop on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked up from his position and saw Rikuo, a defeated expression on his face "Ri-…" but he couldn't help widening his eyes when the shorter chocolate-black haired boy turned around and then ran away from the place.

"Riku!" Rikuou hurriedly released the girl he was holding and immediately ran after the other boy.

"What? Hey!" Gitsu was surprised when she was suddenly shoved aside and Rikuou could hear the "How rude!" comment, but he didn't care about that right now.

Rikuo had seen him embracing another person, but it was misunderstanding! He just remembered about his mother. Rikuo had to know about that before he concluded anything.

Besides… if Rikuo was jealous, why…? Why didn't say anything and opted to run away? He could have yelled. He could have punched and kicked Rikuou and gotten angry… but did why he run instead? Did he… did he think there was no difference? Was Rikuou unworthy of Rikuo's jealousy?

Indeed, all this time, Rikuou was the one who acted possessive towards Rikuo. He was the one who was after him, always… always… but… he thought Rikuo had the same feeling as him now. Didn't he want to possess Rikuou as well?

Didn't Rikuo love him enough to tie Rikuou to him?

However, Rikuou also didn't care about it right now. He had been putting an effort all his life, spending all his time trying to convince his own older brother to love him back, to become his, to make sure that they were good together. He wasn't about to give it up only because Rikuo didn't fight for him. He didn't care… at least, not care enough to let Rikuo go.

"Wait, Riku!" Rikuou shouted while running, wondering why he couldn't shorten their distance even though he was running at full speed.

Oh yeah, Rikuou forgot that Rikuo was faster than him.

"Don't come here!"

Rikuou heard the shorter boy shout back at him, but he wouldn't be the Sandaime of Nura Gumi if he would just listen. It encouraged him to run faster and faster. If he was going to outrun Rikuo, he could only rely on his physical endurance which was far better than his half brother. He would wait until Rikuo was exhausted and slowed down, and he would catch him.

"I said WAIT!" Rikuou shouted more.

"And I said… DON'T COME HERE!" Rikuo retaliated louder.

It was practically a game of tag between the two brothers until Rikuo seemed to get tired of running and like Rikuou had thought, he slowed down.

_Chance!_—Rikuou increased his speed and in the end, he tackled the smaller boy to the ground. Both boys collapsed, rolling on the cold damp road while panting, breathing hard.

"Shit—!" Rikuo coughed several times, his breath turning into white puffs as he landed on his back, Rikuou on top of him.

"Wait… a second…!" Sandaime said, gasping and wheezing as well, holding Rikuo down tightly.

"Why…? Why were you running after me…?" Rikuo asked, covering his eyes with one of his arms.

"Why were you running away then?" Rikuou asked back, demanding an explanation. "Aren't you jealous seeing me hug another person? Why do you make a defeated expression instead, as if you knew something like that would happen?"

Rikuo jerked in surprise as he heard it and Rikuou narrowed his eyes at the smaller older Nura who uncovered his face from his arm and looked upward at him with perplexed expression, probably wondering how he knew. "You _did_ think about it, right?" he accused then. "You thought… I'd choose someone else over you, didn't you?"

"I… I just… want to be prepared… that someday… someday you have to choose a woman to be your wife… so an heir can be born… I…!" Rikuo stuttered and Rikuou couldn't hold back his annoyance anymore.

"You idiot!" Rikuou shouted at his half-brother before he leaned down to kiss Rikuo's lips hard and deeply, surprising Rikuo.

"Nnnh…! Hn…!" Rikuo couldn't help moaning and closing his eyes as Rikuou's hand held his ones above his head, his tongue deep in his throat while he ravaged his mouth.

They were slightly breathless when Rikuou released his deep kiss. He looked at Rikuou's eyes intensely and powerfully. "How many times do I have to tell you… that I'm in love with you, Riku? How much do I have to show you, so you can believe me that I don't want anyone else…? Only you… I want you and only you, Riku…!" he said, feeling that maybe, it was hopeless.

Maybe Rikuo gave in because he no longer wanted to deal with Rikuou's annoying one-sided pursue. Maybe he just couldn't say no anymore because he didn't want to make Rikuou sad despite his own feeling saying the other. Maybe, he would never have the same feeling as Rikuou.

"Rikuou…?" Rikuo looked startled as he saw Rikuou's expression.

"I don't care about the future… I don't want to have a wife or a child… if the family wants a Yondaime, then they should pick one from the family…" Rikuou said again, moving slightly so he could pull Rikuo up to sit before hugging the smaller boy in his warm embrace. "I only need you in my life… please… believe me…"

It was a prayer. Rikuou was hoping that he could have his half brother for the rest of his life. He didn't want to see Rikuo turning his back on him.

Rikuo seemed to be hesitant before he hugged Rikuou back. "I'm sorry… I just… don't want to appear very ugly in front of you…" he said quietly.

"Huh?" Rikuou pulled back to look at his older half brother, and the shorter boy were turning slightly pink from embarrassment. What was ugly from this very adorable creature? Rikuou couldn't understand how his half brother's mind works.

"Jealousy… is like _Suzuran_, you know. It always exists inside every love which blooms beautifully like its flower… but it sucks the kindness of your heart, contaminates it like poison in its root… I'm… scared… of this love between us…" Rikuo said timidly, very softly that Rikuou almost couldn't hear him.

"Why…?" Rikuou asked, tightening his hold once more to Rikuo's body.

"I'm scared… that I might do something very-very bad… if I'm unable to control this feeling…!" Rikuo confessed, clutching at Rikuou's coat while closing his eyes, gritting his teeth painfully.

"Riku…" Rikuou was moved seeing how distraught Rikuo was. He was struggling with his own feeling and yet… all Rikuou do was pushing him around. "Rikuo… it's okay… I'm not going anywhere…"

"It's NOT okay!" Rikuo shouted suddenly, surprising his half little brother. "It's not okay at all… because… I've become obsessed with you…! It's scary… I might kill you just to make sure that you won't leave me…! Are you okay with something like that?" the glasses wearing boy asked, slowly looking upward to Rikuou again, showing the Sandaime how cornered he was, how heavy the extent of this feeling was to him…

Rikuou was once again amazed at how good his brother was in surprising him. How well he was in hiding his feeling until it almost exploded like that. It was his bad habit. Thinking about things too far and deeply, it was totally unnecessary. Why couldn't he just have faith in himself?

Well, if that was what Rikuo wanted from him, Rikuou would give it to him.

Sandaime pulled back slightly again only to grab one of Rikuo's hands and then brought it to his chest, right on top of his heart where the beat could be felt most clearly. "Rikuou…?" the chocolate-black haired boy seemed to be puzzled at the gesture.

"I already told you… that this heart beats only for you. You own my heart, Riku… my life as well. If you feel like it, you can take it. I don't care if you want to gauge it out and eat this heart, I'll gladly hand it over to you on silver platter," Rikuou said seriously.

Rikuou wasn't kidding. He would even take his heart out himself if Rikuo wanted him to. He was willing. He would do anything for Rikuo and if Rikuo wanted to use his feeling for his own benefit, then Sandaime wouldn't care either.

"Ri—!"

"Take it…! Take this heart…! Take this body…! Take me…, Riku…!" Rikuou said and Rikuo widened his eyes, looking completely shocked when Rikuou suddenly kissed him again.

However, Rikuou's kiss wasn't demanding. He just put his lips on Rikuo, waiting for his Rikuo's reaction. Only when he felt Rikuo kiss back that he opened his mouth. He let the smaller boy lead the kiss and do anything he wanted to him.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>In the end, both Rikuou and Rikuo didn't return to Keikain Family residence. They were staying the night in a hotel and that night… was the first time in his life that Rikuou let Rikuo take him.<p>

"Rikuou…" Rikuo kissed the younger one's lips, thrusting deeper inside Rikuou who gasped at the feel of his older brother's length, moving inside him, brushing the spot that could send his mind reeling with pure pleasure, despite the pain of being invaded for the first time.

Rikuou had no idea how frightening it was… to have someone else have that kind of power over him, to trust someone so deeply that he let him have his heart and body completely, getting very vulnerable like this. Was this how Rikuo was feeling every time they made love?

Did Rikuo also think it was scary to let Rikuou have his way with him the first time? It felt very hot, yes, and very intense, but it made him feel like crying, even though he was positive that he wanted to do this.

Rikuou wanted to feel how Rikuo felt as well. Rikuo had given everything up in his life to be with Rikuou and Rikuou had promised that he would do the same as long as they could stay together.

"Ri-… Riku…!" Rikuou couldn't help moaning, calling his brother's name as the tears were pooling in his ruby eyes. He reached out to curve his hand on Rikuo's neck.

Rikuo looked at him with gentle eyes, seeming to understand, or he did understand what Rikuou was feeling right then. He leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss, going deeper inside him and touching his deepest core.

"I love you… Rikuou…!" Rikuo whispered while going faster and harder, earning more gasps and moans of pleasure from Rikuou.

"Ah..! Oh…! More…!" Rikuou was losing all his control. He was begging and yet he didn't care. He wanted Rikuo to give him more despite how embarrassing it was.

"Rikuou… I'm almost…!" Rikuo's pace was faltering, getting erratic with his movement while his free hand was stroking Rikuou's member faster.

"Ah! Hah! Ri—!" Rikuou couldn't hold it any longer as his vision turned white, his mind exploding at the same time as his climax, wetting Rikuo's hand, his own stomach, and his chest. Rikuo thrust for the last time before he groaned and released his seed deeply inside Rikuou.

They rode their orgasm together until the high was receding, and finally, they came back to earth. Rikuo fell down on top of Rikuou's body, panting, totally exhausted. "Ri… Rikuou, are you okay…?" The older one asked slightly, seeming to be worried because Rikuou was unusually quiet.

"Yeah…" Rikuou said, draping his hand on Rikuo's back, hugging him. "Riku… thank you…" he whispered then, feeling moved and whole as he felt Rikuo push up to look at him with wonder.

"Isn't it reversed? You just gave me your virginity, you know," Rikuo asked.

Rikuou chuckled slightly at that. "Yeah… and I want it for you," he said. "And… you are the first and the last person who can do this to me…"

Rikuo smiled fondly at Rikuou before he leaned down once more and kissed him on Rikuou's lips.

'I love you…' was whispered between the two before they cuddled and fell asleep together in each others' embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Gitsu had just come home and she looked pissed.<p>

"Onee-sama, what's wrong?" Kyouko asked, looking at the older woman concernedly.

"I just came back from greeting our target," Gitsu said, smiling slightly while ruffling Kyouko's long wavy dark hair.

"Um… you look kind of mad. Did something happen?" Kyouko asked again, amber eyes looking upward at the taller woman curiously.

"The bastard _actually_ shoved me away to run after the _midget_. So rude!" Gitsu huffed, looking extremely annoyed.

"Whaaat? The silver haired demon was able to resist Gitsu-nee's charm? Unbelievable!" Kyouko shrieked at that. "How rude! Too rude! A person as rude as that doesn't deserve to live! Waaah! Dokuro-chaaaan! You have to kill him! Kill that rude person for humiliating Gitsu-nee!" then the kid started to cry and scream that a very tall person, probably over eight feet, actually came to her, trying to calm her down.

"Milady, please stop crying," the tall man said.

"No! I won't stop until you bring that guy here! I want to slap and punch and kick him!" Kyouko cried harder and the man sighed deeply.

"Well, if that's what Milady wants… this Gasha Dokuro will bring you your order," the man said with a smirk before he stood up again.

"Really? Then, bring him here! Bring him here!" Kyouko immediately stopped crying and jumped up and down. "Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Dokuro-chan will bring the silver haired demon here! You can do whatever you want with him later!" she exclaimed happily.

Gitsu laughed amusedly at seeing how excited the little girl was. "Oh, Kyouko… how adorable you are," she said, caressing the little girl' cheek while smiling. "Can't wait to seeing him again, can we?" she chuckled then while Kyouko was smiling happily for being complimented by her beloved onee-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Yura shouted at the two boys agitatedly when they showed up once again in Keikain Residence the next morning.<p>

"We're very sorry, Yura-san. Something came up and we were kind of stuck…" Rikuo said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Rikuou didn't say anything and just looked another way, looking a little bit guilty for some reasons.

"It's because of you, huh?" Yura glared at the now dark haired Sandaime of Nura Gumi, totally accusing because everything that went wrong in this world was his fault.

"Wow… what a one-sided accusation. Help me, Riku. She's bullying me," Rikuou said, totally teasing.

"Quit it!" Rikuo elbowed the Sandaime hard on his side. "Stop teasing her and making her even angrier!" he whispered warningly while the taller boy was nursing his abused side.

"Whatever, but at least, please notify us if you couldn't make it. You are my guest and in this city, you are my responsibility. If something happens to you, I don't know how I will face your mother, Rikuo-kun," Yura said seriously.

Really, those two were worrying her to death yesterday. They couldn't be contacted and they didn't contact her back even after Masatsugu called and left them the message. She thought they got involved in something dangerous. Kyoto was pretty risky these days after all.

"I know. That's why I'm very sorry. It won't happen again," Rikuo said, looking at her with his puppy eyes that she couldn't stay angry with him.

Yura sighed deeply after that. "Well, you are here, so… get inside. I'll update you with what I know so far," she then led the two boys inside her house. "Special for the undercover man here, this is a onetime thing. Don't think you can move freely inside this house after this. If you aren't with Rikuo-kun, I'll get you arrested for trespassing," she warned without looking at her intended target, but she was sure the guy knew that she was serious.

"What a vicious girl…" Rikuou muttered slightly and Rikuo's sweat dropped at that.

After they were all seated on the guestroom once again, and the servants brought them their warm cups of tea and some snacks, Yura started the discussion.

"What do you want to know?" Yura asked.

"Yura-san is conducting an investigation on the death of your family, right? How far have you gone to investigate it? Is there anything I… we can do to help?" Rikuo asked back, looking slightly concerned.

"To put it bluntly, I don't want to get any help from that guy over there," Yura tilted her head at Rikuou's direction.

"I don't actually want to help either, but since Rikuo insists…" Rikuou retaliated patronizingly and a vein popped on Yura's head. She wanted to kick that guy out so badly right now her body was trembling.

"Don't talk like that, both of you…. This incident might have something to do with the incident with Inugamigyoubu Tanuki Gumi last year," Rikuo said, seeming to try to calm them both.

"What makes you think that way, Riku?" Rikuou asked then, looking a little surprised.

"Just a hunch, I guess…" Rikuo shrugged. "This mission that your brothers had been doing before they got killed in the accident, was it related to Yakuza matters, Yura-san?" he then turned to Yura, attempting to confirm something.

"I never recalled that I told you about the mission. How did you know it was yakuza-related…?" Yura was also surprised at how accurate Rikuo's guess was. Was that really a hunch?

"I have heard some rumors…" Rikuo said, looking thoughtful.

"What rumors?" Rikuou looked at the other boy with a confused look. It seemed Rikuou didn't know the extent of Rikuo's ability to gain information. Well, Yura didn't blame him. After all, she was fooled once too.

Since the first time Yura met Rikuo, the boy had been able to make her say what's on her mind without even trying. He looked so harmless that she thought it was perfectly okay to trust him. Who would guess that he was somehow related to Yakuza? And he even dated guys from Yakuza families to boot.

Really, Rikuo was amazing in so many ways. Yura couldn't help thinking that he had many faces despite his constant innocent look. He probably wasn't as innocent as everyone, including her, thought. She had to be careful with him as well.

"It's going around certain circles of the students," Rikuo said and Rikuou seemed to turn serious all of sudden.

"What is it?" Rikuou asked again, looking tense now.

"It's said that there's an important gathering in Kyoto and all the members will show up during the winter vacation," Rikuo said, extra stern as well.

"What gathering?" Yura asked as well, getting absorbed by the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"I have no idea. It's just… I heard the motor gang talk about it once, but they immediately shut up when I walked past. I'd been trying to look for some information about that again, but… an annoying bug was obstructing my way…!" A vein visibly popped up on Rikuo's head. He looked very annoyed for some reason.

"Is it _him_ again?" Rikuou asked, also visibly mad.

"Huh?" Yura tilted her head aside a little bit. "What are you talking about?" she didn't understand it.

"It's Keira-sensei!" Rikuo huffed.

"The bastard was trying to touch my Riku…! Unforgivable!" Rikuou clenched his fists at that.

"Jeez… you guys…" Yura sighed, a bead of sweat dropping from her cheek.

"Anyway, it's been on my mind the whole time since I overheard it, but because it was such ambiguous information, I didn't tell the main house. After all, it could be just a gathering for their motor gang or something, but… one thing caught my attention," Rikuo continued.

"What?" Both Yura and Rikuou asked in unison, making them look at each other before looking away from one another as well.

"Koromo Corporation," Rikuo said and Yura tensed slightly. Rikuou also widened his eyes at that. "Their motorcycles… there were stickers of Koromo Corporation stuck on them, and they were quite big too. I thought it was strange because the brand of each motorcycle was different. To think that they got the same stickers of the same corporation is a bit suspicious, right?" he continued again.

_What deduction ability…—_Yura couldn't help thinking. Even though what he saw was quite insignificant, he could store everything in his head and connected them like that. It was such a waste that Rikuo wasn't in Keikain Family.

"I see…" Yura sighed deeply again, closing her eyes slightly.

"Is this corporation somehow involved?" Rikuo asked, looking at Yura curiously.

"They are involved," Yura said surely. "My brothers were investigating the true nature of this giant corporation. They have branches almost everywhere in Japan. Of course, unlike yakuza, their business is legit. But for some reasons, every time they open a new branch, at least one Yakuza Family will disband. It's very strange and raises questions… so they investigated it under the order of the Kansai Police Department by doing undercover work. Unfortunately… before they could report to the station and the main house of what they had found, they got into an accident.

"Their car was hit by a truck. It was a messy death and the car was wrecked so badly that everything inside the car was burnt or destroyed. I tried to investigate the accident itself, but the truck driver went missing and his personal information was somehow deleted from the server. It was as if… the guy that hit my brothers with the truck didn't exist in the first place. I couldn't help thinking that someone in the Police Department tried to cover this incident…!" she then gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"You suspect an inside job," Rikuou nodded, seeming to understand.

"I don't want to suspect that any of the good guys is a dirty cop, but… what if it was really like that?" Yura was depressed whenever she thought about it. Of course, she didn't have any hard proof, but telling this suspicion to the Keikain Family was also impossible since she was afraid that if the one responsible was inside the family as well.

"Yura-san…" Rikuo looked at Yura with slight solemn eyes.

"If you allow it, I can help you with procuring the evidence," Rikuou suddenly said, surprising Yura and Rikuo.

"W-what…?" Yura looked up in shock at the dark haired man. "What do you mean…?"

"Your hands are tied because you have to do it legally, but it doesn't apply to me and my family, right?" Rikuou smirked. "Anonymous tips can get you a warrant, right?"

"What… what do you have in mind…?" Yura asked, very interested so suddenly. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but… if this could clear things up… if this could get her brothers justice they deserved…!

"Just leave it to me. You'll know when you and your family have to move after I'm done with them," Rikuou said, smirking in victory.

Somehow, Rikuo looked at the Sandaime with a concerned look.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you planning, Rikuou?" Rikuo asked then after they got out of the Keikain Residence.<p>

"I got my way in on the corporation, Riku," Rikuou answered evenly. "But… you're not going to like it," he then turned to Riko with a slightly sheepish look.

"What is it?" Rikuo asked curiously.

"The girl I hugged yesterday… the one who looks like my mother… she's the daughter of the CEO of the Koromo Corporation," Rikuou said, looking slightly hopeful.

"Ah… you want to see her again," Rikuo nodded, understanding it completely.

"It's for helping your friend," Rikuou nodded surely.

Rikuo looked away before looking down. "But you promised me not to see her again," he whispered slightly so as not to be heard by his little half brother. He knew this was for helping Yura, but… would it be a selfish thing if he didn't want Rikuou to see her again?

Even though Rikuou had explained everything concerning the misunderstanding, it didn't change the fact that her appearance could make Rikuou care for her. Rikuo didn't know what kind of girl she was, but… if she could make him mellow with just her looks, then she was a mortal rival to Rikuo.

No one had ever stolen Rikuou's attention based off their appearances except Rikuo before this. It was such disheartening thing.

"It's alright, Riku. Seeing you jealous over me is very flattering. It makes me very happy, but you can be sure that I won't cheat on you, ever. I will only befriend her, and maybe ask some things… you don't have to worry about it," Rikuou seemed to know Rikuo's concern about it and he touched Rikuo's cheek before leaning down and kissing his lips lightly.

"Yeah… of course…" Rikuo said, smiling slightly.

However, somehow… Rikuo couldn't shake the feeling that this could turn bad. He didn't know why he felt terrible about it. He wanted to trust Rikuou. He was supposed to trust him completely after last night, but…

_What is this uneasy feeling…?_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Things were pretty uneventful and the days passed quickly when Rikuou was trying to find the girl. In the mean time, Rikuo was helping Yura with the sorting of information. Some guys from the Nura Gumi whom Rikuou had brought along helped Sandaime find the girl while Shouhei was left with the task of guarding Rikuo from the shadows.<p>

Rikuo had personally looked into the daughter of Koromo's CEO in secret. Her name was Koromo Gitsu and just like Rikuou had mentioned, she looked exactly like Yamabuki Otome. Only, she was younger. She was currently in her senior year of high school.

By the look of her features, she is the type of lady from a rich family. There was nothing suspicious about her. Rikuo doubted that she had anything to do with how the company worked, but… was it coincidence that she met Rikuou… and somehow managed to gain Rikuou's attention?

Rikuo couldn't help feeling that this was too easy. It smelt like a trap. He sighed deeply as he read another resume of the Keikain Family members. He saw Akifusa's face in the photo and then read the next of kin information.

Apparently, Keikain Family members weren't exactly related by blood. Many of the members were originally ordinary people, usually orphan children who then later were taken into the family to be raised to be the law enforcement officers.

Yura and Ryuuji were brother and sister by blood, but Mamiru was their foster brother. He was taken in when he was six to be part of Keikain. Ryuuji and Yura's parents were responsible for him before they passed away.

It was also the same for Akifusa. Unlike Masatsugu who was the direct cousin of Ryuuji and Yura, Akifusa was also a foster child. He came into Keikain family with his little brother, Pato. Pato was 12 now, but it seemed he was very smart such that he needed specialized education.

The list could go on and on because the numbers of Keikain Family members were overwhelming. They had even more members than Nura Gumi. It hurt Rikuo's head to think that they had to check on them one by one based on the suspicion that someone on the inside might have been involved in the matter of the death of Yura's brothers.

"Do you notice something strange in their resumes?" Yura asked.

"Not yet," Rikuo answered which was an understatement because he doubted he could get anything by reading resumes. After all, he was the type to know someone by talking to them face to face.

"We'll keep looking until we find something," Yura said surely, going back to her share of resumes.

Rikuo sighed deeply and was about to continue reading when his cell-phone rang. He picked up the phone immediately. "Hello," he greeted.

"_Riku, it's me," _

"Rikuou?" Rikuo immediately recognized the voice from the phone. "What's the matter?" he asked then.

"_I found her,"_ Rikuou said, sounding pretty excited.

"Ah… then you're going to execute the plan now?" Rikuo asked again.

"_Yeah, after this, I may not be able to go back for several days, but… wish me luck,"_ Sandaime said softly, and Rikuo could almost see the full spirited expression his brother was making, somehow.

Rikuo softened his expression as well. "Good luck," he whispered lightly before they hung up. He then turned to Yura. "Good news. Rikuou found the girl. He'll try to squeeze some information out of her after this," he continued.

"…I owe him once." Yura said, seeming to be reluctant, but she didn't have a choice in this matter. She had to rely on the Sandaime of the Nura Gumi. Just this once, Rikuo thought it wouldn't be such a big deal.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou hung up the payphone before he turned and then approached the girl in the park. Of all places… to be seeing her in the first place they met was kind of fate. Maybe she wanted to see him again, that's why, but Rikuou wouldn't know that.<p>

"Yo, we meet again," Rikuou greeted the dark haired woman who looked up slightly from the swing. She looked kind of surprised at first before smiling gently. Rikuou didn't know why, but she could almost mimic his mother's look perfectly. It was kind of scary.

"You're the rude guy who shoved aside a lady to run after another guy," she said, still smiling, but he could see the anger in her gesture.

"Look at that, even your angry face looks like my mother's," Rikuou chuckled, feeling nostalgic seeing it.

"Really, you're comparing me to your mother?" Gitsu looked at Rikuou in disbelief. "I'm not that old. That's extremely rude," she said, almost pouting.

"You don't seem to be angry too much about it, though," Rikuou then sat beside her. "I want to see you again, I admit," he said, glancing at Gitsu with a small smile on his face.

…

…

"Are you flirting with me?" Gitsu asked and Rikuou blushed slightly at that. She chuckled seeing his expression and he narrowed his eyes, annoyed at her.

"Way to go to ruin a moment," Rikuou huffed and Gitsu had to cover her mouth so as not to laugh aloud.

"Really, you are a very funny guy," Gitsu said, still giggling. "Oh, I'm beat. Why is it that you want to see me again, handsome?" she asked then, smiling at Rikuou, seeming to like him just fine.

"Oh, right… I haven't told you my name, right? My bad. I'm called Yoru. Nice to meet you, Gitsu," he said, smiling back, getting confident with everything because he had found an opening from her. He would get close to her and slowly… he would get to know her and her family more personally.

Maybe Rikuou could even ask about the family business and all the secrets of the company. Well, he couldn't be too hasty or it would look suspicious.

"Suddenly we're in first name basis? How bold… You must like me very much, huh?" Gitsu asked, chuckling again and a bead of sweat dropped from Rikuou's head. "Sounds good… Yoru, huh? 'The Night', it matches your hair color," she said again before she reached out and touched Rikuou's hair.

"Now, who is bold here? Suddenly touching me like that…" Rikuou smirked.

"You don't seem too mind," Gitsu was still smiling. She looked at him deeply in the eyes with her dark ones. Suddenly her face was so close with him and Rikuou didn't have a chance to react when she pecked him on the corner of his lips.

Rikuou widened his eyes and jerked backward in shock while Gitsu pulled back with a shy smile. "I like you. Do you have time for a cup of tea?" she asked then with that smile that reminded Rikuou so much about his mother.

Rikuou knew he should back off now. He was just kissed by a stranger on the lips! But… but it was for undercover work…. But… how far could he go for work? Did it count as cheating if it was for work?

"You know… I'm the conservative type…" Rikuou said, slowly standing up. "Maybe next time?" he said, holding his smile in place.

"Really?" Gitsu's smile was widening a fraction, somehow.

"Yeah…" Rikuou was about to walk away when suddenly, he felt his feet wobble. "Huh?" He felt the ground moving and suddenly, he was on one knee on the cold soil. His surroundings were kind of spinning for some reasons.

"Are you alright?"

Rikuou could hear Gitsu's voice. She approached him and put her hand on Rikuou's shoulder. Rikuou was panting, fighting losing consciousness as he looked upward to her.

"I don't… suddenly…" Rikuou's eyelids became heavy for some reasons and slowly, the world turned into darkness when he passed out on the ground.

**#**

Gitsu stood up and took her cell phone. He dialed a certain number and then "Hello, it's me. I got him. Dokuro is kind of useless in searching for him since he doesn't know his appearance, but he found me in the park anyway. He can't resist my looks." She chuckled before she went silent and listened from the phone. "Ah, get the car? There's no way I'd use my own hands to bring him to the place… yeah. Get ready for the stage. We're going to make a video…and lots of pictures…"

Gitsu smirked seeing the unconscious man in front of her before she hung up her phone. She then knelt beside Rikuou. "Yoru, really? You look so much like that _that man_, Rikuou… There was no way I'd not recognize you," she chuckled, grabbing Rikuou's hair and pulled it up, smirking.

"There's no next time anymore, dear nephew. You'd fall into my hand… one way or another," she continued before she laughed heartily and evilly….

**End of Chapter 20**

**Tbc...**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Note:<strong>

***Suzuran:** a beautiful small white flower which usually grows on the ground. Its root is very poisonous.

**1)Okaa-sama: **it's the same as okaa-san, ofukuro, hahaue, everything means 'mother'.

**2)**_**Koromo Gitsu**_**: **the human name for Hagoromo Gitsune.

**A/N: **Man… I'm so sorry it takes so long to update this one. I kinda tried to move the plot as fast as I could, so it was rather difficult to stage the scene *sighs*. This chapter is shorter than my previous one, but please bear with it. I have to cut it here. I have no excuse aside I'm still preparing what kind of devious thing Gitsu was planning.

**Also, I need you to see my profile to help me choose my next fanfiction project. The poll is at the top of the profile, and there are some snippets for you to read, to help you vote which one is more interesting to make first as well at the bottom of the profile. Since it's a blind poll, you and I won't know the result until the due date (July 21st). It's just so there won't be any bias in the choice. Help me, okay?**

Thanks for reading! See you in next chapter! Don't forget to review, okay?


	23. Chapter 21: Truth, Thorn, Total Trouble

**Disclaimer: Nuramago and the characters belong to Shiibashi-sensei, luna only owns the plot in this fanfic **

**Warning: **_AU, language, implication of illegal drug abuse, oOC characters (for a necessary purpose), etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)** or **pika318 (ff net)**. Thanks you very much for beta-ing this story, dear!_  
><em>

**A/N: **I am so very sorry for the long wait! Like I said in my other updated fan fic, I'm kind of addicted to drawing at this moment, so I have to put off the writing for awhile. Now, thank you very much for reviewing and reading the previous chapter! It's an update just for you dear readers! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: <em>Truth, Thorn, and Total Trouble<em>**

* * *

><p>Rikuo was still with Yura, helping to sort out the information they have gathered so far in a single mind-map.<p>

"Do you think this has covered everything so far?" Rikuo asked, showing the big chart to Yura who was still preoccupied with the file in her hand.

"Huh?" Yura looked up slightly and a bead of sweat dropped from the back of her head when she saw the big board in front of her. "Since when had ya made…? Moreover, where did ya get the board?" she asked, stunned slightly.

"Huh? I found it in your room, Yura-san," Rikuo said, appearing totally innocent despite the fact that he had entered Yura's room without permission.

Yura didn't really mind, though. After all, there was nothing in her room aside books and case files anyway. She wasn't exactly like a girl in general after all. "Well…" Yura then took a break from her reading to look over the chart Rikuo had made. She widened her eyes a little bit as she found some familiar names in there.

"Akifusa-nii's name is one of the suspicious individuals…? Why? Even Pato-kun…?" Yura asked, turning to face Rikuo, demanding an explanation for what he had done.

"Well… I compiled the names of the people who were brought to Keikain Family, but don't have any blood relation to the main family. If there's a leak of information or the suspicion of treason inside the family, it's common sense to suspect people that will benefit the most by ruining the family, right? The Keikain family is very big and even though your family is in law enforcement, the fundamental structure of the family is almost the same as a Yakuza family. More successors mean a lesser chance in getting the position of the head of the family. The victims so far are from the direct line of the main family, so it's a high probability that the suspect is from the branch family line," Rikuo explained.

"Wait, ya think it's about the dispute of taking the family's head title?" Yura almost dropped her jaw as she caught the meaning. "That's impossible! Everyone has the same amount of chance to get the title as long as they have capability!" she shouted in undertone, not wanting anyone else to hear something as absurd and as controversial as this. "Moreover, there's just NO WAY Akifusa-nii would do something like this! He's the kindest, the most reserved man in this family! He has no interest whatsoever in the head title! He just wants to protect the civilians in Kyoto from the ruthless thugs and yakuza in this area!" she argued more.

Rikuo was silent for a moment hearing Yura's argument and his expression was unreadable for a moment before he mumbled "Hmm… he's similar to me, huh?"

"What?" Yura gave a ridiculous look as she heard it.

Rikuo smiled slightly now. "Yura-san, you know… you can't really trust a person that appears too nice and looks too perfect in everything," he said, looking at Akifusa's picture now. "Your impression on that person will cloud your judgment and the most suspicious man will look the least suspicious that way," he said, looking as if he already had the answer.

"Rikuo-kun… what are ya thinking…? Who are ya talking about now?" In Yura's perspective, somehow, Rikuo wasn't talking about Akifusa at all.

"If it's allowed, I'd like to see and talk with Akifusa-san, just the two of us," Rikuo said, not bothering to answer Yura's question.

Yura couldn't help feeling worried seeing Rikuo's expression. What was he going to do?

"Okay," Yura said slowly. It was annoying, but she was curious and her curiosity won over her worry. "But you'll let me hear yer conversation and interfere if ya go too far," she said the condition seriously.

"As you wish," Rikuo nodded in agreement, a small confident smile adorning his face. He then turned to pour the hot tea in his cup, but the cup suddenly broke into two.

"WHOAH!" It surprised Yura and Rikuo who immediately lifted all the files on the table to rescue them from the steaming hot tea.

"What was that about? Was the cup too cold or something?" Yura asked, staring at the broken cup ludicrously.

Rikuo was silent again, focusing on the dripping tea on the floor. "Maybe…" he said slowly. "I have a bad feeling about this…" he couldn't help whispering the last line.

Anyone would have missed that line, but not Yura who had sharp ears. She wasn't superstitious, but she couldn't agree more with Rikuo's thought.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou groaned slightly when he regained consciousness. Slowly, he opened his eyes and immediately, he felt like his head was slammed by a hammer. "Ow…!" His head hurt like a bitch.<p>

The Sandaime of Nura Gumi couldn't help crouching on the bed he was on right then. He knew he was on a bed because he felt the soft mattress and he knew he wasn't in any hotel because no hotel had that kind of comfortable mattress. He closed his eyes again and inhaled the fragrance on the pillow. It smelt very nice, fresh and fruity, almost the same as Rikuo's…

Rikuou immediately opened his eyes wide and jerked up as he remembered about Rikuo. He regretted that action immediately because now the imaginary hammers had multiplied ten times in weight, pounding from inside his skull as if they wanted to burst his brains.

"Fuck—!" Rikiou clutched his head like his life depended on it. He didn't recall he had ever had this kind of headache in his life. He didn't even get a hangover from drinking for god's sake!

_Wait! What the hell happened such that I—!_

"Oh, you've woken up?"

Rikuou turned his head around so quickly that he thought he would snap his neck at the source of the voice. It seemed that the door of the unfamiliar feminine looking room was on his left because now, he could see a giggling half-dressed woman on the doorstep.

"You're such a sleepy head," Koromo Gitsu chuckled, looking at Rikuou with mirth in her jet-black eyes.

"You…! Why…? This…?" Rikuou's brain was trying to catch up with this situation. After all, he had woken up in unfamiliar surroundings, naked, with a barely dressed woman that he barely knew.

"No way, you don't remember? We had so much fun yesterday in this room and you didn't even remember? How cold! You're the worst…" Gitsu pouted slightly, looking disappointed.

"What?" Rikuou widened his eyes at that, his face turning slightly paler. "That's… IMPOSSIBLE!" he denied hard. There was just no way…! As drunk as he was (if he indeed had been), there was just no way he would sleep with her.

Rikuou already had Rikuo. This was just plainly impossible!

"You don't believe me? I have the pictures and the video if you want to recall it," Gitsu smirked and Rikuou widened his eyes even more at that.

"You…! What are—! Why did you do such a thing…!" Rikuou looked at the woman in disbelief. Why…? She had such a lovely appearance, just like his beloved mother, but… why did she do such disgusting things?

"Why… because I _like_ you, of course, Nura Rikuou-kun," Gitsu smiled happily at him and Rikuou's head almost exploded because his cover as Yoru was already blown.

"How did you—?" Rikuou was shocked. If his eyes widened even more, he was sure his crimson colored eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Fufufu, I did my homework. Well, my subordinates did almost all the work, but I was surprised to know that you are the Sandaime of the Nura Gumi from Ukiyoe. They said your turf is very wide in central Japan. I can't help it. You fascinate me. I just have to HAVE you," Gitsu said, smiling softly, the way Yamabuki always smiled when she was alive.

"You…! You know who I am, and you still kidnapped me anyway?" Rikuou narrowed his eyes at Gitsu. "What's your intention? Did you… were you behind the merging of the yakuza families in Kyoto and around the Kansai Region?" he asked directly now. There was no point keeping his purpose on getting to know her slowly and discreetly after his identity was blown.

"Nope, that's not me," Gitsu said, smiling again suspiciously.

"Liar! You must have something to do with it!" Rikuou accused.

Gitsu smirked now. "So what if I do have something to do with it? It's not like you can do anything about it," she said, looking very evil at that moment that Rikuou couldn't even look at her face without cringing. That was his mother's face she was wearing after all, but he never thought that his mother would be capable of looking that evil. He didn't want to see that.

"Even so… why are you doing something like this? What's the intention of merging them all under one name? Are you trying to create an army or something? What are you going to use them for?" Rikuou asked further. He didn't understand what her intention was.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Gitsu smirked more, combing her long hair aside, revealing more skin to Rikuou who immediately looked away. She visibly widened her smirk at his reaction. "Oh, my… are you shy? How cute," she giggled and Rikuou was pissed off.

"Don't use that voice and that face for doing something as disgraceful as this, woman! Aren't you ashamed?" Rikuou growled feeling disgusted.

The smirk widened even more on Gitsu's face if it was possible. She walked slowly swaying her hips approaching the bed where she then climbed up and leaned closer to Rikuou who was trying to back away despite his headache and his sluggish body.

Gitsu looked at Rikuou's crimson eyes and smiled. "That's right… feeling bad aren't you, dear Rikuou? I want to see more of your painful disgusted look seeing the face of your mother being a total slut," she laughed now and Rikuou wanted to slap her face so bad.

Rikuou had even raised his hand but for some unfathomable reason, he couldn't bring himself to hit her.

"Fufufu… you can't hit this face, can you? Such a softie… and you call yourself a Yakuza boss? That is just so cute," Gitsu giggled more before she reached her hand on Rikuou's chin to bring his face closer to her.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell. I'm going to isolate you from everyone you love. I'm going to make you suffer so bad you'd beg to get killed instead, Nura Rikuou…!" Gitsu smirked wide before she laughed again evilly, like a total lunatic that even Rikuou couldn't help feeling that his entire life would be a mess because of her.

Rikuou didn't understand. Why did she want to destroy him so badly? What did he do to her? What was that ominous hatred he felt from her eyes? He didn't even know her before he came to Kyoto!

"You're free to go if you want to," Gitsu said taking all her clothes off before getting new clothes from her wardrobe. "Well, if you don't care about the video and the pictures of our night together, of course," she laughed again at that.

Rikuou glared at the woman heatedly. "As if I'd believe something like that! Even if I was drunk, I'd never sleep with you!" That Rikuou was sure of. After all, he wasn't interested at all in her besides the fact that she had his mother's face. If he slept with her, it was like he was sleeping with his own mother, right? That would be disgusting!

_Ah, but I slept with Riku… and he's my half brother…_—suddenly, Rikuo felt very uneasy. Did he really have a tendency to love his own flesh and blood romantically? He indeed loved Riku as a lover, but he never remembered loving his mother or father in that manner!

"That might be true… but what will your beloved brother think if he sees them, Nura Rikuou?" Gitsu asked again, smirking mischievously at him and Rikuou widened his eyes again at that.

"Ah… what—?" Rikuou paled at that. That fact was supposed to be a secret. No one should know that he had a brother! "I don't have a brother!" he denied hard, but unfortunately, he lacked the ability to pretend like Rikuo, so even in his own ears he sounded like a child trying to feign innocence after breaking his parents' plate or something.

"Really?" She threw a sarcastic look along with a sarcastic tone at Rikuou. "After all of these, you're still going to try to hide it? I know almost everything about you and your Nura Gumi, Nura Rikuou… even the history of your parents and your brother's," she said, fixing her uniform tie.

"Who the hell are you?" Rikuou couldn't help asking, miffed and mystified by this shameless mysterious woman.

"As if I'd tell you~!" She said, laughing. "Now scram. If you don't want your brother to find out about our little affair, you will be a good boy and do as I say, okay?" she giggled again before she walked elegantly to the door and then threw him another smile before she got out and closed the white European style door lightly.

"Shit…! As if I'd become your puppet…!" Rikuou punched the mattress. "Fuck! I have to do something to get that negative and destroy all the evidence! I can't let Riku see… whatever she had captured in that stupid video or picture…! I don't even remember doing anything with her!"

Rikuou bit his thumb nail for a moment before he decided to dress as well. Sulking and thinking about something he didn't understand was wasting time. Now he needed to think about how to fix this problem.

Rikuou then looked at the big flat screen on the wall and turned on the television. He found the news and was surprised when he saw the date. It was Sunday now.

…

…

_What the fuck happened to Saturday?_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was mighty pissed off.<p>

That bastard Rikuou…! He told him to report at least once a day! What happened at Saturday? The damn idiot didn't even contact the family he brought with him to Kyoto! Now it was already Sunday and tomorrow all Rikuo's friends from Ukiyoe would join him and Yura for their class trip! There was no time anymore!

"Rikuo-kun?"

"What?" Rikuo snapped at the girl that called him.

"Sheesh, no need to be so defensive…," Yura pouted at him before she put a tray of cookies on the table.

"Ah… sorry, I…" Rikuo felt bad immediately for snapping at Yura who brought him snacks.

"Why are ya getting restless, Rikuo-kun? It's like ya more on edge than I am," Yura asked, looking confused and little bit peeved.

"Uh… well…" Rikuo didn't know how to answer that. He was just worried about Rikuou, but he didn't want to show that in front of Yura, that he lost his cool easily because of Rikuou.

However, it seemed Yura was quite sharp because she already caught the vibe. "Worried about that Yakuza boss?" she huffed, looking annoyed.

Rikuo flinched slightly at that and smiled nervously at her, agreeing silently.

"I honestly don't understand what ya like about him. Surely, he looks gorgeous, but he's a yakuza, a bad person," Yura grumbled, looking even more irritated. "And yet ya look very honest… the most honest when it's about that guy…! It irks me!" she scratched her hair curtly at that. "Why… a person as good as ya… with someone like him…! There's nothing logical about that arrangement!"

Rikuo chuckled slightly as he saw the frustration in Yura's eyes and heard it in her tone, but he couldn't help smiling ruefully when he responded to her. "There's nothing logical about love, Yura-san…"

Yura widened her eyes at that, looking at Rikuo with a surprised look. "Are ya really… in love with that guy?" she asked again, as if she were hoping that it was just a moment of insanity. After all, they were still young, teenagers that could make a lot of mistakes in their life.

"I might have made a lot of mistakes… but one thing I'm certain of… is that Rikuou and I… we… aren't a mistake," Rikuo touched his chest, where his heart beat and shivered just by mentioning Rikuou's name.

Yura looked like she was about to object, but she wisely held her tongue. Although, Rikuo knew her expression well to know what she was thinking.

_You're going to regret it someday…._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou was trying not to be too conspicuous when he got out the room. He felt like a gigolo or something after that. This was just so wrong on so many levels he wanted to barf. Why on earth the mighty Nura Rikuou had to try to hide his presence in someone else's house. He was a Sandaime of Nura Gumi for heaven sake!<p>

Still, even though Rikuou was trying, he still caught the attention of some people. After all, his appearance was… _Wait a damn second!_—the silver-black haired Sandaime had just walked past a big mirror on the hallway of the moderately big house and he couldn't help gaping at the fact that his hair color had reverted back to its natural silver-black.

It seemed Gitsu (or her subordinates) had removed the black dye from Rikuou's silver colored hair. What on earth did she do that for?

There were so many questions swirling inside Rikuou's head. This was very odd and peculiar. Gitsu wasn't a yakuza… she was a daughter of the CEO of Koromo corporation, right? Then why did she…? Also, there was the issue of her hating him. What was that about? What made her so… keen to destroy him?

While Rikuou was mulling over everything in his head, a little girl suddenly came out of nowhere and stepped on his foot. Rikuou almost yelped in pain at that. He cringed slightly before he looked down to glare at the kid who glared back at him.

"Idiotic barbaric yakuza," the golden eyed girl with wavy long black hair thrust her tongue at Rikuo before she dropped a snake on his feet and then ran away.

Rikuou set a ridiculous look at the kid who was still mocking him while running. He looked at the snake on his feet. It was a boa, but still a baby snake since it wasn't that big. Sandaime didn't particularly dislike the reptile, but he didn't like it either. It reminded him of that green haired guy from Zen's Yakushi Gumi whose name he didn't really remember.

Rikuou didn't get why the girl dropped the snake there. Did she want to scare him or something? He kicked the snake away coldly before he continued walking. Rikuou actually met a lot of strange people on the way. They didn't particularly do anything to him, but their stares irked him so much.

Getting increasingly irritated because he was watched like some kind of spectacle, Rikuou turned to one of the guy with half mask and glared at him. "What?" he barked.

The man dressed in a black suit and had black spiky hair chuckled. "As one of Gitsu-sama's toys, you're quite interesting," the man said.

A vein popped on Rikuou's head. "Toy…?" he almost hissed at that.

"Such a wild looking boy…, just like a stray kitten, I bet she had a lot of fun messing with you," he chuckled again and Rikuou snapped at that.

Sandaime reached at the man's collar and grabbed it, yanked him down a little so they could be in eye-level. "Listen to me you piece of good for nothing! I'm no one's toy and I swear to god if you insult me more than this, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a fucking month!" he growled while glaring threateningly at the guy.

A bead of sweat rolled down the guy's cheek. "You expect me to take you seriously when you're walking around in this house like some kind of boy toy?" he smirked now.

Rikuou's patience had just snapped. He shoved the guy down and he was about to punch the life out of him when his collar was yanked behind by another guy, bigger and bulkier and considerably older than the black haired man on the ground.

"Let go of me!" Rikuou shouted angrily.

"You sure you want to cause a ruckus here, Nura Gumi's Sandaime? You are alone in an enemy base without any backup whatsoever. What gives you an idea that you can get out of here alive? If it wasn't for Gitsu-sama's order, we would have snapped your neck right now," the older man whispered gravely and Rikuou gritted his teeth while glaring at him now.

"It's still better than succumbing to that woman's sick intentions! What are you guys doing, working for a lunatic like her? I'm positive that the both of you are strong individuals… so why?" Rikuou actually didn't have any personal grudge towards them. Heck, he didn't exactly know them. He just could feel that both this man and that man had powerful presence.

It was Rikuou's instinct as a fighter. He just knew they were strong in combat as well.

The older man slowly put Rikuou down again on the floor. Rikuo turned to face the taller, gray haired man directly and a pair of dark green eyes met his ruby ones. "Please excuse our rudeness. At this moment, you are Gitsu-sama's guest, so we aren't allowed to talk to you directly," the man said coldly and Rikuou almost shivered under his sharp mature gaze.

"Ibaraki, stop messing around. You know the rule," he then turned to the younger black haired one that he called Ibaraki and the younger huffed.

"You're such a stick in the mud, Kidou-_ossan_," Ibaraki said while standing.

"And get rid of that knife," the 'Kidou-ossan' man narrowed his eyes at Ibaraki and the guy smirked, promptly trying to hide his knife once again behind his suit.

Ibaraki glanced at Rikuou who stared at the knife conspicuously as he hid it. He smirked again then. "You're lucky Kidou-ossan had yanked you back, or else… this baby would have nested on your liver," he laughed slightly as he walked following Kidou who already walked away.

"These guys are insane!" Rikuou huffed in annoyance at that.

After calming himself down, Rikuou continued walking around the house. As much as he wanted to leave, he still had a job to do after all.

As Rikuou looked around more closely, it was actually a big European style house with marble walls and ceramic floor. From the height of the top window, Rikuou measured that this house had at least three stories. There are a lot of expensive paintings and furniture adorning the hallways. The door of each room was at least twice his height, painted dark red. The red carpets and curtains were also made of expensive materials.

Of course… the Koromo Corporation was very rich after all. He still hadn't gotten any answer to why Gitsu merged a lot of Yakuza families together… and if Koromo Corporation was indeed involved, what was their main objective?

Just as he was about to turn at the junction of the hallway, Rikuou's ear caught a faint conversation from behind the last door that connected the hallway with another room.

"… That's not the deal!"

Rikuou looked around slightly to make sure that no one saw him as he moved closer to the door and eavesdropped.

"Ara? You don't have any proof that _that _was our doing."

Rikuou heard Gitsu's voice. She sounded smug and annoying even though the voice belonged to Rikuou's mother.

"I'm not an idiot that can't put two and two together! You promised that you wouldn't do anything to _them_! You lied to me!"

Rikuou felt that he knew the voice. Had he met the owner? But where…?

"Hoo… what a ridiculous accusation… 'I' really didn't do anything, you know. It was an 'accident' after all. I wasn't even there when it happened," Gitsu chuckled. "Moreover, _you_ were the one who revealed their identity to their enemy, right? There was no proof whatsoever that I was involved in this case. If this got out, you'd be the one to blame. You couldn't bring me down with you, after all, without me around, who knew what would happen to that beloved-beloved brother of yours?" the woman laughed mockingly now, sounding totally satisfied.

Rikuou gritted his teeth as he heard it. She used other people's weakness to blackmail them! He was about to barge in and yell at her when he remembered that he was in a tight spot as well. He needed to know who the mole was after all.

"You are the worst!" the man shouted at her and her laugh seemed to increase in volume.

"_Oya, we have a guest?"_

Rikuou widened his eyes as he remembered who he was.

"_I'm Keikain Akifusa…"_

Reddish amber eyes… silver platinum blond hair… a kind smile and friendly personality… He was one of Yura's precious Keikain family members, the guy in the police uniform, Keikain Akifusa.

_My God… I didn't expect that the mole would be him of all people…! I meant, he looks very nice and all!_—Rikuou thought in disbelief. If he wanted to guess blindly, Akifusa would be the least he would suspect. After all, he was very friendly and good with people. He had a similar air to Rikuo after all.

"You can say whatever you want, but you shouldn't forget that it's for your brother's well being. You don't want something to happen to that genius kid, do you?" Gitsu spoke again and Rikuou could almost see the expression on Akifusa face just from the pregnant silence that followed the conversation.

Akifusa must have felt very pissed and angry at his own helplessness.

"Please… just let me see Pato for a while…" Akifusa sounded resigned. That Pato guy had to be very important to him if he was that desperate.

"Okay. You can see him as a reward of _your great job_," Gitsu chuckled now, and Rikuou heard the steps nearing the door. He stepped back for a bit before the door was opened and he immediately stared sharply at Gitsu's face.

Gitsu blinked slightly seeing him. The black haired woman looked up slightly, meeting Rikuou's ruby eyes with her onyx ones. "Bad hobby, Nura Gumi's Sandaime," she smirked at him.

Rikuou didn't say anything at that and he chose to set his gaze at the man behind Gitsu. Akifusa flinched slightly meeting his eyes, seeming to be surprised before his reddish amber ones looked away from Rikuou's gaze.

Akifusa didn't seem to recognize Rikuou. Well, his hair was of a different color and he wore sunglasses the first time they met in front of Keikain Residence, so it couldn't be helped. The silver platinum blond man was visibly distraught, just like what he thought he would look.

"Which one of us has the bad hobby, now?" Rikuou couldn't help replying sarcastically to her. After all, she was the one who blackmailed people for her own amusement.

Gitsu giggled at that, but didn't seem to want to argue. She just walked away after making sure to say "Follow me, Judas, your salvation is waiting for you in the other room," to Akifusa who glared heatedly at her.

As Akifusa walked passing Rikuou, the silver-black haired Sandaime couldn't help asking "Is he really worth betraying your whole family?"

Akifusa stopped walking for a while to smile very sadly at Rikuou. "He's my world… the only one I won't give up for anything at all…" he said, conviction and belief shining from his reddish amber eyes.

Rikuou was silent for awhile until Akifusa turned forward once more and started to walk away. "I'll help you out," he said slowly, earning Akifusa's attention again. "As an exchange… I want you to come clean to your family… your involvement in the accident that killed your brothers," he continued.

"What…?" Akifusa turned to face Rikuou again, looking slightly stunned and bewildered. "Why… would you…? Aren't you with her…?" He seemed unable to comprehend what just happened. An enemy had just offered to help him out.

Rikuou had to admit that it was like a joke, but the Sandaime was deadly serious about it. "You must atone for your mistake, and I will get your brother back," he said surely and Akifusa looked touched for a moment.

"Really…?" Akifusa whispered, as if he was afraid that their conversation might have been heard by some devils.

Rikuou nodded. "Just make sure to tell Yura and Rikuo the situation… I'm sure they'll understand," he said again and Akifusa widened his eyes as he heard it.

Akifusa seemed to be surprised about something. He was probably debating inside himself about accepting the offer or declining it, or mulling over the fact that how the guy knew Yura and Rikuo in the first place, or if he could believe in Rikuou's words at all. However, it didn't take long to get an answer because Akifusa took a deep breath before he looked certain as well.

"Understood. I accept the offer," Akifusa said before he turned around and resumed his walk to follow Gitsu to wherever she led him to. After all, he had nothing to lose in this bet.

"It's okay. I'll do something…" Rikuou said before he realized that he needed to know where the other hostage was held so he could save him later.

_Well… even though I'm so gorgeous and eye catching…, walking around stealthily is my forte. I can lower my presence to the point they won't even notice me walking beside them…._

Then Rikuou followed Gitsu and Akifusa as well, already trying to execute the spontaneous plan to get away from that house as well as saving one of the good guys from Gitsu's evil clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was on the verge of smashing his glass as he got a call from Shouhei.<p>

"_Sandaime didn't come back to the hotel,"_ Shouhei reported. _"It was as if he just disappeared without any trace. Should we call back up to look for him, Rikuo-kun?"_ he asked, sounding worried.

Rikuo was in a dilemma. He didn't feel so good about this either. He was worried to death as well after all. But, if he asked for backup from the main family now, and if they made a big deal about this… there could possibly be a war between Chubu Yakuza and Kansai Yakuza. After all, the Nura Gumi will have to step into the territory of the Kansai Yakuza.

_But it has been too long…! Why didn't you contact us, Rikuou?_—Rikuo couldn't ignore that Rikuou didn't… or couldn't contact them. What if he was really in a situation where he couldn't move freely? What if his cover was blown, somehow, and he was captured?

"_Rikuo-kun?"_ Shouhei called again. It seemed Rikuo had been silent for too long.

"Sorry, Shouhei-nii. Can you and the guys look for him by yourself just a little bit more before asking for any backup? I'm worried if we make a rash decision… It might turn into war if the Kansai Yakuza misunderstood our intention in infiltrating their turf," Rikuo said slowly.

"_Alright. I'll tell Kubinashi and the others to hold the information first and to continue searching until it's necessary to call for back up,"_ Shouhei replied, agreeing Rikuo's decision.

"Thank you, Shouhei-nii," Rikuo said good bye before he hung up.

_Rikuou…!_—Rikuo held his cell-phone tightly before he slipped it back into his pocket. He then walked back to the room where he and Yura did research on the evidence regarding the accident.

When Rikuo was back to the room, he suddenly got the urge to go outside. "Hey, Yura-san, why don't we go to the location where the accident occurred? Maybe we'll find something that wasn't written in the report," he suggested.

Yura turned to face Rikuo with a wondering look. "Even if we go there now, it's been quite awhile, ya know? There'll be nothing left. It was cleaned up after all," she said slowly.

"No problem. At least it will give us some new perspective if we are at the crime scene," Rikuo insisted surely.

Yura was silent for a moment before she sighed deeply. "Well… it doesn't hurt to look harder," she responded to it positively with a smile.

Rikuo smiled back at her. They then told Masatsugu where they would be going and went out to where the accident happened.

Apparently, the accident was in an alleyway. Rikuo and Yura walked around the place looking here and there and finally, Rikuo found something peculiar with the place.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Yura asked as she seemed to notice Rikuo's look.

"No… in the case file, it was mentioned that your brothers were driving from there, right?" Rikuo pointed at the direction of where they had come.

"Yeah," Yura nodded.

"And the truck came from this way," Rikuo pointed at the way, right at the junction of the three ways road.

"Yes," Yura nodded again.

"Then that's strange…" Rikuo mumbled as he saw the skid mark on the road.

"What is strange?" Yura asked again.

"You didn't realize? The skid mark on the road… there's only one skid mark and it came from the truck. Your brothers didn't bother to hit the brakes when they got into the accident?" Rikuo asked.

Yura widened her eyes at that. "Eh…?"

"If your brothers didn't hit the brakes, then it could mean several things. One, they committed suicide. Two, the brakes broke, which meant that they were either very unlucky or someone or some people sabotaged their car. Or three… they couldn't hit the brakes even if they wanted to, which meant… there was a third person in the car," Rikuo said, giving out some possibility.

"Third person… I didn't think about that possibility," Yura bit her thumb nail. "So… the possibility of inside involvement had just gone up…!" she looked a little scared as she said that.

Rikuo then looked up at the mirror pole on the middle of the side road at the junction. He saw the three ways at once from there and he imagined how the accident happened. He could set several scenarios on how he would make it look like if he wanted to create an accident there.

"It's probably pre-mediated too…" Rikuo mumbled slowly at that and turned to Yura once again. "How about the talk I want to have with Akifusa-san? Has there been any answer?" he asked then.

"I haven't been able to contact Akifusa-nii. He's a little bit busy at this moment. He's kind of hard to get in touch with lately…" Yura answered, looking depressed.

"I see…" Rikuo sighed slightly before he offered his hand to Yura. "Let's go to drink something warm before going back to your house. I'm sure it will at least make us feel better," he said.

Yura could only nod and take his hand, accepting the offer.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuou glanced inconspicuously at the room where a red hooded child was playing alone with some dolls on the carpeted floor after Gitsu and Akifusa left the room. Well, the kid had a bad taste for playing dolls with such scary features, and at first, Rikuou thought the kid was a girl because the child had such a lovely appearance, with below-shoulder length black hair and a pair of reddish amber eyes which looked exactly like Akifusa. But Akifusa was also very lovely, yet he was a guy. Rikuou really couldn't judge people's genders by their looks.<p>

Only… the kid's expression was kind of vacant for some reasons.

Rikuou approached the kid and sat slowly beside her. "Hey," he greeted her and she looked up from her toy. "How are you doing, little girl?"

The kid blinked slightly as if she were contemplating about something before she responded with the toys in her hand. "Boy," he said, offering a male lion to Rikuou's before he went back to his own world.

Rikuou blushed slightly, totally embarrassed that he had been wrong in guessing the kid's sex. But he quickly recovered from that and coughed lightly. "Why are you staying here then, little guy?" he asked then.

"Pato," the kid said, not even bothering to look at Rikuou again.

_Has this kid been drugged or something? He only spoke one word each time—_Rikuou thought in concern before he tried to check on the kid.

"Sorry for this," Rikuou said before he touched the kid's forehead. He wasn't in some kind of fever, and he looked calm enough.

"Night," Pato said as he reached for Rikuou's hair, pulling it slightly. "Moon…"

_Was he talking about my hair color?_

"Blood…" Pato said, looking at Rikuou's eyes now.

Rikuou flinched slightly at the mention of the red liquid of life. Surely, his eyes looked like pools of blood in color, but it was as if the kid could guess that Rikuou lived in a bloody line of work or something. It was rather creepy.

However, now was _not_ the right time to mull over unnecessary things. He had to get this kid out of the house. He promised Akifusa after all. Moreover, he needed to look for the pictures and videos Gitsu had shot. Even though he knew it was definitely fake, he just didn't want Rikuo to see them.

Rikuou didn't want to risk his relationship with his beloved Rikuo after all.

"Akifusa wants to bring you away from here," Rikuou said to the little kid then. "Would you go with me, Pato?" He just guessed that _that_ was the kid's name.

Pato was silent for a moment, seeming thinking something. "Thorn…" he spoke slowly, but Rikuou didn't get what he meant.

"I'm still taking you away from here. Akifusa is desperate to get you out," Rikuou said, insistent.

Pato looked down. "Help…" he whispered lowly, still expressionless, but Rikuou thought he understood what he was feeling.

"I'll help you both," Rikuou said, grasping the boy's smaller hand before he stood and then pulled the boy up with him. "Let's go," he said, lifting the boy bridal style.

Pato closed his eyes, holding onto Rikuou's chest and shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rikuou x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night and Rikuo just got a call from an unrecognized number.<p>

"Who the hell is calling in the middle of the night…?" Rikuo muttered, slightly annoyed because he had just fallen asleep after three days of sleepless night because he was worried about Rikuou.

"Yes," Rikuo answered his cell-phone.

"_Ah, Riku?"_ Surprisingly, it was Rikuou's voice.

"Rikuou! Where the hell have you been these past days! I told you to get in touch with and to give the guys report at least once a day!" Rikuo screeched in undertone. Well, he couldn't help it. He was very surprised because he got a call from Rikuou after a few days of being unable to locate the Sandaime… in the middle of the night to boot. Also, the fact that he was sleep-depraved coupled with the constant worry about Rikuou… the dam broke.

"_Sorry, emergency came up," _Rikuou spoke, rather rushed for some reason, and he sounded out of breath as well.

"Rikuou? What happened?" Rikuo was officially apprehensive now, hearing such urgent tone from his half brother.

"_Can't speak too much… anyway, I need you to come here now. 103256, later!" _

Then the line died.

"What the—! _Here _WHERE?" Rikuo was confused. Rikuou didn't make any sense! What the hell did 103256 mean?

_Anyway, it seems Rikuou needs help somehow… with something… 103256? If he's telling me to go there, then it must have something to do with a place. Since it's in Kyoto, maybe it will help if I see Kyoto map now…._

Rikuo hurriedly got down from his bed and walked straight to the table. He opened a drawer under the desk to find any useful map. Finding one, he spread it open on the table after he got rid of some papers on top of it earlier.

_It must be related to the map… 103256… 10? Tenth road? Then this 32 probably… crossing line 32 of the train track? And 56… at the fifth park… at 6 o'clock direction!_—Rikuo hurriedly took his jacket, slipped his cell-phone and wallet, grabbed a coat and went out to the place where his half brother was trying to show him through the code.

Rikuo didn't bother waking Yura up because it was in such a short notice. Besides, Rikuo didn't want to disturb her beauty sleep in the middle of the night, so he went alone to the park downtown, at the 10th road.

Rikuo ran as fast as he could, his breath turning into white puffs in the cold winter night air. He wanted to see Rikuou as soon as possible to relieve the anxiety and worry he had felt these past days. If he could just see that Rikuou was okay…

Rikuo arrived at the park exactly 15 minutes after Rikuou's call, but for some reasons, he couldn't find Rikuou there. He wanted to call around, but he was also worried if somehow, Rikuou was hiding himself on purpose. Maybe he was being followed or was on the run or something.

Rikuo discretely walked around the park. It was very quiet in there, except the screeching sound of the swings that were pushed by the cold wind. However, Rikuo didn't expect that he would see someone on the swing. A little kid with red hood… Rikuo instantly noticed who that was.

He walked to the child sitting alone on the swing and kneeled beside him. "Pato-kun…?" he called the kid softly. "What are you doing sitting alone at a place like this in the middle of the night?"

Pato was silent for awhile before he looked up slightly, facing Rikuo. He took something from his pocket, a piece of paper, and then offered it to Rikuo. "Answer," the kid said slowly.

"Answer…?" Rikuo took the paper and saw a single line there.

_The mole is Akifusa._

Rikuo widened his eyes at that. It was Rikuou's handwriting and his suspicion about Akifusa was strengthened by Rikuou's message. But… why didn't he show up by himself? Why did he ask the kid to deliver the message…? He's Akifusa's little brother to boot… Wait. Where on earth did Rikuou find Pato in the first place…?

Rikuo hadn't been able to solve all the questions swirling in his head, but he knew better that Pato was somehow the key to it. Maybe the kid was in danger or something…!

"Pato-kun, let's go home," Rikuo said offering his hand to Pato.

The kid looked upward to his eyes, setting his vacant gaze and expression to him. He looked at Rikuo's hand for a long time before he spoke faintly again. "Moon… night… blood…."

Rikuo blinked. "Huh?" he looked at Pato confusedly. He knew that Pato needed special education because of his condition, but he didn't understand what the kid was trying to say.

"Danger… break…" Pato closed his eyes and his body slumped forward.

"Whoah!" Rikuo hurriedly caught the boy before he could collapse on the ground. The boy passed out on his hold. "Oh no! His body is so cold!" Rikuo hurriedly hugged the boy to at least warm him for a little bit.

Rikuo couldn't let them be outside for too long. He had to warm Pato's body up before the boy suffered from hypothermia. "What the hell was Rikuou thinking, using a kid like Pato to deliver messages?" he huffed as he lifted the boy and hurriedly ran back to the main street.

The hospital nearby should be open for 24 hours. Rikuo would bring Pato to the hospital, so the boy could get checked. Who knew… maybe he was injured or worse.

"Hang on, Pato-kun…! You'll get help soon…!"

**End of Chapter 21**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry again for making you wait for a long time. And again, this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one… ugh. I just can't continue for this moment because I'm still thinking about how to shorten the massive plot that's swirling around in my head…! Oh, and for you guys who had expected some gore in this chapter because Rikuou was captured last time, sorry. I just couldn't write that kind of thing… I didn't have a heart to do that to our dear Rikuou… Anyway, what do you think? Please tell me in your reviews!


End file.
